Jaden's Harem 2: SEQUEL
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The Second Year of Duel Academy and things will change for all who attend. See the duels and tribulations that Jaden and his friends will have to go through; and will they get through somehow?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Author's note:**

You all wanted it; you got it. The second season of 'Jaden's Harem', this was really fun to write and explore what would've happened during Season 1. But now, let's roll on over to Season 2!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We find ourselves in a cinema room, with four people still inside. And by the looks of it, they were just waking up from the seats

"Oh no, did we fall asleep?" Luna mumbled

"Must have been tired after that finale." Grey yawned

"Being fair...There WAS a lot going on." Ghost followed.

"Hmm~. These chairs are bad for sleeping on." Catherine groaned, feeling her back crack.

"I can sleep pretty much anywhere." Ghost answered. "So...What's next?" He asked Grey.

"No idea, isn't the story over?" Grey blinked

"Hey look! Another scroll!" Luna gasped, picking it up and opening "Okay, so we are moving to year two at duel academy."

"A sequel?!" Grey gasped before he groaned "Oh fuck! We are dealing with the Cult of the Light of Destruction. Great. My favourite and least favourite arc of GX."

"...Isn't that the one with that tarot card weirdo with the destiny fetish?" Ghost asked.

"Yes." Grey nodded

"Right, I'll get the food in. Start while I get the kettle on." Ghost spoke getting up with a heavy yawn.

*story, start*

We start off at the home of Bastion Misawa, a black haired young man with grey eyes, wearing a grey jacket and white shirt with blue jeans. He was packing a yellow jacket into a large carry case.

"It is finally time." He smiled, folding up the jacket

He placed the jacket into the case and closed it. Looking over his deck. Over the summer he had made vast improvements to it, changing and adapting his style.

He smiled proudly, nodding

"I wonder if the others have been keeping up?" He wondered, slotting his deck into his deck-holder.

Suddenly see through arms wrapped around him, the arms muscular yet feminine

'Hello, my Beta.' A ghostly voice spoke kindly.

"Tania." He smiled, hugging back.

'I hope you'll be ready for a new year.' The now named 'Tania' responded; she had dark-red hair, green eyes and tanned skin; wearing a dark blue tank-top, double buckled-belt and cargo pants, flat shoes and E-Cup breasts

"Of course I am." He nodded calmly

'Good. Cause I hope to be used a LOT this year.' She whispered into his ear, sending a shudder up his spine...but it wasn't in a bad way.

*Elsewhere*

We find ourselves in another home, where another young man was packing up his things, also packing a yellow jacket into his case. He had light-blue hair and small spectacle glasses.

"Syrus? Honey, you okay?" A woman asked as she walked in

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, mum." The now named 'Syrus' answered nervously. You see, last year he was wearing a red jacket. But due to circumstances and a promise, he was upgraded to yellow.

In his hands, the jacket for Ra Yellow

"Do you want me to help?" Syrus' mother asked

"I'm fine." He assured

"Okay. *Sigh*, it's going to be lonely without you here. With your sister leaving to make it on her own way." Syrus' mother spoke

"I know." Syrus nodded, thinking about his older sister.

Syrus' sister was once the best duellist at Duel Academy, before Syrus' best friend came and beat her. After she graduated Duel Academy, she went into the Professional League to make a name for herself.

"Would you like a drink?" Syrus' mother asked

"Some lemonade please." He smiled

She nodded and left for downstairs closing the door behind her.

'Your mother is a kind woman.' A gentle voice spoke behind Syrus.

"She is, Dee." Syrus nodded, responding to the voice and looked behind him.

It was a golden blonde haired woman, wearing magical blue and pink garments, holding a staff with a gold swirl for a head-piece and C-Cup breasts.

She was the Dark Magician Girl

"I'm glad I have you." Syrus spoke kindly, holding her hand.

'AND~?' Dee teased, several other Magician Girls appeared before Syrus.

"And your sisters." Syrus smirked.

*Elsewhere*

We are now in the home of a black haired girl, wearing a dark grey shirt and trousers, packing away her clothes and her deck.

The place was basically a mansion, the girl relaxing outside in the sun

She was taking a break after packing her things away and thinking to herself

She didn't feel like sunbathing, though

She was thinking on other things. 'Wow, I still can't believe this place is your summer house, Jazz.' A voice spoke from the side of the now named 'Jazz'.

"ONE of them." She smirked

'Yeah, it seems like you got like a dozen or so of them.' Another voice followed, sounding a bit more like a Brooklyn accent.

"Or so." She agreed

'Gotta be honest, I'm surprised you're allowed back.' A third, gruffer voice commented

"I may be banned from the main house, but I've still got my keys to this place." Jazz answered. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining from all our time together."

The three came into view at that

They were three tall, wild and muscular men. Each being a different colour with prominent war-paints and wild animal pelts for trousers. One was Yellow with purple tribal tattoos. The second was Green with red tribal markings and a red eye painted on his forehead. And finally the third was Black with blue tattoos.

These were the OjamaMasters. The true forms of Ojamas Yellow, Green and Black.

'Because we love being with you.' Yellow smiled

'You're our best friend.' Green followed

'AND you put up with us despite it all.' Black smirked

"Yeah." She smiled, kissing them all

"Hey, think we can get a quick one before we go?" Black asked

"Like the one from last night?" Jazz responded. "Sure."

"YES!" The three cheered

*Elsewhere*

We now find ourselves once again with a different woman, but this one was wearing a blue shirt and white skirt, she had shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes and D-Cup breasts. In her left hand was a cup of tea she had prepared while in her right was a postcard, from a man called 'Atticus' and a woman called 'Camula'.

"Those two are still on their vacation?" She mumbled

The two in question, Atticus and Camula, were the woman's brother and sister-in-law. They were taking a vacation in France and enjoying it.

On the postcard it read:

 _Hey Alexis_

 _Sorry we're not home yet, we'll be back soon so don't worry_

 _We hope you and your fiancé tie the knot soon._

 _Love, Atticus and Camula_

"We're only in our second year." She grumbled, throwing the paper into the bin

"That bat-lady is draining all your blood flow to your brain." She mumbled

The now named Alexis walked over to a makeup table and looked in the mirror, smiling at her glowing silver eyes "I do wonder how surprised Jaden will be." She smiled gently, pride in her voice, before she went downstairs to have dinner with her parents

"Ah, good timing. You're ready for dinner, Alexis." Her father spoke kindly.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled, sitting down

"Are you all packed dear?" Her mother asked, her mother being where she got all of her looks

"Yes, Mum. Clothes, books, deck. Duel Disk. The lot." She explained

"Tampons, condom's, the pill?" Her mother ranted a bit. Ever since Atticus at told the two about Alexis being engaged her mother was terrified of her daughter getting pregnant

"Yes mum. I'll even show you." Alexis answered, pulling out a small case that contained all of those items.

"I still don't like this." Her father frowned

"Dad, it's fine. Jaden's a gentleman." Alexis defended. 'He's also a gentle man.' She thought to herself. "He will come to visit next summer."

"Well...I still don't like it. Boys coming here, seeing my girl." He grumbled at the end.

Alexis smiled lightly, laughing

"Now, put those away. Dinner's going to be two minutes." Alexis' mother spoke with a smile.

"Okay." Alexis nodded, her silver eyes shining

*Time skip*

Alexis got out of the limo, looking at the massive cruise ship that was taking the second years and up to Duel Academy

"Wow, a few more Ras and Obelisks this year." She spoke to herself, pulling her luggage.

"Alexis!" Two familiar female voices cheered

"Hey!" Alexis waved back, seeing her two best friends.

Jasmine and Mindy.

Jasmine was a dark red haired girl wearing a blue and white shirt with blue skirt.

Mindy had black hair and wearing the same coloured uniform, she was a bit shorter than Jasmine, but only by an inch.

And they were holding hands

Alexis noticed this and couldn't believe it. "Are-are you two?"

The two blushed and nodded shyly

"Oh my god!" Alexis smiled and hugged the two, accepting them as they were. "Congratulations!"

"Y-You're not mad?" Jasmine asked

"Hell no! I'm pleased for you both!" Alexis answered honestly. 'And I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I was.' she thought

"Thanks, Alexis. You're the best." Mindy sniffed happily.

Alexis smiled at the two and nodded

"You excited for the next year?" Alexis asked

"Yeah." Jasmine nodded

"How was your summer?" Mindy asked

"Quiet. For the most part." Alexis answered "Talked to Jaden once or twice a week over the phone. Brother was off on vacation for a lot of it."

"Hey, how IS Jaden? We haven't seen him in a while." Jasmine asked

"He says he was searching for something while training with his dad." She shrugged

"Looking for something with his 'King of Games' father, Yugi Muto...Unbelievable." Mindy commented kindly.

"Well, I hope he's coming back in time for this year." Jasmine added

"He will." Alexis nodded "And we promised that next summer we are half and halfing. We will spend half the summer with his family and the other half with mine."

"I wonder how your parents will react?" Jasmine joked lightly.

"I'm sure Mr and Mrs Muto will be fine with me...MY parents." Alexis answered, with the last part a bit awkwardly. "I'm not so sure." She admitted

"You getting changing on the boat?" Mindy asked, trying to lighten the mood as she noticed Alexis was still in normal clothing

"Yes, yes I am." She nodded. "I just needed to take it in; you know?"

"Alexis!" Syrus yelled, running towards them

"Hey, Syrus!" Alexis waved, smiling to see him and saw the luggage he was pulling with him. "You brought enough stuff?" She smiled

Syrus laughed awkwardly. "Y~eah, kinda. I err, I don't know what the Ra Dorm is like."

"I thought you'd know by now, after visiting me so often." Bastion commented

Syrus laughed awkwardly at that.

"Hey, Bastion." Mindy waved

"Ladies." Bastion nodded respectfully. "How are all of you?"

"Fine thanks. Just catching up." Jasmine answered.

"That's nice. Oh, hello. It looks like we've got another one of our year coming." Bastion commented, pointing to a limo.

"... Here comes Jazz." Alexis grumbled

And true to her word, Jazz was coming, carrying her luggage with her and wearing her school uniform. The one she adopted from North Academy.

"'Sup bitches!"

"Hey, Jazz." The group responded, feeling embarrassed or annoyed

"I needed that break." She smiled, walking over

"Great." Jasmine sighed. "Lex, we're-"

Alexis nodded, knowing that Jasmine and Mindy wanted to go.

The two quickly left and went onto to ship.

She smiled, happy to see the two were happy

"What's with them?" Jazz asked

"Just wanted to get on the ship. That's all." Bastion answered quickly, thinking up a convincing lie.

"I hope Jaden gets here soon." Syrus commented "It looks like the boat is getting ready to leave."

"Yeah, it DOES. Shame. Later." Jazz answered, getting on the boat.

The others sighed at that

"I guess she's still bitter about...You know." Syrus spoke sadly.

"I know." Bastion sighed. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute." Alexis answered, sitting on her luggage.

"He better get here soon." Syrus spoke, pulling his luggage to the boat.

Bastion nodded, following

"We'll see you on the boat." Syrus called out from the gangway.

Alexis nodded with a small smile.

She waited patiently for her king

'Jaden. Please come soon.' She thought gently.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned into a quarter of an hour. New and old students were gathering onto the boat, bound for their destination.

All the while Alexis waited, looking at the clock on her phone and sighed.

"LAST CALL FOR DUEL ACADEMY! ALL ABOARD!" The Captain called out through the tannoy.

Alexis flinched, getting on board

She didn't want to leave the dock, but she had too. There was no time left.

As she headed onto the boat, there was a feeling...something opening up.

She felt the Gentle Darkness swirling

'Jaden.' She thought hopefully, turning around and looked over the railing.

Something was calling through a dark portal, swirling like a black and dark blue whirlpool. You could almost make a voice out from it. "...t. ...p...t."

"What on earth is that? What's happening?" People asked as they gathered around the railings.

The voice became louder and clearer. "...op...at! ...top. He. Oat! STOP THE BOAT!" The voice called out, leaping out of the vortex was a young man carrying a luggage case

He jumped off the edge, barley grabbing onto the boat

"JADEN!" Alexis pushed through, going to him as he kept his grip, though it was difficult.

"Alexis? Hey! WHOA!" Jaden responded, almost losing his grip, before Syrus, Bastion and Alexis brought him on board.

He crashed atop her, panting

"Oh...Hi." Jaden spoke, he was a brown haired young man with brown eyes, wearing a black and gold styled jacket with red accents

"Hi." Alexis responded, kissing him

The crowed quickly went their own ways, separating

"I've...got your bag, Jay." Syrus strained getting up from the floor.

"You took your sweet time." Bastion added

"Sorry, slept in." Jaden laughed lightly

"Come on." Alexis spoke, getting up from under him.

Jaden nodded, standing tall

"You look great." She spoke, looking at him

"I was about to say the same." Jaden chuckled as Syrus brought up his luggage.

"It's great to see you again Sy." Jaden smiled

"Thanks Jay." Syrus answered.

"I don't suppose those pleasantries appropriate to me?" Bastion chuckled.

"Good to see you to Bastion." He joked

The two shook hands and smiled. "I suppose I'll see you in Ra Yellow this year?"

"Seems like it." Jaden nodded

Bastion smiled at that. He knew Jaden was worthy to be in Ra Yellow this year. After all, Chancellor Sheppard DID promise them a spot.

"Well, it looks like we've got a few hours till we get to the Island. Why don't we get your luggage away and you can talk to us why you almost missed the boat." Alexis asked

"Or we could get some food?" Jaden asked nervously

"...I AM kinda hungry." Syrus admitted

"So am I." Bastion added

Alexis sighed gently, knowing there was no arguing

"Alright. We'll go eat." Alexis responded.

'PHEW.' Jaden sighed to himself. "Then let's go."

*time skip*

"MAN, that was good." Jaden sighed happily, rubbing his stomach

He and Alexis where sitting on the deck, enjoying the sun

"I hope so, you were almost inhaling everything in sight." Alexis commented

"Yeah...You DO look amazing, Lex." Jaden spoke.

"Thank you." Alexis smiled, kissing him. "Do you think we'll have a quiet year this time?" She asked

"I dunno, Lex." He answered honestly. "I kind of hope we do."

"Me too." Alexis answered, holding his hand.

BEEP BOOP

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching Duel Academy." The tannoy spoke with the captain's voice

"Great. Need to get changed." Jaden mumbled

"I thought you WERE changed." Alexis asked

"Casual clothes." He pointed out "Same with you, right?"

"Yeah. I just thought that black and gold jacket of yours WAS your uniform." Alexis answered

"Nah, something my dad gave me."

"Oh, okay. Can't wait to see you in your uniform." Alexis responded.

"Same for me." Jaden winked and headed to his room.

"Oh you tease!" She snapped playfully

Jaden chuckled and headed to his room to get changed, the same with Alexis.

Alexis was now wearing a black skirt with the white of her normal uniform being black as well, some good accents on her gloves

"There, NOW I look like a student." She smiled

Brushing her skirt down she nodded, smiling gently

'I wonder how Jaden's getting on?' She thought.

Next door Jaden was adjusting his outfit

"Come on, come on." He grumbled, putting on his jacket's button.

He was wearing white pants, a black shirt, black shoes and a...

"Why is my new jacket red?" Jaden frowned

'That's not right. You were promised a spot in Ra Yellow.' A voice spoke to Jaden, it was a black and pink-skinned bat-winged woman with three eyes and black and white hair.

"It doesn't make sense Yubel. Chancellor Sheppard promised, right after we fought the Paradox Brothers." Jaden answered

'I know.' Yubel nodded

"Well...I'll wear it until I get some answers." Jaden answered, putting it on.

He sighed, patting the jacket lightly

'I do admit. Red DOES suit you.' Yubel smiled

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement

BEEP BOOP

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Students of all ages, welcome: to Duel Academy!" The captain spoke

"We're back." He grinned

The ship soon docked into the bay, east of the centre campus.

The students soon disembarked and were guided by the staff to the centre of the island.

"Jaden?" The others blinked, seeing his blazer

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Probably a mistake on the sender's half. I'll ask Chancellor Sheppard to fix it when we see him." Jaden answered, telling his plan.

The others nodded, smiling

The students soon arrived at the gates of the Centre of the Island. Seeing the seven lofty pyramids surrounding the large campus hub.

They walked down the walk way, passing their luggage to staff

The students were talking among themselves, the Slifers with the Slifers, Ras with Ras and the Obelisks acting a bit high and mighty.

Soon they were all heading into the main room

"Do you think Sheppard will have fired Crowler this year?" Syrus asked Bastion and Jaden

As if to answer their question... Doctor Crowler walked out, in place of Sheppard!

"OH, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Jaden shouted in dismay seeing the man who had harassed him last year back and running the place.

"Mr Yuki-Moto, please be silent and take your seat or you will have detention." Crowler smirked

'How the HELL did he become Chancellor?' Jaden thought as well as Syrus and the other Second Years who suffered from this guy.

... Then something clicked into place. Why he wasn't a Ra

Crowler had rigged it so that Jaden wouldn't advance. So he wouldn't become an Obelisk. It was just to spite him.

For beating him in a duel

'That petty-' Yubel thought angrily.

"Yubel." Jaden spoke with a heavy sigh, knowing that he'll have to beat Crowler again. Or just prove him wrong in this year. "Don't. Just... Don't."

"Now, **I** am your Chancellor, Dr Vellian Crowler." Crowler boasted happily, revelling in his promotion

"Temporary Chancellor Crowler." A heavily pregnant Fonda Fontaine commented

'Fonda!' Jaden thought happily, seeing her.

"Ah, yes. This is, MS Fonda Fontaine." Crowler spoke.

"NURSE Fontaine." Fonda glared.

She turned to the audience and continued speaking "Chancellor Sheppard is away on important business for the school. So Deputy Chancellor Crowler has been given the title of Temporary Chancellor until he returns."

The students grumbled at that, but knew they couldn't argue.

So they where rather upset

"Now, as your uniforms denote, you will be divided into your new dorms. Blue means that you're the highest and most pristine of the school. The Obelisk Blues. Those in Yellow, you will be assigned to the 'Ra Yellow' Dorm, the aspiring members of the school." Crowler begun, and the Slifers KNEW where this was going. Except for the new Slifer Reds.

"Now, you will be emailed your schedule tomorrow." Fonda commented

'Fontaine, I was in the middle of something.' Crowler thought in annoyance, wanting to rip into Slifer Red more.

"Staff members will direct you to your respective dorms." Fonda followed up. "I hope you all enjoy your stay at Duel Academy for another year."

"Everyone, dismissed." Crowler spoke, Fonda having sucked the joy out for him

Fonda smiled, rubbing her stomach

The students dispersed, the older students knowing where to go while the staff took the younger ones.

Jaden on the other hand, was going to head down to Fonda and see how she was doing.

"Hey." He smiled

"Hey, it's good to see you, Jaden." Fonda responded.

"It's great to see you too. Wow, you look great." Jaden spoke honestly.

"Thank you. I could deal without the back-pain but, the baby will be worth it." Fonda responded

"I know." Jaden nodded, putting his hand on her belly. "Boy or girl?" He inquired.

"A secret for now." Fonda answered. "I'm only here for today to help students settle in. They should be here any day."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Okay?" Jaden asked kindly.

"Of course." She nodded.

"And MAYBE a rematch from last time?" Jaden followed up

"You're welcome to try." She smirked as Jaden left for the Slifer Dorm

Jaden sighed, seeing the empty building

"Yo!" A familiar figure waved from it

"Hey. Good to see you, Joel." Jaden responded, seeing the person.

It was a dirty-blonde haired man wearing a black jacket, red shirt and black jogging trousers.

"Good seeing you too, Jaden. I didn't expect you being here this year. You're like the number 1 student at the academy." Joel responded

"Courtesy of 'Chancellor' Crowler." Jaden sighed

"Ah." Joel nodded "Well don't worry, you'll have plenty of privacy. There are only, like, five Slifers this year. And most are first years. You are the only returning Slifer."

"I-Only five?" Jaden asked

"Yeah. You were a big influence." Joel answered. "But that also means you've got like a day in this place alone."

"Great. Thanks, Joel." Jaden answered, going inside.

"Hmm. Oh, Jaden. Welcome back." Joel nodded and went for a walk.

Jaden gave a thumbs up, returning to his old room

He took in a deep breath and saw the old room. Meeting Chumley for the first time. Syrus and him bunking together. Making love to Yubel and the daughters. All good memories.

He smiled gently, a happy sigh leaving his mouth

'It seems like we're home.' Yubel spoke gently, seeing the room.

"Yeah, home away from home." Jaden nodded, looking at the blankets and bed.

He smiled, patting his bed

'I guess we'll have a LOT of time to have.' Yubel thought sitting next to him, as three women appeared

All three were wearing silken robes, styled in red, yellow and blue.

The red robed woman had long red hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, a blue gem on her forehead and B-Cup breasts.

The yellow robed girl had long blonde-white hair, bright red eyes, a blue gem on her forehead, tanned skin with a soft round ass and C-Cup breasts.

The final woman, blue robed with slightly tanned skin, a blue bob-cut, red eyes with a blue gem on her forehead, slightly more muscular than the other girls and D-Cup breasts.

They were: Mana, the Daughter of Slifer. Cleo, the Daughter of Ra. And Berenice, the Daughter of Obelisk.

'That was a good nap!' Mana stretched

'I agree. I can't wait to feel the soft beds of Ra Yellow.' Cleo smiled, keeping her eyes closed before opening them

'Err, you MAY want a rain-check on that, Cleo.' Berenice responded

Cleo blinked as she looked around... And screamed

'Why are we still in Slifer Red? I thought you were promoted to Ra!' Cleo asked

'Hey!' Mana glared, though she understood where Cleo was coming from.

'No disrespect, Mana.' Cleo answered

'No, I get it. But, what the hell?' Mana asked

Jaden answered with a single word. "Crowler."

'What?' The Daughters of the Egyptian Gods asked in unison

'What's that bastard still doing here; even after everything from LAST year!' Berenice asked

"Sheppard isn't here." He sighed

'Why?' Berenice asked

"Apparently he's doing some business out of school." Jaden answered. "Crowler is named 'Temporary Chancellor'. But knowing him, he's going to milk EVERY second of being in power."

The three grumbled, huffing

"BUT, there aren't that many Slifer Reds this year. Joel said I was a positive influence. So...There's only five of us here. But I'M the only Slifer here at the minute." Jaden smiled, trying to get the positives.

'I wonder who else will be in Slifer.' Berenice commented

"Probably Blair. She was here last time." Jaden thought with a small smile

'Oh~ YOU are thinking about that cute girl in that way, Jaden.' Cleo teased

"Huh?" He gasped

'Your mouth crept a small smile. Guess those recon stories from Malicious Edge have made you have feelings for her.' Berenice teased

'Same with that texting!' Mana giggled

"It-it was just keeping in contact." Jaden gulped, defending himself.

'Oh, 'just keeping in contact'.' Yubel air-quoted. 'That why she send you pictures?'

"I-Well. That is. *ahem*." Jaden coughed gently

His four girls laughed, grinning

Suddenly there was yelling from outside the Slifer dorm

'Who's that?' Mana asked

"If I'm feeling malicious, I'd say that, it was Jazz finding out she was staying here." Jaden answered, going outside.

He was wrong

In front of him was half a dozen yellow and blue's

"Okay, I'm wrong." He whispered to them, to which the students thought he was talking to himself. "What's going on? Why're you all here?"

... They all pulled out their Duel Disks, glaring at him

"Oh." Jaden stated simply...and grinned. Jaden brought out his own Duel Disk as he looked at them, inserting his deck into the slot.

He looked down at his disk and then back at them, his eyes changed to a golden yellow.

"Get your game on." He smiled

"Who's first?" Jaden called out as a Ra stepped forward "Guess it's you then?"

"That's right!" The Ra said arrogantly "We are going to show you who's your better, Slacker!"

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Jaden asked

"I KNOW it!" The Ra answered. "DUEL!"

"Duel." Jaden answered gently.

 **Ra Student - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

"I'LL start things off!" The Ra student called out, drawing first

He looked through his hand, an arrogant smirk on his face

"First off, I play 'Double Summon'. Letting me summon or set twice this turn. And I'll summon this monster in defence mode." He spoke, playing his first monster then sacrificing it to summon a second monster to the field in defence mode.

 **Ra Student: 4000 - 5000**

"Let me guess, your monster was 'Skull-Marked Ladybug'?" Jaden asked

"Yep. And I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn." He answered. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Jaden drew his card

"I play Dark Fusion." He stated "I send Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form Evil Hero Inferno Wing."

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **2100 ATK**

"I then summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. Now I play Dark Calling, banishing the Sparkman on my field with the Burstinatrix to fusion summon again." Jaden explained

"What the HELL are you summoning?" The Ra student asked

"I summon, Evil Hero SolarWind!" Jaden proclaimed

 **Evil Hero SolarWind**

 **FIEND Fire Level 6**

 **2400 ATK /1600 DEF**

"SolarWind? What does that do?" The Ra student asked

"This. SolarWind, pin that card down." Jaden spoke, pointing to one of the faced down cards on the Ra student's field

"What?" He gasped, seeing the card being disabled. 'Damn it! That's my 'Mirror Force'!' He thought in fright

"Now! Inferno Wing! Attack his monster!" Jaden called

The faced down monster was revealed it being some form of Lizard monster.

 **Black Scale Lizard**

 **Level 6**

 **DEF 2400**

 **Jaden: 4000 - 3700**

"Guess your monster wasn't strong enough, huh?" The Ra Student jeered

... Why was he now scared?

'Th-the hell is wrong with me? I damaged him. I-I shouldn't be scared!' He thought.

"I end my turn." Jaden answered, and with that SolarWind's second ability was activated. "This means, YOU lose 100 lifepoints and my SolarWind GAINS 100 ATK points."

"Huh? AH!" The Ra Student gasped as he was damaged

 **Ra Student: 5000 - 4900**

 **Evil Hero SolarWind: 2400 - 2500**

"Okay. MY turn!" He spoke, drawing his card. "I play a monster in defence mode." He summoned that monster faced down. 'It's all I CAN play!' He thought

"My turn." Jaden spoke, drawing his card. "I play Pot of Greed. Letting me draw two cards." Jaden spoke, drawing his two cards. "SolarWind, pin down the first card again."

SolarWind nodded and shot down the card she pinned down the first time. Disabling the Mirror Force.

'D-Damn it!' The Ra thought

"I now play V-Vile Heart." Jaden commented

"Wh-What?" The Ra Student asked in shock

"This card increases the ATK of one of my Evil Heroes." Jaden answered. "And I'm equipping it to Inferno Wing!"

 **Inferno Wing: 2100 - 3100**

"Now attack! Take his monsters out." Jaden called out

The two monsters sped forward and attacked the Ra's monsters.

SolarWind attacked the faced down monster, it was a Giant Soldier of Stone. Destroying it with ease.

Inferno Wing grabbed the Black Scale Lizard by the neck and ripped it off violently, and shoved it back into the neck-stump destroying it.

"HURP!" The Ra student gripped his stomach, feeling sick at the sight of it.

"And now, the effects of Inferno Wing. When she destroys a monster in defence mode, you take damage from the difference." Jaden started. "In addition, you ALSO take damage from the defence points of your Black Scale Lizard!"

"Wh-what?" The Ra asked in fright and saw Inferno Wing standing in front of him and shot a fireball into his face. "GAH!"

 **Ra Student: 4900 - 4200 - 1800**

"I play a face down and end my turn. Meaning SolarWind's effect takes place, meaning you lose another 100 lifepoints and she gains another 100 attack points.

 **Ra Student: 1800 – 1700**

 **Evil Hero SolarWind: 2500 - 2600**

The Ra student was now shaking in fear. He thought that he would beat Jaden. But this was terrifying. His whole mind was racing and scared

Jaden stood there calmly, an immovable object as his eyes glowed like beacons

'Wh-what. IS. This guy?' The Ra thought in worry, his hand shaking as he drew his card. 'H-Huh? it-it won't stand a chance...Damn it.' He thought placing it on the field. "I-I summon, Vorse Raider to the field. And reveal my faced down, Axe of Despair. Increasing his attack."

 **Vorse Raider**

 **Level 4**

 **1900/1200**

 **Vorse Raider: 1900 - 2900**

"Attack, his SolarWind." He ordered as his monster was now wielding a large axe

"Reveal trap. I-Insidious Hideout. This card stops one of my monsters from being destroyed while also halving the damage I would receive." Jaden spoke

 **Vorse Raider**

 **2900**

 **SolarWind**

 **2600**

 **Jaden: 3700 - 3550**

"Do you end your turn?" Jaden asked

"I-I...Yes." The Ra student squeaked

"My turn." Jaden drew his card and looked at him. "I activate SolarWind's ability, pinning down your faced down card one last time. And now it's time to end this. Inferno Wing, take out his Vorse Raider!"

 **Inferno Wing: 3100**

 **Vorse Raider: 2900**

Inferno Wing's eyes glowed and began to punch Vorse Raider, knocking the axe out of his hand and slammed it right through his skull, splitting Vorse Raider in two.

"Oh GOD!" The Ra student screamed as he saw that.

"And you know what happens next." Jaden spoke, looking at the Ra Student. "Her special ability. You take damage equal to the ATK of your Vorse Raider."

The Ra Student looked up at Inferno Wing again, who shot another fireball into his face

 **Ra Student: 1700 - 1500 - 0**

 **End Duel.**

 **Winner: Jaden Yuki-Muto**

"That's game." Jaden answered casually, the holograms disappearing.

Inferno Wing bowed at Jaden, smiling has she faded

"Anyone else?" Jaden smirked, his eyes sparkling

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guip2003: Here we go.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Wait and see, we've got plans.

Zombyra: We've got Blair covered, don't worry.

Crimson's AXZ: Hey Crimson, welcome back. Haha.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: WAY~ ahead of you. *slams bottle of vodka down on table*

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Mr . unknow: Just wait and see

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *hands you a bottle * First ones on the house

Crimson's AXZ: He is very petty

Zombyra: He won't be happy

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: You have not sent me any PMs

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a while later. Jaden was relaxing in his dorm. It was a long few hours. First he had to face an uppity Ra Student and next he faced a couple of Obelisks.

All in all...it was a hell of a way to start the school year.

And almost all of them used 'V-Vile Heart'...Which yielded some 'interesting' fights.

He smiled, snickering softly

'Killing some of those monsters with their own weapons? REALLY?' Yubel asked the Evil Heroes

'Hey, VILE HEART. It's in the name.' Inferno Wing answered.

'Besides, we kicked ass.' SolarWind added

'That's true.' Yubel sighed and nodded in admittance.

"It was good practice." Jaden added. "I've gotten a LITTLE rusty. I'm not doing my 'one turn end' as often."

'To be fair, you where toying with them My King.' Thunder Giant bowed

"True." Jaden pushed upwards and sat on his bed. "I have to admit it though. I haven't been practicing. But still, maybe there'll be some challenges this year."

'You were busy searching for the daughters of the Sacred Beasts, not your fault.' Cleo tried to soothe

"Thanks Cleo." Jaden smiled gently and sighed. "You know...I should go see Syrus and Bastion. See how they're getting on."

'And say hi to Dee.' Berenice reminded

"Of COURSE I'll say 'hi' to Dee. She IS my sister after all." Jaden answered, getting up from his seat.

*elsewhere*

In the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm, Alexis was packing her stuff into the wardrobes. It was nice to be back. And it was good to see Jasmine and Mindy. But what really threw her off was Nurse Fontaine, she was going to have a baby soon.

She, of course, knew her shared lover was pregnant with a baby from a one night stand but it was still shocking to see

'Hmm~, I wonder if it's a boy or girl?' She thought, more excited than she thought she'd be

Probably because Fonda asked Jaden to be her baby's father, it made them feel like a family.

Like a secondary mother

"I wonder if I'LL be a good mum?" She whispered to herself

"Yes Lex!" Jasmine cheered, she and Mindy walking in as they shared the room

"Huh?" Alexis asked as she saw them again. "Hey. Looks like we're bunking again."

"It IS our old room." Mindy commented

"That's true." Alexis nodded

"Hey, did you see Nurse Fontaine?" Jasmine asked excitedly. "It must be really great for her."

Alexis nodded in agreement

"Hey, I wonder if that sticker is still here from last year?" Mindy thought, looking in the walk in wardrobe.

"What?" Alexis blinked

"Do you remember last year, at the Duel Monster Spirit Festival? We went as the Harpy Lady Sisters." Jasmine spoke

"Yeah, I remember." Alexis nodded

"It's here!" Mindy spoke, getting the sticker, which was just a photograph with a sticky-tape boarder.

On it was the three of them in costume.

Alexis smiled, laughing a bit

"Jaden went as that king uniform, you duelled and beat that bitch. It was great." Jasmine looked at the picture and reminisced.

"Also the day I started to fall for you." Mindy blushed, looking at Jasmine.

"It was?" Jasmine gasped

Mindy nodded shyly. "But...I wanted to make sure. That it wasn't just the costume."

"So you found her hot?" Alexis smiled

"Um." Mindy blushed and shyly nodded

"Good thing I kept that outfit then." Jasmine mumbled

"You did?" Mindy smiled

"Yeah. For occasions." Jasmine admitted

"Occasions?" Alexis snickered

"Sometimes, when I'm feeling nostalgic or just in a playful mood. Okay?" Jasmine admitted, crossing her arms and huffing

"I think that's great." Mindy answered, hugging her girlfriend.

*In the Ra Dorm*

"Hey guys." Jaden waved

"Hey, Jaden!" Syrus called back, going down and saw his friend.

"Settled in okay?" Jaden asked

"Yeah. The beds here are...HUGE! Like, TWICE the size of-S-Sorry Jay, I didn't mean." Syrus spoke excitedly before he put his foot in it.

"It's okay, Sy. You earned Ra Yellow." Jaden answered

"But... So did you." Syrus frowned "Much more than I did."

"Yeah, well...I'm sure when Sheppard comes back we'll get this mess sorted." Jaden answered, understanding why Syrus said it.

He rubbed his friends head with a laugh

"Well, this IS a record. You beating four people before the school year begins. I'm impressed Jaden." Bastion came down with a smile and joke.

"Only four? Thought it was more." He shrugged

"Well, four Ra Yellows." Bastion answered.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Jaden nodded

"Well, you're welcome to come here, by my count. Humbling some of these new Ras will be a good thing from time to time." Bastion spoke, smiling at Jaden

"Thanks Bastion. Any GOOD eggs in the basket?" Jaden asked

"Not sure." Bastion shrugged "First years aren't here yet."

"Well, that's something to know." Jaden answered. "Sy, can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure."

Syrus and Jaden walked off, going somewhere private so they could talk.

"Okay Sy, mind if I talk to my sister for a bit?" Jaden asked

"Sure. Dee?" Syrus responded, summoning Dark Magician Girl, his girlfriend.

'Hey Jay!' She smiled

"Hey Dee. How're you?" Jaden asked

'I'm fine, Syrus has been a GREAT BF.' Dee answered with a smile, while rubbing her stomach.

"Dee. Are-are you-?" Jaden asked in worry

Syrus laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes." She smiled

"WHEN?" Jaden squeaked, trying not to draw attention.

'During the summer.' Dee shrugged

"Okay. Just. Okay." Jaden answered, feeling shocked. "But what about when you're in duels? Won't it-?"

"Nope, duels should be fine."

"Thank god." Jaden whispered

"I'll look after her, Jaden. I promise." Syrus promised, with more confidence than normal

"Heh, you've grown, Sy. And for the better." Jaden smiled, clearly proud

"Thanks. Hey, want to get something to eat or walk around the island?" Syrus asked

GRUMBLE!

"Yes." Jaden laughed awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go to the dining hall." Syrus chuckled and lead the way

"Awesome." Jaden answered, licking his lips.

"I take it you're taking advantage of our dining area?" Bastion joked

"Bastion. I am. OFFENDED!" Jaden feigned being insulted for a joke

"Yeah, we totally are." Syrus laughed, making Jaden break character.

"Yeah. We are." Jaden nodded

Bastion rolled his eyes with a smile. "Very well. I won't stop you."

*Elsewhere*

Jazz was back at her old 'dorm', which was a secluded bungalow on the island

She was officially a Ra but she refused to share a dorm with those others

"Ah, home." She smiled, seeing the home away from home away from home. "Alright guys, you can come out."

Emerging around her was all of her duel spirits

First were the Ojama Masters; secondly were a group of five wearing similar brown torso-armour and red trousers, all with a black tattoo of a modified scorpion.

One was a blonde spiky-haired teenage boy, with a mallet.

The second was a middle-aged man, with brown hair and glasses, on his belt was a knife and a thief's tools.

The third was a tall, bald-headed, burly man with a large metal mace.

The fourth was a middle-aged, purple/silver-haired man with an eye-patch, two swords and two guns on his belts.

And finally the fifth, it was a long brown-haired woman, wearing a red scarf, wielding a thorned whip and had C-Cup breasts

These were the 'Dark Scorpions'. And in order, they were: Chick the Yellow, Cliff the Trap Remover, Gorg the Strong, Don Zaloog and Meanae the Thorn.

"Ah~! Home sweet home!" Jazz smiled

'Hey, we're back at the house!' Chick smiled, looking around

'Yeah; I wonder if the bed got fixed up?' Cliff wondered, going around.

'Hmm, fridge.' Gorg thought and went to the kitchen

'Hey, guys wait up!' Don Zaloog spoke

Meanae sighed heavily. 'Boys.'

"I know." Jazz nodded

'I think we need more girls in the group...But that's just me.' Meanae suggested with a shrug.

"Nah, any more girls and there won't be enough dicks." Jazz joked

Meanae pondered that for a second...and nodded. 'Yeah, you've got me there.' She answered

"Besides, I have enough trouble dealing with you lot." Jazz joked

CRASH!

'Sorry!' Gorg called out

'...Yes, you do.' Meanae sighed

*time skip*

Jaden and Alexis were now together. It was just them at the beach.

It was the next day, the two enjoying the morning sea air

Jaden and Alexis breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alexis asked

"The sea, the beach or you?" Jaden responded with a smile

"Yes." Alexis joked back

He smiled and kissed her, smiling

"Hey look, the boat with the first years." Alexis smiled as she saw the white cruise ship nearing port

"Yeah, I wonder how many passed this year?" Jaden wondered

"Not sure." Alexis shrugged "Kaiba opened a few more duel schools so I think we will be getting a few less students."

"Hey, Kaiba spent money on OTHER schools and not the Slifer Dorm." Jaden spoke sarcastically. "What a shock."

"Kaiba gives the school a budget. They choose how to spend it." Alexis commented

"I know I'm...somewhat joking." Jaden answered, as he knew Kaiba personally. He was an okay guy. Bit arrogant and a bit TOO obsessed with technology and dragons but okay. A type of person who believes you earn what you get

"I heard what you did yesterday." Alexis spoke, breaking the silence and changed the conversation

"Huh?" He blinked

"Defeating eight students. I'm surprised." Alexis explained "I thought it'd be more." She teased

Jaden just playfully pushed her with a smile

Alexis smiled and hugged her fiancé

Coming off the boat were a large group of Ras and Obelisks, with only a smattering of Slifer students.

One being a blue haired woman

"Duel Academy. So good to be back!" She smiled, looking around. This woman was wearing the Slifer Red uniform, having brown eyes and a red luggage case with her.

She wore a tight yellow shirt, the Slifer jacket only coming to her ribs. She also wore black short shorts, black thigh high leggings and red shoes

'And this time, it's legal.' A gentle voice spoke with to the blue-haired girl. It was a yellow dress wearing, long brown-haired duel spirit. By all accounts, she seemed timid and unassuming.

'That is true.' Another Duel Spirit spoke, this time it was vastly different. It was a dark-blue-skinned, covered in spiked belts, knuckle-claws and a spiked blue head-piece. THIS Duel Spirit was the opposite: tall, threatening and ready for battle.

"I know, I know." She grumbled "But that Crowler was a dick to stop me from coming to school JUST because I called him a woman!"

'Well, he can't do that anymore. You've proven yourself.' The blue Duel Spirit answered respectfully.

'Come on, let's go and see the Slifer Dorm.' The girl spirit smiled

"Yeah!" The girl cheered and walked towards the sea

The girl ran all the way to the Slifer Dorm, remembering the way from last time she was here.

She soon arrived at what looked like a shack, smiling up at the building

"This is so AWESOME!" She smiled, going to the rickety doors and opened one.

"Hi Jaden!" She grinned... And the room was empty

"He's...not here?" She asked sadly.

She sighed and tried another room

Again. Empty.

"No. No. No. How many empty rooms ARE there?" The girl asked

'I dunno. Maybe they haven't brought the luggage in?' The girl duel spirit suggested

'Huh? My King. I sense him.' The blue duel spirit spoke, sensing power and flew off

"Huh? His 'King'?" The two girls asked each other.

"Jaden!" The bluenette smiled and ran off, following the warrior

Down at the beach, Jaden and Alexis were relaxing until the two saw the Duel Spirit.

"Malicious Edge?" Alexis blinked

"But that means-" Jaden followed

'My King, it's good to see you again.' The now named 'Malicious Edge' spoke, bowing before them

"Blair's here?" Jaden and Alexis asked

"JADEN!" The bluenette cheered, coming down to the beach

"Blair!" Jaden gasped

Blair almost leaped into Jaden's arms, but with Alexis there...she knew it would be difficult.

"Hi!" She greeted happily

"It. I. It's good to see you." Jaden answered, looking over her form with a gulp

He noticed that she had grown since last he saw her, seeing how slim and curved she had now become.

Plus her legs with those leggings and her shorts, it DID get his blood pumping.

"Hello, Blair." Alexis spoke

"Hi, Alexis." Blair responded, though she DID have a small angry tone in her voice...probably because she saw Alexis as a rival.

"Hey now, what have we here?" A voice laughed

"Huh?" The trio looked up the steps of the beach and saw a young man, who looked to be the same age as Jaden. He had silvery hair, blue eyes, wearing a grey suit with black shirt and a purple tie, silver-grey trousers and black shoes.

"Looks like a lover's tiff. Sorry if I'm interrupting." The man spoke with a joking tone

"Yeah, you kinda are." Alexis responded. "Who are you?"

The man just shrugged with a smile. "Just an enthusiastic duellist. I'm looking for 'Jaden Yuki-Moto'."

"... Sure." Jaden nodded before he added "Aster Phoenix."

"Aster?" Alexis gasped

"Phoenix? The Pro Duellist?!" Blair asked

The now named 'Aster' chuckled lightly. "I guess I couldn't count you out to know who I was, Jaden."

"My dad told me about you." Jaden shrugged. "A pro at such a young age."

Aster shrugged, smirking

"So, what do you say? Care for a quick duel?" Aster asked

"Sure." Jaden nodded

"Have you got your duel disk?" Aster asked, getting his own Duel Disk

"Always." Jaden answered, turning his Duel Disk on and set it to record. He wasn't taking any chances with Aster.

"Great." He answered, putting his deck in the holder.

"Duel." Jaden responded

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Aster - 4000**

"Mind if I go first?" Aster asked

"Sure." Jaden nodded, letting Aster draw

"Hmm. I summon Ojama Yellow in defence mode." He answered, summoning the weak level monster in defence mode

 **Ojama Yellow 1000 DEF**

"I end my turn." Aster answered simply

...

"Seriously?" Everyone asked

"Yes, seriously." Aster answered plainly.

'This CAN'T be his main deck.' Jaden thought as he looked at his hand.

It was a very strong hand, having Dark Fusion, Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman, Pot of Greed, V-Vile Heart and now Evil Hero Infernal Gainer.

'A good hand. Too much for JUST an Ojama.' Jaden thought to himself. 'But he's playing with me.'

"Well, Jaden?" Aster asked

"I'll start by playing Dark Fusion." Jaden spoke. "Sending the Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman from my hand to the graveyard to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem! Next, I'll summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!"

Summoned to the field was a large blue suited HERO monster, large ruby spheres on his chest and the backs of his hands and lightning-bolt shoulder joints.

Next to him was a demonic looking HERO monster, covered in purple plate-armour, spikes on his shoulders and a tail.

 **Evil Hero Lightning Golem**

 **LIGHT**

 **2400 ATK / 1500 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

 **EARTH**

 **1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Oh, wow. They look REALLY cool." Aster spoke in awe, but Jaden didn't trust it.

"Next I'll activate my two monster's abilities. First: Lightning Golem's ability. Once per turn I can destroy one monster on your side of the field." Jaden spoke, Lightning Golem summoning a large bolt of lightning from the sky, incinerating the Ojama Yellow.

"HNN!" Aster covered his face as the smoke was covering his view. As the smoke cleared, Aster was staring down Jaden's two monsters. "Guess it's a 4000 direct attack?" He asked

"No. I activate Infernal Gainer's ability; I banish him to let my Lightning Golem to attack TWICE!" Jaden answered determinedly.

Infernal Gainer nodded to his kind and disappeared from the field, his spirit entering Lightning Golem's gems making his fellow Evil Hero roar in strength.

"Take Aster out. Voltic Thunder!" Jaden called out

Lightning Golem roared strongly, his fists sparking with thunder as he struck at Aster twice with his electrified fists.

 **Aster: 4000 - 1600 - 0**

Aster exclaimed as he was flung from his spot and into the sand. Landing on his ass, le looked up at Jaden.

"That's game." Jaden answered simply, but it wasn't a happy one. It wasn't a challenge, Aster was testing him.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Good duel." Aster smiled, getting up

Alexis frowned. That smile felt so fake

"Well, I guess your skills WEREN'T exaggerated." Aster spoke

"Yeah, but your deck...It was flimsy." Jaden spoke, knowing Aster's test

"That obvious?" He laughed before his phone rang. "Oh, excuse me I've got to take this. Hello?"

Jaden, Blair and Alexis looked on at Aster who was listening to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. No, we duelled; well 'duel' is a strong word. He wiped the floor with me. Yeah, one turn. Uh-huh. Okay. See ya." Aster answered hanging up. "I've got to go."

"So I take it you're not a student?" Blair asked in confusion

"No, I'm not." Aster answered and began to walk off. "We'll meet again, Jaden."

As he walked away they could have sworn they saw several figures appear around Aster for a second

*Elsewhere*

In a large white room, windows open to see the sky. Lengthy blue rugs adorned the floor with portraits of angels and symbolic paintings on the walls.

In the centre of the room was a young man with long dark blue-black hair with a white tuft of it sticking upwards, wearing a white set of clothes, with some blue accents. He was seated at a rectangular table with a deck of cards on them. But not Duel Monster Cards. But blue backed cards with a twelve-pointed diamond star.

The man flipped some of the cards that were on the table, showing various pictures.

"Ah, yes. The King has awakened." He spoke with a smile looking at the picture. Next, he moved to another card, flipping that over. "Ah, and it seems that he is not alone."

He once again flipped a card again, and it showed 'The Lovers'. A Tarot card.

"Ah, yes. They've found each other again." he spoke putting the card down. "It seems that destiny has brought you two back."

He looked up at the sky, grinning "However it is only a matter of time... Until she once again... Sees the light."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed that said 'You uploaded Chapter 1 by mistake': Yes, thank you. I've fixed the story within minutes of your reviews and attention. Please enjoy the rest of the story.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *Drinks with you* AH! Yep. Destiny boners are real...And Yubel ALWAYS brings her A-Game. *brings another bottle*

Myfunvideos: Don't worry, they'll make their appearance.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: *sigh* weddings. Seem to be happening a lot this time of year.

Union Delta854: Trust us, Not gonna happen.

Wolfay: Glad you're enjoying it.

Crimson's AXZ: Wait and see.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Esteban: Never heard of Spirit Caller

caedwards: No

jedimasterb10: No it was not a JoJo reference. He uses tarot cards in the show because it's how he sees the future. Get that JoJo shit outa here.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: First, that is a review. Not a PM. Second, I will answer it when I update James Harem. That is how we do it.

Also, third and finally: I said the glasses was why I missed A upload, as in a singular one, and I paused the story because Ghost and I had no backlog and I did not want to rush chapters! I also updated the story for the last two weeks since, as I said, it was a planned 4 week hiatus! Do you not fucking read?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, Blair was getting settled in the Slifer Dorm, being next door to Jaden. Alexis was back in the Obelisk Girl's dorm; while Syrus and Bastion were...less than happy. Having someone intrude in their bedrooms to get them in the early morning air.

They both walked out of their rooms, annoyed

"Come on, ya slowpokes! We've got an early mornin' trainin' session!" The enthusiastic Ra Yellow spoke.

He was a tanned young man with grey-green eyes, black dreadlocks, wearing a green muscle shirt under a sleeveless Ra yellow jacket (because he ripped them off himself), green combat trousers and black boots, a dinosaur-like bandanna and a necklace made of dinosaur bones.

"Urgh...Bastion. What's going on?" Syrus asked tiredly, putting his glasses on

"Tyranno Hassleberry. He scored high on the duel exams but didn't go to the prep school." Bastion yawned, knowing who was causing the racket.

"Doesn't he know what time it is?" Syrus asked

"Time for you slugabeds to get trainin'!" The now named 'Hassleberry' responded, scaring Syrus awake.

"Hey now! You are not the boss of us!" Bastion frowned

"That's what YOU think, Private!" Hassleberry answered. "If we're gonna beat the top duellists here, we gotta train!"

"You aren't that top duellist." Syrus glared, defending his friend

"Oh yeah? I heard about you Truesdale. Got into Ra with your own skill, second in Slifer only to Yuki-Moto. HE is the best duellist in the school and we're gonna knock him off that throne." Hassleberry answered

...

"Fuck off." Syrus glared shocking everyone

"What did you say?" Hassleberry glared in anger.

"You heard. YOU can go and TRY to beat Jaden, but you can't. You're not forcing YOUR training on US. So, grab your duel disk, grab your deck AND FUCK OFF!" Syrus shouted.

...

Even the crickets weren't making a noise

"Want to take this outside, Truesdale?" Hassleberry glared, his eyes shifting to reptilian slits.

"If it'll shut you up." Syrus answered only for Bastion to get between them

"That's it you two. Stop it." Bastion answered. "It's early and we need sleep."

He turned to Hasselbery and stated simply "And if you want to boss ANYONE around, have some real authority instead of threatening them."

"Fine." Hassleberry answered, his eyes flickering back.

And he stormed off

"THAT. Was awkward." Bastion spoke in relief

Syrus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"What was THAT?" Bastion asked

"What was what?" Syrus responded

"THAT? That outburst." Bastion responded

"I've grown up a bit." Syrus shrugged, showing his grown confidence

Bastion blinked and nodded. "Fair enough. Night." He answered in a friendly manner.

"Morning." Syrus joked

"Morning." Bastion chuckled, going to bed.

Hassleberry however, went off to 'train'. But in fact, he was going to prove himself. It was going to be a rough morning for some.

*Time Skip*

Jaden arrived in class, rubbing his eyes

"Morning guys." Jaden spoke, seeing the seating placement and noticed he was virtually on his own.

"Hey, Jay." Syrus waved. "You and Alexis stay up late last night?"

"Not in that sense." Jaden answered. "Mostly it was because of a recent duel."

"Urgh, don't mention that." Syrus groaned. "Bastion and I couldn't get enough sleep this morning."

"Really? Why?" Jaden asked

"There's a new guy, Hassleberry. Tried to get us up at the crack of dawn for early morning duel practice." Syrus explained. "It's like he thinks he's some military tough guy. Forcing his way of life down other people's throats."

"Ouch. I'd hate to have that guy in my dorm." Jaden flinched gently.

"Yeah, but I told him off and we're here." Syrus answered

"Whoa-ho. Way to go, Sy." Jaden smirked, patting his back in pride

Syrus chuckled nervously but appreciatively.

'I'm so proud baby.' Dee praised

"Alright, class. Let's get to work." Professor Sartyr spoke as he walked in.

"Yes Professor." They responded, going to their seats.

"Hey, Jaden." Blair spoke as she sat next to him.

"Hey, Blair." Jaden responded, feeling a little awkward since he was far from Alexis.

And he knew the bluenette's intensions

The lesson continued on as normal...But then a Ra Yellow came in and was panting.

"What on Earth is going on?" Sartyr asked

"A-A Ra...He's-he's taking our Disks." The Ra Yellow panted

"What?!" The class gasped

"What?" Sartyr asked

"He's duelling everyone, saying he'll be the best in school!" The Ra answered

"Hassleberry." Syrus and Bastion groaned

"Everyone, stay here." Sartyr ordered politely as he was going to diffuse the situation

Jaden soon stood up, thinking he could stop him

"Sir, let me go sort this out." Syrus spoke, standing up.

"Pardon?" The teacher blinked

"Sy?" Jaden blinked

"Hassleberry and I had a fight earlier; if anyone should stop him, it should be me." Syrus explained

Seeing the fire in his friend's eyes Jaden nodded, smiling

"Alright. Mr Truesdale, you're excused. Everyone else, the lesson is on hold until we resolve this." Sartyr spoke

Syrus nodded and followed the Ra Yellow to find Hassleberry.

Over by the front of the Academy's gate, Hassleberry was wearing the Duel Disks on his back like a conquering warrior. He was undefeated at this point but learning from every match.

"Huh? Back for more?" Hassleberry asked before he saw Syrus putting on his duel disk.

"Remember what I said this morning?" Syrus asked, seeing him.

"Yeah. 'Duel or fuck off'." Hassleberry answered as he put his own duel disk on.

"DUEL!" The two proclaimed

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Hassleberry: 4000**

"I'll start things off." Hassleberry spoke, drawing his card. "I special summon Gillasaurus to the field in attack mode! And I'll sacrifice him to play this monster: Dark Driceratops! And follow it up by playing the field spell 'Jurassic World' increasing all 'Dinosaur' monsters by 300 ATK and DEF!"

Summoned to Hassleberry's field was a large green skinned dinosaur with feathers and purple claws and a bird beak.

 **Dark Driceratops**

 **Level 6, EARTH**

 **2400 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

 **2400 – 2700 ATK**

 **1500 – 1800 DEF**

"Next I'll place two cards faced down. And end my turn." Hassleberry spoke

"Fine, my turn!" Syrus spoke, drawing his card.

In his hand were Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak, Heli Magician, Jet Magician, Pot of Greed, Negate Attack and New Tomes of Techromancy Vol 1.

'None of my monsters are strong enough to take on his Dark Driceratops for now. But at least I can make a defence.' Syrus thought. "I summon Jet Magician to the field in attack mode and his ability allows me to special summon one level three 'Spellcaster' from my hand, and I summon Heli Magician!"

Summoned to Syrus' side of the field were two magician monsters, dressed in tattered robes, one's staff was made with parts from a helicopter's rotary blades while the second had a staff made from a jet-plane wing. On the belts of the magicians were triangles; Jet Magician's pointed upward with a single line under the single point. On Heli Magician's it was pointing downwards with a similar line cutting through the bottom point. The symbols for 'AIR' and 'EARTH'.

 **Heli Magician**

 **Level 4, WIND**

 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **Jet Magician**

 **Level 3, EARTH**

 **1200 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"You've activated my trap card! 'Hunting Instinct'! This card allows me to special summon one 'Dinosaur' monster from my hand and I summon this! Frostosaurus!" Hassleberry proclaimed summoning a large long-necked dinosaur made entirely of ice to the field.

 **Frostosaurus**

 **WATER, Dinosaur, Level 6**

 **2600 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

 **2600 – 2900 ATK**

 **1700 – 2000 DEF**

Syrus couldn't believe it he was facing down two 2500+ ATK monsters, but he couldn't falter. He HAD a chance. "I play two cards faced down." Playing his two traps faced down with only 'Pot of Greed' and 'New Tomes of Techromancy Vol 1' in his hand he needed to play this smart. "I end my turn."

"Good. My turn!" Hassleberry proclaimed, drawing his card. "Heh. I summon Black Stego to the field."

 **Black Stego**

 **1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **1200 – 1500 ATK**

 **2000 – 2300 DEF**

"I'm gonna end this quick. Frostosaurus attack first! Destroy his Jet Magician!" Hassleberry called out

Frostosaurus reeled its head back and shot out a barrage of ice at Jet Magician

"Not going to happen! I activate 'Negate Attack' stopping your attack before it comes through!" Syrus raised his trap card blocking the attack before it connected and skipped the rest of the Battle Phase.

"Fine. I play a card faced down and end my turn." Hassleberry answered

"Draw!" Syrus called out, drawing his next card. His eyes widened as he saw what it was.

'Hi~!' Dee's voice smiled as her card was drawn.

Syrus smiled as he saw her. "I play the spell card 'Pot of Greed' allowing me to draw two new cards." Syrus played his card and drew two more cards. He drew 'Mystic Temple of Techromancy' and 'Unite Spell'.

"I sacrifice my Jet Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus proclaimed sending his monster to the graveyard and summoned his Ace card and girlfriend to the field.

Dark Magician Girl appeared from the sparkling light of the sacrifice and twirled around with a smile.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

 **2000 - 2300**

"Here's how my 'Magician' cards work, while in the graveyard all my non 'Dark Magician Girl' cards are treated as 'Dark Magician' cards." Syrus called out, thus giving Hassleberry a heads up before he gets called out for cheating.

"Fine. But it's not enough. My cards still trump your monsters." Hassleberry answered

"But I'm not done yet. I activate the field spell 'Mystic Temple of Techromancy'! This sends your 'Jurassic World' to the graveyard and increases all 'Magician' monsters ATK on the field by 200!" Syrus spoke, seeing the prehistoric world transform into a magical and technological marvel of a temple.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2300 - 2500**

 **Heli Magician**

 **1400 - 1600**

 **Frostosaurus**

 **2900 - 2600**

 **Dark Driceretops**

 **2700 - 2400**

 **Black Stego**

 **1500 - 1200**

"But I'm not even done yet! I contact fuse my Heli Magician with my Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus called out

"You can do that?" Hassleberry gasped as he heard that. It being an uncommon practice in duelling

"I am! Arise from the skies and attack the ground! Come forth 'Assault Magician Girl'!" Syrus proclaimed combining his two monsters and summoned her to the field

 **Assault Magician Girl**

 **DARK, Spellcaster**

 **2900 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

 **2900 - 3100**

"Sam Hill! That's a powerful monster!" Hassleberry gasped as he saw it.

"Just wait. Because I'm going to activate my card 'New Tomes of Techromancy Vol 1'. This card allows my Assault Magician Girl to attack twice!"

"Say what?!" Hassleberry gasped

"Attack his Frostosaurus and Dark Driceretops! Sky Strike Spell!" Syrus called out as Assault Magician Girl attacked twice and destroyed the two Dinosaur cards, sending them to the stone age.

 **Assault Magician**

 **3100**

 **Frostosaurus**

 **2600**

 **Dark Driceretops**

 **2400**

 **Hassleberry**

 **4000 - 3500 - 2800**

"ARGH!" Hassleberry screamed as he was hit with that attack. "I activate, my trap card! Fossil Excavation! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon my Frostosaurus from the grave!" Doing the requirements of the card

...

But no monster was summoned

"Wh-What? What's happening?" Hassleberry asked

"My Assault Magician Girl's ability. While she's on the field, you can't summon any monsters that are level 5 or higher." Syrus explained

"Gah! No way!" he called out in shock

"Way. I end my turn." Syrus answered simply

It was now Hassleberry's turn. His deck was almost nerfed by that ability alone. But he would win and duel his way to fight Jaden.

Hassleberry drew his card and looked at his hand. All he could do now was stall for time to normal summon a level 8 monster.

"Hnn. I summon a monster in defence mode and switch my Black Stego to defence mode." Hassleberry spoke

 **Black Stego**

 **2000 DEF**

"I end my turn." He spoke

"My turn." Syrus spoke, drawing his card. "I summon Stealth Magician!"

Summoned to the field was a black-robed magician with an upside down black triangle with a staff made from a stealth plane.

 **Stealth Magician**

 **DARK**

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Let's go, Assault Magician Girl, take out his monsters." Syrus spoke, attacking the two monsters

Both of Hassleberry's monsters were destroyed without any problem.

"Oh, hell!" Hassleberry gasped

"Stealth Magician, attack Hassleberry directly!" Syrus called out

Stealth Magician shot out a blast of air magic and knocked down Hassleberry

"GAH!" Hassleberry grunted as his lifepoints dropped

 **Hassleberry**

 **2800 - 1200**

"Bit of a heads up, when my Stealth Magician deals damage to you, you lose a random card from your hand." Syrus informed him

"Thanks for the tip." Hassleberry groaned, getting up.

"I end my turn." Syrus answered

"My turn then." Hassleberry spoke and drew his card. "Huh? I play the spell card 'Pot of Greed'. Letting me draw two new cards." Doing so and looked at his hand. "Hmm." He closed his eyes and sighed

Syrus saw his demeanour and frowned. "Didn't draw what you needed?"

Hassleberry shook his head. "Damn. Guess my luck's run out. I play a monster faced down and end my turn."

Syrus nodded and drew his card. "Assault Magician Girl, attack twice. Sky Strike Spell!"

'RHAA! HA!' Dee reeled back her staff and shot out at Hassleberry and his monster, wiping it out and attacked him directly.

 **Hassleberry**

 **1200 - 0**

 **Syrus wins!**

"I win, Hassleberry." Syrus spoke, seeing him as the holograms disappeared.

"WHOO!" Voices clapped and cheered seeing the match.

"Huh?" The two gasped as they saw the class from the Academy's gate.

"H-How long were you there?" Syrus asked in shock

"Since the beginning, dude. No way was I missing this." Jaden smirked

Syrus blushed, laughing

"Hassleberry." Sartyr spoke, walking up to him.

"S-Sir!" The Dino Duellist gulped seeing his Dorm Head.

"I'm disappointed in you. Challenging students while out of class." Sartyr spoke

"Yes, Sir." Hassleberry owned up, not trying to be smart.

"BUT, I saw that duel. You've got potential, I will admit. But for now, I'm afraid you're on probation." Sartyr spoke

"Yes, Sir." Hassleberry nodded

"You can start by giving back those duel disks back to their original owners." Sartyr instructed, being a fair Head.

"Yes, Sir."

"AND you'll apologise to them, while you serve detention with me for a month." Sartyr answered

"HOLD IT!" A voice spoke, walking out. It was Crowler. "What's this? Illicit duelling? And vagrant students out of class?" He eyed Jaden and Syrus. "Such disrespect." As he tutted

"Now, one moment Headmaster; the situation is already under control." Sartyr answered "I sent them out on this task."

"You have?" Crowler asked, miffed that he couldn't exact his own 'punishment'. "Well, then. Good job, Sartyr." He walked off without looking back. 'Dodged a bullet for now, but soon.' He thought to himself and walked back to his office. 'Soon!'

"Right everyone, back to class. Mr Hassleberry and I will-" Sartyr spoke before looking at his watch. "Oh dear, is that the time? Class dismissed. Mr Hassleberry." He turned to his student.

"Yes, Sir." He answered once again, like a military soldier; bringing the Duel Disks with him to return them

The class were patting and cheering Syrus. They didn't know he could duel like that; the Paradox Brothers aside.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Spiritomb8: I've already got a brew. Cheers. *raises a coffee mug*

DCMarvelfan2018: Thanks very much.

Tigerclaw97: Yep. Syrus is our Krillin. In the best possible way.

 **Here're some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

elementalheroshadow: We do not have 3 to 4 people writing this. There is just Ghost and I, two of us. We write it together and Ghost edits. The typos are both of our fault when writing, but Ghost's in editing. Oh, also we are British. So some of those 'typos' might just be the difference in spelling.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Hasselberry is annoying.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later and the school was abuzz with one of the best days of the school's year. Jaden, Syrus and Bastion were with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy for a homework session.

"I can't believe it's come back this year. It's gonna be awesome." Mindy giggled

"What's gonna be awesome?" Syrus asked

"One of the best days of the year." Mindy responded

"It's sandwich day?" Jaden joked

"No, it's the 'Miss Duel Academy' competition." Jasmine answered

Both Jaden and Syrus shuddered at the thought of that, having a dreadful flashback involving Dorothy and a Dark Magician Girl outfit.

"Hey, what's with those looks?" Mindy huffed

"The words 'Miss Duel Academy'. VERY bad memories." Syrus groaned

"Ah yes. That uncomfortable memory." Bastion agreed

"AH. The one with Dorothy." Jasmine answered

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Dorothy. She's a good person though." Mindy responded

"Yeah, no doubt." Jaden agreed. "But what's this competition?"

"It's where the whole school votes on who will be 'Miss Duel Academy', going on to be a potential idol in the future." Mindy answered, getting glitter-eyed by the prospect

"Huh...Okay." Jaden answered

"So who's in the running?" Syrus asked innocently.

"Well, it goes over the month, people vote over time who they vote for to be the winner." Mindy explained

"I know who I'M voting for." Jasmine smiled, indicating Mindy, but kept it subtle.

"Who?" Mindy blinked, making the others chuckle

"You need to be nominated to take part though." Alexis explained "So it is also a bit of a blind ballot in that not everyone trying to win knows if they where even nominated. Honestly I find the whole thing stupid."

"Awe~, but Lexi. You'd do really well in it." Mindy pouted, acting cute.

"What does a beauty contest got to do with duelling? It's stupid!" Lex huffed and glared

"Eep!" Mindy ducked down, scared of her friend.

"Alexis, calm down. Okay?" Jaden asked, reassuring her.

"What was that?!" A female voice snapped

Who's that?" Syrus asked as a beautiful black-haired young woman wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform walked towards them. She had ample C/D-Cup breasts hidden behind her blazer, breasts that rivalled Alexis', and long slender legs concealed in black pantyhose

"Seika Kohinata. Winner of Miss Duel Academy last year." Jasmine answered back

"Were you talking to me?" Alexis asked standing up to see her

"You, insulting Miss Duel Academy!" She glared

"And? It's a stupid competition." Alexis answered

"You self righteous bitch! You think you're so great don't you?" Seika glared

"What did you call me? The competition is only for physical beauty, NOT duelling. What's the point of it?" Alexis asked

Sparks flared between their eyes

"I think I don't want to be here." Syrus quickly spoke

The others nodded and left

'I've never seen Alexis like that.' Yubel thought

"I know, must be because she values 'beauty' in a different sense than just a physical thing." Jaden whispered

'She is clever.' Mana shrugged

"True." Jaden nodded. "But I don't want her to lose control."

The others nodded in agreement, sighing

*Time skip*

It was a rough few days, Alexis and Seika were almost every day at each other's throats, in and out of class.

It was almost funny, some perverts hoping for a full on cat fight

"You know, this is why I'M not in this 'Miss Duel Academy'." Jazz spoke as she walked off past Jaden and Syrus.

"But I'm totally voting for my Mindy still." Jasmine grinned

"Suit yourself." Jazz answered. "Damn Crowler and his friggin' homework." Jazz muttered under her breath as she walked off.

"Awe, thanks Jasmine." Mindy smiled

"I almost don't want to say this, cause I know it'll bite me in the butt...But what if Alexis was put in the vote?" Syrus thought aloud.

"She'd probably win." Jazz, Jasmine and Mindy said as one

"I know that'd be true." Jaden chuckled lightly.

"HMPH!" Seika and Alexis walked off from each other in anger.

"Third time today?" Bastion asked

"She is so-GRRNN!" Alexis grunted in annoyance, stomping her foot down on the floor. "I fucking hate her!"

"Lex, Alexis. It's okay. It's okay, calm down." Jaden held her hand and looked into her eyes.

He held her cheek, kissing her cheek

"Jaden." She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Jaden nodded, smiling

Behind the corner Seika was glaring at them

'Grr! Why is he with HER?' She thought in anger. 'That slut does not deserve that guy! He's kinda cute, not really my type, but she is... BITCH!'

'Guess I'll have to show her. I'll PROVE that I'm not a shallow bimbo!'

*a few days later*

It was like rinse and repeat the past few days. Seika was trying her best to one-up Alexis while also getting votes in the 'Miss Duel Academy' competition and it was soon coming to a close.

Currently Seika was walking towards Jaden Yuki

"Hello, Jaden." Seika spoke kindly to him

"Oh, err...Hey?" Jaden spoke, looking up from a book. "... What's your name again?"

Seika almost stumbled and got angry from that comment, but she composed herself. "I'm Seika Kohinata. I'm running for Miss Duel Academy again this year."

She explained, leaning back against a tree. This pushing her chest out and emphasising her unique legs. Mainly because of her black pantyhose on her already sexy legs

Jaden gulped lightly, but tried to remain focused. "Is there a reason you want to talk to me?"

"Yes. I want you to ask that girlfriend of yours to back off. Or to help support me." She explained "She just keeps continuing this stupid feud. I just want it to stop." She half lied

"Well, considering she didn't start it." Jaden responded, trying to remember. "I'm sure she'll back off if you do."

"That's where you are wrong." She shook her head "I've tried to ignore her but whenever she sees me walks up and starts the argument all over again." She lied

"Hmm." Jaden mumbled, pondering on that. True, he's tried to stay away from this conflict...but at the same time, he WASN'T 100% on the ball right now. Caught off guard by this girl. She was very beautiful and those pantyhose, it made her unique. She stood out from the crowed of Obelisk girls

"I. I guess I can help." Jaden answered

"You can?!" She smiled happily, hugging him "Thank you!"

"Gack!" Jaden exclaimed as his face was RIGHT in her bosom.

"Thank you!" She smiled again, pulling back and kissing his cheek with her leg rubbing against his crotch for a second seemingly by accident "Bye!" She waved, running off

"I...err. What just happened?" Jaden asked himself in confusion.

*Elsewhere*

'How're you feeling Alexis?' Yubel asked kindly.

"Pissed off." She stated simply

'That's to be expected. People will always vie for power.' She answered and sighed.

Alexis nodded, her silver eyes blazing

'I'm sure that after all this, it'll blow over.' Yubel responded kindly.

"Yeah." She nodded "Hopefully."

Back in the school, everyone was pulling up all the tally votes for the latest election and see who would be going into the final rounds.

One name being a surprise to said contestant

"Well, this is a turn-out. A surprise last entry getting THIS many votes." The staff member spoke

"Numbers don't lie." Another responded.

They nodded, preparing for the event

After finishing the tallying they began to broadcast the results in the school

A stage was set up, the school entering their room

The students were waiting to find out who'd be the new Miss Duel Academy this year.

"Students, it was a VERY close match. In fact, it's the closest it's been." The announcer spoke.

'Heh. I knew it.' Seika smiled as she was walking up to the stage.

'Unbelievable.' Alexis rolled her eyes

"In first place. Tied with 198 votes each: Seika Kohinata and Alexis Rhodes!" The announcer proclaimed

...

'OH...! That's not good.' Yubel, Dee, Mana, Berenice and Cleo thought together

"WHAT?!" Both Seika and Alexis shouted in anger and confusion

"Impossible!" Seika snapped

"It's actually not. We've run the numbers three times." The announcer spoke. "All but one student has voted."

"Well? Who's that one student?" Seika asked

"I don't care about that; who put me IN this contest?!" Alexis responded

"Um...Jaden Yuki-Moto was the only one who hasn't voted yet." The announcer told them

...

SHUFFLE!

"Uh-oh." Jaden gulped, realising he was in deep ka-ka, as the entire school stared at him

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Bastion groaned.

"Out of EVERYONE; WHY Jaden?" Jazz groaned

"Who'd you vote for?" Syrus asked the two

...

"He's still got to vote." Jazz coughed, trying to divert the question.

"Why didn't you vote?" Jasmine asked

"I. Well err. I just didn't." Jaden answered.

"Well, the voting's done now so we've got a problem." Mindy answered

"Crap." Jaden flinched

"Now that's unfair!" Seika frowned "Jaden is Alexis' boyfriend. Meaning she will win by bias."

"Why don't we settle this by a duel?" Jaden just blurted out, thinking of the first thing to come into his head

"... Very well." Seika smiled "And to be fair, Jaden will be my champion."

"Huh?" The group and students asked

"Say what?" Jaden squeaked

"Me versus Jaden?" Alexis asked in shock

"Yes." She nodded "If he wins I get his vote, if you win then you get his vote."

"Fine." Alexis answered. "But I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Hey Lex, at least we get to duel again." Jaden smiled as he smiled at her as he walked down to the stadium

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Don't hold back okay?" Alexis asked

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jaden answered honestly, as both of them placed their decks in their duel disks and began the match.

"Ready?" The announcer asked

The two responded, their eyes glowing gold and silver.

"Begin!"

"DUEL!" The two proclaimed

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

 **Alexis**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off, Jaden." Alexis drew her card and looked at her hand

"I summon Cyber Striker." Alexis said as a woman wearing a skin-tight pink costume, a loose green soccer jersey hanging off her appeared. One of the shoulders of the jersey hanging off almost sensually. The monster had blue skin, green hair and over her eyes was a pink visor

 **Cyber Striker**

 **Level 3**

 **1200 ATK**

"I then play two cards face down." Alexis continued, putting two cards into her Spell/Trap zone before she then discarded a card "And I end turn. Go! Cyber Striker!" She ordered, pointing at Jaden

"HIYA!" the monster called as she kicked a glowing ball of light that hit Jaden in the gut

"Ah!" He gasped

 **Jaden: 4000 - 3400**

"During my end phase, if Striker did not attack but is in attack mode, she can deal half her Attack Points as damage." Alexis explained "Your turn."

"Okay, good move." Jaden answered, drawing his card.

In Jaden's hand was, 'Dark Signal', 'Evil Hero Solress', 'Hidden Allies', 'Mystic Tomato', 'Graceful Charity' and 'Elemental Hero Clayman'. Not really the best hand, but it was something.

"I play one card facedown and summon Evil Hero Solress!" Jaden called, playing Dark Signal face down

 **Evil Hero Solress**

 **FIRE Fiend Level 4**

 **1600 ATK 600 DEF**

"Okay, you going to attack?" Alexis asked

"Honestly? I want to, but those faced down cards of yours are making me cautious." Jaden answered. "Next I'll play the spell card 'Graceful Charity' letting me draw three cards as long as I discard two."

He drew three cards and smiled, discarding two of the three he drew "Now I play Dark Fusion, fusing Clayman and Burstinatrix! Come forth, Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

 **Infernal Sniper**

 **Level 6, FIRE, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Uh-oh." Alexis commented

"Yep." Jaden nodded

All the while, Seika was smiling, seeing her champion fight for her

She giggled, smiling at him

"But now, Solress' effect takes place. Since I summoned a new 'Evil Hero' to the field, I can deal 100X points of damage to you based on the monster's level. And Infernal Sniper is Level 6!"

Solress gathered a ball of fire in its hands and shot out at Alexis, dealing 600 points of damage.

"Gah!" Alexis called out

 **Alexis**

 **4000 - 3400**

"Good move, right?" Jaden asked

"Right." Alexis smiled, the two panting lightly

"Your move." Jaden nodded

"Trap, activate!" Alexis called, shocking Jaden "Cyber Recall! If my opponent control a Fusion Monster I can perform a fusion summon during your end phase! I fuse my Cyber Gymnast and my Cyber Tutu from my hand! Come forth, Cyber Masquerade!"

Emerging from the ground was a woman with green skin wearing a fancy black and red dress, cuts in the skirt showing her legs clad in black materials and bladed red heels. Her arms had fancy red ribbons wrapped around them. She had long white hair and her face completely covered by a featureless white mask. And finally she had several silver and blue metal parts sticking out of her shoulder had back

 **Cyber Masquerade**

 **Level 7, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, LIGHT**

 **2400 ATK**

"Okay, good move." Jaden answered.

"Thanks." Alexis answered. "Attack! Take out his Solress!" She spoke as she drew her cared. Her monster charged forth, performing a dance and striking the monster in two

"GAH!" Jaden covered his eyes as his monster was destroyed and his life-points dropped.

 **Jaden**

 **3400 - 2600**

"I activate my faced down 'Dark Signal', this allows me to special summon one 'Evil Hero' to my side of the field!" Jaden spoke

"Come out Infernal Gainer!"

 **Infernal Gainer**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Well then, I think I'll end my turn. And you know what that means, you take another 600 points of damage since my Cyber Striker hasn't attacked this turn." Alexis responded

"Oh no!" Seika gasped to herself

"URGH!" Jaden grunted as he took damage.

 **Jaden**

 **2600 - 2000**

Jaden was now halfway down his life points and it wasn't going to end soon. Those faced down cards were making his nerves rattle, and being put in this spot being Seika's champion and this whole 'Miss Duel Academy' thing was throwing him off.

"My turn." Jaden drew his card

As he drew his card... He and Alexis began to laugh

The general consensus was 'What's so funny?' and 'Why're they laughing?'.

"This is fun!" Jaden smiled "We don't do this enough!"

"You're right. When was the last time we did this?" Alexis asked

"Must've been..." Jaden began to think

"Last year." The two answered at the same time, then both laughing.

They both laughed and smiled, a joyfilled loving look on their faces

"I might win this time." Alexis teased

"That'd be new." He joked honestly "Time for Internal Sniper's effect! Fire away!"

"ARGH!" Alexis gasped as she was hit by Infernal Sniper's ability, losing 1000 life points

 **Alexis**

 **3400 - 2400**

"I forgot about that one." Alexis commented, coughing lightly

"Sorry honey." He chuckled "I now activate Dark Calling! I banish Evil Hero Infernal Sniper from my field and Elemental Hero Nechroshade! Come out, Evil Hero Molten Gunner!"

 **Evil Hero Molten Gunner**

 **EARTH, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, Level 9**

 **3500 DEF**

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped, seeing that powerful monster on the field.

"I guess you know where this is going." Jaden asked

"Plunging head deep?" Alexis commented

"Yep." Jaden nodded

"Hmm. You know I like that." Alexis smiled, her eyes going half lidded

Molten Gunner was an... Interesting monster

Molten Gunner had a large lava-made shield, molten obsidian armour and fiery armour.

And while she was in defence mode, well. She could attack directly.

"It's my battle phase, so direct attack!" Jaden called, his monsters Attack Points being halved as they are used to attack Alexis directly

Molten Gunner raised her gun and shot out a flurry of volcanic bullets at Alexis.

"GAH!" She called out, feeling the heat as it were from Jaden's attack

 **Alexis**

 **2400 - 900**

"One more hit like that and I'm done." Alexis realised, while she grinned widely, her eyes sparkling

"Yeah. This turn decides it." Jaden nodded "You're turn."

"Oh god yeah." Alexis shuddered, drawing a card and licking her lips

"... Does anyone else feel like they are watching these two doing foreplay?" Jazz commented to which a few others nodded in agreement

"Draw!" Alexis smiled as she drew dramatically.

Silence, the two looking deep in each other eyes, before Alexis looked at her hand and grinned "Okay then! I play Machine Angle, Holy Ritual!" She called

Jaden's eyes widened, knowing how many stars were currently on the field, Alexis could summon anything!

"This allows me to perform a ritual summon! Using monsters from my field, to ritual summon a monster from my deck!" Alexis explained

"And I've got a guess to know who you're gonna summon, Lex." Jaden spoke

"Really now? Who am I summoning with a level 7 monster?" She smirked

"Hmm~." Jaden pondered, playfully playing along. "Cyber Angel Majanda?" He asked

"... Lucky guess." She winked, taking Masquerade and putting it in the grave before placing a new monster onto the field. Emerging before her was a blue skinned woman wearing fancy gold and white cloth, the woman having six arms with several hammers in her hands

 **Cyber Angel Majanda**

 **Level 7**

 **LIGHT, thunder/ritual/effects**

 **2750 ATK**

"Just great." Jaden sighed, crossing his arms "And I was winning." He took all the monsters in his field and putting them in his graveyard

"Sorry, but not sorry." She smiled. "Looks like I got you this time."

Jaden nodded with a smile

"Wait, someone explain to me what the hell just happened." Jazz asked

"That monster destroys all monsters Jaden controlled when it was ritual summoned." Bastion explained

"So...So Jaden's lost?" Syrus blinked in shock

"No, because I can't attack my opponent directly with Cyber Angel Majanda." Alexis explained

"But she CAN attack with her Striker." Jazz realised.

"That's right. Go Cyber Striker!" Alexis answered, sending her monster to attack

Cyber Striker leapt up and hit Jaden with a powerful kick

 **Jaden**

 **2000 - 800**

"Oh, that hurt." Jaden grunted

Seika was biting her thumb's nail, she was anxious by this. It was going down to the wire.

'Be okay.' she thought

"Looks like we are about even." Jaden smiled as he drew a card

"Yes, it does." Alexis answered, not commenting on how she was going to win. She knew that was a sure fire way she would lose.

She expected to lose.

"My turn. Draw." Jaden spoke, drawing his card.

...

...

And he smiled.

"Uh-oh." She noticed it

"I play, Card of Sanctity. Both of us now draw up to six cards!" Jaden called out.

"Bring it!" Alexis smiled as she drew. She knew she was going to lose now, this was exciting 'I wonder what Jaden's going to pull out?!' she thought eagerly

Jaden chuckled, feeling this shared excitement.

This was it!

Jaden looked at his fresh new hand...and he had won.

"Heh. Lex. I gotcha now." He smiled. "I play Dark Fusion! To summon Evil Hero Wold Cyclone!"

Coming from Jaden's hand, Elemental Heroes Avian and Wildheart fused together in a dark vortex was Wild Cyclone

 **Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**

 **Level 8**

 **1900 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

"HRA!" Wild Cyclone proclaimed

"And with Elemental Hero Necroshade in my graveyard, I can normal summon THIS monster! Come forth: Elemental Hero Neos!"

 **Elemental Hero Neos**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000**

"That's a good move, but he won't be able to beat Majanda." Jasmine commented

"Don't count him out just yet." Syrus responded

"Huh?" Mindy asked

"Alright, Wild Cyclone attack! Take out Cyber Striker!" Jaden called out

"Rah-HA!" Wild Cyclone leapt into the sky and struck down onto Striker. Not only destroying her, but also Alexis' spells and traps on the field

 **Alexis**

 **900 - 200**

"Now I play the quickplay spell 'Sudden Dark Fusion'!" Jaden called out, activating the card from his hand

"He's WHAT?!" Seika gasped in shock.

"Heh. I knew it." She smiled

"I fuse together: Wild Cyclone and Elemental Hero Neos together to form: Evil Hero Neos!" Jaden called out, summoning his monster

Both Neos and Wild Cyclone were enveloped in the vortex and fused together. A powerful beam of energy blasted out from the void and rose a monster that looked very similar to Neos but with a black body. He also had long, bladed black wings that were like those of Cyber End Dragon only organic... And on fire...The orb in his chest was a dark purple. Spiky black and gold armour was now attached to Neos' shoulders, upper arms, chest and feet with the armour looking similar to the Supreme King's, only less regal more like one of his knights. Neos had a near insanely long red cape with deep red lines over his body. A near infinitely long chain was wrapped around Neos' arms and form, the chain being a full grey... And also on fire. His head had his normal yellow eyes but his head fin looked similar in shape to the Supreme King's helmet... And once again, his head was on fire..

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **Level 9, DARK, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

"Now, here's how Sudden Dark Fusion works, when I fusion summon a monster that card is immune to all spell, trap and monster effects. But when Evil Hero Neos is summoned, his ATK and DEF become the combined total of the monsters fused PLUS 2000 extra attack points!" Jaden proclaimed

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The crowd gasped

Alexis just smiled. She was beaten.

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **0 - 4400 - 6400 ATK**

 **0 - 4300 DEF**

"Let's go Evil Hero Vengeance Neos! Take her Majanda out!" Jaden called out

Holding an orb of pure wind in his palm, Evil Hero Vengeance Neos expelled it and sent Majanda flying.

Alexis felt the typhoon of winds blow through her, but she stood her ground.

 **Alexis**

 **200 - 0**

 **WINNER:**

 **JADEN!**

"That's it! The winner is decided!" The announcer spoke as the holograms disappeared. "We have our winner for Miss Duel Academy!"

But Jaden and Alexis just ignored him...and kissed right there on stage.

"My room! Now!" Alexis panted as she broke the kiss, pulling him into another one as she moaned

"Already there." He responded, pulling her away.

"Err...Should we-?" The announcer asked, seeing the two run off

Seika was shocked to see that the two were just making out on stage. Seeing Jaden be that forceful with Alexis.

She frowned softly, her fists closing as she was pulled onto the stage

"Miss Duel Academy, everyone!" The announcer called

The classes cheered for her, but they were still pumped from that match from earlier. So the applause was split.

"THAT was friggin' close!" Jazz commented.

"Yes, a real close match." Bastion nodded

"Want to go get some new cards?" Syrus asked kindly.

The others nodded in agreement at that

Over with Jaden and Alexis, the two had used their abilities to teleport to the Obelisk Girl's dorm where they landed on her bed.

Kissing deeply they fell onto her bed, holding each other close

'Oh god, I want him.' Alexis thought happily, kissing Jaden passionately.

"I love you." Jaden smiled

"I love you too." She whispered, groping his ass playfully.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Spiritomb8: We DO get those references. And we ARE British.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It's their version of foreplay. It happens

jedimasterb10: Glad you enjoyed the chapter

foxchick1: Yep. *Nods* Felt that way too.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mr. Unknow: Exactly

jedimasterb10: Considering how well the opponents know each other, you'd expect that

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It turns them both on. When they Duel each other

Spiritomb8: Completely pointless Blackadder reference.

A message to everyone: Considering how many people where asking for us to use Seika, and no one reacted to how we are now using her/how we adapted the manga chapter she was introduced in I feel a bit upset.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following day after the Miss Duel Academy competition and everyone was still buzzing from that duel. How Jaden stole victory from Alexis...but how they both stole the show.

Seika had, of course, won Miss Duel Academy but she wasn't happy

Her victory was hollow, after being outshined by the match. True she got what she wanted...but there was something else.

Jaden... He was a special person

He was passionate, strong; there was something about him that caused her heart to thump a little extra.

He was kind and funny. He was faithful. He loved duelling

"Jaden." She whispered as she felt her cheeks flush a little.

'... Oh no!' she gasped, staring into her mirror

She looked at her cheeks and noticed the small pink blush. She was crushing on Jaden Yuki-Moto.

No, more than that

She felt like...she was falling in love with him.

'Oh god. I can't believe it.' She thought, trying to get rid of her blushes

"Damn it Seika, snap out of it!" She told herself

"You should be celebrating becoming 'Miss Duel Academy'."

She rubbed her head trying to get her mind out of it...but then something twinged, changing her thoughts from 'Miss Duel Academy' to 'Mrs Seika Yuki-Moto'.

She shook her head, grumbling 'Stupid. But either way, Alexis does not deserve Jaden. She is using him, I'm sure of it!'

Over in Alexis' room, Jaden and Alexis were lying under the covers and panting heavily.

"Oh. Man." Jaden panted as he looked to the ceiling.

"Yeah." Alexis blushed happily, covering her breasts with the quilt.

Jaden smiled, kissing along her shoulder slowly

"That was amazing, Jaden." Alexis whispered

"It was." Jaden answered, kissing up to her neck. "As always."

"How're the others?" Alexis asked

"They're fine." Jaden answered, kissing her neck now.

'Yep.' Mana smiled as she appeared

'Very good show.' Cleo teased

'You've got a LOT of endurance.' Berenice followed with a smirk.

"Very funny." Alexis blushed

'It's a compliment.' Berenice answered

'You should get up though. Isn't there supposed to be that event going on?' Yubel commented

"You're right!" Jaden answered in realisation.

"What is it?" Alexis asked

"The match between Aster Phoenix and Zana. It's supposed to be happening soon." Jaden answered "We get a live view of Zana's pro-Duelling debut! And against Aster, he's a famous duellist! This is going to be awesome!"

Alexis could only smile, seeing Jaden's joy for duelling as clear as day

"Let's go." She kissed him

"Thanks for understanding, Lex." Jaden answered, getting dressed

*Time Skip*

The school was in a rush, excited

They all gathered into several class rooms, big screen TV's showing the event

The Obelisk Blues were excited, seeing their fellow colour face against a pro duellist, the other dorms were excited cause they get to have morning classes off while this was going on.

Syrus was, understandably, not enthusiastic. Even though Zana WAS his sister, it was tough for him to route for her. But he didn't want her to lose on purpose.

He hated her but he still respected her

The remaining Slifers, among whom were Jaden and Blair were looking on in awe.

Jaden was there for the excitement of the match, while Blair was there for Jaden. Being there for Zana was just an afterthought.

And sitting smuggest of all, in the Chancellor's office, was Crowler. Having his own personal TV and a glass of water. "Hm, Zana will prove that she's the best." He said "After all, she is MY star student."

Down in the classroom, Jaden was sitting with Blair, as per the school's system.

And on the TV, through to the other side of the world, Zana was awaiting her match with Aster Phoenix.

'I've learned more since duelling Jaden.' She thought in her changing room, looking at her deck. 'A balance of power AND strategy.'

She was dressed in her Obelisk outfit with blue pants and a golden star on her blazer

'Jaden. I hope you're watching. I'm going to win.' She thought with determination, not having lost her infatuation for the Slifer Red

No, not infatuation. She wanted his power, she wanted his position. Those two pushing her past her current standing!

She WOULD become the best duellist in the world!

"Ms Truesdale." The announcer spoke

Zana stood up and readied her duel disk and deck; walking to the stadium

She walked out, confidential and clenching her fists

"Here we are, ladies, gentlemen and duellists of all ages. To the finals of this years 'Pro Circuit Dulling Championships'!" The commentator called out.

The applause was loud as it echoed through the dome.

"Here is the challenger, the rising star, who has been dominating match after match. Zana Truesdale!" The announcer proclaimed

There were people clapping and cheering for her, some people actually had banners with her name on them.

"And now." The announcer continued, the lights shut off, with only one pointing to the opposite side. "Our champion, the Pro Circuit leader and 'Hero' of this match. Aster Phoenix!"

Coming through the duel tunnel, was Aster smiling and waving at the crowd with a shit-eating grin until he got to the stage as he saw Zana

The two walked to the centre, as per the regulations.

The referee exchanged decks so that the two could shuffle each other's decks before handing them back.

"I want a good clean duel." The referee spoke, the two nodded and saw the coin. "Call."

"Heads." Aster spoke confidently

"Tails." Zana answered

The referee flipped the coin and caught it. "Heads. Aster goes first."

The two looked at each other and then went back to their sides. It was on

"DUEL!" The two proclaimed, wearing their headsets so that they could hear each other.

 **Aster**

 **4000**

 **Zana**

 **4000**

Back at Duel Academy, they were eager to know what Aster was going to start with. Jaden especially, he felt cheated back in his duel with him.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Aster spoke, summoning an Elemental Hero to the field on his first turn

 **Elemental Hero Avian**

 **1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

The looks on the students were total shock. Jaden couldn't believe it either. He didn't think that Aster would use a 'Hero Deck'!

"J-Jaden." Blair whispered

'My King.' The Duel Spirit of Avian gasped

"I know." Jaden whispered

"Next I'll place two cards faced down." Aster followed up. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Zana called as she drew a card

Zana looked at her hand and knew what to do. "I Special Summon, my Cyber Dragon!" She called out, summoning her monster to the field. "Since you have a monster on the field and I don't."

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

Aster just smiled, knowing how Zana was going to play this. "And I attack your Avian!"

Zana's Cyber Dragon lunged forward, bearing its cybernetic fangs at the Elemental Hero

"I activate 'Draining Shield', this stops your attack and raises my life points by the same amount as your monster's attack!" Aster defended

"I don't think so! I activate 'Trap Booster', by sending a card from my hand to the grave, I activate 'Trap Jammer' to negate your Draining Shield!" Zana proclaimed

"You'd think that. I activate my OWN Trap Jammer and stop yours from being activated." Aster answered, raising his second trap card.

The abilities of the three traps flew around the field and cancelled each other out as Cyber Dragon's attack increased Aster's life points.

 **Aster**

 **4000 - 6100**

"Damn it, I end my turn." Zana responded, knowing she didn't have much left.

"My turn then. I draw...and activate 'Pot of Greed', I draw two cards. And fuse the 'Elemental Hero Avian' on my field with the 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' in my hand!" Aster smiled, activating the card

Jaden and his Hero Duel Spirits were in shock, was Aster copying him? What WAS this?

"I summon, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Aster proclaimed, summoning an Avian winged, and clawed Hero with a black and red flame motif bodysuit.

 **Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer**

 **Level 6, FIRE, Warrior/Effect/Fusion**

 **2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Now, attack! Destroy Zana's Cyber Dragon!" Aster spoke with a smile

Phoenix Enforcer did as it was told, using its claw to strike at Cyber Dragon.

"But both will be destroyed." Blair spoke in confusion, not knowing this Elemental Hero

"It has an effect." Jaden thought aloud, echoing what Zana was thinking as her Cyber Dragon was destroyed and Aster's Phoenix Enforcer remained on the field.

"As you can see, my Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle. So, I set a card face down and end my turn." Aster smiled

Zana growled as she saw those heroes. Thinking back to how Jaden uses 'Hero' monsters, she WOULDN'T lose here.

"Draw!" She drew her card

"I play my own Pot of Greed and draw two cards! I then play Power Bond to fuse together two of my Cyber dragons!"

Aster's eyes blinked as he heard that. A VERY powerful combination.

Summoned to Zana's side of the field was a two-head Cyber Dragon.

 **Cyber Twin Dragon**

 **Level 8**

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **2800 - 5600**

"Oh, THAT is a good move." Aster commented

"Cyber Twin Dragon, ATTACK TWICE!" Zana commanded

Cyber Twin Dragon reeled back its heads and shot out a powerful beam at Phoenix Enforcer.

"Activate trap card! Elemental Recharge, I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on my field!" Aster quickly spoke and gained life points as quickly as he lost them

 **Aster**

 **6100 - 7100 - 100**

It was lucky for Aster that Phoenix Enforcer was on the field and couldn't be destroyed in battle.

"I end my turn." Zana frowned, knowing she didn't win this turn and the effect of 'Power Bond' was still in effect

 **Zana**

 **4000 - 1200**

Aster smiled and drew his card and looked at it. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! And I'll equip him with 'Spark Blaster'."

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Equipped to Sparkman's hand was a black laser-gun that connected to his arm.

"Next I activate, 'Guard Penalty' and use it on your Cyber Twin Dragon!" Aster spoke, activating the card from his hand. "Now, I use Sparkman's blaster to switch your Cyber Twin Dragon three times."

Zana did as she said, switching it to defence mode, then attack and then again in defence.

Due to the effect of Guard Penalty, Aster drew two new cards.

Aster's shit-eating grin was back. "I activate Polymerization, fusing together Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer. To summon 'Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer'!"

Summoned to the field was green suited and shining silver armoured and winged Elemental Hero, with spiked silver hair

 **Shining Phoenix Enforcer**

 **Level 8, FIRE, Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **2500 - 3700**

"For those of you who may not know, Phoenix Enforcer's special ability includes him gaining 300 ATK points for every 'Elemental Hero' in my graveyard. And I count four. Attack, destroy her Cyber Twin Dragon!" Aster reassured the crowd and attacked, destroying Cyber Twin Dragon

Zana grunted in pain as she lost her card

"I play a card faced down and end my turn." Aster spoke, playing a card faced down.

"Draw." Zana growled, getting that fire back against these Elemental Heroes.

She looked at her hand. There was only one monster that could save her now, but all the cards needed were in the graveyard.

Or they would be, in her old deck

"I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Zana called

Summoned to the field was a thin serpent Cyber Dragon-like monster

 **Cyber Dragon Zwei**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Machine/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"What does that do?" Aster asked, looking at the monster

"While it is on the field its name is treated as Cyber Dragon! Next I play Double Summon and normal summon Cyber Dragon Dri!"

Summoned to the field was a second serpent-like Cyber Dragon, but it had metallic fins on its back

 **Cyber Dragon Drei**

 **LIGHT, Machine/Effect, Level 4**

 **1800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"And here's my Drei's ability, when I normal summon it, I can change the level of all 'Cyber Dragon' monsters to level 5." Zana spoke

"And now I special summon Experimental Cyber Dragon!" Zana called as a smaller silver cyber dragon with unfinished cannons and some parts not covered in armour appeared on her field

 **Experimental Cyber Dragon**

 **LIGHT/ Machine/ Tuner/Effect**

 **Level 1**

 **210 ATK**

"Okay, NOW you've lost me. What does THAT do?" Aster commented

"It can be special summoned from my hand if I have two Cyber Dragon's on my field." Zana explained before she grinned "Now I tune my level 1 Experimental Cyber Dragon with my two level 5 monsters, Cyber Dragon's Zwei and Drei! Synchro Summon!"

"You're WHAT?" Aster and the stadium asked in shock, seeing this new form of summoning

"Jaden, didn't YOU?" Syrus asked as he saw what was happening.

"Yeah, I did." Jaden nodded

Back at the stadium, Zana's new monster was being summoned

"New technology, formed from millions of tests, emerge and show the results of your evolution! Synchro Summon, Level 11! Cyber Armageddon Dragon!" Zana changed

Emerging from a series of stars, glowing green rings and a massive burst of light was a monster of a dragon. It looked like Cyber End Dragon only MUCH larger with more streamlined and advanced looking plating, large wings made of several slabs of metal connected together by blazing green energy, a single long slithering tail that ended in a large cannon and three long fierce looking heads with heads that looked almost knife like in how sleek and curved they where

 **Cyber Armageddon Dragon**

 **LIGHT/ Machine/ Synchro/ Effect**

 **Level 11**

 **5000 ATK**

"Oh. THAT is problematic." Aster blinked, looking up at this massive monster

"Attack! Armageddon Burst!" Zana roared

The stadium was stunned in shock as Cyber Armageddon Dragon shot out a plasma blast from its three mouths

They felt the air ripple, the attack flying towards Aster...

BOOM!

"Sorry, didn't think you'd be that much of a threat." Aster smirked, a large golden cylinder in front of him having absorbed the attack "But you sprung my trap, Magical Cylinder."

Zana's eyes widened in shock. As she saw her own attack being repelled back right at her.

'Damn it. Not the ending I wanted.' She frowned as her attack was shot right back at her and decimated the remainder of her life points.

 **Zana**

 **1200 - 0**

 **Aster Phoenix wins!**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our winner: Aster Phoenix!" The announcer called out

"And a MARVELLOUS use of the new Synchro Summoning done by our challenger, Zana Truesdale. A new technique created by Maximillion Pegasus..." The sponsor and colour commentator continued

Down on the field, Zana fell to her knees in dismay, her new deck, her strategies. Undone.

Worthless

Outclassed

"Bad show. Then again, the BETTER duellist won." Aster looked down at her, the light behind him made him look like a god in high. Unattainable. Undefeatable. It made her feel like an insect.

As he walked off, Zana's hand was shaking.

Back at Duel Academy, the students were shocked. Zana, one of the best duellists that came from the academy, had lost.

Crowler's face was stunned. His brain was broken.

His Obelisk Blue, a representative to the school, was defeated.

Jaden felt sick. He went outside of the classroom to get some air. So did Syrus.

"That Aster..." Jaden frowned

'Jaden, you mustn't get-' Dee tried to speak before

THUD! CRACK!

Jaden punched the wall and made a small crater.

'My King.' Neos spoke in a sombre tone.

Jaden panted and looked to the floor. "I know it's not you or the others, Neos. But Aster-"

'We know.' Sparkman nodded

'He. WILL. Pay.' Yubel added

'Syrus?' Dee looked at her boyfriend.

He didn't know what to say. He saw Zana lose to Jaden, but that was Jaden. Aster was a pro player...to him, it was like he wasn't even trying. "I don't want to say anything, cause I KNOW it'll lead to something else."

Dee frowned and hugged him.

"Mr Yuki-Moto." A teacher spoke, coming from the hall.

"Yeah?" Jaden asked

"Phone for you. Says it's important." The teacher answered

"Okay?" Jaden asked, taking the phone "Hello?"

"Ah, good. Is this Mr Jaden Yuki-Moto?" An unfamiliar voice spoke

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?" Jaden nodded

"Dr Frigga, I'm calling on behalf of Ms Fonda Fontaine." The now named doctor spoke

"Fonda? Is she alright?" Jaden asked in worry.

"Yes, she's fine. She wanted to let you know that the birth was successful. She's had a son." The Doctor answered

Jaden was stunned. He just heard that Fonda was now a mother.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" Syrus asked

"She...She's had the baby." Jaden whispered. "It's a boy."

'Congratulations!' Dee cheered

"Wow, that's amazing." Syrus spoke, patting his friend's back.

"Is she okay? Are they both okay?" Jaden asked

"Both mother and child are fine. She's told us of your situation and knows that you can't visit at this time. But she'll be back within the week." The doctor answered

"Okay." Jaden nodded, sighing happily

"Well, that's everything, Mr Yuki-Moto." Dr Frigga answered.

"Thanks. Next week?" Jaden asked

"Yes, next week." The doctor answered

"Right, thanks again. Goodbye." Jaden hung up and sighed

"I'm going to be a father." He smiled

"You're what?" Syrus asked in shock

"I'm...I'm going to be a dad." Jaden repeated, laughing with a growing realisation. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Starkiller Lord: During the time of this chapter, I was unaware of Destiny Hero support cards. But they WILL appear

DragonNightmare90: Wait and see, we have plans.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Why wait? *puts bottle of Vodka down* *Chuckles*

Bastion Heartz: Chronology. Xyz monsters didn't start appearing until AFTER Synchro monsters.

jedimasterb10: Early season Aster IS a dick.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

talesfanjmf: Fonda was only on the island for the welcome ceremony. And it's been nearly a month since then

presea221: He's pissed at how Aster duels, humiliating and 'talking down' to his opponent. And he is pissed because of his last interaction with Aster he realised Aster's plan of trying to get under his skin so he's getting his anger out now

Bastion Heartz: Because, time line wise, this is where Synchro monsters would start being made while XYZ wouldn't be until near the end of 5Ds which is about 10 years after GX.

Starkiller Lord: We will.

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that I've been a bit late with a 'New Year Update' but family, Christmas and New Years were a busy time for us. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later. Jaden was coming down from his 'I'm a dad' high and was coming into the 'I'm a dad!' realisation.

He was scared he wouldn't be good enough to help Fonda raise her son

Being both a student, younger than her AND had a fiancé, it was just weighing on him.

"Jaden, Jaden. Calm down." Alexis spoke "It will be alright."

"I don't know, I mean...What if he doesn't like me? What if I mess up?" Jaden responded, finding his mind going a hundred miles an hour.

"Jaden. He's a baby." Alexis smiled "A recently BORN baby. I'm SURE that he'll like you." Alexis answered, kiss him gently, reassuring him

"Hmm~, thanks Lex." He whispered, hugging her.

*Elsewhere*

"So, where did you and Jaden go after the match?" Jazz asked bluntly to Syrus.

"Out to get some air." Syrus answered, not giving too much away

It wasn't his to tell

"That match though. VERY close, I have to admit." Bastion commented. "And this new 'Synchro Summoning'. You DO know people will be buying cards like crazy in order to get them."

"True...Oh shit. The lessons." Jazz groaned. "They'll get crazier."

"It seems really complicated to me." Syrus frowned

"Only because it's a VERY new concept. But from what I could gather, it's all to do with the monster's levels." Bastion answered, remembering the duel. "Like fusion only without the spell card. All that matters are the levels."

Both Jazz and Syrus looked at each other and then back at Syrus. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to see or use it in action before I trust it." Jazz responded

"We saw Jaden use it last year." Bastion reminded them of when Jaden had used Yugi's new deck against Demitri

"Unlike YOU, **I** can't remember that." Jazz answered, rubbing her eyes. "But, I meant if **I** use it or see it."

Bastion shrugged and walked away

Syrus sighed and left himself.

"Finally. Alone." Jazz sighed in relief and left for her dorm.

Syrus was thinking about that match again. Zana had improved...but it wasn't enough. He needed to be better.

He wouldn't lose to her

'Syrus, are you going to be okay?' Dee asked, her belly being a bit more prominent with their child.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." He looked up and gave a small smile.

He sympathised with Jaden, knowing what he was going through

'I guess you're feeling a little scared?' Dee asked gently

"A bit." He admitted

'Hey, it'll be okay. Okay?' Dee whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Okay."

Over with Bastion, he began to ponder, imagining the future of duelling with this new 'Synchro Summoning', which was graciously interrupted by his own personal Duel Spirit. Tania, the Amazon.

'What is wrong my beta?' She asked protectively

"I'm just thinking. That new summoning, Jaden's reaction to Aster using Elemental Heroes...It's a bit much." Bastion answered

Tania nodded and held him close

'I hope that it'll all be fine.' Tania thought to herself.

Walking through the hallway was Joel, having his nose in the alchemic book that was left to him by Professor Banner.

He was the alchemy teacher while also taking over health education/health care while Fonda was recovering and looking after her child

"Morning Professor." Bastion spoke

"Morning Bastion, morning Tania." Joel responded, seeing them and continued to walk.

...

"Um, Professor? Did you just-?" Bastion asked nervously.

"See your Duel Spirit? Yes." Joel nodded. "Don't forget, I've got one too."

"You do?"

"Yes." He nodded and allowed his own duel spirit 'Gravekeeper's Handmaiden' to be seen.

'Hello, there.' She waved with a kind smile. The woman that appeared by Joel's side was lightly tanned skinned with dark brown hair and green eyes, her robes were black with golden shoulders with the eye of Horus over her covered chest.

"Wait, I remember you. You're-" Bastion blinked in shock and remembered when Professor Banner brought them on the field trip.

'Ashley the Gravekeeper's Handmaiden. And the personal assistant to Joel.' She responded respectfully.

"She came with us after that incident when Yubel kicked ass." Joel explained

"Oh, I'm surprised you remember that." Bastion responded.

"Of course I do. I recalled all those hieroglyphs back at the temple." Joel responded. "And about Syrus' playing style."

'I'm impressed.' Tania answered. 'So how can you see me?'

'Because of my interactions with him. He's not as unable as he once was.' Ashley answered honestly.

"Very true." Joel answered. "Still, I bet Crowler is still in a pathetic state after that Pro Duellist match."

"I have no doubt about it." Bastion answered.

"I guess I should add 'Synchro Summon' to the school's itinerary." Joel joked. "... Once **I** learn how it works."

Bastion and the Duel Spirits laughed at that. "I'll let you get on." Joel spoke respectively, walking off

"Good talking to you, Professor." Bastion answered

*Elsewhere*

Seika was currently in her room, thinking about what she could do to grab Jaden's attention

She wanted to earn his love. She wanted him to like HER like she was falling for him.

And the way she saw how to do it was through duelling. She saw how excited he was as he faced Alexis.

As well as the people he surrounds himself with

He loves duelling and enjoys being around strong duellists

She looked at her deck and thought about the duels she HAS been in...She wasn't the best. Although being an Obelisk.

She hated to admit this but her parents bought her this position last year when she entered the school. They had a 'subscription' of sorts with Crowler that guarantee's her going a spot in Obelisk after every exam.

She was a bit annoyed by this however last year she did not care as she just had to focus on the school work and not actually duelling as much

Her grades were good, don't get her wrong...she wasn't stupid, but she didn't want to coast on a 'subscription' from her parents.

Especially now that she had a goal with her duelling.

She originally attended duel academy JUST to get a duelling degree, something needed for her dream. To design duel monster themed clothing and to be a model for said clothing. It was why she saw the Miss Duel Academy event as something so prestigious, it would help her achieve everything she wanted.

Only now she wanted to share that accomplishment with another.

Someone who wanted to duel because he loved the game.

He wanted to help him make his dream come true while he supports her through the tough times

... She wanted Jaden to love her and help her as she loves and helps him

She mumbled to herself, feeling her heart beat in her chest.

"I have to get better." She told herself. If she wanted Jaden to even NOTICE her so she could start showing him she deserved his love she would have to get so much better

'I have to BE better.' She thought, taking her deck and began to divide it. Looking through her cards and duelling theories to determine WHAT KIND of deck she could be comfortable with and how she could be better.

EARTH and reptile cards, that was what her deck focused on.

"It's a start. But I need to make it better. Give it more synergy." She whispered, looking through the notes.

*Elsewhere*

Jaden was waiting at the pier, pacing back and forth

He was anxious for the boat to come, the boat holding two precious cargo

The most precious cargo in the world

HONK!

Jaden looked towards the horizon and saw the ship coming into the pier. He felt his throat becoming dry and his body became stiff.

It took a few minutes as the boat docked into port and people began to leave.

He smiled happily, waiting as patiently as he could

Soon, there they were. Fonda coming with a bundle in her arms.

She looked different without her school uniform. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and blue trousers, carrying a shoulder bag and a baby in her arms.

The sight of her melted Jaden's heart, which she saw him wait for them.

"Jaden." She smiled

Jaden waved back and walked to her. "You...Look amazing." He whispered, seeing her and the baby.

"I'm still a little sluggish, having the baby will do that." Fonda teased

And speaking of, their son was stirring in her arms.

"He must be hungry." Fonda commented.

"Oh, here. Let me get that." Jaden offered, taking the bag from her to get some formula.

"Thank you." She smiled

The two walked to the Slifer Dorm, it was the closest place to go.

Jaden set up the microwave after mixing everything, the time ticking away

"How have things been since I was last here?" Fontaine asked

"Um, kinda hectic." Jaden answered, chuckling awkwardly. "Nothing too extreme as of now."

Fonda smiled and looked at her son. "I heard about the match between Zana and Aster Phoenix."

"Yeah, I imagine so." Jaden nodded. "That was crazy."

"Would you like to hold him?" Fonda asked kindly.

"Are-are you sure?" Jaden asked with his breath being taken away, as Fonda carefully passed their child.

"I'm certain." She smiled.

Only being a few days old, their baby didn't have any hair yet, but he was bundled in a red blanket.

"He's so tiny." Jaden whispered, as not to wake him. "What's his name?"

"I named him Haou." She smiled "I'm not sure why, it just felt right."

Jaden blinked and smiled, looking down at his son. "Hey Haou, I'm your daddy."

Little Haou just snuggled into Jaden's arms as the microwave beeped.

"Formula's done." Fonda spoke, getting up to get it. "I kind of need him back now." She smiled after she checked the formula wasn't too hot, seeing Jaden holding the child like a guardian lion

"Yeah, yeah of course." Jaden nodded, handing him back carefully.

"Here's mummy." Fonda whispered, feeding baby Haou.

Jaden could only smile, he found the name perfect

The three...seemed like a family. It felt great.

'So cute!' Mana squealed gently

"Huh?" Fonda asked, looking up and saw the Slifer Princess.

"You know, you don't HAVE to remain hidden." Jaden commented

'Thank you.' Cleo, Berenice and Yubel appeared, all to look at the young prince.

Haou began to smile and make noises at them

"He-he can see them?" Fonda gasped.

"I guess so." Jaden answered.

'He must've been born with it." Yubel knelt down and looked at him...and saw his toothless smile gaze at her.

She was shocked he found HER something worth smiling at but she smiled back

"This is something different." Fonda commented

"Guess he knows who his family is." Jaden smirked

*Elsewhere*

In the white room holding the long blue haired man, he was drawing his tarot cards.

Well, until Aster Phoenix walked in.

"You called, Sartorius?" Aster asked

"Yes, Aster. I've called you here to tell you about your destiny." The now named Sartorius spoke with a devilish smile

"Yes?" He asked as it peaked his interest.

Sartorius drew a card and showed it to Aster. "It's time. You are to face Jaden Yuki-Moto again."

"And?" Aster asked, holding the card

"You will win." Sartorius smiled, the card was the Wheel of Fortune.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Starkiller Lord: *Sigh* We're not going with the Vision line up. Arc-V is REALLY far into the future and this is just slightly going into 5D's territory.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Hao's a good baby. *Nods* I've got some more here. *raises bottle* It's only gonna get worse.

Guest chapter 6 . Jan 4: Reggie? The girl with one of the Planet cards? *Sigh* oh boy. Not thinking about her really.

Dark mage: As many as we can to make this a decent story.

Myfunvideos: Wait and see.

jedimasterb10: More the merrier for drinking. Just...DON'T do that screeching thing again. Please.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Starkiller Lord: The Vision Heroes were only in the manga and were the replacement for them

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Things at duel academy were going on as normal as possible. Fonda was back while housing her baby in the nurse's office and also the Obelisk Girl's Dorm when they slept.

Haou was fussed over when the girls saw him, but it was great for him and Fonda. Every day, they get to see Jaden.

Jaden and the others were currently in class, learning about duel alchemy...So NATURALLY

...

BOOM!

The classroom was covered in white smoke as inside Joel was covered in ash. "*Cough*. Class dismissed."

"Even with Joel here, it ends the same." Syrus chuckled

"Yeah, but at least he's got a sense of humour." Jaden agreed, leaving with his friends.

"Jaden!" Blair yelled as she ran up to him, a concerned look on her face

"Blair? What's wrong?" Jaden asked, looking worried

"Have you seen the news?!"

"No. What news?" Jaden asked feeling more confused by this point.

"This!" Blair said as she showed her PDA which was showing an interview with Aster Phoenix

"Yeah, that's right. Some kid is copying me and my deck." Aster started

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. 'Some kid copying HIS deck?' He thought, looking at Aster's lying face.

"Does this 'some kid' have a name? It may be a fan." The reporter suggested

"No. This kid, he's a blatant copy-cat. He has NO originality." Aster answered.

"That seems a bit harsh." The reporter answered

"Well, it's the truth."Aster answered, lying through his teeth.

"That bloody-." Jaden growled

"But this person, this 'copy-cat'. How do you know?" The reporter asked

"I faced him. In a friendly match, just to test something. He just OTK'ed me. Copies of my deck, acting like I would." Aster told the truth followed with a lie.

All the while, Jaden was getting angrier. "I can't watch this." Jaden answered, wanting to leave.

"What was the name of this opponent?" The reporter asked

"I will not reveal who he is, as I will not stoop to his level. However I WILL be going to Duel Academy, where he is, and face him again to teach him a lesson." Aster said, turning to the camera "You hear that Shmayden Pukey? I'm coming for you."

"Jay?" Syrus asked, worried WHY Aster was doing this.

"Let him come." Jaden spoke enraged. "I'll teach HIM a lesson!"

"Jaden." Blair whispered in worry

Jaden slowly breathed and sighed. "Blair. Thank you for telling me. Better from you, than someone causing rumours."

Blair nodded, still looking nervous. She looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do

"Want to talk?" Jaden asked

"Y-Yes please." She nodded.

"I'll leave you in private. Okay?" Syrus spoke, seeing as he was making things awkward.

"Later Sy." Jaden waved

"How...How've you been? I know we haven't been talking as much." Jaden spoke

"I've...I've been fine." She answered. "I've never seen you this angry before."

"Yeah...I...I've had worse ones. But I only get that mad from things that hit close to home." Jaden nodded

Blair nodded, blushing

"But, thanks. I mean it." Jaden commented, looking kindly at her.

Blair nodded and kissed him

Jaden blinked but just accepted it. He knew that her feelings for her hadn't wavered, so...He held her cheek to show he cared for her.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, seeing her giddy and blushing face

He smirked gently and waited for Blair to come back down to Earth.

*Elsewhere*

Aster grumbled, looking through his deck

He was going to beat Jaden. But it didn't hurt to be prepared.

And by prepare, he was just looking at his deck. He had Destiny on his side

"Mr Phoenix. We're ready for lift off." A chauffeur spoke respectfully.

"Good." He nodded, pocketing his deck

Aster was lead to the helicopter, going to Duel Academy and bring Jaden to his knees. He'll PROVE that 'Destiny' was better than Jaden's 'Evil'.

"ETA to Duel Academy is three hours sir." The pilot spoke as they began lift off.

"Whatever." He stated simply

*At DA*

The students were back in class now.

The more perceptive of them that had seen the interview knew that Aster was calling Jaden out for a duel.

And those who weren't as perceptive thought Jaden was a copycat.

But Jaden and his friends knew better.

Heck most of the class knew he wasn't the copy cat

"And this concludes the lesson." One of the teachers spoke, closing the book. "Good luck."

The class soon left the lesson, Jaden wanting to be with Alexis and Fonda. Which both were fine with. They were going to see baby Haou.

Jaden and Alexis walked towards the Slifer Red dorm, Seika watching from behind

'Where is she going?' Seika thought in wonder as they arrived at the Slifer Dorm.

She glared at Alexis. She was almost ALWAYS around Jaden! She had no time to be with him!

"We're here!" Jaden called

Coming from the bedroom, Fonda walked towards them. "Hey, look who's here." Fonda cooed to their son

The baby just looked around weakly, mumbling

"Oh~, he's so cute." Alexis smiled, kneeling down to see him. "Hello." She smiled at the baby

Haou looked at Alexis gently and raising his little hand to touch her.

She smiled, letting him grasp her blonde hair

"He's got a grip." Jaden commented with a chuckle.

"Let go, honey." Fonda urged gently

"He's fine." Alexis assured, the baby not having much strength so it wasn't painful

"How're things in the lessons?" Fonda asked the two gently.

The three walked inside, chatting

Seika was waiting outside, getting annoyed by all of this, feeling her heart being torn.

She turned around and walked away, wiping a tear from her eye

'Why can't I just talk to you?' She thought sadly.

Above the air, the sound of an oncoming helicopter was coming down, right next to the Slifer Dorm

Inside Haou was screaming and crying.

"Gah!" Jaden gasped

"What's going on?" Fonda asked

"Let me check!" Jaden answered, running out to see who was this close to the dorm.

The helicopter soon began to power down and exiting was Aster Phoenix; smug, proper and ready to duel.

He then jumped out, skydiving

"What's going on?" Alexis came out, wondering what the hell was going on.

A figure soon fell, until the parachute came out and floated down. The parachute having a 'D' with a red bird and flames.

"Yo." He smirked

Jaden blinked at Aster Phoenix and then glared at him, almost stomping towards him.

'That's Aster Phoenix! The pro duellist!' Seika thought in shock

"REALLY?" Jaden asked through gritted teeth. "That is your entrance?"

"What? Never heard of 'style'?" Aster asked with a shit-eating grin.

"My-!" Jaden almost lost his rag, letting slip about Haou, but swallowed his anger. "You're here for the duel; aren't you?"

"Right."

"Then let's just go." Jaden frowned, leading him away

Aster smiled as he was being shown the rest of the island, up to the Duel Academy and went into the main arena.

*time skip*

"So, did you see my interview?" Aster asked, putting salt into the wound, riling up Jaden

Jaden did not react, staying calm

"So, we going to duel? Or do you need your girlfriends for support?" Aster asked, putting on his duel disk and deck

Jaden did not answer, activating his DuelDisk

Aster smiled back, knowing 'Destiny' was on his side.

"Duel!" Aster called out

 **Aster**

 **4000**

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

"You start." Jaden offered

"Thank you very much." Aster smiled, drawing the card for the first turn.

Aster looked at the cards in his hand and looked at Jaden. Psychological warfare was a good way to start the match, the interview was the first part, and the second part is next.

"I summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in defence mode." He called out, summoning this monster to the field

 **Elemental Hero Clayman**

 **EARTH, Level 4**

 **2000 DEF**

"You're still doing the copy cat stick?" Jaden glared, angered but not in a blind rage

"I dunno. Are YOU?" Aster rebutted, playing a card faced down.

"Seriously, are you an internet troll?" Jaden rolled his eyes "You aren't pissing me off. You are acting like a child who thinks he is clever by saying 'no, you'."

Aster just frowned at that. "Your turn." He answered

"Draw." Jaden answered, looking at his hand.

"I start by special summoning Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy, something I can do since you control a monster and I don't." Jaden began "And now, since that was I special summon I sacrifice Infernal Prodigy to tribute summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

Malicious Edge was summoned from the darkness that Prodigy gave, summoned Malicious Edge to the field, ready to claw at Aster's Clayman.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **Level 7**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"Now, attack!" Jaden called out, letting Malicious Edge strike forwards

Malicious Edge's claws stabbed right into Clayman's torso and destroyed him into dust.

"Now, Malicious Edge's ability activates." Jaden called out

"And so does my trap!" Aster called out, raising the trap card. Hero Signal. "I can special summon another Elemental Hero!"

"Your life points are lowered since Edge here did piercing damage through your monster's defence." Jaden answered

 **Aster**

 **4000 - 3400**

'Crap.' Aster thought "I special Summon Bubbleman! And as he is the only monster on my field I can draw two cards!"

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

 **Level 4, WATER**

 **800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"I play two cards faced down and end my turn." Jaden answered, letting Aster draw his next card.

"Fine." Aster answered, drawing his card. He saw that he could fusion summon a monster this turn...but none that could really stand against Malicious Edge.

"I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!" Aster called in anger

Summoned to the field was a tall human figure with protruding diamonds on his person and covered his eyes like a visor and a flowing tattered green cloak

 **Destiny Hero Diamond Dude**

 **Level 4, DARK**

 **1400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Destiny Heroes? I've never heard of those before." Jaden frowned

"That's cause only a handful of them were ever made." Aster answered. "I switch Bubbleman into defence mode. And I activate Diamond Dude's effect!"

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"I look at the top card of my deck, and if it's a spell card, I send it to the graveyard and it can be activated on my next turn. But if not, it goes to the bottom of my deck." Aster answered, drawing the card and looked at it.

"Pot of Greed." He nodded, sending it to the grave "I now set a card and end turn."

"My turn." Jaden drew his card and looked at Aster's field.

"I play Dark Fusion to fuse Wildheart and Avian to form Evil Hero Wild Cyclone." Jaden stated

Aster was taken aback, he was told about this card. His face down cards were going to be destroyed!

"Go! Threatening Roar!" He called before Jaden had time to react

'He's stalling.' Jaden thought. "Fine." He responded and looked at his hand. "I end turn." He sighed

"My turn." Aster spoke, drawing his card and skipped his standby phase. "Now I draw two more cards due to the effect of Pot of Greed." He looked at his hand and then at the field. He needed to destroy Malicious Edge and Wild Cyclone.

"I summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord!" Aster called

 **Destiny Hero Doom Lord**

 **Level 3 DARK**

 **600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"So what does HE do?" Jaden asked

"Doom Lord allows me to banish one monster that you control!" Aster pointed and chose one of Jaden's Evil Heroes

"I banish Malicious Edge! And he will return on your second stand by phase after this effect!" He called

Malicious edge disappeared from Jaden's side of the field, leaving only Wild Cyclone on the field.

"You still don't have enough ATK to take out Wild Cyclone." Jaden commented

Aster frowned, looking at his hand

Due to Wild Cyclone, he couldn't activate any traps or spell during the battle phase. But he COULD try and prevent it from happening.

"I activate my Diamond Dude's effect, checking the first card from the top of my deck." Aster spoke, drawing the card and nodded. "Card of Sanctity." He sent it to the graveyard.

"I set Diamond Dude to defence mode and end turn."

"My turn." Jaden drew his card. 'Infernal Gainer. I can destroy two of his defence monsters OR deal damage.'

"I summon Internal Gainer!" Jaden called

 **Infernal Gainer**

 **DARK**

 **1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Going to attack twice with using that guy or two separate attacks?" Aster asked, knowing that card from before.

"You learned." Jaden responded dryly. "I'm going for a double attack. Gainer will attack Doom Lord and Wild Cyclone will attack Diamond Dude."

Both Gainer and Cyclone flew straight forward.

The four Hero monsters clashed, but Wild Cyclone impaled Diamond Dude with his razor claw wings and Infernal Gainer grappled with Doom Lord and crushed him in half.

"ARGH!" Aster screamed as his monster was destroyed.

 **Aster**

 **3400 - 2400**

"I end my turn." Jaden answered

"My turn." Aster drew his card and looked at it, then 'Card of Sanctity' activated allowing both Jaden and Aster to draw up to six cards.

They both drew the cards, their hands back to full

Aster looked at his hand. He only had 'Bubbleman' left on the field now and Jaden would get his Malicious Edge back. 'I won't let this end here...And I know who JUST to summon.' He saw a certain yellow-clad monster in his hand. "I play the spell card 'Ring of Magnetism' and equip it to Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

 **Bubbleman**

 **800 - 300**

 **1200 - 900**

"But why? Why lower your own monster's power with that card?" Jaden asked

"Because this card is a sacrifice. I send this card to the graveyard-" Aster removed the card from the field and unequipped the card from Bubbleman and sent it to the grave, triggering a memory in Jaden's mind.

"He's summoning-!"

"I summon 'Bara, Daughter of the Striking One'!" Aster proclaimed, summoning a new monster. One of the monsters that Jaden was looking for.

The 'Ring of Magnetism' was removed from Bubbleman and was used to summon a bolt of lightning on the field. Scorching the ground on Aster's side of the field.

The figure was that of a woman, clad in arm and shin guards, a dark yellow cape and a specialised crown that looked like Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder's head.

 **Bara, Daughter of the Striking One**

 **LIGHT, Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Thunder/Effect**

'Jaden, that's-' Yubel gasped

'I see, Yubel. We found them.' Jaden answered, glaring at Bara and then Aster

"I take it that you're stunned." Aster smiled "One of my top monsters."

"It...She's-" Jaden tried to get the right words

"Impressive. Powerful. On par with my Destiny Heroes?" Aster responded

"A loli." Jaden deadpanned

And as we zoom out, we can actually see that Bara IS a loli.

She was a short girl, looked around 13 and completely flat. In her armour she looked like a kid wearing their parent's cloths

"What? How can you say that?" Aster snapped

"Dude. She's 13. Wearing baggy clothes. She's a loli." Jaden answered honestly. "She looks like she hasn't even hit puberty yet."

Aster seemed to get hot under the collar from that, getting annoyed...and from looks of it, the hologram seemed to be...getting flushed cheeks?

Jaden's friends, meanwhile, had recently arrived at the arena and had similar thoughts

"Is that-?" Bastion asked

"Yeah, that Duel Monster is DEFINITELY a loli." Jazz answered, commenting on Bara

"But how did Aster get THAT?" Syrus asked

"I dunno, but if that 'Daughter of Striking Thunder' is anything like its father, Jaden might have a problem." Alexis answered, as everyone put two and two together

"And since she's in defence mode, she's the only one you can attack." Aster explained, telling Jaden her effect.

"Great." Jaden groaned. "And she has 2K."

"Now, I place two cards faced down and end my turn, and activate Bara's ability!" Aster spoke

"WHAT ability?" Jaden asked

"I send Bara to the graveyard, to special summon her next stage! 'Bara, the Striking Descendent'!" Aster proclaimed, sending Bara to the graveyard and summoned her next form to the field

A large thunderous field surrounded Bara's form and transformed her, changing her cape into a pair of wings, and a yellow staff.

 **Bara, the Striking Descendant**

 **Level 8, LIGHT**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Thunder/Effect**

"Stronger than your 'Malicious Edge'." Aster smiled

The group looked at the field and saw Aster's monster and it was true. Though it was only by a small amount, it WAS stronger than Jaden's Malicious Edge that would return on his next Standby Phase.

"...And she's STILL a loli!" Jaden deadpanned

NEEDLE SCRATCH

We zoom out once again...and see that it was true.

She had grown taller, now around 15 or so... But still looked short and she was still flat chested

"What is it with these cards?" Syrus deadpanned

"You've got some gall calling my cards that!" Aster growled

"Pretty defensive." Jaden muttered to himself, then he remembered that he needed to draw his card and summon Malicious Edge back to the field

Returning back to Jaden's field, Malicious Edge had reappeared once again. And he looked itching for a fight.

... Then he saw what he was fighting and laughed

Both Aster and Bara blinked in shock...and got angry.

"Is he LAUGHING at us?" Aster snapped

"Looks like it." Jaden chuckled looking at his hand "I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three and losing two."

"Hmm." Jaden mulled over his cards and looked at the field. "I normal Summon Elemental Hero Neos."

Summoned to the field alongside Jaden's three other Evil Heroes was Neos standing tall among them.

 **Elemental Hero Neos**

 **Level 7 LIGHT**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"What?! How?" Aster asked

"Because one of the cards I discarded with Graceful Charity was Elemental Hero Nechroshade, his ability allows me to normal summon a Level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without a sacrifice once."

"Damn, I forgot that one." Aster grumbled under his breath. "So what now, Jaden? You can't attack my monsters without yours being destroyed." Aster spoke aloud

"Yeah I can. Go, Malicious Edge!" Jaden called "Attack!"

"Your monster is weaker than mine, it's not going to work." Aster answered, sensing a trap.

"Go! V-Vile Heart!" Jaden called, the trap wrapping around Malicious Edge and going him a dark purple aura

Malicious Edge's eyes glowed as he was aiming to attack Bara.

 **Malicious Edge**

 **2600 - 3600**

"Activate trap! Magic Cylinder! All of your attack, is sent right back to you!" Aster lifted the card up and smiled his shit eating grin

Malicious Edge entered through one of the Magic Cylinders and appeared through the second, straight at Jaden, knocking down nearly ALL of his life points!

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 400**

In one swift move, Aster had swung the duel back into his favour!

Jaden panted as he was impaled by Malicious Edge's blades and he saw the horror in his monster's eyes.

'M-My King! I-I'm sorry!' Malicious Edge apologised profusely.

"How's it feel, 'Pukey'? Being bettered by Destiny. By your Superior!" Aster spoke proudly

"... Oh now you've pissed me off." Jaden started with a growl "I activate the QuickPay spell card, Super Polymerization! This allows me to fuse together two monsters from ANYWHERE! I fuse my Elemental Hero Neos on my field with the Yubel in my deck! Come forth! Neos Wiseman!"

Aster's eyes shrunk into his skull and the look of terror was on his face. He wasn't told about this! And from Super Polymerization a powerful thunderstorm came from it and emerged from Jaden's deck was Yubel leaping into the card alongside Neos.

*Elsewhere*

Sartorius was looking over his tarot cards and felt a disturbance. His right headed over a card. "Aster?" He thought as he looked at it. It was the 'Wheel of Fortune' card and it was right side up. "No...It's Jaden." His hand soon went to the card to the right and showed the 'Chariot' and it was right side up. "He's won." Sartorius whispered in anger.

*Back at the duel*

The field was covered in a torrential storm, which was felt by not only the duellists but also the spectators.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Jazz screamed as she and the others tried to hold onto railings because of the sheer force of this power.

"GAH!" Aster tried to get his footing as only Jaden stood tall, the storm around him whipped around him like a powerful aura. And to Aster's sight, he thought he saw Jaden wearing black and gold armour.

The storm began to die down as the figure of Neos Wiseman emerged from the card and towered over Bara and Aster.

Neos Wiseman was black armoured, his arms were like Yubel's with patches of muscles exposed while his shoulders and forearms had spines, below his chest down was the white armour of Neos while his arms and head were that of Yubel, with Neos' blue gem was over Neos' heart. Neos Wiseman's head was covered by a black shroud like helm with a single red vertical eye and large bat-like wings.

 **Neos Wiseman**

 **Level 10, LIGHT**

 **3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

The sight of this powerful monster was intimidating making Aster shake in his boots. "Neos Wiseman, ATTACK! And before you pull any 'monster destruction' card effects, Neos Wiseman CANNOT be destroyed by them!"

Aster was shocked, seeing Bara destroyed by Neos Wiseman, one of his top cards was gone, and he didn't have a chance to retaliate. And Jaden's life points began to grow

 **Aster**

 **2400 - 2200**

 **Jaden**

 **400 - 2800**

"Now My Neos Wiseman's ability activates. I gain lifepoints while you LOSE life points!" Jaden began his second attack, but it was immediately interrupted by Aster's panicked state.

"I activate the trap 'Ring of Destruction'!" Aster raised his second faced down card and it latched itself to Jaden's Malicious Edge.

'My King...' Malicious Edge whispered as he was destroyed by the trap card and saw this as a form of penance for attacking Jaden.

 **Jaden and Aster**

 **0**

 **TIE!**

Both Jaden and Aster were sent flying, the explosion propelling them each other and crashing into walls on the opposite sides of the arena

The two of them were in small craters as they slowly groaned trying to get out.

'D-Damn it.' Aster thought in pain

'Jaden, are you alright?' Yubel asked in worry.

"I'm fine." Jaden grunted "Felt worse."

Aster grunted as he saw Jaden get out of the crater. He had to get out of there.

'Bastard...!' Yubel glared at Aster, her three eyes almost penetrating his soul.

"Uh-oh." Syrus panicked as he saw Yubel looking pissed

'I'll-' Yubel raised her hand to grasp at him.

But...

CLANG!

Yubel's eyes widened as she felt her hand stopped by three individual hands.

She saw the daughters of the Sacred Beasts!

The three glaring at Yubel, standing protectively

'You're protecting him?' Yubel asked, glaring back with her three eyes

The Sacred Beast Daughters nodded, pushing back as much as they could.

Aster fell from his crater he hobbled off and the three vanished

'Wh-Where did they? GRR!' Yubel growled in annoyance

"It's okay, Yubel. It's over." Jaden answered and grunted as he got out of the crater

'But Jaden-' Yubel went to him

"We know where the Sacred Beast Daughters are." Jaden answered in pain. "We know who has them."

'Exactly we should-'

"And...I almost lost." Jaden followed up. "If he had chosen to activate 'Ring of Destruction' earlier...I WOULD'VE lost." Holding up his duel disk seeing that it was set on record.

He sighed, flinching as he felt like he was getting a headache

"I better lie down." He whispered

"Bastion." Jazz spoke from the rafters

"Yes, Jazz?" He responded

"...That card is scary." She responded, commenting about Super Polymerization.

Bastion nodded in agreement, feeling like they had seen Super Poly's full power

"Is everyone okay?" Syrus asked

"I'm good." Alexis answered as the others got up.

"Back to the dorms? Cause...THAT was too much." Jazz suggested

'That duel was intense.' Seika thought

She had never seen half of the cards Aster used and that 'Super Polymerization'...It was other-worldly.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she saw that, not only from her love of duelling but also for Jaden.

She saw how powerful he was... And it was awe inspiring. He would go far, he wanted to go far... She hoped she could be the one standing beside him and smiling with pride as he does so

'I'll get better, Jaden. I promise. I'll be right there with you.' She thought as she looked at her deck

*Time Skip*

"I take it you saw off the 'bad-man' who scared Haou?" Fonda asked as she held their son.

"Yes, I did." Jaden nodded with a heavy sigh, taking a drink.

"Who brings a helicopter THAT close to a school anyway? Why hasn't Crowler done anything?" Fonda asked, getting steamed

Jaden shrugged and kissed her. "Things will get better. Won't they, Haou?" He asked his son.

Haou at his father and burbled cutely.

"He agrees." Jaden chuckled lightly.

"Of course he does." Fonda responded

Knock, knock.

"Huh? Come in." Jaden spoke

"Hey, sorry to intrude." Syrus spoke nervously.

"Course not, Sy. You're always welcome here." Jaden smiled.

"Hello, Syrus." Fonda responded

"Hi, Nurse Fontaine. Jay...There's something you need to know." Syrus spoke

"What is it?" Jaden responded. "What's happened?"

"It's...Crowler." Syrus sighed. "He's coming down hard."

"And let me guess. On me?" Jaden asked

Syrus nodded sadly. "He's talking about cutting the budget for the Slifer Dorm."

"What?!" Both Jaden and Fonda gasped

"He can't do that!" Jaden answered

"It's just talk, for now, Jay. He's petitioning it to the uppers but I don't know when, if at all, it'll go through." Syrus answered, trying to calm the situation.

"... Damn him." Jaden snarled

"If he's on about tearing down a dorm, that'll take time. You can make an appeal and show him that it wasn't your fault." Fonda answered "In fact he has NO authority to even TRY and get that passed. It is Seto Kaiba's call at the end of the day and Crowler is only temporary."

"And Kaiba isn't an idiot." Jaden nodded.

"So it's just a rumour then?" Syrus asked

"I think so." Jaden nodded. "Thanks, Sy."

"Huh? What do you mean? I just-" Syrus asked in confusion

"You told us what Crowler was thinking, you're a good friend." Jaden answered reassuringly. "Crowler is probably pushing for this with all his heart, but he has no chance of success."

"But what're we gonna do?" Syrus asked

"Honestly? I dunno. Maybe we just do school as normal." Jaden answered. 'And *I* can review my match with Aster.' He thought

*Elsewhere*

Aster was panting while he rested, he couldn't believe that he lucked out of that duel.

He had nearly lost!

He couldn't believe it. If he didn't react the way he did, he would've been a failure. If it wasn't for his Bara he would've lost much sooner

However he had noticed his three girls where silent. And have been for years

He hadn't tried talking to them since they didn't respond most days. But it was concerning for him since they always followed him

"...Are you just going to sit there?" He asked, looking at them.

They remained silent, once again. They had been like this since he joined Sartorius

He sighed and fell to sleep. He didn't know what else to do.

"... Father... What do I do?" He mumbled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: thanks for the kind words.

roger9481: And you're a child.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

roger9481: Please. If the monkey kept them it itself the story wouldn't suck it

Starkiller Lord: Because they use manga and a ime cards in the manga. Jaden has a chant for EHero Core!

UltimateAvengers: We are already using Neos Wiseman

presea221:... Because the original Destiny Heroes sucked all the balls?

rebelliousshays: You are thinking of Ring of Destruction NOW, post errata. However back then it DID work that way

SolarAquarion: Just wait.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following day, Jaden was sleeping in bed but not dreaming very well. That duel had shaken him up.

His body felt... Almost wrong

Like it was almost fighting against what he wanted.

In his dream, he was fighting against a faceless enemy...covered in white.

He sighed, rolling on the bed

As he rolled he felt a hand stroking his face.

"H-huh?" Jaden mumbled as he woke up and saw Yubel look at him with worry.

'Are you okay? You look sick.' She asked in worry

"I FEEL sick, Yubel. That match." Jaden groaned gently as he got up. "It's like...when I want to go to my deck...something is wrong. I'm not really... All there."

"I just... My head hurts." He sighed "I... Well... Guess I'm a bit pissed about finally finding the girls and seeing who they were with."

'Not all spirits are lucky to have duellists like you. There are always those who'll hurt others.' Yubel kissed his forehead

"I know. I'm lucky to have you." Jaden answered.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Jaden?" Blair's voice spoke through his door

"Blair?" He wondered, responding to her. "What's up?"

"I-I was just wondering if you were okay." Blair answered as she waited outside. "I heard from Ms Fontaine."

"Yeah. I think I just need to start drinking more water. Lay off the fizzy drinks and salty foods." Jaden smiled

"Okay." Blair nodded. "I-Um...Can, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He nodded, getting out of bed and opening the door

Outside was Blair, wearing her Slifer Red uniform and short shorts. But it looked like she was wearing a bit of makeup to emphasise her looks

'Those stockings.' Jaden thought in appreciation

"You're...You're staring." Blair blushed

"Sorry." Jaden apologised

"It's fine." She responded, looking cute.

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Well...I wanted to ask you. Well...About...a-a." Blair mumbled the last part getting flustered

"'A-a' what?" Jaden asked

"A...Date?" She answered

"Really? Just like that?" Blair asked in shock

"Just like that." Jaden nodded

"I-I, thank you." Blair answered

"Just...ONE thing." Jaden raised his index finger

"Sure." Blair asked

"Five minutes? I gotta put on some clothes." Jaden chuckled

"Huh?" Blair blinked

"I'm in my pyjamas." Jaden pointed down.

...

"Oh gosh!" Blair covered her cheeks.

*Small time skip*

Jaden was back in his uniform, walking alongside Blair

"I have to admit, this is nice, Blair." Jaden spoke, walking alongside her.

"Yeah. The forest is nice." She nodded

"I have to admit...I HAVE been ignoring you for a while." Jaden spoke with an apologetic tone. "I've kept in contact but-"

"Jaden, it's fine." Blair answered. "THIS. This is enough for now."

"You sure?"

"Honestly? Yes. I'd be concerned I said 'Hey Jaden, can we make out on the first date?'. THAT would be too much." Blair answered. Before she quickly mumbled under her breath "Not that I wouldn't LIKE making-out but still."

Jaden blinked and chuckled gently, seeing how flustered and nervous she was, it was adorable.

"Okay Blair." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a light hug. She was so small and cute

Blair froze with a blush and then giggled happily, feeling Jaden's arms around her. 'He works out.' she thought happily

'She's so cute.' Jaden thought. "You okay now?"

"Yeah... As long as Crowler doesn't try and kick me out." She nodded and grumbled

"If he tries ANYTHING like that...I'll duel him again." Jaden answered, trying to make her feel better. "And make him cry."

"... I did see that duel last year." Blair smiled "It was shortly after that duel he kicked me out last year. I bumped into him on the way out of the stadium and accidentally called him 'miss'."

"...Okay, that guy needs to take a chill pill or dress less androgynously." Jaden deadpanned

Blair nodded, snuggling up against him

"So, how're things going for you? Just in general." Jaden asked kindly.

"Schools okay so far." She nodded

"That's good. And...I guess you've improved on your duelling?" Jaden asked

"Are you asking me for a duel, Jaden?" She asked sounding flattered and feigning being flustered like she was asked for more than something on a first date.

"Of course not." Jaden responded.

"I can show you my deck, see what I've been using." She responded

"Sure." He nodded

Blair unbuckled her deck from its pouch and handed it to Jaden. "It's using a lot of new cards, but they've been good to me."

Jaden nodded, quickly calculating her deck was 46 cards with a six card extra deck

"Wow, these are some good cards. And you've got my 'Malicious Edge' card still." Jaden smiled

"He's helped me out quite a bit." Blair answered "He also taught me about the Supreme King stuff."

"He did? Good on him." Jaden nodded. "He wasn't too scary in your deck; was he?"

"No. Well...at first he was, but we've fixed that." Blair answered "He fits in well."

"That's great." Jaden answered, handing it back.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat?" Blair asked gently after taking her deck back "Sure."

Elsewhere, Seika was currently working her nerve to try and talk to Jaden. It's been a few days since that match with Aster and she still felt her heart pound when she thought of him

However whenever she tried he almost felt... Intimidating so she stopped

'Jaden. I-I want to talk to you.' She thought to herself but shook her head. She was too much of a damn coward!

How was she supposed to talk to him? She flattened her head on the table and groaned as a sheet of paper came from her notebook

"Huh?" She blinked

It was blank, well, all except for the word 'Jaden' on the top corner.

Seika blushed as she saw it. But she had a small idea. Write a letter. Give it to him to confess her feelings. It wouldn't be a full on confession, but it would be a start.

But wasn't that a bit childish?

She bit her bottom lip and was conflicted about it. But...maybe if just to vent out her feelings?

'It...It's just a letter.' She thought as she bit her lip and picked up a pencil. 'Just, write how you feel.'

As she put it to the paper, she began to feel all her emotions flood onto the page

She just... Wrote

*With Jaden and Blair*

The two were now sitting at the school's outdoor cafe, just having a drink and a sandwich

Blair, having realised Jaden seemed to take glances down at her thigh-high clad legs had some fun crossing them every now and again

'Oh, she's caught on.' Jaden thought to himself as he saw her cross her legs time and time again...It actually got him hot under the collar a little.

Those thigh highs man, there was something about them

"See anything you like, Jaden?" Blair asked as she had a menu in her hand, while also indicating her legs.

She was feeling more confident now, knowing she had something that made Jaden a bit weak in the knees

"Um, yes." Jaden gulped and looked at his own menu.

"What is it?" She asked

"Legs." He mumbled, making Blair smile and blush. "Ch-Chicken legs. They look nice."

Blair knew he was getting flustered, it was fun.

She never had this much 'power' before

But she wasn't going to be malicious about it. TEASE him, to be sure, but not malicious.

But she felt so proud of herself

*Elsewhere*

Syrus was sleeping gently in the library after a long tutor session with Bastion

'I think you overdid it.' Tanya spoke to Bastion as she leant against a window

Bastion sighed in understanding, knowing that only he enjoyed long sessions of studying. "I should apologise."

'But not right now.' Tanya answered

"Yes, of course." Bastion nodded "Though we could help him get to bed."

'Might wake him.' Tanya answered

'Let me.' Dee assured

"Ah, thank you, Dee." Bastion answered as Dee levitated Syrus back to the Ra Dorm

'Still amazed she can do that.' Tanya commented

"Considering you can do things with ME, I'm not surprised." Bastion answered and walked back to his room with his books.

SLAP!

'You know it, my Beta.' Tanya smiled

Bastion grumbled, rubbing his backside

*Elsewhere*

Jazz was currently writing something in her journal, after having a loving session with her Duel Spirits.

... Yes she was naked you perverts

"'Then the team found themselves in a dragon's hoard, filled to the brim with treasures.'" Jazz spoke to herself, writing down her thoughts about this new story chapter.

'Writing again, Jazz?' Meanae the Thorn spoke as she was also naked

"Yes." Jazz nodded

'You know, you could sell these. Make a profit.' Meanae answered.

"I know, but this is my passion project." Jazz answered. "If I sold it, then...I dunno."

"Don't know what?"

"What if people don't like them? Then my book will be out there forever." Jazz answered, doubting herself. "And I'd forever be ashamed."

Meanae frowned and hugged her. 'How do you know if you don't try?'

Jazz frowned and sighed heavily, putting her pen and paper down. "I'll...I'll think about it."

*With Jaden and Blair*

Blair and Jaden where atop the school, enjoying the sun

"You come here often?" She asked

"Sometimes. Just nice to get away from it all." Jaden answered with a content sigh. "Plus you get the best view of the sky from here."

"That's true." Blair nodded and yawned from feeling warm from the sun and lying on the roof.

Jaden smiled down at her, running a hand over her shoulder gently

'Hmm!' Blair thought happily, feeling Jaden's hand on her shoulder to her arm.

She brought her head over, resting it against his hand softly

"So... Why where you staring at my legs?" She asked, unable to help herself

"I err...Well, I thought...They looked nice." Jaden answered "The stockings... They hug your thighs. It's... Strangely alluring."

"Oh, thank you." She blushed as she gently showed off her thigh.

She simply raised her leg up a bit, blushing as she found Jaden's praise amazing

"You're teasing me now; aren't you?" Jaden asked as he looked at her legs.

Blair nodded gently.

He smiled, a hand going up and running over her stocking clad knee

She got ticklish as she felt Jaden's hand glide over her thigh and leg.

"Hey!" An arrogant voice yelled

"Huh?" The two asked, looking up.

"Sorry, can we help you?" Jaden asked, seeing the source of the voice.

Standing there was an Obelisk with green hair... You can guess where this is going

"I want to challenge you to a duel!" The Obelisk answered.

"Do you MIND? We're having a DATE here!" Blair frowned

"Well then, maybe I should tell Professor Crowler that you're in a location off-limits to Slifers!" The Obelisk answered

"Oh, it's ON!" Jaden glared back and got up.

"Jaden, I'LL take him on." Blair answered, getting up with a fire in her eyes

"Alright. I'll let you face him." Jaden nodded, respecting Blair's wishes

"Fine, I'll take you on Slacker-Girl." The Obelisk answered, getting his duel disk. "And if you win, I won't tell Crowler."

"And if I lose?" Blair asked, getting a 'creeper' feeling from this guy.

"I'll think of something." The Obelisk answered as they shuffled their decks and inserted them into their disks.

"Duel!" The two proclaimed

 **Blair - 4000**

 **Obelisk male - 4000**

Blair was pissed and creeped out as she drew her hand

'Time to put this guy in his place.' She thought as she drew her card. "Hmm. I summon this monster to the field. Knight of Love Level 3!"

Summoned to the field was a girl swordsman with brown hair and a heart motif shield and a single sword. She was armoured in silver armour except for her chest-plate which was an armoured silver heart.

 **Knight of Love Lv 3**

 **Level 3, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **1100 ATK/ 900 DEF**

"I've not heard of that card before." The Obelisk student spoke

"Cause it's not that common; here's how my monster works, while she's on the field you can ONLY attack her if I have another monster on the field." Blair answered "And if she survives to my next Standby Phase I can trade her in for an upgrade. And I now play Stolen Heart putting a Love Counter on my Knight! End turn."

"Alright then." The Obelisk student responded and drew a card.

'So this is how she starts things off.' Jaden thought looking at the field.

"I summon, 'La Jin, The Mystical Genie of The Lamp', in attack mode!" The Obelisk student spoke, summoning his monster to the field

 **La Jinn**

 **1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

'A vanilla monster with no abilities? What's he playing?' Blair thought as she saw the monster

"Next I play two cards face down and end turn."

'He didn't attack?' Blair thought. "Okay then. I draw!" She spoke, drawing her card, expecting a trap to be activated.

"Go! Three Wishes!" He called

"Huh? 'Three Wishes'? What does that do?" Blair asked

"I'm glad you asked. You see, by using this card I'm given one of three choices. One: increase one monster's ATK by 500. Two: Draw a card. Three: Inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent. And I'm going to deal the 300 to you!" The Obelisk Blue answered as a mist emanated from the trap card and began to suffocate Blair for the damage.

Blair coughed as the trap card's effect attacked her.

 **Blair**

 **4000 - 3700**

"And, this card remains on the field until my third draw phase, so I've got a couple more wishes to use." The Obelisk answered

"Fine, but now it's my Standby Phase and I can remove my 'Knight of Love LV 3' from the field and special summon 'Knight of Love Level 6'!" Blair responded, removing her monster from the field and the counter and summoned a taller version of the Knight card with a silver helmet and larger sword and shield.

 **Knight of Love LV 6**

 **Level 6, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"And now it's my 'Main Phase' and just like my 'Knight of Love LV 3' my new knight's ability is the same, protecting all other 'Love' monsters on my side of the field." Blair answered, summoning a new monster to the field. "I summon, 'Dragon of Love LV 4'!"

Summoned to the field was a dragon in a white egg with heart patterns all over it. It had two small white horns and tiny claws and baby wings.

 **Dragon of Love LV 4**

 **Level 4, Dragon/Effect, LIGHT**

 **600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"And here's my dragon's ability, while on the field, all my 'Love' monsters are given an extra 200 DEF points! And on my next Standby Phase, I can trade in my Dragon for a new one." Blair answered, giving the effect of her monster

 **Knight of Love LV 6**

 **1600 - 1800 DEF**

 **Dragon of Love LV 4**

 **1800 - 2000 DEF**

"But it's not staying as I play Level Up!"

"Great." The Obelisk frowned.

"I send my 'Dragon of Love LV 4' to the graveyard so I can summon 'Dragon of Love LV 6'!" Blair removed her dragon card as the hologram began to grow and change.

What once was a small dragon in a shell was a dark pink scaled dragon with bigger horns and larger wings.

 **Dragon of Love LV 6**

 **LIGHT, Level 6, Dragon/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Here's how my monster's effect works, while he's on the field all my 'Love monsters gain an additional 500 DEF points!" Blair called out at the stats of the monsters changed again

 **Knight of Love Level 6**

 **1600 - 2100**

 **Dragon of Love LV 6**

 **2500 - 3000**

'Great, so power in ATK AND DEF.' The Obelisk thought. 'Though the ATK doesn't change.'

"I now activate Stolen Heart from my grave! I banish it and I can special Summon Maiden In Love from my hand!" Blair continued

Summoned to the field was a brown haired girl with a yellow dress, holding her hands cutely.

'Huh, guess some things don't change.' Jaden thought with a smile

 **Maiden in Love**

 **Level 2, Spellcaster, LIGHT**

 **400 ATK/ 300 DEF**

 **300 - 800 DEF**

"So you summoned a weak monster. Big deal." The Obelisk commented

"I attack with my Knight." Blair glared

Blair's Knight of Love struck forward, aiming to attack and destroy La Jinn.

"I activate my trap! Draining Shield! Thanks to this, my monster is saved and I gain life points equal to your Knight's ATK!" The Obelisk answered, raising his trap card

 **Obelisk Student**

 **4000 - 6500**

Blair scowled at that move, but she still had her Dragon and Maiden and he couldn't block this time. "Attack! Destroy his La Jinn and attack him directly!"

Dragon of Love LV 6 reeled its head back and spewed out a large mist from its mouth, striking and destroying La Jinn from the field as Maiden in Love sprinted up and kicked the Obelisk Student in the stomach

 **La Jinn**

 **1800**

 **Dragon of Love LV 6**

 **2000**

 **Maiden in Love**

 **400**

 **Obelisk Student**

 **6500 - 6300 - 5900**

"And before I end my turn I lay a card faced down and end my turn, which activates my Dragon of Love LV 6's ability!" Blair spoke, removing her dragon from the field but hologram itself remained

"What're you doing?" The Obelisk asked

"When my Dragon successfully destroys a monster, I can summon my 'Dragon of Love LV 8'!" Blair answered, getting a card from her deck and summoned it to the field

Summoned to the field was a large pink scaled dragon with wings that looked like upside-down hearts and silvery armour on its legs and back.

 **Dragon of Love LV 8**

 **Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 3600 DEF**

 **Knight of Love LV 6**

 **1600 - 2600**

 **Maiden in Love**

 **300 - 1300**

"Hey, why hasn't your dragon's defence been raised?" The Obelisk asked as he drew his card.

Blair answered simply. "While my Dragon is on the field, all my other monsters gain 1000 DEF points, EXCEPT for him. In exchange, he does piercing damage."

"Good to know." The Obelisk answered. 'I GOT to get rid of all these damn monsters.'

He drew a card and grinned "Okay, first up I use Pot of Greed to draw two! And I Magical Mallet to shuffle two cards into my deck and draw two! And now I have everything I need."

"What did you draw?" Blair asked, worried what he was going to summon.

"I banish the three spell and traps in my graveyard for a special summon!" He called

Jaden's and Blair's eyes widened as the Obelisk summoned this new creature to the field.

It was a large red genie with a black turban and ruby jewel in its centre. His upper torso was wearing an Arabian vest and his wrists were bound in gold bracers. Its legs were just a wisp of smoke that connected to a lamp, that wasn't his trap card. The lamp had three jewels on its lid that seemed to be glowing

"I summon, Great Genie Robby!" The Obelisk Student proclaimed

 **Great Genie Robby**

 **Level 8, Spellcaster/Effect, DARK**

 **2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Now my Genie's ability activates, giving me three 'Wish Counters' and allows me to have one of four effects. 1: All my monsters do piercing damage. But I won't be using that. 2: I can choose one monster on my side of the field to attack twice." He smirked at that one. "3: Both of us draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands. 4: I choose a card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. So, I think I'm going to use my 'Three Wishes' to raise my Genie's ATK by 500 AND give let him attack twice!"

"Oh no!" Blair gasped

"Okay Robby, attack her Knight!" The Obelisk Student ordered

 **Great Genie Robby**

 **2800 - 3300**

 **Knight of Love LV 6**

 **2500**

 **Blair**

 **3700 - 2900**

Blair grunted in pain, her monster that protected her Maiden was now destroyed.

"Say goodbye to the rest of your lifepoints! Attack AGAIN!" The Obelisk Ordered, targeting Maiden in Love and Great Genie Robby seemed to crack his knuckles as he attacked

"I activate my trap card!" Blair called out as the smoke cleared and showed the card. "Maiden Knight's Armour!"

"What does that do?" The Obelisk asked

"I select one card from my graveyard and increase my Maiden in Love's ATK with that card and I select my Knight of Love LV 6!" Blair answered.

 **Maiden in Love**

 **400 - 2900**

 **Great Genie Robby**

 **3300**

 **Blair**

 **2900 - 2500**

From that attack, Maiden in Love survived as her ability activated, giving Great Genie Robby a 'Maiden Counter', over his heart.

"What's that on my monster?" He asked as his attack was done.

"That's a 'Maiden Counter'. My Maiden in Love puts them on monsters that attack her." Blair answered.

"Tch, fine. I end my turn. You can't get to my monster with my combo." The Obelisk answered

"We'll see." Blair answered as she drew her card.

She grinned, she had her winning combination

"Why're you grinning?" The Obelisk asked

"I equip my Maiden with Cupid's kiss!" Blair called "I now attack your genie!"

"What? No, you DON'T!" He answered using the lamp once again and raised his monster's ATK by 500

 **Great Genie Robby**

 **2800 - 3300**

 **Maiden in Love**

 **2900**

 **Blair**

 **2500 - 2100**

As Maiden in Love spring forward, the Genie slapped her away, thus activating not only the Maiden Counter but also 'Cupid's Kiss'.

'Oh boy...here we go.' Jaden smirked and saw this unfold

'Ow~, that hurt Mr Big Genie.' Maiden in Love pouted, feeling hurt by it, but her ability prevented her from being destroyed.

'I-I am sorry, My Lady. Forgive me. I will do what you say.' Great Genie Robby apologised and went over to Blair's side of the field.

"What the? What the hell is going on? Why is MY monster on YOUR side of the field?" The Obelisk demanded

"Because of the combination of my 'Cupid's Kiss' and 'Maiden in Love'. And now, you're exposed! Robby, Dragon of Love LV 8, ATTACK!" Blair answered, sending in the attack on the duellist.

The Obelisk shuddered in fear as not only his own monster but also her Dragon

Both shot out powerful mists at him knocking him out.

 **Great Genie Robby + Dragon of Love LV 8**

 **3300 + 2900 = 6200**

 **Obelisk Student**

 **5900 - 0**

 **Blair wins!**

"That's game." Blair spoke, doing Jaden's infamous pose.

Jaden smiled and clapped his hands. "Way to go, Blair."

"No!" The Obelisk yelled, falling to his knees

"D-Damn it."

"Here. Now, keep your promise." Blair handed back his card.

"Fine." he answered, taking it back and left with his tail between his legs.

Blair smiled, gasping when Jaden hugged her from behind

"You did REALLY great." Jaden whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She blushed, holding his arms so he wouldn't let her go

'Heh. Guess this means we're still on a date.' Jaden thought with a smile and kissed her on the cheek

"My deck... Shows my heart." She smiled softly

"It definitely does." Jaden nodded and continued to hug her as he kissed her

Now, for those of you wondering, while Blair was quiet as Jaden kissed her, in her mind, she was screaming happily to the high heavens that she was being kissed by her crush.

She was basically going to faint

...

Which she did.

"Ah~!" She fainted into Jaden's arms with hearts in her eyes.

"Whoa, I got you." Jaden whispered and lifted her up.

He smiled and laughed softly

A few minutes later, Jaden was now back at the Slifer Dorm, still carrying Blair. We WAS a lady killer at this point.

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly, placing her on her bed

'Goodnight, Blair.' Jaden thought as he went to his own room.

Walking inside he saw something on his bed. A letter.

"What?" He whispered and went to it, feeling cautious about it. On the envelope was his name, while the seal had a lipstick kiss on it. "Again?" He thought in distrust as he opened it and looked inside. He began to read it.

It started with 'Dear Jaden' and continued with whoever wrote this was confessing to him, saying how she had become infatuated with him, how that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Jaden felt creeped out but continued reading. It seemed innocent enough, but then came near the end.

 _I hope that I can see you tonight. I will be waiting by the opposite end of the Obelisk Girl's dorm, at the front of the lake. If you do not come, I will know that you do not feel the same._

 _S._

Jaden mulled this over and got into his bag and pulled out the letter from last year, the one that got Syrus heartbroken and compared the handwriting. They weren't a match. But it didn't mean that it was a prank...but if this was legit, someone just poured their heart out to him.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *Chuckles*, yeah. It kinda is.

Broken Requiem: The reason we keep some of the chapters short is because we don't want to pad them out with needless content.

Talesfanjmf: Glad you liked it. It's the little things in life that make stories.

jedimasterb10: Thanks, maybe I will. *takes a sip* Huh. That's some good stuff.

Fictionis1: Glad you enjoyed it.

Starkiller Lord: I guess that's good news.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Starkiller Lord: Hell yeah!

talesfanjmf: Glad you like it

 **Author's note:**

Hey guys, it's Ghost here. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had something important to do. My brother got married to the love of his life and I had to be there for him. I'm glad you're all so patient and I hope you enjoy this next chapter

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of hours later, Jaden was walking to the Obelisk Girl Dorm lake and was on his guard. He had his duel disk set on record already, just to make sure that he wasn't caught off guard by this prank so he didn't get caught out.

He sighed, looking down at the letter in his hand

'Whoever you are...I REALLY hope you're being sincere.' Jaden thought sadly as he approached the lake

It was a love letter, giving a heartfelt confession and ended with something rather suspicious

 _I hope that I can see you tonight. I will be waiting by the opposite end of the Obelisk Girl's dorm, at the front of the lake. If you do not come, I will know that you do not feel the same._

 _S._

That ending... Was worrying to him

If this was a trick, he was going to make sure he wasn't caught out.

He soon arrived at the lake, far past the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm...and he waited. "Hello? Are you here?" He called out, hoping for a response.

He heard the rustling from the bushes and felt his guard going up.

He frowned, his Duel Disk ready

"J-Jaden?" A girl's voice spoke as she emerged from the bushes. "It-it's me." Emerging from the bush was-

"Seika? From the Miss Duel Academy contest?" Jaden asked as he looked at her.

She nodded and gulped nervously. "Yes. Y-yes I. Sent you the letter."

Jaden was wary, what would SHE be doing writing HIM a letter? Was this a trick? But...He remembered the contents. They seemed legit.

"Really? YOU wrote this?" Jaden asked, lifting up the letter.

Seika nodded. "I did."

"In your letter, you wrote that you've had a crush on me for some time. How long?" Jaden asked

"Since...Since the end of the Miss Duel Academy competition...When you beat Alexis." She answered.

Jaden frowned, admittedly suspicious

"What...What do you want me to say?" Seika asked, seeing his disapproving face.

"Huh?"

"I mean. I don't doubt, that you distrust me. I'm an Obelisk." Seika answered, beginning to choke up. "Got by on my looks or my parents' money. That I'm no duellist?"

She was actually coming across as a big angry now

"The-the FIRST time...I. And-" Seika shook, being angry at herself before she stormed off "I was stupid for falling for you!"

"Seika, wait!" Jaden called out, stopping her from going and held onto the letter.

"What?!" She glared from the doorway

Jaden reached out and held her hand, making her freeze.

"I'm sorry." Jaden apologised. "Last year, someone sent me a letter. Last year, someone got hurt." He explained to her. "That's why I'm a little apprehensive. Stuff happened, I could have been expelled. All a plot because they where an asshole. So I was too cautious, sorry."

Seika sniffed gently as she heard that. She didn't know. "Did...You find out who did it?"

Jaden shook his head. "No. But...This letter. It was sweet."

"I-I poured my heart out into it." Seika answered with a blush.

"I know." Jaden nodded. "Listen...I'm flattered. I really am. And I AM dating Alexis."

Seika nodded, feeling ashamed, having feelings for someone's boyfriend.

"But...We have an arrangement. If we talk to Alexis, she might approve." Jaden answered

"No!" She gasped, taking a step back

"'No'?" Jaden asked, having let go of her hand when she backed up. He nodded and sighed. "I understand."

"She doesn't deserve you." Seika continued

"'Doesn't deserve me'?" Jaden frowned. "Seika...I love her."

"And that's why." Seika frowned. "You're too good."

"Too good?"

"You're kind, you're a great duellist, you're optimistic...You have a big heart. You're amazing." Seika answered. "You are spectacular, amazing. She doesn't deserve you... And neither do I." She whispered the last bit, looking down sadly, before she looked back up with fire in her eyes "But she is so much worse! Using you just to up her own status! Hanging those stupid banners and wearing that gaudy variant of the uniform when you have big duels, making sure everyone is staring at her when you are gaining these large achievements! It's unfair!"

Jaden blinked at that, finding her passion admirable, but...He didn't like how she was talking about Alexis.

She'd never been arrogant like that

"You don't understand, Seika." Jaden answered, looking at her.

"What?" She frowned

"Alexis wears that because it's our bond." Jaden began to explain

"Bond?! Oh no, she's brainwashed you!" Seika gasped in shock, putting her head in her hand "Damn it! Why are all the nice ones so innocent and caring but get manipulated by selfish bitches?!"

"'Selfish bitch'? Is that what you think?" He asked

"That's what she has shown me." She nodded

"Have you tried TALKING to her? Trying to understand WHY?" Jaden asked

"You know everything that's happened between us so far this year, and that's only half the story!" She snapped back

"Okay then, what is YOUR story?" Jaden asked, trying to understand both sides.

"Ever since the FIRST DAY she has looked down on me! Even if it wasn't verbally, just the looks she shot at me sometimes." Seika replied "And then comments in the hall or at meals sometimes. 'Oh look, it's Ms Beauty Queen'. 'Please, she doesn't care about duelling'. 'She only wants to be here because it makes her look smart'. 'I bet if she was in Slifer or Ra she would have quit on the first month'. She just... Thinks she is better than everyone!"

Jaden blinked at that. Was Alexis like that before he met her?

Or on days she was frustrated during her first year? She had clearly shown she disliked Seika when she first approached the group, he just never considered they had history

'Lexi.' Jaden thought with a frown. "I'll talk to her."

"What?" Seika frowned

"I'm going to settle this. Try and clear the air." Jaden answered

"She's just going to deny everything you adorable, kind hearted, naive idiot!" She huffed

'Insulting me WHILE praising me...Is she a Tsundere?' He thought

No, couldn't be. She was not being violent or stupidly hiding her feelings

'...A...Kuudere? No not that either.' Jaden thought. "Seika...We'll figure something out. Okay?"

Seika just cried softly, hugging herself

Jaden didn't like seeing girls cry...especially ones who had feelings for him. So...he hugged her.

He held her close, rubbing her back

Seika cried as she was being held by her crush, feeling conflicted and loved by all of this...and just broke down.

Being held by the person she loved, who didn't feel the same

'Gods, what am I gonna do?' Jaden thought gently.

"... I'll show you she doesn't deserve you. I'll show you that I can make you happy." She cried softly

"Huh? I...beg your pardon?" Jaden asked in worry

"I'll make you happy."

"Oh, err...Okay." Jaden answered. Hoping that she WASN'T a Yandere.

She didn't seem to be

"Will...Will I see you later?" She asked

"I hope so." He smiled nervously

Seika released Jaden from the hug and headed back to the dorm. Waving gently as she walked off, holding her heart.

'Oh jeez.' Jaden thought as he went back

"Can you come back tomorrow?" She asked, her head poking out of the door

"Um...Sure." Jaden nodded, looking at her.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly and re-entered building

'Oh boy...Alexis and Seika have history. I've got to get this sorted.' He thought to himself.

He sighed, walking off but she was so pretty

"I really hope this is sorted out." He whispered to himself and yawned.

*the next day*

Jaden was walking to class, after the past couple of days with girlfriends, it was weighing on him.

And then his 'secret girlfriend' he met at night

'Why is dating so HARD?' He thought in annoyance, slumping in his chair

"Morning Jay. Whoa, are you okay?" Syrus asked

"Tired." Jaden joked

"Well, hopefully the lesson will wake you up." Syrus laughed

"Yeah." Jaden nodded

"Good morning class." Nurse Fontaine spoke, walking in with her books and Haou in his basket.

She had been able to return to class recently, just one class a day however

"I hope you all are ready for today's lesson." Fonda asked. "Please turn to page 90 of the books."

Everyone did as they were told, sighing softly

'Thank goodness.' Jaden thought

He smiled, seeing Haou giggle and wave at him

"Looks like that baby's happy to see someone." A student spoke

'Yeah, he is.' Jaden nodded as he thought.

He waved at the child, making him laugh louder

"Did you HAVE to bring your baby here, Miss?" A student asked

"He get's lonely." Fonda explained as she hushed her son, while noting that Jaden was making him laugh. "He is young and at the moment there is no way for a sitter to look after him, Temporary Chancellor Crowler is not letting my request for a sitter to live at DA to be authorised. So this is the only option."

The class nodded in understanding, knowing that Crowler was a tight-ass bastard for not doing stuff.

Heck he had no reason to deny the request

The lesson went on as much as possible...with a few students wanting to play or coo over Fonda's baby.

Mainly the girls of course

"Okay everyone, that's the lesson. We've got a quiz at the end of the week." Fonda spoke "... Anyone who wishes to say hello to Haou, stay behind after the lesson. I shall see you next week."

"Thanks, Miss!" Some of the students answered, going to see Haou and even Jaden went to go see him.

Jaden for another reason. He sat back, smiling as he saw Haou being such a 'ladies man'

'That's my boy.' Jaden thought with a smile.

One by one the girls left, Jaden walking up confidently

"Ah!" Haou squeaked happily, reaching up to his father with his little hands.

"Hey, buddy. You okay? I saw you with those ladies." Jaden bounced him in his arms gently.

"I'm so proud my boy, but be careful. I don't want you to have a kid of your own too early." He joked, knowing Haou could not understand

"Hmm." Haou nodded, mimicking his father's nod.

Jaden laughed, quickly performing an old child technique "Got your nose!"

Haou blinked and patted his face, trying to find it...It was adorable.

"Aww." Fonda giggled

"Here, buddy." Jaden spoke 'putting back' his son's nose. "Can I talk to you for a bit, Fonda?"

"Of course." she nodded

The class was basically empty save for Jaden, Fonda and Haou.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Fonda asked

"I...I need your help. Girl problems." Jaden explained, putting Haou in his basket which made Fonda chuckle

"I'm serious." Jaden frowned but chuckled nervously. "There's this girl who likes me and...doesn't like Alexis."

"Oh?"

Jaden handed over the letter Seika made and explained the situation. He DEFINITELY needed adult help to sort this out.

Fonda hummed, looking over the note

"So?" Jaden asked

"Well, I take it you talked to this 'S'?" Fonda asked

"Yeah, like I told you." Jaden answered "She and Alexis hate each other."

"I see." She nodded

"What do I do?" Jaden sighed

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Maybe you could get the two to work their problems out?" Fonda answered "I am sorry Jaden but people are not so simple." She smiled, seeing him trying to think "All you can do is try and give them time. If they want a relationship to work they will need to sort this out themselves."

Jaden sighed and nodded. "Alright, I guess that makes sense. You doing okay?"

"It's tough." She admitted, smiling down at Haou "But he really does make it all worth it."

"I know." Jaden nodded, stroking his head. "I better get going."

"Listen...I'll...I'll come by when I can after today. Okay?" Jaden responded.

"I will see you after school." She nodded

With a small smile, Jaden left; still wondering how to settle this Alexis and Seika debacle.

*With Alexis*

Alexis was currently in her dorm, Jaden seemed to be acting a little different in the lesson today. Maybe it was with Nurse Fontaine? She would have to ask.

I mean he was seeing his son. He must have been distracted, seeing the cute kid

'That must be it. Maybe I'm worried about nothing.' She thought and got her deck.

"Alexis?" Yubel asked as she appeared "Are you okay?"

"Just. I'm thinking about Jaden. How he must be feeling ever since that duel with Aster." Alexis answered

"There has been something strange about his aura." She agreed

"What do you think it is?" Alexis asked.

'I'm not certain, but...it can't be good.' Yubel frowned.

*with Seika*

Seika was brushing her hair, trying to make herself look a bit presentable to Jaden. She was determined to try and make him see that Alexis was using him.

Even if she had to prove her strength to do so

She had a cleansing breath and looked at her duel disk. Sure, she had been practising...but she was still nervous. She wasn't anywhere near the level of duellist Alexis was.

Luckily she wasn't stupid enough to try and duel ether Jaden OR Alexis.

But she knew where an asshole was going to be tonight who she COULD duel. He was a student using the ante rule to steal other people's cards

'Okay, Seika...You can do this.' She thought, grabbing her duel disk and deck. 'Just wait for Jaden to meet with you tonight and then kick this bastards ass.'

She nodded at her reflection and waited.

*time skip*

Seika was now outside of her dorm. She was getting a little nervous about meeting Jaden again

The sun had set, everyone waiting

"Hey! Seika!" Jaden called out, running to her.

"Jaden. Quiet." She smiled and laughed softly

"Sorry." Jaden chuckled as he quietened down.

Seika smiled and laughed softly

The two began to wait a little while before they heard the sounds of a duel going on.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" Jaden blinked

"Going to stop an ante duellist." Seika answered, gulping internally

"Oh." He frowned

'D-Does he not...Oh god, did I mess up?' She thought as she heard his tone of voice.

"Let's take him down." He said simply

Seika nodded and headed forwards, going to find the Ante Duellist.

'I did it right!' Seika thought happily

The two soon got close enough to see the end of the duel. A Ra losing one of his cards.

"No! Please! Don't take my Seiyaryu!" The Ra begged

"Tough shit. We duelled, you lost, I get your card. It's how it's done." The other duellist answered, this duellist being dressed in a long black jacket wearing a white mask that was styled after some ghost duel monster, the jacket having a good to hide the person's hair. He also wore black gloves, a black shirt, black pants and black boots

"There he is. Let's get him!" Seika whispered, getting up from her hidden place.

She charged, duel disk on

"Huh? Oh, look at you. You wanna play to win too?" The black-suited duellist jeered

"I'm going to stop you!" She frowned

The black-suited duellist laughed as he heard that. "Oh. I'd like to see you try." He answered. "How about this. You beat me...I'll give back the cards. I beat you...I get your rarest card and...A date. Since you're easy on the eyes."

Seika glared and panted in anger "Bring it." She hissed

Both shuffled their decks and put them into their respective disks.

"DUEL!" They both spoke

 **Seika**

 **4000**

 **Ante Duellist**

 **4000**

"Ladies first!" She spoke, drawing a card.

"Two cards facedown and end turn." She commented

"My turn." 'Spectre' nodded "I summon Marauding Captain. And when he is summoned I can special summon one Level 4 or lower warrior from my hand. Come, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

Summoned to the field were two warrior monsters, both wielding blades.

 **Marauding Captain**

 **Level 3**

 **1200 ATK**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **Level 4**

 **1400 ATK**

Seika gulped as she saw these two monsters, but Jaden was with her. She had to steel herself.

"I now equip my Captain with Moon Mirror Shield and my Guardian with Lightning Blade."

"'Moon Mirror Shield' I've not heard of that one. 'Lightning Blade'...That increases a Warrior by 800 ATK and lowers all WATER monsters by 500." Seika whispered,

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **1400 - 2200**

"Ready 'hero'?" The Ante Duellist asked

"Bring it." She glared

Both the Marauding Captain and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian leapt towards Seika who was standing her ground. "Say goodbye to most of your lifepoints!"

"Negate Attack." She stated simply

The attacks failed to go through as Seika protected herself.

'Nice move.' Jaden thought with a nod, keeping to the shadows as Seika did her best.

"Fine...I end my turn." The Ante Duellist answered

"My turn. Draw!" Seika proclaimed and drew her card.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, can't be destroyed by a monster with more than 1900 ATK. But as he has 2200 that's impossible." She muttered under her breath as she looked at her hand "I don't know what Moon Mirror does, so I need to focus on the Guardian. Card effects still work."

Seika looked at her hand and looked for anything she could use.

"I summon Coiled Cobra." She called, a red skinned snake appearing before her

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **Level 3**

 **Reptile/ EARTH**

 **1300 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"When Coiled Cobra is summoned I can do this." She said, her monster jumping forward and biting the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's neck

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

Posion Counters 0-1

"And now I attack your Marauding Captain!" She called

Her Coiled Cobra struck forwards, bearing its fangs at the Marauding Captain and prepared to bite it right in the neck

"My Moon Mirror Shield activates! When it battle the equipped monster's ATK becomes 100 more than its opponent!" Spectre called

"But that means..."

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 ATK**

 **Marauding Captain**

 **1200 ATK - 1400 ATK**

The captain roared and slashed, it's sword cutting the snake in two

"Ah!" Seika yelled, shielding herself from the storm her monsters destruction caused

 **Seika**

 **4000 - 3900**

"Is that all you got?" The Ante Duellist asked, laughing

"No." She glared "I activate my second trap, Vipers Grudge! From now on when a Reptile-Type monster is destroyed I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Reptile from my deck!"

"Oh? And what worm are you using now?" He smirked

"I special summon Spiked Cobra to the field in defence mode!" Seika answered, summoning a new monster on the field

 **Spiked Cobra**

 **Level 4**

 **500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Now comes his ability, when he's special summoned I can add two 'Poison Counters' to your monsters!" Seika followed up

"What?" Spectre asked, seeing his monsters gaining a counter.

 **Poison Counters**

 **Marauding Captain**

 **0 - 1**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **1 -2**

"I now set a card and end turn." Seika continued "During either players end phase, all monsters with Poison Counters are destroyed and you take 200 damage for every Poison Counter."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Spectre shouted as his two monsters were destroyed, melted by the poison and he took 600 points of damage

 **Spectre**

 **4000 - 3400**

"You little...Draw!" He answered, drawing a card.

'I have to admit, that's a good strategy.' Jaden thought as he was recording this. 'She's got potential.'

He crossed his arms. She was impressive, rough around the edges. She needed a teacher

"I summon Queens Knight!" He growled "And equip her with Magnum Shield! Magnum Shield gives her Attack Points equal to her Defence points!"

Seika gasped as she saw this monster's ATK skyrocket on one move.

 **Queens Knight**

 **Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **1500 - 3100**

"Oh gosh!" Seika whispered seeing this powerful monster.

Who knew equip spells could be so powerful?

"Cut that snake into pieces!" Spectre ordered their monster.

Queen's Knight raced in, blade standing tall and ready to slice down onto Spiked Cobra.

Only for the snake to suddenly burry itself underground

"Huh? Hey, wait! What's going on? Why'd your monster go underground?" Spectre asked in confusion.

"Secret Nest." Seika smiled, a continuous trap card shining on her field "Once per turn when a Reptile-Type monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack."

"Fine, I end my turn with a face down." Spectre responded as Spiked Cobra poked his head out of the ground...kinda like a cute whack-a-mole.

Seika giggled softly at her monster, unable to hide her smile as she looked at it. After a moment to calm herself she drew her card. She had one monster and two continuous traps on the field, that was all

"My turn. Hmm...I play the monster card Cobra Cluster." She summoned the monster to the field. It looked to be a small cluster of snake eggs in a nest. Each of the eggs seemed to have snake paintings on them

 **Cobra Cluster**

 **Level 1**

 **0 ATK/ 700 DEF**

"And now, I remove this monster from my field so I can play this card. Cobra Hatching." Seika spoke, sending her cluster to activate a spell card.

"What does that do?" Spectre asked

"This card requires that I send one 'Reptile' monster on my side of the field to the graveyard, in exchange I can trade it in for one level 5 or 6 'Reptile' monster in my deck. But my Cobra Cluster has an ability, if it's sent to my graveyard by a card effect I can special summon one 'Reptile' monster from my graveyard, that isn't 'Cobra Cluster'." Seika answered, bringing back Coiled Cobra and summoned a new monster. "I summon 'Hawk Cobra'!"

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **Level 6, Reptile/Effect, WIND**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

Hawk Cobra was a red and brown cobra with a feathered pattern on its rounded neck that looked like eyes.

"And now, my Coiled Cobra's ability and my Hawk Cobra's ability. Giving your Queen's Knight FOUR 'Poison Counters'!" Seika called out

"What?" Spectre called out

His queen suddenly screamed as it was bit, falling to her knees

 **Queens Knight**

 **Poison Counters: 0 - 4**

"But that's not all! I now activate the spell card Polymerization!" She called "I use this to fuse together my two Cobra's! And I Fusion Summon Twin-Headed Cobra!"

The two snake monsters glowed, entering a swirling vortex. They soon emerged as a blue scaled two headed cobra with several swords jutting out of its body

 **Twin-Headed Cobra**

 **Level 8**

 **Reptile/EARTH**

 **2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"When Twin-Headed Cobra is Fusion Summoned, in exchange for not being able to attack this turn, he detonates all Poison Counters!" Seika explained "Go, Sudden Death!"

The two heads of Twin-Headed Cobra shot out a couple of venomous shots at Queen's Knight as it melted away and caused 800 points of damage to Spectre.

 **Spectre**

 **3400 - 2600**

"Hnn! Okay. You've got talent." Spectre glared

"I do." She nodded "I end turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Spectre spoke and looked at the field and in his hand. "I play the spell, 'Card of Sanctity' allowing us both to draw till we're holding six cards."

"Okay." Seika answered

Both players drew their cards and looked at them.

'Damn, not a lot here.' Spectre thought. "I activate my face down, Magical Mallet. I return as many cards as I want from my hand and in return I shuffle my deck and draw that many cards. And I return four of them."

Quickly shuffling he drew new cards and grinned "I play Double Reborn. I special summon two level 4 or lower monsters from my grave but they are destroyed at the end of my turn, banished. Come back, Queens Knight and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" He ordered, the two returning in a flash "But now I tribute both of them to call forth my ultimate monster! Come forth, Gilford the Legend!"

"'Gilford the Legend'?" Seika asked in shock as this new monster appeared

It was a large hulking knight of a monster wearing black armour and carrying swords

 **Gilford the Legend**

 **Level 8**

 **2600 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Now his ability activates! When he's normal summoned, I can equip as many Equip Spells from my graveyard onto a warrior of my choice. And I choose HIM!" Spectre called out, Gilford's power rising and rising, equipping itself with the weapons in the graveyard.

Lightning Blade: +800 ATK

Moon Mirror Shield

Magnum Shield

 **Gilford the Legend**

 **2800 - 3600 - 5600**

"Holy crap!" Seika screamed

"Now, Gilford take out that Two-Headed Cobra!" Spectre called out. 'Even IF this doesn't go through, it'll scare the shit outta her!'

The monster roared, raising its giant sword as it charged

"GAH! Go underground!" Seika called out to her monster, hoping that they'd be safe.

Her Twin-Headed Cobra managed to slip underground, dodging the strike

The great-sword came down with a massive SWOOSH as it slammed down into the field, though missing the Twin-Headed Cobra.

Seika was knocked off her feet, nearly hitting a tree

"GAH!" Seika screamed as she landed on her back. "Oh...That hurt."

"... Err..." Jaden blinked, his golden eyes locked on one spot as he blushed

"What's wrong Jaden?" Seika blinked as she looked down and blushed. The dramatic fall had made her skirt flick up, allowing all parties to see past the barrier that normally hid her hips from view. They could see all of her legs, every inch of them, clad in those tight nylon pantyhose... As well as her hips, between her legs... And the lacy black panties she wore underneath said pantyhose

...

..

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she pulled down her skirt and blushed, feeling embarrassed that her panties were shown to him before they could date.

And that freak of a duellist saw them to!

'Bl-black...lacy...panties?' Spectre thought aloud.

"My turn." She mumbled in embarrassment

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Spectre answered

Seika drew her card and looked at it. She didn't have anything that could take down that monster without help.

'Okay. Okay... That's it!' she thought, her eyes widening as she smiled slightly "Time for you to taste my venom." She smiled at her enemy "I normal summon Striking Slyther in attack mode!" Appearing in front of her was a small green snake with a comically large head

 **Striking Slyther**

 **Level 2**

 **Reptile/ DARK**

 **200 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"When Striking Slyther is Normal Summoned I can special summon two more Striking Slyther's from my deck." Seika continued as two more appeared onto her field "And now I activate the QuickPlay spell card, Eroding Venom! When two or more reptile-type monsters are special summoned at the same time I can destroy one spell/trap on the field and I destroy your Moon Mirror Shield!" All of her snakes hissed and spat venom, the venom hitting the golden circular shield making it melt

"And how is that going to help?" Her foe frowned

"Simple... I now banish ALL of the Reptile-Type monsters on my field and in my graveyard!" Seika said suddenly with a smirk, removing the cards

"You're WHAT?" Spectre asked in shock

Jaden's eyes widened at that. This must be her trump card if she's doing something like this.

"This allows me to special summon Ananta the Snake Dragon!" Seika called

Summoned to the field was a large multiheaded serpent creature, each head except for one had black helmets and were covered in white scales. The last head had a large golden horn coming from its forehead like a crown

 **Ananta the Snake Dragon**

 **Level 8, DARK, Reptile/Effect**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

"Whoa." Jaden whispered as he saw the card

"0 Attack and Defence? This is your trump card?" Spectre asked

"You don't know what my monster can do. Since I removed ALL my Reptile cards from my grave and field it gains 600 ATK and DEF for each one!" Seika answered proudly "My Three Striking Slyther's, my Twin-Headed Cobra, the two Cobras in my grave and finally my Cluster! That's seven!"

 **Ananta the Snake Dragon**

 **0 - 4200**

Both Jaden and Spectre looked at the now strong Reptile monster. Though it was still weaker, it DID make it more of a threat.

"And now... I equip your Gilford with Megamorph." Seika grinned

"Wait, WHAT?!" Spectre asked as he looked at his monster and their lifepoints.

 **Seika**

 **3900**

 **Spectre**

 **2600**

 **Gilford**

 **5600 - 4200**

'Clever. Using Megamorph on Gilford.' Jaden thought

"And now finally I activate the field spell, Poison Swamp!"

"What does 'Poison Swamp' do?" Spectre asked as he saw that

"It gives him 500 more ATK."

 **Ananta Snake Dragon**

 **4200 - 4700**

"Oh no!" Spectre gasped

"That's right, Ananta: attack!" Seika called out

"Poison chaos vapour!" The snake dragon roared, accidic purple mist shooting from its mouth like fire

 **Ananta Snake Dragon**

 **4700 ATK**

 **Gilford**

 **4200 ATK**

 **Spectre**

 **2600 - 2100**

Spectre covered himself as the damage hit him. Covering his mouth with his hand. "Okay...That. That was a good one." Spectre answered

"And I end turn." She stated confidently

"My turn." Spectre spoke, drawing his card. 'Dang it. I have nothing to fight this thing. All I can do is defend.' He thought. "I set a monster and end."

"My turn!" Seiko drew her card and looked at it. Smiling she knew she could end this right here if she played her cards right!

"I activate Poison Swamp's second effect activates. I destroy one spell or trap card and I can destroy one card you control." Seiko explained

Spectre's eyes widened as his monster was destroyed and he was now exposed.

"Ananta Snake Dragon, attack! Take him out!" Seika called out. "Direct attack!"

Ananta reeled back its heads and shot out a cloud of venom at Spectre, knocking him back and knocked his life points down to zero!

Seika won!

The hologram of fog faded away and the mask of Spectre was knocked off, revealing the duellist's face.

His soft face with blush and purple lipstick, his green eyes framed by eye shadow with some long black hair falling down over one eye... Wait a second

"...Is. Is that a girl?!" Jaden asked, blinking in shock

"It IS!" Seika answered in equal shock

"Oh...crap." Spectre gulped and covered her face before she took off running

"...Did...Did you know her?" Jaden asked in confusion as he stopped the recording.

"I don't think so." She frowned lightly

Jaden nodded and looked to the side...while looking down at her skirt. "So~, lacy underwear?" He asked casually.

Seika blushed and pushed her skirt down.

"I didn't mean to stare." Jaden apologised as he scratched his cheek gently. "I think...they were cute."

"Cute?" She whispered

"Yes." Jaden answered honestly.

Seika blushed deeper at that

'Jeez, Jaden. You REALLY know how to say stuff.' Jaden chastised himself.

'He-he's so kind.' Seika thought 'He... Thinks I'm attractive.'

"So um...Great job out there." Jaden answered.

"Thank you." She nodded softly

"I...Seika, I..." Jaden tried to think of something kind, but he was struggling as his head seemed to be thumping a bit more than it was.

... She suddenly was chest-to-chest with him, running her nylon clad thigh against his hip

Jaden blushed at this, having her ample bosom press against his chest. 'Oh, my GOOOOOOOD!' He mentally screamed at this. But his thought was in a comedic and aroused sense

He did not notice her bringing his hand to hold her thigh

'I-I hope this isn't too much.' She thought, blushing and biting her lower lip.

She gulped softly and kissed him

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, feeling Seika's lips on his. He couldn't believe it.

Being kissed by another girl

Well...A girl that wasn't already in his relationship. It felt weird, but not at all bad...Was it?

Seika broke the kiss, blushing

She looked with glistening eyes at Jaden, hoping for a positive reaction. She DID give him her first kiss...and it DID feel special.

She felt proud at the hardness against her waist

"Seika. I. I'm-" Jaden gulped, feeling his throat go dry...And then his head began to throb and feel pain.

"Ah!" He hissed in pain, some blood dropping from his ears

"Jaden!" Seika gasped as she saw him bleeding. "I'll-I'll. Doctor! I'll get you to Nurse Fontaine!" She helped him up and tried to get him there.

Jaden shook his head, his ears ringing before he passed out

"J-Jaden? Jaden?" Seika gasped as Jaden fell to the floor

*Time Skip*

Jazz was walking through the woods, unable to sleep

"Jeez...What is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she rubbed her eyes

As she walked she did not notice a mist filling the area

"Brr. Should've worn a jacket." She shuddered gently, feeling the night air.

"Hello, Ms Princeton." A voice echoed from the fog

Jazz froze as she heard the voice, she tried to find it as the fog was getting thicker but parted away like a guiding path.

Sartorius sat there at a fortune tellers table

"Who? Who're YOU?" Jazz asked as she saw him.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

jedimasterb10: Thanks Jedi.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It's gonna get hectic.

foxchick1: yes it is. And your profile picture is adorable.

Broken Requiem: Wait and see.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Broken Requiem: This wasn't about the Jaden/Alexis drama. That's for later

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Out in the night in the fog-filled forest clearing, Jazz Princeton was looking at Sartorius who was sitting at his fortune teller's table

"Hello Ms Princeton, I am Sartorius. Manager of Aster Phoenix." The creepy white robbed man greeted

"Aster Phoenix...The pro duellist?" Jazz asked, VERY suspicious and nervous around this person

"Of course. And I have been told that YOU are an acceptable duellist yourself." Sartorius answered

"I...Well, I do alright." Jazz answered, not wanting to give too much away. If this guy WAS who he said he was there was no problem...but who hangs around in the woods in the middle of the night with a crap-tonne of fog hanging around?

"Come now, you sell yourself short." Sartorius answered. "I am here to personally duel you, to get a feel of how strong of a duellist you are."

"A duel? Sure." She shrugged, suspicious

"Excellent." Sartorius responded as he shuffled his deck, placing it on his table, using that as his duel disk. "But be warned...I myself am quite good."

"Fine." Jazz answered, getting her disk and shuffled her deck.

Sartorius smiled as he began to draw his cards, thinking how he would win. No. He knew for a fact, he KNEW he would win

Fate proclaimed it

*With Jaden*

Jaden was resting in a bed, having been cleaned up by Fonda who was at the Girl's Dorm. Fonda allowed Jaden to be here, for health purposes and because it was too far for him to get to the nurse's station in the centre of the island. Seika explained that he just started bleeding and didn't know what to do or where to take him.

"You did the right thing, Seika. Don't feel bad about it." Fonda answered, worried for Jaden. She should've seen that he wasn't feeling well. "We can't mention this to Crowler. If he knows, he'll try and forcefully expel Jaden."

"I won't say a word!" Seika answered in worry, knowing that Crowler was being a MAJOR totalitarian.

She didn't want Jaden to get in trouble again!

"Alright. First thing tomorrow, we'll tell Joel that he isn't fit to be in class tomorrow." Fonda answered

Seika nodded, agreeing with that.

'Jaden...What happened?' Fonda thought gently as she stroked his head.

*Inside Jaden's mind*

Jaden groaned, feeling like he was floating in tar

"Wh-what? Where-Where am I?" Jaden called out, tried to trudge through the tar, like water. But it was just slowing him down.

Soon the tar began to fade, Jaden lying on the floor

Jaden tried to get up, push himself up from the ground. But he felt a weight upon him, keeping him down the more he tried to rise, the more the gravity felt upon him. He tried to look up, almost dragging his face along the floor to try and see if anyone else was there.

His eyes widened, seeing his Evil Hero fusion monsters on the floor bloodied from battle

"Wh-what? Happened?" Jaden struggled to get his words out, seeing his monsters broken and crushed. Pulling himself up slowly he tried to see more, try and see who was responsible.

He walked towards them only to trip over his own feet

"What's? Going on?" Jaden grunted in pain, trying to make sense of it all. "Yubel? Neos?" He called out for anyone.

He stumbled over, helping Inferno Wing up and resting her agaisnt him

"Inferno Wing, are you alright?" He asked, trying to help her.

"Pain...So...So much." Inferno Wing groaned. "We... Tried to stop it."

"Stop what?" Jaden asked in worry. "What's going on?"

"Me." A creepy voice echoed from the darkness, light spreading into the darkness

Jaden was blinded by the bright light, seeing the darkness and his Evil heroes vanishing, wiped away as the voice through the light was erasing everything that Jaden saw.

All he could see now was white light, and emerging THROUGH the light were three prismatic menacing lines, jagged like lightning-bolts before they opened into huge eyes and a jagged mouth, all three shifting in pale white colour. More solid than its body which could be called see-through.

"What the hell?" Jaden frowned

"Don't you remember me?" The formless figure asked, glaring down with a malicious grin "All you have will fall to the light. And I'll TAKE what you have again."

"... You." He growled

"Yes. Me." The formless light responded evilly.

"I'm going to stop you." Jaden glared at him, trying to use his power

"How? You can barely duel. You evaded my power. Your DESTINY, when you faced the champion of my host." The formless light laughed

*with Jazz*

Back at the duel between Jazz and Sartorius it was practically one-sided.

 **Jazz**

 **4000**

 **Jazz's Field: Armed Dragon Level 10 (3000/2000) zero traps and spells**

 **Sartorius**

 **100**

 **Field: Empty**

And right now it was Sartorius' turn...and he didn't looked worried in the slightest.

"Looks like I win!" Jazz grinned

"It DOES appear to be that, doesn't it? But remember, I still have my turn." Sartorius answered and drew his card. "Well, well. This IS a turn, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, sounding concerned

"Remember on my first turn? How I predicted my first card being 'Vision'?" Sartorius asked

"Yeah, I remember. So? Ah!" Jazz's eyes widened. "You mean-?"

"That's right. The card I predicted that I would draw is here. Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man." He revealed the card to her

"No way! But-but I shuffled your deck TWICE!" Jazz answered in total shock

"Don't be so surprised. Like I said before, this duel was preordained." Sartorius answered and flipped a card from his side of the field. "I activate 'Selection of Fate', now you must randomly choose a card in my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it."

"Fine. I'll choose your stupid card." Jazz walked forward to Sartorius with a scowl on her face. 'This, this guy is just messing with me. It's all a cheap trick.' She thought

'Jazz, wait! Don't do this!' Ojama Master Yellow called out to her in his spirit form.

"I've got this, Yellow. Trust me." Jazz answered, albeit with a little shake in her voice.

Sartorius just simply smiled as Jazz walked to his table and was about to randomly select a card. "Choose wisely."

"Shut up!" Jazz snapped and chose the card. "This one!"

Sartorius smiled and lifted the card. It was 'The Hanged Man'!

"WHAT?! No! No way! You're kidding me!" Jazz shouted

"Didn't I tell you, Jazz? This card represents you. It was destiny that you chose this card. And now I summon it to the field." Sartorius played his monster.

Summoned to the field was a large melted and folded green glass-like monster.

 **Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man**

 **LIGHT, Level 6, Fairy/Effect**

 **2200 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 3000**

"Now, my Hangman's special ability, now in the hands of fate once again. I flip a coin and depending on where it lands one of two things happen. If it's 'heads' I destroy my monster at my end phase and I lose life points equal to its ATK. But if it's tails, then I destroy one monster on YOUR side of the field and YOU take damage to that monster's ATK. I'll even let you provide the coin." Sartorius spoke, explaining the monster's ability.

Jazz rummaged through her pockets and found a coin. Not double heads, not double tails, an unbiased even sided coin. "Okay. Here." She flipped it over to Sartorius...and he didn't even catch it in his opposite hand. It just landed on the back of the one he held out for it to land on.

IT WAS TAILS!

"What? HOW? No, my dragon!" Jazz couldn't believe it. How the hell did that happen? "Ah! Wh-what's going on?" She asked as The Hanged Man wrapped around her like a cage.

"I told you, Jazz. It was your destiny." Sartorius answered, as Jazz's monster was destroyed.

 **Jazz**

 **3000 - 0**

"I know what you fear, Jazz. Failure. You feel like you've failed everyone, so you push yourself harder. But when it comes to it, you feel that the failure you have entails the punishment you receive. For example, your loss at the School Duel last year. And how your brothers had their way with you." Sartorius

"H-How did you-?" Jazz asked in shock. No-one knew about that!

"Don't you want to be strong? To surpass your failures and become the strongest?" Sartorius goaded her

"I-I want." Jazz whimpered, trying to decide.

"Join the Society of Light and you WILL become the strongest you've ever been, breaking through your weaknesses." Sartorius called out to her

In her mind Jazz recalled all the times she lost and how she wanted to become strong. "I-I'll do it! WH-WHAAA!" She was jerked upwards by branches shooting out from the forest and she was hung upside down...just like the Hanged Man.

"A wise decision. Now open your eyes...TO THE LIGHT!" Sartorius proclaimed and shone a great white light at Jazz, penetrating deep into her soul.

'JAZZ!' The Ojamaster Brothers called out, flying to her, to protect her. Only or the brightness to destroy their spirit selves and were pushed back.

As the light died down, Jazz was lowered to the floor. Changed and now inducted into Sartorius' Society.

*Time Skip*

Alexis arrived at the hospital, panicked

She had heard that Jaden passed out last night and rushed to check up on him.

"Jaden!" She called in worry

"Alexis." Fonda turned around and stopped her from going too close. "He's resting."

"What-what happened? HOW did this happen?" Alexis asked

"I... Am not sure." She frowned

"Do you think he'll be alright though?" Alexis asked

"Again, I'm not sure." Fonda answered.

'... I... Can't believe this.' Yubel frowned in shock

"Yubel?" Both Alexis and Fonda turned as they saw her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Alexis asked, seeing Yubel's sadness being connected with Jaden.

'It's... The Light.' She gulped

"'The Light'?" Fonda asked looking confused. "What 'Light'?"

"Yubel...You mean the-" Alexis asked

Yubel nodded solemnly. 'The Light has affected him. It must've been back in that duel with that Phoenix boy.' She explained 'It is trying to take over Jaden. And with how strong Jaden's darkness is... He'd be completely lost if he loses this fight. And we can't do anything.'

"So...He's fighting for his life? Trying to push back the Light?" Alexis asked in worry.

Yubel nodded. 'All we can do now is wait.'

She said 'And hopefully he will be stronger than his ancestor."

"Hey guys!" Blair yelled as she ran in, panting "B... Bad news!"

"What?" Fonda asked looking worried for Jaden and now this was piling up.

"Blair, what? What's so important?" Alexis asked as she looked away from Jaden just to see Blair.

"Jazz has gone insane!"

"Jazz has WHAT?" Alexis and Fonda asked

"She's-oh my god! Jaden! What happened?" Blair asked as she saw Jaden on the bed.

'The light.' Yubel frowned and went over the explanation again

We head out of the Nurse's office to go where Jazz was. And right now she was in the middle of a three on one duel!

Well, we SAY middle.

BOOM!

 **Three Obelisk Students**

 **0**

 **Jazz wins!**

As the field cleared the Obelisk students groaned as they were soundly defeated by Jazz...Who was now wearing a white Duel Academy uniform.

She held her arms out, spinning in a circle confidentially

"Gotcha, boys." Jazz smiled as she showed off her new uniform, looking and sounding more confident than she was before. "Welcome to the light."

The Obelisks who faced Jazz were now under her sway. It was like Jazz had done a complete 180, instead of being her tomboyish self, she was more like an idol.

"Okay. We're with the light." The Obelisks answered almost hypnotically.

"What is going on?!" Alexis gasped

"Hey, Lexi~!" Jazz waved seeing her with a happy face.

Alexis' mind seemed to snap. This could NOT be real.

But she felt something... Disturbing flow from Jazz

'What...what's this feeling?' Alexis thought. 'Is...Is this 'The Light'?'

"Lexi, aren't you gonna say 'hi' back? I'm hurt." Jazz responded, pouting at the end.

"... What happened to you?" Alexis asked, her eyes going silver on instinct

"I've been reborn, Lexi!" Jazz answered excitedly. "I'm stronger and more confident. I've even gotten a manager."

Alexis frowned and walked away

'This can't be happening. Jazz becoming...An IDOL of all things?' Alexis thought

"See? I TOLD you she went crazy!" Blair answered

"No. She's being controlled by the light." Alexis shook her head before turning to Blair "Blair, listen to me. If you are challenged by someone dressed in white, don't accept. If you lose you'll be brainwashed like Jazz."

Blair blinked as she saw Jazz behind them...and nodded. "Don't worry. I won't. And if they 'insist' I'll kick their ass."

"Blair-" Alexis frowned

"I meant my boot up their ass." Blair answered

"Ah." Alexis nodded, feeling better at that.

She smiled, trying not to stare at the first year too much

"Alexis...Do you think Jaden's going to be okay?" Blair asked

"I don't know." Alexis frowned.

We zoom back to the Nurse's office, going back to Jaden and we zoom into his mind once more.

We find him trying to stand against the tide of the brilliant white Light, using the power of Darkness to protect himself and beat it back.

... He wasn't doing so good

"You are WEAKENED, Haouu. Your power is fading. Give into The Light." The menacing voice called out, getting stronger and stronger.

"Never." He glared

"If you give in, it'll be easier to accept it. Your friends. Family. They'll join you soon. Be part of The Light." It spoke hypnotically, trying to get into Jaden's metaphysical head.

"NO!" Jaden tried to push back. "I'm not losing to the likes of you!"

"But you will. Everyone you know, all those who you care for will become part of The Light. Syrus. Bastion. Asuka. Fonda. The Pharaoh. Your son." The Light answered, threatening those close to him.

*with Sartorius*

Sartorius was looking over his deck of tarot cards, seeing the future and to the side of him, names of the students who were indoctrinated into the Society.

Soon knocks came at the door. "Ah, you've arrived." He smiled calmly and raised his head, seeing the door open and showed...Slade and Jagger!

"So, is it done?" Slade asked, walking in with a case.

"You did what we asked you to do?" Jagger followed

"Of course. It was all within my grasp. She's ready for her your arrival." Sartorius answered, pointing to a door.

Both Princeton brothers looked at the door and went over to it. Still creeped out by Sartorius and his mannerisms.

"Ah, but I DO believe we have a deal." Sartorius answered.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Slade answered, bringing over the case to Sartorius and opened it, revealing thousands of $1000 bills!

Sartorius nodded, putting down his classic fortune cards and smirking "I see. So it's time." He smiled, looking to the brothers "It seems you will have a guest going to the island with you." He commented, calling someone on his phone "Aster? I require you to return to duel academy. You must duel and defeat... Alexis Rhodes."

On the table... Was the queen

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Crimson's AXZ: Here's the next chapter.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, NEVER threaten the King.

jedimasterb10: It was an ambiguous card meaning 'royalty', but yeah. That'll do.

Fictionis1: You and everyone else.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

presea221: Okay. Several things to unpack here.

1- when I said 'D Heroes suck' I WAS talking about the original D Heroes. They where pure trash until Arc-V. Speaking of Arc-V...

2- we included 5Ds because, time line wise, 5Ds is about 10 year after GX in cannon. So, theoretically, a few Synchro's should be appearing for the top level players.

3- Arc-V is two summoning methods after 5Ds who knows how far into the future. Those D Heroes would not exist yet. However we WILL be using them, just not yet. We have a story reason to include them

4- We are ignoring Haselberry because... TOO MANY CHARACTERS and he did nothing in the plot outside of randomly being immune to the Lights power and helping destroy the satellite... Because Neos needed his help for some reason

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

At a penthouse suite, Aster Phoenix was looking over his deck. He was wondering when he would be duelling Jaden again. His knee was twitching in anticipation.

RING RING.

Picking up his phone, it had the name 'Sartorius' on the screen. "Hello?" He responded, hearing Sartorius's voice.

"Aster? I require you to return to Duel Academy." Sartorius spoke calmly.

Aster stood straight up at attention. Was it time?

"You must duel and defeat...Alexis Rhodes." Sartorius continued

Aster froze, it wasn't Jaden...but facing Alexis. It would be good warm-up practise.

"I understand. I'll be there within the hour." Aster answered, sounding serious.

"Excellent." Sartorius answered. "I know you won't fail me." And hung up.

Aster lowered the phone and turned to his deck. He was going to win. Destiny was on his side.

*with Crowler*

Crowler was looking out of his office window, feeling proud and smug with himself. He had done it.

He had authorised to demolish.

No. Eliminate.

Eradicate.

ERASE FROM EXISTENCE! The Slifer Dorm!

He had gone under the nose of his employer, Seto Kaiba. He would never know what he has done. His dream of being forever free of the dorm that housed his most HATED student would be realised! AND in accordance to the rules, ANY student that is part of a removed dorm will be removed from the island!

Crowler was smiling like a madman, imagining the dorm being demolished by his hands. HIS victory. "Yes. Yes. YES! THIS will teach that BLASTED Jaden Yuki. Exterminate him like the insect that he is! Exterminate?"

"...Exterminate! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" He repeated, his voice almost becoming mechanical and digital

*With the writers*

Grey and Ghost were fighting back some bronze tank-like robots, dome heads, silver laser gun barrels at the front and black hover-bases.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL LET DALEKS IN?" Ghost shouted, punching and kicking the robot menaces

"I BLAME THE CAT!" Grey yelled

*Back to the story*

Suddenly Crowler's phone rang

"Huh? Oh, the phone." Crowler soon snapped out of his mental craze and calmly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Chancellor Crowler. Good evening." Sartorius said elegantly

"Who...Who is this?" Crowler asked

"My name is Sartorius, I'm calling you because I have heard of your intent to destroy the Slifer Dorm." Sartorius responded

"And what of it?" Crowler asked. 'How did he know? Well...I suppose it HAS been a while.'

"Well, I've come to offer you a champion for your plan." Sartorius informed

"You have? Who is it?" Crowler asked

"World Champion, Aster Phoenix." Sartorius smiled over the phone.

"A-Aster Phoenix? Are you serious?!" Crowler gasped

"Of course I am. I am his manager. I can promise you that Aster will come and duel for you." Sartorius answered. "And I do believe you have been looking for a reason to destroy the Slifer Red dorm."

"Well, there are MANY reasons to destroy the Slack-Slifer Dorm." Crowler almost let his tongue slip.

"One...Jaden Yuki-Muto." Sartorius answered simply. "But you cannot remove the dorm without a different one to take its place, correct?"

"I...Suppose. What are you offering, Mr Sartorius?" Crowler asked, sounding intrigued by this.

"A white dorm." Sartorius smiled

"'A WHITE dorm'? An interesting suggestion." Crowler answered

*with Alexis*

Alexis was sitting next to Jaden still. After seeing what Jazz had become, she wanted to stay FAR away from that mess. Plus she was also worried about her King. It was like that the world was just going crazy.

Jaden was still asleep, trying to fight off The Light from within.

She felt alone

"Jaden...Please wake up." She whispered, hoping that he could hear her.

Coming from the nurse's office door, Blair, Syrus and Bastion walked in, hoping to see him. "Any change?" Bastion asked

Alexis shook her head gently. "I-I don't know if he's going to get out of this alright."

"He-He's Jaden." Syrus answered nervously, trying to put a positive spin on it. "He'll get out of this. He. He always does."

"Not like this, Syrus." Alexis answered sadly.

The sombre mood was shattered as Joel ran in, looking panicked

"GUYS!" Joel panted heavily and in a cold sweat.

"Joel! This is the Nurse's office! You can't just-" Fonda glared

"Crowler's done it. He's only gone and fucking done it!" Joel explained, not caring for pleasantries.

"What? He's done what?" Blair and Fonda asked

"He's." Joel tried to clear his throat. "Tearing down the Slifer Dorm!"

"WHAT?" The room yelled

"He'd got the dozers and everything!" Joel pointed outside

"WHAT?" They repeated

"He can't do that!" Fonda answered

"WHAT?!" the others yelled

"He's doing it anyway!" Joel answered

"...HAOU!" Fonda's realisation and ran off at top speeds with the others following

Over by the Slifer Dorm, the builders were getting closer to the Slifer Dorm, with Crowler supervising via a webcam. Wanting to savour EVERY moment. He didn't want to be there for...his own reasons. But he would see it close up and live.

"STOP!" Fonda's voice called out, trying to reach the dorm.

She ran in front of the machines, her eyes filled with fear and sorrow

"STOP! MY SON'S IN HERE!" Fonda screamed as loud as she could

"What the-?" The drivers stopped yards away from Fonda, nowhere near coming into contact with her. "Lady, what the hell're you doing?"

"My SON! Is in. The dorm." Fonda panted and crying

"A KID!?" The drivers stopped their engines.

"No-one said anything about a kid!" The driver answered

"What're you doing? I told you to demolish that shack!" Crowler's voice spoke through the speakers

"You. YOU VILE HEARTLESS!" Fonda reached out and tried to find Crowler...but was met with a speaker and webcam.

"Fonda's son is in the red dorm you asshole!" Alexis yelled

"Her son? Well, I'm not unreasonable. I had no IDEA that her child was there!" Crowler answered, sounding genuinely shocked

Fonda panted and glared into the webcam, wanting to get to Crowler and rip his throat out.

"I'll let you get your son, Fonda. But then immediately after that decrepit shack is coming down." Crowler answered.

"No it isn't!" Alexis glared, her eyes shining silver "You have NO permission to do this!"

"I have documents that give me the permission, to do this, Ms Rhodes." Crowler answered. "And AS such I-" He continued before he was cut off by the sounds of a helicopter.

"What's that?" Syrus asked

"I don't-" Bastion answered

"Ah, it seems like he's early." Crowler spoke.

"Huh?" The group asked as Fonda went to grab Haou.

The helicopter soon landed...and out came.

"Aster Phoenix?" The group asked in shock

"Yes, he's here on behalf of his manager." Crowler answered "A duel, for the sake of the Slacker dorm. Which we know all know you will lose."

"What? You've set up a DUEL for the dorm?!" Alexis asked

"Well-" Crowler began to answer.

"Alexis Rhodes!" Aster called out. "I'm here to duel you!"

"HUH?!" The group asked in shock

"What?" Alexis blinked

"This is the duel in question. Alexis, YOU are to duel the Pro Duellist Aster Phoenix. Succeed, the Slacker dorm remains. Lose, the dorm is destroyed." Crowler answered

"No! No, I'm not going to duel!" Alexis snapped

"Forfeit or non-compliance will lead to the dorm's destruction." Crowler answered

"The duel shall be in 6 hours." Aster commented with a serious frown

"Six-? Don't I get ANY say in this?" Alexis asked in shock, hearing this.

"You heard him. Six hours." The drivers of the demolition machines called out.

"Haou. I'm so, sorry baby." Fonda cried, holding Haou close as she emerged from the dorm

Haou was trying to cover his ears from the loud noise, crying in his mother's arms.

*Time Skip*

It was an hour later. Alexis and the others were back at the Nurse's office, Haou only having gotten back off to sleep.

Alexis was looking over her deck, she... She had to be careful

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked

"There's no choice, Syrus. If I don't participate, the Red Dorm is gone. The Slifers will be forced to LEAVE." Alexis answered

"What can we do?" Blair asked. "And where's Bastion?"

"He went off to review Aster's old duels and make up a strategy to help." Syrus explained

"That won't help." Alexis sighed "Remember, he hid his Destiny Heroes for years."

"I...Good point." Syrus frowned.

And just like that, Bastion emerged. "I just realised I just wasted an hour that could've been used properly. I'm sorry, Alexis."

"I know. You're just trying to help." Alexis answered and then sighed.

"ANY idea what these Destiny Heroes do?" Blair asked

"Only one or two of them. 'Doom Lord' and 'Diamond Dude'. The others were Elemental Heroes." Syrus answered

"And those, 'Daughter of the Striking One' cards." Bastion added

"The Destiny Heroes seem to have... Strange, random abilities." Alexis commented

"Does anyone remember them?" Syrus asked

"No. I'm still shaken up from Jaden using 'Super Polymerization'." Bastion answered

Alexis just smiled at that, sighing happily

"I guess...We just hope?" Blair asked, knowing her deck wouldn't stand up against the 'random abilities' against the Destiny Heroes.

Alexis was silent, looking at Jaden's deck

"Alexis...What're you thinking?" Syrus asked in worry.

"Maybe I should add Super Polymerization to my deck." She sighed

'No Alexis. You aren't ready.' Yubel frowned

"GAH!" The group gasped

"Jeez!" Bastion gasped in relief as the initial shock was over.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked

'You might be a talented duellist, but it takes more than that to use 'Super Polymerization'.' Yubel explained. 'You have not yet gained the control over the Gentle Darkness required not to be overwhelmed by the power.'

"Well, what else CAN I do? Jaden's in a coma, the Slifer dorm is on the front lines. Jazz is...Fucked up! What else IS there?" Alexis asked, getting wound up because of the stress.

'Trust in your own strength.' Dee urged

"WHOA! Dark Magician Girl!" Blair gasped as she saw her. 'Wait...is she-?'

"Dee, are you okay?" Syrus asked her

'Yes, I'm fine. The baby isn't coming for another few months.' Dee reassured him.

Blair blinked, unable to say anything

"We've still got five hours. What can we do?" Fonda asked

*with Aster*

Aster was currently waiting in an, what could only be described as, Obelisk Blue Dorm room with room service. Currently drinking a cup of tea and a scone, he was simply waiting down the clock.

He smirked, knowing that once he defeated Alexis that Sartorius would help him find his father's murderer

That was one of the reasons, if not the MAIN reason, why Aster was with Sartorius.

His father was killed nearly ten years ago

And his killer was free for all that time. And one of the things that was stolen was a powerful Duel Monster card that his father was working on. Called the 'Ultimate Destiny Hero'.

Aster frowned, finishing his tea

'Five hours left until I face Alexis.' Aster thought, thinking back to his duel with Jaden. The one he almost lost.

He knew this would not be as hard

He looked over his deck one last time, getting it out of his protective case and saw the Three Sacred Beast Daughter Spirits behind him

He didn't know what they were but he knew he needed them

"There again, I see?" He asked, hoping for them to give a response.

Again, nothing

He frowned and looked through the deck, thinking if he needed to go all out...What was the thinking? Of COURSE, he was going to go all out. He wouldn't be the Pro Duellist he was if he didn't keep up his work.

He would win

*With Jaden*

Back in his mind, Jaden was panting heavily. His body seemed to be fading away; like he was being picked apart piece by piece. Part of his right leg was gone, his left arm was missing from his wrist to his shoulder and his stomach seemed to have vanished.

"You're fading away, Haou. You don't have long before you join with me." The Light spoke, keeping up his assault.

"I... Am not Haou..." Jaden panted weakly

"No. No, you are not. HE managed to put up a fight. You can only access his power through anger. Tell me 'Not-Haou'; HOW can you possibly save your friends as you are?" The Light jeered, intensifying his brightness

"GAH!" Jaden screamed as The Light took more of his body.

"What's this?" The Light glared as the various Evil Hero Fusions rose to help protect their King.

"You shall not harm the king." Lightning Golem frowned

"You're gonna have to get through US!" Molten Gunner added, raising her shield.

"We'll guard him with our LIVES!" Malicious Fiend added

"Guys." Jaden looked at them in awe, seeing how they were willing to protect him.

He took a calming breath and stood slowly "You're wrong about me. I do not just access the gentle darkness through anger. You ask how I am going to save my friends? Easy. I'm going to fight with everything I've got with my friends by my side."

The Light's eyes widened as it heard Jaden. It tried to blind him with his power but around Jaden...was a swirling blackness. It was faint, but it was there.

He walked forward slowly by confidently, an unstoppable force

"You CANNOT stop me! You are WEAK!" The Light proclaimed, trying to push back Jaden. "Your 'Heroes' cannot hold me back!"

"My king. We shall purge this evil." Vengeance Neos assured

"No, Vengeance. The King needs your help." Lightning Golem ordered

"What?" Jaden blinked "What... What are you guys talking about?"

In reply almost the other Evil Heroes charged at the light, besides Inferno Wing

"We shall always be with you, my king." Inferno Wing smiled sadly, pushing her dark red lips against his in a quick kiss. Her fangs lightly scraping against his kiss, pulling back, before she took off flying at an very high speed. She joined the others, holding the Light tightly as they all began to glow

"W... what?" Jaden blinked, having never realised Inferno Wing had feelings for him

"Let... Go... Of me!" The light ordered, unable to break their grasp

"This is... Your end..." Wild Cyclone grumbled, the Evil Heroes glowing dark purple "... And... Ours..."

"W... what? No! Guys!" Jaden yelled, about to run to them only for Vengeance Neos to grab him and hold him back "NO! LET GO OF ME! GUYS! STOP!"

"Goodbye...Our King." The glowing heroes cried, sacrificing themselves to eradicate the Evil Light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Light screamed as it was erupted in darkness and vanished from Jaden's mind

And then... Everything went black

*With Jazz*

Jazz was currently in the middle of a duel with some Ra students. And...Yeah, more than a few funny looks were given at Jazz.

Instead of her normal black uniform, or even the white uniform that she was given by Sartorius.

She was dressed IN a dress!

More specifically: A frilly white dress, with thigh white high stockings, silver and white flat shoes, a silver belt around her waist with silver clips, a star on her left hip that had the Roman Numer 'XII' on it. A blue bow around her neck and fingerless gloves.

It was MORE than many could think about this.

But that was no reason to think she wasn't a threat, she was beating them all easily

The Ra students flew back, their life points dropping to zero. "Awe~, too bad you lost." Jazz answered cutely. "BUT if you join the White Dorm, you'll become stronger!" She jumped and posed, giving off an 'idol's charm' about her and convinced the opponents to join.

"Jazz." A familiar voice called, two familiar figures walking towards her

Walking to her side, were Slade and Jagger, looking pleased that their sister was by their side once again. With some help from Sartorius, she was everything that they wanted from her.

"Good work, Sis." Jagger spoke

"Brothers!" She cheered and hugged them

"You REALLY kicked their asses." Slade smirked.

"Yep. Are you proud of me?" Jazz asked cutely.

"Duh. Come on, we've got a present for you for your win." Slade answered, leading the way.

'Oh god! No! No, Jazz! DON'T GO!' The Ojamasters called out, trying to reach Jazz, but she couldn't hear them. They were lost to her!

She could not see Duel Spirits anymore, the light blinded her

She giggled as Jagger slipped a hand under her skirt, openly groping her ass as they walked away

Some students couldn't believe it. Wasn't Jazz separated from her brothers?

*Time Skip*

Alexis stood there, taking a deep breath as she waited at the duel arena

She was nervous. Jaden wasn't here and the fate of the Slifer Dorm was at stake.

Cameras were set up so that the live feed could be shown to the construction workers AND Crowler.

Walking to the stage, having that smug and overconfident look on his face, Aster Phoenix walked on with his duel disk already on his arm.

"Good to see that you showed up, Alexis." Aster spoke.

"I'm not backing down." She frowned

"Well then." Aster activated his disk. "Let's duel."

Alexis nodded and was about to activate her duel disk...before a great gust of wind flew through the hall, catching their attention.

They all froze, looking to one of the entrances

They could hear footsteps coming through the entrance and the sound of music could be heard in the background

First came a small thunderclap and then an electronic beat with bells.

 _Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

The look on Aster's and Alexis' faces were split differently. Aster looked in worry as he saw the figure. While Alexis was ecstatic.

 _Oitsuzukete_

 _KEEP HOLDING ON!_

There was Jaden! He was awake and out of his coma. And he looked the same as he did!

 _Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

 _Okizari no yakusoku_

"Jaden!" Aster blinked in shock

"You're awake!" Alexis smiled

 _Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

 _Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

Jaden smiled as he walked up to the stage.

Through the cameras Crowler was stunned! "JADEN? WHAT'S HE DOING THERE?"

On his own private feed, Sartorius was looking on in fear as well. Jaden was supposed to be under his control! Or at the very least, till unconscious enough for Aster to defeat Alexis!

 _Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

 _GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou_

Back at the Duel Arena, Jaden was ready to face down Aster. And pay him back for what he's been up to.

Aster asked as he glared at his opponent "Jaden, YOU'RE going to face me?" He was told he was going to face Alexis

Jaden nodded in response and slides his duel disk on his arm and then his deck

"Think you can still beat me?" Aster asked as he drew his cards

Jaden smiles gently and erupts an aura of darkness around him. The force of the wind that surrounded Jaden throws Aster back and shows Jaden with a shadow aura similar to the Supreme King's armour. His uniform became black with gold edges.

 _Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

 _Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

"Yeah. I think I can." Was all Jaden responded with, activating his duel disk to match Aster.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: And here's Jaden's Boomstick!

jedimasterb10: It's gonna be good.

Firestar Prime: Precious Time, Glory Days.

Canadian Magus: Don't worry, Jazz's brothers will get what's coming to them.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

SubToPewDiePie2: Fuck off

ChaosSonic1: No

Canadian Magus: Oh yes, they're gonna be murdered when the time comes

UltimateAvengers: Because, you know, they are TOTALLY not Duel Spirits with their own thoughts or opinions or desires. Nope. Prizes to be taken away

presea221: Hey we wouldn't make Hassleberry look bad, he's cool! We didn't use him, like how we didn't use Chumley, because of too many characters. Which is really GX's biggest problem as a story.

The Crowler thing is because the English dub really up-played his antagonism, as well as the different cultural differences when it comes to education in England and Japan. Plus, surprisingly, most people have not seen GX Season 4. So they don't know the arc we went on. Why Ghost and I used him as a bad guy? Ghost has never seen the Japanese dub and I'm petty.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Groovy

Broken Requiem: Precious Time, Glory Days. The theme song for Yugioh GX Season 4.

And Seika isn't part of the Harem yet. She's not gonna be in every chapter

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back with Sartorius, we looked mortified, completely and totally in shock that Jaden was able to do this. Jaden was supposed to be WEAKENED by The Light! But in actuality, he was STRONGER!

"He. He's defied me. Defied me AGAIN!" Sartorius slammed his hand on his table holding his tarot cards showing that Aster would face Alexis...but Jaden broke fate. He defied destiny!

*at the duel*

"You're okay." Alexis whispered with tears in her eyes

"Of course I'm okay. I know you've been looking after me." Jaden smiled, looking back at her. "And I'm gonna pay you back."

Alexis blushed as Jaden turned back and stood down against Aster.

"Seriously? I was told to duel Alexis!" Aster snapped

"Really? I thought you had a hate boner for me." Jaden joked

Aster growled in anger, clearly accepting the duel from that taunt

"Duel!" Jaden called out

"Duel!" Aster glared, drawing five cards

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

 **Aster**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off, Yuki!" Aster glared, drawing first in anger.

"Sure." Jaden nodded casually but there was a blazing fire of anger in his gold eyes

In Aster's hand was: Diamond Dude, Pot of Greed, Destiny Signal, Dark City, Polymerization and Elemental Hero Sparkman. Not the best starting hand, but it was a start "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards." Aster spoke, drawing his cards. They were Bubbleman and Elemental Recharge. "I summon Bubbleman to the field, allowing me to draw two more cards since he's the only one on my field!" So Aster drew two MORE cards.

Double Summon and D - Time.

Aster set 'Destiny Signal', 'D - Time' and 'Elemental Recharge' on the field faced down. "I now play 'Double Summon', which allows me to play Elemental Hero Sparkman on the field in attack mode!"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman**

 **1600 ATK**

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

 **1200 DEF**

"I end my turn." He answered

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card, a flash of black flowing from his body "And now it's time for you to meet a new Hero! Come forth, Evil Hero Diver!"

"Evil Hero WHO?!" Aster shouted as Jaden summoned his new monster.

Summoned to the field was a dark-blue suited hero, with a light blue marked helmet that was styled with spiked teeth and neon blue eyes, giving off the impression of a predatory sea-serpent. His body had glowing blue markings that went to clawed webbed hands and fin-protrusions on his back.

 **Evil Hero Diver**

 **WATER, Fiend/Effect, Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"What the heck?!" Aster gasped as he saw Jaden's new monster.

"Now my Diver's ability activates! He allows me to add one 'Evil Hero' from my deck to my hand." Jaden responded, gaining one card from his deck to his hand "And that is going to be Evil Hero Midnight." Jaden continued "I discard Midnight to activate her ability, adding one Dark Fusion spell from my deck or grave to my hand."

"You're doing WHAT? Can you even do that?" Aster snapped, not having heard of ANY of these cards.

"I just did." Jaden answered coolly "Next, I'll PLAY Dark Fusion. Combining Evil Hero Diver with an Evil Hero in my hand to summon 'Evil Hero CosmoFreeze'!"

A black vortex appeared in the field, Diver and the card in Jaden's hand jumped in and began to turn into water, which turned into a chilling mist and then jets of spiked ice erupting from within the vortex with a black shadow within.

Aster and the field were getting chills from this monster like the whole room's temperature dropped to freezing.

 **CRASH**

Clawing out of the ice with a razor sharp hand that had icy blue crystals for claws. The ice broke away, falling to the ground revealing the being within. A woman with folded back spiky blue hair, an icy blue visor, a space-black bodysuit with light-blue markings with a blue 'power-core' on her chest. Her boots were high-heeled with icicle heels and icy arm and leg guards.

The woman stood tall, commanding a chilling aura about her.

 **Evil Hero CosmoFreeze**

 **WATER, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, Level 8**

 **3000 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

"WHAT THE?" Aster's eyes widened in shock

Over with Sartorius, his eyes shrunk back into his skull. These new Evil Heroes...They shouldn't be possible. Jaden was only supposed to have the ones he PREVIOUSLY had!

"Now, CosmoFreeze's ability activates. When she's fusion summoned to the field, I destroy ALL your spell and trap cards on the field!" Jaden called out

Aster backed up, his plan was coming undone! "Not yet! I activate my trap! Elemental Recharge! I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field!"

 **Aster**

 **4000 - 6000**

"That may be. But your cards are still destroyed!" Jaden answered, as CosmoFreeze shot out large icicles from her hands and destroyed the remaining trap cards. The icicle stabbed near Aster and exploded into a giant desired of spikes of ice, spearing his traps signifying their destruction... And of course his face downs exploded

"GAH!" Aster screamed as his monsters were now defenceless. Sparkman and Bubbleman were on their own.

"CosmoFreeze, attack Sparkman!" Jaden called out. "Frozen Abyss!"

CosmoFreeze summoned a frozen mist around one of her hands which turned into a large lance that looked like a streaking comet and penetrated Sparkman through his chest, freezing it and then exploding it.

Aster covered his sight as his monster was destroyed

 **Aster**

 **6000 - 4600**

"I now set a card and end turn." Jaden frowned

"M-My turn." Aster shuddered, feeling the chill coming from CosmoFreeze. Not a monster, but it was Card of Sanctity. Something he could use for later. "I summon Diamond Dude in defence mode."

 **Destiny Hero Diamond Dude**

 **1600 DEF**

"I now activate Diamond Dude's ability." Aster began to speak, only for CosmoFreeze to raise her arm and shoot out a small icicle at his shoulder. "ARGH! Wh-what was that?" He grunted in pain

 **Aster**

 **4600 - 4000**

"Simple, whenever one of us uses a monster's effect, we lose 600 life points in exchange. So basically, you used up that Elemental Recharge." Jaden answered

Aster grunted as he looked at the top card of his deck. 'Destiny Draw'. Though it was a spell, he couldn't use it since Diamond Dude was on the field. But hell, he needed all the help he could get. "I accept, 'Destiny Draw'. And next turn, I can use it."

"Fine by me." Jaden answered

"I play 'Card of Sanctity', we now draw until we're holding six cards." Aster continued, using it and both drew their cards "I play two cards face down and end turn." Aster ordered 'I just need to survive until my next turn.' he thought

"Fine." Jaden nodded, drawing another card and bringing his hand to seven "Now I attack! CosmoFreeze, destroy DiamondDude!"

"Destiny Barrier! It blocks one attack!" Aster replied, the attack of the Fusion Monster blocked

"Fine. I end turn then." he frowned, setting two cards

Aster smirked and drew a card "I now summon Elemental Hero Avian and activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted to revive Sparkman!"

"Why?" Jaden frowned 'There has to be a reason.'

"I now tribute my three monsters, including one Destiny Hero, to special summon Destiny Hero Dogma!" Aster roared, a pillar of blood emerging from before him. When the pillar dissipated it revealed a man in almost leather looking armour with large wings and swords out of his forearms

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **3400 ATK**

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped

"This isn't good." Bastion frowned

"Now I attack!" Aster roared "Cut his ice queen down to size!"

"Trap, activate." Jaden frowned, quickly activating the needed card "Evil Mists. When my monster is destroyed by battle I can special summon two Hero Monsters from my graveyard."

"But your monster is still destroyed!" Aster countered, Dogma slashing CosmoFreeze in two making her explode

 **Jaden**

 **4000- 3600**

"I revive Evil Hero Diver and Evil Hero Midnight!" Jaden called, the two returning to his field

"End turn." Aster stated simply

"My turn, draw!" Jaden called

"And now Dogma's effect activates! It halves your life points during your Standby Phase!" Aster interrupted, Dogma unfolding his wings and shooting a barrage of red blasts at Jaden

"WHAT?!" he and his friends yelled, Jaden being overwhelmed by the attack and surrounded by smoke

 **Jaden**

 **3600- 1800**

The smoke faded away revealing Jaden, unharmed

"Is that all?" Jaden asked as he brushed off the smoke from his jacket.

"What?!" Aster gasped

"You have LESS life points than me AND you're facing down my STRONGEST Destiny Hero!"

"Yeah. But I've got this turn." Jaden smirked "And I have two Evil Heroes on my side of the field. I play the field spell known as VILE Castle of Sacrifice!" Jaden added, inserting a field spell as the arena changed into a gothic looking castle with high tech machines all over the place. Like a mix of a mad scientists castle laboratory and some weird cults ritual chamber

"Wh-what? What IS this place?" Aster asked in fright, seeing the entire field

"A continuous Dark Fusion." Jaden frowned "I can banish heroes from my hand or field to fusion summon as many times as I want this turn."

"So. So you can-" Aster gasped as Jaden summoned a portal to the field. The castle was activating a fusion

"I activate my Field Spell and fuse together my monsters." Jaden spoke

The four Heroes looked at each other and nodded. Midnight and Burstinatrix leapt into the portal first.

From within the portal, an eruption of magma and ash. A solid molten obsidian cocoon rose from the depths and glowed with a silhouette within.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG!**

Shooting from within, with molten bullets, came out a new Evil Hero. She wore a black body-suit with heated magma red lines with a lava power-core. Her visor was red that covered her eyes, spike red hair that pointed downwards to her neck, her boots and glove were made of heated obsidian, while one of her arms was a hand-cannon with magma flowing into it.

 **Evil Hero Lava Gunner**

 **Level 7, FIRE**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

Now, Avian and Diver leapt into the portal alongside Lava Gunner.

Erupting from the portal was a large green tornado with feathers encircling it, soon shooting out into the ground

 **SLASH!**

Coming out of the tornado was a black taloned and deep green body-suited Evil Hero with a near dark green visor and a beak-shaped spine hair-bang and spiked lighter green hair going down his back. His suit had a light-green power-core and pulsing wires coming from it.

 **Evil Hero Twister**

 **Level 7, WIND, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2700 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

The two monsters stood tall and proud, light shining off them

Aster looked up at Jaden's new monsters in shock and awe. Though his Destiny Hero Dogma had more attack points, so he was safe.

"And now... For one last use of my field spell." Jaden growled

"Wh-What?" Aster asked in shock

"What?" Syrus and Bastion asked

"WHAT?!" Sartorius shouted in rage.

Lava Gunner and Twister smiled darkly and leapt into the vortex one last time creating one more fusion

"What!" Alexis grinned

"I fuse together my two Evil Hero fusions monsters!" Jaden called "Come forth! Demise Hero Apocalypse!"

"'DEMISE HERO'?!" Aster's and Sartorius' eyes widened as the being coming out of the portal was a large iron maiden like coffin, with chain bindings around it.

 **CREEEAAAAAK!**

The coffin creaked slowly open and a bandaged and armoured hand clawed out.

Aster was worried how monstrous this 'Demis Hero' was going to be. Something with tentacles, torn limbs, whatever it may have been.

Emerging from the coffin was an armoured woman with dark black spiked hair, a black screened visor, bandaged arms and a utility belt.

 **Demise Hero Apocalypse**

 **Level 10, DARK, Fiend/Effect/Fusion**

 **4000 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"The three Demise Heroes are my strongest monsters." Jaden explained "They are always treated as Evil Heroes and represent the end. Apocalypse, Ragnarok and Omega. Combinations, paradoxes."

"Y-Your STRONGEST?!" Aster stuttered as he heard that.

"That's right." Jaden nodded. "Apocalypse, show him what you can do."

He pointed forward and caller dramatically "Effect activate, Burning End!"

Demise Hero Apocalypse smiled and nodded reaching out her two hands and summoned powerful orbs into her hands. Reeling back her arms she jutted them forwards and shot out a powerful incineration that struck out at Dogma.

The blast was being blocked by Dogma, while Aster grunted as he was being shielded by three Duel Spirits. The Sacred Beasts' Daughters!

Dogma tried to fight back, pushing the flames away...but he was being vaporised away, first his arms, then his legs, then his body. His body was screaming as he was removed from the field!

In his place was a pile of ash

 **Ash Token**

 **300 ATK**

"Wh-what did...you do?" Aster asked in shock, seeing that his top Destiny Hero was now nothing but a token taking up his field.

"Apocalypse's ability. When she uses 'Burning End', it destroys all your monsters and replaces them with an 'Ash Token'." Jaden answered "They cannot be sacrificed. They cannot be used for fusion summons or synchro summons, if you somehow have one of those. And if they are on the field during the end phase they gain 500 ATK points. When they are destroyed you take no damage, you instead take damage equal to the Ash Token's current ATK. And the turn Apocalypse uses this effect she can't attack. End turn."

 **Ash Token**

 **300 ATK- 800 ATK**

"So...If I attack with this monster, I'll only lose 800 ATK?" Aster asked, trying to understand it.

"Basically." Jaden nodded

Aster drew his card, he honestly didn't know how to swing this around in his favour. He only had a pile of ash as his monster

A monster he could not sacrifice or destroy.

"I summon Destiny Hero Defender in defence." Aster stated

 **Destiny Hero Defender**

 **2700 DEF**

"My turn." Jaden spoke, drawing his card and looked at it. 'Infernal Gainer.' He thought, looking at it.

 **Ash Token**

 **800 ATK- 1300 ATK**

'Okay, so the Token increases on BOTH our turns...This is gonna be tough.' Aster thought as he drew his card, looking at it and saw that he drew one of the Sacred Beast Daughters!

'Yes!' he thought happily

Jaden noted Aster's facial feature, seeing how he looked to be happier.

"I summon this card 'Sangan', but he's not staying on the field for long, because I'm using him to summon 'Leliel, Daughter of Phantasms'!" Aster summoned his monster to the field and gained another monster from his deck, due to Sangan's ability

 **Leliel, Daughter of Phantasms**

 **Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

The monster appeared, a burst of shadows destroying it and taking shape as a new creature

It took the shape of a girl in blue robes, armoured with a blue trident, a blue armoured chest-piece, arm-guards and shin-guards.

"...It's a loli again." Jaden deadpanned, noting the girl.

We back out and see that Jaden was once again right.

"You should be careful. You could go to prison, Lolicon." He mocked

"She. Is. NOT a loli!" Aster snarled, hissing his words through his teeth...and Leliel huffed as she saw Jaden, gripping her staff and glared in anger making Alexis laugh

"Oh yeah? Do you know her age?" Jaden asked

Aster flinched back at that and growled. "WHAT THE FUCK **ARE** YOU, YUKI?"

"Huh?" He blinked

"Where do YOU get off on calling ME a 'lolicon'? I am NOT! Do you think I have some form of 'card crush' on them? When OTHERS collect cards to perv on 'Thunder Nyan-Nyans', 'Amazoness' cards or even 'Dark Magician Girl'?" Aster snapped

Over in the stands, Bastion and Syrus looked away, cause they were the last two.

"They AREN'T under 16!" Aster responded

"... A loli refers to a short, flat chested girl who LOOKS under the age of consent. Stereotypically younger than ten, appearance wise." Jaden listed off calmly and without hesitation "I did not call you a child molester. I said you where a Lolicon. There is a difference."

Aster growled, gripping his head. "God. Fucking. Damnit."

"Told ya." Jaden mocked

"...you." Aster whispered, growling under his breath

"What was that?" Jaden

"...ill you." Aster growled, an aura of white glowing around him

Jaden blinked as he saw Aster's body glowing

"I'll...KILL YOU!" Aster roared, the white energy exploding around him. Leliel looking in horror for her master.

'Jaden. I THINK you may have pushed him over the edge.' Yubel spoke.

"Says miss 'Shoutacon'." He rolled his eyes

'You... You are my king! I loved you your whole life!' she blushed

"Proved my point." Jaden shrugged "Well Aster? What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Aster snarled, his eyes glaring white over.

'This is terrible. Aster's losing control!' Sartorius thought as he saw his control over Aster, the power of The Light that had been given him, it was making him unpredictable.

"So... You end your turn?" Jaden asked

"I lay a card faced down. And on my end phase, I activate Leliel's ability, allowing me to summon: Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent!" Aster spoke, his voice distorting from the power he was exuding.

Leliel's body began to shift and change, transforming into a more armoured form with faint ghostly blue wings, the trident in her hand began to shift and change, turning into a more spiked form with a small tiara appearing on her forehead.

 **Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent**

 **Level 8, DARK**

 **2900 ATK/ 2550 DEF**

 **Fiend/Effect**

And, true to Jaden's comments and what Bara was, this new form was also a loli.

 **Ash Token**

 **2300 ATK**

Jaden drew his card and then at Aster. This was getting out of hand. If he didn't finish this soon, Aster would probably cause something that he did back at the Abandoned Dorm last year.

But he did notice something. The light Aster gave off, it wasn't as... Twisted as light be had fought before

"I set a card and end turn." Jaden said simply

 **Ash Token**

 **2300 ATK- 2800 ATK**

"I draw!" Aster called "Defender's ability activates and you draw a card."

"And I activate my trap, BattleMania!" Jaden called as he did that "It forces all monsters you control to turn into attack mode and make them attack me!"

Aster's eyes widened as he heard that.

 **Leliel, the Phantasm Descent**

 **2900**

 **Ash Token**

 **2800**

 **Destiny Hero Defender**

 **100**

 **Demise Hero Apocalypse**

 **4000**

"N-No! You can't do that!" Aster shouted

"Just did." Jaden answered

Surrounded with a burning red haze, the Ash token struck forward, aiming to suffocate Apocalypse. But she retaliated with a burning punch and destroyed it.

Aster grunted as his token was destroyed and he lost life points.

 **Aster**

 **4000 - 1200**

Then Leliel leapt in to attack Jaden, attempting to penetrate Apocalypse, but the Demise Hero smiled and slammed the trident into the ground and, surprisingly, kissed Leliel on the forehead and defeated her.

 **Aster**

 **1200 - 100**

And lastly, Destiny Hero Defender leapt out, rushing forward with his heavy brick body and punched Apocalypse...but it was more like a little 'doink'. Apocalypse smiled, pulled back a punch and slammed it into Defender's face, crushing it into rubble.

 **Aster**

 **100 - 0**

 **JADEN WINS!**

Aster roared in pain, gripping his head as Apocalypse's punches got through to him, breaking him out of his white light aura

However the other two daughters of the Sacred Beasts appeared and helped him stand

"That's game, Aster." Jaden spoke, the duel was over. He went over to Alexis and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Alexis smiled, leap hugging at him and kissed him.

Jaden smiled as he held her close, kissing her back

'Welcome back.' She thought

Aster glared at Jaden, walking off. But he felt like... His head was clearer

"JADEN!" Syrus called out as he and Bastion came down from the stands

"Hey guys." Jaden smiled

"Welcome back." Bastion added

"Thanks." Jaden nodded. "So...What did I miss?" He asked making Alexis frown and look at Jazz in the stands

Jaden soon looked up into the stands and his jaw drop to the floor in absolute shock. "What. The hell?" He asked calmly.

"You've...missed a lot." Alexis answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Just wait, we've got something planned

UltimateAvengers: Well, they ARE safe. Aster's got them and they've chosen to BE with him.

Guest chapter 12 . Mar 30: We've got plans. Don't worry

Imperial-samaB: Thanks.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Mar 30 c12 Guest: Just because he knows Kaiba doesn't mean he has his number.

presea221: We aren't fanboys like that. We admit that we failed to give Aster's back story properly, certainly. But there is a story reason for Aster not using the other cards which came much later, which we gave, and he is about to lighten up.

Also, about the Loli joke? 1, we aged the characters up. 2, Jaden knows they are duel spirits. 3, in the Yugioh franchise people put cards in their deck based on their feelings especially with some cards that don't normally work with a decks play-style.

Also, yes, the original Destiny Heroes where TERRIBLE. I had a crap E-Hero deck back in the days GX aired with like 6 fusions to my name and the ONLY time I lost to a Destiny Hero deck is when the Destiny Hero's where used in OTHER decks as an engine, not as its own archetype. Seriously... They were only good once the Arc-V support was introduced, which basically threw their entire old play style out of the window

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, Seika and Blair were happy to see Jaden up and about again

And they were fussing over him. Well, Blair was. Alexis was just happy to see him up and about. Seika was...keeping her distance, but admired him from afar.

She was keeping her distance because of Alexis shooting her glares whenever she got too close

"You know, I'm REALLY hoping that Sheppard comes back. Crowler's giving the island a bad paint job." Jaden sighed as a lot of the buildings where being painted white

"We know, the only place that's left is the Red Dorm. And even then Crowler tried to have this place crushed." Alexis agreed

'Bastard.' Yubel commented

"Didn't Joel try and stop it?" Jaden asked

"Crowler went over everyone's heads. Shutting everyone out." Blair answered. "He tried but Crowler was determined."

"I need to get in touch with Kaiba." Jaden grumbled

"Y-You KNOW Seto Kaiba?" Blair asked in shock.

"... Who's my dad?" Jaden deadpanned

Blair shrunk down and pushed her forefingers together cutely and embarrassment.

Alexis sighed. "Are you sure he'll answer the call?"

"I don't have his number." Jaden shrugged "I'll call my dad and ask him to speak to Kaiba."

"Well. Here's hoping." Alexis answered, crossing her fingers.

"But how're we going to whittle these 'White Dorm' Students down?" Blair asked.

"Just leave them alone." Jaden said, shocking the two

"Jaden, what're you saying?" Alexis asked

"If we do nothing, they're gonna take over the school!" Blair added

"They won't." Jaden shook his head "Sartorius saw what I can do now. They WILL be scared. Focus their attention on me. As long as you and all the other students don't agitate them too much than the White Students won't duel as many people."

"Well...I GUESS that makes sense." Alexis answered

"But you've put yourself as a target now." Blair added

"I'll be fine." Jaden smiled a reassuring smile "Aster was the best they had. I'm different than I was before."

"Well...If you're sure." Blair answered

"I am." Jaden nodded

*elsewhere*

We travel over to the mainland. A dishevelled woman with dark blue hair was in a bar nursing a drink, wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform

... And she was in bad shape

Ever since she lost against Aster Phoenix a while ago, she had lost her drive. And losing match after match, she could barely win against AMATEURS at this point. She was no longer the former Queen of Duel Academy.

She was a joke

All her cards. Cyber Dragon, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber End Dragon. All would be taken down with ease.

Even her Synchro monster was being treated as a joke

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice spoke, talking to her.

Zana shook her head, letting him do what the man wanted.

She honest didn't care anymore

The man sat down and looked at her. He was wearing a grey business suit, a white button shirt and a red tie. "Wait...Aren't you Zana Truesdale? The finalist who went against Aster Phoenix?"

"Yeah, whatever?"

"You were a big deal." The man spoke

"What's your point?" Zana asked

"Well, I've heard about your current...'streak'. I represent a special circuit of duelling." The man spoke "Maybe it can help you reclaim your former glory?"

"Really? You can 'help' me?" Zana asked sarcastically.

"Well, think of it like this. You can either come and try to become a great duellist again...OR sit here like all these washed up bums nursing your last beer." The man answered. "Your choice."

"Fine." She sighed

"Great." The man smiled. "Well then. We better be moving. The circuit awaits." The man spoke, finishing his drink.

Zana nodded and finished her drink, following him

The two headed down the street, making a few turns into an alleyway...which lead to a set of stairs to a hidden door.

"Wait a minute. What's this?" Zana asked

"The circuit I mentioned isn't exactly...'well known'." The man answered and knocked on the door.

A slide opened up and saw the two. "Sir." The voice spoke and opened the door for them

Zana and the man walked into the room...which was a large underground duel arena with a large cage and people surrounding the stands.

"Is this legal?" She frowned

"It's duelling, isn't it? But...It's not EXACTLY illegal." The man answered

"GAH!" The duellist in the cage screamed as he fell on the ground after losing his duel.

The other duellist was a hulking muscular man with brown spiked hair and scars on his body.

"The Winner is Mad Dog!" The announcer called out

"What are those bands they are wearing?" Zana asked

"Oh, the duel bands. Well, they're a little addition to how our duellists play. A little something extra for the fans." The man answered

"What do they do?"

"Make things interesting. Gives the duellists a bit more motivation." The man answered, showing her to a table.

Zana sat down, still annoyed she wasn't being given an answer

"Here he is folks, the duellist who faced 20 consecutive duellists in one night! MAD DOG!" The Announcer called out. "Who will try and break his streak?"

"Huh." Zana blinked

Some people looked around, hoping for another duellist to come out. And then a light shone on Zana.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Looks like we've got our newest contestant, ladies and gentlemen. Come on down, Miss." The Announcer spoke.

Zana blinked, walking into the cage without thinking

Mad Dog smiled, seeing Zana walk towards him...and gave a subtle nod to the gate holder and he nodded, back, getting a new collar to put around Zana's neck.

"H-Hey! What's this?" She asked in shock as her hands grasped at the metal collar only to pull them back when she nearly stabbed her fingers on small metal spikes

"Ow! What the hell?" She asked

"Looks like the duel is about to get underway!" The Announcer called out. "The collars are on! Duellists, BEGIN!"

"What?" She blinked in shock

She looked up at the giant duellist before her and gulped, worried to what such a giant could sound like.

"Pweparw youwsewf, duelist. Mad Dawg will be youwr opponent." The voice that came out of Mad Dog was childish and very high-pitched, almost making Zana chuckle hearing it.

She almost broke down in laughter, the voice being completely ridiculous

Mad Dog sighed, having heard this song and dance over and over. Trust us, he's heard this from twenty past duellists.

"Duewl!" Mad Dog spoke, activating his disk

"D-Duel." Zana added, drawing her cards after laughing.

 **Mad Dog**

 **4000**

 **Zana**

 **4000**

She looked over her hand, working out what would be what to do

Pot of Greed, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Dragon, Graceful Charity, Future Fusion and Call of the Haunted.

"I summon Cyber Phoenix and set a facedown! End turn." She frowned

"My turn. I summon Acid Swime." Mad Dog spoke, summoning a blue slime to the field in defence mode.

 **Acid Slime**

 **WATER, Aqua/EFFECT, Level 3**

 **800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"I pwace a cawd faced down and end my tuwn." Mad Dog spoke.

"I draw." Zana spoke

"Activate twap! Last Machine Acid Viwus!" Mad Dog proclaimed.

"'Last Machine' what?" Zana asked

"This cawd needs a twibute of a WATER monster. And in exchange I can check ALL your hand, field and all cawds you dwaw for 'MACHINE' monsters and if you HAVE any, YOU lose 500 points for each one and send them to the gwaveyawd. But onwy forw twee tuwns." Mad Dog answered, sending his Acid Slime to the grave.

Zana's eyes widened as she heard that. Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Dragon and whatever she now drew...It was Different Dimension Capsule. She'd have to send them to the graveyard and lose 1000 life points.

 **Zana**

 **4000 - 3000**

As the cards entered her graveyard she suddenly yelled in pain, being electrocuted

"Ooh! Looks like our contestant has just found out the function of her new jewellery." The Announcer spoke as Zana fell to the floor in pain.

Mad Dog was laughing seeing her like this, having caused this over and over to so many.

Zana coughed as the pain subsided. She felt her skin was on fire. "Wh-What. Was. That?"

"As you take damage you TAKE damage."

Zana struggled to get back up, seeing Mad Dog laugh at her, she felt something begin to bubble within her heart and mind. But she had to pay it no mind now, she had to get back into the duel.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" She called

"This lets me summon...Cyber Dragon." She spoke, summoning it to the field.

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **2100 ATK**

"I'll attack." She panted, still trying to shake off the electrical shock

"Go! Evolution Burst!"

Mad Dog took the attack right on the face, getting electro-shocked by the damage he received

 **Mad Dog**

 **4000 -1900**

"I. End my turn." Zana answered

"Dwaw." Mad Dog answered, taking that electric burst in stride and soon he smiled. "I pway 'Contingency Fee'. You dwaw until youw're howding 6 cawds in youw hand."

"For what end?" Zana asked as she drew four cards

"So *I* gain 1000 wife points for each cawd dwawn." Mad Dog answered, regaining the life points he lost and then some.

 **Mad Dog**

 **1900 - 5900**

"And my 'Wast Machine Acid Viwus' activates. Show me youw hand." Mad Dog added.

Zana's eyes widened...She had drawn three new MACHINE monsters!

And once again, she had to discard them and take 1500 points of damage!

Zana screamed as she felt the electricity surge around her, her body sparking all around as she fell to her knees

 **Zana**

 **3000 - 1500**

Mad Dog was laughing heartily as he stood over her. "Down in da diwt, wike the faiwure you awre."

Zana's eyes were glassy, blood and tears dripping from her face as echoes of her past flew around her. Like floating televisions, taunting her of her failures

 _"Look, it's Zana Truesdale."_ A random voice jeered

 _"She lost to Aster Phoenix."_ Another followed up

 _"And the winner is..."_ An announcer spoke, pointing to the opponent.

 _"I can't believe she's the best Duel Academy had to offer."_ Another spoke

 _"Aster Phoenix wins!"_ Another announcer followed

 _"You're not in school anymore, little girl."_ Aster's voice jeered at her.

Zana's crying seemed to mix and match the different memories into just one colossal overlap of jeering voices and downtrodden speech.

Until...she saw something. Heard someone. A figure. In a red blazer, much like hers...And it was giving a thumbs up.

 _"You can do better."_ The voice spoke

SNAP!

Zana began to chuckle, a smile began to crack she slowly got up from the floor holding her head, the laughter began to echo through the cage and into the room.

Mad Dog looked at Zana thinking that she had lost her mind, all those electrical shocks must've gotten to her.

Especially as she threw her head back, her eyes red from the blood and tears, as she laughed so loud it sounded like she was trying to scream her lungs out. Trails of bloody tears going down her face, an aura of a black/red around her

Something within the Empress of Duel Academy... Was broken

"Err is she okay?" The announcer asked the manager, the man who brought Zana here.

"I...Honestly, don't know." The manager answered with fear, seeing his customers creeped out by all of this.

"Ore-Sama's turn." She grinned like a man woman, drawing a card "DRAW!" she looked at her hand and laughed "It is a machine."

"Then...You wose 500 wife points." Mad Dog spoke as her hand became shorter once more and she was electrocuted again.

Zana didn't care right now, she was laughing it off as the electricity was zapping her.

 **Zana**

 **1500 - 1000**

She actually moaned a bit, her body shuddering under the electricity "The monster Ore-sama is sending to the grave... Is Cyber Fusionist. When this card is sent to the grave Ore-sama can add one Cyber, one Fusion or one Power Bond spell card from Ore-Sama's deck to Ore-Sama's hand. Ore-Sama chooses... Scrapyard Fusion."

"S-Scwapyard Fusion?" Mad Dog asked in worry, seeing how much of a personality shift Zana had in this one duel.

"Ore-sama banish Machine type monsters in Ore-sama's graveyard and on Ore-sama's work to preform a fusion summon!" Zana explained

'What is with the 'Ore-Sama'? She's gone off the deep end.' The manager thought.

"What fusion awe you summoning?" Mad Dog asked in worry

"Ore-sama is banishing EVERY machine in Ore-sama's grave!" She laughed

"You'we dowing what?!" Mad Dog asked as a conglomerate of machine parts fused together on Zana's side of the field

"Come forth! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" Zana roared

Summoned to the field was a large multi-headed mechanised dragon. Various heads made of black to silver metals, wiring and juts of metallic spikes coming from each of their heads like frills, its body looked like a metallic power-core with see-through glass. It had legs made out of caterpillar tracks and razor sharp claws.

 **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon**

 **Level 12, DARK, MACHINE/Fusion/Effect**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

"Tell me. How many of my machines have you destroyed with that trap of yours?" She smirked

Mad Dog tried to list off how many monsters he HAD destroyed. All he had to do was look at her life points "Six?" He asked

"Exactly." She grinned evil "Fortress Dragon gains 1000 ATK points for every Machine made to Fusion Summon him... And I used all of them."

"Y-Youw mean?" Mad Dog looked up at the monstrous machine

"Six. Thousand. ATTACK!" Zana smiled "But Ore-Sama isn't done YET! Ore-Sama plays: Limiter Removal!"

"What?!" The audience gasped

"Fortress Dragon's ATK is now doubled!" Zana roared

 **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon**

 **6000 - 12000**

"Now. Fortress Dragon...ATTACK!" Zana commanded, her eyes turning to pinpricks as she shot a merciless death glare at Mad Dog.

The many circles of the dragon's body opened up, several extra heads emerging from the dragon's body until there where 12

"Mummy." Mad Dog whimpered as the twelve heads of the Chimeratech Fortress Dragon shot down and evaporated Zana's opponent's life points.

All the while, Zana was laughing maniacally.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

The whole room began to fade away, changing around her.

"ARGH!" A different opponent screamed as he was flung away

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Zana continued to laugh, he clothes changing to a black version of her uniform slowly.

"URGH!" Another different opponent grunted as their life points dropped down to nothing.

"HA. HA. HA." Zana continued to laugh

One after another, more people fell to the ground in pain and defeat. All at the feet of Zana Truesdale...and soon.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" A duellist was thoroughly defeated, flung and tumbling off the duelling platform that he was standing on

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR NEW CHAMPION! RISING FROM THE ASHES OF DEFEAT! ZANA TRUESDALE!" An announcer called out, a PRO CIRCUIT announcer!

"THAT IS NOT ORE-SAMA'S NAME!" she roared

The Announcer gulped and backed off in apology. "Then...what IS your name?" he asked timidly.

Zana pulled the microphone from his hand, talking loud and strong "ORE-SAMA'S NAME IS ZANA THE HELL EMPRESS!" she roared "ORE-SAMA DISCARDS HER OLD LIFE, HER PAST! ORE-SAMA IS NO LONGER THAT WEAK GIRL! ORE-SAMA IS THE STRONGEST!"

"Th-there you have it folks. All hail, Zana the Hell Empress." A second announcer spoke

Zana stood tall, confident and cocky

She was dressed in a night black jacket with blood-red accents for the stitching, wearing a black shirt that gripped around her body tightly and high heeled boots.

*duel academy, a week later*

The Academy were glued to their TVs, seeing a pro circuit duel between two finalists...Well. The massacre of one and the victory of another.

"ARGH!" The finalist screamed in pain as they were flung from the duel arena, tumbling down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The winner! ZANA HELL EMPRESS!" An announcer proclaimed

Zana was silent, holding her arm high in victory

The students looked on at Zana, who saw a redeemed and much more powerful duellist. Almost imprinting on her...to become MUCH more than following the rules.

Over in the Red Dorm, Syrus, Bastion, Jaden...Everyone saw how she was. Not the Zana they remember or know...Syrus didn't want to see this anymore.

Sure she had never been the most respectful but this... This was a whole other level

'Syrus.' Dee floated to him, hoping to go talk to him.

Jaden looked at Bastion with a heavy sigh. "I know." Bastion nodded.

"How could this happen?" Alexis frowned.

"Aster...Had to be. First her...Then Jaden. It...makes sense." Blair laid the blame on a reasonable source.

"Possibly...But I doubt that Aster had done THIS to anyone." Bastion answered

"He beat her, she lost for ages, she went off the grid and now she's back as...THAT. Who else is to blame?" Blair asked

"... Her." Jaden said, shocking everyone

"Jaden." Alexis frowned, hearing that.

"Zana's to blame for herself." Jaden answered simply.

Outside the Dorm, Syrus was standing out away from the cliff and looked out to the horizon.

'Syrus?' Dee asked, trying to get his attention...and heard Syrus crying gently.

Syrus cried, hugging himself

Dee flew over to Syrus, hugging her love and held him close. 'I'm so sorry, Syrus.' Dee thought to herself, letting Syrus weep.

She rubbed his back, soothing him. When a small figure appeared

It was a young light blue haired child wearing a blue cloak and had green eyes. In its hand a staff with a swirl on top of it like Dark Magician Girl's. 'Mama. Dada?' The young child spoke, reaching up to them.

Syrus sniffed and wiped his tears away, seeing their child. "Faye." And hugged her, picking her up in their arms.

He held her close, rocking her gently

"I'm glad I have you." He whispered to both of them

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Things always happen in twos, don't they?

Imperial-samaB: Thanks very much.

Hakuorofan7: It won't end well.

 **Here is a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

jedimasterb10: He's just suffering from the loss of his oldest friends

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We now go to the White Dorm, going to one of the rooms within. And see a sleeping Jazz Thunder, surrounded in a white room, with various posters depicting various idols in frilly dresses, French maids and duelling posters.

Yawning out of her bed, Jazz was waking up and walked over to her wardrobe, in the nude, to get her White Dorm uniform

She giggled, hugging her dress

"I wonder what I'll do today?" She wondered to herself.

She span around, holding her dress tightly

RING RING RING

"Oh, someone's calling for me." She spoke, getting her phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Jazz, Jagger and I are calling for our 'morning treatment'." Slade's voice spoke through the other side.

"Okay Big Brother!" She sang

Jazz slipped on her uniform and hung up, going to see her brothers. She just had a plastered happy smile, like what she was doing was her own ideas and what she loved.

Like she had no mind

She headed over to their room that was set up by Sartorius and Jazz's brothers. It was THEIR room.

She knocked, waiting patiently

Humming gently to herself she waited on her brothers.

"Ah, you're here." Jagger smiled as he opened the door.

"Hi, Jagger!" She tip-toed up and kissed his cheek.

She hugged him, making sure to push her body as close to him as possible

'What a slut.' Jagger thought darkly, feeling her breasts against his chest.

"Is she here?" Slade asked, walking out wearing a black dressing gown.

"Hi, Slade!" Jazz called out, waving to her brother.

She waved and laughed, a seductive smile on her face

"Well, don't you look dolled up?" Slade smirked, seeing this 'slutty yet innocent' sister of theirs.

"Thank you." She curtsied

"Now. Strip." Slade ordered, eager to defile Jazz

Jazz nodded, shaking her hips to unseen music

Both Slade and Jagger smirked, seeing their sister act like this...their perfect idol-slave.

*with Bastion*

Bastion was finishing a new combination of his deck. Having worked on his 'formulae' all summer, he was confident in using this deck. Once he was known as the 'Scientist Duellist'...he's going to try something new.

'How is it, my Beta?' Tania asked with a smile.

"Well, I think this might be my favourite deck, Tania." Bastion responded happily.

Tania smiled, kissing his neck seductively

Bastion smiled as he felt that, feeling relaxed by this. He stood up and began to walk out, going to find Jaden.

As he headed out of his room, he noted a group of Obelisk Whites cornering some Ra Yellows.

He frowned, holding his deck tightly

'A good chance to show your new deck, Bastion.' Tania spoke respectfully.

"Hmm. Excuse me, chaps." Bastion nodded and grabbed their attention.

"Huh? What're you doing here, Yellow?" Some of the Obelisk Whites asked

"Here to 'save' your dorm-mates?" Another asked

"You should be joining the White Dorm. It's where EVERYONE is going. The old Dorms are done." Another finished

"I don't believe that philosophy. But if YOU believe that, I'll be happy to prove you wrong." Bastion responded, sliding on his duel disk.

"A duel? Fine. I'll knock that chemistry deck of yours down to size." An Obelisk White answered, getting his own disk on his arm.

Bastion simply inserted his deck with a smile

"Duel!" The two proclaimed

 **White Dorm Student**

 **4000**

 **Bastion**

 **4000**

The White Dorm student drew his card first. "Heh, I play this monster in defence mode, I play three cards faced down and end my turn."

Bastion drew his card and looked at his hand.

"Most interesting." He commented calmly

"First I play Amazoness Swordswoman to the field in attack mode." He spoke, summoning the monster to the field.

 **Amazoness Swordswoman**

 **Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Wait, what?" The White Dorm student asked as he saw the female monster on the field.

"Next I'll play the card 'Heavy Storm'. All spell and traps are removed from the field." Bastion spoke

"I activate 'Magic Jammer'! I discard a card and your Heavy Storm is destroyed before it goes through." The White Dorm student retaliated.

Bastion didn't mind this, sending his spell to the graveyard and then looked at his hand. Putting two cards faced down and looked at the field. "Amazoness Swordswoman, attack his monster."

The White Dorm student smiled and revealed his monster. Mystical Elf. "Moron, you're gonna take damage!"

"Oh really?" Bastion responded, making the White Dorm student blink in shock as Bastion's monster's blade collided with Mystical Elf's magical barrier.

 **Mystical Elf**

 **2000 DEF**

 **Amazoness Swordswoman**

 **1500 ATK**

 **Bastion**

 **4000**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **4000 - 3500**

"Wh-What the? How did I lose life points?" He asked

"My Swordwoman's ability. Whenever she's in battle YOU take damage instead of me." Bastion answered

"Damn it!" The White Dorm student growled

"I end my turn." Bastion answered

"Draw." The White Dorm student drew his card and glared at Amazoness Swordswoman, he HAD to get rid of it. "I summon Maha Vailo to the field!"

Summoned to the field, was a blue-robed being with blue 'wings' and golden and red decorations

 **Maha Vailo**

 **1550 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Maha Vailo, attack!" He called out, he would take a little damage, but it was worth it to destroy Bastion's monster

The two clashed as Amazoness Swordswoman was destroyed

 **White Dorm student**

 **3500 - 3450**

"I activate my faced down card! Amazoness Willpower! This card allows me to return one 'Amazoness' monster from my graveyard and summon it to the field!" Bastion proclaimed, his Amazoness Swordswoman summoned to the field.

"Damn it!" The White Dorm student glared and set a card.

"I draw." Bastion spoke and smiled. "I play the card 'Sharpening the Barricade' allowing me to summon two 'Barricade Tokens' to the field in defence mode!"

The two tokens looked like two 'X' shaped, spike barricade walls on Bastion's field

 **Barricade Token**

 **Level 1, EARTH, Warrior/Token**

 **0 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"But they won't be on the field for long, I sacrifice these two tokens in order to summon 'Tania, Amazoness Champion'!" Bastion proclaimed as the two tokens vanished.

Tania's spirit smiled, as she was summoned to the field, wearing a more traditional Amazonian garb. All the armour she wore was made with a white-tiger pelt, dark metal boots, wing-like spikes, a gladiator skirt with two belts wrapped around her waist, tiger claw made fingerless gauntlets, an armoured bustier and her hair was tied back in her iconic long ponytail.

 **Tania, Amazoness Champion**

 **Level 7, EARTH, Warrior/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Wh-what the?" The White Dorm student asked in shock

"And now for Tania's ability, while she's on the field, all 'Amazoness' monsters aside from herself gain 400 ATK!" Bastion spoke

An aura surrounded Tania and it spread to Amazoness Swordswoman raising her attack points

 **Amazoness Swordswoman**

 **1500 - 1900**

"Oh crap!" The White Dorm student shouted

"Amazoness Swordswoman, attack and destroy Maha Vailo!"

Amazoness Swordswoman smiled and leapt in, going to attack and destroyed Maha Vailo with a single swing

 **White Dorm Student**

 **3450 - 3100**

"Now I activate my faced down card! Queen's Pawn!" Bastion raised his card

"What does that do?" The White Dorm student asked

"This card only works when an 'Amazoness' monster I control destroys a monster in battle, and I summon 'Amazoness Tigress'!"

Leaping out of the card was a large white tiger with a golden spiked collar and paw collars.

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **Level 4, BEAST/Effect, EARTH**

 **1800 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Amazoness Tiger**

 **1800 - 2200 - 2600 - 3000**

"WHAT?! How does that tiger have 3000 ATK?" The White Dorm student asked in terror

"Simple, my Tigress gains 400 ATK for every 'Amazoness' on the field and with Tania, she gains an extra 400. That's 1200 extra ATK!" Bastion answered

'Sh-Shit!' The White Dorm student cursed in fright

"Tania, attack!" Bastion called out

"I activate 'Spellbinding Circle'! This stops your monster from attacking!" The White Dorm student rose his card and bound Tania in a mystical circle.

"Then I'll attack with my Tigeress!" Bastion responded, sending in his second attack

It didn't take long as Amazoness Tigress slashed at Mystical Elf and destroyed it.

"And now Amazoness Tigress' third ability activates! When it attacks a monster in defence mode, you take damage from the difference!" Bastion proclaimed

"What? No!" The White Dorm student gasped as the slash from Amazoness Tigress' claws struck him.

 **White Dorm Student**

 **3100 - 2100**

"Now, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two." Bastion spoke, drawing three cards and discarded two. "And now the cards I discarded activate, two 'Coins for the Ferryman'. When these cards go to the graveyard I return two cards back to my hand." returning back to his hand were: Heavy Storm, Queen's Pawn, Sharpening the Barricade and Graceful Charity.

He smiled, to ending his turn

"My turn." He drew his card. 'Damn it, I can't even summon my Metal Reflect Slime. That Swordswoman will wound me. And I've got no ...Wait.' "I play Swords of Revealing Light! This stops you for three turns!"

Bastion didn't react and allowed it to happen.

"I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn." The White Dorm student played a monster and ended his turn.

Bastion drew his last card...and he looked at the White Dorm Student. "This duel ends here. I play Heavy Storm!"

"Crap! I forgot!" He exclaimed

A great typhoon destroyed all the spell and trap cards on the field, Bastion removed his Amazoness Swordswoman from the field but the other monsters remained.

"Now, Amazoness Tigress, attack!" Bastion proclaimed and the monster in defence mode was flipped up and revealed a blue-robed sorcerer with a staff. Slicing through the monster and dealt damage to the White Dorm Student

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **2600 ATK**

 **Skilled Blue Magician**

 **1800 DEF**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **2100 - 1500**

"Tania?" Bastion smiled, seeing his monster

She nodded and cracked her knuckles, bounding forwards...and Shoryuken'ed the White Dorm Student right in the chin. Flinging him backwards and made him land on his butt.

 **White Dorm Student**

 **1500 - 0**

 **BASTION WINS!**

"Well fought." Bastion smiled as the duel ended and the holograms disappeared

He walked over, helping the Ra students up

"Thank you, Bastion." They spoke, getting up and ran off from the White Dorm students.

Bastion nodded, noticing the White Dorm students were not acting any differently

'What changed about you all?' He thought 'And why did I not change you back?'

"You'll get yours, Yellow." The White Dorm Student pointed as he walked away with his fellow team.

*with Jaden*

Jaden was with Alexis the two catching up for the last couple of days...and well, just being with her.

Alexis had been amazed by how golden eyes, which seemed shinier than normal

"Lexi, you've been staring at my eyes for the past five minutes. Have I got something in them?" Jaden joked with a smile.

"I... They are more mesmerising than they use to be. Like they have new life in them." She blushed and smiled

"Well, technically they have." Jaden smiled and kissed her.

"But I do love your silver eyes." He teased gently

"Jaden~." Alexis mewed gently as she kissed back. "One question."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked

"How's it feel being an uncle?" He teased

"... Don't tease me." He grumbled "I'm still having trouble with the idea my sister and my best friend dating."

"Sorry, but you look adorable when you're embarrassed." She smirked, pinching his cheek

Jaden laughed, pushing her back playfully

"I'm glad you're back." Alexis spoke.

"Me too. I've got to ask...About Seika." Jaden responded

"What about her?" Alexis frowned, taking a serious tone.

"I know about her observing me...And I know about her being kept a distance due to you." Jaden answered

"What are you saying?" She frowned

"I want to know WHY. Cause...I know you're SOMEWHAT okay with Blair. You're okay with Yubel and the Egyptian Princesses." Jaden answered. "But why her?"

"She's a stuck up girl who only cares about looking pretty and thinks she can get anything just because she's pretty."

"Well, that's a fair enough reason. But...People can change." Jaden answered

"Not her." She huffed

"Okay, okay. It's fine." Jaden answered, holding her hand

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" Alexis asked

"Done." Jaden answered, seeing this side of Alexis.

Meanwhile, not far from them, Seika sighed

'Is...that what they think of me? Just a 'pretty girl'?' Seika thought sadly. 'Jaden...I'm sorry.' She whispered to herself

She walked away, her eyes filled with determination. She knew what she had to do

*With Jazz*

"Ah~, what a nice session." Jazz smiled as she wiped her cheek as she walked through the island's paths.

She licked the cum off her finger, smiling

Jazz continued to walk off until she was caught in the sight of Seika.

The Obelisk student walking towards her confidently

"Jazz, I challenge you to a duel!" Seika called out, pointing to her.

Every student turned silent, staring in shock

"You REALLY want to duel me?" Jazz asked looking at Seika.

"That's right." She nodded, putting her duel disk on her wrist.

"Okay!" Jazz cheered "We will duel tonight, in the Obelisk stadium! EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Jazz yelled that last bit, talking to the other students

The students cheered at that, getting excited for this duel. The Thunder Idol versus Miss Duel Academy. It was going to be a match they wouldn't want to miss.

Jazz was cheering with the students, the crowd going off leaving Seika alone

Seika breathed slowly, trying to keep calm about this.

She was scared as hell

'I...I can do this.' She thought, though she felt her hands shaking.

'I can prove to Jaden I'm not just a pretty face. I... I'm willing to work! To fight for my future! Not just rely on my looks. That I'm strong! So he... He isn't scared I can't look after myself! I'll make him proud, show him how strong I am! Show him... I love him!"

*with Bastion*

Once again, Bastion was in the middle of a duel

 **Bastion**

 **2900**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **1400**

"Tania! Direct attack!" He roared

Tania's tiger-pelt covered fists flew in and knocked another White Dorm Student down to defeat.

Bastion wins another duel.

As the duel ended, Bastion panted as he looked on at the other students. They helped him up as Bastion stood there, the White Dorm students left, leaving Bastion alone

Why couldn't he save them from that brainwashing?

'Damn it...What can I do to stop this?' Bastion thought heavily.

*with Jaden*

Jaden was sitting with Fonda, with Hao on his lap as he fed him.

"Thanks for visiting." Fonda smiled

"Hey, I'm not gonna ignore my family, am I?" Jaden responded

BURP.

"That was a big one." He laughed

Hao giggled, looking up at his father with a little bit of milk on his lip.

"There we go." Fonda wiped it off. "Yes, it was."

"How're you doing?" Jaden asked

"Better." She nodded

Jaden gave a small smile. He was mulling something over in his head...He honestly didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong?" Fonda asked

"Just...Everything going on. Aster. This White Dorm...Love life. That sort of stuff." Jaden answered

Fonda sighed, kissing him softly

Hao tilted his head as he looked at this, but smiled toothlessly.

... And in ran Syrus, ruining the mood

"Jaden!" Syrus panted, calling out to them.

'Dang it.' Jaden sighed. "Yeah, Syrus?" He asked in a bit of annoyance.

"Seika challenged Jazz to a duel!"

"She did what?!"

*Fancy time skip transition*

"You're doing what?!"

"I'm challenging Jazz to a duel." Seika answered Jaden.

"I heard you the first time but... What?!" Jaden said again

The two were in one of the competitors locker rooms, the snake girls duel being minutes away

"I'm doing...I'm doing this to..." Seika frowned, trying to give her answer.

She soon mumbled 'screw it' and pulled Jaden into a kiss

Jaden's eyes widened as he was taken aback by this. But, it did click with him. She was in love with him.

She reached for his pants only to hesitate and broke the kiss

"I...Had to do that." She blushed, turning to the tunnel. "I didn't want to hesitate any longer."

"Seika." Jaden whispered, looking at her.

'I'm going to win.' Seika thought to herself as she exited the tunnel and approached the arena.

She nearly blinded as she entered, every light pumped up to max

She winced a little, seeing spots for a few minutes. "Did they HAVE to pump out all the lights to maximum?"Seika asked as she stumbled onto the stage

And following Seika to the field was Jazz, walking up on the stage, bathed in the light of the stage

Seika did her best to keep calm. To focus

"Alright duellists, we're going to see Miss Duel Academy and our own Idol duel!" An announcer called out

Seika rubbed her eyes and put her duel disk on, as Jazz did the same.

"Is everyone ready?" Jazz called out with a wave of her hand like she was an idol.

And in fact, she was. She was wearing a white and silver dress costume with shorts, white stockings, silvery flat shoes and white elbow length fingerless gloves. Her main uniform was a frilly dress with silvery accents

"... You look ridiculous." Seika commented

"BOOOOOOO!" The crowd jeered at Seika for harshing their Idol.

"Thanks for defending me, everyone!" Jazz waved, smiling at them. "Now let's duel!"

"Fine!" Seika nodded

 **Seika**

 **4000**

 **Jazz**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off." Jazz spoke, getting the flow and cheer of her fans "I summon White Knight Swordsman!"

 **White Knight Swordsman**

 **Level 3, Warrior/Effect, LIGHT**

 **1200 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Summoned to the field was a white armoured and cloaked human with blades on his arms.

"I play a faced down card and end my turn." Jazz answered

Seika drew her card, nervous about this 'White Knight Swordsman' and that faced down.

"I summon Coiled Cobra!" She called

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **Level 3, Reptile/EFFECT, EARTH**

 **1300 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"And now, Coiled Cobra's ability activates. Adding a 'Poison Counter' onto your White Knight Swordsman." Seika called out

Attaching to White Knight Swordsman was a purple toxic symbol attached to its chest.

 **White Knight Swordsman Poison Counter**

 **0 - 1**

"I'll play two cards face down, and end my turn." Seika answered as she finished up

BOOM!

"EYAAAAA!" Jazz squealed, covering herself as her monster exploded "What did you do to my swordsman?!"

"Simple, my 'Poison Counter' happened. During the end phase, the monster is destroyed and you lose 200 life points per counter on your monsters!" Seika answered

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 3800**

Jazz pouted as the crowd booed at Seika for using an 'underhanded tactic'. But it was an actual strategy.

"Then it's my turn, then." Jazz drew her card and looked at her hand. "I play Magical Mallet." She activated a card from her hand. "And I return three cards to my deck and draw three new ones."

"Fine." Seika nodded. 'That faced down card...what is it?'

"Hmm. Ah. I play this monster." Jazz smiled, summoning a monster. "White Knight Lancer!"

Summoned to the field was a white-garbed and armoured human with a red plumage on his helmet, a shield in his left hand and a large lance fixed into his arm.

 **White Knight Lancer**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

 **White Knight Lancer**

 **1500 - 1800**

"How did you monster gain attack points?" Seika asked

"My White Knight Swordsman's ability. While he's in the graveyard, all my 'White Knights' again 300 ATK." Jazz explained "Now, I attack your Coiled Cobra!"

"Activate trap! Secret Nest!" Seika called out, raising one of her trap cards

Before Jazz's monster's attack connected, Seika's monster tunnelled into a hole and the attack was cancelled.

"Darn it." Jazz frowned only to smirk

"Huh? Why're you smiling?" Seika asked, confused about this since she had defended her monster.

"I activate the QuickPay spell card, Past the Line! If my attack is negated I can redirect it into a direct attack!" Jazz explained

White Knight Lancer leapt over Coiled Cobra and stabbed Seika right in the stomach, hitting her and making her lose almost half her life points. She gripped her stomach and panted, feeling that pain. Not believing that it felt real.

 **Seika**

 **4000 - 2200**

Seika coughed, nearly falling to her knees

"Awe~, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, seeing Seika on the ground.

"N-Nothing." She panted and got back up.

"I play a card faced down and end my turn." Jazz answered and ended

"My turn." Seika drew her card

She took a few calming breaths, trying to think what Jaden would do

'Okay, let's think about this.' She thought and looked at her hand. 'I've got 'Poison Swamp'. That can help...But these things. I don't know how to counter them.'

She had never heard of these White Knight monsters before!

'This might help.' She thought. "I play 'Pot of Greed', I draw two cards."

Drawing the two cards, she had a more loaded hand.

And she felt more confident

"I summon a monster in defence mode and activate the field spell 'Poison Swamp'!" Seika spoke, transforming the arena to a swamp with tall twisting trees and purple coloured reeds. "Thanks to this spell card, all my 'Reptile' monsters gain 500 ATK."

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 - 1800**

"Uh-oh." Jazz gasped playfully.

"Now my Coiled Cobra can attack your Lancer." Seika answered

"But your monster would be destroyed." Jazz responded

"I know." Seika responded sadly as her Coiled Cobra and Lancer struck each other down. But Seika raised a faced down card. "I activate Viper's Grudge! I can special summon a 'Reptile' monster to the field from my hand or deck!"

Summoned to the field was a small cluster of eggs.

 **Cobra Cluster**

 **Level 1, EARTH, Reptile/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 700 DEF**

 **Cobra Cluster**

 **0 - 500**

"And now for my secondary phase, I play the spell card 'Cobra Hatchling'! I send my Cobra Cluster to the graveyard and special summon one Level 5 or 6 'Reptile' from my deck. I summon: Hawk Cobra! And I'm not done, I can now return one of my 'Reptile' monsters from my graveyard to the field, thanks to my Cobra Cluster!"

Summoned to the field was Coiled Cobra and followed up with Hawk Cobra.

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 - 1800**

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **Level 6, WIND, Reptile/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **2400 - 2900**

"This ends my turn." Seika finished up.

'I did it... I did it.' she thought proudly, preparing to go on the offensive

"My turn." Jazz drew her card and looked. Smiling she saw an opportunity. "Tell me, Seika. Why're you doing this?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Seika responded, wondering WHY Jazz slowed down the match

"Your reason to duel me. I mean, you MUST have a reason right?" Jazz inquired, looking at her with that 'happy-go-lucky' eyes and smile.

"My reasons are my own." Seika answered

"Wait, wait. Let me guess." Jazz thought and hummed lightly. "Is it...for a special someone~?"

Seika froze at that, how did Jazz guess? "W-Wrong." She stuttered

"Nah, I'm right. It's written on your face." Jazz smiled, pointing at her. "You're doing this to get his attention. You think you're not good for him and this is the only way to do it."

Seika didn't know how to respond, Jazz was hitting EVERY note correctly, even though it pissed her off.

"If you join the White Dorm, you'll GET that power to be with your special someone." Jazz smiled, much to the pleasure of the other White Dorm students.

Jazz's words were infecting Seika's mind, making her confused but...also making sense. Seika DID want to be with Jaden, the best duellist on the island. If she were to have that same level of skill and power...MAYBE they could? "S-Stop it! You're making me confused!" She gripped her head

"Well, I better do something that we're BOTH familiar with." Jazz answered. "I activate the spell cards 'Tribute to the Doomed' and 'Heavy Storm' destroying you Hawk Cobra and all spell and traps on the field."

"Oh no!" Seika looked up as wrappings shot out of the card and destroyed Hawk Cobra. "Well, you activate my 'Viper's Grudge' I can summon 'Spiked Cobra' in defence mode!"

 **Spiked Cobra**

 **Level 4, EARTH, Reptile/effect**

 **500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Spiked Cobra**

 **500 - 1000**

"That's fine. My Heavy Storm still activates and destroys all spells and traps on the field." Jazz answered

Seika could feel the storm destroy her cards, her defences were down now!

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1800 - 1300**

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **2900 - 2400**

 **Spiked Cobra**

 **1000 - 500**

"Now my trap card activates. 'Sealed Gate'!" Jazz called out

"What? But how?" Seika asked

"Simple, my trap card only activates when it's destroyed. And now I remove my White Knight 'Swordsman', 'Lancer' and the 'Gardna' I sent to the graveyard to summon, 'White Knight Lord'!"

Summoned to the field was a large white armoured humanoid, clad in heavy armour. It looked to be Jazz's top monster for this deck.

 **White Knight Lord**

 **Level 7, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

The crowd of White Dorm students cheered, they saw that the match was going to be over.

"That's your best monster, right?" Seika asked

"Uh-huh!" Jazz gave a pose with a wink, making Seika shudder slightly. "Next I activate the spell cards 'Bathing Light' and Infernal Gauntlet'!"

"What the heck do THEY do?" Seika asked

"When I equip 'bathing Light' to my White Knight Lord and it gains 400 ATK for every 'White Knight' Monster in my graveyard or removed card pile." Jazz answered

"Wait-WHAT?" Seika gasped

 **White Knight Lord**

 **2000 - 3200**

"But I'll summon 'White Night Lancer' to the field now." Jazz called out

"Oh no." Sekia gapsed

"White Night Lord, attack!" Jazz called out, her monster striking forward and slammed its mace-hammer into Hawk Cobra.

 **White Knight Lord**

 **3200**

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **2400**

 **Seika**

 **2200 - 1400 - 1100**

Seika screamed again, feeling the damage being dealt to her. "H-How? I shouldn't-?"

Seika soon began to hear Jazz's words reverberate in her mind. 'A special someone~.' 'Your reason?' 'You're not good for him.' 'Join us and you will be.'

But now back to the duel.

"My White Knight Lord's ability. Whenever it destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage. But now, Lord, attack again!" Jazz explained and sent Lancer to the graveyard. "The effect of my 'Infernal Gauntlet', during my battle phase, I send a monster I control to the graveyard and my Lord can attack again!"

Seika looked in horror. 'How. I was...I was so close.' She thought sadly as White Knight Lord raised its mace-hammer and slammed it straight down onto Coiled Cobra, crushing it AND Seika's life points.

 **White Knight Lord**

 **3200 - 3600**

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300**

 **1100 - 0**

 **JAZZ WINS!**

As Seika's life points plummeted she began to hear a voice in her mind as the illuminating light penetrated through her as she fell to her knees. It was like Jazz's voice mixed with another. "Seika." The voice echoed. "You show great promise as a duellist. Join us, the White Dorm and your desires will be fulfilled."

Seika looked up and saw the formless white light, using Jazz as an avatar.

And in her weakened mind, Seika's eyes glowed with the same white light. "Y-Yes. Please. Make me stronger. So I can be with him."

Jazz and the formless white light smiled. "Welcome to the White Dorm." They spoke together.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: You'll have to wait a bit longer. Sorry.

Edrick Twilight Legend: *facepalm* God damn it, I didn't think about the Dio memes!

Broken Requiem: Here, have this *pulls out a keg*

jedimasterb10: The hype IS real! The hype was deserved. BEST! MOVIE! EVAH!

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Edrick Twilight Legend: We are not doing that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was after the match with Seika and Jazz, about two or three hours later. Jaden was disheartened, seeing this girl who had feelings for him lose to the Light.

He was back at the Red Dorm, he honestly didn't know what to think. Seika was confident she was going to win...but then Jazz got into her head.

And then decimated her.

"Seika...Damn it." He whispered his hand punching the wall.

'Jaden, I'm sorry.' Yubel apologised, though not being at fault.

"Nothing we could have done." He sighed sadly

Jaden looked to the floor and ran his hand through his hair. 'How can we stop this?'

"Jaden." Bastion came in, looking exhausted like he just came back from a marathon.

"Bastion?" Jaden turned back and saw him.

"I heard. About Seika." He panted.

"Yeah. No surprise. I bet everyone on the island's heard." Jaden answered sadly. "I told her not to do it. It was pointless. Without the Gentle Darkness, it doesn't matter if you win. You can't free them."

"Is that right?" Bastion asked, surprised at this new information. "So...Only you and Alexis can free them?"

Jaden nodded solemnly. "It'd take two years at least to teach anyone without a connection to it, like Alexis and I, to tap into it. We don't have the time."

Bastion cupped his hand under his chin. 'Time we don't have. And Jaden is more stressed than I've seen him in a while.'

'They've been gone for a while.' Jaden thought

"Hmm? Jaden? Something the matter?" Bastion asked, noting Jaden's solemn look

"No, nothing." He assured

"Very well." Bastion answered. 'The Gentle Darkness...How can I help with the White Dorm?' He thought

*with Aster*

Aster was currently in his room, holding his deck in his hands. After that duel with Jaden...it felt like he had woken up from a dream. Or a nightmare. Or something that had numbed his mind. His head felt clearer than it had ever done for the first time in years.

It was strange. Like seeing the world for the first time

"How long. Have I been 'asleep'?" He wondered as he looked at his deck...and then saw the Sacred Beasts' Daughters.

"Master." The daughter of Uria said, the three looking... brighter than he remembered

Aster's eyes widened and began to water, hearing her voice brought back memories. "I-I know your voice." He whispered happily like he heard the world's most beautiful song

He slowly reached out to them, hoping just to hold their hand...and he did. They felt as real as an actual person in the room. "I... You're talking again?"

"We never stopped trying." One of them answered "Your mind was just blocked from our voices."

"But now, you can hear us once again. Free from that evil light." The third answered

Aster nodded, happy to hear their voices again; like they were old friends meeting up for the first time in years.

"I-I'm sorry. For everything." Aster apologised as he looked at them when he heard footsteps behind him

He turned back and the Daughters disappeared as they didn't want to get caught.

Opening the door, was Jaden who looked like he was holding back his anger. Understandable because of Seika. "Aster." He spoke with calming breaths

"Thank you for letting me stay in the Red dorm." Aster commented

"No problem." Jaden answered heavily. "You feeling better?"

"I am." Aster nodded

"What happened to you?" Jaden asked. "With the...Whole 'Light' thing."

"... It all started when I was a kid." Aster explained "My father was a card designer. He worked for Pegasus. The man loved his work, making super hero themed cards. Symbols of justice."

"Thus your 'Elemental and Destiny' HERO deck." Jaden responded

Aster nodded. "My father was working on a new Destiny Hero card." He continued. "And...Someone broke in. And killed him."

He looked down, his fists tightening "They took it. His final, imagine D-Hero. I... I waited. Trusting in the justice my father believed in, that the police would bring him to justice... They never found the killer."

"I'm sorry, Aster." Jaden apologised, sad to hear that Aster's father died.

No. Not died. Murdered.

Much like how Jaden's parents died, he was all alone.

If it wasn't for Yugi and Tea...he'd have a completely different life.

"So I got to work." Aster growled "I travelled the world. Bringing real justice to criminals."

"And you became a Pro duellist to help fund it?" Jaden surmised

"And an excuse to travel." He nodded

"Smart." Jaden answered. "And when did you find the Sacred Beast Daughters?"

"My father had made them and where keeping them hidden. A planned birthday present for me." He sighed

'Jeez...And I spent the better part of my summer looking for them.' Jaden thought sadly, not knowing about that.

He honestly didn't know what to say

"I soon met Sartorius, he helped make me a better Duellist. And he promised to help me find the person responsible." Aster continued "After that, my mind was a bit blurred."

"Looks like Sartorius got to you." Jaden answered. "The Light of Destruction got into your head."

"What are you talking about?" Aster asked

"I doubt you're gonna believe me." Jaden leaned against the wall. "But considering that you can see Duel Spirits you MIGHT."

"Again, what're you talking about?" Aster inquired

"The Light of Destruction. A malicious force that infects the minds of people and is the counter of The Gentle Darkness." Jaden began to explain.

"... Oh great, you're a religious nut." He groaned

"Not religious." Jaden answered and showed the aura of Darkness around him, making Aster's eyes widen.

Especially as the three daughters appeared beside him, against their will from their shocked looks

"But truth." Jaden answered. "If you've got questions, I'll do my best to answer them."

"I... Can I speak to you later?" Aster asked, overwhelmed

Jaden nodded and closed his aura, letting the Daughters fade away and walked away.

Jaden sighed, checking his PDA for the time when he noticed Bastion had sent him a message

"Bastion? What does he want?" He wondered and opened the message.

*with Bastion, right now*

Bastion stood confidently, standing in the duel arena... Facing Jazz

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Jazz asked with a smirk

"I'm certain." Bastion nodded

 **Jazz**

 **4000**

 **Bastion**

 **4000**

"Ladies first!" Jazz smiled as she drew her card

"As I would have offered." Bastion nodded

Jazz looked at her hand and began to play her cards. "I play two cards faced down and summon 'White Knight Lancer' to the field in attack mode!"

 **White Knight Lancer**

 **1500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"And with that, I end my turn." Jazz answered

"Fine, I draw." Bastion spoke and drew his card. "Hmm." He looked them over and summoned his monster. "I summon, 'Amazoness Swordswoman'!"

 **Amazoness Swordswoman**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"I play two cards faced down and I'll end my turn." Bastion ended his turn.

"Really? You're not going to attack?" Jazz asked, drawing her card.

"If there's anything I've learned at this school, is that never attack when your opponent has multiple faced-down cards." Bastion answered "Unless you have a way to destroy them before you even attack."

The students blinked and talked amongst themselves at that

"S-Seriously? Two years at this school and NO-ONE picked up on that?" Bastion asked with a deadpanned look on his face making the other students shrug

Facepalming and groaning. 'I am surrounded by idiots.' He thought to himself.

"I summon, a monster-faced down in defence mode. Now Lancer, attack!" Jazz called out.

Lancer raised his lance and struck forwards, and battled Amazoness Swordswoman.

The two had an equal attack, leading to both players sending their cards to the graveyard.

"I activate the faced down card 'Queen's Pawn'! since an Amazoness monster destroyed a monster in battle, I can special summon an Amazoness monster from my deck. And I choose this, 'Amazoness Tigress'!" Bastion summoned one of his best cards.

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **Level 4, EARTH, Beast/Effect**

 **1800 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **1800 - 2200**

"Huh. I guess I messed up." Jazz playfully spoke and looked at her hand. "I play a card faced down and end my turn."

"Draw." Bastion drew his card and looked at his hand. 'Tigress can pierce any card Jazz has on the field, but I need to be careful. Those cards on the field will have ANY effect.' "I play a card faced down and activate the field spell 'Amazoness Village'."

The entire field was transformed into a village surrounded by wooden thatched houses and wooden palisades.

"While this field spell in on the field, all 'Amazoness' cards gain 200 extra attack points." Bastion spoke

 **Amazoness Tigeress**

 **2200 - 2400**

"I summon, Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!" Bastion followed up his field spell

 **Amazon Paladin**

 **Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect**

 **1700 ATK/ 300 DEF**

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **1700 - 1900 - 2100**

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **2400 - 2800**

'I'm going to have to risk this.' Bastion thought to himself. "I attack with Amazoness Tigress, go!"

The Tigress growled proudly and slashed forwards, slashing at the monster...only to be met with a metal shield with a glowing barrier.

"Draining Shield, activate!" Jazz smiled. "I gain life points equal to your monster's attack."

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 6800**

The crowd cheered happily for their idol for taking that attack.

"Fine, Paladin, attack!" Bastion called out.

Amazoness Paladin grabbed her sword and struck down upon the faced down monster.

It was revealed to be a white-clad monster with a large spiked shield in front of it and had a yellow plume on its helmet.

 **White Knight Gardna**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Amazoness Paladin slashed her sword down, destroying the card and sent it to the graveyard.

"With that, I end my turn." Bastion answered

"Okay." Jazz drew her card with a flashy style. "I summon a new 'White Knight'. White Knight Jouster!"

 **White Knight Jouster**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 400 DEF**

"This monster can't be destroyed in battle, and when it attacks it gains 300 ATK points." Jazz continued.

"That WOULD be a problem, but my Amazoness Tigress redirects all attacks on Amazoness monsters towards itself." Bastion responded "Meaning you can keep attacking it and gaining ATK. But you will still be taking damage for each attack."

"Oh." She frowned, not knowing about Amazoness Tigress' ability. "Fine. I end my turn."

"My draw." Bastion drew his card and looked at his hand. 'Not much, but I can still attack.' He thought.

But he paused a second, looking over his hand to see if he had any other monsters to bolster his forces

'I still have Tania and the Barricade card...But I don't want to play her JUST yet.' He thought. "I play 'Amazoness Princess' to the field in attack mode." He spoke, playing the monster

It was a tanned skinned girl with red garments and a purple skirt and white hair with a spear in her hand

 **Amazoness Princess**

 **Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect**

 **1200 ATK/ 900 DEF**

 **Amazoness Princess (Amazoness Queen)**

 **1200 - 1400**

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **2100 - 2200**

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **2800 - 3200**

"Uh-oh." Jazz gulped as she saw Bastion's field.

"And now for some explanation, when I summon my Amazoness Princess her name turns to 'Amazoness Queen', and once per turn, I can gain one 'Amazoness' spell or trap card from my deck." Bastion added, looking for a card and selected it. "'Amazoness Spellcaster'."

"What's that do?"

"It does this." Bastion answered, activating it. "It allows me to switch the original attack of one of my Amazoness monsters with one of your monsters."

"Wait, that means-" Jazz blinked

"Yes." Bastion nodded

 **Amazoness Princess (Queen)**

 **1200 - 1900 - 2100**

 **White Knight Jouster**

 **1900 - 1200**

"And now, I can attack!" Bastion called out. "Amazoness Princess, attack!"

Amazoness Princess readied her spear and threw it at Jouster, pinning him down.

 **Jazz**

 **6800 - 5900**

"Activate trap!" Jazz called out. "Damaged Shield!"

"What does that do?" Bastion asked

"Whenever I take damage, my Jouster gains ATK from the damage I take." Jazz responded

 **White Knight Jouster**

 **1200 - 2100**

"Then at the end of this turn, your monster gets even stronger." Bastion frowned. 'I can't attack with Amazoness Tigress.'

"By your look, I think you messed up." Jazz smiled playfully.

"Actually... I didn't." Bastion smirked as he grabbed a QuickPay spell card "I was actually waiting for this moment! Amazoness Trap Cutter! When a monster's Attack is altered via the effect of a trap card, this card destroys the monster who's ATK was altered!"

Jazz gasped as she saw her White Knight Jouster destroyed by the spell card, leaving Jazz open to attack.

"Now. Amazoness Paladin. Amazoness Tigress. ATTACK!" Bastion proclaimed.

"JAZZ!" Her groupies cried out for their idol.

SLASH! ROAR!

Jazz was struck down with a MASSIVE 5400 points of damage

 **Jazz**

 **5900 - 500**

"I. Play. White Knight's Vengeance." Jazz panted and raised her second trap card.

"What does that do?" Bastion asked

"I can special summon one monster on my side of the field with the name 'White Knight'. I summon, White Knight Draconic Lord!" Jazz answered.

Emerging in a burst of bright brilliant light, a new Warrior monster rose and was summoned to Jazz's side of the field.

Armoured in a dragon helm and red-lined cape, claw-like gauntlets and boots, a dragon's head-like chest piece with blue eyes.

 **White Knight Draconic Lord**

 **Level 10, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

"0 Attack and defence?" Bastion asked in concern

"Yes, but now my Lord's special ability. He gains ATK and DEF for all the damage I took this turn!" Jazz answered

"WHAT?!" The room gasped upon hearing that.

 **White Knight Draconic Lord**

 **0 - 6300 ATK and DEF**

Bastion was silent, confident, and set a facedown as he ended his turn

"My turn." She drew her card and smiled. "I Special Summon White Knight Healer to the field." She played a white-garbed nun-dressed monster.

 **White Knight Healer**

 **Level 2, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **500 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Now my healer's ability activates, I can lower the ATK of one of my monsters to regain life points." Jazz answered

 **White Knight Draconic Lord**

 **6300 - 4300**

 **Jazz**

 **500 - 2500**

"So you've saved yourself a little time." Bastion commented.

"I now activate the spell card 'White Knight Calibre'. When I equip this card to a monster it can attack for every monster on your side of the field!" Jazz explained

'Perfect.' Bastion thought 'All I have to do is activate my Amazoness Mirror as she attacks. It reflects all damage I would receive this turn to her.'

"Oh, before I attack Bastion. Answer me this." Jazz asked

"What is it?" he responded

"Why did you challenge me? What's driving you?" Jazz questioned. "Is it because you've never beaten anyone on the island, except me that one time we duelled?"

The class turned their attention to Bastion, who seemed to have his pride wounded. He gulped a little as he realised...he HADN'T. Ever since that one duel with Jazz, last year. And the small duels he had earlier...he hadn't beaten anyone on his or Jaden's level.

'Bastion, don't listen to her. You've grown AMAZINGLY as a duellist.' Tania responded, reassuring him in her spirit form

"But the Light... It's so much more!" Jazz grinned, a madness in her eyes

"What?" Bastion and Tania asked together. "Can you/she see her/me?"

The answer was no, as they realised when Jazz continued her rant. She was just doing an almost rehearsed speech

'Is she...HAS she gone off the deep end?' Tania asked

'I assume so. But...It's like she's trying to get into my head.' Bastion responded

Bastion just looked and listened to Jazz. His hand shaking lightly, getting swayed by her words.

"It can make you a winner! A somebody! All you have to do..." Jazz started, another voice echoing over hers

"... Is let it in." The combined voice said "Go, White Knight Draconic Lord! Attack all of his monsters! Shinning Saber!"

First, the Draconic Lord struck and slashed down on Amazoness Tigress, then Paladin and then the Princess

 **White Knight Draconic Lord**

 **4300**

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **3200**

 **Bastion**

 **4000 - 3100**

 **White Night Draconic Lord**

 **4300**

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **2200 - 2100**

 **Bastion**

 **3100 - 900**

"BASTION!" Jaden called out, as he ran out to see his friend.

Bastion looked back and sighed as his last monster, Amazoness Princess was about to be cut down.

 **White Knight Draconic Lord**

 **4300**

 **Amazoness Princess (Queen)**

 **1400**

With the last slash of White Knight Draconic Lord's ivory claws, sliced her into ribbons.

 **Bastion**

 **900 - 0**

 **JAZZ WINS!**

As Bastion was cut down, he fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion.

Jaden looked in horror. How could this end? Another one of his friends was defeated.

Falling from the sky was a white dorm blazer that landed nearly on Bastion's shoulder

"Well, Bastion? What do you say?" Jazz asked as the blazer was picked up

"I have seen the light." He grinned

The crowd cheered as they had a new member to their dorm.

Casting off his yellow jacket, Bastion now donned the white blazer of the White Dorm.

Jaden was furious, heartbroken. And quite frankly, pissed off as all hell.

He didn't know WHY this was happening again. First Jazz. Then Seika. And now Bastion? How much more was this Light going to take?

Footsteps were heard, Jaden looking up at the sound. Bastion walked out of the shadows, calm

Jaden and Bastion stared at each other for several long moments, a dramatic wind blowing past... and the two smirked, clasping hands

"Your plan was a success then?" Jaden asked

"Yep." Bastion nodded as he lifted his shirt revealing what almost looked like a corset or a torture device "I melted down Tania's shadow charm, its dark power blocking the Light so it could not infect me."

"You could have given me a bit more warning then a message AS your match started." Jaden frowned

"It was the only way to avoid suspicion. Besides, you would try and talk me out of this." Bastion commented "One thing I've learnt while being your friend Jaden. You put the world on your shoulders. Try to do everything yourself. But this... This isn't your battle Jaden. Not just yours, at least. This Light endangers the whole world and is targeting our friends. I am not going to sit on the sidelines."

"Fine." Jaden grumbled before he looked at Bastion "So, how did you throw the match?"

"My face down was Amazoness Mirror." Bastion stated simply making the king flinch

"Oooh. Yeah. Perfect moment for your act as well. The Light's host would have known you had that set and taken your defeat in that situation, where you could have guaranteed victory, as 100% proof of being converted."

"Of course." Bastion nodded. "Though, I WAS a bit triggered by Jazz's words."

"I can guess." Jaden sighed "But Bastion, I know with this new deck of yours, you'll win."

"Thank you, Jaden." Bastion answered kindly.

The two clasped hands once more, their eyes showing the respect and trust they shared

They were going to defeat the Light together. As friends, as a team.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guip2003: Yeah, Bastion IS sneaky. And yes, 'Queen Rika' will be updated, but it's currently on hiatus.

Jero1331: Glad you like the twist.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes he is.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Skull Flame: Seika is from the manga. She wasn't a yandere, but she sort of is now. She's taking the place of Light Alexis. And she used reptiles/snakes in the manga

And that is a surprise

Crimson's AXZ: I don't hate JoJo. I've just never been interested in it and having the memes as well as hype shoved in my face literally everywhere I go has given me a bitter taste to the franchise

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We are now in a helicopter, flying towards Duel Academy. Its cargo carrying Sartorius and his cards.

The man was coming himself, concerned about current events

Between Jaden's defiance of destiny and Aster's loss, he HAD to take things into his own hands.

Plus he did a reading before Jazz's duel with Seika.

It said that he would be gaining the queen, Alexis. Not this... Nobody.

This worthless chess piece.

'Damn it all. This wasn't what was envisioned.' He thought to himself in anger.

'What about that island is twisting my sight?'

He looked out of the window and saw the ocean down below.

And he saw shadowy figures in the shining blue water. Outlines of Jaden and Aster. Alexis and Jazz. The students that were under his control. It wasn't enough. There were many more people he desired to 'liberate'.

He had a lot of work to do

"Mr Sartorius, we're nearing the Island. ETA One hour." The pilot spoke

"Fine." He commented simply

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden was looking over his deck, seeing his new Evil Heroes and his remaining cards.

He frowned a bit, looking at the sky. Remembering those he lost

'Lightning Golem. Malicious Fiend...Inferno Wing.' He thought sadly, recalling his Fusion Heroes

He sighed and covered his eyes. Was he blind to it? HOW was he blind to it? Inferno Wing's feelings for him.

She had been his ace card since he first got the Evil Heroes. While he was still gaining control over his powers, Yubel teaching him and giving him more cards as he gained a tighter hold over the powers of Darkness, she was there.

Fighting besides him.

For him.

Protecting him.

She had won so many duels for him, always the first to appear in a wall of flames to defend him.

Always happy to end a battle with a blast of blue fire for his honour

The ways she looked at him. Spoke to him

Why had he never noticed?

"Damn it." He let a couple of tears seep out. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered

"I'm so sorry, Inferno. I'm so sorry."

'Jaden?' Berenice spoke, fading into existence seeing him weep

"Yeah?" He asked

'Are you okay? You've been feeling down for a while.' Berenice asked, noting his absence in their lives.

"Just... Sad that my heroes had to do that." He admitted

'Oh. We heard.' Berenice answered kindly, understanding who Jaden was feeling this way as she sat down next to him.

She held him softly

'What am I gonna do?' He thought as Berenice stroked his back

'Recover.' she commented

"Huh?" Jaden looked up at her.

'Recover and gather your strength.' Berenice answered as she kissed him gently

'Thank you, Berenice.' Jaden thought kindly.

Inside Jaden's deck, Cleo was getting frustrated, feeling that Jaden wasn't paying enough attention to her or Mana.

Or Berenice either, outside of this moment

'Jaden. Y-You...Jerk.' She wept, frowning and hugged her arms

The moment was interrupted as the sound of helicopter blades filled the air, Jaden looking up to see a white helicopter nearing the island

"Again?" Jaden groaned. "What's wrong with the boat?" He got up and ran to the Red Dorm and past it, heading towards the docks

'Damn it, my son's trying to sleep!' He thought

He saw the helicopter land... Where several white dorm students were waiting

"What the hell? What's with the parade?" Jaden wondered as he saw the 'White Seika' for the first time

She was clad in the normal white dorm outfit: a white sleeveless blazer with some silver accents around the collar with a silver skirt. However being Seika she gave it her own... Personal touch.

She wore white stockings, silver knee high boots and silver elbow length gloves. Her lips where painted in white lipstick, her nails painted white and some silver eye-shadow was applied around her eyelids

If she wasn't under control by the Light of Destruction, she WOULD be quite beautiful...But as it stands. It just made Jaden flinch as he looked at her.

Heck her eyes seemed cold and so... Not her

She wasn't the nicest person around all the time but she didn't have ice for blood last he saw her

Jaden seemed to shudder as he saw her.

Walking out, was a tall man, with long flowing blue hair, an Obelisk White uniform with blue etchings and blue trousers.

'Who's that guy?' Mana wondered

'His aura...it's coming from him.' Jaden thought, seeing and sensing the Light. 'He is the Lights host.'

"Master Sartorius." The White Students called like mindless drones

'Okay, THAT'S creepy as hell.' Jaden, Mana and Berenice thought

"My students." He greeted happily before turning to Jaden "Ah. So the is the Supreme King?"

"Yes, Master Sartorius." Seika nodded as she walked forward, Jaden feeling like he was a piece of meat with how she looked at him

"Finally. It's good to put a face to the name." Sartorius spoke

Jaden just kept his guard WAY up!

... And Sartorius held out his hand for a handshake, like he was greeting the opponent for a 'fair game'

Jaden saw the aura of the Light of Destruction emanate from him. If he WERE to shake his hand...He felt like the universe would implode.

Jaden replied by flaring his own aura, darkness pouring out like a flood

Sartorius' eyes widened at that, seeing how defensive Jaden was. He knew that this wouldn't be 'civil'. But he could only smile. "Well, if you're not civil enough for a handshake, you must be quite imprudent."

"I do not trust someone who brainwashes people." Jaden stated simply "And I'm not shaking your hand after you tried to brainwash me through Aster. I am willing to talk civilly to you but do not think for a moment I will drop my guard."

'Damn, he's sharper than I took him for.' Sartorius thought, thinking that using manners would trip him up. "Very well."

Jaden nodded, the two retracting their auras

"No need to be so aggressive Jaden. It is rather... Unattractive." Seika said, putting a hand on his chest

Jaden blinked at her words, lowering his guard only slightly, hell...Sartorius was playing him.

'That is an... Interesting development.' Sartorius thought in shock

"Why are you here?" Jaden asked, ignoring Seika as best he could

Sartorius continued to look at Jaden, while seeing Seika's actions. "To join the Academy." He answered simply "And see a friend."

"Fine." Jaden answered, leaving before he made a mistake, but kept an eye on him.

He sat on the roof of one of the nearby boat storage buildings, watching them

And a second helicopter arrived soon after. 'AGAIN with the bloody copters?' He thought

'Seriously? It's an island and a ship is really nice.'

On the side of this helicopter was a royal crest of a serpent wrapped around the world on a green background.

'Ah, he's here.' Sartorius thought

*elsewhere, snowy tundras*

We find ourselves through the snowy tundras, a figure walking through and arriving at a pair of large metallic doors, engraved with serpent-like dragons. The figure pulled a door open and walked through, seeing inside was a temple carved into the very heart of the mountain, braziers set alight with red flame, banners depicting the same serpent silver dragon, emblazoned with circuitry and wires.

The figure was covered in snow, wearing all black mountain gear.

They entered an ancient looking temple, some warmth filling the figures near frozen body

"Ah. Here we are." A muffled female voice spoke, seeing the tapestries and ornament pillars that held the cave up.

The figure removed the hood... revealing Zana

"So. You've come back." A familiar voice spoke, coming from the far end of the tunnel.

There, dressed in red robes, was Chancellor Sheppard!

In front of a large wall which had the etching of a Cyber End Dragon

"Sheppard." Zana smiled, one of the only things that weren't frozen over.

"I heard about your latest winning streak." Sheppard responded. "I'm...A bit disappointed."

"Really?" She asked cockily

"You've lost your way. You're the heir to the Cyber-Legacy. I expected more from you." Sheppard answered. "And I know what you're after."

"You really thought I wanted to be an heir to this outdated system?" She scoffed "When have I EVER respected my opponents? If I did I would compliment them after every duel. Give suggestions on how to improve. Encourage them... No. I have always dominated my opponents. Crushed them under my boot like the worms they are! I just realised I shouldn't be hiding it anymore!"

Sheppard sighed and shook his head. "Then I won't hold back by putting you in your place."

He raised his arm, a DuelDisk activating

"Fine. Let's DUEL!" Zana smiled, snapping a duel collar around her neck and put her DuelDisk on her arm.

She threw her coat/cloak away, revealing her new outfit

She was dressed in black leather, belts and zips like a dominatrix outfit.

A corset, stockings, high heeled thigh high boots, garterbelts, a thong, a near see-through skirt, a leather jacket and gloves

Sheppard frowned, his eyes showing his distain

 **Sheppard**

 **4000**

 **Zana**

 **4000**

"I'll go first." Sheppard spoke, drawing his card

"I play Polymerization to fuse the two Cyber Ogre's in my hand to fusion summon Cyber Ogre 2!" Sheppard called

Summoned to the field was a large hulking machine monster with jutting poles coming out of its back.

 **Cyber Ogre 2**

 **Level 7, EARTH, Machine/Effect/Fusion**

 **2600 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

"I now activate De-Fusion, retuning my Cyber Ogre 2 to my Extra Deck and Special Summons the two Cyber Ogre's in my graveyard." Sheppard commented

As the Cyber Ogre 2 separated, it summoned to the field two smaller Cyber Ogre monsters to the field

 **Cyber Ogre**

 **Level 5, Machine/Effect, EARTH**

 **1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Ooh, nice trick old man." Zana smiled

"That's not all." He commented "I now summon Proto Cyber Ogre."

 **Proto Cyber Ogre**

 **Level 3, machine/effect, EARTH**

 **1300 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"And I now play one card face down and end turn."

"My turn." Zana smiled, drawing her card. "I special summon Cyber Dragon!"

The dragon, which seemed to have turned a darker shade of grey than normal, snarled and roared

'Her monster reflects herself.' Sheppard thought

"And now I play Pot of Greed. Drawing two cards." She followed up.

Sheppard nodded, showing he was not activating anything to counter her

"Hmm~, I play 'Future Fusion'. Sending any number of monsters from my deck to the graveyard." She smiled, activating the card.

Sheppard nodded, letting this go...until he realised as Zana took out: One. Two. Three. Five. Ten. "Wait. What?"

"Oh. I'm sending ALL my monster cards to the graveyard." Zana answered

"... That is a bad idea." Sheppard frowned in concern

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked, she tilted her head

"Because you need to survive for two turns before your monster is summoned." Sheppard commented "And if I destroy your Future Fusion before your monster comes out, you won't be able to summon it. A very risky move, especially on your first turn. I thought I thought you better than that "

"Oh, but I AM." Zana answered. "I activate Heavy Storm. Destroying all spells and traps on the field."

"I activate my counter trap, my Cyber Upgrade! I send my three Cyber Ogre's to the grave to fusion summon my Cyber Ogre 3!" Sheppard smirked

 **Cyber Ogre 3**

 **Level 9, Machine/Fusion/Effect, EARTH**

 **3300 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

"Ooh, HE'S new." Zana commented

"I end turn." She commented casually, setting a facedown

"My turn." He drew his card and looked at it.

He frowned. He had nothing at the moment

'Damn. Nothing. I COULD attack, but that faced down card.' He thought

"I summon Cyber Defender." He said "This monster becomes an equip monster when summoned. And I equip it to my Cyber Ogre 3."

The Cyber Defender leapt up and detached itself and then equipping to Cyber Ogre 3 forming a large shield. "And now, attack!"

"Okay." Zana smiled and let the attack get through

His Cyber Ogre 3 roared, crushing the Cyber Dragon under its massive fist

 **Zana**

 **4000 - 2800**

"W... why didn't my trap activate?" Zana blinked in shock

"Cyber Defender's effect. When the equipped monster attacks, you can't activate spell or traps." Sheppard explained

Before another word could be said the red gem on Zana's shock collar glowed

It then sparked and electrocuted Zana, making her stand taller as she lost lifepoints.

She yelled and moaned, her body shaking as she was shocked

"...FUCK! That was great." Zana smiled as she shook herself with wetness dripping down her leg

'What is with her? Is this some form of torture?' Sheppard thought in shock, not noticing her wetness

He hated seeing his star student ending up like this

"I end my turn." He spoke, ending his turn and let Zana draw.

Zana grinned and laughed as she drew her card, licking her lips

"I feel disappointed in you Zana." Sheppard spoke.

"Huh?" She asked, still smiling insanely

"You were my top student. Not only in school, but here. I failed you as a teacher to see you like this." Sheppard answered

"... Oh you old loser." She laughed

"I beg your pardon?" He blinked as he heard her.

"What I said." She commented

"You have nothing in your field, Zana. By my count next turn you'll lose." Sheppard responded

"Says you." She commented as she looked at her hand "All I need to do is survive one more turn and I win."

"But there's no card in your deck that can stop me." Sheppard answered

"You keep telling yourself that." Zana responded

"For now I summon Cyber Phoenix in defence mode."

'One last monster.' Sheppard thought. 'I need to summon a new monster. Two attacks.'

"I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn." Zana answered, ending her turn.

Sheppard nodded, drawing a card

"Damn, no monsters." He frowned "I play Spell Recovery, adding my De-Fusion back to my hand."

"Okay." Zana answered, letting this happen.

"I now set a card facedown and end turn."

"My turn!" She drew her card and smiled.

"And I now do my fusion summon from Future Fusion, activating Overload Fusion!"

"With WHAT?" Sheppard gasped.

"Now, ALL the monsters in my graveyard are removed!" Zana called out

"Come forth! Chimeratech Overload Dragon!"

Sheppard's eyes widened. He couldn't believe how many monsters were used to forge this monstrosity.

"T-Twenty-nine monsters." He whispered as the monster appeared, a large serpent with twenty nine heads

 **Chimeratech Overdragon**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

 **0 - 23,200 ATK and DEF**

"I activate-!" Sheppard raised his faced down card

"Not so fast! I activate, Magic Jammer! Sending a card from my hand to the grave, it negates your 'De-Fusion'!" Zana called out

Sheppard's eyes widened, shocked she had a counter ready

"Now, Chimeratech Overdragon! Attack!" Zana demanded. "Show this Oji-Baka who Ore-Sama is!"

The dragon roared, unleashing 29 blasts of energy

Sheppard tried to defend, but his only defence would only last a single turn. He. Had lost.

 **Cyber Ogre 3**

 **3300**

 **Chimeratech Overdragon**

 **23,200**

 **Sheppard**

 **4000 - 0**

 **ZANA WINS!**

The sheer intensity of that attack pushed Sheppard from his spot and flung him right into the back wall.

He crashed into the wall behind him, cracking it

Sheppard grunted in pain falling to the floor and tried to get back up, but his back felt bruised

"I win." Zana smirked, walking forward and ripping a secret door open

"No. Zana. Those cards. They're too evil." Sheppard tried to warn her. "Don't... Don't touch the CyberDark's... They... They are the forbidden cards!"

"You mean that YOU can't control them. But ORE-SAMA can." She took the cards from the box and added them into her deck

"Zana... Please... Stop..." Sheppard begged

"Sayonara, Oji-Baka. Ore-Sama is going to find her King." She smiled and left

Zana laughed maniacally as Sheppard remained on the floor. Struggling to get up.

"Wait." Sheppard grunted, throwing something metal next to Zana's foot

"Huh? What's this?" Zana asked, picking up the metal thing that Sheppard threw at her. "A medal?"

In her hand was a blue coloured medal with a silver 'GX' on the front with a red and white ribbon for a clip.

*at the docks*

We arrive at the docks of Duel Academy, seeing a defeated man with purple hair standing in shock.

For those of you wondering, Sartorius just ZERO turned knocked out him.

Yes, seriously

The loser was Prince Ojin. The guy who was flying in that royal helicopter. He had faced Sartorius and lost against his fortune telling abilities

"What the hell?" Jaden whispered in disbelief

"Thank you, Prince Ojin. Your contribution has been invaluable." Sartorius smiled, taking the case from Prince Ojin's assistant.

The prince was on his knees, unable to move

"Rise up, Prince Ojin. You will become a better duellist if you train under me." Sartorius smiled, giving him an order.

"Your Highness!" The assistant went to his side

Prince Ojin looked up at Sartorius and nodded, almost ignoring his aide. "Yes, Mr Sartorius." He answered in his 'high and mighty voice'.

Over on the roof, Jaden saw how Sartorius levelled that pro duellist. He'd have to be REALLY good in order to beat him

He knew he had to be careful when he eventually faced him

'Jaden.' Yubel spoke seeing his stress, looking in worry

Sartorius smiled, leaving with most of his 'students'

Down next to Sartorius, Seika was looking up at Jaden. Still thinking about him.

She let the others walk away, leaving her alone with him. She smiled and walked towards him, her eyes sparkling darkly as her hips swayed

"I see that you saw the 'duel'." Seika smiled, speaking to him.

"Yes, of course." He nodded, jumping down from the roof

"Well, even though you acted like an idiot around Master Sartorius. I...I still have feelings for you." Seika answered.

She put a hand on his chest, pushing her body close to his

"S-Seika, wait." Jaden gulped, unsure how to respond to this only for her to pull him into a kiss, her hands gliding over his body

Jaden's eyes widened, he could feel the Light within her, but at the same time...he wanted to hold her.

He clenched his eyes and fists, Seika wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding their bodies together 'S-Seika. I-I...Damn it!' He thought, trying to fight his urges.

"Oh Jaden. So sexy. So hot." She panted, kissing him again and again

"S-Seika. Wait. Is. Is this what you want?" Jaden asked between kisses

"You." She purred sexily, holding his face in her hands with a mad look in her hands "I can't wait until you finally see the Light! You will be amazing! You will see how strong I am! We'll be together forever! I can show you my love, all of it, as we bathe in the glory of the Light!"

Jaden pulled back as he heard her, this wasn't the same person who fell for him...and he KNEW that the Light was playing her light a puppet.

"... At least I know a part of you is still in there." He mumbled, brushing his fingers through her hair and brushing it behind her ear "I'll save you. I promise."

"But. I don't-" Seika looked at Jaden as she felt her hair tucked behind her ear as he left. Her heart thumping within her chest.

A part of her, deep inside her, reached out for him. Resisting because of her seeing Jaden's love

'I PROMISE.' Jaden thought as he walked away.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, let's check the: WHEEL! OF! CRAZY! *spins said wheel and it slowly stops*. And it's 'All of the above!'. Thanks for playing the cookies are out of the oven, thanks for playing!

jedimasterb10: Just watch what happens next, hope you enjoy it.

Crimson's AXZ: Zana's gone 'crazy S&M'. And yeah...how do you BS a 'one turn win' with Ojin and Sartorius? It just made sense.

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: He doesn't. He just sees Bastion as his puppet.

SargentEpsilon: 1: Don't worry, we've got something planned. 2: Yeah, Jaden's still feeling a sting from last year.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

OrangerAvenger: It wasn't three fusions. It was ALL of his evil heroe fusions besides Vengance Neos. And they are gone

jedimasterb10: Zane was irredeemable in the show to. They still went and did it... We aren't because that was a stupid idea

Also Seika isn't under partial control. The light turns you into a twisted version of yourself

presea221: What was wrong with his date with Blair?

And its normal for a guy to find a woman hot even if he is in a relationship

Atticus... He didn't do anything in the show at this point. Also he's married

We changed Zane and Chazz into girls because there was not many female characters in this series and we didn't want to shove in a bunch of OC's. Plus we wanted Chazz to be in a relationship but we didn't want to make Jasmine and Mindy go with him because of ideas we have involving the two. Plus Zane didn't have much character for us to work with so and added Yandere effect helps

And finally... The equality. I'll have you know Ghost and I are kinda rare when it comes to Harem fics, we try and give everyone some love. In most Harem fics the main character gets ALL the girls and the others don't mind. Here? Syrus had a girlfriend. Bastion has one. Jazz has a whole Harem. Atticus is married. I'd say that's equality

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days since Sartorius had arrived at Duel Academy and his influence was only getting stronger. Though Jaden had Bastion on the inside of that 'cult Dorm' he still felt horrible about Seika being there...controlled and manipulated.

Yubel was trying to comfort him but with his mind like this...it was difficult.

He was sat in the Slifer dorm, eating softly with Blair next to him

"Jaden. Are you okay?" Blair asked cautiously, feeling worried for him.

"You know I'm not." Jaden admitted

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Blair frowned.

Jaden nodded, kissing her cheek softly "Excuse me." He said, walking away from the table

"Hmm." Blair nodded and sighed. 'I wish I could help.'

Jaden walked outside, seeing the island that was technically his home...and he felt disgusted. There was white paint being put onto Duel Academy's main hub.

He would crush them, like the bugs the light was

His eyes shone a deep metallic gold, his anger making his aura of darkness visible to the naked eye

'Jaden, your power is radiating.' Mana panicked, trying to grab his attention

"Let them run scared." He stated calmly

The Egyptian God daughters looked at Jaden in worry. Was Seika, a girl he had only known for a little while, compared to them who had known him most of his life; was SHE more important?

'How dare the light manipulate people's desires to turn them into its slaves.' Jaden thought in anger

'Jaden.' Yubel spoke, trying to get his attention.

"What, Yubel?" Jaden asked, still sounding calm, but his voice had the tone of anger. "What is it?"

'I don't wish to stifle your emotions, nor do I want you to hold back. But you're terrifying Mana, Berenice and Cleo.' Yubel explained calmly.

"Oh. Sorry." Jaden sighed, taking a deep calming breath

The girls began to calm down in relief, seeing their lover return to normal. "Just thinking about the light. Twisting their desires and hopes... I didn't realise how disgusting it is until you see it happen to people you know."

The girls wanted to reach out and hold Jaden, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jaden apologised and hugged them.

'It's okay.' Cleo smiled softly

"It isn't. I've been ignoring you." Jaden apologised as he looked in their eyes "I just realised it. I mean this is... The first time I've held you in... What was it, a month? Two?"

'Yes.' The girls nodded sadly.

"I have not been treating you like a boyfriend... Like a lover... Should." Jaden said guiltily

'The Light got in the way. It's not your fault.' Mana answered.

"But, with Alexis and Seika...It's not fair on you all." Jaden responded

'How will you make it up to us?' Cleo asked kindly and was met with a kiss

'That's one way.' Berenice smiled as she was kissed too.

Mana grinned, enjoying it as it was her turn

Jaden broke the kisses and took a few steps back, pulling out their cards as his eyes glowed brightly

'What're you doing, Jaden?' Mana asked as she saw her own card.

The cards glowed and flew through the air, entering the girls chests making them gasp

'J-Jaden!' Each gasped as they began to glow and then cool down...teleporting them into the real world.

As they gained real physical bodies

And before anyone asks, YES. They WERE in Duel Academy uniforms, a shock to them all.

Their respective dorms uniform to be precise

"How? How did you-?" Cleo asked, looking at her uniform.

"Call it a gift." Jaden smiled gently with some tears in his eyes.

He looked at them, seeing the individual flare to each of their uniforms as he swore to never take advantage of them again

Mana's skirt was long on one side, with markings of a long tail that traced down to her foot.

Berenice's jacket was now long sleeved with darker blue stripes going up her arms instead of white.

And finally, Cleo's jacket had large wing markings on her back in the shape of the sun and the Eye of Ra on her right breast.

Mana also had her jacket opened in a manner similar to Jaden or Blair, revealing the black shirt she wore underneath

Berenice wore a pair of boots that went to her knees, unlike the normal ankle high boots

And Cleo was wearing silk wrist length gloves, unlike Alexis's gloves which where longer and bulkier as well as slightly padded to help her in duelling

"We...We look, HUMAN." Berenice whispered as she examined herself.

"We're solid." Mana blinked

'I can honestly believe that Jaden's power has brought you to the real world.' Yubel smiled

"I've surpassed Haou." He said calmly

"That you DEFINITELY have." Cleo smiled and exclaimed happily as she hugged him

"You're welcome...and thank you for putting up with me." Jaden answered, hugging back

They smiled and took turns kissing him again

'Awe~, this is nice.' Yubel thought kindly as she saw them.

*with Aster*

Aster was currently in his own room, looking over his Sacred Beast Daughter cards. He felt like he had regained something, something he had once lost.

But he was also looking back at his past actions

'God. What've I done? What've I been doing?' Aster thought as he put the cards down and felt guilty.

Something has happened to his best friend, changed him... And he didn't notice

"I've got to fix this." He spoke to himself...but where to start?

'Aster, do you need help?' Sera, the daughter of Uria; asked kindly, as she and the other Sacred Beast Daughters appeared

"Sera." He whispered and smiled

'If there's anything you need, we can help.' Lelia, the daughter of Raviel, added.

'And if we can bring back Sartorius from his craziness, we'll do it.' Bara, the daughter of Hamon, followed up

"... Thank you." He smiled

'So, what's the plan? Or do we ask the Supreme King?' Sera asked kindly.

''Supreme King'?' Aster thought. "Oh...Jaden." He realised

'Yes, he could help.' Bara agreed 'With your power.'

"My 'power'? What 'power'? What do you mean?" Aster asked as a white light began to shine from his palms

'THAT power.' The Sacred Beast Daughters spoke together.

"What IS this? I mean...is this the same power Sartorius has?" Aster gulped

"Similar?" The daughter of the searing flame nodded

"Then that means...We have a chance then." Aster answered

*with Seika*

Seika was currently brushing her hair, swaying gently as she thought about her king being with her.

Imagining herself wearing a white queen's dress with silver trim and buttons; with Jaden standing next to her, wearing a kingly white and silver armour with a cape.

...

Yeah, this was a little creepy; but a 'fantastical' creepy.

She flinched, holding her head for a second as it throbbed before she shook her head lightly. That darkness was nothing compared to the Light, she and her king will be happy

'Jaden. I hope we WILL be happy.' She thought hopefully. 'No. I know we will.'

*With Alexis*

Alexis was in her room at the Obelisk Girl's dorm, she was feeling really nervous because of the Obelisk and Ra dorms were going through a paint job and it was concerning; what was going to happen if they don't stop this?

"Ah, ah." Little baby Hao was reaching up to Alexis, Fonda asked Alexis to look after him for a little while; she had to do her job as the school's nurse...a LOT of people were getting in the hospital due to Jazz's crusade.

"Hey, Hao. How're you doing?" Alexis asked gently as she picked him up

Hao continued to smile, looking up at Alexis as she set him on her knee. In his hand was a small red blanket that Jaden got him; something Dorothy was happy to get upon hearing about it.

"I'm back." Fonda's voice spoke as she entered Alexis' room. "Mummy's back."

"Hey, Ms Fontaine." Alexis spoke kindly

"Alexis, you do not have to be so formal with me." Fonda smiled

"You're still my dorm-head." Alexis answered, passing Hao back to his mother.

"True, but you CAN call me 'Fonda'." She responded "We are lovers. And even if that was not the case, I trusted you to babysit my son."

"Thank you, Fonda." Alexis answered honestly as they sat there.

Fonda nodded, rubbing her son's back gently

BURP!

Both Alexis and Fonda stared at Hao, who was just giggling and Fonda shook her head. "My boy."

*With Syrus*

Syrus was currently in his room, looking at his deck while also fussing for his daughter.

'Syrus, you don't have to worry.' Dee spoke as she saw the two. "She will be fine in a duel."

Syrus frowned and looked down at the card that was his daughter's card.

 **Faye, Daughter of Dark Magic**

 **DARK, Level 2, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **100 ATK/ 200 DEF**

Her effect allowed her to special summon Dark Magician Girl from the deck, GY or hand by tributing her. As well as a few other small nifty tricks

"I hope so." Syrus answered, kissing Faye's forehead

'Da-ddy.' Faye looked up and reached to her father.

He frowned softly, seeing mental images of opponent's monsters ripping her to shreds. That was why he was scared to use her

Syrus began to tear up and hugged Faye close, not wanting his daughter to come to harm.

She just laughed and hugged him back, thinking it was a game

'It'll be fine.' Dee whispered and hugged the two.

*Elsewhere*

Deputy-Headmaster Crowler was currently in his office, smiling to himself as this new 'Sartorius' was helping 'unify' the school into one colour. If it got rid of the Red Dorm, hey it was good enough for him.

SHWIN.

"Huh? Who's-Chancellor Sheppard?!" Crowler looked down before backing up in fright.

Standing before him, glaring at him, was the true man in charge of this school. Second only to Seto Kaiba himself

"S-Sir. W-welcome back. I-how was your-" Crowler gulped and tried to crawl back in his good graces.

"What. Happened. Crowler?" Sheppard glared at Crowler, who was just lazing in his office as it seemed to be changing before his eyes. "You have five seconds."

Crowler gulped loudly and was shaking in his feet...and then he confessed to EVERYTHING that was going on while Sheppard was gone.

Sheppard walked over to his desk as Crowler got up and out, leaving the seat and then sitting down. Sheppard inhaled and then exhaled. "Call. The other teachers."

Crowler nodded and ran out as fast as he could

'That fool.' Sheppard thought, reaching into his pocket and pulled out the medal he gave to Zana. 'Now...We begin.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, the war will begin soon.

Jack906: Of course he is; what parent WOULDN'T be?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of hours later, Crowler had gathered all the teachers into his office; all of them were happy to see him back, but there was something he wanted to tell

And one teacher he was furious with

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry that I've taken that sabbatical, but I had some things to figure out." Chancellor Sheppard answered. "And there's something I need to announce."

"What is it?" Sartyr asked

"A tournament. And island-wide tournament." Sheppard answered

"And the prize?" Dorothy asked

"I'll get to that later." Sheppard answered "But now... We need to speak about everything that has happened while I was gone."

Upon hearing that, ALL the teachers turned to Crowler with shimmering eyes and shadow covered faces...

It was then Crowler knew. He fucked up.

And so, all the teachers gave the list of the things that had been happening.

"... You are fired." Sheppard stated without holding back

"S-Sir?" Crowler's eyes widened in shock

"Get your things. Leave the island. You. Are. Fired." Sheppard answered calmly and slowly. "Now go."

Crowler's eyes welled up as he was now fired and he bolted out of the room, he was finished. As a teacher and maybe as a duellist.

Sheppard sighed and slumped into his chair.

He rubbed his forehead, already stressed off

"So, a school trip?" Sartyr asked kindly.

"Yes." Sheppard nodded "There is one soon. Where has Crowler scheduled them to go?"

"Err...He said 'Wherever that new student wanted to go'. But honestly, I don't think he looked into it much." A teacher answered

...

BANG!

"Uuuuuh..." Sheppard groaned, his face having hit his desk

"Sir, there IS a caveat to the rule." Fonda answered

"Hmm?" The teachers asked

"We can choose a DIFFERENT student to choose the location of the school trip." Fonda responded. "... I believe so." She nodded

"Another student...But who?" Sartyr asked. "Most of the students are being defeated by Jazz and joining that 'White Dorm'. Anyone from there will obviously go to the place where that 'Sartorius' wants to go."

"Did you forget there's a student here that doesn't want ANYTHING to do with that White Dorm?" Fonda asked

"...Jaden." Sheppard realised.

"Yes, that's who I nominate." Fonda answered

"What about Alexis?" Sartyr asked, making a logical suggestion.

"Don't make those two duel again." Another teacher grumbled "It'll be another flirting match. Their last duel was real uncomfortable to watch."

"I wasn't SUGGESTING the two duel again. I was asking why not suggest Alexis too duel someone else." Sartyr answered with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sure Jaden is probably the better choice." Fonda sighed as while she had confidence in Alexis, she believed that you always back the horse most likely to win

"Then we'll have to find Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard answered. "You're excused. Fonda, a word please?"

"Of course." She nodded

As the teachers left, Fonda and Sheppard were on their own. "I heard you had a child."

"I did, Sir." She nodded

"Congratulations." He answered calmly. "I hope Crowler gave you time to look after yourself to have your child?"

"He tried to demolish the Slifer dorm with my son still inside." She said simply

Sheppard inhaled sharply and sighed. Making a mental note of that and would be taking legal action upon it. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to put him in charge of the island. I feel as responsible as ordering that."

"It's okay sir." She smiled brightly

"I'm glad you feel no hatred towards me." Sheppard responded in relief. "You may go, Ms Fontaine. One last question."

Fonda turned back before she left. "Yes, Sir?"

"A boy or girl?" He asked with a kind smile

Fonda chuckled gently. "A baby boy." And with that, she left.

'A baby boy.' He nodded.

*Elsewhere*

Jaden was with his three Egyptian princesses, enjoying the beach and the sunset

"Thank you for bringing us to this realm, Jaden." Cleo spoke kindly as she felt the sun on her skin.

"Giving us the ability to come and go as we please." Berenice smiled

"I LOVE the sun~." Mana stretched out and rested

The three laughed at her innocence towards all this.

Jaden nodded gently and sighed, looking towards the horizon, thinking about the future

'Jaden, are you alright?' Yubel asked kindly.

"Yeah, just thinking about the future." Jaden answered with a hopeful sigh.

BEEP BEEP

"Huh?" The group asked as they heard Jaden's PDA

"A message from Chancellor Sheppard? Sheppard's back?" He blinked

He opened the device, reading the message

 _Jaden_

 _Please come to my office, we have something to discuss._

 _And it might be intriguing for you_

As the message ended, Jaden was pleased AND excited to see Sheppard back and was wondering about what this thing was.

"Sounds like it's important." Mana spoke

"Yeah." He nodded

"Well, I guess I better get going." Jaden answered, getting up from the sand.

"We'll be here." Cleo added

"Or we can come with." Mana pointed out

"Yes, but Chancellor Sheppard just asked for Jaden." Cleo responded

Berenice rolled her eyes and lifted the two up from the floor. "We'll ALL go. Okay?" as they returned into their cards

"...You know? I can live with that." Jaden answered and walked off.

Their cards landed into his hand

It took a few minutes to get up the hill, but Jaden managed to dodge a few of the White Dorm students...which were growing slowly like a zombie movie.

He knew if he came across any it would lead to a duel and he didn't want to leave Sheppard waiting too long

'*Phew*, that took a while.' Jaden thought as he walked through the corridor...and saw something that made him freeze in his place. Crowler walking off with a box full of his effects and he was sobbing his eyes out.

'The hell is that about?' he thought

Jaden just shook his head and walked off to Sheppard's office.

As he entered, he saw his favourite Chancellor sitting in his chair. "You called me, Sir?" He asked

"Ah, Jaden." He smiled sadly

"It's good seeing you for the first time this year." Jaden spoke, trying to keep this on a light tone.

"It is." Sheppard nodded

"So what did you want me for?" He asked

"I was just in a meeting with the teachers. And we were discussing the location for the next School Trip." Sheppard answered.

"Wait, really? That's why you called me here for?" Jaden asked with a disheartened tone

"And we've elected you to be the champion for the school. Because Crowler's let this 'White Dorm' spread unchecked." Sheppard answered

"So, wait; does that mean-?" Jaden asked

"At the end of the duel, the winner gets to choose where we go for the trip." Sheppard nodded

"I see." he nodded

"Do you accept the offer, Jaden?" Sheppard asked

"Of course." He nodded

"Fantastic." Sheppard responded.

"Oh...Um. Crowler-"

"Fired. I was informed by what he had done." Sheppard answered

"Oh thank god!"

"So, get ready for the duel, Jaden. I think you need some much needed catharsis." Sheppard answered

"A bit."

"The duel will start at the end of the week." Sheppard answered.

"Thank you, Chancellor Sheppard." Jaden answered and left.

The girls appeared in quick flashes of light

"YES! Best Chancellor's back!" Mana cheered

"And we get a chance to fight!" Cleo added

"Which means, Sartorius will probably get a ringer. Someone who's in his cult and highly experienced." Jaden answered

"That's against the school's rules, though." Berenice answered

"Remember, we're talking about a guy who can manipulate ANYONE. Regardless of rules." Jaden responded

"That was only when CROWLER was here. Sheppard's back." Cleo rebutted

"True...Doesn't mean he can't still try." Jaden answered in an almost paranoid fashion

*In the White Dorm*

Sartorius was looking over his tarot deck, thinking that his plan to go where HE wanted to. The Birthplace of the Light.

The door opened. "Master Sartorius." A White Dorm student spoke, bowing their head low.

"What is it?" Sartorius asked, looking up and put a card faced down.

"Vice-Chancellor Crowler has been fired. Chancellor Sheppard has returned." The student answered

"It doesn't matter. We'll still-" Sartorius answered calmly only to be interrupted

"And Jaden Yuki-Muto has been named their champion." The student answered

Sartorius froze as he heard that. "Jaden." He seethed gently and under his breath. "... Judai... Supreme King..."

"M-Master Sartorius?" The student asked

"Leave." He ordered simply, raising his voice so that he could be heard.

The student nodded and left scared.

Sartorius breathed heavily and angrily. Looking at the deck of cards...and flipped over the card. The Wheel of Fortune. "Damn you, Judai!"

He looked outside of his room and glared out of the horizon. "I will bring...HER. SHE will knock him off his throne." He thought aloud.

He glared down at the card that defined Jaden, that resisted him and endangered his plans

The Fool, the wild card

*Time skip*

It was time.

The duel that would choose the location for Duel Academy's students.

And over 3/4 of the school where in the white dorm bleachers

It felt...wrong.

The teachers and the remaining students looked to be a scattering of colour upon a white sheet of silk. Sartorius was at the centre of the White Dorm's bleachers, to the right of her was Jazz Thunder and to the left was Seika. Like a leader and his 1st in commands.

The remainder of the students were nervous about how this would turn out...and soon the announcer spoke, calling out who was facing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Duel for the School Trip! On the right side, coming from the Red Dorm and the top duellist at the Academy: JADEN YUKI-MUTO!"

Walking out of the tunnel was Jaden...wearing a black and gold jacket, looking like his Supreme King self, but not over the top. His duel disk on his left arm and ready, set to record and ready to face whoever Sartorius was sending out.

"And on the left side, fighting for the White Dorm. Their representative and one of the world's best duellists: Princess Rose!" The announcer called out

"WHAT?!" The remaining 1/4 of the school shouted, even the teachers.

Sartorius just smiled as one of his pawns walked through the tunnel and revealed a literal princess. tied back light brown hair with two side-bangs, hazel eyes, emerald earrings and necklace, a ruby-encrusted silver tiara, a long blue sleeved dress with light blue ribbons around her hips.

"What's a professional duellist doing here?" Syrus panicked as he saw her.

"Must've been Sartorius." Alexis frowned as both Jaden and Princess Rose walked to the centre of the Duel Arena where a referee was waiting.

Jaden didn't seem to flinch as he saw Princess Rose. He was given some form of idea.

*Flashback*

Jaden was waiting out in the forest, waiting for a little while before he saw-

'Jaden.' Tania, the Amazon who was Bastion's Duel Spirit

"Tania. Were you and Bastion followed?" Jaden asked

"No, we weren't. It's good to talk to you again, Jaden." Bastion emerged from the dark.

"Same here. So, what's happening in the White Dorm?" Jaden asked

"Something VERY tight-lipped...but Sartorius has mentioned something about a 'Top Duellist Princess'." Bastion answered, giving all the knowledge he could.

"'Duellist Princess'?" Jaden asked and pondered it. "Anything else?"

"Hmm~. I think that he mentioned 'frogs'." Bastion asked

"Frogs? O-oh no..." Jaden thought in worry.

*end flashback*

"Duellists, exchange decks." The referee spoke, maintaining a close look on the two of them

Jaden handed his deck to Rose, Rose did the same.

Both shuffled their decks and handed them back.

"So, you're Sartorius' stand-in?" He asked as he put his deck in his disk

"Yes, I am. And I have heard about you, Jaden Yuki-Muto." She took her deck back and nodded. "I've faced your father before."

"Yeah?" Jaden responded

"He annihilated me. You and him are much alike." Rose answered as she began to walk off.

"Duellists go to your places." The referee called out.

"One last thing, between a Prince and Princess." Princess Rose spoke

"Yeah?" Jaden asked

"This. Is. War." She answered, sounding like a strong duellist and military leader.

"Well, here is a warning." Jaden said seriously as he readied his dueldisk "You are not facing a prince. You are trying to dethrone a KING!"

"DUEL!" they yelled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: How many would you like sir? *Gets a waiter's notepad out*

Skull Flame: Crowler's not coming back. Yeah, it'll be a little awkward.

Guip2003: Wait and see what we've got.

naruhanaI4445: Yeah, this story AND the first one are good reads.

dark mage: No, Jaden's old fusion cards have been replaced. Atticus and Camula have shacked up together and on their honeymoon

jedimasterb10: Well, we hope not to. *Passes over chocolate and crackers* Have some s'mores.

Elementaldragon667 (PM): Sorry, it's my fault. I have been busy and I lost track of the days.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Khy Dragon: You are obsessed with pregnancy. Fuck off

dark mage: No

SargentEpsilon: KILLER COMBO!

Guest Jun 24 c18: This fic was updated on Jun 23rd. Ghost makes it clear he updates every ten or so days.

You posted this review on Jun 24th. Fuck all the ducks

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The duel was off.

Princess Rose, representing the White Dorm. A professional duellist with a regal background.

Against Jaden. Representing the remaining duellists of Duel Academy. The Supreme King.

 **Princess Rose**

 **4000**

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

The two had drawn their first five cards, the referee was ready to begin. "Ready? Begin!" The referee called out, standing to the side to get out of the duel

"I shall start this duel." Rose spoke regally as she drew her first card.

She held her six cards, looking through them calmly

'I could do this.' She thought. "I activate Foolish Burial, I send a monster from my deck to the graveyard." She sent a monster from her deck to the grave. "Following this, I play 'Double Summon' Which allows me to play 'T.A.D.P.O.L.E.' and I'll sacrifice it to summon 'Des Frog' to the field in attack mode." Princess Rose brought up an unusual combination.

 **Des Frog**

 **Level 5, WATER, Aqua/Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 0 DEF**

'This can't just be it, JUST to summon a 1900 ATK monster.' Jaden thought

"And now, due to my Des Frog's ability, I can special summon another 'Des Frog' from my hand or deck for every 'T.A.D.P.O.L.E.' in my graveyard. And I have two." Princess Rose continued

'There it is.' Jaden frowned

And summoned to the field were two more Des Frogs.

"Now I have all three of my guardian Princes." Rose spoke

''Princes'?' Jaden thought in confusion, though he couldn't complain about 'royalty'.

"I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." Princess Rose followed up. "I lay three cards faced down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Jaden called

Jaden looked at his cards and the field. The Des Frogs were infamous for swamping opponent duellists...Pun not intended.

He had a good starting hand and he had a 'Dark Fusion'.

"Game On!" He grinned "I'll start by special summoned Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!"

Princess Rose looked on at the impish Evil HERO monster.

"And since this was a special summon, I sacrifice Prodigy to summon, Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Jaden followed up, sending the monster to the graveyard and replaced it.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **Level 7, EARTH, Warrior/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Princess Rose seemed unfazed by the monster, like she had something planned.

"Next I play Dark Fusion!" Jaden called as he held out three cards "With this cards effect I fuse together the Evil Hero Internal Gainer and the FIRE attribute monster Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

In two flashes of light the monsters appeared behind him; Gainer having his arms crossed while Burstinatrix had her hips cocked and a hand on her right hip

Above them a black portal opened, spiralling like a vortex

"Go, my heroes!" Jaden called, the two monsters jumping up towards the portal. As they jumped Infernal Gainer turned into energy and surrounded Burstinatrix, closing in on her and glowing as they entered the portal

"This is new." Jazz blinked

"Yeah." Seika agreed

Exploding from the portal was a massive pillar of red light, which slammed into the ground behind Jaden making his cloths and hair blow in the wind as well as illuminate him

As his outline was illuminated his body was, as a result, shrouded in the darkness of a shadow with his golden eyes shining from the darkness like search lights which made his face semi-visible

"FUSION SUMMON!" he roared, the light exploding out revealing a pool of lava, a female figure slowly emerging from it "Rise up, level 7! Evil Hero... Lava-Gunner!"

"Rrrr." The new monster hissed lightly as she stood tall, the excess lava fading away and revealing her form.

She was clad in dark red upper armour with obsidian shoulder guards and front armour, her visor was a deep burning red that covered her eyes and nose but revealed her mouth, her hair was a molten red with flecks of black, her arms and shins had obsidian guards on them that looked smooth and shining. Around her waist was an unusual symbol an 'O' with an 'H' in the centre, all made in gold. On her back was a strange gun that looked to be made from solidified but still heated magma with a cannister on the top.

 **Evil Hero Lava-Gunner**

 **Level 7, FIRE, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

Jaden then lay two cards faced down, his last cards and he was ready to fight.

"Lava-Gunner, attack!" Jaden called out. "Destroy one of her Des Frogs!"

Lava-Gunner readied her attack and then fired right at the Des Frog on the right. Melting it with the molten rock shots.

RIBBIT!

BOOM!

Princess Rose covered her face as her monster was destroyed, she frowned as she was down a monster and life points.

 **Princess Rose**

 **4000 - 3100**

"Now, Lava-Gunner's special ability happens. You choose one card from your hand or your field to send to the graveyard." Jaden continued as the magma lay on the ground, aiming for whatever card.

Princess Rose blinked and frowned, her hand being empty, she was given the choice to destroy one of her cards. Her Des Frog, or one of her face down cards.

Not wanting to be MORE defenceless, she decided to discard one of her face down cards

"This one." She said, picking a card from her field

She sent the card from her right and sent it to the grave.

"Now, I COULD attack with Malicious Edge." Jaden spoke

"But?" She asked

"I don't trust those two faced down cards." Jaden answered. "But nothing ever came from being cautious on the first turn. Attack!"

Malicious Edge scraped his nails along the ground before he struck upwards, slicing the second Des Frog.

RIBBIT!

Frog's legs anyone?

Princess Rose covered her eyes as she saw her second Frog being destroyed

 **Princess Rose**

 **3100 - 2400**

"I end my turn." Jaden finished, letting the Princess gain her next turn.

She looked up at Jaden and drew her card. "I activate my Card of Sanctity. This allows both of us to draw until we're both holding six cards."

Jaden nodded, doing just so as their hands were full.

Princess Rose looked at her hand and then looked at Jaden. "You are quite ruthless, 'King' Jaden."

"I can be. Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can respect that about you. And how you can see things, like Aster Phoenix." Princess Rose answered

"'See things'? Wait, you mean-?" Jaden asked

"Yes, my Princes. My Des Frogs." Princess Rose answered "I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted!"

She brought back one of her Des Frogs back from the graveyard and back in attack mode.

"I then play 'Monster Reborn', returning my third prince to the field." Rose continued summoning her third 'Prince' to the field.

'Okay, she's reliant on those monsters.' Jaden thought.

"Now, I play Des Croaking." Princess Rose followed up. "This can only be activated when I have three 'Des Frogs' on the field, I can now destroy all cards on your side of the field!"

"She what?" Syrus panicked as Jaden would take more than 4000 points of damage on this turn.

"Good move. But I activate 'De-Fusion'. Separating Lava-Gunner before she's destroyed! AND I play 'Hero Recharge'." Jaden called out as his monsters and cards were destroyed.

"What does this mean?" Princess Rose asked

"This chain activates like so: First my Lava-Gunner separates into Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. And my 'Hero Recharge' allows me to gain 1000 life points for every 'HERO' monster on my side of the field."

Princess Rose's eyes scowled as Jaden slipped out of the attack and from her total KO. But that didn't stop her 'Des Croaking' from being activated.

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 7000**

The ribbits of the 'three Princes' resonated and destroyed all the cards on Jaden's side of the field, leaving him exposed.

"Well, at least I have an open shot on your life points." Princess Rose answered. "Attack, my Princes!" She commanded as they attacked Jaden head on.

Jaden gripped his ears as he felt the attacks of all three Frogs.

 **Jaden**

 **7000 - 1300**

'Damn, so close.' Sartorius thought as he overlooked the duel.

"I end my turn by playing Polymerization. Fusing my three Princes into my fourth." Princess Rose finished off. "Summoning D.3.S. Frog."

The three monsters leapt into the air and fused together, forming a large dark green frog with deep red eyes and yellow belly.

RIBBIT!

 **D.3.S. Frog**

 **Water, Level 8, Aqua**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

''Fourth Prince'?' Jaden thought.

"And with this, I end my turn." Princess Rose asked.

Jaden sighed in relief, having pulled that chain out and allowed him to remain in the game. "My turn, draw. You said that you can see Duel Spirits, right?"

"That is correct. They have been with me since I was young." Princess Rose responded. "But...They've remained quiet. I'm doing this to see them again."

'Just like-.' Jaden thought. "Did you lose sight of them when you met Sartorius?" He asked

"Wh-what do you mean?" Princess Rose asked

'No. Damn him.' Sartorius thought angrily.

"I'll explain later. For right now, I've got a play to make. I summon 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman' to the field. And since he's the only monster I have on the field, I can draw two cards."

Drawing up to eight cards now, Jaden had more than enough cards to turn this around.

He smirked, he had the perfect combo "I discard 'Evil Hero Midnight' from my hand to the grave to gain one 'Dark Fusion' from my graveyard to my hand. I now activate 'Dark Fusion' to fuse together an Evil Hero and Bubbleman; now I fusion summon my new monster!"

"What new monster?" Princess Rose asked, getting nervous by the sounds of this now powerful creature.

Surging around him was an article freeze, a snow storm that made his jacket billow around him like a cape

"Come! Mighty hero of absolute zero! FUSION SUMMON!" Jaden roared "Level 8! Evil Hero CosmoFreeze!"

The field began to freeze over, the chilling air around them began to form a figure solid in ice.

Crack

Crack!

CRACK!

SHATTER!

Emerging from the shattered ice was a dark blue suited and light blue ice armour wearing a golden 'O' with an 'H' in the centre. It had black ice armour plating around her chest and waist. Snow white spiky hair that went down to her neck.

 **Evil Hero CosmoFreeze**

 **WATER, Level 8, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **3000 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

The school was shocked to see this powerful monster in Jaden's arsenal. But it was far from done.

"Very impressive, Jaden. But you won't be able to knock me down with just that monster." Princess Rose answered

"Oh, I haven't gotten to her best part." Jaden answered

"Huh? What do you mean?" Princess Rose asked

"When CosmoFreeze is summoned to the field, ALL spells and traps on the field are destroyed! COSMIC BLIZZARD!" Jaden proclaimed as all of Princess Rose's spells and traps were destroyed, leaving D.3.S Frog all on his own.

"And I'm not done, I haven't even normal summoned a monster yet." Jaden added "For now, though, I activate Dark Calling!"

"'Dark Calling'? What does that do?" She asked in worry, seeing the card appear on the field, seeing a blue hand with red sharp nails with mist pouring out of its hand.

"I banish monsters from my field or graveyard to perform a fusion summon for a fiend type fusion monster, an Evil Hero fusion monster!" Jaden called "I banish the Evil Hero, Infernal Gainer, and the DARK attribute monster, Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

"Wait, ANOTHER one of those fusions?" Sartorius panicked as he saw that fusion.

The darkness swirled around Jaden, like a shadowy wind that whipped around the two. "Come! Mighty hero of shadows! FUSION SUMMON!" Jaden slammed the card onto the field, sparking his duel disk. "Evil Hero New Moon!"

The shadows from around the feet of the duellists and monsters soon came together into a pool which rose a black-suited Hero with a silver hood, gloves and boots, a golden 'O' with 'H' in the centre for a belt buckle. His face was completely covered by a black face mask with a silver visor covered eyes.

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **DARK, Level 8, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

"NOW. I'm ready to go." Jaden answered confidently. "I normal summon Evil Hero Watts!"

 **Evil Hero Watts**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Fiend/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"And. And all these." Princess Rose looked on.

"It means this, your highness. ATTACK!" Jaden proclaimed. "Evil Hero CosmoFreeze, Absolute Shatter!"

CosmoFreeze raised her arms, summoning a large cloud of frost and threw it at D.3.S. Frog, completely freezing it and shattered the monster with one fell swoop.

 **CosmoFreeze**

 **3000**

 **D.3.S. Frog**

 **2500**

 **Princess Rose**

 **2400 - 1900**

"My. My Prince." Her eyes teared up as her ace monster was destroyed

"This ends here, Princess. Watts, New Moon: take her down!" Jaden called out

The combined powers of New Moon and Watts collected together, combining into an electrical shadow and attacked Princess Rose.

 **Princess Rose**

 **1900 - 0**

 **JADEN WINS!**

Princess Rose stood tall but looked to the floor, she was gently weeping to herself...but there was something she felt within her, something felt...back.

"Hey, good game." Jaden offered a hand in respect.

Sniffing gently and wiping away her tears. "Yes, indeed. It was." She nodded and accepted the handshake. "Though I will never see my Princes again." She responded sadly

Jaden sighed and then looked over her shoulder, seeing a small green anthropomorphic frog duel spirit, wearing a three-pointed golden crown, a red cape held by a single green and gold clasp, a blue suit with white ruffles and blue trousers, with a size-adequate rapier by his side. "Never say never, your highness." He smiled, pointing to the Duel Spirit.

"Huh?" Princess Rose asked as she turned around and saw her long-lost Duel Spirit once again.

Jaden smiled and walked away calmly

"Mr Yuki-Muto." The referee handed over a microphone.

"Thanks." Jaden responded as Princess Rose left, happier now than she had been. "Alright, everyone! Pack your bags and get ready! We're going to the place of the Battle City Tournament! DOMINO CITY!" making several other members of the audience cheer

Sartorius and the White Dorm Members sighed and got up and out.

Sartorius was snarling internally, but he also had his backup plan. The satellite he took control over from Prince Ojin. All he needed were the keys.

A couple of hours flew by, everyone was getting ready to head to Domino.

'That was a great duel, Jaden.' Yubel spoke kindly.

"Thanks, Yubel. I'm actually kinda glad for Princess Rose too. She found her duel spirit again." Jaden added

'Yes, thanks to you.' Yubel answered

As Jaden put the finishing touches on his luggage, the room began to grow dark...and a shudder went up his spine. "Who's there?"

Jaden and Yubel looked around as a faded spirit, that of Sartorius appeared...but, much younger.

'You!' Yubel glared, protecting Jaden

'W-Wait. Please. I-I'm not-I won't-.' The younger Sartorius timidly rose his hand defensively.

"You're Sartorius...but not the one that's HERE. Right?" Jaden asked, speaking past Yubel's wings.

'Y-yes. I-I have something. For you and another.' Sartorius handed over a small case.

'What is that?' Yubel asked as she took the case and opened it cautiously.

'Something the Light needs. Something I won't let him have.' The younger Sartorius answered. 'The key to that Prince's satellite.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes, there will be.

jedimasterb10: ...Why do you have to be on the offensive? We're all friends here. *holds large bag of cookies*

Guip2003: Wait and see what happens.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

presea221: Because it is Sartorius before he was corrupted

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the day of the School Trip, the classes were excited about all of this, heck Jaden most of all. He'd see his family again...while also giving some news on what they've all been doing.

It was a week-long trip, he'd be returning home!

"Hey, Jay. You doing alright?" Syrus asked as he went up to his friend.

"I'm excited!" He grinned

"Well, it'll be good to see the place where the 'King of Games' was crowned." Syrus answered

"That was Duellist Kingdom, Sy." Jaden laughed

"You know what I mean." Syrus rolled his eyes and pushed his friend gently.

"Yep." He laughed

The two continued to look out towards the sea. "It's gonna feel great when I get back home."

"Good." Syrus smiled

The two continued to look out to the sea before Alexis walked up. "Hey boys; what're you doing?" She smiled

"Just looking forward to tomorrow." Jaden nodded

Alexis nodded at that approvingly. "Did you say 'bye-bye' to Hao? Or is he coming with us?" She asked

"... I forgot to talk to Fonda about that..." Jaden blinked

Syrus and Alexis sighed gently at that. "Jaden."

"I know, I know I messed up. But with everything that's been going on-" Jaden admitted his guilt, but he WAS preoccupied with a lot.

Alexis made him shut up, pressing her finger against his lips "We get it Jay." She sighed

"Maybe Fonda's got something planned?" Syrus added

"Maybe." She nodded

"Mum would've loved to see him." Jaden commented

"Hey, Fonda might be able to join." Syrus shrugged

"...Good point, Sy." Jaden answered

"Hey, we can get some lunch, Jaden." Alexis patted his shoulder.

"Yeah." he smiled

*time skip*

The students were now off the boat, Jaden and Alexis having met up together and walking off to meet Jaden's family.

Fonda had to stay, unfortunately, as the trip was only for first and second year's, the trip happening every two years, so she had to stay and keep the third year's safe

However Haou WAS allowed to come with them and as Jaden was one of Haou's legal guardians... Yeah I don't think we need to write more

"You ready to meet grandma and grandpa?" Jaden asked as he was carrying Hao in a basket.

While Alexis and Blair were setting up his pram

"Does this go here?" Blair asked

"Pretty sure." Alexis nodded

"Ba!" Hao reached up to his father.

"Yes, draw." Jaden smiled, his duel obsessed mind going down the route he saw

"That's not what he said, Jaden." Alexis rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Done!" Blair smiled as the pram was fully made.

"Let's go, buddy." Jaden put the basket down and lifted his son into the pram.

He buckled him in, his son hugging his red blanket

"Red is DEFINITELY his colour." Blair smiled, tucking him in

"Yep." Jaden smiled proudly

"Let's get going." Jaden pushed the pram with Blair and Alexis abreast of him.

"You remember the way?" Alexis teased.

Jaden rolled his eyes as they walked. "Course I do."

Before he stopped, looking at some street signs in confusion

"...Err..." Jaden blinked and stammered, looking at the signs.

"Jaden." The girls frowned

"I'm joking." He laughed

It took about a half hour, but they were soon at the GAME shop. Yugi's old home. Since Duel Monsters was getting more updates to the system, it was regaining popularity...AND the fact they could go to Duel Academy helped.

"Here we are." Jaden smiled, stopping at the entrance of the Muto GAME shop.

"This is where you grew up?" Blair asked

"Yes." He smiled

"Well, let's not stand on ceremony." Jaden spoke, pushing the pram closer to the door and knocked on it. "Hey! Grandpa!"

Silence

"Maybe they're out?" Alexis wondered

"I guess." Jaden sighed. "Darn it."

They turned around and where about to walk away when the door opened

"Hello?" An elderly voice asked as he saw the group.

The group turned around again, seeing the old figure

It was a grey-haired old man, wearing a white button shirt and green overalls, a dark brown bandanna and black shoes. "Oh, this is a surprise." He had a grey beard and moustache and purple eyes.

"Hey, Grandpa." Jaden smiled

"Ba!" Hao looked over and saw his father's adoptive great-grandfather.

"Oh my! Jaden my boy! And who's this?" Solomon Moto asked with a smile

"It's my son, Hao. I think dad told you about him." Jaden answered

"Son?!" Solomon gasped

"Yeah." Jaden nodded with a smile. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, of course."

The group immediately entered the GAME shop, seeing various games and duel monster cards.

"Wow, looks like your grandpa's got quite the collection." Blair spoke kindly

"I do own this shop." He smiled

"That's true. Is dad or mum going to be back?" Jaden asked

"Oh, they're out getting some stuff. They'll be along shortly." Solomon answered "Running low on food and all that."

"Ah. A lot's been happening here, I guess?" Jaden asked as he picked up Hao.

"We had a small dinner party last week, it was Yugi's mother's birthday last week and we hasn't had time to restock."

"It was grandma's birthday last week?" Jaden groaned. "Man, am I losing it."

"You've been busy." Alexis assured

"Well, I'm sure ALL of them will be happy to see this little bundle of joy." Solomon answered, tickling Hao's belly gently and in a grandfatherly way

The child laughed, Blair picking up a few booster packs

"How much for these?" Blair asked

"Oh, don't worry about that now." Solomon spoke. "We'll deal with that out later."

She nodded, looking over the pack which had a picture of some fancy dragon that almost looked like Exodia

"What packs are those? I've never seen them before." Alexis asked

"The newest." Solomon laughed "They are not yet released anywhere else, a month out. Yugi has connections and it helps."

"Ah, okay." Alexis answered.

"Ba, ba. Ba, ba." Hao cooed gently

"Incredible." Blair nodded

"Looks like he's hungry." Jaden spoke.

"I think we've got some milk in the fridge." Solomon answered

"Cool." Jaden nodded

*Time Skip*

The group was sat around a table as the door opened

"We're back, Grandpa." A familiar voice spoke as the door opened.

Alexis and Blair blinked, looking out at the voice

Coming through the door, was the King of Games himself. Black and purple hair with spiked yellow bangs at the front, wearing a black shirt and blue trousers, while carrying large bags of shopping.

Next to him was a beautiful brunette

She had medium length brown hair, blue eyes and a slim body, dressed in a white shirt and a pink skirt.

"Hey, dad. Hey, mum." Jaden smiled, seeing them

"Jaden!" The woman grinned "You're home!"

"When did you get here?" Yugi asked as he put the shopping down.

"About half an hour ago." Solomon smiled

"And who's THIS little adorable ball of adorableness?" Tea asked as she lifted up Hao from Jaden's arms.

"My son." Jaden smiled

Both Yugi and Tea blinked at that...to Hao looked cutely at his grandmother with glowing golden eyes.

"AWE~! He's SO cute! I'm a hot grandmother!" Tea smiled and snuggled him

"You had to bring up the hot bit, didn't you?" Yugi asked awkwardly

Tea rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "I'm only teasing."

"Ba!" Hao laughed

"It-It's n-n-nice to meet you. Mr Muto!" Blair panicked as she saw Yugi as she felt in awe of him

"You must be Blair. Nice to meet you." Yugi spoke extending his hand.

She squeaked, taking his hand and shaking it

"So, here for a school trip?" Yugi asked the group.

"Yeah, that's right." Jaden nodded "A weekly visit."

"Well I hoped so." Jaden joked

Yugi and Tea shook their heads. "Come on, I'm sure you don't want to hang around HERE all day." Yugi added.

"Ba!" Hao smiled

"How about you leave, Hao here and go enjoy yourselves?" Tea suggested. "I don't mind looking after him."

"I. Okay. Let me just call Fonda, tell him where he is." Jaden answered as he pulled out his phone

"How is she?" Tea asked as she sat down with Hao.

"She's fine." Jaden answered as the phone rang.

Yugi smiled at his son, turning to Alexis "It is nice to see you again Alexis."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Muto." Alexis responded with a small drop of awe in her tone

"Hey, yeah. Not Hao's fine. He's with my mum and dad. Yeah." Jaden answered, informing Fonda about what's going on. "No, he's behaving. Mum loves him."

"You bet I do!" Tea called playfully

"Uh-huh. Don't worry I'll tell them. Love you too." Jaden answered and mumbled the last part before hanging up.

He turned back to the others, Tea having the biggest smile on her face

"She's okay with Hao being here." Jaden answered. "I guess we'll be back later?"

"Bye Tea! Look after the shop!" Solomon waved as he, Yugi, Jaden, Alexis and Blair left the shop

"...Sneaky." She blinked and smiled

"Ba!" Hao smiled, looking up at his adoptive grandmother.

*with the others*

"So WE left mum with the baby." Jaden commented

"Yeah, but they'll be fine." Yugi answered. "Let me show you around the city."

"Okay." Alexis and Blair nodded

"AH~, to be young again." Solomon smiled at their enthusiasm before he looked at Jaden, seeing how he carried himself

Jaden had grown into a fine young man.

Solomon reached for his pocket, nodding to himself

The group began to walk off, going to travel the city.

*With Syrus*

"Wow, this place...It's massive." He spoke to himself up at a hotel... And annoyed, the White dorm having taken every room

It was supposed to be for everyone who was in the trip but... The White Dorm was mostly made out of the Obelisk Blue's and were rich

He sighed and sat on the bed. First time out in Domino City and he's been forced to slum it in a low-end room.

... Now to actually find a place to stay

'Syrus.' Dee spoke sadly, seeing him being upset by all this before she felt it

"Dee?" He turned and looked at her and saw her joyful smile

"Thanks." He sighed and smiled holding her hand.

... and she dragged him away

"Wh-whoa! Where're we going?" Syrus asked as he carried his bags.

"I sense him!" Dee smiled

"Sense WHO? Wait, Yugi?" Syrus asked

"Yes!"

"Oh, HECK!" Syrus ran off with Dee and followed her trail

This was amazing!

*Elsewhere*

"Lord Sartorius, I'm going to take my leave." Jazz spoke, bowing as she was going.

"Of course. You've got business with your brothers." Sartorius answered, looking out the windows "Enjoy yourself."

"We will, Lord Sartorius." Jazz smiled happily, using her 'idol' voice and left to meet her brothers.

'Jaden. Choosing this location. Giving you a home advantage.' Sartorius frowned while thinking. 'And my 'OTHER' giving you the key.'

He looked at his fist, glaring at a mirror

"You are a spineless coward." 'Sartorius' spoke to his reflection, it being the weaker and younger Sartorius in the mirror. "Stealing what is mine and our rightful place."

"We will stop you." The younger Sartorius said

The outer Sartorius looked to the ground and then at the younger Sartorius.

"Heh, heh, heh." He began to chuckle

"Ha, ha, ha." He continued

"HA, HA, HA! 'STOP me'? I have duellists and powers beyond your mortal power!" Sartorius laughed maniacally. "And soon, not even the SUPREME KING can stop me!"

"But he's not alone." The young Sartorius stated simply and disappeared

SMASH!

Sartorius cracked the mirror with his fist.

'Alone. Humans...are pathetic.' He thought angrily. "I'll reshape this world MY way."

*Time Skip, Elsewhere*

The group where in the park, talking and eating a bit

"Okay." Solomon said, standing tall

"Huh? What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, looking at him

"I believe it is time for Jaden to test himself." Solomon explained

"A test for me?" Jaden blinked "Against who?"

"Why me, young one." Solomon laughed

"Huh!?" Yugi and Jaden asked in shock

"Seriously? Face you?" Blair added

"What? I can 'Get my gaming on' like you youngens." Solomon laughed making everyone sweat drop

"Err...Okay. I'll do it." Jaden smiled

"Very good!" He nodded

"Oh, and grandpa. It's 'Get your game on'!" Jaden added, putting his duel-disk on and pressed record while Alexis passed her duel disk to the elder Moto

"Thank you, Alexis." Solomon answered, shuffling his deck and put it in.

"Duel!" The two spoke

 **Solomon**

 **4000**

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

"Who goes first?" Jaden asked

"May I, Jaden?" Solomon asked kindly

"Sure, Grandpa." Jaden nodded, allowing Solomon to go first.

"Thank you." Solomon drew his card and looked at his hand.

"I play Pot of Greed." He said simply

"Okay." Jaden answered, seeing Solomon draw his cards.

"Next, I play the spell card 'Magical Mallet'." Solomon added, shuffling some of his cards back into his deck

"I then play two cards facedown and summon Chainsaw Insect!"

 **Chainsaw Insect**

 **Insect/ EARTH/ Level 4**

 **2400 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Hold on, 2400 ATK?" Blair asked in shock

"That's right." Solomon answered. "I end my turn."

"Okay, I draw!" Jaden drew his card.

He looked over his hand, grinning at his cards

"Hmm?" Solomon's eyebrow raised.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field, I now draw two cards." Jaden added, drawing his two cards.

"Lots of drawing." Alexis commented

"Next I play Dark Fusion!" Jaden called out, playing the card.

"Pour Mr Moto." Blair flinched

"I activate the effect of Max C." Solomon replied as he discarded a card

"Max C.? What's that?" Jaden asked in confusion

"Every time you special summon this turn after his effect was activated, I draw one card." Solomon explained

"I. Okay." Jaden answered. "I summon, Evil Hero Lava-Gunner!"

 **Evil Hero Lava-Gunner**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Now I draw a card." Solomon added

"Now, I'll attack! Lava-Gunner, attack!" Jaden called out

Trap, activate! Damage Draw! My monster is not destroyed and I draw a card!"

BOOM!

 **Solomon**

 **4000 - 3600**

"Seriously?" Danny frowned as Bubbleman was still in attack mode. "I'll throw down two faced downs and end my turn."

"My Chainsaw Insects effect activates before you leave your battle phase." Solomon warned "When my Chainsaw Insect battles you draw a card."

"Okay." he blinked and drew a card

"Now, continuous trap. Shared Greed." Solomon called "Whenever my opponent draws outside their draw phase I draw one card."

"You DO know that you've got a hand limit; right grandpa?" Jaden asked

"Oh, I DO know." Solomon answered

Solomon drew his card per turn and looked at it, having a little grin on his face. "I tribute my Chainsaw Insect and summon Exod Wyvern!"

 **Exod Wyvern**

 **Level 6/ DARK/ Dragon, Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Exod Wyvern was a deep bronze gold quadruped dragon, a rhinoceros horn and blue feathers like a sarcophagus rim, short claws and pointed hinges on its limbs and a club tail.

"What's 'Exod Wyvern'?" Blair asked in confusion, never hearing about this card.

"A new card." Yugi said calmly

"Now with 'Exod Wyvern' its effect activates." Solomon added.

"What's the effect?" Jaden asked

"Neither player can hold more than five cards in their hand." Solomon explained as he discarded his extra card "The card I discarded was Wishing Coin. When it is discarded I draw two cards. And as I now have seven in my hand, two more than my Wyvern allows, I discard two more."

"What's that for?" Jaden frowned, not having to discard a card yet as his hand was at five

"Simple. My Wyvern gains 1000 ATK for every card discarded by its effect that turn until the end phase." Solomon explained "I have had to discard three cards thanks to its effect, increasing its ATK by 3000."

 **Exod Wyvern**

 **2600 - 5600**

"...Oh crap." Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"And by my count, there's a 4800 point difference between my Wyvern and your Bubbleman." Solomon added

"It would be." Jaden nodded, fighting back a grin "Trap, activate! Broken Arms! All ATK and DEF increases are negated until the end phase!"

Solomon frowned, seeing his near 6000 ATK monster was lowered to its starting power.

"Very well, but I can still attack!" Solomon responded. "GOLDEN DUST!"

Exod Wyvern's head reeled back and exhaled a golden dust, shooting out and covering Bubbleman and destroying him with ease

 **Exod Wyvern**

 **2600**

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

 **800**

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 2400**

Jaden flinched, the shock wave being rather powerful

"Nice move Jaden, I'm impressed you subverted my attack." Solomon commented

"He." Jaden laughed, smirking

"I play a card faced down and end my turn." Solomon answered, letting Jaden go.

Jaden looked at his deck and frowned. His hand was at five.

When he drew for his draw phase, Exod Wyvern would force him to discard a card as his hand would then be at six

'All these cards. How am I gonna beat Grandpa?' Jaden thought

He drew a card, sighing as he discarded one.

 **Exod Wyvern**

 **2600 - 3600**

'Damn it.' Jaden frowned and looked at his remaining cards.

"I summon Evil Hero Diver!" Jaden called "And then I play Super Polymerization!"

"He's WHAT?" Blair and Alexis gasped

"'Super Polymerization'?" Yugi blinked

The spell card caused a large thunderous vortex, ready to fuse together any and all cards Jaden uses.

"I fuse my Diver, an Evil Hero, with your Exod Wyvern, a DARK attribute monster!"

"Wait, can you DO that?!" Solomon gasped as he heard that.

"You bet I can!" Jaden responded.

The power of Super polymerization sparked within the field, fusing together the two monsters, Exod Wyvern being sucked into the black hole and Evil Hero Diver leaping into it.

"Time to unleash a hero of darkness!"

The shadows from Solomon, Jaden and Lava-Gunner combined into one and emerged from the darkness.

"Evil Hero NEW MOON!" Jaden proclaimed as the figure stood tall.

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **2800 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

Solomon gasped as he stared down these two Evil Hero monsters. His monster was gone, used to make Jaden have a powerful offensive force. "Impressive." He responded as he composed himself.

"And now it's time for a double direct attack!"

"New Moon, attack!" Jaden called out first.

New Moon nodded and went into the shadows.

Solomon looked around himself, trying to find the monster...and saw his shadow, with an uppercut right into his chin.

"GAH!" Solomon grunted as he felt his chin punched.

 **Solomon**

 **4000 - 1200**

"OW!" Solomon responded. "What was that for? Have you no respect for your elders?"

"S-Sorry Grandpa!" Jaden apologised. "New Moon, seriously? He's family."

New Moon deadpanned and gestured to say 'Your Highness, you TOLD ME to hit him!'

"You didn't have to be so rough." Jaden pointed out

New Moon pushed her two first fingers together in shame...It looked a little weird but cute.

"Lava-Gunner, attack...but don't hurt Grandpa." Jaden ordered

Lava-Gunner nodded and leapt over, going to hit Solomon.

"I don't think so! I send Kuriboh to my graveyard to stop any damage." Solomon discarded his card.

POOF!

"Doo, da, la-la-la-la-l-AH!" Kuriboh appeared on the field and then popped.

...

"What was that?" The group asked, except for Yugi and Solomon.

"Not again." Yugi muttered

"Huh?" Blair and Alexis asked

"Phew. Are you done, Jaden?" Solomon asked

"Yeah. End turn." he nodded

"My turn." Solomon answered, drawing his card. "And I'll make this risk: Reckless Greed! I draw two new cards and in exchange I skip my next two draw phases."

Everyone grew silent as Solomon drew two cards and you could almost hear a flash of lightning in the distance "Its here." he said calmly. He held five cards from his hand and began to place them on his empty duel disk field

One on the outer most left and right monster zones, one on the inner most left and right spell and trap zones. The cards showing limbs. Two arms... And two legs...

"No way." Alexis whispered

"With these five cards played I unleash your seal!" Solomon Moto called as he placed the final piece, the head, on the middle monster zone "Come forth and end this duel as I call forth your name! The unstoppable Exodia, come forth!"

Jaden's eyes widened as he heard that.

And before the young Muto-Yuki and behind his elderly grandfather, seeing a large pentagram draw itself. Immediately emerging from the pentagram were four golden bronze limbs bound in chains and then an ankh covered torso being with a sarcophagus crown around its head.

 **Exodia the Forbidden One**

 **INFINITE**

"Exodia...OBLITERATE!" Solomon called out as Exodia powered up a spell in his hands and then fired them right at Jaden's monsters.

New Moon and Lava-Gunner screamed as their bodies were destroyed, but Exodia's attack didn't stop there.

Jaden was flung straight back and into a tree by Exodia's attack

 **Jaden**

 **0**

 **Solomon wins!**

"JADEN!" Alexis and Blair ran over to him as that attack looked like it REALLY hurt

Jaden groaned, slump against the tree

Yugi looked up at Exodia and glared the Egyptian God down...and then his glare turned to Solomon.

"S-Sorry. I guess I took it a little too far." Solomon apologised

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jaden yelled happily

"Huh?" Blair blinked in shock

"I almost had you there Grandpa." Jaden smiled

Solomon sighed gently and nodded. "Yes, you did." He extended his hand out to help him up. "You're almost there, my boy."

Jaden took his hand, laughing

"So, you had that thing set to record?" Solomon asked

"Always." Jaden nodded

"What do you MEAN 'he's almost there'? Jaden's the best duellist in the Academy." Blair commented

"Exactly." they all nodded

"Huh?"

"Jaden's the best at the Academy, but compare that to the likes of ME, Kaiba or Joey? He's not at that level yet. Not even in the top five." Yugi explained

"Love you too dad." Jaden deadpanned.

"You know what I mean." Yugi answered

"Yeah, I know." he nodded

"...If it's not rude...Where do you think Jaden IS, in this 'World's Best Duellist' ranking?" Blair asked nervously.

"Kinda IS, Blair." Alexis frowned

"S-Sorry." She apologised

"Top 15? Top 20, something like that." Jaden admitted. "Haven't gotten around to beating an Exodia deck yet, OR dad's skills.

"And grandpa's Exodia deck is the best in the world." Yugi added

Solomon chuckled gently at that. "Well, I wouldn't say THAT."

"Grandpa." Yugi and Jaden deadpanned, knowing he was modest about this...but secretly he was filled with pride.

*meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp*

We arrive at the most prestigious company in the world, Kaiba Corp.

And we head straight to the top of the offices, the owner's.

The office of Seto Kaiba. Someone who believes you earn everything you get in life

One of the most ambitious men in the world, breaking through every limit to get what he wants

Certified Technophile and Dracophile

Knock, knock.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he looked out to Domino City

The door opened and revealed Seto's secretary. "Mr Kaiba, your brother is requesting an audience."

"Very well." Seto nodded as he stood tall and left.

Seto had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was incredibly tall and thin, but well built. He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt, tight black pants, black designer boots, a long white coat which always seemed to be billowing in the wind and on his arm was a duel disk, shined and maintained with dedication and pride

As Seto walked out of office, he was passing through various divisions of his company.

He entered a testing room where there was a young man, a couple of years younger than Seto was. "Hey, Seto." He had short blue hair and eyes, wearing a light yellow suit with a purple waistcoat and button shirt, blue tie, dark purple trousers and brown flat shoes.

"Mokuba." Seto responded. "How're the different designs coming?"

"For the future duel disk designs? Great. Just adjusting them so they have as little drag as possible." Mokuba nodded "Or do you mean the D-Runners? Because we have ran into a snag there."

"What 'snag'?" Seto asked

"Well...The designs you sent us?" Mokuba responded

"What about them?" Seto responded

"The dragon designs are cool...But not practical. The wings." Mokuba admitted "They are too big and throw off the balance around the corners."

"Show me." Seto asked

Mokuba nodded and brought up the prototype. And it was just as ostentatious as Mokuba described. The side wings were too big, and very obvious that they would cause a LOT of problems while driving.

"Darn." Seto frowned as he thought his designs were perfect...but no.

"Can we shorten them? Maybe have them fold down to act like shields over the back wheel?" he asked, his technical kind working fast. He wanted his dragon motorcycle that he could duel on! What was the point of making a motorcycle you can duel on if it doesn't look like a dragon?!

"...That COULD work. Guys?" Mokuba realised and turned towards his crew

The scientists began to work, making notes on what Mr Kaiba said and began to make designs and changes to the prototype. "It's possible."

"Of course it is!" Seto responded loudly. "We push past the limits of each success and build upon them! And if obstacles are in the way, we find a different angle!"

It was like a spotlight was shinning on him as he punched the sky "We shatter the walls keeping us from the future! That is what Kaiba Corp is about!"

'Oh boy, he's off on one again.' Mokuba thought with a sweatdrop even if it got the scientists inspired

Almost immediately, the scientists got to work.

"Was that all, Mokuba?" Seto asked his younger brother.

"Well, I heard Yugi's son is in town. Tea gave us a call." Mokuba added "Plus some weirdo outside wants to duel you. It's a group of people in white duel academy uniforms surrounding a guy called Sartorius."

"What weirdo? And what do you MEAN 'WHITE' Duel Academy uniforms?" Seto asked with a dark glare in his eyes, not directed at his brother, but at this revelation.

His coat waved behind him as he walked off, going to the front doors

"Oh...Boy. This isn't going to end well." Mokuba frowned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Reviews:

Guip2003: Sorry for the chapters being a little stale, we're doing our best.

Spider-Man999: Want to see how the duel goes? Read below.

Skull Flame: Give us SOME credit.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: That's why Solomon is **the** best Exodia Duellist in the world.

Zombyra: Of course we're fans of LittleKuriboh. As for the previous review? No, I haven't heard of those cards.

jedimasterb10: Just wait for the Kaiba-Sartorius duel. Hey, that's the point of Solomon's deck, 'pushing the win button'.

To every Reviewer: Please do not put 'Please Update' for your reviews. Though we appreciate your support PLEASE make an effort to make an actual attempt to write a review.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

jedimasterb10: Yes it was a reference to 5D's. Like us throwing in a Synchro monster every dozen duels or so, it's to show the world heading down the path to what will become the norm in 5Ds... Also because Kaiba wants to do cool shit because it's Kaiba

Zombyra: Who ISN'T an LK fan?

To everyone saying make Kaiba win:

This is SETO FREAKING KAIBA!

The one who shaped the world for future seasons to grow. The second best duellist behind Yugi Moto

The only duel he LEGITIMATELY lost was against Pegasus as every single duel he had with Atem, Atem cheated (LEARN HOW TO USE KURIBOH, ATEM!... ALSO FLUTE OF SUMMONING DRAGON DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY!)

If you think this dracophile with a technology fetish badass might lose... Here are some pills to help with that disconnect to reality

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Seto Kaiba walked off to find who was trying to duel him, his coat flourishing behind him like a great tempest caused by a dragon's beating wings.

He heard growls all around him, his precious Blue-Eyes where pissed

SLAM!

Kaiba opened up the doors to the outside, there, he saw a sea of students, all wearing white uniforms of his precious Duel Academy.

And there he stood, bold as brass with a shit-eating grin. Sartorius.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba. I'm glad to see that you-" Sartorius began to speak

"Save it!" Kaiba responded glaring at him as he stepped forward. "Which one of you DARES call me out on a duel?"

"That would be me." Sartorius answered

"I see. The leader of the cult trying to take over my school via brainwashing." Kaiba frowned

"I-" Sartorius flinched as he heard that coming from Kaiba. "Ahem. It's not a cult. It's an 'alternative path to life'."

"AKA. A cult." Kaiba responded simply. "Now get off my property, fools. I have had enough of you lot for a life time."

"You DARE deny our Leader, Sartorius?" A student shouted

"SECOND RATE!" Another in the crowd called out.

Suddenly the air turned as cold as the grave

Kaiba slowly looked over his shoulder, looking at the crowd with a death glare. His eyes piercing straight down at the group of students and the smug looking Sartorius.

"Well, Mr Kaiba, how about that duel?" Sartorius asked with a 'sincere' smile "Prove your way of harsh self improvement is better than being part of The Light? And when you lose, you shall be asking us to join!"

Kaiba shuffled his deck and inserted it into his duel disk. "I won't lose." He answered simply.

His duel disk sprang to life, three mighty roars coming from behind him as the winds bellowed liked a hurricane

The students gasped as the mighty winds roared and pushed them back, Sartorius stood his ground as he felt the sheer power that Kaiba controlled.

'This power. The sheer force of his will and strength. He will be a GREAT asset when I defeat him.' Sartorius thought. "My disk and deck." He ordered his students.

Two of the students got up and handed the disk and deck to Sartorius, as if he was their king.

It made Seto clench his teeth in disgust and anger

"Now." Sartorius smiled as he finished shuffling his deck and put it into the slot.

"Duel!" The two proclaimed, their duel disks coming to life.

 **Sartorius**

 **4000**

 **Seto Kaiba**

 **4000**

"I will start things off." Sartorius spoke, drawing his card. He looked at his hand and smiled. 'The future is set. I will crush him with this combination.' He thought, seeing the future before him; as a solid ghost...seeing Seto Kaiba destroyed by his cards.

"I play the spell card: Cup of Ace. With this card, one of two things happen. If the card is right side up, I get to draw two cards. If it's in reverse, then YOU draw two cards. And I predict, right side up." Sartorius spoke, playing the card and saw it spin...and it landed right side up. "Look at that. I draw two cards."

Seto didn't care, just letting Sartorius play his cards.

"Next I play Double Summon. Allowing me to summon two monsters this turn. And first I summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers!" Sartorius spoke summoning an alien looking monster in a dark purple dress and dark pink jewels on its body.

 **Arcana Force VI - The Lovers**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Fairy/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"And now, my monster's effect activates. When it's summoned, if the card is right side up then I can use the monster for a tribute of 2 for any 'Arcana Force' monsters. If it's upside down, then I can't use it. And I predict, right side up." Sartorius pointed.

DOON!

"Right side up again." Sartorius smiled. "Destiny is on my side, Mr Kaiba."

Seto just glared at Sartorius, this whole talk about 'fate' and 'choosing cause he foresaw it' was REALLY rubbing him the wrong way.

"I sacrifice my Arcana Force VI to summon: Arcana Force XXI - The World!" Sartorius smiled as his card was summoned to the field.

The Lovers stretched out its arms and then extended them, turning to dust which swirled and summoned a large mechanical creature, silver with orange balls and circuitry.

 **Arcana Force XXI - The World**

 **LIGHT, Level 8, Fairy/Effect**

 **3100 ATK/ 3100 DEF**

"One of my ace monsters, Seto. Look upon it." Sartorius smiled. "And now my monster's ability actives! I predict that it will end up upside down. Oh, I'm correct again."

Seto continued to glare at Sartorius, snarling internally as his cardless hand shook in anger.

"I play one card faced down and end my turn." Sartorius smiled, having what he thought his winning strategy.

After all, his monster was stronger than Seto's famous Blue-Eyes White Dragons. And then there is his monsters effect

But the effect was basically nothing, but all of this power and skill from their master, the White Dorm students cheered.

"My turn. DRAW!" Seto drew his card, the winds of dragons' wings beating behind him.

Seto looked at his hand...and then back at Sartorius. "I've had enough of your spewing nonsense of 'destiny' and 'fate'. You're a broken record I've heard and DESPISED before!"

Sartorius flinched as he heard that, having his psychic abilities being spat upon.

"And I'll start with this. A faced down card first. Then, I'll activate the Ritual Spell card: Chaos Form!" Seto continued and played his card. "I send one of my most precious cards from my hand and summon: Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

"What?" Sartorius asked in shock, his vision...was coming undone!

Summoned to the field from the depths of the ritual card emerged a shining white dragon with blue shining eyes and segments on its wings and claws.

It gave a great mighty roar and shone within the shadow of Kaiba Corp. The light within the darkness.

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**

 **Level 8, DARK, Dragon/Ritual/Effect**

 **4000 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Now, I play the quickplay spell: Silver's Cry! This allows me to special summon one 'Dragon' Normal monster in my graveyard!" Seto continued

'N-Nani?!' Sartorius thought in shock.

"Come back, my heart and pride! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto proclaimed proudly, from his graveyard was the OG Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

The majestic dragon roared proudly as it flew from the sky and then hovered over the ground, staring eye to eye against the Arcana Force monster

"I reveal my face down card: Card of Demise! I draw five new cards this turn and on my 5th standby phase I must discard all cards in my hand!" Seto continued, drawing his cards. "I activate the spell card 'The Melody of Awakening Dragon'!"

The students continued to look in shock, seeing the power of Seto Kaiba...and his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and gain two more Blue-Eyes from my deck to my hand!" Seto continued

"But why? Why bring cards into your hand you cannot use?" Sartorius asked aloud.

"Heh. And you call yourself 'one with destiny'." Seto scoffed. "I'm bringing them all together! GO, POLYMERIZATION!"

Seto sent his two Blue-Eyes from his hand and combined it with the one on the field.

"Come forth! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Seto proclaimed as a crescendo of orchestral music magically appeared, summoning Kaiba's most powerful card.

The three-headed silver-white dragon with blue eyes, and black markings on the heads of the dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 12, Dragon/Fusion**

 **4500 ATK/ 3800 DEF**

Sartorius looked up at the monsters Seto Kaiba controlled, his predictions...broken. How could he be WRONG?

"Beautiful." Seto smiled, looking up at his dragons. Before he turned to Sartorius with a death glare.

"Battle." he hissed, raising his hand and pointing at Sartorius "Chaos MAX! Destroy his pathetic mockery of a monster! CHAOS BURST STREEEAAAAAAAAMM!"

His dragon roared with a mighty thunderous sound, its body glowing blue before it unleashed a black and white energy blast from its mouth

BOOM!

Sartorius yelled in pain, feeling the force of Chaos MAX Dragon destroy his World.

 **Sartorius**

 **4000 - 3100**

Sartorius panted as his monster was destroyed and he was exposed.

"Now, my monster. ATTACK!" Seto proclaimed "TRIDENT BURST STREEEEEAAAAAAAAM!"

"Activate face down!" Sartorius proclaimed, playing his faced down card.

The faced down card was rose and revealed itself. Sakuretsu Armour. "DESTROY HIS MONSTER!"

"I don't think so. THIS is what I think of your thinly built 'destiny'!" Seto responded, slamming a card into the spell card zone.

Raising to the field was a spell card that sent Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon away...but brought back it's components.

"De." The students gasped

"Fusion?" Sartorius whispered in fear

The power that was Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was gone...and in its place.

Not one.

Not two.

But three.

THREE.

"The embodiment of my pride and soul. BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!" Seto shouted, the roars of his dragons deafening the psychic duellist with their majesty

"Im-Impossible. The. The future was set." Sartorius panicked, seeing the Dragons that made Seto Kaiba one of the best duellists in the world.

" **I** decide my future!" Seto pointed out to Sartorius with his finger and clenched it into a fist. "Blue-Eyes." He brought his fist to his face...and the punched the air right at Sartorius.

The three dragons reeled back its heads, powering in their mouths the power of their white energy blasts.

And what Sartorius saw...was the spirit of a long white-haired girl with blue eyes standing right by Seto's side.

The power...of Seto FUCKING Kaiba!

 **"BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"**

The dragons shot altogether, dealing 9000 total direct damage at the enemy.

 **Sartorius**

 **3100 - -5900**

 **Seto Kaiba WINS!**

Sartorius screamed as he felt the combined attacks of the three dragons...and flew.

The impact and force rocketed Sartorius away from Kaiba Corp, into the sky and right into the bay.

SPLASH!

"Master Sartorius!" The students panicked and ran over to their master, trying to save him.

Seto sighed, calming down now...and looked at the last card in his hand. 'Maiden with Eyes of Blue'.

He smirked softly, his thumb brushing across the card slowly before he looked up at them

His beautiful, fearsome prides. His dragons.

He took a moment to watch their splendour, their majesty, as they roared to the sky and basked in their latest victory before they faded away

He closed his eyes, turning away from the dorm of light "Following your own path, fighting for your dreams. Clawing at the mud as you crawl through hardship. That is what makes a true duellist. Now. Fake duellist, puppets taken from your paths to glory, leave my sight before my dragons hunt for a new meal."

And with that simple sentence, stated in an ice cold monotone and said in such a way it might as well have been a whisper, he walked away.

Despite how quiet he had spoken, it had been like he yelled into a microphone with how his statement washed through the air and over the Dorm of Light. For a second you could almost see real life, who they truly were, break through the shell only to be re-submerged into the Light of Destruction seconds later

Seto sighed, having his time wasted by a D-Ranked duellist, he went back inside.

"Mokuba." he called

"Yeah, Seto?" Mokuba responded, seeing his brother walk in.

"Call Yugi's brat here. I want information." he stated simply

"Um, sure. Okay." Mokuba nodded, a little confused, but considering that 'White Dorm' stuff that just happened, better not get on his brother's bad side.

Seto walked back to his office, his coat still waving in the wind

*with Syrus*

Syrus was currently pulling his luggage around, since the White Dorm had taken up all of the rooms, he was kinda stuck in Domino without lodgings.

"Dee? Where're we...going?" Syrus asked in confusion before seeing a certain GAME shop.

'We're home.' Dee smiled as she opened the door dramatically... To see Téa sitting alone in the game shop with Hao

"Dee?" Téa blinked. "What're you doing here? I thought you were with-"

"H-Hello, Mrs Muto." Syrus waved nervously, seeing her. "Hey, Hao." With a kind smile, directed to the young baby.

"Ba!" Hao smiled, looking at Syrus.

"Where are my manners? Please, come in." Téa offered

"Thank you." Syrus answered, picking up his luggage and took off his shoes.

'Is Jaden or dad here?' Dee asked

"They went out a little while ago." Téa answered.

"YO! YUG! You in?!" a familiar voice yelled from outside

"Huh?" Syrus blinked as he heard that voice.

"WAAA!" Hao cried as he heard the loud noise.

"Joey!" Téa frowned as the three walked out of the house/game shop

Outside the GAME store, stood a blonde haired young man wearing a blue jacket and white shirt and grey jeans.

"Yoh, Téa...You finally had a kid?" The young man asked pointing to Hao.

"Actually this is Jaden's. And Joey, JADEN is my son." she frowned protectively

"Nyeh-eh-eh! S-Sorry Téa. I didn't mean anything bad by it." Joey apologised.

"Y-You're Joey Wheeler." Syrus gasped, seeing the third best duellist in the world.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! You bet I am!" Joey grinned

"I-I'm Syrus." Syrus nervously extended his hand, in awe at the sight of this amazing duellist.

"Oh, Jay's best bud? Awesome!" he smirked

"Yeah, that's right." Syrus nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What're you doing here Joey?" Téa asked as Hao looked at Joey.

"Just wanted to see of Yug was in." Joey admitted. Besides, there's a LOT of kids from that 'Duel Academy' of Kaiba's wearing white." Joey commented

"Seriously?" Téa sighed.

"That's this recent 'White Dorm'...And trust me, there's a LOT of baggage there." Syrus sighed

RING, RING

"The phone. Joey, could you-?" Téa asked

"Yeah, no problem. Hey there, kid." Joey nodded, picking up Hao.

"Hello?" Téa asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi Téa, it's Mokuba. Is Yugi there?" Mokuba's voice called through.

"Mokuba? No, he's not here. He's with our son." Téa responded

"Do you know where there are?" Mokuba asked

"They should be back soon. Do you want me to tell them when they get in?" Téa asked

"Seto wants to talk to them." Mokuba commented

"Oh heck. Okay, well I'll call them to call you or some-" Téa responded

"We're home." Jaden spoke, opening the door.

"That's good timing." Joey joked

"Uncle Joey? What're you doing here?" Jaden asked

"Yugi, Kaiba wants to talk to you." Tea spoke, passing the phone to him.

"Hello?" Yugi responded, calling Mokuba.

"Yugi!" Mokuba sighed in relief

"What's going on? Why's Seto calling us?" Yugi asked

"Yugi." Seto spoke, interrupting Mokuba.

"Oh, hi Seto." Yugi greeted

"Hey. Listen, I just duelled a crazy cult duellist from Duel Academy wearing all white uniforms and was spouting nonsense." Seto informed "Bring your son."

"Um, sure. Okay." Yugi answered as Seto hung up.

"What did he want?" Tea asked

"He wanted me to bring Jaden to Kaiba Corp." Yugi answered

"Yay." Jaden rolled his eyes

"You're going to Kaiba Corp?" Syrus frowned.

"Sy. Oh gosh, I didn't see you there." Jaden apologised.

"I'm not that small." He grumbled

"Sy, I didn't mean that you're small. I just didn't realise you had come over." Jaden answered

"I'm joking." Syrus laughed

"R-Right." Jaden laughed nervously.

"Jaden, let's go." Yugi answered

"Sure dad." Jaden responded. "...Race ya."

And Jaden ran off, going to Kaiba Corp.

"Jaden! That boy." Yugi sighed and followed.

"WHAT about us?" Blair asked

"Well, I've got some new booster-packs if you want any." Solomon spoke with a grandfatherly smile.

*with Jaden and Yugi*

Jaden and Yugi were running to Kaiba Corp, both father and son were getting exhausted.

"Jaden. We could've. Got. A taxi!" Yugi panted

"But this... Is more fun!" Jaden panted and grinned

"You guys took your time." Mokuba called out, seeing Yugi and Jaden.

"Sorry, we ran." Jaden grinned

"You said...Something about...White uniform students?" Yugi asked

"Come inside." He nodded

The two sighed and nodded, going inside where they were going to meet up with Seto.

The three where in the elevator, raising up the stupidly high Kaiba Corp building

"Good thing we're not scared of heights; right dad?" Jaden laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded

"About time you two got here." Seto responded while subtly hiding something under the table

"Yeah, you said something about the 'White Dorm' students. What were they doing here?" Jaden responded

"Their moronic leader wanted to battle me and make me join their cult." Seto stated simply

"He did?" Yugi blinked.

"He did." Seto responded simply.

"And?" Jaden flinched, seeing as Seto was wearing his iconic white blazer was worrying him.

"I destroyed him." Seto stated clearly and without hesitation.

'Oh, thank the Egyptian gods!' Jaden sighed in relief.

"One turn." Mokuba snickered "I recorded it."

"Blue-Eyes?" Yugi asked

"Any other way?" Seto responded, almost sounding insulted

Yugi snickered a bit and shook his head softly

"Can I see?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Later. But right now; what can you tell me about this light obsessed freak?" Seto asked "I want ALL the information I can get."

"Okay. But there's some stuff that's a LITTLE hard to swallow." Jaden answered

"Jaden, we live in a world where magic artefacts were created millennia ago that controlled REAL Duel Monsters. The Egyptian Gods are real, AND there are dragons that saved my life. I'm SURE I can handle whatever you can say." Seto responded

"... Very well." Jaden commented

And so, Jaden informed Seto and Mokuba about everything.

His Duel Spirits, the encounters with Aster Phoenix, the plan of what the Light was planning. Everything he could think of.

Seto sighed, sitting back in his chair

Jaden took a drink of water and sighed. "That's all. And if he get's this key...It's over."

"I knew Ojin was a weak duellist...but to bet his satellite." Mokuba sighed

"And there are two keys?" Seto asked calmly

"Yeah, I don't know who has the second though." Jaden answered honestly.

*elsewhere*

We find ourselves on a boat outside the harbour of Domino City, where we find the end of a duel.

Aster Phoenix duelling against a man controlled by the Light.

The man was blown off the boat, crashing into the water

"That's for my father. You bastard." Aster frowned, picking up a card from the floor, going to the helm of the boat and directed it to a certain direction.

Aster activated the boat and drove the boat, going to Domino Harbour. During that duel, he was told things; things he HAD to stop.

'Hold on, Jaden.' Aster thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

FairyTailNut: Of course, Kaiba's badass.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Of course.

Guest chapter 21 . Aug 1: Yes he did...put please pace your excitement in your reviews, it's messing with the review section on my laptop.

Skull Flame: Yes. And no, not yet.

SargentEpsilon: Glad you enjoyed it.

Imperial-samaB: Here we go.

ABS0LUTE: Of course.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Guip2003: Actually that wasn't the D. Aster was doing his vigilante duellist stick the show dropped quickly

ShaDarkmare: That first duel does not count. As it was from the early side of the series, written before it was supposed to be a 'real game', where it was like Magic the Gathering of table top RPG like Dungeons and Dragons. There were NO RULES in early Duellist Kingdom, it was only around the Paradox Brothers Duel they started to tone down that bullshit.

And then the game was given 100% concrete rules come Battle City, which Atem continued to ignore as he cheated at least in every big Duel which the show just ignored

Skull Flame: No. It was some random schmuck

presea221: It wasn't the D. Aster was just duelling a random ass-hole criminal, as he does

Sartorius one turned the Prince. Who is more or less equal level to Grandpa Moto, who Jaden hasn't beaten yet.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at Domino City, the group at Kaiba Corp had compiled all they knew on Sartorius...Which was quite little. Aside from what Jaden told and Seto battled.

But they DID learn his deck

"Arcana...Force." Yugi mumbled as he saw the deck composition.

"That's right. All based on 'fate' and 'destiny'." Seto scoffed.

"And the added effect of mind games." Jaden added "A flip of a coin."

"I don't like this. If he beat Seto...He would've effectively controlled Kaiba Corp." Mokuba realised, having said something others didn't want to say.

"But he didn't. I wouldn't have been broken THAT easy." Seto responded

"I know. And it went the way it went." Mokuba answered.

"Kaiba, are you in the works for any new satellites or anything?" Yugi asked

"No." Kaiba replied, shaking his head "Well... We are planning that space elevator but whatever."

"Yeah, I don't think a 'stairway to heaven' is on the list for the Light of Destruction, Seto." Jaden answered with a roll of his eyes

"It's not a-!" Seto snapped before sighing. "Whatever."

"What're you gonna do?" Mokuba asked

"Beat him, of course." Jaden answered

Seto was silent... And started laughing

Jaden was getting creeped out by this. "Err...Should I be worried?" He asked Mokuba and his dad.

"He likes your idea." Mokuba assured

"Oh. Right." Jaden gulped

"'Beat him'." Seto smiled. "Those are words I'd expect a Kaiba to say. Well, prove yourself Moto Jr. I'll be watching. I do have a question, however."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, a little cautious that Seto would steal his son from him.

"Why are you in the Red Dorm?"

"Cause of Crowler screwing me over cause he hates me. He's fired now but...I still got something to find out." Jaden explained

"Something to find out?" Mokuba asked

Jaden nodded. "Last year, my friend Syrus was given a love letter from my now-girlfriend, BUT she didn't write it. I've been trying to figure out who wrote it and why."

"..." Seto was silent and then rubbed his forehead, having worked it out already

"...Wait. No. No, y-. Did you get that JUST from what I said?" Jaden asked

"You tell me." Seto answered "Think of everything you just told me."

Jaden facepalmed himself, feeling the Darkness swirl inside him as he realised that it was CROWLER who sent that letter. He almost got him and Syrus kicked out of school. "Is there a room where I can yell?" He asked calmly, not removing his hand from his face.

Seto nodded and pressed a button, opening the door to a secret room "That room is very useful." he commented

"Any valuables?" Jaden asked

"Only what you take in with you." Seto responded

"Thank you." Jaden answered calmly and entered, Seto clicking the door and Jaden was on his own.

...

..

.

BOOM!

Inside the room, was a HUGE explosion and loud roaring of righteous rage. Jaden's Supreme King powers were seeping through the cracks of the door itself before receding into the room again.

"It's like when he broke his first video game console." Yugi blinked

"Really?" Mokuba asked

Jaden calmly walked out, sighing heavily with a calmed down demeanour. "Thank you. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Seto responded "Now. Out of my company, I will contact you later."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "...Can you call us a cab? We ran over."

"... What's a cab?" the rich brothers asked

Both Yugi and Jaden looked at each other and almost burst out laughing. "Um, *ahem*!" Yugi composed himself. "Can you drop us off back home?"

"Sure." Mokuba nodded

"Thanks, Mokuba." Yugi answered.

*with Sartorius*

Sartorius was currently in the bath, still bruised from the duel with Seto Kaiba and being flung into the ocean; being waited on hand and foot.

He pressed a few buttons, a TV screen turning on

"Master Sartorius." A white dorm student offered a drink.

He nodded and took the drink, the face of a woman appearing on the TV screen

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at the woman.

It was a long black haired woman wearing a white kimono.

"Ah, sister." he nodded

"Sartorius, I cannot allow you to continue to do this." Sartorius' sister spoke

"Why not?"

"Because you are NOT my brother. You foul monster." She responded making the madman laugh

"You really ARE perceptive; aren't you?" Sartorius asked

"Yes, and I know of your loss." The woman responded, striking a nerve.

"A. MINOR. Setback." He clenched his teeth, holding a glass of milk

"'Minor'? Facing someone who defied destiny once before and beat you in one turn." She answered, finding a small pleasure from that. "In fact I did my own readings. Like Mr Yuki-Moto, Seto Kaiba is one with the power to carve out his own destiny."

Sartorius' hand was clenching his glass tightly...and it shattered in his hand, blood trickling into the bath and stained the bath water.

"I'll let you clean that up." She frowned and clicked off the TV.

Sartorius' scowl on his face was sour and desolate, his hand dripping blood.

Dripping onto the floor, mixing with the milk and bath water, it turned to the colours of those who defied him. Jaden with his red Slifer jacket...and Kaiba with his white and red jacket that defied destiny.

"Damn. You. Sarina." He seethed. "Bandage the wound. Now." He ordered his White Dorm students.

*with Jazz*

Jazz getting herself dressed in her 'White Dorm Idol' garb, getting ready to meet her brothers.

She had spent an entire day at a spar, making herself look as pretty as possible for them.

Perfect for them

She hummed a little tune to herself, ready to receive them.

She left the room hotel, heading to theirs

They had reserved the entire top floor for themselves. JUST them.

"They must think I'm so special!" she giggled

'No. This isn't right.' the real Jazz mumbled, visible in the reflection of the windows

She felt like she was drowning in her mind, blinded by the light that was consuming her.

And this new 'persona' was taking her over.

'This is wrong... Disgusting... Let me go.' she begged

But this new 'self' wouldn't listen. She was going to do what Sartorius told her to do...what this 'true self' was going to do.

She opened the door proudly, waking into what could only be described as a sex dungeon

"OH GOD! NO! No, no! DON'T!" Jazz screamed as she saw all the devices that her brothers would use on her, all the sexual things that they could inflict.

"Ah, you're early. Good." Slade smiled

"Sorry, I couldn't wait anymore!" white Jazz giggled

"What an impatient, bad slut." Jagger tutted, standing next to a set of stocks "Get in." he ordered

"Yes, brother!" She answered excitedly.

She skipped over and bent over, placing her neck and wrists in the groves while holding her ass in the air

Jagger smiled, closing the stocks and locking it

"Such a slutty girl." Slade smiled

'NOO!' Jazz screamed inside of her mind as she was being put through this.

*Elsewhere*

Jaden and Yugi were now back home; Blair, Alexis and Syrus had opened a LOT of booster packs during the time they were out. Maybe enough for about 5 decks.

"You guys seem to have had fun." Jaden commented.

"Dababa!" Hao giggled

"Hey, buddy! You having fun with Grandpa and mum?" Jaden asked, picking up his son

Hao nodded, hugging Jaden and yawning

"Awe~, he needs his nap." Jaden whispered, tucking him in his arms.

"He didn't want to go to sleep till you came back." Tea smiled

"He'll sleep tonight though." Jaden kissed his son's head gently, going upstairs. "Um, can I-?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. It's all made up." Solomon answered

Jaden nodded, going upstairs

"Thanks, Mr Muto." Alexis spoke, standing up and putting some of her new cards away.

She had gotten some rather good pulls

"Please, call me Grandpa." he smiled

"Really? I-I well." Alexis blushed, feeling like she was part of the family at this point.

"It's fine, Alexis." Tea answered

"Here, Jay. I think you'll get some better use out of these cards." Syrus handed over some cards he got.

"Thanks man."

*Elsewhere*

Arriving at Domino Harbour, Aster Phoenix docked the boat he was driving.

He walked off the boat, head held high

He had to find Jaden. And last he checked, he lived around this end of town.

'The Muto residence. It should be around here somewhere.' Aster thought to himself, looking at his phone's map.

'Aster, this way.' Sera, the daughter of Uria, spoke; pointing the correct way.

"Thanks, Sera." Aster answered, following the directions.

The lone duellist walked towards the Muto GAME store, all the while in his pocket was a similar looking key carefully and protectively in his pocket.

It was the same key that Jaden had, the one that the kind Sartorius had given him.

*flashback*

Aster was in his suite, working over his deck and thinking about everything considering Jaden kicking his butt and bringing back his Duel Spirits. He was ready to get back into duelling again.

'...Ster...' A faint voice resonated in his head.

"Huh? Who's there?" Aster asked

'As...ter...' The voice responded quietly.

"Wait. That voice. Sartorius?" He asked as he looked around and saw his mirror. And instead of his own reflection, it was that of Sartorius. But the young one that he once remembered as his friend however his instincts cut in and he took a step back and prepared for battle

"Aster. Wait. I won't...hurt you." Sartorius' younger self responded weakly through the reflective glass. "It's me."

"Sartorius? Is that you?" Aster asked

"Yes. I haven't much time. But there's something. I need to give you." The younger Sartorius responded, handing over a small pin-like key.

"What is this?" Aster asked as the pin dropped out of the mirror and landed by his feet.

"A key. To the satellite. The Light has." Sartorius panted, fading in and out.

"Huh?" he blinked

"This key, it's the Light's means to cloak this world with his influence. AH! I-I have to go." Sartorius answered before grunting. "Don't let him get the key."

"Sartorius. Sartorius, wait!" Aster reached out and saw his friend disappear in the mirror, having left the key on the floor

He frowned, picking up the key and holding it tightly

'I promise. My friend.' Aster thought as the flashback faded away.

*End Flashback*

While Aster was lost in his thought, Sera, Leliel and Bara lead their Duellist to the Muto GAME shop

"Here we are. And Jaden's inside." Leliel spoke, pointing at the door.

Aster nodded and sighed

"It's not gonna be easy to talk to him." Aster commented

"Why?" the sisters asked

"Well...I don't know how I'm gonna explain that a mirrored Sartorius gave me the key to a satellite." Aster answered "It's all so... Weird."

"Aster, there's a malevolent force trying to destroy the world. I think 'weird' is at a moot point." Bara answered as they pushed him inside the building

"H-Hey!" Aster responded as the door opened when he was pushed through. "OOF!"

"Huh?" The Muto Residence asked, seeing Aster Phoenix fall into the house.

"Good lord! Aster Phoenix?" Solomon gasped

"Aster? What the heck're YOU doing here?" Jaden asked, seeing his rival.

"Believe me, there's a LOT to explain." Aster answered, getting up from the floor.

"J-Jaden, you KNOW him?" Solomon asked in shock

"Yeah, you can say that, Grandpa." Jaden responded

"Jaden, I need to talk to you. About Sartorius." Aster sighed while revealing the key he held

"He? He gave you the second key?" Jaden asked getting the second key from his pocket.

"He gave you a key as well?" Aster frowned

"Hedging his bets, I guess." Jaden answered simply. "To get the keys they'd need to beat both of us."

"That makes sense...Though I want to know WHY he couldn't tell us any more." Aster answered

"Probably the light." Jaden sighed

"Guys, can we not talk about the end of the world in front of the baby?" Alexis asked

"Sorry." they flinched

"Let's talk outside." Jaden offered

"Right." he nodded

"Well...I think we've got a big target on our back." Syrus gulped in worry with the others nodded

"Right, so we've got both keys. Sartorius is locked away under the Light's control and he's vindictive." Aster spoke

"And he lost to Seto Kaiba." Jaden added

"And he lost to-lost to Kaiba? Seriously?" Aster agreed, before double-taking

"Yeah. He tried to take over Kaiba Corp and got his ass kicked." Jaden answered casually. "One turn. I saw the video. It was hilarious."

Aster was stunned and was also forcing back a laugh. The 'infallible fortune teller' was beaten. "AHEM! Sorry; so. What're we gonna do?"

"About the video? I'm posting it on YouTube. Want to see?"

"...Yes." Aster admitted

As the two were outside, a figure stood far away from the GAME store, looking upon the two duellists.

*with Seika*

Seika was currently walking around Domino, thinking about all the White Dorm is doing and what Seto Kaiba said...how it 'woke her up' in a sense.

She was almost on autopilot, duelling random people before walking off. Like she was a mindless machine

"GAH!" A random duellist screamed as his life points hit zero.

Seika turned off her duel disk and kept walking

Her mind was just grey at this point, caught between her automotive self and her conscious self.

'Stop! Stop! Stop!' Seika cried inside her mind, imprisoned by white flames as she tried to break free with all her might only to be burnt again and again 'Let me out! I don't want this! I don't want it!'

"Have to be stronger. Have to be stronger. Then Jaden will want us. Stronger. Stronger." the Light Seika mumbled, almost like it had been lobotomised and just babbling nonsense

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: We have stuff planed. That's for sure.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh, ho. Aren't **you** going to be in for a surprise.

Fictionis1: No-one does.

Skull Flame: Yeah, it's just a fun lifetime that everyone is having.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

presea221: Yep. But that's for season 3

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

With Jaden and Aster caught up with the 'end of the world' scenario and the weakening Sartorius problem. But right now, Jaden was spending time with his family.

He smiled, looking at the setting sun

"Ba." Hao mumbled in his father's arms.

"Yeah, it IS a nice setting sun." Jaden whispered, stroking his son's head

"Jaden, are you gonna come in?" Blair asked as she stepped outside.

"Yeah, just enjoying the sunset." He nodded

Blair walked over and sat down next to her boyfriend, enjoying the sunset with him.

She held his arm awkwardly, still not use to being in a relationship

Jaden blinked and smiled gently, seeing how nervous she was. "It's okay, Blair."

He held her hand, kissing her softly

Blair stiffened gently and blushed, before melting in his arms

She moaned and held him gently

"There, just relax." Jaden responded

"Okay." she nodded

"It'll be alright." Jaden followed up as they sat there.

Inside the GAME shop, Syrus was looking over his deck. The new cards helped boost his deck up, but...he honestly felt a little down. Not really confident in himself.

He blinked, seeing his daughter sitting on his lap suckling her thumb

'Faye.' Syrus smiled gently, stroking her hair.

"How're you doing, Syrus?" Dee asked gently sitting next to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine." he smiled softly

"I saw you updated your deck. You've got some good cards." Dee commented

"Did you help?" Syrus teased, making Dee fake gasp.

"How dare you suggest that!" she huffed

"I-I'm just teasing." Syrus apologised quickly, seeing how she was taking offense to it.

"So am I." she smirked evilly

Syrus blinked and gulped, looking up at his girlfriend as she leaned over him, her breasts against his face

Syrus blushed and smiled goofily. 'Oh, Faye, I'm jealous of you at times.' He thought to himself, kissing Dee's breasts as he held their daughter.

Speaking of said daughter she giggled lightly at her parents actions

"Someone's awake." Dee smiled, purring as Syrus stopped

"Yeah." he nodded

"You want to see mummy and daddy?" Dee teased gently and stroked her head making the child laughed

"Where can we go?" Syrus asked

"Do you HAVE to ask?" Dee responded, teleporting them away to her room in the Duel Spirit realm

"Whoa!" Syrus gasped

"I know, it's been a while since we've been here." Dee answered

"Yeah." he nodded

"But, right now. It's just us." Dee cuddled her boyfriend and daughter.

"Mama." Faye fussed as she reached up to her mother.

"Yes baby?"

"Mama." Faye reached up and hugged her chest.

Dee giggled, rubbing her child's back

"Guess I'm not the only one who wants your attention." Syrus joked.

"It does seem so. But mummy and daddy need their time too, Faye." She kissed her head and put her in her cradle.

"Mama." Faye yawned as she was tucked to sleep.

'I hope the others aren't worried where we are.' Syrus thought to himself

*Back in the GAME shop*

The household were getting ready for bed, since it was still a small house, people had to be bunched into rooms.

"Sorry about the space." Jaden apologised as he brushed his teeth.

"It's no problem." Blair responded, sitting on the bed.

"How's Hao?" Alexis asked

"Next door. Mum and dad are okay with having him in there." Jaden answered "They always wanted to use that old crib." he joked

"True." Alexis answered, walking in wearing a sleek nighty

Jaden gulped a bit, alone with the two pretty women

"Aren't you going to join us?" Blair blushed as she sat next to Alexis.

"Y-Yeah. No, I AM." Jaden coughed gently, feeling nervous. Not just by the fact he was going to bed with these two beautiful women...But by the fact his parents were next door.

"Is the big Supreme King scared waking up mummy and daddy?" Blair teased, her nerves of her first time fading and she spread her legs teasingly, her short shorts hugging her hips and thighs tighter as she moved

"Hmm!" Jaden squeaked and covered his member.

"Since when where you so shy, Jaden?" Alexis teased, running her finger over the slight budge of Blair's thigh from where the bluenette's stockings hugged her legs

"Well, since we're in my parent's house-" Jaden blushed, trying not to stare...and failing.

Both were just so sexy, so beautiful

"And?" Alexis and Blair teased

"...Sod it all." He sighed and kissed both of them.

Blair's eyes fluttered close, enjoying the three way kiss as she prepared for her first time

Alexis, having being used to it, hummed and held both Jaden and Blair.

Jaden gently groped Alexis' bosom with his right hand while his left rubbed Blair's thigh.

'God damn, her thighs.' Jaden thought in wonder, rubbing the line of the flesh and cloth with his thumb while his fingers massaged her plump thighs

"Hmm~!" Blair moaned as she tightened her hips and felt wet.

She reached down, undoing her shorts

"J-Jaden." Blair whispered, only to be gently hushed.

"Quiet. Just enjoy it." Jaden whispered as he kissed her neck, removing her shorts and panties gently

Blair gave a wordless moan as Jaden exposed her nethers, feeling the cool air covering her thighs.

Jaden gently held her thighs, feeling her plump flesh, as Alexis undid the Kings clothing revealing his member

"Oh. My GODS!" Blair gasped, seeing Jaden's member.

Alexis smiled as she got down on her knees, licking her lips as she looked up at Jaden with her shining silver eyes "I better get you ready so you don't hurt her." she said huskily as she started licking her lovers log, giving over the top moans as she did so "Maybe... You should use your fingers to help her."

Jaden nodded and began to play with Blair's sweet pink lips.

He kissed Blair's neck and collarbone lovingly, his fingers gliding across her virgin core

"J-Jaden~." Blair moaned quietly as she was being teased like this. "You... Feel so good... Oh Jaden... Your fingers... Your fingers..."

Jaden smiled and kissed Blair to help enjoy the feeling and also keeping his own moans to a minimum as Alexis was sucking his cock.

She had her lips wrapped around his member, sucking and bobbing her head as she took in his tasty treat

'So. Big. He's throbbing again.' She thought, feeling how much Jaden was enjoying this.

She had enjoyed her lover a lot, she knew what he liked and how to treat him.

Right now she was just trying to make him wet, make it so his member slides in deep into Blair with as little resistance as possible

"A-Alexis. I'm. Gonna cum." Jaden moaned making her pull back before he hit his limit

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." she said shyly

"It's fine. Ready, Blair?" He asked while holding himself back.

"I guess." She nodded, her nerves returning as she spread her legs as wide as she could

"I'll go slow." Jaden reassured her, positioning himself and stroking his cock against her slit.

He slid in slowly, closing his eyes as he felt her tightness surround him

Blair gripped the quilt and gasped, feeling Jaden slowly enter her, her eyes turning to little hearts. And then...it was done, Jaden was fully inside her. His hard, hot member was snug within her virgin vagina.

It was better than she had ever dreamed

"You're so cute, Blair." Jaden smiled and kissed her, gently thrusting as they made love; Alexis was just smiling and playing with herself, seeing the two be like this.

She was lying next to Blair, rubbing her wet slit as she looked at the other girls pleasure filled face

"J-Jaden. So. Big." Blair panted looking up at her lover.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close

"I'm close, Blair." Jaden whispered, going a little faster and hugged hips.

Blair just moaned in reply, close to her own peak

The two continued until Jaden climaxed within Blair and she came at the same time.

Blair's whole body stiffened as she orgasmed, her legs stretched out either side of Jaden's hips like she was kicking. Her toes curled in her stockings, her body as stiff as a board as ecstasy filled her body. Her eyes where rolled up slightly with hearts for pupils, her teeth clenched with some drool slipping gown her chin, before her body became as limp as a wet noodle and fell against the bed, whimpering in pleasure as the warmth of Jaden's seed settled in her womb and her pussy leaving a full feeling that was the cause of the pleasure filled smile on her face

Jaden panted and slowly released himself from Blair and slowly pulled out.

He pulled out carefully, feeling her shudder around his member, as he kissed her softly

"How was it?" Alexis asked as she brought out her pussy-juice covered fingers.

"She was great." Jaden panted, kissing her

"Jay. Jaden." Blair's eyes watered happily

"Yes?"

Her response was just her snuggling into his arms, like a puppy snuggling into her master.

Alexis giggled, crawling down the bed

"My turn, love." Alexis whispered seductively into his ear as she leaned her head down and began to eat Blair out

"A-Ah!" Blair moaned as her eyes opened up and Jaden positioned the girls and himself to get to Alexis' pussy

He walked behind her, holding her plump ass gently while Alexis licked the cum from Blair's pussy

"So soft." Jaden smiled, rubbing his cock against her slit.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Alexis mumbled, lapping against Blair's slit and nodded

Blair just moaned, her eyes rolling up into her head while her legs wrapped around Alexis's head

"Here I cum." Jaden smirked and slowly pushed into Alexis' pussy

He groaned softly at the feeling, the familiar pussy holding him tightly

Alexis panted happily, lapping and tasting Blair's pussy to muffle her moans as her fiancé made love to her, in the middle of a threesome.

The younger girls pussy was delicious, a fact Alexis was shocked about, and when mixed with her fiancé's seed it was the best flavour she had ever tasted. She held onto those thighs that entranced Jaden, lapping at her cunt as she moaned

"A-Alexis. You're tight tonight!" Jaden whispered, trying to keep his voice down. "What's got you so excited?"

'This. ALL this, Jaden.' Alexis thought as she let out an audible moan and arched up.

She took her lips away from her other lovers pussy, her tongue sliding across her clit

"AH! A-Alexis!" Blair exclaimed a little loud as she felt her small pink nub being teased

She grabbed Alexis' blonde hair, pushing her against her slit

Alexis' eyes widened as she began to taste Blair's pussy once again as Jaden pushed deep within her pussy

Jaden held her waist, his hips moving faster

The three passionately moaned, grunting with their lusty movements, Jaden smacking his hips onto Alexis' and felt his second climax with Alexis having already came three times and Blair close to her third orgasm

"I-I'm cumming!" Jaden gasped and climaxed right into her pussy

Alexis moaned into Blair's pussy as she came as well

Jaden panted and fell back onto the floor with a thud, feeling release for his lust and love.

Blair and Alexis moaned, their bodies shaking softly

"We. Love you. Jaden." The two panted as they rested on the bed and hugged him close

*the next morning, with Syrus*

In the Duel Monster's realm, Syrus and Dee were having some breakfast...pretty amazing all things considered.

Dee's sisters where very happy to see Syrus again

"Hey girls. It's good seeing you all again." Syrus gulped gently, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"You **too** Syrus." Lemon Magician Girl purred

"It's nice that we've got another 'Magician Girl' in the family." Chocolate Magician Girl smirked

Syrus was just tugging his collar awkwardly, he didn't know how the Magician Girls would respond

Kiwi Magician Girl had Faye resting on her knee, tickling her softly

"She missed her aunts." Kiwi Magician Girl commented

"She did. Now, who wants breakfast?" Dee asked as she was dressed in just her hat, boots and an apron

...JUST those three things.

Tap

Syrus gulped in embarrassment and lust, his girlfriend doing this for both of them and her sisters

"So~. Gonna let us join in?" Apple Magician Girl asked with a cheeky wink

"It. It's-" Syrus blushed and covered his face.

"What? We have done it before." Chocolate Magician Girl grinned

"Yes, that's true." Dee answered

"I. Well, I-I don't know how to HAVE a harem." Syrus admitted with the girls giggling

"I think we can ALL help out with that, Syrus." Dee responded with a shake of her head and smile.

"Oh boy." He gulped

*elsewhere*

We find ourselves at a TV station, inside of a dressing room where Sartorius' sister was.

She was sat in a throne, frowning

She sighed as she looked into a crystal ball and saw images of people within it.

Jaden and Aster

'These two. Defilers of destiny.' She thought

She brought a glass of wine to her lips, taking a sip as she pressed a button on her chair

It seemed to contact someone, since at least a minute later a person walked in. "Yes, Ms Sarina?"

"I wish for you to test these two." she said simply

The figure looked at the crystal ball, seeing Jaden and Aster's images within.

"Understood." The person nodded and disappeared in a burst of light

Sarina sighed heavily and looked upon her crystal ball once again.

"Five minutes, Ms Sarina." An announcer spoke through the door.

"Okay Frank." she nodded, putting her drink down and standing tall

*Elsewhere*

Syrus had come back from the Duel Monster World...and his glasses were fogged up quite a bit.

He laughed a bit, his head spinning

"Syrus? You okay?" Blair asked as she shook him lightly.

"I think he had a great night." Alexis teased "Like we did." she whispered

"Huh? S-Sorry." Syrus apologised as she came down from cloud nine.

"No worries." Joey waved off "So, where're ya gonna go today?"

"Kinda thinking we just hang out around town." Jaden answered honestly

"Don't forget that you're still on a school trip, young man." Tea responded

"Sorry." Jaden flinched

"I think you scared them enough, Tea." Yugi joked

"A mother's job." she smirked softly

"Nyeh~. Tea, you're kinda freakin' me out here." Joey commented and laughed

"But we've got a couple of days left before we head back." Blair commented nervously

"Yeah, we do." Alexis nodded

"Doesn't mean you can bum around the town all day." Tea responded "Maybe we should go have a nice family meal?"

"...That sounds great." Syrus admitted

"Yeah." Jaden nodded

"Then you better get dressed. Quickly now." Tea answered while clapping her hands

"O-Okay!" Jaden sped off to his room with the others laughing

"Well? Anyone ELSE?" Tea asked as she bounced Hao on her knee.

And yes, they ran inside

"I repeat: You. Are. Scary." Joey commented

*with the White Dorm *

Sartorius was currently sitting in his room, frustrated that this trip had been not in his favour

Everything was going against his design

"Damn it all. Jaden, Kaiba. ALL of them!" He growled, holding a glass of milk.

He slammed the drink down onto the table next to him, he was supposed to have Alexis, NOT Seika. And with her, god knows where, in Domino City.

All of this was irksome to him.

Also on the table, was Sartorius' deck of tarot cards...with the top one sliding off.

He took the card and flipped it over.

"Death." He frowned. "Change, transformation." He listed off some of Death's traits. "Something will happen. And soon."

*Back at the GAME shop*

Jaden, Aster and Syrus were going to have a walk around the town alongside Jaden's family and their friend, going towards a nice restaurant

"Are you sure this is okay, Jay?" Syrus asked, feeling imposing on his friend

"Don't worry Syrus, it's fine." Tea smiled

"After you." Jaden opened the door letting everyone go through.

"At least he's a gentleman." Joey Wheeler's girlfriend, Mai Valentine, teased her boyfriend as she walked into the simple restaurant

"Ah, jeez Mai. Come on." Joey deadpanned and frowned with the others laughing... And then they heard it.

The hushed chatter of people talking; suddenly stopped.

The loud shuffle of a hundred feet coming towards them.

"They're coming." Yugi whispered in fear

"THERE THEY ARE!" Excited squeals proclaimed

"Fans." Tea agreed

"SCATTER!" Jaden yelled as the group ran, accidentally going on different directions

Jaden and Aster went one direction, being chased by the latter's fans.

Yugi and Tea were together, being chased by a mix of Tea's fans and Yugi's fans/potential duel rivals.

Alexis went with Mai and Joey, being chased by their own fans.

Blair had Hao in his pram, being followed by some of Yugi's fans, thinking they'd get to face Yugi this way.

Syrus had the least of them all. Being sort of the most unknown among them, they left him alone after realising that he might be a fan himself.

But at the same time these where weird fans, they might be after him because he was WITH them

"This. Sucks!" Syrus panted as he felt his legs burn from running.

He sat down, his body burning

"Hey! Can you take us to Yugi?" Some fans asked, having duel disks on their backs

BOOM!

The fans were knocked away, Syrus covering his eyes to protect him from seeing the flash.

"GAH! Wh-What's going on? Who's there?" Syrus called out

Walking out of the explosion zone was a figure, tall and covered by the dust cloud before it settled.

"Jaden Yuki-Muto?" The person asked.

The person was wearing a dark green jacket with a black shirt, dark blue jeans and flat sandals.

Behind him, Syrus noticed a silhouette of some of monster

*elsewhere *

Blair was pushing Haou, getting away from the crazed fans. Exhausted and felt her dress weigh her down.

"I think we're okay, Haou." Blair whispered to him as she sat down on a bench, catching her breath

"Ba. D-Dada?" Haou mumbled, unsure what just happened

"We'll find them. Okay? We're just gonna-" Blair responded, only to see Seika still wandering around.

Seika of all people

"Oh no." Blair whispered, going to protect Haou

She hugged the child close, looking at the mad duelist

"Duel. Must...Must. No. What's. Where? HNN!" Seika grumbled, trying to collect her thoughts.

"B-Blair?" Seika turned around and saw her.

Her eyes shrunk back into her head, her pupils dilating as she screamed with a blazing white aura around her

Haou's hands covered his face, screaming as Seika's aura was blinding him.

"SEIKA! Stop this!" Blair shouted back

"Duel!" Seika ordered

Blair blinked and then scowled. "I don't HAVE a duel disk on me, Seika."

Seika soon threw a second duel disk at Blair, who caught it. "Duel. NOW!"

Haou was crying, he didn't want to get caught between this. But he was.

"Fine. We'll duel." Blair responded, having shuffled her deck and inserted it into the slot.

 **Seika**

 **4000**

 **Blair**

 **4000**

"Draw!" Seika drew her cards

Those words echoed through the air, Haou stopping his crying as he became invested

"I play the field spell 'Poison Swamp'!" Seika activated her field spell, changing the scenery to a dark poisoned filled swamp. "I play three cards faced down, summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn." Seika spoke, playing her turn.

"My turn." Blair drew her card.

'Okay, from what I remember, Seika uses a lot of 'Poison Counters' and 'Cobra' monsters.' Blair thought to herself. 'And Poison Swamp raises all Cobra's attack by 500.' "Okay, I summon Knight of Love LV 3 on the field in attack mode!"

 **Knight of Love Level 3**

 **Level 3, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **1100 ATK/ 900 DEF**

Seika nodded as she saw the small knight duel monster on Blair's side.

Blair opened her mouth, about to declare an attack, when she noticed Seika's smile. She frowned and stopped herself, looking at her hand "Hmmm... I activate Love Shield, equipping it to my Knight!" she called, a heart shaped shield appearing in her monsters hand

"What does 'Love Shield' do?" Seika asked, gripping her head as the symbols of hearts made her feel funny.

"You'll find out." Blair grinned "Now my Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed forward raising his sword and slashed it down.

It revealed that it was Spiked Cobra.

 **Spiked Cobra**

 **Level 4, EARTH, Reptile/effect**

 **500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Knight of Love Level 3**

 **1100 ATK**

 **Spiked Cobra**

 **2000 DEF**

That attack was negated but Blair's life points did not decrease. Although Seika had been confused by something else... She had been unable to activate her face downs!

"W-Wait. My cards. What've you done?" Seika asked in confusion.

"My 'Love Shield's effect." Blair smiled

"As long as it is equipped to a monster you cannot activate card effects during the battle phase. Also I take no battle damage from battles involving the equipped monster. I now set a card and end turn."

"Fine. I draw." Seika draws her card. "I summon 'Coiled Cobra'!"

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **Level 3, Reptile/EFFECT, EARTH**

 **1300 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 - 1800**

"Now, my Cobra's ability activates, I add one 'Poison Counter' to your Knight of Love!" Seika pointed

 **Knight of Love Poison Counter**

 **0 - 1**

"Okay." she nodded

"And at the end of my turn, your monster will be destroyed." Seika followed up by playing a card faced down and ended her turn only for the Love Shield to be destroyed instead, the Knight staying alive

"Wait, what? That-that should've. How?" Seika called out

"If the monster it is equipped to would be destroyed, I can send Love Shield to the grave instead." Blair explained "And since my Knight wasn't destroyed, I don't take effect damage."

"My turn, draw!" Blair called as she drew a card "And not my Knights ability activate! It evolves and special summons a Knight of Love LV 6 from my deck or hand!"

 **Knight of Love LV 6**

 **Level 6, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

Seika's eyes widened as she saw the card, realising her cards were much weaker than that.

"I know activate the effect of my Love Shield from the grave, banishing it to Level Up my Knight again!" Blair continued

"Y-You're what?" Seika asked in anger as Knight of Love LV 6 transformed once again.

 **Knight of Love LV 8**

 **Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **3100 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"Now, I think I'm almost ready." Blair smiled. "Oh and just so you know, when my Knight attacks a monster in defence mode, you get piercing damage."

Seika backed up lightly, seeing her monsters as targets against the Knight of Love.

"Trap, activate!"

Blair frowned, seeing Seika's monster duck down into the ground.

"Secret Nest, your attack doesn't go through and it protects my monster this turn." Seika proclaimed

"Fine." Blair frowned "I set a card and summon Maiden in Love, turn end."

"Draw!" Seika drew her card and looked at it. "I sacrifice my Coiled Cobra to summon, Hawk Cobra!"

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **Level 6, Reptile/Effect, WIND**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **2400 - 2900**

"My Cobra may not be strong enough to kill your Knight. But I can attack your Maiden this turn!" Seika spoke before her monster's effect activated

"Actually you can't, why my Knight's on the field, HE'S the only one you can attack." Blair informed

"Damn it. But at least I can poison him! With FOUR Poison Counters!" Seika pointed with the fury of the Light in her pupils, almost showing that she was blinded by it

"Yes you can." Blair hissed lightly, acknowledging that was a move she could do

Haou was silent as he watched the duel with clear joy and fascination

"Now, I end my turn. And your Knight is destroyed!" Seika called out, ending her turn and the poison seeped and destroyed Knight of Love Level 8

 **Knight of Love Poison Counters**

 **4**

 **Blair**

 **4000 - 3200**

Blair grunted and was covered by the poisonous cloud, having lost some of her life points. But she wasn't ready to give up. "Draw!" She drew her card

"I activate my facedown, Young Love! It gives me a Love Token!" Blair called

 **Love Token**

 **Level 1, LIGHT, fairy**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"I now tribute my Love Token and summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **Level 7, EARTH, Warrior/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Emerging from the token, was the card Jaden gave her, the Evil Hero that was the boyfriend of Blair's Maiden in Love. A dark blue-skinned warrior monster with leather studded straps and three claws coming out of his knuckles

"Must have a special ability. Right?" Seika asked

"Yeah, if you control a monster I can sacrifice one monster instead of two." Blair nodded

Seika nodded, glaring as the sight of that monster was freaking her out

Even though her Hawk Cobra was strong enough to fight back and destroy it...She felt something in her heart beat.

"You ready for something special?" Blair asked, looking through her hand

"What do you mean? What 'something special'?" Seika asked

"I play the equip card Loving Kiss, giving all monsters on the field a Maiden Counter!" Blair explained before she played the last card in her hand "And now I equip my Maiden with the spell card Happy Marriage!"

"Huh? What's the point?" Seika asked as she saw the spell cards activate.

"Simple, with happy Marriage, my Maiden in Love gains ATK equal to the monster on my side of the field with a 'Maiden Counter' and I choose my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Blair pointed

"What?!" Seika's eyes widened as she held her head and heard the words 'Evil Hero' and 'Marriage'.

And the scene within the duel began to change, showing a lighter toned world which showed Malicious Edge kneeling and held Maiden in Love's hand tenderly.

"My love." Malicious Edge spoke kindly, looking lovingly at the now wedding-dress clad Maiden in Love.

"My Hero." She smiled back, as her ATK skyrocketed.

 **Maiden in Love**

 **400 - 3000**

"Did? Did those two?" Seika blinked in confusion, grabbing her head.

"Just get married? Yep." she nodded

"Now, I can attack with BOTH of them!" Blair pointed. "Malicious Edge, attack Spiked Cobra!"

Malicious Edge nodded and ran forward, slashing his claws in the ground and began to lunge at Spiked Cobra

"My Secret Nest trap activates! You can't hit my Cobra!" Seika pointed to her trap card, Spiked Cobra dug down into the ground.

"Oh, I know. Which is why I'm attacking your Hawk Cobra with my Maiden in Love!" Blair followed up

"Oh no!" Seika gasped, realising that the trap only worked once per turn!

Maiden in Love skipped over in her wedding dress and kicked Hawk Cobra in its head, destroying it.

 **Seika**

 **4000 - 3900**

"GAH!" Seika frowned, one of her strongest monsters was destroyed. "Activate trap! Vipers Grudge!"

"What's that do?" Blair asked

"It allows me to special summon one level 4 or lower 'Reptile' monster when one of mine is destroyed!" Seika answered, looking through her deck.

"Come on out, Cobra Cluster!"

Summoned to the field was a small cluster of eggs, each marked with snake-like patterns on them.

 **Cobra Cluster**

 **Level 1, EARTH, Reptile/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 700 DEF**

 **0 - 500 ATK**

"Okay, then this ends my turn." Blair answered

"Draw!" Seika drew her card

Seika looked at her hand, snarling as her eyes flashed white

"I play 'Cobra Hatchling'! This sends my Cluster to the grave so I can summon a level 5 or 6 'Reptile' to the field!" She sent her monster card from the field to the grave. "And now I can return my Hawk Cobra back from the grave due to the effect of my Cluster!"

There was a large flash of light, two monsters appearing on the field

First was the returned Hawk Cobra. Hissing as it had a bone to pick with Maiden in Love.

The second monster was a new monster a Rattlesnake-like monster.

"What's that new monster?" Blair called out

"That's my 'Toxic-Rattle Cobra', a new monster gifted to me by my Dorm." She responded

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **2400 - 2900**

 **Toxic-Rattle Cobra**

 **Level 6, EARTH, Reptile/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **Toxic-Rattle Cobra**

 **2400 - 2900**

"And I guess it has an effect?" Blair asked in worry as now, her monsters now had 2 Poison Counters on them each due to Hawk Cobra's ability.

 **Poison Counters**

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **0 - 2**

 **Maiden in Love**

 **0 - 2**

"Yes, my Toxic-Rattle Cobra cannot destroy monsters in battle that have 'Poison Counters' but in exchange, your monsters cannot be destroyed by the counters. Meaning you take damage EVERY end phase!" Seika proclaimed

"So I need to crush you before you burn me to death." Blair grinned "That sounds..."

"Fan!" Haou giggled

"Huh?" Seika and Blair asked as they both saw Haou

"D-Did you say-?" Blair asked

"Fan, fan!" Haou cheered, clapping his hands.

"'Fun'? Did you say 'fun'?" Blair asked with a smile

He nodded, clearly loving the sight of the duel making both girls unable to stop smiles from creeping onto their faces

"You adorable little bundle!" Blair smiled

Seika's smile was making her head feel clearer; like she was becoming more, ' herself'. If that made sense.

"So, you going to finish your turn?"

"Y-Yeah. Hawk Cobra, attack her Malicious Edge!" Seika called out.

"I activate my trap, Defence Maiden!" Blair called, using the first trap card she had played from her first turn

"I activate my trap, Defence Maiden!" Blair called, using the first trap card she had played from her first turn

"Defence Maiden?" Seika asked

"Yeah, that means you HAVE to attack my Maiden!" Blair answered and the attack was changed back to Maiden in Love.

...

And kicked right in the head again by her foot.

 **Seika**

 **3900 - 3800**

Seika frowned as her monster was destroyed and she didn't have a backup. Her plan was nothing more than a broken one.

Seika frowned as she looked at her field. All she could do now was play defensive while she prepared to just burn away all of Blair's life points

"One card faced down. End turn." Seika answered

 **Blair**

 **3200 - 2400**

"Ow. Okay. THAT hurt." Blair frowned as her monsters were still there.

She looked at the hand and the field. This wasn't the best situation, her hand was empty. She needed something good

"I draw!" She called out. "Yes. I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we're holding 6 cards."

She grinned, this card feeling like she had drew THE card she had needed

"Let's go!" She called out, reaching back to her deck...and everything became somewhere else.

She drew her cards... The two blinking as they found themselves in some sort of weird temple

"Err...What?" Seika asked as they looked around.

"This looks like someone's spooky castle-WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE?!" Blair asked before seeing three large dragon statues with swords plunged in their foreheads.

"What the hell?!" they both yelled in worry

Soon, appearing before them, was Dark Magician Girl.

"Huh? Blair? Seika? What're you two doing here?" Dee asked

"Dee! Dee!" Haou giggled

"Haou? Wait, ALL of you?" Dee asked

"What's going on?" Seika snapped

"And to answer your question, we have no idea. We were just summoned here." Blair answered "We were in the middle of a duel."

"Then...You must've been chosen. By them." Dee turned around and saw the dragon statues behind her.

"... What?" Seika and Blair blinked in confusion

"The Legendary Dragons." Dee answered. "They were locked away over 10,000 years ago and brought back a few years ago...and now locked away again, awaiting their next masters. Or 'Mistresses' in this case."

"Legendary dragons?"

"Timaeus, Critias and Hermos. Three powerful dragons that bring out further potential to their owners." Dee explained

"And they've chosen us?" Seika asked

"Yes. They where once used by Yugi, Joey Wheeler and Kaiba." Dee explained "They asked me to seal them again, saying the evil that lead to their ancient battle would return and wished to help."

"Yugi Muto? J-Jaden's dad used one?" Seika asked, feeling the connection of her real self grow.

She walked forward, finding herself drawn to the large sleek dragon with a scar over the eye, the dragon having a green tint through the ice

"Which one's this?" Seika asked

"Timaeus." Dee responded

"And this one?" Blair asked, going to the red-tinted statue.

"That's Hermos." Dee answered

Blair walked towards Hermos, the dragon looking a bit ugly but she was drawn to it

Haou was looking at the dragons, almost drawn to one of them himself...But not fully.

The two girls grabbed the swords and pulled, it felt like when Arthur pulled the sword from the stone. The struggle to show they were worthy; the swords were slowly being pulled out, both girls giving their all...and the statue's outer layer began to chip and break away, revealing the majesty that was Timaeus and Hermos.

The two dragons roared, shockwaves filling the room

The force and might of the dragon's made the girl's eyes widen, more so for Seika...and brought her back further into reality. THIS was happening. She was standing in front of a dragon!

A REAL DRAGON!

She reached out and tried to touch it...but the eye. That one eye looking down at her.

Blair looked up at Hermos, seeing her reflection in his eyes.

She didn't know what to say, in awe of the beast

Haou looked up at the two dragons, trying to reach out to the third dragon, trying to wake him up, though he had no idea what he was doing.

He was slapping the ice, well patting, and it looked adorable

"No, no, Haou. No playing." Dee spoke as she went over to him

crack.

"With."

Crack.

"The."

CRACK!

"Dragons." Dee squeaked

SHATTER!

CLANG!

And there it was. Critias. The last dragon, the blue scaled one.

The sleek and armoured dragon, made out of what seemed like sleek and powerful scales that made him look powerful

"They're. All awake." Dee gasped

Hermos looked at Blair and glowed a ruby red colour, shrinking down and flew within her, forming a card within her hand.

Critias looked at Haou and saw something within him...and flew into him, but not as a card to HIM. But vanished somewhere else.

And Timaeus?

He looked down at Seika, seeing the aura of The Light still within her...and turned away.

Seika's eyes widened, making her gasp and reach out to the dragon

"No. No, please. Wait. Wait!" Seika called out, as Timaeus glowed an emerald green and flew towards Blair.

"No! Please! Come back!" Seika screamed, a part of her feeling like she was breaking

"Seika." Blair frowned as the two were being sent back.

"COME BACK!" She cried and reached out, trying to get Timaeus back.

The two stumbled a bit, back at the random street corner

"T-Timaeus." Seika cried as she fell to her knees.

Blair looked at the cards in her hands...and saw the Claw of Hermos in her hand!

"Wow!" she gasped

Haou looked around, trying to find the dragons...but they weren't there any more.

"Why? Why Timaeus?" Seika wept.

Blair looked at the field and looked at Hermos...She had a chance to turn this around! "I play the card 'The Claw of Hermos'!" but Seika was ignoring the duel

"Um, Seika? Are-are you okay?" Blair asked before she played her Legendary Dragon card.

Seika screamed, holding her head

It seemed that whatever was in her head was screaming to be let out. She wanted to help...but with what?

Seika screamed and ran

"SEIKA!" Blair called out as the holograms disappeared.

Haou frowned, not seeing the duel end properly.

"Come on, Haou. Let's go." Blair frowned and pushed Haou back to the GAME shop.

She couldn't catch up to Seika, not without risking dropping Haou

'I'm sorry, Seika.' Blair thought sadly.

Seika was running through Domino once again. That duel, that transportation, it woke something within her again. Her mind was mostly hers again but the lingering feeling of the Light was still there.

She had been so mean... She had hurt so many people!

'What-what've I done? I'm a monster!' She thought.

She cried as she ran, she had no idea where she was going

Further and further, faster as she could...she soon arrived at the hotel where the White Dorm was staying.

*with Fonda on Duel Academy*

Fonda was walking around in the nurse's office, working as diligently as before...before she saw her deck glow. "Wait. What's going on?"

Her deck glowed, the light focusing down onto a single card atop the deck

Fonda reached down and picked up the glowing card, the glow seemed to dim down and revealed the picture upon it. "The Fang of Critias?" She wondered as the dragon seemed to look back at her. "I've never heard of this card before."

She placed the card back on top of her deck and sat down. "What's going on?"

*back at the Muto GAME shop*

"Yuge. Fans're crazy." Joey panted

"Tell me something I DON'T know." Yugi agreed

"Wait. Where's Jaden and Aster?" Mai asked as she looked around.

They all blinked, looking around in shock

"Crap! We must've gotten separated!" Joey groaned.

"HAOU! He's not here too!" Tea panicked

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Yugi reassured her as Blair ran through the door

Perfect timing sir

She was panting and wearing a duel disk on her arm. "Blair, Haou! Are you two okay?" Mai asked

"Fan!" Haou giggled

"'Fan'? What does he mean?" Tea asked

"He saw us duel someone." Blair admitted.

"Oh! 'Fun'." Yugi nodded, chuckling as Haou tried to copy the act of drawing a card from your deck

"Who did you face that warranted this?" Mai asked

"Seika. A former 'friend'." Blair frowned. "It's... Complicated."

"... Anyone seen Syrus?" Alexis blinked

*with Seika*

"Let go of me!" Seika yelled as she was being pulled through the white dorms hotel, even though she wasn't physically resisting

"Master Sartorius." The White Dorm students spoke, catching his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around.

"We found her in front of the hotel. She's in need of your guidance." The student answered

"No, let me go-!" Seika stopped as Sartorius gently held her head and saw into her eyes.

"Your eyes. Your aura...You're not fully blessed by The Light. At MOST, 20%." Sartorius spoke calmly.

"I-I'm not your-" Seika tried to talk but was hushed...and Sartorius' hands gripped her head a little too hard and she fell unconscious and sent to the table with his tarot cards.

"Leave her to me." Sartorius instructed

The society members bowed and left

Sartorius walked over to his table, sitting opposite Seika and examined his tarot cards. He would have to 're-induct' her.

His grip tightened on the card, frowning in anger

"Damn it all. Whatever's affected her, it's made her more 'herself'. I NEED to correct this!" He hissed, slamming the card on the table, and began to infect her with the Light once again.

Seika began to feel her mind flood, she almost screamed out in pain as she was being infused with the Light of Destruction once again.

'How dare this INSECT be the one to escape the Light's magnificence?!'

Seika was convulsing in the chair, her eyes becoming misted over by the Light.

"No!" Seika cried as she was trapped inside a cage of white flames.

"Now. Never again will you be without the Light, Seika. You BELONG to us." Sartorius spoke menacingly, his voice echoing through her mind like a monster's menace.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews co-wrote with GreyKing46:**

Ben: Simple answer: No. Long answer: Synchro already exists.

Hellsink Bathhall: Won't be.

SargentEpsilon: 1: Magic. 2: Don't count on it. 3: Be vewy, vewy afwaid. Dey're hunting wabbits.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Worse. Much. MUCH. Worse.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back in Domino City, while Seika was duelling Blair and everyone else was running from Yugi's and Tea's crazed fans, Syrus was on the floor because of a Duellist trying to find Jaden and Aster.

"Why are you looking for Jaden?" Syrus asked, being protective of his friend

"To ensure that he knows what's coming next." The duellist answered seriously.

"You are not hurting my friend!" Syrus glared

"'Hurt'? I don't intend to hurt him." The duellist blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Syrus asked

"I'm here to match him up." He responded. "Make sure he's ready to face Sartorius."

"Look, call me paranoid. But I don't believe you. And you're NOT going to get to my best friend." Syrus answered, standing up and his knees shaking in worry.

His duel disk activated, shining to life

"Very well. Though I wasn't told to duel you, I WILL see how YOU match up to my deck." The Duellist responded calmly, activating his own duel disk.

"Duel!" The two proclaimed

 **Syrus**

 **4000**

 **Unknown Duellist**

 **4000**

"You can go first." Syrus offered

"Thank you." The Unknown Duellist drew his card and examined his hand.

"I play the field spell card Kyoto Waterfront." He stated calmly

"Kyoto Waterfront?" Syrus asked as Domino City was soon replaced by a large city, light and tall skyscrapers next to a waterfront.

"I now place two cards face down and end turn."

"That's it?" Syrus asked in confusion

"That's it." He nodded. "Your move."

"Okay." Syrus drew his card and looked at his hand. "I first play my 'Heli Magician' to the field in attack mode! And due to its ability, I can summon one level 3 or lower monster from my deck or hand. And I summon, Jet Magician!"

Summoned to the field were two Spellcaster monsters, cloaked in different coloured robes, both having a belt buckle shaped like a triangle, however, Jet Magician's buckle pointed downwards with a single line separating the bottom point with the rest of the base; while Heli Magician's triangle pointed upwards and had a line separating the top point with the base.

 **Heli Magician**

 **Level 4 WIND Spellcaster**

 **1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Jet Magician**

 **Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster**

 **1200 ATK/600 DEF**

"I play a card faced down." Syrus continued, having Jet Magician in defence mode with Heli Magician in attack mode.

"I activate the quick play spell card, Scapegoat. Giving me four Lamb Tokens." his opponent said suddenly

"Okay." Syrus responded in confusion, thinking it was just a wall of monsters used to protect him.

 _Lamb Tokens_

 _Beast/EARTH_

 _0 ATK/ 0 DEF_

'That's one faced down he's used. But that second one. What is it?' Syrus thought. 'So I risk attacking?'

"Are you stalling?" The duellist asked almost monotone.

"No!" Syrus snapped as he set a facedown

"No need to be upset." He responded

"Heli Magician, attack one of his Scapegoats!" Syrus called out.

"Ha!" the monster called, his staff shinning as he shot a blast of magic at the monster and destroyed it

The Duellist didn't react and let the attack happen.

"I end my turn." Syrus spoke, ending it.

"My turn, draw." The other duellist responded, drawing his card. "I now tribute your Heli Magician."

"Wait, you're doing what?" Syrus asked as his Heli Magician was sent to the graveyard, confusing Syrus as he only heard of a small handful of cards that could be sacrificed on your opponent's side of the field. One of them being Lava Golem...But that required **2** monsters.

"I summon to your field Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju!" he called as he threw Syrus a card which slammed itself into his Duel Disk

"The WHAT?" Syrus asked as a large spider-like monster with spikes and purple and yellow markings.

 **Kumongous, The Sticky String Kaiju**

 **Level 7, EARTH, Insect/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Wh-what? How did you-?" Syrus panicked having this new monster on his side of the field

 **Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju**

 **WIND, Level 8, Insect/Effect**

 **2700 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

Upon the Unknown Duellist's side of the field was a large yellow moth-like creature with blood red eyes, large blue wings and yellow feelers.

"Is-is that-?" Syrus shuddered in fright, seeing these two massive monsters.

"A moth? Yes." he nodded "But do not get comfortable with my Kaiju monster." he followed up.

Syrus blinked as he noticed something, several lights in the buildings had randomly turned on

 _Kyoutou Waterfront_

 _Kaiju Counters: 3_

"What's with the lights on the buildings?" Syrus asked

"Those are 'Kaiju Counters' they add to my field spell whenever a card is sent to the graveyard." The Unknown Duellist answered. "And now that I have three."

He raised his hand, smiling "And now I will have four! Gadarla, attack Kumongous! Exploding Dust Bombardment!"

The mighty moth fluttered its wings, shooting out a great dust-filled wind and destroyed Kumongous with its strength.

 **Gadarla**

 **2700**

 **Kumongous**

 **2400**

 **Syrus**

 **4000 - 3700**

Syrus struggled to keep his footing, as the Kaiju monster on his side of the field was gone

He only has his Jet Magician left

"I activate Kyoto Waterfront. This allows me to gain one 'Kaiju' card from my deck and add it to my hand." The Unknown Duellist spoke "In exchange for removing three Kaiju Counters, of course."

Three lights of the field spell disappear and the Unknown Duellist gained his new card from his deck.

"Your turn."

Syrus nodded and drew his card; looking at his hand and saw that nothing could stand up against the moth monster. He COULD stall...But what if his monsters would be stolen away for his sacrifices?

'Who? Who can I use?' Syrus thought in his panic. 'Wait! Maybe I should destroy his field spell?'

Syrus remembered that if you replace one field spell with one of your own, it destroys the existing one. But was there an update to the rule?

He shook his head and grumbled, he didn't have his field spell.

'I have to stall then.' Syrus thought "I place two cards facedown and set a card, end turn."

"My turn, draw." The Unknown Duellist spoke, drawing his card.

He looked at his hand and then back at Syrus' field.

"I now play Dark Hole." he said, revealing his second face down card

"What? But that means-!" Syrus gasped as the whole monster fields were swallowed whole by the spell card.

A tremendous black vortex pulled in Syrus' monsters AND the Unknown Duellist's, destroying them as they reached the event horizon and sucked in the stardust that was the data.

"HNN!" Syrus covered his eyes as the explosions happened.

The monster fields were clear...and the lights of Kyoutou Waterfront began to light up. ALL of them.

"Five counters." The Unknown Duellist spoke to himself "I remove three to add a new Kaiju to my hand and set a card, end turn."

'Even MORE Kaiju monsters? I have to stop this NOW.' Syrus thought as he drew a card and drew a hopeful move. 'I can summon Stealth Magician! That can give me a chance to take out one of the cards in his hand.'

He blinked and smiles, noticing an old classic "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Unknown Duellist looked at the typhoon that was activated, seeing the swirls of the vortex aim for any spell or trap on his field.

"I choose your Kyoutou Waterfront!" Syrus called out.

The winds blew wild, shaking the city to its foundations, but when the storm faded... The city stood calmly, with one of its two lights having gone out

"Wh-What? How? The field spell should be gone!" Syrus called out in shock.

"My field spell's ability. As long as it has one 'Kaiju Counter' on it, I can use one of them and stop its destruction." The Unknown Duellist answered calmly.

Syrus clenched his teeth, feeling angry and scared

'What can I do? There's nothing short of my monsters being used for sacrificing for HIS monsters to beat me!' Syrus thought, losing confidence in himself and he heard a little giggle from his deck

'Huh?' Syrus wondered as he heard that.

He blinked as he looked at his deck and saw his daughter giggling at him

"Faye." He whispered, not catching the attention of the Unknown Duellist.

He smiled softly, he could do this. He quickly counted his hand, he had to make this work

'I-I CAN do this.' He thought

"I summon Stealth Magician and attack!" he called

 **Stealth Magician**

 **Level 4 DARK Spellcaster**

 **1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

The magician was covered in a dark blue cloak with a face covering mask and a silver buckle that was in the shape of the moon, and a sceptre made from a Stealth Jet's wing.

Stealth Magician nodded and vanished into the shadows of Kyoutou Waterfront.

The Unknown Duellist looked around his field spell and wondered WHAT this monster was doing and struck him from behind in the back of the neck, stealing one of the cards from his hand and sent it to the graveyard.

 **Unknown Duellist**

 **4000 - 2400**

"Wait; did your monster-?" The Unknown Duellist asked

"Whenever my Stealth Magician deals damage to you, you must discard one card from your hand at random." Syrus pointed.

'Random? From my hand?' He thought as he got back up.

He looked at his hand, frowning

'No. He sent one of my Kaiju cards to the grave.' He thought to himself. 'I can make next turn but... Stupid brat.'

"I'm not done." Syrus spoke, looking at his hand. "I chain the spell, Joint Technomancy! I send Magician cards from my deck to the grave to destroy one spell/trap card on the field per Magician. I send three. Now, two of you, get rid of this city! While the third ends his face down!"

The Unknown Duellist looked on, seeing three spirits of Magicians appear from Syrus' graveyard and attacked his spells and traps. True his field spell could protect itself from the FIRST Magician...the second obliterated it. And his last faced down card...his field was bare.

He laughed, smiling

"Huh?" Syrus looked on in confusion.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think anyone would back me into a corner like this." The Unknown Duellist spoke as he got back up. "Very well done."

"I." Syrus blinked. "Thank you." He accepted the praise, he looked at his hand and the field. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" the duellist called calmly

He looked at the card, frowning. It wasn't another Kaiju monster card. But he COULD sacrifice Syrus' monster to set up for the next turn.

"I tribute your Stealth Magician to give you Gamaciel the Sea-Turtle Kaiju!" he called

 **Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju**

 **WATER, Level 8, Aqua/Effect**

 **2200 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

The monster summoned to Syrus' side of the field was a large blue dragon-like monster with a dark blue almost black shell, large plesiosaur fin-like wings and a short tail

"I now special summon Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju!" he added

 **Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju**

 **Dinosaur, FIRE, Level 8**

 **3000 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Summoned to the Unknown Duellist's field was a large bat-winged dragon-like Tyrannosaurus monster, spewing fire from its mouth, grey scales on its torso and a large whip-like tail.

"Oh, man." Syrus gasped "That thing looks awesome."

"He is my partner." he nodded "And thank you."

"So, what're you going to do? Attack me?" Syrus asked

Syrus readied himself for the attack, seeing the dinosaur-like monster rear back its head and spewed out a blazing heat that scorched the field.

The red flames felt like they'd melt anything and everything, his monster had no chance

The Kaiju monster on Syrus' side of the field was gone, evaporated from the intense heat.

 **Syrus**

 **3700 - 2900**

Syrus fumbled a little, but he still kept his footing, though that heat almost felt REAL. 'Damn.' He sweated softly

"I end my turn." The Unknown Duellist answered

"My turn." Syrus panted

Syrus felt his fingers touch the top of his deck, a spark came through his hand as he drew the card.

He looked at the card and his eyes widened. 'Faye.' He thought before he looked at his opponent.

"I summon: Faye, Daughter of Dark Magic'!" Syrus proclaimed and summoned a young magician girl to his side of the field.

She seemed to be about 2 or 3 years old, wearing a light blue dress with a blue witch's hat with purple runes stitched around the middle and a pink wand with a golden star on the top in her hand. She had pale blue hair and golden eyes.

 **Faye, Daughter of Dark Magic**

 **Level 2, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **100 ATK/ 200 DEF**

"I take it that this monster has a special ability that will turn this duel around for you?" The Unknown Duellist asked

"Yes." Syrus responded, sounding more confident.

Faye giggled as she floated around a bit, curious about everything

"...Is-Is that card alive?" The Unknown Duellist asked in confusion.

"My daughter." he nodded

"Your. 'Daughter'?" He asked

"Yes, and now her ability activates!" Syrus called out.

Faye laughed and nodded, shining her wand in the air and tapped her father's deck to find a specific card.

"Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus played the card from his deck and sent Faye to the graveyard.

"Ha~, HA!" Dee proclaimed as she was summoned to the field.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Level 6, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2000 - 4100**

"What? How is your Dark Magician Girl that strong?" The Unknown Duellist asked

"Because of my 'Magician' cards in my graveyard. All but Faye have the effect of being treated as 'Dark Magician' while in the graveyard." Syrus explained "Now, Dee, destroy his blazing Kaiju! DARK BURNING ATTACK!"

Dee raised her staff into the air, magical energy focusing on the head and then being shot down at the Kaiju monster.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **4100**

 **Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju**

 **3000**

The cloud of magic connected into the chest of the mad dinosaur Kaiju and it rippled through his core, shattering him with an amazing force.

The Unknown Duellist grunted as his monster was destroyed and the damage was sent right at him

 **The Unknown Duellist**

 **2400 - 1300**

"I'm. Impressed." He grunted, getting back up

"I now activate Faye's second ability from the grave!" Syrus called

"Her SECOND ability?" He asked in shock. "WHAT ability?"

"I can banish her to preform a fusion summon, banishing the fusion materials from my field and graveyard!" Syrus explained "Go Faye, Fusion Summon Circle!"

"I-Impossible." He whispered in shock as a magical seal surrounded Dark Magician Girl.

The faded hologram of Faye appeared behind her mother and summoned some of the Magicians from her father's graveyard.

The winds around the duellists whipped up as the circle created a vortex which Syrus held a card in his hand from his extra deck

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Syrus proclaimed as the symbol for DARK appeared as Dee began to glow

"JET MAGICIAN!" The symbol of EARTH appeared from the second pillar

"HELI MAGICIAN!" The symbol for WIND appeared from the third pillar

"SUB MAGICIAN!" The symbol for WATER appeared from the fourth pillar

"TANK MAGICIAN!" The symbol of FIRE appeared from the fifth pillar

"I COMBINE YOU TOGETHER! COME FORTH MAGE OF ENLIGHTENMENT 'CYBER ALCHEMIST'!" Syrus slammed the card onto the field and the combined pillars fused together forming Syrus' monster.

Dee's appearance looked like a MUCH upgraded version of her clothes. Her hat has become more regal with ruins on them, the light cyan of her suit has turned a deep navy while the pink skirt and frills have turned purple. Her breasts have grown from D cups to DD to show that she had grown as her chest showed a bit more cleavage while her arm sleeves are now connected to her outfit as proper sleeves.

Her outfit was no longer a leotard as her legs are slightly covered, her outfit now having a long skirt that goes to her ankles. The skirt has several slits in so it's easier to move around in but still teasingly flashes her legs. Her boots now have slight heels, giving the impression she was taller.

Her skin became slightly tanned, her cape is longer and slightly covers her shoulders with a hood. The blood red Philosopher's Stone sat neatly between her breasts

She had two large and almost over decorated staffs, one looking like a traditional wand which can also be used as a sword and the other looking like a spear made out of random pieces of metal which give it an almost jet-like look.

Some black face paint on her cheeks with the symbol of the Spellbinding Circle on her forehead in pink and some glowing pink spell rings floating around her.

The light vanished fully and revealed the marvel of this new powerful monster on Syrus' field.

 **Cyber Alchemist**

 **Level 12, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

"Cyber. Alchemist?" The Unknown Duellist gasped as he saw Dark Magician Girl in this new form.

"That's right! And now her special ability! She gains the original ATK and DEF for EVERY monster used for her fusion!" Syrus pointed out as the shadows of the 5 Magicians used for it appeared around it.

 **Cyber Alchemist**

 **0 - 7900**

S-S-Seventy. Nine. Hundred?" He gasped, seeing a monster that could almost OTKO an opponent's life-points.

There was a loud explosion, sending the other duellist flying

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" The Unknown Duellist screamed as he was flung away, and defeated by Syrus' massive monster.

 **Unkown Duellist**

 **1300 - 0**

 **SYRUS WINS!**

Syrus panted, looking at his lover with a smile

Dee smiled back, floated to him and kissed his lips, whispering something affectionate in his ear before vanishing.

Syrus was frozen for a few seconds, blushing

The Unknown Duellist groaned as he got up, almost glaring at Syrus like one of his Kaiju monsters.

Syrus was brought back down to Earth by this rival's glare...but there was something he didn't think he'd hear.

"He, he, he." The Unknown Duellist began to smile, chuckling.

Syrus looked at him, worried if he hit him too hard.

"Ha, ha, ha!" He continued as he put his hands on his hips

Syrus was worried now, thinking he broke the Unknown Duellist.

"HA, HA, HA! WELL DONE!" The Unknown Duellist proclaimed and looked at Syrus. "You're worthy, to fight against the Light."

"You're not mad?" Syrus asked

"Of course not. This was a test of your resolve and calibre. And you have passed both." He explained, pulling his hat down his eyes a little more.

"Wait... Fight AGAINST the Light... YOU ARE GOOD GUY?!"

"I am. Ms Sarina is the one who sent me." He responded, deactivating his duel disk. "She wants to stop the Light as much as you do."

"Ms... Who?"

*with Aster and Jaden*

"So~, those your fans?" Jaden asked

"I was about to ask you the same." Aster answered as they had finally ditched the crazed duelling fans

"I want to burn them." Sera hissed

"I bet you do." Jaden sighed

"Sera! What're you doing out here?" Aster asked in worry.

"It's fine, I can see her AND the others." Jaden responded. "No one else can."

"Is that why you've taken an interest with us?" Bara asked as she appeared

"Sort of. I made a promise to find you three but...Guess you already HAVE someone looking after you." Jaden answered "Your father's are worried."

"Our fathers?" Leliel asked in shock.

"Wait, the ACTUAL Sacred Beasts?" Aster asked

"Yeah, they asked me to find you." Jaden answered

"After they tried to take over the world again. Had to kick their asses." Jaden shrugged

"A-Again?" Bara asked sadly.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Come on, let's head home." before they all noticed the door of a large building opening

"Err...Was that you?" Jaden asked

"No." Aster shook his head.

"Welcome, duellists." A voice called through the door's tannoy system

The two looked at each other, feeling cautious

"I'm kinda worried about this." Aster spoke as the two of them walked closer.

"Yeah. Get ready to run." Jaden answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: Maybe. Maybe not.

Beelze the Diabolic Dragon: Glad you enjoyed it. It was fun writing this chapter.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Oh heck yes.

jedimasterb10: When you're facing frigging Kaiju's you need more than 'Oxygen Destroyer'.

EternalKnight219: Wait a while longer.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Guip2003: Well, yeah. If it was all just Jaden and Aster it would be boring

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Told you so

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Aster and Jaden entered the building, it was lit so the two didn't think they were going into a trap.

The lights were off, a creepy air as they walked through the halls

"Wasn't this place lit up a few seconds ago?" Jaden asked in annoyance. "I SWEAR if there's an ax-wielding serial killer around here, I'm gonna-"

"Jaden, I'm sure that's not gonna happen." Aster responded "And if it does, I'm going to kill you for jinxing us."

The two soon followed a lit hallway which lead them to a set of double doors.

"...THAT'S not ominous." Jaden deadpanned as both of them opened the door. And revealed a woman in a white kimono, sitting opposite with a crystal ball.

A rather beautiful woman, admittedly, with makeup and hair done up to a professional level

"Wait. That's-" Aster whispered.

"Hello, Aster. Jaden." The woman spoke kindly as she saw them.

"Sarina?" Aster asked

...

"Who?" Jaden asked dramatically

Aster wanted to facepalm and groan, but he kept his cool. "This is Sarina. A famous fortune teller."

"Oh no. I've got enough of those, thanks." Jaden backed up.

"AND Sartorius' sister." Sarina continued calmly.

"WHAT?" Jaden snapped, his defences going up

His Duel Disk ignited, shining as he held it ready

"Exactly. And I must show you both the light." she commented, the room beginning to look strange

"Sarina, what is going on?" Aster asked in shock

"She's in league with Sartorius!" Jaden responded as the room changed to a different location.

The room now looking like some sci-fi mess, a second Sarina appearing

"Sarina! What's going on?" Aster asked in shock.

"We are to show you both the Light. And the only way to do so is through a duel." The two Sarina spoke in unison

"Aster, looks like it's a tag duel." Jaden growled

"Exactly." The Sarina twins answered

"DUEL!" the three yelled, Aster activating his Duel Disk

 **Aster and Jaden**

 **8000**

 **Sarina twins**

 **8000**

"I shall start things off." The first Sarina spoke drawing her card and smiled. "I play this monster 'Silver Spirit Ukyo' in attack mode."

Summoned to the field was a bandaged humanoid monster with silver eyes, wearing a dark blue uniform and black trousers and cloth boots. It looked almost like a ninja.

 **Silver Spirit Ukyo**

 **LIGHT, Level 3, Fairy/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"I now play the continuous spell card 'Full Moon Mirror'." Sarina 1 followed up, playing the spell card which looked like a large green egg with a clawed foot stand. "And finally, one card faced down."

Aster and Jaden's eyes locked, debating who should have the first move

"What do you think?" Jaden asked

"I know her better than you, but you've probably got a better strategy." Aster responded

"Fine, I'll go next." Jaden responded, drawing to indicate his turn after the first Sarina.

He looked at his hand, trying to work out what her plan was

'I have Infernal Gainer, Dark Fusion, Pot of Greed, V - Vile Heart, Diver and Evil Signal.' Jaden thought as he looked at his hand.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Jaden called

Drawing the two new cards, Jaden drew 'Evil Hero Vortex' and 'A Villain Emerges'. More traps, but at least it helped him play a strategy. "I play four cards faced down!" He called out, laying his three traps and Dark Fusion on the field. "I now summon Evil Hero Vortex!"

 **Evil Hero Vortex**

 **WIND, Level 4, Fiend/Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Summoned to the field was a dark-green uniformed Evil Hero with a green visor covering his face, a red scarf around his neck, dark black boots and gloves with silver accents. Around his belt was a buckle shaped as the Evil Hero logo.

"And I end turn."

The second Sarina nodded and drew her card. "Hmm. I summon Siver Spirit Sakyo in defence mode."

Summoned to the field was an almost copy of Sarina 1's monster, but the monster had the cloth spear on the other arm.

 **Silver Spirit Sakyo**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Fairy/Effect**

 **600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"I now set one card and end my turn." Sarina 2 finished her turn.

"My turn." Aster drew his card and looked at his hand. "I summon Captain Tenacious in attack mode!"

Summoned to the field was an orange-haired warrior monster with large dark turquoise arm-guards.

 **Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious**

 **DARK, Level 3, Warrior/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Gaaah!" the monster roared

"I set one card faced down and end my turn." Aster answered, leaving the battle phase open.

Sarina drew her card and smiled. "I activate the spell card 'Mirror Route'. This card means that one monster on my side of the field can attack you directly this turn! And I'm using it on my Silver Spirit Ukyo!"

The monster glowed faintly as it gained the ability to attack unimpeded.

"Go! Attack Jaden directly!" Sarina called out, her monster obliged, bypassing Jaden's Vortex and struck him directly with his cloth spear.

 **Jaden and Aster**

 **8000 - 7200**

Jaden grunted, having that cheap shot right at him made him a little angry. More so because of Sarina being a Fortune Teller.

"And with that, I end my turn." Sarina 1 finished

"My turn. Draw!" Jaden drew his card.

"Reverse card, open! Dark Fusion!" he called

"Dark Fusion?" Both Sarinas gasped as they saw the faced down card.

Now, I've got options." Jaden responded as he looked at his hand and field

'Do I go WIND, WATER or DARK?' he thought 'Cosmo Freeze will destroy ALL the spell and traps on the field, but she'd stop any effects from being activated. THAT one could remove cards from one of the Sarina's decks each end phase. And New Moon can survive one battle before being destroyed.' Jaden continued to think. 'Well, time to make a gamble!'

He raise his hand, starting a chant "Hero of the Dark Winds, becoming one with the Sea's Evil Guardian! Use his power to evolve and become a new, unstoppable gale!"

Evil Hero Vortex and Evil Hero Diver jumped into the sky, Diver becoming energy and wrapping around Vortex. The two exploded into a tornado of glowing forest green energy, right behind Jaden making his blazer wave in the wind

"FUSION SUMMON!" the king roared, his golden eyes shining like spotlights

Both Sarinas and Aster covered their eyes as the cyclone appeared and strike the ground.

"Bringer of cyclones, come forth. Ride the storm and strike upon us like a tempest. COME FORTH! EVIL HERO TWISTER!" Jaden called out

The twister dispersed and struck the ground with green lightning revealing the monster within.

It was a green and purple armoured monster, one half of it was a solid green with an arm fin that reminisced a fan; on the other side it was a solid dark purple near black, though its arms were bare. Both eyes were warped, almost like a gust of into a single orb.

 **Evil Hero Twister**

 **Level 7, WIND, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2700 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"Evil Hero Twister?" Both Sarinas and Asters gasped at this new power Jaden had summoned

The monster landed behind Jaden, crossing his arms

"Twister, take out Ukyo." Jaden called out with a glare.

"Ha." the monster called, charging

"Activate trap! Mirror Bind! Thanks to this card, all monsters that are stronger than Ukyo are destroyed. All monsters that are equal or lower are spared!" Sarina 2 called out

A group of mirrors appeared to the field and protected the weak monster

But as one mirror reflected Captain Tenacious; Evil Hero Twister crashed through it and smashed his fist into the cloth covered ninja.

 **Evil Hero Twister**

 **2700**

 **Silver Spirit Ukyo**

 **800**

"GAH!" Sarina 1 gasped as her monster was destroyed. "But-But how?"

"You don't play against 'Evil Heroes' much do you?" Jaden asked. "Dark Fusion makes my fusion monsters immune to spells and traps on the turn they're summoned!"

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **8000 - 6100**

"Damn it." The second Sarina frowned, having miscalculated.

"I end turn." Jaden said 'I can use Infernal Gainer next turn and hopefully end this.'

"I-Wait! What's going on?" Sarina 2 asked as she saw her deck and Sarina 1's deck glowed

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Since I ended my turn, I can remove 2 random cards from either of your deck." Jaden pointed out

"What?" Sarina 2 gasped

"What ELSE can that 'Twister' do?" Sarina 1 asked

"Nothing. Each of my end phases either one of you lose 2 random cards from your deck. And I choose, YOUR deck." He pointed to the first Sarina.

"No!" She gasped as two cards were removed from her deck and placed faced down in her banished zone.

"You." Sarina 2 glared. "I will still draw!" She drew her card. 'Very good. However, even IF we lost a monster, two counters have been added to 'Full Moon Mirror'. I wonder if they can withstand our full might?' She thought.

She looks at the card in her hand and then to the field. How was she going to destroy the remaining monsters and power up the Full Moon Mirror?

'Well, playing defensive can help for now.' Sarina 2 thought and summoned a monster in defence mode

"I end turn." she said bitterly

"My turn." Aster drew his card and looked at it. 'Alright.' He thought before looking at the field. "I activate 'D-Spirit' allowing me to special summon one 'Destiny Hero' from my hand to the field, and I summon Destiny Hero - Fear Monger! And I'll sacrifice him to summon Destiny Hero - Dasher!"

 **Destiny Hero -Dasher**

 **Level 6, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

A highly armoured warrior, almost looking like a bike turned into a humanoid form, appeared on the field

"Attack...A-Attack." He frowned, glaring at the unguarded Sarina. But she was a friend of his. Like a sister. But this was a duel, and she was an enemy and possibly controlled by The Light.

His heart hurt

"Aster? What's wrong?" Jaden asked his tag partner.

"She's my friend." he muttered

Jaden sighed, looking at him. "Aster."

Aster looked over to Jaden, the duel paused for that moment.

"She's not. In any other case, she WOULD be. But right here, right now, she's our enemy. Can you beat Sartorius, even IF he's your friend?" Jaden asked

"Because if you can't, and I do not want to sound like an asshole when I say this, then back off and let me deal with this."

"I. I can't-" Aster frowned, looking at his field and back at Sarina.

"Fine. Then turn off your duel disk and back off." Jaden nodded

Aster raised his hand, going to the disk and then froze.

"I can't. Back. Down." He struggled as his hand curled into a fist. "I. HAVE to do this. Sartorius. He can still be saved."

"Huh?" the three blinked

"Sartorius gave me a key. One that he entrusted TO me to protect!" Aster answered, glaring at Jaden. "I'm NOT going to give up on him!"

A glowing white aura slowly appeared around him, shocking the three spectators

"Aster." The two Sarina blinked in shock.

'He's still under its control?' Jaden asked in confusion but it was different. This light was not evil or malicious, not blinding and all controlling, not cold and ravenous . It was calm and just, lighting away the evil doubts, warm and supporting

'Jaden I...I think he has it under control. His own part of it.' Yubel whispered to Jaden

"I think you might be right." Jaden whispered back. "So you where right Yubel, it does still exist. The Gentle Light."

"Well, Aster. Is that your answer?" Sarina asked

"Dasher, attack Silver Spirit Sakyo! High Speed Shaver!"

Dasher revved up his feet and sped forwards, slicing Sakyo in two. And since it was in defence mode, it didn't deal life damage, but one less monster was a good thing.

"Dasher's effect activates, switching to defence mode." Aster continued

"I'll lay one card faced down and end my turn." Aster followed up as Full Moon Mirror gained another counter.

"My turn then." Sarina 1 drew her next card ready for her turn. She had dodged a bullet, but with three counters on the Full Moon Mirror, it was a slow crawl.

Sarina looked at her hand and then back at Jaden and Aster. Both had monsters with more than 2000 ATK, one in defence and one in attack. Her Full Moon Mirror had three counters on them and she needed more. Enough to fill it up for their final monster.

She had to plan it out just right.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, she's screwed.

Imperial-samaB: Here we go.

 **Here are some Reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

CountOrlok777: We have the gentle darkness, the darkness of destruction, the light of destruction so why not the gentle light?

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: No. It's called not giving spoilers.

Canadian Magus:... The Shinning Draw is bullshit because it is literally cheating and removes 100% of the tension

presea221: First off that win in the anime was not legitimate. It is highly implied Sartorius was manipulating fate so Aster won. Also the Destiny Heroes at the time where a terrible deck, while E-Heroes as an archetype where being used in the meta in mostly pure builds.

Second, it is not 'The Light' it is 'A Light'. The point of Aster as a character is how he is the light to Jaden's darkness, for a lack of a better term. They are opposites in many ways but similar in others, a great team. So... We are giving him something that 1, explains how he gets new cards (the modern D-Heroes), and 2, gives him a power similar to the Supreme King. Because he cannot free people from Sartorious' control because he hasn't got a connection to the darkness... Or to the 'pure' light.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We arrive back at Domino City, the Muto Family were separated, but safe. And right now, there is a duel going on within a television studio.

Inside the TV studio, were Aster and Jaden in the middle of a tag duel against a woman called Sarina and a duplicate of her.

Sarina was a famous fortune teller that could accurately predict the future.

But that was also half the story. She was also the sister of Sartorius, the evil fortune teller who was trying to control or destroy the world.

But right now, the two Sarina were facing against Jaden and Aster.

On the first Sarina's field was a spell card 'Full Moon Mirror' and a near full hand.

 **Full Moon Mirror**

 **3 'Full Moon' Counters**

On the second Sarina's field was a faced down monster and a set spell/trap card.

On Jaden's field he had three faced down cards: Evil Signal, V - Vile Heart and A Villain Emerges. And also his newest Fusion Hero 'Evil Hero Twister'

 **Evil Hero Twister**

 **2700 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

And on Aster's field? A faced down trap card and his Destiny Hero Dasher that had just finished its attack and was now in defence mode.

 **Destiny Hero Dasher**

 **2100 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

But that was only one part of Aster's turn. He was pushed back to confront one of his fears: fighting someone who he sees as family.

Jaden even told him to leave if he wasn't ready to face it.

But that was what pushed him. Aster reserved himself and began to pulse with a burning light. Not from the Light of Destruction. But with the Gentle Light.

This shocked everyone. Jaden, Sarina and Yubel.

The Gentle Light was said to be forgotten to myth.

And right now, it was Sarina 1's turn. She had to be rid of the field of monsters to fuel her Mirror.

The group stood there, a flash appearing under them

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **6100**

 **Jaden & Aster**

 **7200**

"It's my turn now." Sarina 1 spoke as she looked at her hand. 'With those monsters on the field, I can't make a dent in them. But soon.' She thought as she laid a monster in defence mode.

"I play Monster Reborn." she added

"Monster Reborn?" Aster asked in worry, knowing now that she could pull ANY monster from her graveyard. OR theirs.

"Be reborn, my spirit!" she called, bringing back her monster

Summoned to the field was her Silver Spirit Ukyo in defence mode.

"I'll play a monster in defence mode and play a card faced down." Sarina 1 added as she summoned a new monster

"My turn." Jaden drew his card, seeing both Sarina's fields having weak or faced down monsters "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" he called

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

 **Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

The two Sarinas looked on at the monsters and worried about the stats. They could destroy their monsters this turn.

"I now banish Infernal Gainer so Twister can attack twice!" Jaden called "Now, attack!"

"Reveal trap! MIRROR BIND!" Sarina called out, raising her trap card

"What?" Aster and Jaden called out.

"Oh no!" Jaden realised his mistake as the trap activated and reflected the attack!

Dasher and Twister's reflection appeared in the mirrors and reflected the attacks right back at them, destroying the two HERO monsters and opened up two more mirrors on Full Moon Mirror.

 **Full Moon Mirror**

 **3 - 5**

"Real smart, Jaden." Aster snapped

"Bite me, Aster." He frowned and knew he messed up. 'Damn it.' He didn't have any more monsters to play. "I end my turn."

He stated simply 'I hope my defence can hold.'

"My turn." Sarina 2 spoke, drawing her card and then to the field. "I play Call of the Haunted, bringing back my own spirit." she said

Summoned back to the field was Silver Spirit Sakyo.

And the weak monster was right in attack mode not that it mattered considering Aster and Jaden's defences

"Silver Spirit Sakyo, attack!" Sarina 2 ordered her monster. "Attack Jaden!"

Her monster charged forward, Jaden clenching his teeth as he thought over his options quickly

"Reveal faced down! A Villain Emerges!" Jaden called out, raising one of his faced down cards.

"What?" Sarina 2 asked in shock.

"Here's how the card works, you have to randomly choose a card in my hand and if it's a monster I can special summon it!" Jaden showed his hand, consisting of one card.

"But-but that means!" Sarina realised

"I summon, Evil Hero Diver!" Jaden special summoned his monster from his hand.

 **Evil Hero Diver**

 **WATER, Fiend/Effect, Level 4**

 **1600/1400**

"And here's the second part, when Diver is summoned to the field, I gain one 'Evil Hero' card from my deck to my hand!" Jaden followed up, looking through his deck and selected a monster.

His fingers slid through his cards, grasping one and pulling it out of his deck

"I now activate a facedown!" Aster called "Secondary Emergence! If a card is added to my hand during my opponents turn I can banish one monster from my grave and I can special summon monsters to the field from my hand equal to the monsters my opponent controls! You control two monsters so I will special Summon Destiny Hero Defender!"

"And I'll summon Evil Hero Deadly Nightshade!" Jaden added

"Defence mode!" both called, darkness and light swirling around them

 **Destiny Hero Defender**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **100 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Deadly Nightshade**

 **EARTH, Level 4, Fiend/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

Sarina 2's eyes widened, her monster soon stopped its attack due to the change of the field.

"Fine." she hissed

"My turn, DRAW!" Aster drew his card and looked at it.

*elsewhere *

Blair was back at the GAME shop, looking at her deck. What she saw, those dragons...It was just surreal.

But it WAS real. In her hand she had two cards:

The Claw of Hermos and The Eye of Timaeus.

Two 'Legendary Dragons'.

She had never heard of these cards before

'What ARE these cards?' She thought to herself, looking over the text and pictures.

The text was vague, not really saying an effect. But she somehow understood what they meant

'Okay, Timaeus fuses with monsters...and Hermos makes monsters that act like equip cards.' She thought to herself, dumbing down the thought process.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Tea asked as she walked in with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes. I... What are these cards?" she frowned

Tea put the mugs of hot chocolate down and looked at the cards. "Wow, those are a blast from the past." Tea whispered

"Wait, you KNOW these cards?" Blair asked in shock

"Of course, Timaeus and Hermos. These were cards Yugi and Joey used a long time ago." Tea answered

"They did?" Blair blinked

"Yes. And...and a LOT of heartache during then." Tea answered sadly, passing the cards back "A rather memorable time, for both good and bad."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Blair apologised, not meaning to bring up bad memories

"You didn't." she assured "This cards, as well as a third one named Critias, where once the three ancient knights of the kingdom of Atlantis."

"Yeah, there WAS a third. But it passed through Hao and teleported elsewhere. Where to, I don't know." Blair responded

...

"Wait, ATLANTIS?!"

"Yes, Atlantis. It was a WHOLE ordeal which will require Yugi, Seto AND Joey to explain it alongside me." Tea nodded, rubbing her ear.

"... Oh... Wow..." She blinked

"Now, let's just have some hot chocolate...Considering our evening was an unmitigated disaster." Tea passed a mug to her.

"Okay." she nodded

*back at the duel*

Aster and Jaden were keeping the two Sarinas on the robes. Their defences were holding up and her monsters were too weak to destroy them.

In front of Jaden and Aster where three monsters, all in defence mode

 **Jaden and Aster:**

 **7200**

 **Evil Hero Diver**

 **WATER, Fiend/Effect, Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Destiny Hero Defender**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **100 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Deadly Nightshade**

 **EARTH, Level 4, Fiend/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

And on the two Sarina's fields were Silver Spirit Ukyo and Sakyo, a defence monster and Full Moon Mirror with 5 counters on it.

Aster looked at his hand and kept his sight on the two.

'Sarina. I don't know what this is. But I know what I'm about to do.' Aster thought. "I summon, Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!" He called out, summoning his monster to the field.

 **Destiny Hero Diamond Dude**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

'What is THAT supposed to do?' Jaden wondered

"I activate his effect." he stated, the top of his deck glowing

The card sent to the graveyard was Card of Sanctity, so on his next turn everyone would draw up to six cards.

On their teams next turn, Jaden's turn

"Diamond Dude, attack!" Aster called

Diamond Dude raised his arms and shot out a barrage of diamonds at Silver Spirit Ukyo.

 **Silver Spirit Ukyo**

 **800**

 **Diamond Dude**

 **1400**

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **6100 - 5500**

 **Full Moon Mirror**

 **5 - 6**

"GAH!" The two gasped as they were hit back by Aster's monster

"I end my turn." Aster answered

"My turn. Draw!" Sarina 1 drew her card, her field now exposed except for her Full Moon Mirror. 'I have to destroy those monsters. Full Moon Mirror is close to activation.' She thought to herself. "For now I will summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Jaden called

And now, emerging from Aster's graveyard, was Card of Sanctity. All the duellists on the field now had a fresh hand of 6 cards. 'Let's see...Oh. Yeah.' He thought with a smile

"Get ready for some trouble, girls." he commented

The two Sarinas looked at Jaden and so did Aster. What was he planning to do?

"I activate my Deadly Nightshade's effect, discarding one card from my hand to add Dark Fusion from my grave to my hand."

With that, Jaden gained his 'Dark Fusion' but also sent a 'Hero' card from his hand to the graveyard. More specifically, Necroshade.

"I now play my Dark Fusion." he said "Sending Evil Hero Deadly Nightshade on my field and the FIRE monster, Burstinatrix, in my hand to the grave."

The power of Dark Fusion erupted from the card, sending the two monsters from his hand and field to the grave. Making a large molten figure rise. "Rise, Evil Hero from the flames, burn all in your battle barrage. Come forth! Evil Hero Lava-Gunner!" Jaden proclaimed, summoning the monster to the field

 **Evil Hero Lava-Gunner**

 **Level 7, FIRE, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Oh no!" The Sarinas gasped as she saw Jaden's monster

CLICK, CLICK!

Lava Gunner clicked her rifle and took aim at Sarina 1

"Attack with Volcanic Bombardment!" Jaden roared

"Trap activate, Fake Roar!" Sarina 2 called "Your Lava-Gunner may be immune to card effects for the turn, but everything else isn't! This card redirects your attack, destroying Destiny Hero Dasher and deals piercing damage!"

"What?" Jaden snapped as Lava Gunner's 'Volcanic Bombardment' was stopped and redirected.

Dasher yelled in pain, destroyed and dealing damage to Jaden and Aster

 **Lava Gunner**

 **2800 ATK**

 **Dasher**

 **1000 DEF**

 **Jaden and Aster**

 **7100 - 5300**

"Damn it, Jaden!" Aster snapped

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Jaden snapped

The two Sarina smiled, having defended themselves from the attack and also turned tables on the two.

Jaden turned back, glaring at the 'twin' fortune tellers and looked at his hand for his second phase.

He quickly set two cards, two new counters appear on Full Moon Mirror

 **Full Moon Counters**

 **6 - 7**

"My turn. Draw." Sarina 2 smiled as she looked at her hand.

Sarina 2 set a couple of cards faced down and summoned one card in defence mode.

"You done?" Aster asked, light swirling around him as he reached for his deck

"I am." Sarina 2 nodded, allowing Aster to draw.

"Great." He answered, drawing his card, the light helped guide him to his deck

Shine!

"When did I have this card?" he blinked

In his hand was a new trap card, 'D-Fusion'.

"I've never seen this before." he frowned lightly in confusion

"What's wrong?" Sarina 1 asked

"Um, nothing." He answered and looked at his cards. He played the new trap card from his hand face down, playing also Destiny Hero Dunker on the field in defence mode.

 **Destiny Hero Dunker**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **1200 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"End turn." he stated simply

"My turn. Draw." Sarina 1 spoke, drawing her card. 'Soon, we can summon THAT monster.' She thought. 'But for now.' "I activate the trap card Embodiment of Apophis. But it won't stay on the field for long, because I summon the monster 'Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta'!"

Summoned to the field was a slender woman dressed in a white and lilac kimono, long silver hair and a full face mask that looked like a kitsune.

 **Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta**

 **Level 6, LIGHT, Fiend/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"How does that work?" Jaden frowned

"I will explain, my faced down trap card is a 'Trap Monster' when activated it becomes an actual monster; level, attribute, type and all. And since it was a special summon, I could use it for a tribute." Sarina explained "My monster's ability only works on another card in the graveyard, so you needn't worry. But I will attack Aster's 'Destiny Hero'!" Sarina 1 responded, ordering her monster to attack.

Nayuta raised up a hidden fan from within her kimono and caused a great rush of wind at Dunker.

"Activate trap! D-Fusion!" Aster proclaimed

"What?" Both Sarinas gasped

"This card allows me to fusion summon a Destiny Hero monster using Destiny Heroes I control!" Aster explained as he held his hand into the sky "Diamond Dude! Defender! Combine!" the two monsters jumped into the air, becoming large orbs of darkness that spiralled together and burst into an explosion of light "A fated Hero go diamond, A Hero of stone, combine through the paths of time to become a new Hero from the light! FUSION SUMMON! Come forth from the depths of prophecy, emerge from the shadows: Destiny Hero Dangerous!"

Summoned to the field was a large bulky human with demonic-like horns on his chest and shoulders, a burning red flame-like mask covered face, a large purple cape that seemed to merge from his deep purple skin, red claw-like fingernails and side-horns on the shins of its legs.

 **Destiny Hero Dangerous**

 **DARK, Level 6, Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

"I now activate Dangerous' quick effect!" Aster added

"What does that do?" Sarina 1 asked in shock

"I send one card from my hand deck or field to the graveyard. And all my Destiny Heroes gain 200 ATK for each one in my graveyard!" Aster proclaimed

"But first, I must discard one card from my hand." he added, picking one card and setting it in his grave "I send my Destiny Hero Doom Lord from my hand, discarding it as cost." he then pulled his deck out of its holder, spreading the deck and looking through them quickly "Destiny Hero Dreadmaster, join your brethren to assist your team mate." he added, placing one of his strongest D-Heroes into the grave before he placed his deck back into his Duel Disk where the machine shuffled it quickly

A light shone from Aster's grave, phantoms appearing around Dangerous

"I do not stop my attack!" Sarina 1 ordered, before she realised how many phantoms appeared around the fusion monster

Nayuta continued to aim her attack at Destiny Hero Dangerous, changing the direction of her attack in order to cause some battle damage when...

 **Destiny Hero Dangerous**

 **2000 - 3400**

 **Destiny Hero Dunker**

 **1200 - 2600**

The monster raised his arm, caching the attack as no damage was caused

"Hehe." the monster smirked as it tightened his hand around hers, pulling her close... And pulling her into a bear hug that was literally crushing her

The monster squealed in pain, her body bending and breaking

Nayuta screamed as she was being crushed in Dangerous' arms and was destroyed, shattered like sugar glass.

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **5500 - 4700**

 **Full Moon Mirror**

 **7 - 8**

Both Sarinas and Jaden were in shock. Was THIS the true power of the Destiny Heroes?

A power that could rival even the Evil Heroes?

'Jaden.' Yubel whispered, frowning that his confidence seemed shaken because of Aster's new cards

Jaden looked at his hand and then to the field.

"I activate my trap card." Sarina 2 stated simply "Silver Spirit Last Resort. I banish either one or two monsters from the graveyard and summon one monster from my deck, this is treated as a tribute summon."

"What're you summoning?" Aster asked as he took charge as two monsters where banished from the two's graveyard with Sarina 1 drawing a card from the middle of her deck

"We summon thee! Being from beyond the darkness, rise upon our field and form! Come forth 'Dark Creator'!" Both Sarinas proclaimed as Sarina 1 summoned their Ace monster.

Summoned to the field was a large dark-grey-skinned monster, hulking arms by its side with near black claws, its chest bore a single yellow eye overlaid with purple flesh and spikes acting like a Venus fly trap's mouth.

 **Dark Creator**

 **Level 10, DARK, Fiend/Effect**

 **3000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"... Ew." Jaden joked

"And now, it is still my turn." Sarina 1 spoke.

"Meaning you can attack if you want." Jaden responded

"Now, let us destroy your Lava-Gunner!"

The monster's eye widened and shot out a blast of dark energy right at Lava-Gunner, blasting it to smithereens.

Jaden grunted as his monster was destroyed and dealt damage to them both.

 **Dark Creator**

 **3000**

 **Evil Hero Lava-Gunner**

 **2800**

 **Jaden and Aster**

 **5300 - 5100 - 4400**

 **Full Moon Mirror**

 **8 - 9**

"H-How? How did we lose MORE?" Jaden asked in shock

"It is because of our 'Dark Creator', when it destroys a monster in battle, you lose an extra 700 life points." Sarina 1 answered

"I now end my turn." she smirked

"My turn." Jaden responded, drawing his card. 'That monster is dangerous.' he frowned, checking how many cards everyone had in their hands to help strategies

Sarina 1 had 5 cards, Sarina 2 had about 4.

Aster had 4 cards as well.

Jaden had now 7 cards, more than a full hand.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Evil Hero Deadly Nightshade!" Jaden explained "And then I play Dark Calling, banishing her and my Diver for a fusion summon!"

Jaden sent his two monsters from his field and sent them to the banished zone, allowing him to summon his monster.

"Emerge, Evil Hero New Moon!" he called

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **DARK, Level 8, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

Jaden slammed his monster card down onto the field and summoned his card.

"Impressive, but you still do not have enough ATK to destroy my Dark Creator." Sarina 1 spoke calmly.

"Then I will just take down that Spirit of yours!" Jaden countered 'I couldn't risk using CosomoFreeze, who knows what other effects it might have.'

Sarina 2's eyes fixed on New Moon and seemed to get a small smile on her face, but due to the distance, it was a little more than a worried look.

"Attack, Crescent Cross!" Jaden ordered

New Moon leapt up and slashed down with his descending legs, slicing the Silver Spirit in half and destroying it.

 **Full Moon Mirror**

 **9 - 10**

Finally, all 10 eyes of Full Moon Mirror were open, all shining like reflective mirrors.

"At last." Both Sarinas smiled

"Huh?" the two blinked

"You've completed the requirements for our spell card." Sarina 1 answered and removed the card, but the hologram emitted a bright reflective light.

"With Full Moon Mirror sent to the graveyard, we can now play 'Infinite Fiend Mirror'!" Sarina 2 followed up, gaining a card from her deck and activated it.

"'Infinite Fiend' what?" Aster asked

As the field spell was activated, the field gained four spectres holding mirrors. All of them reflecting the Dark Creator.

And appearing on the field were copies of Dark Creator, filling both Sarina's fields.

All ten monster spaces filled

"...Oh. Shit." Jaden blinked in realisation.

 **Dark Creator Tokens**

 **3000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Great strategy, Jaden." Aster rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Like you knew that would happen!" Jaden snapped, the two glaring at each other

"...Are you two going to keep at each other's throats?" Sarina 1 groaned and snapped at them.

"Huh?" the two blinked, a bit confused and shocked

"I thought you two were better than this!" Sarina 1 continued

"Stop, you'll blow it!" Sarina 2 hissed

"...Is she talking to us or her herself?" Jaden asked Aster.

Aster shrugged, it looking like the visual representation of a person having an argument with themselves

"I thought you would have been working together." Sarina 1 frowned

"I said stop!" Sarina 2 snapped

Both sides stopped the duel, but it wasn't over yet.

There was growling and anger/annoyance on all sides

"...Is this a test?" Jaden asked as he finished growling.

Screeech!

"Um, what?" Aster asked

"Wh-What do you-?" Sarina 2 asked

"This is all a test isn't it? You're testing us in order to beat Sartorius; right?" Jaden asked as he was clearly pissed... And Aster soon joined him

"Is that true, Sarina? Is all this a test?" Aster asked his sister figure.

"Yes." Sarina 2 frowned

Both Aster and Jaden frowned at the two. Being put in this situation, exhausted from running and hungry because of those fans...This was just the end of it.

"This duel isn't over." both growled

"You'll still continue?" Sarina 1 asked

"Yeah, we are." Aster nodded

"You can't win." Sarina 2 frowned

"You think that?" Jaden asked

"We KNOW that. Our Dark Creator and Dark Creator Tokens cannot be destroyed in battle and deal 700 points of damage for every monster it destroys in battle. You cannot win." Sarina 2 answered

"On our next turn we wi..."

"There won't be a next turn!" Jaden and Aster called, Jaden setting two cards as he ended turn

"Very well. Draw!" Sarina drew her card. "Dark Creator Token, attack! Destroy New Moon!"

"I activate Threatening Roar, ending your battle phase!" Jaden replied

"So fast." Sarina 2 whispered

"My turn, DRAW!" Aster drew his card. "I activate the effect of my Destiny Hero Malicious in the grave, banishing it to special summon another copy of it from my deck."

 **Destiny Hero Malicious**

 **DARK, Level 6, Warrior/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"What now?" Sarina asked

"Now I tribute Malicious, Dunker and Dangerous to special summon a very special monster from my hand!" Aster stated simply. "Come forth, my strongest monster! The Demon Leader of Destiny! Destiny Hero Dogma!" He removed the three monsters from the field and summoned the card to the field. It was a dark brown and black armoured monster with large bat-wings, a horned helmet, chains around his shoulders and a large spike-sword embedded in its right arm.

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Effect**

 **3400 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"I now attack one of your tokens!"

"But our Tokens cannot be destroyed in battle!" Sarina 2 responded

"You STILL take damage though!" Aster responded as Dogma stabbed into one of the eyes of the Dark Creator Tokens, not destroying it, but giving it one bad corneal injection.

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **3400**

 **Dark Creator Token**

 **3000**

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **4700 - 4300**

"I now end turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Sarina 1 spoke, drawing her card

"Dogma's ability activates!" Aster called out

"Huh?" Sarina asked in shock

"Since Dogma was special summoned last turn, every one of your standby phases your life points are halved!" Aster pointed out.

"What?" Sarina 1 & 2 gasped as their life points were whittled down

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **4300 - 2150**

"That's strong." Jaden smirked at him

"And you're lucky I didn't use him in our LAST duel, Jaden." Aster answered with a cocky grin.

Sarina 1 looked at her hand and observed the field. She had to get rid of Dogma, but her Dark Creator and the tokens couldn't do much.

"End turn." she hissed

"My turn. DRAW!" Jaden drew his card and the power of the Gentle Darkness swirled around him

"Yes! Hey Aster, can I borrow Dogma?" Jaden smirked

"Finish this." Aster nodded

"With Elemental Hero Nechroshade in the grave, I can normal summon a level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without tribute. So I call forth Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden explained, the sleek white hero emerging on the field

 **Elemental Hero Neos**  
 **2500 ATK**

"And now I activate Super Polymerization, discarding one card from my hand to fuse Neos with Destiny Hero Dogma!" Jaden added, calling dramatically as he activated the newest card

"WHAT?!" the two Sarina's gasped

"Hero who guides destiny!" Aster chanted as Dogma broke down, flowing into Neos' body

"Become one with the New Hero from the stars!" Jaden chanted as Neos began to glow, lightning sparking around the form

"Unite and become the Ultimate Hero who creates destiny itself!" the two called as one "FUSION SUMMON! Level 12; Ultimate Hero Neos Dogma!"

The figure was a dulled silver humanoid with heavy black armour, burning red eyes and spike blades on both arms, inky black wings, chains looped around its neck and waist; its hands and feet were armoured with dried-blood claws.

 **Ultimate Hero Neos Dogma**

 **Level 12, LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **5500 ATK/ 5500 DEF**

"F-Fifty-" Sarina 2 whispered

"Five hundred?" Sarina 1 followed up

"Now, Neos Dogma's first ability activates. You lose half your life points!" Jaden pointed out.

"What?" The two gasped in shock

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **2150 - 1075**

"NEOS DOGMA!" Aster proclaimed

"DEEP SPACE STRIKE!" Jaden followed up

Neos Dogma flew into the air, targeted the original Dark Creator and flew down, aimed right into the eye of the original.

 **Ultimate Hero Neos Dogma**

 **5500**

 **Dark Creator**

 **3000**

 **Sarina 1 & 2**

 **1075 - 0**

Both Sarina's screamed as the duel was now over and the hologram of the second Sarina vanished. All that was left was the real Sarina as they appeared back in the woman's dressing room

"Err...What?" Jaden blinked in shock, seeing that they were in this large dressing room.

Aster went over to Sarina's side, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she smiled

Aster sighed in relief as he helped her up.

"So, I guess we passed?" Jaden asked

"Yes, you did. Albeit a bit rough around the edges." Sarina answered calmly.

'Not the first time a girl's said that to me/you.' Jaden and Yubel thought together, looking at each other.

"You two are ready." she nodded

"Thank goodness." Aster sighed in relief.

"A king of darkness. A Lord of light. Together you can defeat the monster that hides in my brother." she smiled

"We intended to do that before all this mess started." Jaden responded, rubbing his stomach, quietening his stomach causing Aster to punch his arm

Jaden grunted and rubbed his arm. 'Dick.' He thought, directing it at Aster.

"I'm sorry about him." Aster apologised

"It's fine, Aster. I know he doesn't mean to be rude." Sarina answered

"And I know you've had a long evening."

"Very true." Aster sighed.

"Let me escort you back home." Sarina offered generously.

"Oh no, we-" Aster responded, trying not to be rude to his sister-figure.

"I insist." Sarina answered "We can take my limo."

"You have a limo?" Jaden asked with a smile

*Time Skip*

"Thanks for the lift, Sarina." Aster waved as they drove up to the GAME shop.

"Of course." Sarina nodded

"Bye." Jaden followed up. "...Want to come in?" he offered

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose." Sarina responded

"Nah, it'll be fine." Jaden answered. "Plus I'm sure my mother would love to have her fortune told."

"Oh, well. Thank you, Jaden." Sarina stepped out of the limo and sent it away.

Aster sighed as this now transpired...but they were tired, hungry and needed a nap.

"We're home." Jaden spoke as they walked through the door.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Sorry, after all the reviews I've fixed it.

DragoonSensei: *Shrugs* maybe they didn't pique your interest.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Everyone was back at the Muto GAME store, either sleeping in from exhaustion from the past couple of days or up working on their decks

Tomorrow they were going back to the island

"So, Kaiju monsters. Sounds scary." Jaden spoke as he and Syrus were standing by the front of the shop, looking out to the city.

"Yeah. He was real tough."

"And my sister getting a new fusion form...Wish I could've seen it." Jaden answered, thinking in a platonic and duellist manner. "Would have been awesome."

"She definitely was. Heck even Faye got in on the duel. Without her I would've lost." Syrus explained

His daughter was sleeping peacefully, sucking her thumb

"Atta girl." Jaden smiled gently and nodded. "Gonna have to go back to Duel Academy soon."

"Tomorrow. Morning." Syrus yawned "At least we gave Sheppard the time to clean up Crowler's mess."

"Yeah...Can't believe it took me a YEAR to figure out he sent that bloody letter." Jaden sighed and berated himself

"Well to be fair, we thought he wasn't stupid enough to try that." Syrus tried to assure his brother in law and best friend

"I guess." Jaden nodded. "But still, the lipstick."

And the two shuddered in disgust.

"Yeah. Fucked up." Syrus agreed "How's Hao?"

"He's fine, I was worried about him but...He's fine now." Jaden answered

"And Aster? You teaming up with him?" Syrus asked

"We've. Come to an understanding." Jaden responded "But he'll help us now... His powers confuse me a bit."

"How so? YOU'RE the King of Darkness. What's he got?" Syrus asked

"His powers seem to be exactly like mine... Only light instead of dark."

"Great, that's ALL we need. MORE 'Light'." Syrus sighed.

"I think he's MUCH more gentle, Syrus." Jaden answered, having explained it.

"Exactly." Yubel said as she appeared

"I guess." Syrus sighed

"There are two sides to Light and Darkness." Yubel explained "We are fighting the Corrupt, Destructive form Light. And like that Light, there exists a Destructive Darkness. What Jaden wields is the Gentle Darkness. Back in the times of the original war there was a kingdom a lot like ours which used the Gentle Light. It appears that Prince has been given second life like the original Haou and his Asuka, who are now Jaden and Alexis."

"Okay, I get it now." Syrus answered before yawning again

"We should head off now." Jaden answered

"Yeah."

"I'll take him to my room." Dee appeared and took Syrus away.

"Dee, wai- and they're gone." Jaden sighed with a shake of his head and a small smile

He facepalmed a bit, holding back a smile

"Let them be, it's their 'honeymoon period'." Yubel answered

"Yeah, I know." Jaden sighed and headed inside.

*Time Skip*

Everyone from Duel Academy was gathered at the docks, waiting for a large ship to arrive

"I see the reds aren't here." Some of the White Dorm students.

And out came a refreshed Sartorius. Ready to reclaim what was his.

The White Dorm Students bowed to their master, who was soon followed by a dead-eyed Seika, cold and unfeeling. She was like an emotionless robot, ready to duel at her master's notice.

Suddenly an even LARGE limo pulled up, covered in KaibaCorp logos

The students looked on in shocked, worried about WHO was in there.

Seto Kaiba? His brother Mokuba?

WHO?

The door opened slowly. Seto walking out alongside Jaden, his parents, Alexis, Blair, Syrus and so on

"Hey everyone." Jaden casually waved to their shock

Kaiba glared at Sartorius, making the Light controlled person to flinch in fear as he remembered his previous decimation at the hands of the president of Kaiba Corporation

"Thank you for the lift, Mr Kaiba Sir." Syrus thanked him as politely as possible, while also being intimidated by him

"Thank you." Alexis nodded

"Flanagan." he commented seriously

"Y-Yes?" Blair froze and looked up at him

"... Keep a close eye on those dragons." he said calmly, but matter of factly

"Yes. Yes, sir." She gulped and nodded

Seto nodded, turning to Jaden

"Yeah?" Jaden asked as Kaiba held his hand out

"Oh." He blinked and took his hand and shook it.

"Wipe that scum from my school." Kaiba ordered

Sartorius flinched as he heard that.

"I'll send him across the bay." Jaden smiled as his eyes glinted with Darkness.

"Good." Kaiba nodded before he turned to the Light. Behind him you could almost see his three trusty dragons snarling in protection and rage

The members of the Light, even Sartorius, took a step back because of the pure will Kaiba emanated

The sound of the ship's horn sounded, letting everyone know it was about to dock.

"Pray I don't need to return to my school." Kaiba growled before he returned to his limo, the dragons snarling lightly

"...He seems nice." Alexis joked at that.

"He is when you get to know him." Yugi nodded

"Stay safe; okay, son?" Tea asked as she kissed her 'baby boy'.

"Mum-mum. S-stop. Stop. You're embarrassing me." Jaden groaned.

Haou made a series of noises, as if trying to copy his father

"See? Even Haou's making a fuss." Blair commented, hushing him.

Tea just smiled and began to smother her grandson with kisses

"ALL ABOARD FOR DUEL ACADEMY!" The captain proclaimed through the speakers.

"We've got to go, mum." Jaden rubbed his cheek.

"Okay, stay safe and don't get hurt." Tea answered

"Will do." he smiled

The group soon boarded the ship, all headed back to Duel Academy.

The ship departing from the docks, starting its six hour journey

"I guess we should get comfy." Syrus commented as he pulled his luggage to a room

"Yeah, guess we should. As comfy as we can get on a ship filled with White Dorm students." Jaden responded

"I need to check on my deck for a while. Bye guys." Blair spoke up, going to her own room.

"I'll help her." Alexis nodded and followed

"I've got Haou. Come on, buddy." Jaden answered, pushing his son

"Da!"

Jaden began to smile at that, happy to hear that his son was speaking.

"Jaden. No. He's too young to start learning Duel Monsters." Syrus joked

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" Jaden blinked and stuttered

"You totally were." Syrus laughed.

"..."

And the two started laughing

*Elsewhere*

Both Alexis and Blair were working on their decks, and Blair having shown Jaden's Fiancee her Legendary Dragon cards.

"Incredible." Blair commented

"Yeah, it seems like it. Have you thought of a strategy with it yet?" Alexis asked

"No, I haven't yet. I only JUST got it." Blair answered "Both Critias and Tameus."

"Well, let's try and fix that." Alexis answered

"Huh?" Blair blinked, Alexis grinning as her eyes flashed silver

"Oh." Blair gulped nervously.

*Time Skip*

The ship had travelled back to Duel Academy, with little duelling going on. On the orders of Sartorius, since he didn't want his cult to be defeated by Jaden or Alexis.

One duel that was going on was one that just started. Alexis and Blair Vs two white dorm students

 **Blair and Alexis**

 **8000**

 **White Dorm Students**

 **8000**

"Ladies first, boys." Alexis drew her card. A small streak of silver followed her card, making her smirk "I summon Cyber Tutu." she called "As well as two cards facedown."

 **Cyber Tutu**

 **EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 3**

 **1000 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"My turn." The first guy drew his card. "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode."

 **Giant Rat**

 **Earth, Beast/Effect, Level 4**

 **1400 ATK 1450 DEF**

"And I'll lay a card faced down." The first boy finished off

"My turn." Blair drew her card and looked at her hand.

"Come on out, Maiden In Love!"

 **Maiden in Love**

 **Light, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 2**

 **400 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"Huh? Really? A second weak monster?" The second White Dorm boy asked He drew a card, laughing "I play Luster Dragon!"

 **Luster Dragon #1**

 **WIND, Dragon, Level 4**

 **1900 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"I'll play a card faced down and end my turn." The boy answered

As he ended his turn and Alexis drew a card, his face down glowed and activated "My trap now activates! Luster Double! This allows me to special summon a Luster monster if I didn't battle during my turn! Come on out Luster Dragon 2!"

 **Luster Dragon #2**

 **WIND, Dragon, Level 6**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"You know, it's getting kinda repetitive." Alexis frowned

"What do you mean?" The second boy asked

"You slamming down hard on how 'weak' our monsters are, while you guys have 'strong' but vanilla cards." Alexis answered.

"You haven't seen anything yet." he commented

"Yeah, like I haven't heard THAT before." She remarked as she looked at her hands

"Okay." she grinned "I summon Cyber Fencer." she said simply

 **Cyber Fencer**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, Level 4**

 **1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Appearing on Alexis' side of the field was a slender woman wielding a gold-hilted rapier wearing a silver and dark blue skin-tight uniform.

"I now attack! Destroy his Giant Rat!" she called

Her monster charged, its blade glowing as it pierced the oversized rodent

"Ah!" the guy flinched as his life points dropped

 **White Dorm students:**

 **8000 - 7200**

"What?!" the students yelled

"My Cyber Fencer deals double battle damage." Alexis explained as Giant Rat's effect activated

"Either way, I get to special summon an EARTH monster with 1500 ATK or less. I summon, Millennium Shield!" The first duellist responded summoning a strong defence monster in attack mode, as per to Giant Rat's ability

 **Millenium Shield**

 **EARTH, Warrior, Level 5**

 **0 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"Nice move." His partner smiled

"Thanks." He responded

"I end turn." Alexis frowned. She sent a glance at the Maiden in Love 'Maiden is weaker than my Cyber Tutu. Normally Tutu can attack directly if she is the weakest monster on the field. I played her too early.' she thought. She wasn't used to playing tag duels, she realised. She didn't take Blair's deck into consideration with her move

"My turn. Draw!" The EARTH White Dorm student proclaimed. "Heh, I switch my Millenium Shield to defence mode. And summon this monster, Chainsaw Insect!"

 **Chainsaw Insect**

 **EARTH, Insect/Effect, Level 4**

 **2400 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"I now attack Maiden in Love!"

Maiden in Love stood her ground and anticipated the attack, getting her body torn up by the Insect's chainsaw pincers.

 **Chainsaw Insect**

 **2400**

 **Maiden in Love**

 **400**

 **Alexis and Blair**

 **8000 - 6000**

"Ha! One quarter down!" The Earth White Dorm smiled. "Now, the one benefit you get is that you can draw one card."

"Thanks." Blair sighed and drew her card.

POINK

A small pink heart appeared on Chainsaw Insect's face. Maiden in Love's ability had activated.

"My turn now." Blair drew her card for the start of her turn. 'Okay, let's turn this around. I don't like that dragon being there.' She smiled gently at her hand. "I summon 'Knight of Love Lv 3' to the field!"

 **Knight of Love Lv 3**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, Level 3**

 **1100 ATK/ 900 DEF**

"Another weak monster?" The WIND White Dorm student asked

"You saw that now. But I activate 'Level Up!' exchanging my Lv 3 Knight for a Lv 6!" Blair proclaimed as she activated her card

 **Knight of Love Lv 6**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, Level 6**

 **2500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Nice." Alexis smiled

Blair nodded and looked at the field. 'Dragon or Insect.' She thought, looking at Alexis, hoping for a tell to see if she wanted to attack one or the other but the Queen didn't say anything

'Well. Okay.' She thought. "Knight of Love, attack Chainsaw Insect!" She called out

The Knight nodded, brandishing his blade and leapt and struck at the giant insect monster, slicing it in two

 **Knight of Love Lv 6**

 **2500 ATK**

 **Chainsaw Insect**

 **2400 ATK**

 **WIND and EARTH White Dorm students**

 **8000 - 7900**

"Damn it." The EARTH Duellist frowned. "Now you get another card."

"Right." Blair nodded and drew her card "And I end turn."

As Blair said that, she sent her Knight of Love Lv 6 to the graveyard.

"The hell are you doing?" The WIND duellist asked

"Simple, I'm summoning this! When my Knight of Love Lv 6 destroys a monster in battle I can special summon Knight of Love Lv 8!" Blair proclaimed as she summoned her newest monster

 **Knight of Love Lv 8**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, Level 8**

 **3100 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

'Damn it.' The WIND duellist frowned and drew his card

"I play Ancient Rules, a card which allows me to special summon one level 7 or higher Normal Monster from my hand! Come forth, Luster Dragon 3!'

"Wait, what?" Blair asked in shock

 **Luster Dragon #3**

 **WIND, Dragon, Level 8**

 **2900 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

This dragon was a mighty red beast, with four wings and red gems bursting from its skin

"And now I banish all three of my dragons!" he called as he took the three cards and put them in his pocket, grabbing a card from his extra deck "Descend now! Luster Hydra!"

 **Luster Hydra**

 **DARK, Dragon/Effect/Level 10**

 **3800 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

It was an almost translucent multiheaded hydra creature. Sparkling like a purple prism with long fangs a ruby in his chest and onyx claws "His effect activates." the white student explained "During the battle phase and damage step all effects are negated, and no cards can be activated! How's that for 'raw power'?! Refraction Inferno!"

The mighty beast roared as it unleashed a rainbow of light from its mouth, DESTROYING Maiden In Love!

Maiden in Love screamed as she was evaporated by the dragon's flame and striking over a quarter of the duo's health.

 **Luster Hydra**

 **3500**

 **Maiden in Love**

 **400**

 **Alexis and Blair**

 **6000 - 2900**

Blair felt the blast shake her down to her core, immediately feeling the guilt that she left one of her weakest monsters out.

"Blair!" Alexis called out as her partner took all that damage.

Blair was on her knees, shook to her core as one of her favourite monsters was destroyed so easily by this guy.

"You know, considering that you're SUPPOSED to be the best in school. You're playing like a freshman." The EARTH Duellist berated the pair.

"That's it!" Alexis snarled as she drew a card

A streak of silver came from the card and she looked at it. "I play Polymerization."

"What for? 'Cyber Blader'?" The WIND Duellist asked

She sat there and spread her legs, letting her cock away back and forth

"No." she frowned "I fuse together the Cyber Fencer on my field with the Cyber Ribbonist in my hand!" Alexis called

"The hell? What are you making?" The EARTH Duellist asked in shock

"My Cyber Whip-Knight!" she called

The two Cyber monsters on Alexis' side of the field disappeared and flew into the vortex, summoning a new monster.

Dressed in blue armour with silver accents, wielding a fencing sword with a whip-blade combo, she had dark purple hair and visor.

 **Cyber Whip-Knight**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Level 8**

 **2900 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

"Ha! That thing can't beat my Luster Hydra!" The WIND Duellist laughed before his smile turned to a frown

 **Luster Hydra**

 **3500 - 2800**

"THE HELL?!" He shouted

"While my Cyber Whip-Knight is on the field all non-LIGHT monsters lose 700 ATK points." Alexis pointed out. "And that's just its passive ability."

The monster slashed with its whip, almost like a dominatrix

"Then what's next?" The WIND duellist asked

"This, I equip a spell card!" Alexis answered, almost slamming the card into her duel disk.

"Now, Cyber Whip-Knight. Attack! Kill that Hydra!" Alexis commanded

The monster slashed its whip, wrapping it around the monster and pulling it towards the blade

 **Luster Hydra**

 **2800**

 **Cyber Whip-Knight**

 **2900**

 **WIND and EARTH Duellists**

 **7900 - 7800**

"Just chipping away, aren't you?" The EARTH duellist jeered

"And now Whip-Knight's second ability activates. You guys lose half of the destroyed monster's original ATK points." Alexis called out

"WHAT?" The WIND Duellist snapped as the whip-blade slashed against his face

 **WIND and EARTH Duellists**

 **7800 - 6050**

"Bastard!" the EARTH user hissed at the other

"Shut up. We've still got more life points." The WIND Duellist responded "It's your turn anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Draw!" The EARTH duellist drew his card. 'Okay, no monster I have can take on that thing without having some BIG ATK.' He thought 'Or... Something clever.'

"I switch my faced down monster from defence to attack." He spoke, switching his card up. "And my Millennium Shield to ATK."

"What? What's he doing?" Blair whispered

"I play the spell card, Shield and Sword!" The EARTH Duellist called out, activating the spell card.

There was an aura that surrounded his two monsters

And not only that the monsters on Alexis' and Blair's side of the field were affected too.

 **Millennium Shield**

 **0 - 3000 ATK**

 **Big Shield Guardna**

 **100 - 2600 ATK**

 **Cyber Whip-Knight**

 **2900 - 2600 ATK**

 **Knight of Love Lv 8**

 **3100 - 2100 ATK**

"NICE!" The WIND duellist smiled "Now attack!"

"I activate Doble Passe! To protect Knight of Love!" Alexis called

The duellist blinked in shock as they saw Big Shield Gardna change attack targets. turning right at Alexis.

 **Big Shield Gardna**

 **2600**

 **Blair and Alexis**

 **4900 - 2300**

"Are you fucking crazy? You MUST be crazy!" The WIND duellist laughed

"Now... Knight of Love attacks you directly, returning the favour." Alexis hissed weakly, ignoring their comment. She was still unuse to her powers after all

The Knight glared and sped at the WIND duellist wielding his blade and stabbed the man in the dick in retaliation for being mouthy bastards

 **Knight of Love Lv 8**

 **2100**

 **WIND and EARTH duellists**

 **7800 - 5700**

"OH!" The WIND duellist squeaked, holding his crotch before he fell face first into the floor

"MILLENIUM SHIELD, DESTROY THAT BITCH SWORDSWOMAN!" EARTH roared, pissed

The Shield lifted itself and landed down onto Cyber Whip-Knight, crushing it with its weight.

 **Millennium Shield**

 **3000**

 **Cyber Whip-Knight**

 **2600**

 **Blair and Alexis**

 **2300 - 1900**

Alexis grunted as now her monster was destroyed, leaving Blair to pick up the slack

"Alexis!" Blair called out

"I'm fine. It's alright." She responded only to slip as the heel of her boot broke, falling to her knees

"Ow! Hnn!" She winced, thinking her foot was sprained

"Alexis!" Blair gasped in worry

"I'm fine, just end this; okay?" Alexis answered, rubbing her ankle. "I know you can do it."

"O-Okay. My turn. DRAW!" Blair nodded and drew her card.

And to her shock...she drew it. Her Dragon card!

'You. You're here.' She thought and saw the Dragon shine in her hand. "Okay. Let's do this!"

"Huh?" The two Duellists asked

"I summon to the field: Dragon of Love Lv 4!" Blair summoned the small Dragon to the field.

"What? Seriously? What's that gonna do?" The EARTH duellist asked, not worried since his own monsters original ATK was back to normal. Even then the ATK difference was small.

"But I'm not done yet. I play, The Claw of Hermos!" She played the card from her hand...and the duel disk sparked, summoning an all-powerful creature. A large red scaled dragon with yellow claws and spines, blue leathery wings and a powerful roar.

The two White Dorm duellists backed up in fear, seeing this magnificent creature before them.

Hermos looked behind him and stared at Blair. Her reflection in his eyes as he in hers.

Blair nodded, reinforced with this new vigour. "I use Hermos' ability and combine him with my Dragon of Love!"

"You can't do that!" The WIND duellist called out

"Watch me!" Blair answered. "Hermos, let's show them!"

Hermos roared and began to fuse with the small dragon, a vortex much like Polymerization was created and from it a new weapon was summoned.

A specialised composite bow shaped liked an 'X' with a heart motif and a dragon's claw holding the arrows in place.

"What the HELL is that?" The EARTH Duellist asked in shock

"This. Is Aphrodite's Bow!" Blair pointed out as the card appeared on her side of the field.

 **Aphrodite's Bow**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"And here's how it works, while on the field it can equip itself to one of my monsters and that monster is treated as a 'Dragon' type!" Blair began her explanation, the bow equipping itself to Knight of Love and gained draconic wings. "But that isn't all, my equipped monster can attack ALL of your monsters at once!"

"Wh-what the-?!" The EARTH duellist gasped in shock

 **Millennium Shield**

 **0 ATK**

 **Big Shield Gardna**

 **100 ATK**

 **Knight of Love Lv 8**

 **3100 ATK**

"Let's go! Knight of Love Lv 8, Eros-Draconic Arrow!" Blair called out. "FIRE!"

The Knight of Love pulled back his thread and two arrows appeared in the nock and were released, penetrating the two shields and straight into the EARTH duellist, flinging him back and into the floor.

 **EARTH and WIND Duellist**

 **5700 - 0**

 **WINNERS!**

 **BLAIR AND ALEXIS!**

There was a massive explosion, sending the two white dorm students flying back

The Knight growled as he looked at them, huffing as he had claimed victory.

"Thank you." Blair whispered as the card vanished and Hermos returned back to her.

"Whoa. That dragon packs a wallop." Alexis commented as she managed to get up and onto a chair. "... Trying to walk with a broken heel is damn near impossible." she muttered, holding the chunk of shoe in her hand

"Sorry." Blair apologised.

"Not your fault." Alexis responded

"Can I help?" Blair offered.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded, wrapping her arm around Blair's neck "Mind helping me to my room so I can grab a new set of boots?"

"Yeah, no problem." Blair answered and helped her to her room even though Alexis was taller than her by a head

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're approaching Duel Academy. ETA, thirty minutes." The captain spoke through the intercom.

"Damn it." She whispered, biting her thumbnail. She had just sat down from pacing for about ten minutes.

"Crap! Need to hurry!" Blair gasped

"I know, I know. I can hop." Alexis added

*time skip*

The students disembarked, leaving the boat and back onto the shore, going back to their dorms but right now, headed to the Academy to itself.

Jaden walked down the ramp, Alexis and Blair at his sides

"Easy, we got you." Blair helped her.

"I'm not an invalid, Blair. It's just a sprained ankle." She answered

"We know, but we can't help it." Jaden responded making her kiss him

"We'll go see Fonda and we'll get some ice on it. Okay?" Blair added

"Guys? Little help?" Syrus asked, as he was pulling his luggage and pushing Haou in his pram while the baby laughed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: *Passes a cookie*

To any and all 'Guest' reviewers who just leave 'Please update' on the day the story has a new chapter: Fuck you. We can't crank these out EVERY SINGLE DAY! We're working on different stories all at once and if your review is just 'please update' I'll just delete them.

jedimasterb10: Well, some White Dorm members are actually good duellists...despite being mind-controlled.

darianmckee94: 1: Good question. 2: They already know, grandparents **always** know.3: Depends on the Duel Monster.

Super zetsu: I'm sorry for the lack of updates in some of my older stories. Grey and I work on many stories and I apologise for keeping the stories you want updating. We **plan** to get to them, but in the mean time, I hope you enjoy these stories.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Darkchaser: Or both. The dracofile

presea221: Could you... **PLEASE** break up your reviews?! That is LITERALLY a wall of text so dense we can't fucking read it to even TRY and answer it! Paragraphs exist for a reason!

SargentEpsilon: Luster Hydra ignores all monster effects when it attacks.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Ping pong, winner

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We are in the Girl's of the Academy, Alexis currently has ice on her sprained ankle.

"How're you feeling, Lex?" Mindy asked her friend.

"Just twisted it." Alexis assured "Those boots where getting worn out, should have threw them out ages ago."

"That's good, means WE can go shopping." Jasmine smiled as she sat next to her on the bed.

"'Any excuse', right?" Alexis responded

"You know us, so well." Mindy answered

"I'm a size eight." Alexis pointed to her feet.

"We'll go and get some. Straps?" Jasmine offered, asking about the type of shoe.

"Sure."

"Okay, we'll see you later. Okay?" Mindy added, giving Alexis a quick hug.

"Sounds good." Alexis nodded and let them get up.

Alexis smiled as she saw her friends walking away, knowing that this shopping trip would be as much as a date for the two as the three getting to hang out

'Enjoy it you two.' She thought to herself.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Can I come in?" Fonda's voice asked as she popped through the door.

"Yeah, of course." Alexis nodded

"How's your foot doing?" Fonda asked as she walked in

"Better, since you helped sort it out." Alexis shuffled herself to a more comfortable position. "It wasn't even that bad. I just had trouble walking with that broken boot. And my foot only twisted slightly."

"Well, maybe now you'll be more careful in choosing your footwear." Fonda answered. "How was Domino?"

"It was great. I met Jaden's family." Alexis responded

"What were they like?" Fonda asked

"They were really nice. Supportive." Alexis answered. "They loved Haou."

"Who can't love him?" Fonda smiled proudly

Alexis nodded at that.

"By the way, I got this card a few days ago. Do you know what it is?" Fonda asked, getting out the Fang of Critias.

...

"What the hell?!" Alexis yelled

Fonda flinched at that, rubbing her ear without Critias in hand. "I take it you DO know what this card is."

"That's a dragon that Seto Kaiba used when he fought against a cult called Doma! Blair has Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler's cards!" Alexis explained

"Interesting. But if **I** got one; why does Blair have two?" Fonda asked with intrigue.

"She said that Yugi's card was for Seika, but it didn't choose her because of the White Dorm." Alexis answered

"This is strange." Fonda commented

"We live in a world where Duel Spirits exist. This is the LEAST strange thing yet." Alexis answered

"Yeah, but why us?" Fonda wondered.

"Maybe you were chosen? I dunno. After all this 'predestined' crap, I don't know." Alexis answered

"Maybe we should speak to Blair?" Fonda asked

"Sounds like a good idea." Alexis answered, getting up, her foot feeling better now. "... I need to get some more boots."

"Would you like to borrow a pair of mine?" Fonda asked

"I'm sure we're not the same size, Fonda. But thank you." Alexis responded

"Just need to order a few more. But Min and Jasmine are going shopping with me later." she nodded

"Good to know, it's good that you three are still good friends." Fonda added

"Yeah, it is." Alexis nodded "I mean I do feel a bit like a third wheel since they are like... So in love. But they are my best friend so I can put up with it."

"I know how it feels. Like how Jaden has to share the love between us all." Fonda agreed.

"He's not the only one who shares it." Alexis smiled and kissed her, shocking the teacher

Fonda's eyes widened in shock, not really realising that Alexis was swinging this way.

The Obelisk student broke the kiss, some saliva connecting their tongue

"How was that?" Alexis teased as she got up. "What do you think? 6? Maybe 7 out of 10?"

"Yes..."

"Guess I've got a ways to go." Alexis answered to herself. "But anyway, I wouldn't worry about Critias. I'm sure he'll be a good addition to your deck. I've seen Hermos in action."

"You sure? Because the card has no text on it." Fonda frowned

"I checked Hermos and Timaeus with Blair. Neither one of those has text. But still she played it and it made an amazing combo card." Alexis reassured her. "Trust your cards, Fonda."

Fonda nodded, completely confused about how that would work

"Come on, let's go. You'll figure it out." Alexis answered

Fonda nodded, the two heading to the Slifer Dorm

"I wonder how Haou's doing with his dad?" Fonda pondered. "I know he's a heavy sleeper."

"Jaden or the baby?" Alexis joked

"Yes." Fonda laughed

Alexis giggled, the two going to Blair's room

"Knock, knock. Can we come in?" Alexis and Fonda knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Blair called

The two walked in and saw that Blair was reconfiguring her deck as she sat there in her shorts and stockings and nothing else

"Err...Are you gonna put a top on?" Fonda asked as she inadvertently saw Blair's bosom.

"What? We're all dating the same guy." Blair shrugged "And Alexis has been up close and personal with them."

"Ah." Fonda blushed and coughed gently

"So, what're you doing?" Alexis asked

"That last duel we almost lost. I got too comfortable with my Maiden in Love strategy." Blair answered "I need to work out how to cover for my weakness. To help stop effect negation and destruction effects."

"Well, that's some good insight. Want us to help?" Alexis asked

"Sure."

"Okay, where do you need help with?" Fonda asked, sitting down and looked at the cards only to remember why she and Alexis where there, pulling out Critias.

She sighed to herself and showed it. "Do you know what this is? Alexis said you had one. Hermos; right?"

"Yeah. Hermos and Timaeus." she nodded, showing the cards

"And you used Hermos before. Right?" Fonda inquired

"Yeah, just on the boat." She nodded. "I fused it with my Dragon of Love Lv 4 and got a powerful fusion card. Which acted like an equip spell."

"Do you think Critias and Timaeus will act the same way?" Fonda asked

"I don't know; like I said, it was the first time I used Hermos was on the ship." Blair answered when the three cards began to glow

"Oh my god!" Fonda's eyes widened in shock.

"This is. New." Blair gulped

The light soon died down and showed the trio a large crystal like palace interior.

Three massive pedestals that had dragon claw marks on the floor were below them as they floated in the air.

Around them, the three dragons flew

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' Fonda looked on in shock as she tried not to scream

The three softly landed before them and looked at them. Timaeus with his one eye, Critias with his missing fang and Hermos with a severed claw.

"Welcome, chosen Duellists and the Queen of Darkness." A voice telepathically spoke to them.

The voice coming from the green dragon

"The-The dragon's talking." Fonda gulped, intimidated by the green dragon

"That is true. But we will NOT harm you, Fonda." The dark blue dragon responded as it brushed its snout against her

Fonda flinched before calming down and patted the snout.

"You're...Our dragons?" Blair asked

"Of course." The three nodded

"Why did you call us?" Alexis asked

"It is about Seika, your roles in this. And how we can help." Hermos answered "And why we are getting involved in this conflict."

"You can help out with this?" Alexis asked

"Correct. Though I cannot save anyone right now. For my chosen duellist is under the control of The Light of Destruction." Timaeus answered solemnly.

"The reason for us being involved with this battle in the first place." Critias hissed "The Light of Destruction... The thing that destroyed Atlantis."

"Wait, what?" The trio of women asked in shock.

"Atlantis existed?" Fonda asked

"Of course it did." Hermos responded. "We were its knights."

"But... Weren't you involved with a fight against something called Oricalcamlose?" Alexis asked

TRIP!

CRASH!

The three Dragons fell right on the floor in an anime prat-fall.

"Huh?" Alexis blinked, the three shocked at that

"Ori-CHAL-cos!" The trio yelled, their heads turned into super-deformed forms.

"God, that STUPID king." Hermos groaned.

"Okay! Okay!" Blair raised her arms

"Sorry!" Alexis apologised

"ANYWAY..." Ciritias sighed and calmed down.

"We're here to fight against and defeat that terrible light." Timaeus added

"The Orichalcos was an extension of the light. A more subtle invasion and conquer its method." Critias explained "The Orichalcos God being a powerful Duel Spirit turned into the light's slave."

"Are you serious? A powerful duel spirit?" Alexis groaned

"It was as powerful as the three Egyptian gods... It is now dead."

"Combined or...?" Blair asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter now. But right now, we're needed." Hermos reassured her

"And I need my partner back." Timaeus added "We shall defeat the one behind our enemy, the puppet master."

"Sartorius and the Light." The two duellists agreed.

"You've been silent, Fonda." Critias looked at her gently. "Are you okay?"

"I know I've had over a year to get my head around this, but...Dragons, prophetic duels, primordial things that will destroy everyone...It's just too much. I mean, I'm not MUCH of a duellist. I've faced Jaden a few times and won, even going against some of the students. But I'm not sure how I'm going to fare up against them." She admitted

"Fonda... You've got a degree in duelling. You bet Jaden. You're amazing." Alexis assured

"...Thanks, Alexis. I needed that. I just have one question though." Fonda asked Critias

"Ask away." Her dragon responded

"How the frig do I play your card?" She tried to reach for it, but it wasn't there.

*Elsewhere*

The three girls blinked, finding themselves back in Blair's room

"Well, THAT was an experience." Fonda held her head.

"Got all your answer?" Alexis asked

"Yes, thanks. You know, you-"

"Were there." Blair and Alexis finished up.

In Fonda's and Blair's hands were the three Dragons.

"Good." Alexis sighed... Before she held back a snicker

"Why're you laughing?" Fonda asked

"Blair." she commented, pointing at the bluenette... Who was still shirt and bra-less

...

"EEK!" Blair covered her breasts and blushed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped "Stupid pervy dragons!"

"I DOUBT they were looking at your breasts, Blair." Fonda reassured her.

"Really? I'm sure TIT-maeus was ogling me!" Blair responded

...

Alexis and Fonda began to laugh, hugging Blair

Blair mumbled as she was being hugged by the older women.

*Elsewhere*

We find Mindy and Jasmine preparing for their date/shopping trip

"What about these?" Mindy suggested, showing a pair of flat-heeled boots.

"Yeah, they'll show off your ass." Jasmine nodded, the two only dressed in their underwear

"Awe, thanks." Mindy giggled as she got dressed

"Go with the black dress." Jasmine suggested "It matches your hair and makes your eyes stand out."

It was a high necked black dress which stopped at her knees, sleeveless and backless

"Well? What do you think?" Mindy asked, spinning around gently.

"Ooh you look so beautiful." Jasmine whisperer lovingly

Mindy blushed and twirled her fingers playfully, being cute and embarrassed

"Okay, my turn." Jasmine nodded, looking at the clothes options

She hummed to herself, flicking through the clothes before picking some out that she thought would look good.

She slipped on a tight blue shirt and some jeans

"What do you think?" Jasmine asked, showing off her style

"Wow." Mindy blinked

"I take it that you like?" Jasmine asked as she smiled

"Uh-huh." Mindy nodded. "Hey...Is that?" She pointed as she saw Jazz walking around

"Jazz, yeah. Well, she's welcome; you know. Even IF she's in the White Dorm." Jasmine responded. "Let's just leave her alone."

Mindy nodded, the two walking out of the Blue Dorm and calling Alexis

"I wonder if she's got her phone on her?" Mindy wondered

"Hello?" Alexis asked

"Hey, Lexi. Want to go out with us?" Jasmine asked kindly as she and Mindy walked to the Girl's Dorm

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm just with Blair at the minute, I'll be there." Alexis responded

"We'll meet you at the mall!" Mindy smiled

"Straight to the mall, gotcha." Alexis answered and hung up.

"Well, we know where WE'RE going." Jasmine laughed.

"Food court?" Mindy joked

"Yeah, we can hang out there until Alexis gets to us." Jasmine laughed, kissing her cheek.

Mindy giggled, the girlfriends walking off arm in arm

*with Jaden*

"BURP!" Haou burped loudly.

"That's my boy." Jaden smiled as he patted his back while resting him on his shoulder. "Such a big guy, you're getting." He brought him around and saw his face, making his son smile a toothless smile.

He was alone in his dorm, his cards around the room

His Duel Spirits wanted to help, but he asked if he could do this on his own.

They were watching

And it was a good thing too; they were seeing their king grow up into a fine person.

Into a fine father

"Now, let's...Ease. You. Over." Jaden tip-toed over his cards, putting his son in his highchair.

His son cheered, clapping at the act

"Thank you, thank you." Jaden bowed playfully, acting silly for his son; before kneeling down and picking up his cards.

"He really is adorable." Yubel smiled, leaning against a wall and using her tail to distract and entertain the child

"He is. And thanks, Yubel." Jaden answered. "You've been the biggest help."

"I love you and little Haou." Yubel smiled

Jaden just nodded, not needing to say a thing. After he put all his cards together, he kissed the Duel Spirit on her lips.

"No fair!" Mana complained

"We deserve some love too." Berenice added as she and Cleo appeared

"And you'll get some. Promise." Jaden responded as he started kissing them

"Thanks, Jaden." They responded.

"What're you going to do now?" Yubel asked

"I think just...rest. Until something happens, I guess." He admitted as he looked at the key

"The war isn't over." Yubel frowned

"Yeah. I know." He admitted

He ran his thumb over the device, sighing

'This will end, soon.' He thought to himself. 'I can do it.'

*Time Skip*

"Hey girls!" Alexis waved as she neared Mindy and Jasmine

"Hey, glad you could make it." Mindy waved

"I promised; didn't I?" Alexis responded

"Time for a girls' shopping trip!"

"Calm down, love. We've got plenty of time." Jasmine answered

"Let's go!" Mindy cheered, leading the way excitedly.

"So, either of you ever have a crush on me?" Alexis joked as she and Jasmine followed the raven haired girl

"Err..." The two blushed and tried to stall for time and an answer.

"Wait... Did you?" Alexis blinked in shock

"No!" The two responded in unison with massive blushes

Alexis blinked in shock at this response. Honestly...She didn't know HOW to respond

Especially since she'd seen that sort of embarrassed denial before. She was honestly flattered

"Guys. I won't get mad. Okay?" Alexis reassured them making them huff lightly

"Oh, now I've done it." Alexis groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" They asked

"I didn't mean any offence or anything." Alexis explained "I didn't mean to make this awkward."

"Well...It's a little awkward. But, we're still friends." Jasmine answered

"Plus Lexi... You ARE hot." Mindy pointed out "I think every student in the school has had a crush in you at some point."

"Was that before or AFTER the 'Miss Duel Academy' contest?" Alexis joked

"DEFINITELY before." Jasmine answered with a smirk.

"But that contest defiantly made the crush bigger." Mindy giggled "We only realised we where both gay when we both realised we were checking you out."

Alexis blinked and held her forehead. "Well. Okay then." She answered simply as she realised she was the reason they got together

"You feel okay?" Mindy asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Let's go out shopping." Alexis nodded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Wait and see.

Imperial-samaB: Different universe, same multi-verse.

Shadow Thorn6: Of course, the dude is awesome.

Hellsink Bathhall: Well...duh.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Skull Flame: All we did was add the Light of Destruction part. People miss so much lore and character but only watching the dub

presea221: I had been asking nicely for the past five chapters and you ignored our requests and just wrote even longer reviews. We can NOT hold a conversation if we cannot read what you wrote because there is a massive block of text which blends it all together and gives us headaches/strains our eyes. So you do not get to go on a high horse at me losing my temper when I have been asking nicely for the past month and a half. So have a good day and have fun being blocked.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Just wait.

 **Author's Note:**

Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you have a great time tonight. And remember:

#It's terror time again!#

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following day, the School had gathered at the Academy's main halls for an announcement that Chancellor Sheppard had issued for everyone.

The entire school had gathered. A massive sea of white which ended in small streaks of blue, yellow and red

"Ahem, good morning everyone and welcome. I'm glad to see the entire school body here. I've got an announcement to make, Duel Academy is starting a new tournament." Chancellor Sheppard proclaimed

The words 'new tournament?' flowed through the hall, with some of the students actually excited for it. Mostly Jaden and some of the White Dorm students, seeing an opportunity.

The later excited for spreading the light

"Now, before the tournament can begin, there are some rules." Chancellor Sheppard followed up. "Each student will be given ONE of these medals." He held up a silver medal in his hand emblazoned with a 'GX'. "Students will duel each other in order to win medals and become champion of the tournament. Alongside other students and duellists from off the island."

"Wait... More than just the students?!" Jaden grinned

"This tournament will consist of not only students from this academy, but other Academies also. Even duellists who rank in official tournaments." Chancellor Sheppard explained. "Invitations have already been given out and the tournament will begin within the week, when all have arrived."

Jaden was clearly excited, grinning almost insanely as more and more news was given

"Now, prepare yourselves. Get your decks ready. And good luck everyone." Sheppard finished up.

As he finished this, several teachers' assistants walked around handing out medals

One per student, and everyone getting ready.

"Well, looks like we'll have to duel each other soon." Syrus spoke, looking at Jaden.

"Possibly. But we won't know." Jaden answered "For now? Let's hold off that for as long as possible."

"Sounds good." Syrus nodded and clicked the medal on the inside of his jacket.

"Good luck." the best friends smiled

Over with Alexis, she looked at the medal and then at the White Dorm students. They had the majority. They'll sweep through the remaining students with such ferocity.

Luckily she had her power of darkness. She could free them, she could help any of them she beat in a duel... If they were stupid enough to attack her

'Don't worry. We'll fix this.' Alexis thought to herself.

"Looks like this'll be a fun tournament, Lexi dear." a familiar teasing male voice commented from behind her

She turned around and looked in shock as standing there was her brother Atticus

"Atticus! Oh my god!" Alexis gasped and hugged him.

"Hey sis!" he smiled

"When did you get here?" She asked

"And spoil the surprise?" Atticus laughed "I've been hiding out in Cammy's Castle since this Light mess started."

"I'm glad you're back...But that's a good idea." Alexis answered

"Still taking part in this tournament." he reminded

"Well, good luck. Okay?" Alexis responded

"Thanks, you too." Atticus added

*time skip*

The students were all getting ready for the tournament. It was going to be spectacular.

Last minute deck checks, heading in different directions

Syrus was walking out of the Slifer Dorm. Jaden was...

"Is he not done yet?" Alexis asked

"He's gone." Syrus admitted

"Huh?" Alexis blinked

"As soon as he got back, he grabbed his deck and bolted." Syrus admitted

...

"Of course." Alexis sighed

"That's my brother. If it's one thing he enjoys more than women and his son, it's duelling." Dee sighed and joked.

"Agreed." they all nodded

"So. Who first? I doubt you two are going to duel each other." Dee asked

"No way. Not happening." Syrus responded

"Yeah, MUCH too awkward." Alexis agreed

"Go our own directions?" Syrus offered

"Yeah, sounds good. May the better duellist win." Alexis agreed and extended her hand to Syrus.

"Yeah. That I can agree with." Syrus answered, shaking her hand.

The two shook hands and went their own way

"You think he'll be alright?" Yubel asked Alexis.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Syrus." She smiled

*with Syrus*

Syrus continued to walk, looking at the medal in his jacket. He was going to do his best.

His ears picked up, hearing branches being crushed under foot

"Um, hello?" Syrus asked, before he saw a person come from the brush

It was a woman clad in the uniform of a Light dorm student

"Ah, Syrus Truesdale." The girl smiled.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked

"I'm here. To show you The Light." The girl smiled, activating her duel disk.

Syrus gulped and frowned, raising his Duel Disk

"Duel!" The two called out."

 **White Dorm Student**

 **4000**

 **Syrus**

 **4000**

"Ladies first." She spoke as she drew her card. "Hmm. I play these two cards faced down and activate this spell card: Foolish Burial."

She searched through her deck and smiled, sending a monster card to the graveyard.

"Now I play Fire Princess in attack mode and end my turn." She smiled, ending her turn.

 **Fire Princess**

 **Level 4, FIRE, Pyro/Effect**

 **1300 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"Okay, my turn. I draw!" Syrus called out and drew his card.

"Activate faced down, Solemn Wishes. This card allows me to gain life points every time I draw a card." She smiled

'Oh no. I-I know this combo!' Syrus thought in shock. He had to quickly get this over with. He knew that the second trap would be something to make her life points rise while lowering his. But he had to risk it. Summon a monster or monsters strong enough to take it down and damage her.

"I summon Heli Magician on the field in attack mode!" He called out, summoning his monster to the field.

 **Heli Magician**

 **Level 4, WIND, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Thanks to his ability, I can summon one level 3 monster to the field!" Syrus called out, summoning his second monster. "Come on out, Rescue Magician!"

 **Rescue Magician**

 **LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, Level 3**

 **1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Oh, okay." The girl smiled, letting it happen.

"Now I activate, Hyper Wand. This raises my Rescue Magician's ATK by 500!" Syrus added the card. In rescue Magician's hand, a new wand appeared and raised the monster's attack.

 **Rescue Magician**

 **1200 - 1700 ATK**

"Uh-oh." She frowned cutely.

"Heli Magician, attack!" Syrus called out

"Reveal faced down. Draining Shield. Your monster's ATK becomes my life points." She smiled. "And Fire Princess' ability kicks in."

 **Heli Magician**

 **1400**

 **Fire Princess**

 **1300**

 **White Dorm student**

 **4000 - 5400**

 **Syrus**

 **4000 - 3500**

"ARGH!" Syrus grunted as he was licked by the flames of Fire Princess. "I'm. Not done yet. I attack with Rescue Magician! Go!"

Rescue Magician nodded and using Hyper Wand, he raised it and shot out at Fire Princess

 **Fire Princess**

 **1300**

 **Rescue Magician**

 **1700**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **5400 - 5100**

"No~! Why're you so mean?" The White Dorm girl pouted as she was knocked down.

...

"What?" he blinked

*with Bastion*

Bastion was looking at his medal tucked in his white jacket. 'I have to make my duel look good. Whoever it will be.'

He thought, having to focus on not blow his cover

The first person he saw...was a fellow Ra student. Nervous as all heck, like he was trying to get away from any of the White Dorm students.

He walked off towards a cliff side

"Ah, hello there." Bastion spoke, looking at an Obelisk Blue

"Huh?" They blinked

"Care for a friendly duel?" Bastion asked and offered even as he played into his 'society of light' facade

"A duel? It'd be for these medals, wouldn't it?" The Obelisk student asked, getting their duel disk prepped

"Of course it would." Bastion nodded

"Sure. Just a friendly game." The Blue responded

"Duel!" both called

 **Bastion**

 **4000**

 **Obelisk Blue Student**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off." Bastion spoke, drawing his card. He gave a small smile and played three cards faced down. "I summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!"

 **Amazoness Swords Woman**

 **EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"And with that I end my turn."

"My turn, DRAW!" The Obelisk Blue called out. "I summon UFO Turtle in defence mode and play two cards faced down."

 **UFO Turtle**

 **FIRE, Machine/Effect, Level 4**

 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"End turn."

*elsewhere*

Jaden was running around the island, trying to find people to duel...but with an island FULL of people, he was finding NO-ONE. "Guys? Come on!"

He yelled "I just want a duel!"

*with Blair*

Blair was walking around, duel disk by her side and ready to duel anyone.

"Hey there, Red. Care for a duel?" A cocky duellist asked, striding towards her

"Huh?" the young bombshell blinked, turning to the guy

It was a White Dorm student, ready to duel against her. "Well?"

"Yeah, okay. Sounds fair." Blair answered

"And after you see the Light, maybe we can get to know each other?" He smiled

"...I'm already in a relationship." Blair frowned and activated her disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Blair**

 **4000**

 **White Dorm Jerk**

 **4000**

"I'll start." He smiled and drew his card. "And I'll make you forget all about that loser boyfriend, sexy thighs! Come on out, Sexually Frustrated... I mean Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 4**

 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"And two cards faced down and end my turn." He smirked

"...Overcompensating." Blair whispered as she felt repulsed at his words. "My turn, draw!" She called out

Her hand at six, she glared at the weirdo

"Hmm. I summon a monster in defence mode and now I'll play a couple of cards faced down. That's my turn." Blair answered

"My turn, draw! Hmm. I summon Command Knight in attack mode!" The White Dorm student smiled, summoning this monster

 **Command Knight**

 **FIRE, Warrior/Effect, Level 4**

 **1200 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Command Knight**

 **1200 - 1600 ATK**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **1400 - 1800**

Blair's eyes blinked at that. 'Oh no!' She thought

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack!" He called out.

The EARTH warrior monster raised his sword and raced at Blair's faced down card, striking it...but it wasn't destroyed. Stopped by an egg with heart shapes on the shell, housing a small dragon.

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **1800 ATK**

 **Dragon of Love Lv 4**

 **1800 DEF**

 **Dragon of Love Lv 4**

 **1800 - 2000**

 **White Dorm Jerk**

 **4000 - 3800**

"Phew." Blair sighed in relief.

"How did that Dragon of yours get higher DEF?" The Jerk asked

"When my dragon is up on the field, all 'Love' monsters get an added 200 DEF, should be simple to follow." She responded

"I guess that was a nice move; but too bad for your face down. Mystical Space Typhoon, destroy the card on the left!" The White Dorm student pointed, raising his faced down card and destroyed her trap.

 **Blair**

 **4000 - 4500**

"What the heck? How!" He gasped

"'Grave Gift', when it's removed from the field I gain 500 life points. So thanks for that." She responded

"Grr...Fine. I end my turn." He responded

"My turn. Draw!" Blair drew her card and the duel continued.

*Elsewhere*

We find Jazz standing in front of the academy with a confident smirk

'I'm SO going to win and spread the Light and love~!' She thought to herself as she looked at all the boys to beat up

"We've brought some duellists for you, Jazz Thunder!" The White Dorm students proclaimed

"Yes!" she cheered, kissing their cheeks as she activated her duel disk "Thank you!"

The duellists looked and gulped, seeing one of the strongest duellists on the island and the SECOND strongest in the White Dorm.

"We-we don't want to face you, Jazz." One of the duellists panicked

"You should feel HONOURED to face the Duel Academy Idol!" One of the White Duellists snapped, grabbing his shirt.

"Now now, don't be mean." Jazz giggled

"Sorry, Miss Thunder." The White Duellist apologised and dropped him.

"Come now. If you win..." Jazz grinned before she whispered something into the guy's ear

The guy's eyes widened and his nose bled from hearing that. "O-Okay." He gulped nervously.

"Yay!" she cheered

"Alright. Duel!" The boy spoke, activating his disk.

"Duel~!" Jazz smiled

 **Slifer Student**

 **4000**

 **Jazz Thunder**

 **4000**

*Elsewhere*

Atticus and Camula could not believe the disgusting sight before them

A pair of overly romantic White Dorm members kissing while they were duelling.

"...Are WE like that, Cam?" Atticus asked in disgust.

"No, we are not." she flinched in disgust "Are we going to duel or are you going to suck face all day?"

"We can do both." The girl frowned.

"It's how we feel during a duel. Jaden and Alexis did a similar thing near the start of the year." The boy answered

"Yeah, but they where duelling EACH OTHER. Not a tag duel." Atticus pointed out

"Who's turn is it, anyway?" Camula groaned

"I think it's yours." Atticus answered

Camula nodded and drew a card

"I sacrifice my Vampire Lady and my faced down monster and summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Camula proclaimed and summoned her trump card!

The roaring rotting dragon that showed her bond with her love

"Oh no!" The two 'passionate' White Dorm students panicked

"You're screwed now." Atticus laughed

*Elsewhere*

Jaden was groaning now, he was looking around the Well now. Still, no duellists.

"Damn it." He frowned. "Not here either."

But then he heard something...Voices in pain. Coming from the well.

He blinked, following the voices

They were...familiar.

"Wait. Is that?" Jaden whispered, climbing at the bottom of the well. The Reject Well.

"Help. Please." The weak voices wheezed.

"The Ojama Brothers!" Jaden gasped and went to them. "What the hell?!"

"J-Jaden? That you?" Green asked weakly

"Please. Help." Yellow pleaded

Jaden frowned, jumping down

"Hey, good ta. See ya. Your Highness." Black groaned, their spirits only residing in their cards now.

"Don't worry, I've got you guys now." Jaden responded. "I guess Jazz threw you down here."

"Not. Not her fault." Yellow wheezed.

"That fortune teller guy. Made her." Green explained

"What do you mean?"

*Elsewhere*

We fly to the other side of the island, some of the teachers wanted to have a go in the tournament, so they were issued the same medals. Only Sheppard wasn't taking part.

And right now, Fonda was in the middle of a duel

 **Fonda**

 **2200**

 **Two faced down cards**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **1600**

 **Summoned Skull**

 **2500 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Your turn, Ms Fontaine." The White Dorm Student spoke

Fonda frowned at the poor child, wondering what had happened to come to this

'What can I do to help you?' She thought as she reached for her deck, unsure what to do.

THUMP, THUMP!

Her eyes widened and felt something resonate from the top of her deck.

"What? What is-?" She whispered as she drew her card.

"What's wrong, Ms Fontaine? Giving up?" The boy asked

And there, in her hand...Was her Dragon.

"Critias?" She thought as she stared at the blue bordered dragon card.

The card sparked a bit, 'talking' to her

"Okay. I play this card! Fang of Critias!" Fonda called out, playing her Legendary Dragon as her Duel Disk sparked, much like Blair's

She flinched, a massive burst of light emerging from her Duel Disk

Emerging from the light was the Fang of Critias. Roaring proudly as it was summoned.

The sleek armoured black dragon flapped its wings, roaring in dominance

"Wh-What IS that?" The White Dorm student asked in shock

"My dragon." Fonda answered simply, smiling at him.

"Wait, WHAT?! He can't do that!" The White Dorm student responded

"Just watch, I fuse Critias with my Nutrient Z to create my monster!" Fonda called out, combining Critias with her trap card.

The trap card flew up and fused with Critias and form a new dragon.

It now had dark purple wings, purple scaled armour over its body, deep blue eyes and a stylized 'A' on its chest.

"Come forth! Alpha Vaccine Dragon!" Fonda proclaimed

 **Alpha Vaccine Dragon**

 **Level 9, DARK/ Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **4000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"F-Four thousand?" He gasped

"That's right, Alpha vaccine Dragon, attack!" She called out. "Now for his special ability, whenever he attacks both players gain 2000 life points."

"Wait, seriously?" He asked as his lifepoints sky-rocketed

 **Fonda**

 **2200 - 4200**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **1600 - 3600**

 **Summoned Skull**

 **2500**

 **Alpha Vaccine Dragon**

 **4000**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **3600 - 2100**

"But that's not all." she smirked

"'Not all? What ELSE have you got?" The White Dorm duellist asked

Fonda replied by showing a card in her hand

"I activate the quickplay spell 'Reficule's Medicine'. This card deals damage to my opponent equal to the life points I gained this turn." Fonda answered, activating it.

 **White Dorm Student**

 **2100 - 100**

"And now I end turn."

The White Dorm student looked at his hand and deck...He had to try and turn this around. But anything he had would be VASTLY too weak to fight that monster.

"I set a monster." he said confidently

"My turn. Draw." Fonda answered, drawing her card and smiled. "I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One in attack mode." She summoned her monster.

 **Nurse Reficule the Fallen One**

 **DARK, Fairy/Effect, Level 4**

 **1400 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"Now, Alpha Vaccine Dragon, end this!" She called out

"But why? Your dragon is giving us life points." The White Dorm student commented

"True. But my Nurse Reficule's ability activates. Whenever you gain life points, SHE makes it so that you LOSE that many life points."

"B-But that means-" He gasped as his monster was evaporated and his life points dropped

 **Alpha Vaccine Dragon**

 **4000**

 **White Dorm student**

 **100 - 0**

 **FONDA WINS!**

Fonda smiled, watching as the student was sent flying for their own good

As the Critias fusion roared, another duel was wrapping up...with a similar Dragon Fusion about to happen on the field.

*Elsewhere*

 **Blair**

 **1300**

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK Mode)**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

 **Dragon of Love Lv 8 (DEF Mode)**

 **2400 ATK/ 3750 DEF**

 **Dragon of Love Lv 6 (DEF Mode)**

 **2000 ATK/ 3250 DEF (2500 DEF originally)**

 **White Dorm Jerk**

 **2100**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (ATK Mode)**

 **2200 ATK/ 1200 DEF (Originally 1400 ATK)**

 **Command Knight (DEF Mode)**

 **2000 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Command Knight (DEF Mode)**

 **2000 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

"I'm glad you can see my unbeatable wall of monsters. Even WITH that BDSM monster you've got." The White Dorm Jerk commented.

"You know. I'm kinda glad you're like this." Blair frowned

"Stunning? Suave? Sexy?" He asked cockily.

"Stupid. Cause I play my Claw of Hermos!" Blair called out, almost slamming the Legendary Dragon card in her hand to the field, causing it to spark and summon the red-scaled dragon.

"Hermos, let's do it! Fuse together with Dragon of Love Lv 6!" Blair called out. "And create 'Aphrodite's Bow'!"

 **Aphrodite's Bow**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Now I equip my Aphrodite's bow to my Malicious Edge!" Blair called out, using the fusion card like an equip spell card, transforming Malicious Edge into a draconic humanoid monster.

"What's the point? You can't get my life points down by much!" The White Dorm Jerk responded

"Yeah, but you're forgetting 'Aphrodite's Bow's' special effect. The monster equipped with it can attack ALL monsters on your side of the field!" Blair answered. "And since Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 ATK..."

"You. You can-!" The Jerk gasped

"Dragon of Love Lv 8, ATTACK!" Blair called out, her dragon attacking Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with a powerful flame.

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **2200**

 **Dragon of Love Lv 8**

 **2400**

 **White Dorm Jerk**

 **2100 - 1900**

"Now, Malicious Edge, ATTACK! Rain down your arrows! Ballistic Barrage!" Blair continued, Malicious Edge pulled back his bow and released arrow after arrow at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian; turning him from a Warrior to a walking pin cushion.

 **Malicious Edge**

 **2600**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **2200**

 **White Dorm Jerk**

 **1900 - 1500 - 1100 - 700 - 300 - 0**

 **BLAIR WINS!**

Blair grinned, watching as the man was sent flying

"Nice one guys." She talked to her friends.

Hermos roared proudly as he was separated from the bow.

*Elsewhere*

Syrus panted as he looked at the field before him

 **Syrus**

 **900**

 **Mystic Temple of Techromancy**

 **Dark Magician Girl (ATK Mode)**

 **3400 ATK/**

 **White Dorm Girl**

 **300**

 **Marshmallon (DEF Mode)**

 **300 ATK/ 500 DEF**

"My turn. DRAW!" Syrus called out, drawing his card.

He just had to deal piercing damage, turn it to attack mode, ANYTHING

In his hand...Was a monster. "Yes!" He smiled. "I summon, Sub Magician!" He summoned his monster to the field

 **Sub Magician**

 **Level 3, WATER, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"What does this do?" The White Dorm Girl asked with a frowning pout.

"I'll show you! Go, contact fusion!" He called out. "Dark Magician Girl! Sub Magician! Fuse together! Rise, Commander of the seas, Battleship Magician Girl!"

Summoned to the field was a light blue, dark blue and black uniform wearing Dee, wielding a battleship CANNON, under her arms! She was wearing a naval cadet's hat and an anchor motif leg-cloak.

 **Battleship Magician Girl**

 **Dark, Level 8, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

Dee spun the cannon effortlessly and caught it; like she was showing off.

"Dee, attack!" Syrus ordered, making her aim her cannon at the lower level monster.

"But why? My Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle." The girl answered

"Simple, Dee can deal piercing damage!" Syrus answered

"No! That. Damn BITCH!" The girl frowned and snarled

"Yeah and guess what." Syrus asked

"What?" The White Dorm Girl asked

"Bitches LOVE cannons!" Dee smirked and fired, shooting the blast straight through Marshmallon and hit her right in the stomach.

 **White Dorm Girl**

 **300 - 0**

 **SYRUS WINS...**

 **BITCHES LOVE CANNONS!**

The White Dorm Girl was flung back, leaving her medal behind and was knocked out.

"Oh~" Dee giggled and moaned, straddling the cannon and rubbing agaisnt it seductively

"Aren't I enough, Dee?" Syrus joked, feeling a little inferior compared to the cannon even though she was using it as a stripper pole or something, using it as a toy to do a show for him

"...Bedroom. Now." Syrus asked, getting hard under his trousers.

"Did you see under her skirt as she went flying?" she giggled

"Yes. And YOU aren't leaving much to the imagination." Syrus answered, taking the medal from the ground, kissing her.

Dee squealed and smiled

*elsewhere*

Jaden was sitting with the other Duel Spirits, helping the Ojama brothers out. "And that's it. Jazz dumped us down here after she got mind-fucked by that Sartorius guy." Yellow admitted, getting a bit stronger being around Jaden.

"I'll get her back. Promise." Jaden answered "I promise."

"Thanks, Your Majesty." Black added

"We'll help any way we can to get our Jazz back." Green added

"But what about the Black Scorpions?" Jaden asked

"Around. I think they're locked up in her room." Yellow answered

"Why?" Jaden wondered

"We're her true Duel Spirits. The Black Scorpions are like good friends." Yellow answered "We're the ones the Light wanted gone."

"Makes sense." Jaden answered

*Elsewhere*

Bastion was handily beating the Obelisk Blue student in their friendly match.

 **Bastion**

 **3300**

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **Level 4, EARTH, Beast/EFFECT**

 **2600 ATK/ 1900 DEF (Originally 1800 ATK)**

 **Tiana, Amazoness Champion**

 **EARTH, Warrior/Effect, Level 7**

 **2800 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

 **2 faced down cards**

 **Obelisk Blue**

 **700**

 **Soul Tiger (DEF mode)**

 **0 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **1 faced down**

"My turn. Draw." Bastion spoke, looking at the faced down card. "Amazoness Tigress, attack!"

"Reveal faced down, Gift of the Mystical Elf! This raises my life points by 300 for every monster on my side of the field." The Obelisk Blue called out before his Soul Tiger was destroyed in battle, having damage dealt too him by Tigress' effect.

 **Obelisk Blue**

 **700 - 1000 - 500**

"Tiana, take him out." Bastion called out, ending the duel.

 **Tiana, Amazoness Champion**

 **2800 ATK**

 **Obelisk Blue**

 **500 - 0**

 **BASTION WINS!**

The Obelisk Blue got to his knees, shaking in worry, thinking he'll be indoctrinated into the White Dorm...but no. He felt like himself and Bastion hand his hand outstretched. "Great duel." He smiled gently.

Bastion nodded, shaking his hand

"Guess. I guess I have a lot to learn." The Obelisk Blue answered humbly and passed the medal over.

"Agreed." Bastion said good naturedly "It appeared to me you have several dead draws in your deck."

"Do you tutor at all?" He asked

"I can. I mean AFTER the tournament." Bastion answered

"Great, thanks." He responded and left, going to the Academy or maybe his dorm.

"That was nice." Tania smiled

"I guess not ALL Obelisks are jerks. Some really want to be better." Bastion nodded

*Elsewhere*

The two had just decimated the two obnoxiously lovey-dovey duo in a fantastic flurry of attacks.

Right now they had their strongest monsters behind them

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red Eyes Zombie Dragon.

Roaring proudly, they disappeared as the duel had climaxed just moments before.

"We. Lost." The lovey-dovey duo groaned

"Well done, Cam." Atticus kissed his wife.

She moaned, breaking the kiss and brushing her fangs against his neck lovingly and seductively

"Hmm~, can't wait for tonight." She purred as Atticus went off and picked up the medals that they won.

"Neither can I." he smiled

*with Aster*

Aster was currently in the middle of a duel, facing off a White Dorm duellist...and things were VERY one sided.

 **Aster**

 **4000**

 **Bara, Striking Demon (DEF Mode)**

 **Level 11, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect**

 **3600 ATK/ 3900 DEF**

 **Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent (ATK Mode)**

 **Level 8, DARK, Fiend/Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 2550 DEF**

 **Sera, the Searing Descendant (ATK Mode)**

 **Level 8, FIRE, Pyro/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Three faced down cards**

 **White Dorm student**

 **1000**

 **3 Scapegoat tokens (DEF Mode)**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

 **Two faced down cards**

"My turn." Aster commented as he drew a card "I now activate Polymerization."

"What're you fusing? What CAN you fuse, traitor?" The White Dorm student asked

"I fuse together two of my Destiny Heroes together! To call forth my Destiny Hero Dystopia!"

A powerful black and purple portal appeared beside the Sacred Beast Daughters, summoning one of Aster's more powerful Destiny Heroes

 **Destiny Hero Dystopia**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Effect/Fusion**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Now Dystopia's effect happens, I select one of my level 4 or lower Destiny Heroes in my graveyard to deal damage to your life points. And the card I choose is 'Diamond Dude' 1400 ATK!" Aster proclaimed

"I. I lost." The White Dorm Student frowned and saw Dystopia reel back a punch and slugged him, making him fly.

 **White Dorm Student**

 **1000 - 0**

 **ASTER WINS!**

He didn't even have to use such an effect. He just had to summon a monster and he'd trample over his defences enough to win... But instead he showed his skill, winning without needing to attack

The student fell to the floor, the light leaving him

"Thanks, everyone." He smiled at the duel spirits who vanished. "You okay, kid?" and saw the former light student had passed out

"Must've been controlled for a long time." Leliel commented as Aster picked up the medal.

"Yeah, he must've." Aster nodded and looked at his cards.

He smiled down at the three gently, sighing sadly

"What's wrong?" Bara asked as she held his hand.

"... Dad..."

"We'll find who stole him from you." Sera reassured him, gently holding his cheek.

*Elsewhere*

"Yay!" Jazz cheered as she finished her final duel

She had finished beating 5 different duellists. Not only getting a head start in the tournament, but also getting more members in the White Dorm.

She held the medals tightly, bouncing in excitement as she gained more fans

"Thanks, everyone~! You've ALL been great!" Jazz answered

"Jazz! Jazz! Jazz!" the mind controlled white dorm students chanted

And not only the older White Dorm students, but also the recently defeated students she fought.

*elsewhere*

"GAH!" A White Dorm student screamed as he was flung away, knocked out and defeated by Alexis. She had beaten him.

She stood there with a hand on her hip, her hair flowing dramatically in the wind

"I win." Alexis stated calmly and took the medal from the floor. "I'm sorry for you." She frowned as she watched the power of her darkness free the student from the light... And she felt lightheaded once more

"Hnn." Alexis whispered as she held her head.

"Alexis? Are you alright?" Yubel appeared and asked in concern.

"Just not use to using my powers like this."

"Well, this is good practice to get used to them." Yubel admitted

"I know." she smiled

"Let's go, there're more victims to save." Yubel added

"Right." Alexis nodded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: They know who to avoid.

jedimasterb10: Glad you like the reference

Canadian Magus: We'll see.

LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: Thanks very much

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Hellsink Bathhall: What? Ghost just said it simply

Skull Flame: Its's a Yugioh Abridged joke

jedimasterb10: Well, Bastion has his work cut out for him.

Canadian Magus: He needs to be a REALLY good actor

SargentEpsilon: Because Critius is awesome. And Hermos uses a monsters type, not their name. So as long as it's used on a warrior, it'll be the same result

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The day continued on as normal, duellists trying to face each other while those eliminated were going to the Academy and staying out of the way.

And people were coming from ship and plane, all legal participants of the tournament that Chancellor Sheppard had set up

It was a duelling extravaganza unlike any seen before

Well, Battle City is the standard, but this was a HUGE deal.

And someone was taking a walk around the island for someone.

...And no, this wasn't Jaden.

Aster was on a search, he was sure that such a big competition would pull 'him' out of the woodwork

He was after a certain someone, someone he's been hunting.

The one who killed his father

'He HAS to be here. Or at least COMING here.' Aster thought to himself, looking out from the pier.

One day, soon

He tightened his grip on his arm, getting frustrated that he hasn't found him yet.

"Phoenix! I challenge you to a duel!" An older man called out, this man was an alternate championship winner.

"Huh?" Aster blinked

Turning around, Aster saw a 'rival', it was an older man with a grey beard, wearing a popped collar jacket, blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Donatello Brown, champion of the Silver Cup Tournament!" The man answered, pointing at him.

"...Oh yeah. I vaguely remember you. The Second Degree Tournament winner." Aster thought for a minute or so.

"WHAT?!" he hissed

Aster blinked and almost shrugged it off. He thought he was giving him a compliment. "Listen, if you're sensitive about that-" Aster apologised only to be interrupted

"WE ARE DUELING! NOW!"

"...Fine." Aster sighed and turned to him, activating his duel disk.

 **Donatello**

 **4000**

 **Aster**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off!" Donatello drew his card and looked at it. "I summon a monster in defence mode, then I'll play two cards face down. That does it for me."

"My turn, draw!" Aster drew his card

Aster now had a 7 card hand and he had the start of a plan. "I summon a monster in defence mode, and lay three cards faced down."

There was a soft wave of light, the cards appearing before him

Aster gave a small smile as he felt the soft light.

"My turn, draw!" Donatello called out, drawing his card. "I activate my faced down card: Frontline Base. This allows me to summon one Level 4 'Union' monster from my hand once per turn. And I summon Z-Metal Tank! I reveal my face down monster Y-Dragon Head and I'll summon X-Head Cannon!"

 **X-Head Cannon**

 **Level 4, LIGHT, Machine**

 **1800 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Y-Dragon Head**

 **Level 4, LIGHT, Machine/Union/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Z-Metal Tank**

 **Level 4, LIGHT, Machine/Union/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 1300 DEF**

"Now, I'll combine my X and Z monsters together! Arrive, XZ-Tank Cannon!" Donatello called out

 **XZ-Tank Cannon**

 **LIGHT, Level 6, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"Now, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and activate XZ's ability, I destroy that spell/trap card on the left!" Donatello pointed out

Aster just smirked and let it explode, although he activated it in response.

Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed Front Line Base before it was destroyed itself

"No!" Donatello shouted as his Frontline Base was blown away.

"Yes." Aster responded

"Fine, but your monster will be destroyed instead! XZ-Tank Cannon, attack!" Donatello commanded

As the monster readied the cannons, Aster didn't do anything. Letting the attack get through...and revealed a VERY tanky Destiny Hero.

 **XZ-Tank Cannon**

 **2400 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero Defender**

 **2700 DEF**

 **Donatello**

 **4000 - 3700**

"ARGH! Damn it!" Donatello snarled as he saw the monster remain on the field.

"I activate the Continuous Trap card known as D-Tactics." Aster continued

"What does THAT do?" Donatello asked in confusion

"Nothing at the moment." he commented casually

"Fine. I play a card face down and end my turn." Donatello answered, playing a card and finishing

"I draw! And now D-Tactics activates, upping the ATK of all Destiny Heroes by 400." Aster continued

 **Destiny Hero Defender**

 **100 - 500 ATK**

"So what? Your monster's defence is still higher." Donatello answered

"I know. Its just for later." he commented "I now summon Destiny Hero DrillDark! And when he is Normal Summond I can special summon another D-Hero from my hand, and I choose Destiny Hero Drawhand!"

 **Destiny Hero DrillDark**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 1200**

 **Destiny Hero Drawhand**

 **DARK, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Where did you get those?" Donatello asked

Aster was silent, light shining in his eyes "And I now activate my last trap card, D-Fusion!"

"D-Fusion?" Donatello backed up as he saw Aster's field full of monsters glow, Aster deciding which Fusion to summon

"This trap allows me to fuse Destiny Heroes on my field! And NOW I'll unite all three of them!" As he said that, he combined his thee Destiny Heroes. "Come forth, Destiny Hero Dominateguy!" Aster proclaimed

The three spiralled into a portal, merging and twisting

"Dominateguy?" Donatello asked in shock, seeing the new figure appear.

It was a blue armoured knight with a dark black-blue cape, a red 'D' on the middle of his abs, spiked shoulders, a blue and silver buster-sword, and a large circular disk on its back with three horns protruding outwards.

 **Destiny Hero Dominateguy**

 **DARK, Level 10, Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

The monster roared, flexing

"What IS that monstrosity?" Donatello asked in shock

"A new Destiny Hero." Aster stated simply. "Now, his ability activates."

The man gulped taking a step back

"First, Dominateguy's first part. I can check the first 5 cards on the top of either of our decks and place them in any order." Aster responded, checking the first five cards of HIS deck.

He nodded, reorganising them and putting them back

"Now, attack!" Aster called out, pointing at XZ-Tank Cannon "Domination Crash!"

Dominateguy raised his sword and began to bring it down at breakneck speed, slicing into XZ-Tank Cannon

 **Destiny Hero Dominateguy**

 **2900**

 **XZ-Tank Cannon**

 **2400**

 **Donatello**

 **3700 - 3200**

Donatello covered his eyes as his monster was destroyed from play, he had to turn this around against Aster.

"As Dominateguy destroyed a monster by battle, I draw a card." Aster added "End turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Donatello drew his card and looked at his hand. Nothing he had could beat Aster's monster right now, so he had to play defensively. "I switch Y-Dragon Head to defence mode and summon a monster in defence mode. And one card face down. I end my turn."

Aster nodded and drew a card, counting his hand briefly

'Two cards.' Aster thought as he looked at the field and smiled 'More than enough.'

"What's with that look, Phoenix?" Donatello asked

"This." Aster replied as he held up the two cards "First I play Destiny Draw. I send the Destiny Hero Dogma in my hand to the grave and draw two cards." he explained "Now, I play Fusion Destiny! I send DiamondDude and Doom Lord to the grave to fusion summon a new hero! COME ON! Destiny Hero Dystopia!"

The vortex that fused the two Destiny Heroes together, shooting them into the pitch black hole like a rocket and emerged a purple and yellow armoured humanoid Destiny Hero, on his torso was the impression of a screaming face; his helmet was yellow with a red 'D' on the front.

 **Destiny Hero Dystopia**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"What does THIS 'Hero' do?" Donatello asked in worry.

"This; to start off I can select one Level 4 Destiny Hero from my graveyard and can deal damage to you equal to its attack! And I choose DiamondDude!" Aster pointed as Dystiopa's hand formed a black hole and shot out the impression of DiamondDude at Donatello, dealing 1400 points of damage.

 **Donatello**

 **3200 - 1800**

"And with my final card, I activate D-Axe! An equip card that gives the equipped monster 100ATK for every Destiny Hero on the field! And I equip it to Dystopia! '

 **Destiny Hero Dystopia**

 **2900 - 4900 ATK**

"4900 attack points?" Donatello asked in shock

"But that isn't the end of it, since Dystopia's ability activates and I can destroy one card on the field!" Aster added

"But that means-!"

"I sacrifice my own monster, Dominateguy." Aster answered. "Now, a chain activates, not only does Dystopia gain Dominateguy's attack, but I can summon Destiny Hero Dogma from my grave!"

 **Destiny Hero Dystopia**

 **4900 - 7700**

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Effect**

 **3400 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"...Mother." Donatello squeaked.

"I also bring back Destiny Hero's DiamondDude and Drilldark!"

 **Destiny Hero Diamond Dude**

 **1400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Destiny Hero Drilldark**

 **1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **Total Destiny Hero attack**

 **3400 + 7700 + 1400 + 1600 = 14100**

"N-No way!" Donatello panicked seeing the sheer force before him.

"Now. Time to finish this, you can't escape your destiny." Aster commented, pointing forward "All out attack! Destiny! OVERBLAST!"

The four Destiny monsters lunged forward; shot, stabbed and struck and obliterated Donatello's monsters. Leaving him nothing but his cards and lack of a medal.

 **Donatello**

 **1800 - Negative...A lot.**

 **Aster Phoenix WINS!**

Donatello was now on his back and defeated, in the first round of this island wide tournament.

Aster walked forward, grabbing a medal from the guy and kept going

He looked at it and then continued forward, wondering who would be his next opponent...and that HE would show up.

*Elsewhere*

The duels all across the island were coming along, some students were still in progress with their own but some were done and moving on to the next competitor.

A black cloaked figure neared the island, frowning

'Duel Academy. My starting point...and here.' The figure thought and looked at the GX medal in their hand. 'I'll be waiting for you.'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It's Aster. Of course he'd do overkill.

jedimasterb10: Yeah, it was. And yeah, we didn't write those names.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

jedimasterb10: This card had not been brought over to the TCG at time of writing this chapter. And in Japan all the Destiny Hero's names end in 'Guy', except for Dogma and Plasma and their fusion.

SargentEpsilon: The 2900 bit was a mistype we didn't notice, as we mixed up Dystopia and Dominants Guy's ATK

It wasn't Defender who's ATK made a difference. It was the traps attack boost... Which we forgot about.

And yes

Egghead'n Eggy: Same as everyone else in this fic. She wasn't allowed to be part of the academy last year because she called Crowle 'Miss'

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a small while later, and combatants were looking for their next targets.

Well... Most of them

Some of them were hiding from more experienced duellists and didn't want to take part.

And Atticus?...

He was enjoying the beach

"Ah~, what a day." He sighed gently, wearing red three quarter length shorts with a yellow flower pattern.

He walked out of the water, shaking his head to let the water fly from his brown hair

He looked at his left hand and saw his wedding band, the symbol of love he had for Camula.

He smiled, kissing it lightly in an almost over dramatic fashion

He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, while also removing sand from his feet.

Which... Yeah we all know is impossible

PING!

"Huh? Oh, a message." He finished drying his hair and looked at his PDA, showing someone who wanted to duel.

Or a girl trying to steal him from Cammy

Mostly it was the latter.

But this time it was the duel.

"Huh. Nice and easy, a random wannabe." he commented, seeing who the request was from

He grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts, grabbed his disk and headed to the location. Could be a good way to spend five to ten minutes.

He had to be home by 5 anyway, Camy was planning a surprise

"Huh, by the forest. Okay." He looked at the location and headed there.

He gently put his towel around his neck, walking towards the destination

As he arrived, he, unfortunately, walked in on...

BOOM!

"ARGH!" A duelist screamed as they were flung to the trees and landed on their back, having lost brutally to their opponent.

"What the heck?" Atticus asked in shock and ran over.

His opponent, the guy who challenged him, hit the ground bloody and bleeding

Atticus was shocked and appalled, seeing how vicious this duel was. Duels were NOT meant to be this violent.

He looked up, seeing who had beaten his challenger

"Z-Zana?" Atticus' eyes widened in shock, seeing his friend wearing a duel disk, wearing her dark near-dominatrix clothing and a mad smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh, does Ore-Sama know you?" Zana asked, still speaking in the third person.

"Zana, you know me. It's Atticus!" Atticus frowned and told her. "Come on babe, I'm your best friend! And why are you talking like that?"

"Ore-Sama has changed, Ore-Sama is not the same as before, 'Assicus'!" Zana responded

...

"What are you, 12?"

"Shut up." She glared and readied her duel disk.

"What? You want a duel?" he asked

"Of course, Ore-Sama's been tearing through these weaklings since before Ore-Sama got here." Zana answered with a death glare

...

"What's with that 'ore-sama' stuff?"

"Ore-Sama speaks like this because Ore-Sama KILLED Zana Truesdale. There's only Hell Kaiser!" Zana responded. "Zana was a weak child, naive and arrogant! An ant who LOST like the failure she was!"

"Zana. Come on, this isn't you." Atticus responded, looking at her and couldn't see his old friend.

"Come on buddy, your being REALLY weird right now."

"If you WANT an answer, then you KNOW what to do!" Zana brandished her duel-disk on her arm before Camula arrived

"Atticus, what's going-Isn't that Zana?" Camula asked as she stayed in the shadows.

"You." Zana hissed

"What're you wearing?" Camula asked "You're. Wearing something exotic."

"It's weird." Atticus agreed

"Do you want to continue criticising Ore-Sama's clothing, or do you want to face Ore-Sama?" Zana snapped

"No Zana, I'm not duelling you." Atticus frowned

"So you're a coward." Zana frowned and pulled back slowly before she walked away without another word, like the two were not worth her time

"If we're-" Atticus began to respond before Camula stopped him.

"Atticus. Stop." she urged softly

"I...Okay." Atticus sighed and nodded, listening to his wife. "I just... What's happened to her? Did I fail? She was my best friend."

"No. If anything, **I** might've caused this. YOU were her friend. Things happen." Camula answered, feeling guilty for her part making Zana like this.

"Yeah...I remember." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

*With Zana*

Zana was stomping away from Atticus, feeling threatened and enraged, she was out for blood. Or in this case out for duelling victims.

She raised her DuelDisk, laughing softly

"Ore-Sama WILL find you, Supreme King." She told herself "My king."

So, she continued on, going to find her Supreme King.

*Elsewhere*

"Zana is back?" Syrus asked

"Yeah and she is DECIMATING people." A student answered, as Fonda took care of their neck cautiously and flinched from the cold-pack and medicine. "Owowowow."

"I'm sorry, I'm being as careful as I can." Fonda apologised and pulled back.

She sighed, looking at her full hospital

Duellists that faced Zana were recuperating...and those who were facing more experienced duellists who took duelling a step too far.

Most of them where facing internal burns or nerve damage from high powered electric shocks

"What the hell was Sheppard thinking?" Syrus frowned

"Don't blame him, he couldn't have known about this level of extreme perversion." Fonda answered. "But he SHOULD have done a background check."

"I did." the chancellor said sadly from the doorway "I allowed her to come here as I thought it might be the only way to save her."

"C-Chancellor!" Fonda jerked her head and gulped in worry.

"What are you talking about?!" Syrus snapped lightly

"After...After Zana lost against Aster months ago, she went underground...and became a cage-duellist. Using those electro-collars in each duel, ruthlessly defeating more and more as she rose from her 'ashes'." Sheppard frowned and explained

"Insane and perverse she searched for something known as the Cyber Dark Monsters. I attempted to stop her... And failed. In that loss I gave her the medal required to enter this tournament in hopes that Jaden or Atticus or yourself would be able to stop her and snap her out of this."

Syrus looked up at the Chancellor and was stunned...this 'plan' relied on them? "Chancellor." He mumbled

"Yes, Syrus?" He asked sadly.

"Are...you. FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He shouted at him.

"I apologise Syrus, but I did not see any other way at the time."

"This is-this is 'Dumbledore' levels of ideas!" Syrus ranted. "What am **I** going to do when she's going to electrocute me to death!"

"I apologise Syrus. As I said, at the time I did not see any other possible options. But I am sure Jaden or Atticus shall be able to get through to her."

Syrus began to calm down...but still, his own SISTER. This level of sadism...what could HE do?

He closed his eyes, taking a deep sigh

"Do you know where she is?" He asked solemnly.

"Not at the moment."

Syrus nodded and walked out. Not knowing where on the island he would go to...but if he met his sister...fate be damned

*with Atticus*

Atticus was back in their castle, he looked outside of his bedroom window and continued to wonder about Zana.

Camula walked up behind him, wet from a milk bath and clad in just a towel

"You're thinking about Zana; aren't you?" Camula asked hugging him from behind.

"Yeah. I am." He nodded sadly as he held her hand softly.

"I'm going to duel her. No matter what. I have to try and stop her." Atticus answered

"Are you sure?"

"No. Honestly, I'm terrified." Atticus answered. "But I've got to at least TRY."

Camula nodded, lightly nipping his neck

"Hey." He turned gently and smiled at her, seeing his blood drip on her lips.

"Just a little 'good luck nip'." She responded

He rolled his eyes, kissing her

And with that he left. "Stay safe." She whispered as he left to find Zana.

*with Jaden*

"Hey Blair." Jaden greeted

"Hey, Jaden. You okay?" Blair smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine...though people are running away from me." Jaden admitted

The two were out in the woods, not far from the Slifer dorm

"I guess being the strongest student duellist on the island is a bad thing at times." Blair commented as she snuggled up against him

"Yeah." Jaden sighed heavily. "But I'm gonna have to save Jazz soon."

Blair nodded against his chest, smiling

"I'm sure you're gonna win." She mumbled as she rubbed his chest

Jaden leaned her head up and kissed her gently, his hand gliding down her body as he held her.

A hand resting on her hip, rubbing her bare midriff with his thumb

'So soft~.' Jaden thought tenderly.

'I'm so lucky!' Blair thought happily as she shuddered in her King's arms she kissed him again, a soft peck as she giggled.

Jaden chuckled gently and smiled.

*Elsewhere*

Zana walked through the forest

She had defeated another duellist, someone she didn't even spare two turns on.

"Zana!" Atticus called out, going towards her.

She was silent, turning to face her ex-friend

"I challenge you to a duel." Atticus called out, pointing to her as he was dressed in his Nightshroud attire.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Zana asked

"Maybe." Atticus answered as he looked at the cuffs, before turning back to Zana. "I'm going to get you out of this funk."

Zana frowned and threw a suitcase to Atticus' feet

He looked at her cautiously before opening it. His eyes widened in shock. "Shock collars? Is this what's causing those kids to get hurt?"

"It's the ONLY way to duel!" Zana laughed, Atticus noticing she was wearing the same collars

'Oh shit.' He thought, stiffening up in worry...But he had to do this. "Fine." And clasped the collars on. "I'll do it your way."

"Excellent! Ore-!" Zana began to speak.

"No. I'll start things first." Atticus answered, activating his duel disk as he drew his six cards

"Mean." Zana frowned and drew 5 cards.

 **Atticus**

 **4000**

 **Zana**

 **4000**

"I place two cards faced down and summon Red Eyes Black Chick! Then I'll sacrifice it to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus called out

 **Red Eyes Black Chick**

 **DARK, Level 1, Dragon/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 500 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 7, Dragon**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Now, I activate this: Inferno Fire Blast! Dealing you 2400 points of damage!" Atticus activated his card from the hand.

His dragon roared, unleashing a blast of red and black flames that engulfed Zana

The electricity surged through the collar and electrocuted, blushing and gritting her teeth as the shock flowed through her.

 **Zana**

 **4000 - 1600**

Even WITH all that electricity, Zana felt herself flustered...and she loved it.

She openly moaned and smiled

"Um. Do I-?" Atticus asked worriedly

"Ore-Sama...LOVES that~!" She smiled as she shuddered happily.

"Well. I...I end my turn." He answered as he felt just... Awkward.

"Ore-Sama's turn. Draw!" She called out and drew her card. "Ore-sama special summons Cyber Dragon."

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 5, Machine/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

'Okay, starting strong.' Atticus thought, he never DID doubt the strength of the Cyber Dragons, nor did he take it lightly. True HE had the Dragon that brings 'Potential', but Zana had the Machines that 'Adapt'.

"I now summon Cyberdark Claw!"

 **Cyberdark Claw**

 **DARK, Level 3, Dragon/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"What is that thing? What does it do?" Atticus blinked in shock at this new card.

"End your turn?" Atticus asked

"Of course."

"My turn. Draw." He answered, drawing his card and looked at it. "Hmm. I activate 'Card of Sanctity' this allows us both to draw until we're holding six cards."

Zana nodded and drew three cards, grinning evilly

Atticus shuddered at the sight of Zana's maddened smile. 'Keep calm. It's. It's still a duel.' He thought as he looked through his hand.

'I can do this.' Atticus thought and played his move. "I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! And with two dragons in the graveyard, his attack up goes by 600!"

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 9, Dragon/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **2400 - 3000 ATK**

The mighty dragon roared, spreading its wings

"Is that all? Not going to take Ore-Sama down!" Zana called out.

Atticus growled, pointing forward "Fine! I'll attack your Claw, I'll save you Zana!"

Zana laughed at his attempted attack. "Reveal faced down!" She called out. "Defence Draw! I take no battle damage and draw one card!"

'Damn, knew it wouldn't be this easy.' He thought with a frown and looked at his hand. "I summon a monster in defence mode and end my turn."

Zana smirked as she drew a card, summoning a monster from her hand "Ore-sama calls forth Cyberdark Edge!"

 **Cyberdark Edge**

 **DARK, Level 4, Machine/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Another one? I'm not liking this." Atticus gulped in worry

"Cyberdark Edge's effect activates, equipping one dragon monster from my grave to itself." Zana explained as she pulled Cyberdark Claw from her grave and into her spell trap zone

"You tricked me!" Atticus gasped as the pieces fell into place

"Of course Ore-Sama did!" Zana responded, equipping the card and added it to Edge's power.

"Urgh!" Atticus pulled back in revulsion.

 **Cyberdark Edge + Claw**

 **800 + 1600 = 2400**

"What? It's how it gets stronger." Zana responded

"Cyberdark Edge adds the ATK of the equipped monster to itself. Ore-sama now activate the effect of my Cyberdark Cannon, discarding it to add Cyberdark Horn to Ore-sama's hand. And now the field spell Cyberdark Inferno shall be activated!"

"That...is a LOT of 'Cyberdark'. So what the hell does THAT do?" Atticus asked as the area around them caught fire and turned into a hell-scape

"THIS is one of Ore-Sama's ace cards!" Zana called out. "Ore-sama returns Cyberdark Edge to my hand, as Ore-sama normal summoned it! Which returns my Cyberdark Claw to the grave! And Ore-sama can now normal summon another Cyberdark, come forth! Cyberdark Horn!"

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **DARK, Level 4, Machine/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Great, ANOTHER 'Cyberdark'." Atticus frowned

"And like Edge, it equips a dragon from the grave. Join with it, Cyberdark Cannon! Give your brethren your power!" Zana continued

 **Cyberdark Cannon**

 **DARK, Level 3, Machine/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Cyberdark Horn + Cannon**

 **800 + 1600 = 2400**

"Fan. Tastic." Atticus commented sarcastically.

"Cannon's effect activates, adding Cyberdark Claw back to Ore-sama's hand from the grave. Claw is then discarded to activates its effect, adding a Cyberdark spell or trap to Ore-sama's hand. Ore-sama chooses Cyberdark Fusion."

"Oh, crap." Atticus cursed as he heard that. 'ANYTHING with 'Fusion' in its name is bad news and these 'Cyberdark' cards...I'm in trouble.'

"Ore-sama... Sets a card and ends turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Atticus drew his card and looked at the field, knowing he WOULD be out-matched, either on HIS turn or the next.

"I tribute the facedown monster on my field! I banish it and special summon... RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!"

The dragon screeched loudly with a metallic roar and glared at the Cyberdark monsters.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 10, Dragon/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **3000 - 3300**

"Ooh~, look at this big boy." Zana teased

Red Eyes Darkness and Darkness Metal both hissed, flames leaving their mouths

"I now use Darkness Metal's effect to revive the classic Red-Eyes!" Atticus added

It was a whole trio of Red Eyes Dragons on Atticus' side

 **Red Eyes Black Dragon**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **3300 - 3000 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Are you going to attack me?" Zana asked

Atticus opened his mouth but stopped, was she bating him again?

'God damn it. Is THIS her strategy? Psyching people out? Gonna have to risk it.' He thought

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fireblast that Cyber Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon reeled back its head and shot out a powerful fire-blast at Zana's Cyber Dragon and shattered it.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **2400**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **2100**

 **Zana**

 **1600 - 1300**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Zana screamed as she was electrocuted.

Atticus noticed a puddle on the ground between her legs and winced

"Are. You. Done~?" Zana panted, looking back at him after lowering her head from that electrocution.

"Grr... Darkness! End this!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon reeled back its head, powering up its sonic flame and shot it at one of Zana's monsters.

"Reveal faced down!" Zana called out.

"Draining Shield!"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2800**

 **Zana**

 **1300 - 4100**

"Damn it." Atticus frowned and looked at the remaining field. 'I have to attack again. JUST to knock down that defence.'

Gritting his teeth he pointed forward "Go! Darkness Dragon! Attack!"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **3000**

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **2400**

 **Zana**

 **4100 - 3500**

"Cyberdark Horn is not destroyed, Cyberdark Cannon is instead." Zana shuddered

"And that means your 'Horn' has its ATK lowered back to normal right?" Atticus asked

"That's right." She nodded "You passed freshman year, good for you."

"Hey, of course I did! Even IF I was lost for a year." Atticus answered

...

Zana facepalmed softly and sighed

"What?" Atticus asked

"Is it my turn?" she asked, momenterally slipping from her 'ore-sama' routine

'Did-? Did she just?' Atticus thought in shock. 'I must be getting through to her!' "Yeah, it's your turn."

Zana nodded and drew a card

"Ore-Sama activates this card!" She answered activating a spell card. "Pot of Greed! Ore-sama now draw two cards. And now summon Cyberdark Keel!"

 **Cyberdark Keel**

 **DARK, Level 3, Machine/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"And let me guess, there's an effect involving the graveyard and 'Dragon' monsters." Atticus asked

"Correct, Cyberdark Keel allows me to equip one Level 3 or lower Dragon monster to itself and increase its ATK." Zana responded

'She slipped again!' Atticus thought

"Equip Cyberdark Claw!"

 **Cyberdark Keel + Claw**

 **800 + 1600 = 2400 ATK**

'ANOTHER 2400 ATK monster. Sheesh.' Atticus frowned

"Now, Ore-Sama COULD attack your normal Red Eyes, but that would raise Darkness' attack higher." Zana pointed out. "However. She would rather do this." she smiled, raising a card into the sky. Suddenly Cyberdark Cannon emerged from the grave and Cyberdark Edge returned to the field from her hand, the five Cyberdark surrounded by a dark aura

"What the hell? Wait. That 'Cyberdark Fusion'!" Atticus wondered and then realised in fear.

"Yes! I banish these five Cyberdark's to call forth their merged form!"

As Zana played her card, a deep black and purple vortex that lashed out and clasped the Cyberdark monsters and dragged them in.

"Five dark beasts of metal and evil, combine into the ultimate weapon! Fusion Summon! Cyberdarkness Dragon!" Zana chanted

"'Cyberdarkness Dragon'?" Atticus panicked in fear.

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 10, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"And what does THIS do?" He asked as he took a step back

"It equips one monster from either of our graveyard to increase its attack." he stated simply

"YOU have Cyber Dragon...and **I** have my Red-Eyes!" Atticus stood in awe.

"Yes. Ore-Sam now equip Cyber Dragon to Cyberdarkness Dragon!"

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon + Cyber Dragon**

 **2000 + 2100 = 4100**

"4100 ATK!" Atticus gasped as he saw that power before him.

"That's right, now Ore-Sama will attack!" Zana called out. "Destroy Darkness Dragon! Darkness Rail Cannon!"

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **4100**

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **3000**

Cyberdarkness powered up its electro flame and shot it out at Darkness Dragon.

"Activate face down, Defence Draw!" Atticus called out raising his card

"Ore-Sama activate Cyberdarkness Dragon's ability! Sending an equip card Ore-Sama controls to the graveyard!" Zana rebutted, sending a card she controlled to the grave and negated Atticus' card and destroyed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

 **Atticus**

 **4000 - 2900**

And with loss of life-points, Atticus felt the electricity course from the collar and electrocute him

Atticus screamed in pain, gripping his collar, pulling at it to be free of the pain. But he couldn't. The locks were in place and stuck there until the duel would be over.

"The card Ore-sama discarded was Destruct Shell. When it is discarded it destroys one spell or trap on the field." Zana explained as her Cyber Dragon was returned to the grave

Atticus coughed as he got back to his feet, the sting of the electricity flowing through his neck. "My. Turn?" He asked, looking at her.

"Not yet. Cyberdarkness Dragon doesn't have anything equipped." she grinned, pointing at his grave "Fetch."

Cyberdarkness Dragon lashed forward and reached into his grave, stealing his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

"RED EYES!" Atticus called out in fear as his Red-Eyes monster was used as a battery, impaled by Zana's monster like a leech

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon + Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **2000 + 2400 = 4400**

"Now... Darkness Dragon takes your dragons effect! Gaining 300 ATK per Dragon in the grave!" Zana laughed

"Wait, what?" Atticus gasped, realising there was a great number of Dragons in the graveyard and the dark metal beast roared

"How many were there?" Atticus asked as he remembered her grave. "There was only one right? The others were Machine type!"

"Wrong Atticus, Ore-Sama's Cyberdark Cannon is a Dragon type. And Cyberdarkness Dragon gets power from BOTH graves!" Zana answered, pointing to his own grave

The shadows of Cyberdark Claw, Red Eyes Black Chick and the third dragon he used earlier. ALL absorbed and powered the Cyberdarkness Dragon

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **4400 + 1200 = 5600 ATK**

"Your turn, fool."

"Okay. My turn. Draw!" Atticus drew his card and looked at it. NOTHING he had could beat that monster. He had to play smart and defensively. 'Each turn will mean that 'Cyberdarkness Dragon' gets stronger with each of my dragons in the grave.'

Luckily... "As I enter my Standby phase my Darkness Metal dragon revives Red Eyes Black Chick!"

"Rawr!" Red EYes Black Chick cooed as it huddled in Defense Mode

 **Red Eyes Black Chick**

 **400 DEF**

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **5400 - 5100**

"A little lower than Ore-Sama would like." Zana commented

"And I now play Red-Eyes Fusion! I banish monsters from my deck to perform a fusion summon! I banish another Red-Eyes Black Dragon alongside Archfiend Dragon!" Atticus called

"What?" Zana gasped as her eyes widened in shock, her monster wouldn't get any stronger!

"Dragon of Potential! Accept the blazing hellfire and show even greater might! Fusion summon; Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Atticus chanted

Emerging from the black flames, erupts a terrifying skeleton and skull dragon, its flesh was inside as its bones clasped around it, volcanic black and red flames spewed from its mouth as it emerged from the fusion vortex

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 9, Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **3200 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Where did you-?" Zana asked in awe and shock

"I now activate Peace Treaty. Meaning for the rest of the turn no monsters will be destroyed by battle and neither player takes battle damage. Now, Skull Dragon, attack with HellBlaze Blaster!"

"But WHY?" Zana asked in confusion. "Unless-!"

"Special ability!" Atticus answered. "After battle I reveal one Red-Eyes Monster in my grave and deal damage equal to its attack, before returning the card to my deck and shuffling! I reveal Red-Eyes Black Baby Dragon!"

Zana looked in shock and was electrocuted as the little Dragon dealt damage to her.

 **Zana**

 **3500 - 2300**

"An-Anything. Else?" She panted, the shock still fresh on her neck as Atticus removed the dragon from his grave, further weakening Cyberdarkness Dragon.

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **5100 - 4800**

Zana growled gently, scowling at Atticus as her strong monster was weakening even further.

It wasn't too bad yet, but she had to act fast

"I end turn by turning my Red-Eyes and my Darkness Metal to defence mode." Atticus finished

"Ore-Sama's turn. DRAW!" Zana called out, drawing her card.

She snarled, pointing "Destroy Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Cyberdarkness Dragon reeled back and shot a dark plasma blast at Darkness Metal Dragon

The defence position monster was destroyed, obliterated

"Now Cyberdarkness Dragon gains 300 more ATK!" Zana followed up

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **4800 - 5100**

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Atticus called out, drawing his card. 'This is just a vicious circle. I defend, she attacks and gets stronger. Sooner or later I'M going to run out of monsters or SHE'S going to summon more!' He thought to himself.

His attention was soon caught, Syrus and Alexis emerging from the treeline

"Alexis? Syrus? What're you doing here?" Atticus asked in shock

"Syrus?" Zana frowned

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Alexis asked, looking at the stage of the duel field

"Basically, Zana and I are 'catching up'." Atticus answered

 **Zana's Field**

 **Zana's Life Points**

 **2300**

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon + Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **5100 ATK**

 **Two faced down cards.**

 **Atticus' field**

 **Atticus' Life Points**

 **2900**

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **2400 DEF**

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon**

 **2500 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Black Chick**

 **500 DEF**

 **Two faced down cards**

Atticus switched his Archfiend Black Skull Dragon to attack mode, knowing he only had one chance left

'If this fails...' Atticus thought to himself. "Alexis. If this takes me out...Tell Camula, 'I tried'."

He pointed forward and yelled "Archfiend Skull Dragon! Attack Cyberdarkness!"

"ATTICUS, NO!" Alexis screamed

The dragon roared and unleashed flames at Cyberdarkness Dragon

"Fool!" Zana called as her dragon unleashed its back cannon

"The difference is 1900, and I may loose my dragon, but his effect activates!" Atticus explained as the two attacks clashed "I return Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my grave to my deck and you take damage equal to Darkness Metal's ATK! Meaning 2800 points of damage! And you don't have that many!" Atticus roared

This attack was a two for one. Atticus may lose one monster, but Zana would lose the duel!

There was a massive explosion, Alexis and Syrus shielding themselves from the blinding light and the shock waves

"Hnn! I can't see!" Syrus grunted as they were blinded by the explosion.

The light died down revealing the field.

 **Atticus' field**

 **Atticus' Life Points**

 **2900- 1000**

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **2000 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Black Chick**

 **500DEF**

 **Two faced down card**

Atticus was panting, shaking from the shocks as the dust further cleared. Revealing Zana...

 **Zana's Field**

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon + Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **5100 ATK**

 **Zana's Life Points**

 **7500**

"What? But. But how? I-I don't get it." Syrus asked

"Atticus!" Alexis called out in fear as she swa her brother contort from the electricity scorching and frying him

"Both trap cards activated. They where two copies of Nutrient Z. When Ore-sama take 2000 or more points of damage, Ore-sama gain 4000 Life Points. Two copies equals 8000 life points." Zana explained

Atticus continued to spark as he fell onto his back, jerking slightly as he was calming down from the voltage.

"Ore no turn, DRAW!" Zana called out

"Atticus!" Alexis ran over and cradled her brother. It was lucky he passed out and didn't feel the FULL effect of what happens when the collar fully electrocutes someone.

"Fine. Looks like Ore-Sama wins." Zana answered, declaring her victory and the clasps came off.

"Zana!" Syrus yelled

Zana turned to her little brother and didn't react, looking at him with...contempt? Or maybe just apathy.

And then she walked away

Alexis was weeping, her brother was in an electricity-induced state and she didn't know what to do. Syrus was too upset to know how to respond...this person. She WASN'T his sister anymore.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

DragoonSensei: Zane was creepy in the anime too.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: You've watched the anime; right?

Egghead'n Eggy: The Neo Spacians are 'Sir Not Appearing In This Film'. If you get the reference, you get a cookie.

Raventus Dracoria: Hold onto your butts.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Raventus Dracoria: Yes. But next season

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the early morning of the next day, we look on at Tanya's Coliseum, the unofficial second training area that the Academy had adopted. And within the centre of the colossal location, was a strange device, almost like a portal made with runes and technology. It was inactive at the moment with someone working on it and consulting a book.

"I see that you're still working on the device." A familiar voice spoke, showing the source as Bastion.

"I know. But it's something that I have to finish." The book consulting figure answered

"'HAVE to'? We have bigger problems." Bastion answered.

"I know. But this is what I have to do." The figure solemnly responded

"But if Sartorius-" Bastion rebutted

"He WON'T get it. I promise." The figure answered, activating the machine and all the runes began to glow.

*Time Skip*

Jaden awoke in the woods, yawning

"Hmm, what a night." He mumbled to himself as he got up from a comfy spot.

'Morning, Blair.' He thought kindly, stroking her hair.

He kissed her forehead softly, sitting up

He rested her on the forest floor and looked to the Duel Spirits that protected them all night. Malicious Edge nodded reassuringly and so did Maiden in Love.

Jaden got up from the floor and put his duel disk on, he was going to duel someone who NEEDED to be freed.

He had put it off because he was collecting himself. Focusing his powers

"Yubel." Jaden whispered, not trying to wake Blair up.

'Yes, My King?' She asked as she appeared.

"Let's go save her." He answered simply, walking to the Academy. "Is she still there?"

'Waiting at the front gates. Yes.' She nodded

Jaden nodded, putting his shirt on and walking off

He had his deck built up, fitted for the duel. And by hook or by crook...He was going to save her.

He walked to the Academy, ready to duel.

His shield like duel disk coming to life and spinning into activate mode, glowing

Jaden inserted his deck into the slot as he arrived at the front of the school. Where he was met by MANY White Dorm students...and by the look of it, a couple of adults.

"JAZZ THUNDER!" he roared

The White Dorm students and Jazz turned around, seeing Jaden, their Master Sartorius' target.

"Jaden~! You're here to face me?" Jazz smiled as she stepped down. She was wearing a new white idol dress, which...looked sluttier than the last one she was wearing.

Jaden blinked, looking at her outfit

She had a white corset top, frilled shoulders and near-see-through sleeves with frilly cuffs, a ruffled skirt that covered down to her upper thighs, white fishnet stockings and heeled shoes.

And he was sure the skirt was see through but he couldn't tell and he didn't WANT to know

"I. Yeah. I'm here to face you. And to wake you the hell up!" Jaden answered, showing his duel disk and pointed at her. "It's time to duel!"

"Okay~!" She leapt down and readied got her duel disk ready.

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

 **Jazz Thunder**

 **4000**

"You go first Jazz." Jaden offered

"Awe~, thank you." Jazz answered, drawing her card. "I play two cards faced down and summon White Knight Gardna to the field in defence mode."

 **White Knight Gardna**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"I end my turn." She finished up

"Game on!" Jaden called as he drew a card "I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!"

 **Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy**

 **DARK, Level 2, Fiend/Effect**

 **300 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"I sacrifice my Infernal Prodigy to summon a new monster!" Jaden called out "Come out, Malicious Edge!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **EARTH, Level 7, Fiend/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Malicious Edge slashed his knuckle claws together menacingly as he glared at White Knight Gardna.

'Okay, Jazz is probably going to use a trap on me AND psychological attacks.' Jaden thought and steeled himself, this was going to be difficult.

"I play Dark Fusion with Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden called

The vortex of Dark Fusion summoned another monster to Jaden's field, combining electricity with the earth.

"Let's go! Evil Hero Obsidian!" Jaden proclaimed summoning his monster.

 **Evil Hero Obsidian**

 **Level 7, EARTH, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2200 ATK/ 3500 DEF**

"Oh no!" The White Dorm students gasped as Jazz' monster was outnumbered.

"Battle! Malicious Edge, attack White Knight Gardna!" Jaden called out as his monster lunged at Jazz's monster and cleaved it in two.

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **2600 ATK**

 **White Knight Gardna**

 **2000 DEF**

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 3400**

"Now, I can-" Jaden began to follow up.

"Activate trap card!" Jazz called out. "Sigil of White Knight!"

"What does that do?" Jaden asked before he saw her move the trap card from her spell/trap card zone and to the field. "A trap-monster."

"That's right." She nodded as her new monster appeared.

It was a large white-stone golem with a shield on its chest depicting the symbol of the White Knight's.

 **Sigil of White Knight**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Trap/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Does it have an effect?" Jaden asked, as the White Dorm students jeered and booed at him, for attacking their idol.

"Yes, it does." She nodded. "Once per turn, it can't be destroyed in battle."

'Damn, that's a decent trap-monster.' He thought.

"Do you end your turn?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, I end my turn. And since I sacrificed my Infernal Prodigy to tribute summon Malicious Edge I draw one card." Jaden answered, adding that card to his hand.

"My turn. Draw!" Jazz called out. "Hmm. I special summon 'White Knight Scout'."

Summoned to the field, Jazz summoned a white-armour and cloaked humanoid that had its face covered and wielded a small dagger.

 **White Knight Scout**

 **LIGHT, Level 3, Warrior/Effect/Tuner**

 **1200 ATK/ 400 DEF**

"Wait, is that a-?" Jaden asked

"Tuner monster." She responded, almost interrupting him. "I now summon 'White Knight Lancer to the field in attack mode!"

 **White Knight Lancer**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Okay, quick question; HOW did you special summon that Scout of yours?" Jaden asked

"Oh, I can special summon 'White Knight Scout' when there's a 'White Knight' monster on my side of the field." Jazz explained

"Okay, thanks for clarifying." Jaden answered

"But neither my Scout and Lancer will stay on the field for long, I use them both to synchro-summon!" Jazz called out

White Knight Scout leapt into the air and became three white circles and White Knight Lancer ran through them to become four small stars.

"I summon forth: White Knight Dragoon!" Jazz called out and summoned a new monster to her side of the field.

It was a heavy armoured knight wielding a poleaxe, full visor helmet and a blue trimmed cloak.

 **White Knight Dragoon**

 **Level 7, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

 **2700 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"JAZZ THUNDER! JAZZ THUNDER!" The crowd cheered for her, stopping their boos at Jaden

Jaden frowned, taking a step back. Shocked this White deck had one of the rare Synchro monsters

"Now, I can attack!" Jazz called out. "Twin Slash Strike! And here's how my monster's effect works, whenever it attacks a monster, the monster isn't destroyed the first time and my Dragoon can attack it again!"

Jaden couldn't believe it, his monster would be used to deal damage to him TWICE!

"Attack his Malicious Edge!" Jazz called out, pointing to him.

'Why not Obsidian?' Jaden thought as Malicious Edge was struck down with a poleaxe.

 **Malicious Edge**

 **2600**

 **White Knight Dragoon**

 **2700**

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 3900 - 3800**

"Now the second effect, you draw one card." Jazz called out.

"Right." Jaden answered, drawing the top card.

"I end my turn." Jazz finished and ended her turn.

"My turn, DRAW!" Jaden drew his card per turn and looked at his hand. 'I DEFINITELY need to take those monsters out!'

"Battle! Obsidian attack her Dragoon!" he called

"But why? Your monster's weaker." Jazz answered.

"But you don't know about my Obsidian's ability! When he attacks a monster, HALF of your monster's ATK is added to Obsidian!" Jaden explained proudly

 **White Knight Dragoon**

 **2700 - 1350**

 **Evil Hero Obsidian**

 **2200 - 3550**

"Oh no!" Jazz called out in worry

"Black Glass Spear!" Jaden commanded as Obsidian penetrated Dragoon and destroyed it.

 **Jazz**

 **3400 - 1400**

Jazz was flung to the floor and grunted in pain, having lost 2000 life points in one strike. And the ENTIRE White Dorm booed and hissed at Jaden.

Jazz lay on the floor, feeling her mind slowly come back.

*Inside Jazz's mind*

The exhausted Jazz, the TRUE Jazz, still locked in the crystal box; saw all of this. Seeing this...Facsimile of her, who took over her life, forced to be this...THING for Sartorius and her captors.

CRACK!

Jazz slowly looked up, seeing a crack in her cage. She...she had hope now. She had a chance. For the first time in MONTHS. She could get out.

"J...Jay...Den." She whispered

*Back outside*

"I play two cards faced down and end my turn." Jaden finished by playing those cards

"You meanie!" Jazz got up and dusted herself off. "That hurt!"

"Grow up. The real Jazz would scoff at the damage and want me to try harder." Jaden challenged

"'The real'-? I AM the 'Real Jazz'!" She huffed and stomped her foot.

"You're the farthest thing." Jaden shot back

The White Dorm students jeered and aimed to grab Jaden since they were RIGHT THERE. But Jazz stopped them. "I'll show you! I draw!" She called out. "I play 'card of sanctity' we both draw until we have six cards."

Jaden nodded and drew four cards

Jazz looked at her cards and nodded. "I sacrifice my Sigil of White Knight and summon White Knight Cavalier!"

Summoned to Jazz's side of the field was a white armoured knight riding a white armoured horse and lance.

 **White Knight Cavalier**

 **LIGHT, Level 6, Warrior/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"And here's how his ability works, when he's summoned, I can summon one Level 4 or lower 'White Knight' from my graveyard but its ability is negated. And I summon 'White Knight Gardna'!"

 **White Knight Gardna**

 **2000 DEF**

'Okay, that's a LITTLE less worrying.' Jaden thought.

"White Knight Cavalier, attack Evil Hero Obsidian!" Jazz commanded

...

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Doesn't your Obsidian's ability activate only on YOUR turn?" Jazz responded

"No. It's on either of our turns." Jaden answered making Jazz look wide eyed in shock

"W-Well my Cavalier can't be destroyed in battle!" Jazz called "And I discard Honest after your effect activates!"

''Honest'?' Jaden thought in confusion. "What does that do?"

"It means my Cavalier gains ATK based on YOUR monster's attack!" Jazz pointed

 **White Knight Cavalier**

 **2500 - 1250**

 **Evil Hero Obsidian**

 **2200 - 3450**

 **White Knight Cavalier**

 **1250 - 4700**

"Oh crap!" Jaden gasped seeing the fluctuation of ATK points

"Chivalrous strike!" Jazz commanded her monster to attack his Evil Hero and destroyed it.

 **Jaden**

 **3800 - 2550**

"ARGH!" Jaden proclaimed and fell to a knee. "Okay. Have to watch out for THAT guy."

But luckily it was unlikely Jazz would get another Honest soon. He just needed a good monster soon

"I end my turn." Jazz finished.

"My turn. Draw!" Jaden called out. 'Awesome.' He thought. "I Special Summon 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman'! And since he's the only monster on my side of the field, I can draw two cards!"

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

 **WATER, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"What're you setting up?" Jazz asked, as Jaden looked at his new cards and had a smile on his face.

Jaden looked at his seven card hand, nodding

"I'm going to help you wake up!" Jaden answered. "I play Polymerization!"

"What're you doing? You only play 'Dark Fusion'!" Jazz called out.

"I send these three monsters from my hand to the graveyard." Jaden proclaimed as he sent the three cards and three holograms appeared before him, looking at Jazz. "Ojama Master Yellow, Black and Green; COMBINE!"

The three shot into the air and fused together, fusing into their strongest form.

"OJAMA TITAN!" Jaden proclaimed

 **Ojama Titan**

 **LIGHT, Level 10, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/ 3500 DEF**

"Now, his ability activates! While on the field he blocks off three of your monster spaces and his ATK and DEF points raise by 300 for each 'Ojama' on the field, meaning himself!" Jaden continued.

 **Ojama Titan**

 **2500 - 2800**

 **3500 - 3800**

"O-Ojama-?" Jazz looked up in fear and shook in place, seeing her old card.

*Inside Jazz's mind*

"My Ojama cards! You found them! Where? How did you find them?" Real-Jazz called out, almost screaming at Jaden for having HER cards...but she was grateful for him finding them.

*Outside of Jazz's mind*

Jaden only had two cards left in his hand, the Ojama cards had taken up most of it but now he had the means for a NEW new hand. "I play a card faced down and activate 'Card of Demise'!"

"What? ANOTHER hand?" The crowd gasped in shock...and it seemed to have grown since the start.

"You'll run out of cards at this rate." Jazz quipped as she came back to Earth

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Jaden answered. "I activate my second Dark Fusion, I combine Bubbleman and an Evil Hero in my hand to summon, Evil Hero Cosmo Freeze!"

Jaden sent his cards to the graveyard and a large pillar of ice smashed into the ground, cracking and shattering to reveal the Evil Hero within.

 **Evil Hero Cosmo Freeze**

 **WATER, Level 8, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **3000 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

"Oh no!" Jazz panicked

"Now Cosmo Freeze's ability activates; when she's fusion summoned to the field ALL spell and trap cards are destroyed!" Jaden pointed to Jazz's side of the field, shattering them into ice.

"My field!" Jazz panicked

"Battle." Jaden said confidently.

He grinned, punching his fists

"Cosmo Freeze, ATTACK!" Jaden proclaimed

"But my Cavalier can't be destroyed in battle!" Jazz called out.

"True, but when a monster's ability activates, the controller loses 600 life points." Jaden answered

Jazz's eyes shrunk back into her head, looking at her life points. She couldn't survive this!

"N-No!" Jazz panicked, hearing the voice of her REAL self within her, struggling to push through to her real self.

 **Jazz**

 **1400 - 800**

 **Evil Hero Cosmo Freeze**

 **3000**

 **White Knight Cavalier**

 **2500**

 **Jazz**

 **800 - 300**

Jazz's monster was frozen in place, crippled by the ice and Cosmo Freeze turned to Ojama Titan.

'Finish this!' She spoke to him.

Ojama Titan reeled back its hand and with a trinity of his fusion parts and punched through Cavalier to attack Jazz.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she felt her lifepoints drop down to zero.

The spirts of Ojama Masters Yellow, Black and Green flew through Cavalier and entered Jazz entering her mind and saw her there, trying her best to punch open the cage that Sartorius put in place.

"Yellow. Black. Green." Jazz whispered as she saw them. Her ace cards. Her lovers.

They leapt up into the air and shot straight down kicking the cage and freeing her.

"You came." She smiled, seeing them

"Always, Jazz. You're our boss." Yellow smiled, as the three reached out to her.

*Outside*

 **Jazz**

 **300 - 0**

 **JADEN WINS!**

Jazz fell to her knees, the Light shattered and destroyed from within. Jaden had won the duel, but it wasn't that important right now.

"Jazz? You okay?" Jaden asked as he knelt down and asked her. Ignoring the angry mob that surrounded the two.

"GET HIM!" One of the mob shouted.

As they took a single step and Jaden created a barrier of darkness with his Evil Heroes protecting him.

"BACK OFF!" Yubel roared at them, terrifying them all.

"Jazz?" Jaden asked gently as he saw the dead-eyed Jazz...before she grabbed her head and screamed in fear and pain.

She remembered EVERYTHING. Every single torture that her brothers had put her through. The abuse. The sexual control. The fact she was manipulated by Sartorius and her brothers for this long...It sickened her. But she was free now. Free to be herself.

She shuddered in self disgust... Before she heard the jeering from the crowed. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, narrowing her eyes in rage "Jaden. Give me my deck." she hissed as she threw the White Knight cards away

"Here." Jaden smiled after taking the Ojama cards from his deck out and handed the full deck to her.

She nodded, looking down at it. Seeing the cards, all her lovers

She held the cards close to her chest, the forms of her lovers appeared, the Ojamas, the Black Scorpions and others. "I'm sorry." She wept, choking back tears.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Sartorius." Meanae the Thorn knelt down and hugged her lovingly.

"The psycho got into your head." Ojama Master Black added

"But-But I thought-?" Jazz asked as she took it.

"We managed to find it." Jaden answered with a reassuring smile, getting up and gave her some privacy. "I won't look."

Jazz just shook her head, putting the coat over this disgusting white outfit and tightened it as much as possible before she turned to the crowed "Alright you pussy obsessed, disgusting, lonely, cum licking losers! The real Jazz Thunder is here and she is going to kick ALL of your asses!" she roared at the white students

Jaden smiled as he heard that, glad to have his rival back and to have her mind back.

"B-But you-you're out of the tournament!" One of the students answered

"This duel wasn't part of the tournament. It was just a friendly match between friends." Jaden responded

"And even if it was, you think that would stop me from beating the crap out of you fanboys?" she glared

"You've got this Jazz." Jaden reassured her and began to walk off.

"Jaden." She called out before he left.

"Yeah?" He asked

"...I demand a rematch." She smiled at him.

With a small chuckle, he nodded and walked on.

"Now. Time to DUEL!" She proclaimed

*Elsewhere*

"NO!" Sartorius roared

He threw a chair right at the window of the White Dorm, smashing it and the chair flew out into the garden below.

He had felt the light leave someone

And someone he thought he had complete control over. Someone who he was controlling and broken.

Someone he twisted to a truly perverted reflection

He looked at his deck of tarot cards and saw the Wheel of Fortune. The symbol of Jaden defying fate and his image of the future.

'I will BREAK you. Jaden Yuki!' He growled and turned his gaze outside to the island...and to the east.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Review:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, things are going to go crazy now.

Skull Flame: Yeah, but first she's got business to take care of.

jedimasterb10: He will fall soon.

 **Here's a review from our own GreKing46:**

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: He would of he paid attention

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was later in the day, most of the duellists were knocked out of the tournament...MOST by the rampage of Jazz Thunder getting back to normal and her vengeance had no bounds.

Bastion had returned back to the Coliseum, to check on the person working on their device.

The person was Joel

"How does it look, Professor?" Bastion asked as he saw Joel working fervently.

"Pretty well, Bastion." He responded, putting the last touch on the device...it seemed to be a portal of some sort, riddled with archaic runes and hieroglyphs; almost mixed with current science.

"Why ARE you doing this, Professor? I know it's to do with the Duel Spirit World." Bastion asked

"Okay, I'll try an explain it. The gate, it's a bridge to their world." Joel explained. "The events of last year, Jaden's explosion in the Abandoned Dorm, Kagemaru using the Sacred Beasts, the Gravekeeper's trial. Each one has drained the energy to travel to their world. This coliseum, it's a bridge. A means to travel without destroying the pathway."

"Okay. That's what we are doing. But... Why? Why do you want to go to the Spirit world?"

Joel stopped in his tracks before turning to Bastion. "For knowledge, Bastion. To pursue knowledge and become better for it. Imagine what we could learn, share ideas, synergise with other Duel Monsters. There's only a handful of people in the world that can SEE Duel Spirits and even LESS of the opposite." He clenched his fist passionately. "The desire to have a friend you can rely on, someone who'll tell you what you can fix and where to change. The exploration into a different world! THAT is why! My desire to see such a place, to learn and grow! The first time I went was only brief...and we were fighting for our very lives. But such is the road for those who desire great things!"

You could almost see the spotlight shining behind the teacher

'He's very passionate.' Tania whispered to Bastion.

'You have no idea.' Ashley the Gravekeeper's Handmaiden sighed in response, knowing how he could get on something like this. 'He's almost been obsessed by it since he poured over his book.'

"It's that bad?" Bastion asked

'At times, but his heart's in the right place.' Ashley answered.

"Any OTHER questions, Bastion?" Joel asked

"Just one; why here?" He inquired

"Well, a multiple of reasons. One, it's the last place on the island I found that HAS any connection to the Duel Spirit realm anymore. Two, since this place was home to a Duel Spirit, i.e. Tania, it has a greater connection. Three, it's a mirror bridge to HER village, meaning whoever goes through this place will end up in the Amazoness monster's home realm." Joel explained "And finally it is out of the way so it won't be tampered with and we won't get distracted."

"That all makes sense, I suppose." Bastion answered. "But does it work?"

...

"Not yet."

'Of course.' Tania rolled her eyes.

'But he's close.' Ashley answered

Joel nodded and turned to Bastion. "What's Sartorius up to?"

"Well, he's mostly pissed off." Bastion answered. "Ever since Jaden started beating down the White Dorm students."

"That'd do it." Joel nodded. "I've got to get back to work. Good luck in the tournament."

Bastion nodded, leaving

*Elsewhere*

Alexis had brought Atticus to Fonda and told her about the duel, Zana was on the warpath and she wasn't letting up although most people went running at the sight of her.

Fonda was getting RATHER enraged at how Zana was treating all these duelists. "I think he'll be okay. He didn't get a large current through him." Fonda assured, tempted to go out and duel Zana herself

"Thank goodness. I didn't want him to die." Alexis answered in relief. "Again."

"I understand, Alexis." Fonda nodded

Outside the Nurse's Office, Syrus was waiting, hearing how much his sister had done...And he had to do something, no matter how small it was.

... No. He couldn't do anything small

He had to do something. BIG.

And that was to stop Zana. Take her down.

HE had to stop her!

"Dee. We're going." Syrus whispered to her. "We're going to stop my sister."

"Okay." she nodded

"Syrus. Wait." a familiar voice yelled

*time skip*

Zana was waiting outside of the Academy, walking around after taking down her latest duellist.

She walked around, pissed and glaring

Almost no-one was worthy of her deck.

"ZANA!"

She turned her attention towards the person who called her out...and she saw the voice. "Syrus?" She asked herself and saw her little brother.

"Time to duel, sister." Syrus said seriously

"You? Against Ore-Sama? Are you serious?" She waved him off.

"Yeah." Syrus answered, activating his duel disk. "DEAD serious." He glared

His DuelDisk activated, shinning

"Fine. But you're going to wear this." Zana threw an electro-collar over to him.

"Fine." he nodded

'Syrus.' Dee thought in worry.

He looked at Dee, giving a reassuring nod and then back at his sister. She just saw him nodding to the air and then back at her. 'He must be going crazy.'

"Duel!" They both called out

 **Zana**

 **4000**

 **Syrus**

 **4000**

"I'll go first." Syrus called, drawing six cards

Zana scowled quickly and let it happen.

Syrus looked at his cards and set it up. "I play two cards faced down and summon Heli Magician, this allows me to special summon one Level 3 'Magician' monster from my hand which allows me to summon Jet Magician!"

 **Heli Magician**

 **WIND, Level 4, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **Jet Magician**

 **EARTH, Level 3, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **1200 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"And now I activate 'Mystical Temple of Techromancy'! This field spell gives all 'Magician' Monsters an added 200 ATK points!"

 **Heli Magician**

 **1400 - 1600**

 **Jet Magician**

 **1200 - 1400**

"I end my turn." Syrus finished up

'Okay, that was a good opener.' Syrus thought, having used all but one of his cards

"Ore-Sama's turn. Draw!" Zana called out.

The wind gushed as she drew a card, as if she cut the world apart

She smiled gently and looked at her hand.

"I play Foolish Burial! Ore-Sama send Cyber Dragon from Ore-Sama's hand to the graveyard." Zana began to speak, sending the card to the grave

"Now! Cyberdark Horn, come forth!"

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **DARK, Level 4, Dragon/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Now, Cyberdark Claw's ability activates, allowing Ore-Sama to equip one 'Dragon' monster to Cyberdark Horn. And Ore-Sama chooses 'Cyberdark Claw'! And its ATK is added to Horn's ATK!"

 **Cyberdark Horn + Claw**

 **800 + 1600 = 2400**

"These Cyberdark's seem rather simple." Syrus commented

"The best cards often are." Zana smiled at that. "Battle!"

Cyberdark Horn lashed out and struck at Heli Magician, lashing out with its wings.

The monster stumbled back but wasn't destroyed

"What? How?" Zana asked

"My faced down card. Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak!" Syrus answered, revealing the card. "This card prevents my Heli Magician from being destroyed in battle and gains 300 DEF points!" as he took the damage

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **2400**

 **Heli Magician**

 **1600**

 **Syrus**

 **4000 - 3200**

Syrus immediately felt the electricity pulse through him, electrified by the shock collars and fell to one knee.

He yelled lightly in pain but held himself back

"How does it feel, Syrus? To be in a REAL duel!" Zana asked

"You're disgusting." Syrus growled lightly

Zana just shrugged, brushing him off and played a faced down card. "Your turn."

Syrus pulled himself up weakly, drawing

"D-Draw." He answered, looking at his cards. 'Okay, Need to set up a defence. Or take another one of those Cyberdark's damage.' He thought.

"I activate Master's Sudden Appearance! This special summons Dark Magician Girl from deck!"

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **DARK, Level 6, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2000 - 2200**

"No match for Ore-Sama's Cyberdark monsters." Zana answered

"Time for my Deck's power now!"

"What do you mean?" Zana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This! I can contact fuse Dark Magician Girl with one of my Magician monsters!" Syrus pointed as Dark Magician Girl glowed

She smiled over her shoulder, nodding

"Dark Magician Girl, Jet Magician. Combine!" Syrus called out as the t monsters leapt into the air and began to combine.

Zana covered her eyes in shock as the two fused into the light and emerged as a singular Monster.

"Let's go! Jetstream Magician Girl!" Syrus called out as his monster was summoned

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **DARK, Level 8, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **2800 - 3000**

"Now for her ability." Syrus called out.

"What ability?" Zana asked.

"Once per turn, she can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" Syrus called out

"So good bye to your equip card, Cyberdark Claw! And then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!"

The storm and the aerial bullet from Jetstream Magician Girl destroyed the cards, leaving Zana exposed.

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **2400 - 800**

She flinched as she saw her wide open field.

"Jestream Magician Girl! Heli Magician! Attack!" Syrus called out. "Heli Magician attack Cyberdark Horn!"

 **Heli Magician**

 **1600 ATK**

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **800**

 **Zana**

 **4000 - 3200**

Zana didn't react as strongly, feeling the lightning zap her with immense voltage. But that wasn't the heaviest attack yet.

"Jestream Magician Girl...Attack!" Syrus called out.

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **3000**

 **Zana**

 **3200 - 200**

Zana screamed as she was electrocuted, but kept on her feet.

She was shaking, her eyes rolled up into her head as wetness formed between her feet

'More...More, more, MORE~!' She thought as she shuddered.

'Oh god, what've I done?' Syrus thought in shock

He felt disgusted in himself but he had to beat her, to stop her. She needed help!

'One more. Just one more hit.' He thought to himself.

"End turn." he said

"Ore. No. Turn. Draw!" Zana moaned and panted, drawing her card. "One card, set. Cyber Dragon, special summoned in attack mode."

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 5, Machine/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

'But why? Why that?' Syrus thought

"Attack Jet Magician!"

Syrus readied for the attack and was electrocuted by the collar once again as his life points dropped.

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **2100**

 **Jet Magician**

 **1600**

 **Syrus**

 **3200 - 2700**

He almost fell to the floor, but Dee held his hand. He smiled at her... And noticed something about the Cyber Dragon in front of him, like it was sad and hurt

'Dee. Does. Does Cyber Dragon-?' He asked her

Dee nodded, still in her 'Jetstream Magician Girl' attire.

Zana thought that she was still in an orgasmic state. 'D-Did a hologram just catch Syrus?' She thought 'Maybe... Going crazy from ecstasy.'

She shook her head and played a card faced down. "Ore-Sama ends turn."

Syrus nodded, drawing a card

"Trap, open! Extra Healing!" Zana called

"'Extra Healing'? What does that do?" He asked as he saw the card

"A monster from the Extra Deck goes to the graveyard. And Ore-sama gains Life Points equal to that monsters attack points. Five Headed Dragon is Ore-sama's sacrifice." Zana explained

"Five-Headed Dragon?!" Syrus shouted in shock

 **Zana**

 **200 - 5200**

'No!' Dee thought in annoyance as she tightened her grip on her staff

'I guess we STILL have a chance...But this Life Point increase...How am I going to hurt Zana again?' He thought

He looked at his hand, some doubt filling him

'Card of Sanctity, I could use that in a pinch.' He thought. 'For now, better to attack, if she pulls that 'Extra Healing' trick again, this duel will go on forever.'

He looked at his hand, trying to work this out

'If I set that down. I'd have two cards left...I'd play this faced down. Leaving THAT. Okay, this might work.' He thought. "I set a card faced down. And summon one monster in defence mode!"

Two flashes of light appeared before him, showing the set cards

"Jestream Magician Girl, attack!" He called out, pointing to Cyber Dragon. "Tornado burning!"

 **Jeststream Magician Girl**

 **3000**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **2100**

 **Zana**

 **5200 - 4300**

Zana arched back, feeling the shock of the electricity course through her veins. "Fuck yes ~"

'Oh god, if Mum could see you now.' Syrus flinched as he heard her, making his stomach churn.

He felt all sorts of shame right now

"Jet. Jet Magician...Attack." Syrus pointed at Zana, his stomach not able to take any more of his sister's...Shit.

"Ore-sama special summons Battle Fader as you declare the direct attack, negating your battle phase." she countered

"Dang it. Okay. I end my turn." Syrus answered.

"Ore-Sama's turn. Draw!" She called out and smiled at her card.

She looked at her hand, the weak monster on her field

'I need to. Beat him.' She thought in a slow growing anger. 'I must destroy that terrible brat!'

"Ore-Sama plays Pot of Greed!" She called out, drawing two cards.

Syrus nodded, accepting that answer

Zana looked at the cards and grinned maliciously.

"I activate Cyberdark Fusion!" she roared

'Did she say-?' Dee thought

"Oh no!" Syrus panicked, knowing that powerful fusion card. He gulped, preparing to see this monster.

"I fuse together my Cyberdark Monsters!" Zana called out, sending numerous Cyberdark monsters from her graveyard, deck and hand to the banished zone.

"All five Cyberdark's unite into one powerful beast! Come forth! Cyberdarkness Dragon!"

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 10, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **2000 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Zana stood proud with her monster on her side of the field. "Now, its ability activates! I select a 'Dragon' type monster from my graveyard and equip it to him!"

"But-but your grave has-!" Syrus realied

"FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!" Zana answered as metallic tendrils lashed into Zana's graveyard and pulled out the 'corpse' of said monster, dragging it into its metallic ribs and jabbed into it, giving Cyberdarkness Dragon its ATK points.

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon + Five-Headed Dragon**

 **2000 + 5000 = 7000 ATK**

"S-Seven. Thousand?" Syrus gasped in shock as he felt hope leave him

"And you've not enough life points to survive! Cyberdarkness Dragon, ATTACK! BURN HIM TO ASH!" Zana called out, baying for blood at her own brother.

"Activate spell!" Syrus called out quickly from his hand. "Card of Sanctity!" as he drew until he had six cards in his hand

"What's the point in that?" Zana asked in anger.

"It allowed me to draw Formula of Life! I discard it from my hand and if I am about to take over 3000 points of damage, I keep 100 Life Points!" Syrus explained as he looked at his love, sorry for the pain she was about to feel and how he failed her

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **7000**

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **3000**

 **Syrus**

 **2700 - 100**

Dee took the full blast of Cyberdarkness Dragon's attack, disappearing from Syrus' sight...but he was electrocuted by Zana's draconic fury, falling to the ground and convulsing in pain

He screamed, the only card left on his field being a facedown with five cards in his hand. His hand being mostly spells. There was nothing he could do

"I end. My turn." Zana glared, ending her turn with some faced down cards and left Syrus on the floor as a mess.

Syrus lay on the floor, crying in agony

'Mum...Dad...Jaden. Dee...I-I'm sorry. I can't. I can't stop her.' He wept, twitching from the electricity. 'What? What can I do?'

"You gonna give up?!" the voice of his real sibling called out, Syrus blinking in shock.

Looking up he saw Jaden standing there, looking at him with confidence

'J-Jaden?' Syrus looked at him with half-open eyes.

"My King!" Zana looked on at Jaden and felt her heart thump as she saw him.

"You're stronger than this, you can do it Syrus." Jaden encouraged "It's not over until the last life point is gone."

"Why? Why aren't you-?" Zana whispered as she saw him. "Look at me. Please!" She whimpered and begged.

Syrus' empty hand gripped the ground as he slowly and forcefully pushed himself up, trying to get back to his feet.

Looking at his hand he could see something. He just needed a few other cards... He had to put everything into this one draw

"Boku no turn. Draw!" Syrus called out as a shining magic trail left the top card of his deck and drew his card. He looked at his hand and smiled "I play Inherited Wand! For every Magician monster I banish from my grave I can add one spell from my deck to my hand!"

"You only have two." Zana commented, seeing no benefit from gaining possibly two cards

"And that's all I need." he nodded, adding those two cards "One I added being this card! I play Super Polymerization!"

"'SUPER Polymerization'?!" Zana gasped.

As Syrus played the card, powerful electricity sparked from his duel disk, cracking the duel field as this mighty fusion card was activated.

*flashback*

"Syrus. Wait." a familiar voice yelled

"Huh? Jaden. What're you doing here? I thought you were out duelling people." Syrus asked as he saw his best friend before him.

"You're going to face Zana; aren't you?" Jaden responded, cutting straight to the point.

"I... Yeah." Syrus nodded

Jaden nodded and reached into his deck. "You're going to need this." He handed over a card.

"S-Super Polymerization?!" Syrus gasped "Jaden! I can't take this! I... I can't even use Power Bond properly!" as he put his hand on Syrus' shoulder "You are a great duellist. You know how the card works. Now just play it... I believe in you, buddy."

Syrus took the card in his hand and nodded, putting it into his deck.

*Back to the duel*

Syrus yelled at the overwhelming power, Super Polymerization's overwhelming power almost warping the area around them

The crowd yelled, backing up

'Jaden, are you sure-?' The Egyptian God Daughters asked in worry.

"He's got this. I know it." Jaden answered, the electricity not touching him, diverting around him like he had a barrier.

Syrus began to hear a voice in his head, hearing the power of Super Polymerization. 'You? You think you're worthy to wield me?' It asked menacingly.

"No." Syrus panted honestly under his breath "I don't think anyone is, really. But it doesn't matter if I am or of I'm not. I need your help and we are stopping my sister!" he stood tall, the lightning sparking around him and forming a vortex around him "Super Polymerization allows me to fuse monsters from ANYWHERE by discarding one spell card! I send one spell to the grave... To fuse the three Cyber Dragon's in your deck and graveyard!" Syrus roared with all the confidence he had

"You're WHAT?!" Zana shouted in fright.

'YEAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! You've got balls kid!' Super Polymerization laughed heartily and reached out to Zana's deck and graveyard. 'GO AHEAD! TAKE IT HOME!'

"COME FORTH! CYBER END DRAGON!" Syrus proclaimed as he summoned the fusion monster.

The three-headed metallic dragon roared proudly on Syrus' side of the field.

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 10, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **4000 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"C-Cyber End?" Zana gasped seeing HER monster on HIS side of the field.

"And now I activate De-Fusion!" Syrus called suddenly, causing an almost anti-climatic atmosphere fill the air

"Wait, WHAT?" The crowd asked in shock, even Super Polymerization

Jaden just smiled and laughed at this, getting excited.

 **Cyber Dragon X3**

 **LIGHT, Level 5, Machine/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"You wasted that card!" a random student yelled

"He didn't." Jaden glared at said student as Syrus continued his turn.

"Now I activate the spell card Power Bond!" Syrus added

Zana's eyes widened in shock. "You're summoning-"

"Come back! CYBER END DRAGON!" Syrus called out. "And due to 'Power Bond's' ability Cyber End Dragon's ATK is DOUBLED!"

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **4000 - 8000**

The dragon emerged from the ground and roared. Its shinning silver body gleaming in the glow of the sun, filling rejuvenated

"Now I play the equip spell, Megamorph! It doubles the ATK of the equipped monster if my life points are lower than yours!" Syrus continued

"Again?" Zana backed up in fright, seeing her monster become even STRONGER

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **8000 - 16000**

"Sixteen thousand?" The crowd gasped

"And now I activate the spell card Limiter Removal!" Syrus finished "This double's the ATK of all machines monsters I control!"

And somewhere in the world. The sound of an epic guitar song from a shonen anime fight scene was revving up and playing as Cyber End Dragon grew stronger

 _KA KA KA KACHI DAZE!_

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **16000 - 32000**

ROAR!

The dragon was now roughly 8 times its original size, almost the size of the Duel Academy building itself

Even Chancellor Sheppard was looking at the Dragon and exclaiming. "What the fuck?!"

Back at the duel, Syrus had the power of the winds blowing around him, staring at his sister. "Cyber End Dragon. ATTACK! Trident Strident Blast!"

The dragon roared as its mouths opened, energy sparking in each mouths

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **32000**

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon**

 **7000**

The trio of lasers shot down at Zana's monster ready to send it to oblivion.

"ACTIVATE TRAP!" She called out. "Negate Attack!"

Everyone gasped in shock, the triple beam of energy being turned into nothing

"And due to Power Bond's effect you'll take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's ATK. I've won!" Zana called out, pointing at her brother.

She laughed like a mad woman, her head falling back at her insane cackle

"It's the end of your-" Zana called out only to be interrupted.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Syrus yelled, interrupting her bluntly making everyone go silent

"I've still got one move left." Syrus answered, playing his last card.

He held out, his facedown card finally activating "I activate Burst Generator! During my end phase any effect damage I take is negated, in exchange for banishing the top five cards of my deck... And the damage is dealt to my opponent instead!"

Zana couldn't believe it. Her little brother had beaten her. "No. Don't." She whispered.

"I end." Syrus began to finish his turn.

"Don't look." Zana whispered in fear as she saw Jaden, not wanting to be shown as weak to 'her King'.

"My turn." Syrus frowned, turning around as Cyber End Dragon began to glow and aim at Zana.

"Don't look at me!" She began to cry as Cyber End Dragon shot out the energy blast and was blasted away.

BOOM!

 **Zana**

 **4300 - 0**

 **SYRUS WINS!**

Cyber End Dragon roared, floating right behind Syrus

Zana was on the floor, convulsing from the electricity that she subjugated herself to.

Forced to become this thing.

Trying to get back what she lost.

To become the person worthy of one of the only people she lost too. Jaden.

She wanted to be his queen.

But she wasn't.

She was just...Zana.

And right now, she had taken a LOT of electricity, causing the fuses in the collar to break and release.

Her brother had surpassed her.

Syrus had beaten the one who held him back.

Her eyes turned vacant as she fell unconscious, a great rage in her heart

"Way to go, Syrus." Jaden smiled at his friend, seeing how strong Syrus had become.

Syrus nodded, hugging Jaden

He just laughed gently and hugged back, his best friend needed it...and it didn't look awkward to the crowd at all.

"Thanks bro." Syrus smiled as he broke the hug, handing back Super Polymerization

Jaden took the card back and chuckled happily. "You know, even though it had some gripes...I'm sure it saw you as a kick-ass duellist."

Syrus rubbed his neck, free of the collar...and fell unconscious in Jaden's arms.

"Syrus!" Dee yelled in worry

"He's alright, he's just exhausted." Jaden answered, giving Syrus a piggyback ride. "We'll get him to Fonda and he'll be alright."

As the crowd parted, Zana lay on the forest floor. Embarrassed and enraged. Her body still feeling the sting from the collars...and she slowly clenched her hand.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Skull Flame: It's going to be something when it happens.

GUIPA: Of course.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Check the anime. It's how it works.

jedimasterb10: And a happy new year to you.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Zombyra: Yes that was the reason. And it was given in season 4, not 3. In season 3 they thought the problem was caused by the shock collars

Anarken Mad Bancho King: For the last time, Zana is NOT going into the harem.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes, that is how Super Poly works in the anime. Fusing from ANYWHERE

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was some hours later, Bastion was walking back to the White Dorm, doing his routine of checking in on Sartorius' plans, since he was one of his 'generals'. But this time, he wasn't prepared for this.

"Master Sartorius, why are we doing this?" One student asked. "There's not enough of us left since Jazz was taken away."

"It HAS to be done." He responded. "Time after time, our Light has been stopped by those who wish to snuff us out. I intend to illuminate their darkness. And that dimwitted teaching assistant has given us access to it. Tomorrow, we open that portal and spread the Light to the Duel Spirit realm!"

Bastion's eyes widened as he hid behind a column

'I have to tell Joel!' He thought as the meeting was adjourned and ran for the Coliseum.

*elsewhere*

Jaden was playing with Haou, bouncing him on his knee while Syrus was looked after by Fonda.

"Your Uncle Scy was a big brave man, buddy." Jaden smiled

"Sy, Sy!" Haou giggled happily, repeating his 'uncle's' nickname.

Jaden smiled proudly, kissing his forehead

"You haven't seen Zana, have you? From what I heard, she was electrocuted severely." Fonda asked

"No, I haven't. She's probably gone." Alexis answered as she was with the nurse, helping her

"I guess that makes sense. And thank you for helping me with these injuries." Fonda answered

"It's the least I could do." Alexis smiled. She spared a second to see if anyone was looking before she gave Fonda a small kiss

Jaden noticed though, cuddling his son.

He couldn't help but smile.

"So...How many duels have you been in?" Fonda asked Jaden and Alexis.

"Err...One." He flinched, making her laugh. "But it wasn't tournament based."

"Careful Jaden. You might end up losing." Alexis teased

"Considering there's a psycho mind controlling sentient Light at the school, I think I'll manage." Jaden rebutted with a cheeky grin

Alexis rolled her eyes as she saw Jaden's cockiness.

Haou was looking at his father and step-mother and laughed, patting his father on the chest.

"Aww. Thanks buddy." Jaden grinned

"I'm going out for a little bit, is that okay?" Alexis asked Fonda.

"Yes, of course. You've definitely earned it." Fonda responded. "Be safe, okay?"

Alexis nodded and left with confidence

"Bye-bye." Haou waved at her.

Alexis continued off, hearing Haou's goodbye which made her smile.

Alexis had to do something, knowing that Syrus put himself out there to try and stop his sister, SHE had to do something. 'Seika. It's time to duel.' She thought

*Elsewhere*

We find the reptile duellist alone, like a doll

She was nearly robotic, unmoving and staring into the oblivion with a glazed over stare.

The reason for this? Because Sartorius had grown tired of her and basically turned her into a blank slate

He wanted 'The Queen', not a 'concubine'. He found her useless and decided to dispose of her. If he lost her in a duel, then no loss.

...

Suddenly Sartorius appeared before her like a ghost

"Wake up." He ordered her.

She looked up with her abyss staring eyes. "M-My Lord?" She whispered

"You are to defeat Alexis Rhodes." he ordered

"A-Alexis?" She whispered as she looked at him, some spark flickered in her eyes.

"Yes. Alexis." He answered as he walked out.

STEP.

"Alexis?" She whispered as she slowly got up.

STep.

Her hands slowly clenched as Sartorius walked away.

"Alexis?" She twitched as she repeated her name.

step.

"ALEXIS!" She screamed.

SHATTER! CRASH!

A chair was thrown through the window of the room Seika was kept in. Screaming as she recalled that name. Sartorius had broken her.

*With Alexis*

Alexis felt a chill run down her spine, making her feel uneasy

"Why did that just happen? WHY?" She asked herself as she left for outside.

As it was a warm day and something felt foreboding

'Are you alright, Alexis?' Yubel asked, flying next to her.

"Yeah. Something was just... Weird."

'Well, I'm here for you. Jaden asked me to be with you today.' Yubel reassured her. 'The sisters are watching Blair.'

"Thank goodness...And-?" Alexis asked

'Dee and her sisters are looking over Syrus. They are NOT going to let their love come to hurt.' Yubel answered.

"Good to know...What's with the unconscious students?" Alexis responded and double took, seeing knocked out duellists who lost their medals.

She took a step back, seeing the state of the contestants

Unconscious, but alright. No signs of being electrocuted. Maybe this was just a good old fashioned beat down. "Hey, who did this?" She asked as she felt their foreheads

'If I had to guess-' Yubel began to ponder, before she saw one of the Dark Scorpions running away. 'Chick the Yellow? What's he doing?'

"Wait, 'Chick'? Wasn't he?" Alexis asked

'Lady Miss! Lady Queen Miss! Please. You-You have to-Oh gods!' Chick tried to speak, but after running...Sheesh!

'Whoa, whoa. Easy, calm down. What's going on?' Yubel asked

'It's Jazz! She's on a frigging warpath!' Chick panted. 'She's been duelling non-stop!'

"What?" Alexis double took. "Are you serious?"

'Would I lie to the Supreme Queen right now?' He looked at her with honest eyes and a worried tone.

"Show me." she frowned

'Okay. Phoo. Follow me.' Chick lead her while catching his breath

The two walked, while Chick lead the two. Which showed Jazz finishing another Duellist.

"ARGH!" The duellist screamed as he lost.

"Who's next? HUH?" Jazz shouted, glaring at whoever was there.

"Jazz!"

Jazz turned around and glared at Alexis. And...she looked EXHAUSTED.

"Jazz, you've got to stop." Alexis spoke, seeing Jazz there, barely hanging onto her consciousness.

She walked over, reaching out for Jazz

"Let. Let me go." Jazz panted, carrying several medals, looking at Alexis. "I-I'm not done. They- they need to-."

"YOU need to rest. You'll get your chance." Alexis urged softly

Jazz looked at Alexis and fell into her arms, exhausted and felt her mind slip into sleep.

She passed out, then and there

"I got you." She whispered as she caught her. "Dang, I JUST got out from Fonda's office."

But she didn't have time to pick Jazz up, because she felt the terrible shiver crawl up her spine...and she looked at the source of a coming sound and fear.

Seika was repeating Alexis' name, wearing her White Dorm styled duel disk, twitching like a mad-woman.

"Oh crap."

"Alexis. Alexis. ALEXIS!" Seika repeated, glaring at her opponent. "DUEL!" She demanded.

"Seika?"

"Duel. Duel, now. Duel NOW!" She called out, jagged white lightning sparked from Seika, almost invisible to those who didn't possess the power of Darkness.

Alexis' silver eyes shined, glowed, and allowed her to see her foe

And as she examined Seika...she was stunned in revulsion by what had happened to her. Her mind was broken, wiped clean. Barely a shell of who she was and what she was like.

She felt disgusted and sympathy

'The Light will PAY for this!' Yubel thought as she shielded Jazz and Alexis

"Let's duel." Alexis nodded

 **Alexis**

 **4000**

 **Seika**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off." Alexis spoke as she drew her card. It was actually a solid start, two spells, three traps and a monster.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode. And play three cards faced down." Alexis called out playing her cards.

 **Etoile Cyber**

 **EARTH, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"This ends my turn." Alexis finished

"Draw!" Seika called out, drawing her card. "Summon, Coiled Cobra!"

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **EARTH, Level 3, Reptile/Effect**

 **1300 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Now effect. Etoile Cyber gains 1 poison counter!" Seika pointed at Alexis' monster and a purple token appeared on it. "Play 'Poison Swamp'! All 'Reptile' gain 500 ATK and destroy one spell or trap!"

The whole of Seika's field began to change, turning it into a purple mist covered swamp with thick vines and trees, deep marsh pools and mud.

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 - 1800**

'Oh no!' Alexis thought in shock, seeing one of her traps disintegrate by the poison. 'There goes Waboku. Now she'll go for the attack, right?'

She had to be smart, trust her deck

"Play cards. End turn. Poison Counter effect!" Seika continued to speak in a broken language, setting two cards faced down and her Poison Counter's effect activated. "Lose 200 life points and monster!"

Etoile Cyber screamed as she was melted away and the venom splashed Alexis, burning her virtually.

 **Alexis**

 **4000 - 3800**

"Hnn! Okay, THAT'S what she does. My turn. Draw!" Alexis called out and looked at her cards

She looked at her hand, smirking

Seika just looked at Alexis and waited for what she was going to do.

"I activate the trap, Second Curtain!" she called "This revives one warrior monster destroyed by an effect during your turn, and special summons one of the same level from my deck!"

Seika just nodded and looked on at Alexis.

"I summon Cyber Ballerina!" Alexis called out.

 **Cyber Ballerina**

 **EARTH, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **1700 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Summoned to Alexis' side of the field was a blue and white leotard wearing ballerina with a 'winged' face mask and silver hair.

"I now activate Cyber Devil Ritual!"

"Wh-What does. That do?" Seika asked as she was flinching.

"I tribute monsters on my field or hand in order to Ritual summon one Cyber Devil Ritual monster from my hand or deck!" She explained

"But. Which monster?" Seika asked in worry, seeing 2 Level 4 monsters on Alexis' side of the field a potential level 8 monster

"I tribute Cyber Ballerina to Ritual Summon!" Alexis called as a dark ritualistic alter appeared before them, her monster jumping atop it

Seika's eyes widened as she saw a great black void appear before Alexis, a single voice calling through the Ritual Card as Alexis summoned her monster.

"A black rose sprouts from the rotten soil, a devil bound to defend good! Ritual Summon, Level 4! Cyber Devil Coatlicue, take the stage!"

Appearing on the field was a black masked woman, blood red hair, a black frilled tutu that looked like layered rose petals, her arms had small thorns protruding from her gloves and ready to dance.

 **Cyber Devil Coatlicue**

 **DARK, Level 4, Warrior/Ritual/Effect**

 **2200 ATK / 1700 DEF**

"Cyber Ballerina's effect now activates. Adding one ritual card from my grave to my hand when she is used as ritual material." Alexis explained

"A-A chain." Seika gasped and realised, seeing Alexis getting her spell card from the graveyard.

"I now activate Cyber Devil Ritual once more! Using Etoile Cyber on my field to bring forth a second Ritual Summon!"

"Cyber Devil Coatlicue's effect now activates! When I activate a Ritual Spell I can select one monster on my field and double its level! So Etoile Cyber becomes level 8 as I use it got a Ritual Summon!"

"Level 8?" Seika backed up in shock as she heard that.

 **Etoile Cyber**

 **Level 4 - 8**

"Now, let's go, Etoile Cyber!" Alexis called out "Swirl through the curtains of Hell! Dance the death of death! RITUAL SUMMON! Cyber Devil Hel, take the stage!" Alexis called as her eyes glowed

Appearing on the stage was a monochrome dressed ballerina, wearing a skull mask, flowing white hair, small skeleton wings, wearing a white leotard with black markings that looked like a devil's face.

 **Cyber Devil Hel**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Ritual/Effect**

 **3200 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

The monster stood calm, almost dismissing as it stood there like a queen

"2200. 3200. So strong." Seika whispered in shock, looking at Coiled Cobra

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Compared to them...It was just a grass-snake.

Cyber Devil Hel nodded and bowed forward, erupting her small wings into majestic swan-like feathers, flying upwards and spun into a drill, crushing Coiled Cobra into the dust.

 **Cyber Devil Hel**

 **3200**

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1800**

 **Seika**

 **4000 - 2600**

"Activate. Trap! Viper's Grudge!" Seika called out. "This card allows me to special summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Reptile' from my hand or deck to the field. Spiked Cobra, in defence mode!"

 **Spike Cobra**

 **EARTH, Level 4, Reptile/Effect**

 **500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **500 - 1000 ATK**

"Now its special ability activates. When he's special summoned I can put two 'Poison Counters' on one of your monsters!" Seika pointed at Alexis' monsters. "I choose Hel!"

 **Cyber Devil Hel Poison counters**

 **0 - 2**

"Well, I can still destroy your Cobra, Cyber Devil Coatlicue attacks!" Alexis responded

"Activate trap! Secret Trap. Once per turn, when one of my Reptiles are targetted for an attack, it's negated." Seika answered as Spiked Cobra dug underground

Alexis frowned as her attack missed, looking at her hand

'I don't have much. And I can't save Hel from those counters. I've only got one card.' She thought

"I end turn." she admitted, this not affecting her strategy much

"Now Poison Counters destroy Hel and deal 400 points of damage to YOU!" Seika called out

 **Alexis**

 **3800 - 3400**

"My turn. Draw!" Seika called out. "I play Card of Demise, I draw 5 cards and at the end of my fifth standby phase, I have to discard my hand." And she drew a fresh, albeit temporary, hand.

But there was a potential to reduce the negatives if her hand was empty at the end of her fourth turn.

She smiled gently and played her cards. "I summon Cobra Cluster to the field in ATK mode."

 **Cobra Cluster**

 **EARTH, Level 1, Reptile/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 700 DEF**

 **0 - 500 ATK**

"But it's not staying on the field for long, I activate the spell 'Cobra Hatchling', sending my Cluster to the graveyard so I can special summon a Level 5 or 6 Reptile monster from my deck! And I choose 'Hawk Cobra'!"

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **WIND, Level 6, Reptile/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 **2400 - 2900 ATK**

"Now a chain happens; since I sent 'Cobra Cluster' to the graveyard I can summon a Reptile from my graveyard. Come back 'Coiled Cobra'! And since he's back, I can put FIVE 'Poison Counters' on one of your monsters. One from Coiled Cobra and four from Hawk Cobra! And I choose Cyber Devil Coatlicue!"

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 - 1800 ATK**

 **Cyber Devil Coatlicue Poison Counters**

 **0 - 5**

"And at the end of my turn, your monster will deal you 1000 of damage and be destroyed." Seika continued. "I could. I could attack, right now." She began to mumble, realising her strategy could go any which way

'She's not stable, Alexis.' Yubel thought as she saw Seika becoming more unhinged, though her vocabulary was focused.

Alexis nodded in agreement, not worried about the amount of counters

"Easy. So easy!" She mumbled. "No. I. I end my turn with a faced down."

And with that, Alexis' monster was subjugated by the Poison Counters only not to take damage.

"H-Huh? How? How did your life points survive?" Seika asked as Alexis still had her Cyber Devil Coatlicue

"When my Cyber Devil Hel is sent to the grave, until my next end phase all Cyber monsters I control are immune to destruction via card effects. Which your counters... Count as." Alexis explained, knowing she had to do something to avoid further stacking of those counters

"Damn it. Your turn then." Seika frowned, knowing that this part of the strategy was done.

"Right. Draw!" Alexis called out.

With two cards in her hand and one facedown left, Alexis wasn't in the best place right now

'With those counters on Coatlicue she won't last long...I need something. Wait.' She thought as she looked at her hand, seeing two spell cards. "I play a card faced down. And activate 'Card of Sanctity', this means we both draw until we're holding six cards. And I raise my second face down. 'Pot of Greed'!"

Within one move, Alexis managed to draw EIGHT cards, while Seika could only manage a smaller addition. "I now activate the effect of Cyber Devil Ritual from the grave! Banishing it to add one Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand!"

Seika gasped as she heard that; a ritual card that can be activated from the grave? Alexis wasn't holding back.

"I banish the Cyber Devil Ritual in my grave and add Advanced Cyber Devil Ritual to my hand from my deck." Alexis explained

"'ADVANCED Cyber Devil Ritual'? How strong ARE these monsters?" Seika asked

"Oh, just wait." Alexis smiled as she gained her card. "This card allows me to send monsters from my field and deck to the grave to ritual Summon. I'll send my level 4 Coatlicue with the Level 3 Cyber Tutu from my deck to the grave for a level 7 ritual monster!"

As the spell card and monsters were sent to the graveyard, a portal appeared before Alexis summoning her newest monster. "Come forth, Cyber Devil Persephone!"

 **Cyber Devil Persephone**

 **LIGHT, Level 7, Warrior/Ritual/Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

Emerging from the portal was first a mountain of cold air and fire, before a new dancer appeared

SHATTER!

Ice sparkled around the figure, a woman with autumn red hair, wearing a dress of midnight blue, scattered with stars and wearing a faded green sash around her hips. A skull-like mask covered her face with ruby red eyes adorning the sockets.

Cherry blossoms gently floated around her, like her very existence summoned them

'B-Beautiful.' Seika looked on at Persephone, in awe of the card.

The monster spread her arms, the petals glowing softly

"Wh-What does THIS monster do?" Seika asked, her mind slowly snapping back

"Nothing, yet. Attack Persephone! Destroy Hawk Cobra!"

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **2900 ATK**

 **Cyber Devil Persephone**

 **2900 ATK**

"But both have the same attack points! What're you doing?" Seika panicked

"Her effect activates." Alexis replied "She is immune to battle destruction."

Seika covered her face as her monster was sliced by Persephone's kick, not dealing damage to Seika, but left her open to attack

"Now Persephone's second effect! When she destroys a monster in battle she can attack another monster you control, gaining 300 ATK!" Alexis called "Attack Spike Cobra!"

 **Cyber Devil Persephone**

 **2900 ATK- 3200 ATK**

Seika flinched as her next monster was destroyed, her snake hissing

"Now Persephone's effect activates once more! An extra 300 ATK and another attack on another monster! Attack Coiled Cobra!"

"HIYA!"

 **Cyber Devil Persephone**

 **3200 ATK- 3500 ATK**

"Trap card! Secret Trap! Negates your attack!" Seika called

"And since I have no other monsters to attack with I end my battle phase, Persephone's ATK returning to normal." Alexis commented

 **Cyber Devil Persephone**

 **3500 ATK- 2900 ATK**

'Why did you not just attack Coiled Cobra and then destroy Hawk Cobra?' Yubel asked

'Because I knew about her trap. If I attacked a monster that would cause her damage she'd have activated her trap, as you said she's unstable so she is predictable in her priorities. If she had negated my first attack then Persephone's effect wouldn't have triggered. At least this way I got rid of two of her monsters.' Alexis answered "I end turn."

"D-Draw!" Seika twitched as she drew her card and looked at the field. "I tribute Coiled Cobra for Toxic Rattle Cobra!"

 **Toxic-Rattle Cobra**

 **Level 6, EARTH, Reptile/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Appearing on Seika's field was a rattlesnake monster with a bio-hazard symbol on its crown.

The Poison Swamp field spell then activated, making her monster stronger

 **Toxic-Rattle Cobra**

 **2600 ATK- 3100ATK**

"Effect of 'Toxic-Rattle Cobra'. Can't be destroyed by monsters with 'Poison Counters'. Your monsters aren't destroyed by the counters but you still take damage." Seika informed her

"Attack."

 **Toxic-Rattle Cobra**

 **3100**

 **Cyber Devil Persephone**

 **2900**

'Alexis!' Yubel panicked

Alexis flinched, feeling the impact and sent her stumbling back as the damage went right to her life points

 **Alexis**

 **3400 - 3200**

"End turn." Seika answered

"My turn. Draw!" Alexis drew her card.

'At least Persephone didn't have any Poison Counters on it.' Alexis thought, knowing that would have kept her monster around and added more damage

Alexis looked at her hand and then back at the field. She had to win this, turn it around, but with the ATK difference, it was going to be tough.

She set a monster and ended her turn. She knew how to win, she just needed the right card so she had to stall

"My turn. Draw!" Seika drew her card and looked at it

"Summon a second Coiled Cobra. Both, direct attack! End her!"

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1800 ATK**

 **Toxic-Rattle Cobra**

 **3100**

 **Alexis**

 **3200 - 100**

Even with a monster in defence mode, Alexis couldn't defend herself against the vicious attack from Seika's monster

She fell to her knees panting

'Alexis!' Yubel called out and tried to help her...and felt a vile presence. The Light of Destruction. Emanating from Seika...and it was happy to see Alexis on her knees. So close to having the Queen.

'I can do this.' Alexis told herself, her eyes flashing silver with her power. "My turn. DRAW!" She called out, drawing the last card with a silver trace coming from it.

The card shone, making her look at it... And grin "I activate the spell card Cyber Devil Afterlife Ritual!"

"W-What? What does that do?" Seika backed up in worry hearing that

"It allows me to use monsters from my hand and or field to Ritual Summon a monster in the grave! But now Cyber Devil Hel's effect activates from the grave, allowing me to Banish monsters from the grave as the material needed for the Ritual Summon!" she explained

Seika's eyes shrunk back into her head. How many powerful monsters WERE there in Alexis' grave?

"I use Cyber Devil Persephone and Cyber Devil Coatlicue, banishing them, in order to revive Cyber Devil Hel! Their combined levels are 11, more than enough! RITUAL SUMMON! Hel, return from the grave!"

Summoned back from the grave, in a black flame was Cyber Devil Hel.

 **Cyber Devil Hel**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Ritual/Effect**

 **3200 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

"It's stronger than Toxic-Rattle!" Seika realised

"And it's just starting. Hel's second effect activates!" Alexis called "She gains 300 ATK for every level higher than hers that was used for her Ritual Summon! She is level 8, the materials where level 11! That's a difference of three levels, so she gains 900 attack points!"

 **Cyber Devil Hel**

 **3200 - 4100**

"4100 ATK?" Seika realised and knew where this was going. But she had her protective traps. She could still stop this and destroy it next turn.

... Why where none of her spell and traps there?

"When a Ritual monster is used for Hel's Ritual Summon, all spell and traps you control are banished during my turn and are returned during your next draw phase." Alexis explained "Basically, during my turn, your spells and traps don't exist as they are dragged to the underworld."

"N-No!" Seika realised...she had lost.

"Hel. Take out her Coiled Cobra! Helheim Pirouette!" Alexis called out

Hel leapt into the air and span down with a drill kick, landing straight into Coiled Cobra, dealing the last remaining massive damage against its owner.

 **Cyber Devil Hel**

 **4100**

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1800**

 **Seika**

 **2600 - 300**

Seika was kicked away, landing on her back as Alexis' monster had almost decimated her lifepoints with that one kick.

... wait... Why was Alexis grinning?

"Why? Why are you? Grinning?" Seika asked as she looked at her.

"The effect of the monster you destroyed last time. Cyber UnderStudy. She is a level one monster who's effect activates from the grave. When a Cyber monster destroys a monster in battle I Banish UnderStudy and deal damage equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster." Alexis explained simply

"I-I've lost." Seika wept as she lay on her back, awaiting for the pain of the monster to kick her in the gut...but instead, she saw it helping her up and hugged her.

 **Seika**

 **300 - 0**

 **ALEXIS WINS!**

Seika stood there, wide eyed like she was trapped in herself

'I-I don't. Understand.' She thought as she was trapped by the Light. Broken by Sartorius.

Alexis walked forwards with a frown. She had seen Jaden cure people afflicted with the light by simply winning the Duel. But she wasn't strong enough yet.

She had to do a BIT more

She walked towards Seika and remembered... Everything

Every fight, every argument between the two

She had to feel that surge of emotions, trying to recall EVERYTHING.

She hated Seika. She genuinely did

But even so...She couldn't leave her like this. Like a vegetable that was under Sartorius' control.

She reached out and hugged her, pulling her rival into a hug

Seika was stunned. How? How could Alexis do this? Even after ALL she had caused her.

The darkness washed over the two, coming out of Alexis and pouring into the other girl

Seika could feel it, the power of Darkness. She felt her mind slowly coming back together, back to normal.

The light leaving her body

Seika's arms began to twitch, wanting to raise them as she felt more and more herself. Light slowly returning to her eyes

The conscious kind of light, not the evil one.

Seika's eyes began to return to normal...and she hugged Alexis back, crying as she had regained her mind.

She came back to herself, finally

And for the first time. In for what seems as a long time; Seika cried, hugging her rival.

She was finally free.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: Here's what happens next *Points to story below*

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah...It's getting heated up.

Skull Flame: I think we came up with the Cyber Devils.

jedimasterb10: Thanks very much.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Skull Flame: It is Alexis' version of the Evil Heroes based off the Cyber Angels, like how the Evil Heroes are based on the Elemental Heroes

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the evening, many duels and duellists have come and gone. And the main group were in the Slifer Dorm, trying to keep their wits about them...and to make sure baby Hao had his bottle of milk.

Alexis walked into the Slifer Dorm, supporting Seika

"Alexis? Seika?" Jaden asked in shock, going to them. "Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of an intense duel...And a LOT of crying." Alexis answered, showing Seika's now dried eyes.

"What happened?" Jaden asked as he helped Seika

"She duelled me and I freed her." Alexis explained with a proud smile

"...en." Seika mumbled with a dry throat, she wanted to say his name, but she was too exhausted.

"Hey, rest up; okay? Things have been hectic." Jaden reassured her as the two helped her in his bed.

She sniffed softly and leaned against him softly

'Yeah, okay.' He thought and let this happen.

She lay in the bed and feel asleep, her hair covering her face as she did

Alexis sighed as she saw Jaden let her sleep and the two walked outside. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

"I know." She nodded. "I saved her." she smiled softly to herself

Jaden nodded gently and hugged her. "Love you." He whispered

"I love you to... And I feel closer to your equal." she smiled

Jaden nodded, feeling the power radiating from her, the power of darkness grow within her.

He kissed her gently, smiling

'Ah, l'amour~.' Yubel thought to herself as she saw the two

She neared them, holding them close

Jaden didn't mind, his two girls here with him.

Especially when Cleo, Mana and Beatrice took their human forms

And all three of them hugged their King.

"...This is nice." He smiled

"Little cramped." Alexis chuckled

"Can I get in on this?" Blair smiled

Mana grabbed Blair and pulled her in, glad to have her fellow Slifer Red with them.

"Yeah!" Mana cheered

"Is Hao okay?" Alexis asked

"Having a nap after having his milk." Jaden answered "Let's go inside."

"Good idea...Did Sheppard fix up the place?" Alexis asked

"Bigger rooms and cafeteria. Yeah." He nodded making the girls smile

"And a bedroom just for Haou." He added, quietly opening the door and revealed Haou sleeping in his cot making them grin

"...I'm not getting sleep again; am I?" Jaden asked as he smiled at them all happily

"Of course not." Berenice responded as he closed the door.

"ALL night." Cleo added as they all reached for their own blazers, well Blair just grabbing her shirt

She removed her blazer, revealing the tight black shirt underneath. Blair pulled her orange shirt up, showing her red bra. Meanwhile Mana, Cleo and Beatrice opened their blazers to show what they wore underneath

The three Egyptian Princesses revealed three pairs of black lingerie with gold trim, the colours of the Supreme King.

"Oh. Okay. Now I feel under-dressed." Jaden quipped as he was dragged inside

"Easily taken care of, Our King." Cleo smiled

*time skip*

Jaden and his lovers were asleep in his bed, with Jaden underneath a pile of soft breasts.

He loved it

'You know, you MIGHT get addicted to this.' Yubel thought as she saw her master being the top of the pile.

"Yeah. I know." He nodded, wanting to get out from them...but honestly enjoyed it.

He kissed Yubel, smiling

"Hmm...Shh..." Alexis mumbled. "I'm comfy."

"Sorry, did we wake you?" He asked

"Hmm." She nodded and kissed her king

"Wait...Where's Blair?" Berenice asked

"Bathroom." Mana yawned

"Okay." Cleo yawned

"Plans for today?" Alexis asked

"Stop Sartorius." Jaden answered simply.

"That's your plan every day." Mana grinned

"No. Not EVERY day...I make time for Haou too." Jaden pouted as he tried to get up and heard a knocking from the door

"Oh, err. Coming!" Jaden called out, trying to get out of bed for real this time.

He pulled some pants on, hurrying to the door

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Coming! One second!" He called out and opened the door, panting a little. "Yeah?"

Standing there was Seika wearing whatever she could had found from her room

Seika was wearing a pair of grey shorts, a red blazer and a black shirt, standard attire for anyone in the red dorm.

"Seika." He blinked and looked at her. "Are you okay? Sleep well?"

She nodded meekly, rubbing her bare thighs as a chill ran over her and being too ashamed to even say a word

She nodded again, meekly and ashamed

Jaden moved out of the way and let her in, allowing Seika to slowly walk inside his room.

She walked in, her head still down

"Jaden, who is-? Oh." Alexis began to speak, before seeing Seika there.

"Hey Seika."

Seika acknowledged Alexis, unsure what to say, so she gave a nod.

"What's up?" Jaden asked

"I. I wanted...To apologise." She answered honestly.

"Apologise?"

"I. I've been...A bad person." Seika apologised. "A bad student...a bad classmate."

She clenched her fists in front of her, glaring at herself

"I-I don't deserve it. But...I'm so sorry." Seika apologised as she bowed deeply "I tried to prove myself because I was jealous and selfish and... They made me hurt so many people. I apologise."

The group looked at each other and then at Seika.

Even though the girls were mostly naked

But since they were ALL girls, it didn't matter.

They looked at Jaden, hoping for some say on the matter.

"Seiko... It's okay." he urged

"Wh-what?" She whispered

"It's alright. You...You weren't yourself most of the time, but you know now." Jaden answered as he put a hand on her shoulder

Seika nodded and sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

Before she hugged him

Blair and Alexis looked at the two before turning to each other.

"I...I should go." Seika spoke. "I need to...be better."

"Better?" Blair asked

Seika nodded. "Be a better duellist. A better person." She explained as she held herself "After this tournament... I'm asking to be moved to Slifer Red. I don't deserve to be in Obelisk."

"You're serious?" Alexis asked in shock, seeing how much she would do for this.

Seika nodded. "Blair's the first...I don't mind being the second."

She smiled softly "My parents bought me into Obelisk in the first year... And this year... It proved I didn't belong there. And Alexis... You where right about me. I didn't care about duelling."

"What DO you care about?" Alexis asked, actually intrigued by her want.

"I said didn't." she corrected "I was focused on my dream. A duel monsters fashion line, custom duel disks and outfits and accessories. A duelling diploma is required to show you understand the landscape. That's why I only 'cared about my looks and Ms Duel Academy'." she explained her past antagonistic relationship with Alexis

"...That sounds. AWESOME." Blair commented, thinking of what Seika said first.

"Seika...I'm sorry." Alexis apologised

"But after the duel you and Jaden had... I changed."

"You became conflicted?" Alexis asked

"No. I became inspired. I wanted to prove I could be a good duellist as well."

"...I think you might need this then." Blair spoke, grabbing something from her coat.

"Huh?" Seika blinked

And Blair pulled out a card...Timaeus. And she handed it to Seika. "It's not MY card."

"Then who's is it?"

Blair looked at the card and then at Seika. Giving that clear indication.

"M-MINE? No...I. I don't know if I-." Seika answered

"Seika. Timaeus came to YOU." Blair interrupted

"It came to me to be safe from the light but it's YOURS."

Seika's hand was shaking, wanting to take the card, but was nervous. Was she really worthy of it?

She reached out slowly, expecting the card to burn her

As she cautiously took it in her fingers...nothing. No burn. No pain. Just a card.

In fact it felt warm and welcoming

Blair released it and let Seika hold it in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Be better." Blair said reassuringly.

"I will." she nodded before she blushed "Do... Any of you girls have any leggings, stockings or pantyhose? My legs feel weird being naked like this."

"...I've got a pair if you need some." Alexis answered, grabbing a pair from her drawers. "I don't normally wear them since they aren't my style so go ahead."

"Thank you, Alexis." Seika answered, graciously taking them and nodded.

...

'Oh~, ladies in stockings.' Jaden thought as he tried to cover his member as Seika and Blair really got him to like that look, both girls going a different style with it though.

'Our king has a fetish.' Yubel thought playfully.

"I-I should go. Thank you, for everything." Seika blushed and was about to go as her eyes lingered on Jaden. "Bye." She squeaked and ran off.

"Bye." Jaden waved awkwardly

Alexis sighed as the sight, shaking her head

"I'm...So sorry." He apologised. "Just...stockings."

"Oh it's not that." she smiled

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, looking at them all.

"You and Seika."

"Ah. Right. I err. Hmm." Jaden tried to give an answer, but couldn't.

It was strange to say

"You like her; don't you?" Alexis asked

"Well-" He flinched "Sort of."

"A sexual attraction rather than actually liking her." Alexis responded

"I do like her as a friend as well." Jaden added

"Maybe after all this, we can hang out during the summer?" Blair hoped.

"Yeah. Maybe THEN we can have some 'normality'." Alexis quipped

"When has our life EVER been normal?" Cleo asked as she pointed to the duel spirits with Yubel nodding in agreement

"As normal as WE have it, then." Alexis rolled her eyes at them. "I really wanted Jaden to meet my parents last summer."

"Hey, this summer. DEFINITELY." Jaden answered as he held her close. Although he didn't notice what the other girls where doing

The girls smirked and chuckled as they got ready, while Jaden hugged Alexis.

"Oh~, Ja~den." Yubel spoke sensually

"Ye-?" He asked as he looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor

Blair was wearing her classic black thigh high stockings

Mana was wearing some beige nylon pantyhose

Cleo was wearing some white thigh high socks

Beitric was wearing some black latex thigh high leggings

And Yubel wore some see-through leggings

The girls where all sat close, their legs entangled and stretched out as they flexed their toes and rubbed their legs together

"Oh fuck." Jaden gulped

*elsewhere*

Jazz was resting in her own 'dorm room' looking at what she left behind while she was under Sartorius' control...She felt safe here. Home. She sat there naked, her deck surrounding her.

"Guys. Are you there?" She asked as she slowly breathed.

"Of course Jazz. We were getting worried." OjaMaster Yellow smiled as he appeared

"You've been sitting there saying nothing for several hours straight." OjaMaster Green added

"I know. I...I needed this." Jazz admitted. "Doing nothing. I just...who am I?"

"What do you mean?" OjaMasterBlack asked

"I? Am I just a slave to my brothers? A duellist? ...A puppet?" She responded sadly, turning her head to her own book.

She reached out and brushed it softly

Strong but gentle feminine arms wrapped around her and held her close

"Meanae?" She whispered as she looked up

Seeing the Thorn of the Dark Scorpion's standing there

She nodded as she looked at Jazz. "You're our friend, Jazz."

She held her close, rubbing her arms

"Whatever you choose to do, we'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Meanae." Jazz sighed gently and happily as she felt the spirit kiss her cheek

"Anytime." She responded.

"And as for your brothers...I MIGHT have an idea how to ruin them." Don Zaloog spoke up as he pulled out a detective's hat

"Where did he-?" Ojamaster Black asked

"Don't worry about it. What's the plan boss?" Cliff asked

"Heh. Well, I happen to know that those sick fucks have videos." Don Zaloog answered, tapping under his cap.

*with Aster*

Aster was on a boat, away from Duel Academy...He was going to find the person who killed his father.

He had some information that allowed him to discover who he was

The person had his father's card...and was also a top duellist.

As well as where he would be

"Aster, are you alright?" Sera asked as she looked at Aster with worried eyes.

"Yeah." he said, looking back at the island

Bara soon appeared before him. "Are you worried about those on the island?"

"Yeah. They still have to Sartorius. However, if I am not here... he can't get this." Aster nodded, looking at his satellite key

"Smart. Put enough distance between the psycho and the goal." Leliel agreed as she looked at the horizon.

Aster nodded, sighing

*with Syrus*

"Daddy?" Faye asked as she floated next to her father and sat on her mother's lap as they oversaw him.

"Hmm...Faye?" Syrus slowly woke up.

His body twitched a bit as he sat up

"Daddy!" Faye smiled and hugged him tightly

"HNN!" Syrus jerked as he was hugged

"S-Sorry!" Faye apologised quickly

"She didn't mean it." Dee apologised

"I-I know. Still. Sore." He admitted. "I'll be alright."

Dee reached down and rubbed his hair softly, sighing

"Thank you, Dee." Syrus whispered, looking up at her. "Did I win?"

"You did. Amazingly." Dee nodded and kissed his lips. "I am so proud of you."

Syrus just smiled and stroked his daughter's head. "Mum's gonna have a fit." He joked

"Grandma? Why?" Faye asked

"Cause of what Aun-...What Zana did." Syrus answered, stopping himself from giving the family connection

She wasn't his sister anymore

"Oh. Meany Zana." Faye agreed and gently hugged her father she snuggled against her father, trying to cheer him up

"Such a good girl." Syrus answered, hugging back with his free arm.

*with Seika*

Seika was looking at her deck, getting the feeling back in her fingers, still worried that she can't duel for herself.

Thinking she was worth nothing

'How? How do I?' She thought sadly, looking at the cards.

Her thumb brushed Timaeus, biting her lip

"AM I really worthy of you?" She asked

FLASH!

Seika shut her eyes quickly, seeing spots before her eyes, trying to rub them to alleviate it.

She was so occupied she didn't notice she felt weightless right now

"Seika..." A deep voice spoke in Seika's mind, it wasn't intimidating, but it DID unnerve the duellist girl.

She pulled her hands way and found herself at a beautiful looking temple overlooking the sea

"Oh. Oh my god. What? Where...This is-." She gasped and looked around in awe.

She was captivated by the beauty... but terrified about being teleported here against her will

A great gust of air was pushing against her, the feeling of a heavy wind blowing her away.

"Seika." The voice spoke again, as a large shadow lowered down and landed before her.

Seika whimpered as she cowered before the shadow and cautiously looked up. Seeing a large green scaled dragon with a scarred left eye, the Eye of Timaeus was before her.

She was frozen, staring at it

Timaeus began to kneel down, his one eye looking right at Seika with her reflection in his pupil.

"Who? What are-?" She shuddered in fear, seeing this majestic dragon before her

"I am Timaeus, the Legendary Dragon of Atlantis." Timaeus responded slowly and calmly.

"T-Timaeus?" Seika gasped as she saw the Dragon.

He nodded slowly, his breath pushing her back slightly. "You've lost your confidence."

She looked down and nodded

"You're the second person to do this with me." He spoke, kneeling down so he was 'eye level'.

"S-Second?" Seika asked

"The first was Yugi Muto. He lost his way briefly too." Timaeus answered

"S-Seriously?!"

"Seriously. Though he doesn't like to talk about that time." Timaeus answered.

"But. If-if the King of Games had you then...then what chance do **I** have? You've made a mistake." Seika asked sadly.

"Listen to me, Seika!" Timaeus stood up, looking at her. "We Legendary Dragons do NOT make 'mistakes'! We make 'investments'!"

"In... Vestments?

"Of course! We choose the duellists who have potential and greatness within them. Even if they don't see it themselves." Timaeus answered

Seika looked to the ground, not feeling the 'potential or greatness' within her...But there's a giant dragon in front of her that said she HAS those qualities.

Should she trust him? That she could become great?

"I...I don't." She whispered, only to be looked upon by the dragon.

Seeing its one eye staring at her like a parent or big brother, soft yet stern. Encouraging and proud.

"You. CAN." He looked at her with his one eye

She clenched her fists and nodded

"I'll. I'll try, Timaeus." Seika looked up a shine in her eyes. "I promise."

Timaeus smiled as he looked at her. "Good."

PHWOOM!

Seika was returned back to her own room again, with Timaeus in her hand

Well, the Slifer dorm she was staying in for now

"Timaeus." She whispered as she smiled gently at the card in her hand.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Haou cried as the winds woke him up from his sleep.

Seika gasped and jumped to her feet, unsure what to do

"Hold on, Haou, daddy's coming!" Jaden called out and raced to his son's side.

He rushed into the room, only wearing his pants, and picking his son up

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's alright, daddy's here." He panicked, hugging and bouncing his son gently.

Seika was silent as she stated, amazed at how Jaden acted

Haou slowly began to calm down, his crying eyes looking up at his father before he stopped crying.

The child yawned a bit and smiled lightly at his father, relaxing in his arms

"There we go." He sighed with a smile. "What happened?" He asked Seika as he saw her.

"I had a talk." was all she said

Jaden looked at the card in her hand and immediately understood.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Frishmous: Sorry, at the time I was working on two or three different stories so I got the pieces mixed up.

balthasar00: Of course, Hellsing Abridges is funny as hell.

jedimasterb10: Wait and see what happens later.

Nate11161994: Screw you, Hellsing Abridged is great.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Nate11161994: What? It's awesome

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We go back to the White Dorm, Sartorius glaring out at his losing battle...Jazz was gone, Aster out of his control, Seika was thrown to the Red Dorm. He was going to win his war. He would envelop the world in the Light.

He had to prepare his last ditch efforts, we were reaching his desperation points.

Hence why he leaked the information... About D

'I have to get him involved. He's the only one.' He thought

He needed Aster out of his hair for a while

"Lord Sartorius. We've found it." A white dorm student spoke.

"Excellent." He answered, picking up his deck and duel disk.

*elsewhere*

We arrive back at the Coliseum, Joel making the finishing touches on the portal to the Duel Spirit realm. Hoping to bridge the gap and bring the two worlds together.

"This rune needs to be here...Compiling the energy matrixes..." Joel mumbled as he worked on the last part.

'JOEL!' Ashley and Tania called out and terrified him

"GAH! Ladies. Please. This is extremely difficult!" Joel panicked as he looked behind him and saw them.

'I-I'm sorry. But Tania has something important to tell you!' Ashley apologised

'Sartorius is on his way. He's coming within minutes!' Tania answered

Joel's eyes widened and turned to his work...Looking at the research he's done, the knowledge he had en-massed and collected. "He can't have this...Not this. Where's Bastion?" As he closed his book.

"Sent into the island to defeat more duellists." Tania explained

"Meaning it'll be some time." Joel frowned. "Go find him, he needs to be here."

'What? Why?' Tania asked

"Cause he's the only one I can trust to finish this." Joel answered, running his hand on the face of the book he was granted by Professor Banner.

He closed his eyes and sighed

With Tania flying off, Joel held the book in his hands...and began to tear out the pages of the book itself.

'JOEL! What're you doing?' Ashley asked in shock.

"Sartorius can't get this. EVER." He answered with a heavy heart, burning each individual page.

'But this is-!'

"My life's work? Professor Banner's life's work? I know. But I'd start all over again before I let that psycho get his hands on the information." He answered determinedly. "Who knows what damage he could do if he got access to your world?"

'Joel.' Ashley whispered in awe and sadness, seeing her master sacrifice everything for them.

Joel soon got to the pages he worked on, making improvements on the Duel Spirit Gate...and burned them as well, taking the last of it to memory. He hated doing this. To burn a book was a terrible crime in his eyes. The loss of ALL this knowledge, all to be forgotten to all but him.

All that remained was the cover and even THAT had to be burned.

The charred remains sat at his feet, only for the wind to blow it away

Joel fell forward and onto the table where he covered his face, choking back tears. He felt disgusted in himself...but he HAD to do it. "GOD. I'm a monster." He whispered, gripping the sides on his head, feeling like punishing himself.

'No. You're not.' a familiar voice said on the wind 'You are a hero.'

"Professor Banner." Joel whispered as he released his hand and looked around for the voice, hoping to find the origin.

Only he saw nothing

He looked at his deck and duel disk that was on the side...and he knew what to do now. But now? He had to make a call.

*Outside the Coliseum*

Sartorius was walking forward with the rest of his entourage by his side. The portal to the Duel Spirit realm would be his.

He would corrupt the Duel Spirit World. And then those Duel Spirits would corrupt their humans and partners

Syrus, Aster, Alexis, Jaden, Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. ALL the world would be under his control!

Bastion was nowhere to be seen, having gone to fight duellists somewhere else on the island.

"Lord Sartorius, the Coliseum is yours for the taking." A White Dorm member spoke, pointing forward at the architecture

"As destiny foretold." he nodded

"HEY!" Joel's voice called out as he walked out of the coliseum. "This is School Property; what're you doing here?"

"I am a student, am I not?" Sartorius mocked

"No, you're..." Joel answered as he saw Sartorius and then stopped mid-sentence. "...What's with your hair?"

...

You could hear the crickets

"What're you blathering about?" Sartorius glared

"Y-Your hair. I. You look like Rapunzel's SJW cousin." Joel answered

If any non-light members were there, they would have burst into laughter

"I. Am NOT. 'Rapunzel's SJW cousin'!" Sartorius snapped

"Well, what's with it? I mean...how do you WASH something that long, it's down to your heels!" Joel added

"I have members of my White Dorm help exfoliate it." Sartorius responded

"...But, most of the white dorm are guys...Are-Are you gay?" Joel asked

CREEEEEEEAK

"WHAAAAT?!" Sartorius roared at Joel.

"I mean it's fine if you are, a lot of people are-" Joel answered honestly.

"NO, I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well, you're not helping your case." Joel responded

"I am bathed by The White Light!" Sartorius snapped

"You know you're not helping your case. Dude, it's okay if you are. My best friend at home, she's basically my sister, is a lesbian. Heck she's dating my ex from collage."

"Wouldyoushutthefuckup?!" Sartorius snapped as he started foaming at the mouth. "I am NOT gay! I am NOT Rapunzel's cousin! I have these loyal students who worship me!"

"...Not really helping the argument here, 'Light Boy'." Joel answered "Heck, you are coming across as a paedophile."

"...I'm going to drown you. I'm going to drown you in a sea of white!" Sartorius glared.

"See? You're doing it again!" Joel pointed "Do you not know how to STOP?!"

"ENOUGH!" Sartorius yelled as a shot of lightning cracked the ground. "You will give me that portal! DUEL!" He demanded

"Okay." Joel nodded

 **Sartorius**

 **4000**

 **Joel**

 **4000**

"And when I win this duel; I will take your portal, take your knowledge and leave you a quivering broken mess!" Sartorius glared

"...You're doing this on purpose; aren't you?" Joel quipped

"GRRR!"

"I'll start things first!" Sartorius drew his first card. "I summon Arcana Force I - The Magician!"

 **Arcana Force I - The Magician**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Fairy/Effect**

 **1100 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

"Now, its ability activates; if it is right side up, it gains double ATK when a spell card is activated. If it's upside down you gain 500 life points for every spell card activated." Sartorius answered

Joel raised his eye brows and crossed his arms... and said nothing for nearly a minute straight as the card continued to rotate

"Okay, stop!" Joel called out

DONG!

"What? Upside down?" Sartorius glared. "I predicted it would end right side up!"

"...You SURE you're a fortune teller?" Joel asked as he could potentially gain life points here.

"Grr! Enjoy it while you can. I activate 'Cup of Ace' when this card lands right side up I will draw two cards; if it's upside down, YOU draw two cards." Sartorius answered

 **Joel**

 **4000 - 4500**

'Here we go then.' Joel thought as he continued to wait, seeing the card spin.

...

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?!" Sartorius snapped

"Stop." Joel said

DONG!

"Upside down?" Sartorius gasped

"Thank you, very much." Joel drew two cards. 'Two for two.' He thought 'He says he's a fortune teller... but it's all about timing. Maths and timing. I've got this.'

Sartorius grumbled as he laid two cards faced down and ended his turn.

"My turn. Draw!" Joel called out, drawing his first card. "Hmm. Decisions, decisions. First off, I activate the field spell 'Alchemist Laboratory'!" All of Joel's side of the field began to change, shifting from the front of the Coliseum to a medieval lab with archaic runes and symbols, a library of ancient texts, spells and objects. "Next I pay 500 life points to special summon 'Alchemy Beast - Mercury Salmon'!"

 **Joel**

 **4500 - 5000 - 4500**

 **Alchemy Beast - Mercury Salmon**

 **WATER, Level 4, Fish/Effect**

 **1300 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Mercury Salmon**

 **1300 - 1500 ATK**

 **800 - 1000 DEF**

"Now, here's how my field spell works; while activated all my 'Alchemy Beasts' and 'Alchemist' cards gain 200 ATK and DEF." Joel called out. "I'll play a card faced down and I'll normal summon this monster in defence mode." Joel continued. "And since your Magician's effect is still going on, I'll play the spell 'Scribing the Runes' this card allows me to play one level 4 or lower 'Alchemist' monster to my side of the field. And I special summon 'Alchemist Assistant'!"

Summoned to Joel's side of the field was Ashley, his Gravedigger Duel Spirit, but being around his this year had transformed her from her former self to this more 'enlightened Elf', wearing a pair of black trousers and white long sleeved ruffled button shirt, her hair tied back and wearing a specialised pair of glasses and holding a book.

 **Joel**

 **4500 - 5000**

 **Alchemist Assistant**

 **Level 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 700 DEF**

 **Alchemist Assistant**

 **2100 - 2300 ATK**

 **700 - 900 DEF**

"Now here's my Assistant's effect. While she's on the field with 'Alchemy Beasts' she can't attack, but in exchange, you can only attack her." Joel finished

Ashley adjusted her glasses and smiled

"Now, thanks for the life points Magician, but I'll attack! Mercurial dive!" Joel called out. "And when my Mercury Salmon attacks it gains 300 ATK and DEF during the battle phase."

 **Mercury Salmon**

 **1500 - 1800 ATK**

 **1000 - 1300 DEF**

 **Arcana Force I - The Magician**

 **1100 ATK**

The small fish shot through the air and pierced the Magician's chest

 **Sartorius**

 **4000 - 3100**

Sartorius grunted as his monster was destroyed, having been foiled twice by this worthless teacher.

"I end my turn." Joel finished and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Sartorius drew his card and looked at it.

He shook in rage, glaring at Joel

'I will rip his free will into SHREDS!' He thought. "I summon 'Arcana Force VII - The Chariot' to the field in attack mode!"

 **Arcana Force VII - The Chariot**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Fairy/Effect**

 **1700 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"Now its ability activates. Right side up, I take control of a monster it destroys in battle. Upside down, you gain control of my monster." Sartorius answered. "Now, choose!" and once again Joel went silent

He focussed, seeing the turn of the card...and then. "Now!"

DONG!

"Upside DOWN?" Sartorius snapped

POP!

...

POP!

The Chariot had appeared before Joel's side of the field and was removed from Sartorius' side. It was almost comedic.

"Thanks, needed a sacrifice." Joel answered. "You gonna do anything else?"

"I play one card faced down and that will do it...You bastard." Sartorius answered

"Okay, my turn. Draw!" Joel drew his card. "Okay, I special summon this monster to my side of the field 'Alchemy Beast - Copper Fox'."

 **Joel**

 **5000 - 4500**

 **Alchemy Beast - Copper Fox**

 **EARTH, Level 3, Beast/Effect**

 **400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **Copper Fox**

 **400 - 600 ATK**

 **1200 - 1400 DEF**

"Now I'll activate my face down card 'Vitriol Purification', I remove Copper Fox and Mercury Salmon from my side of the field and gain either their combined ATK or DEF. And I choose the DEF." Joel called out.

Joel's two monsters were removed from the field their combined as dust to heal Joel.

 **Mercury Salmon + Copper Fox**

 **800 + 1200 = 2000**

 **Joel**

 **4500 + 2000 = 6500**

Sartorius was looking at Joel, seeing him increase his life points to continually summon these weak monsters. "I play this card faced down and activate the continuous spell 'Symbol Decode'. This card prevents my 'Alchemist Assistant' from attacking for two turns, but in exchange, I gain one spell card from my deck on my two standby phases, then it goes to the grave."

Sartorius glared, trying to work out what Joel's strategy was

"My turn. I draw!" Sartorius called out. 'Not the worst card...but it WILL give us both a full hand. But it can't be any worse than all this trickery he's pulling off!' "I activate, 'Card of Sanctity' now we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!"

Joel frowned, getting a rather small draw pool

'Much better. Now I can take his smug look off his face.' Sartorius thought "I activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon 'Arcana Force VI - The Lovers' and I activate the faced down card, Reversal of Fate. Now all 'Arcana Force' monsters effects are reversed. Right side up is upside down and vice versa."

"... oh..." Joel blinked

"So. Choose. Right side up. Upside down." Sartorius smiled.

'Clever...He's figured out a way around. And without telling me what that monster's ability does, I have to guess.' Joel thought as he saw the card spin.

"Stop."

DONG!

"Upside down." Sartorius smiled. "Which means the 'right side up' effect happens. Meaning I can sacrifice my Arcana Force VI as two tributes!" Sartorius answered with a smile. "And with Double Summon, I can summon THIS! Arcana Force XV -The Fiend!"

 **Arcana Force XV - The Fiend**

 **LIGHT, Level 7, Fairy/Effect**

 **2500 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Oh, crap." Joel whispered

"Now, my Arcana Force XV's ability activates. Right side up or upside down. Your fate, Joel." Sartorius answered

Joel looked at Sartorius, then at the card...He HAD to make this the least horrible ability. "Stop!" He called out

DING!

"Right side up. Meaning the effect is 'Upside Down'. Arcana Force XV, ATTACK! And now his selected ability activates, ALL monsters on the field are destroyed." Sartorius answered

BOOM!

Joel's field was empty...but so was Sartorius'. 'Damn it!' Joel thought in anger. 'Have to...stall!'

He looked at his facedowns, he could do this

"I end my turn." Sartorius ended

"My turn. Draw!" Joel drew his card. "Now a card in my graveyard activates, 'Alchemist Elf' each turn when she's in the graveyard I gain 500 life points!"

 **Joel**

 **6500 - 7000**

'Okay, I have to do this. My 'Symbol Decode' is still on the field; but I need something to do.' He thought. 'That's it!'

Sartorius looked at Joel's reaction and pondered what he was doing.

"I activate the spell cards 'Twin Contraries' and 'Price of Knowledge'!" Joel spoke as he activated the two cards.

"What do they do?" Sartorius asked

"Let me show you, my Price of Knowledge is a quickplay spell and since I played it second in my chain it goes first. I give up 1000 life points per card I want to get out of my deck! And my 'Twin Contraries' allows me to special summon any two monsters I want from my deck and ignore their abilities and summoning conditions, but they have to be two different attributes."

 **Joel**

 **7000 - 3000**

Joel soon gained four cards from his deck that he wanted at the cost of 4000 life points. "Now, I special summon these two monsters! Alchemist Doctor and Alchemist Fraud!"

 **Alchemist Doctor**

 **LIGHT, Level 7, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Alchemist Fraud**

 **DARK, Level 7, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters!" Joel called out. "I activate my spell cards 'Heart of Sol' and 'Soul of Luna'! By sending my two monsters as a sacrifice I can special summon these monsters! Come forth, Alchemy Beasts 'Gold Lion' and 'Silver Bat'!"

Joel then summoned his two monsters from his hand and sent his cards to the graveyard.

 **Alchemy Beast - Gold Lion**

 **Level 8, LIGHT, BEAST, Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

 **Alchemy Beast - Silver Bat**

 **Level 8, DARK, WINGED BEAST, Effect**

 **2300 ATK/ 2900 DEF**

 **Alchemy Beast Gold Lion**

 **2900 – 3100 ATK**

 **2300 – 2500 DEF**

 **Alchemy Beast – Silver Bat**

 **2300 – 2500 ATK**

 **2900 – 3100 DEF**

Appearing to Joel's side of the field was a glistening golden lion with a bloody maw and green teeth and fangs; and a silver shining bat with black markings that looked like crescent moons. The lion was in attack mode and the bat was in defence mode.

"How? Were those ritual cards?" Sartorius snapped, seeing the difference in level.

"Actually the requirements are either 'two Alchemy Beast' or 'one Alchemist' monsters." Joel explained "They are like a cross between a fusion summon and a ritual summon in concept but it IS just a normal special summon."

'Damn it...How much will he keep baiting me?' Sartorius glared.

"And I've still got a couple of cards left. And I play two, faced down." Joel answered, ending his turn.

The White Dorm students looked at each other. He HAS their Lord Sartorius on the ropes, no monsters, only a faced down. What was he doing?

What was this guys plan?!

"My turn. Draw!" Sartorius called out, drawing his card for this turn. 'Why is he stalling?' He thought. 'I'll end this here!'

He would summon his most powerful beast!

Destiny was set!

"I activate this!" Sartorius proclaimed activating his card

As Sartorius played his card, a large explosion came from the Coliseum, catching ever White Dorm member off guard, thus interrupting the duel.

Sartorius glared at Joel. "What have you done?"

"Just some bombs. Caving in the floor of the gate. Making it drop into the abyss." Joel explained

"WHAT?" The White Dorm students shouted in fear.

"You-You've destroyed the last gate at this school that was active! You've destroyed your work!" Sartorius glared

"Yeah, but that's the point. YOU won't get it." Joel answered. "And your fortune hooey won't help."

"You. You FOOL!" Sartorius ran over and grabbed Joel by his shirt. "You have NO IDEA what you've COST ME! My desire can't be stopped!"

Joel began to chuckle. "'Desire'? What desire? All you want is someone else's." He said as he crossed his arms "All of you. Your mystic mumbo jumbo isn't going to help."

"But... Don't you want knowledge?" Sartorius said once he calmed himself, hissing out Joel's desire as the light extended from him

Joel heard what Sartorius was saying...trying to entice him.

"The knowledge of the world, the cosmos? If you join us, your desire would be fulfilled." He answered

"Take your magic bullshit... And shove it." Joel said confidently "I do not believe in destiny. In fate. In your CULT. I am a scientist. I believe in facts and pushing for my own desire, I believe in forging your own life with your own skills and knowledge. In self improvement, not in others promising your success."

BOOM!

"The Coliseum's collapsing!" A White Dorm student called out

"THIS is my 'desire'! Sartorius! I'll always get back up! I'll start again! Something YOU will NEVER understand!" Joel proclaimed, extending his arms wide. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

BOOOOM!

The Coliseum was destroyed, the gate was gone, all notes were crushed under ash and rubble

When the dust cleared... A massive monster stood behind Sartorius

"Then you face... THE WORLD!" Sartorius roared

Joel looked on at Sartorius' field, worried what he was going to do. "I activate 'Monster Reborn', bringing back my 'Arcana Force VI - The Lovers', and its ability activates. Choose, Joel!"

"Stop!" Joel called out

DONG!

"Upside down. And due to my 'Reversal of Fate' it means my card is treated for a double sacrifice! I summon 'Arcana Force XXI - The World'!"

 **Arcana Force XXI - The World**

 **LIGHT, Level 8, Fairy/Effect**

 **3100 ATK/ 3100 DEF**

"Now, its ability activates. Choose, right side up or upside down!" Sartorius called out.

Joel gulped a little, seeing this powerful monster before him...he had to make a choice as the card rotated.

The coliseum crushed behind him, his best monster in the field... And the monster Sartorius had being one he didn't know the effect of

"STOP!" Joel called out and stopped the card.

DING!

"Right side up...meaning upside down." Sartorius commented

"What do you mean?" Joel asked in worry, he knew something bad was coming.

"I end my turn." Sartorius answered

"Okay, I-" Joel began but his graveyard began to glow and he got his 'Soul of Luna' card back.

"That was the effect of 'The World', during your next draw phase, you get the top card from your graveyard back to your hand. You were lucky."

"Lucky?" Joel frowned "Well it's time for my Lion to devour a planet!"

"Gold Lion, ATTACK!" Joel called out, pointing to The World.

His monster roared and charged forwards with its 3100 ATK

'Fool.' Sartorius thought. "Reveal faced down." And raised his card. "Shatter Mirror Force."

Joel's eyes widened as his lions fire shot back at both of his monsters, banishing them while two random cards from Sartorius' deck where banished as cost

Joel's monsters were removed from the field, now exposed to anything that Sartorius threw at him.

"I...I end my turn." Joel answered, accepting his fate.

"My turn. DRAW! Arcana Force XXI, ATTACK! WIPE HIM OUT!" Sartorius pointed at Joel. "SHOW HIM THE LIGHT!"

A powerful beam of light shot at Joel, hitting him with more than enough points to wipe him out.

 **Arcana Force XXI -The World**

 **3100**

 **Joel**

 **3000 - 0**

 **Sartorius wins!**

Joel was flung back and landed on the ground, his back became dirty from the dust and dirt on the floor, leaving him conscious but hurt.

The White Dorm clapped and cheered at the victory

Sartorius stood proud...but honestly, Joel was playing HIM, more than the other way around. How he made the choice those times...but no matter. He had him now. He'd get another portal to the Duel Spirit Realm. He had won this fight AND the means to an end.

"Will you weirdos back off? I'm not putting that on." Joel snapped, shocking everyone, and throwing the white blazer handed to him back in their faces

"That-that's not possible." Sartorius gasped. They ALWAYS worked!

Joel grunted as he got back to his feet and brushed himself off.

"It is. Cause...I HAVE my desires to strive for." Joel explained and began to walk away. "I knew what I need to achive my dream and how to achive it. I don't need to devote myself to some all seeing power to give it to me. If it's a dream you care about you should be willing to fight for it!"

Sartorius flinched at that, he could feel Joel's defiance and the truth in his words.

Joel walked away with a limp, not even looking at any of them

He soon arrived at the main building, collapsing at the front gates in exhaustion. His plan had worked. And Sartorius didn't know about Bastion being Jaden's spy.

Victory for the good guys

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

FairyTailNut: Yeah, it's awesome.

DragoonSensei and Wheelerfortune: Yes, yes he bloody well is.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: ...No cookies for you.

Gokaimaster100: Yes! You got the reference!

OrangeAvenger: Glad you liked it.

GUIPA: Yes, you got the homages. It's a reference to Sun and Moon, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Joel basically saw through the BS that Sartorius was spewing and knew he'd have to get there on his own merits, not through the control of others.

jedimasterb10: That's why we wrote it.

SargentEpsilon: First: Joel's a straight up baller, he's not going to be taken down that easily. Second: it's a weird one, both partners in the sense of duelling, alchemy and also lovers; but it works for them. Third: Sartorius went first so the 'first turn sickness' wasn't there yet.

Skull Flame: Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SargentEpsilon: The monster Joel SUMMONED wasn't able to attack. Mercury Fish wasn't restricted

GUIPA: Actually it is rather simple. The Society of Light, the Light of Destruction... It is a cult. A parasite. As shown in the anime and the story, it needs a weakness to get in. It needs to find a temptation, a crack in the armour, to posses someone. Bastion and Joel where not affected because while they had a weakness, they didn't give in to it. Jazz gave in because of a promise of power. Seiko gave in with the promise of being with Jaden. Aster was being manipulated because he was obsessed with revenge. So on and so forth.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the same day as Joel's duel and people were freaking out what that explosion was, sure they had explosions of a smaller scale but nothing of THAT magnitude.

Blair had left early in the morning to find an opponent and was caught in the middle of the chaos

She didn't know WHAT had happened, except for the fact an explosion on the other side of the island was 'attacked'.

She was thrown around a bit before finally being pushed into Seika

"Seika! What's going on?" Blair asked in a panic

"I don't know!" She responded, just as frazzled.

The two unconsciously gripped each other's hands, not wanting to be thrown around by the sea of panicking students and guest duellists

Of course, the tournament was postponed while everyone was accounted for and lead to safety by boarding boats and into the Academy itself.

... and somehow the two had gotten lost

"What the-? How? How did we get here? Where are we?" Seika asked in confusion as the two walked towards one of the MANY cliffs on the island

"Sh-IT!" Blair gasped and walked AWAY from the cliffs.

They backed up, holding each other close

"Where...Where are we?" Seika gulped in fear.

"On the island. Might be on the north side." Blair answered as she looked for her PDA

"Where is it, where is it?" She whispered. "Oh, thanks Edge." She whispered, seeing the PDA after it was pointed out by her borrowed duel spirit.

"What?" Seika blinked

Blair blinked and gulped, not knowing if she should tell her...But Maiden in Love and Malicious Edge looked at her and nodded. "Okay, this is gonna sound crazy...but...I have a duel spirit that just helped me out."

...

"What?"

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy. But, I can see the spirits of Duel Monster cards. Jaden can do it too." Blair answered. "And Alexis. And Jazz. And a few others."

Seika looked at Blair like she was crazy, 'seeing duel monster spirits'; really? She would've thrown that out the second she heard it...if a giant dragon didn't talk to her a few hours earlier and talk to her.

She looked around, unsure what to say

"I...I know that's a LOT to take in, but...Yeah. That's who I talked to." Blair answered

"Girls, there you are!" Fonda called as she ran towards them

"Ms Fontaine/Fonda!" The two gasped as they saw her.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She sighed in relief.

"What's happening? Where are we?" The two asked

"The north side of the island...and Joel blew up the coliseum in the south-east." Fonda explained and suddenly the three's decks began to glow

"What's going on, Ms Fontaine?" Seika asked in worry, not having seen this before.

"Have you given her-?" Fonda asked

"Yeah, I did." Blair nodded, meaning she DID give Timaeus to Seika.

The three removing the cards from their decks

It was the three Dragon Cards.

Timaeus, Critias, Hermos.

All three were together again, but with their chosen duellists.

They were resonating

"Looks like we're all together." Fonda answered with a small smile

Suddenly the three felt... Darkness

But it wasn't like Jaden's

"You feel that, right?" Blair asked worriedly.

"Yes." Fonda nodded

Seika gulped in fear, this feeling of dread and anger was like a storm coming towards them

It was like the Light of Destruction... And Jaden's darkness...

This darkness was to Jaden's darkness what the Light of Destruction was to Aster's light

"Who or WHAT is that?" Seika asked in fear.

Blair don't know the answer, clutching her deck

Coming before them, edging closer. And closer...Was-

"Zana?" Fonda asked in shock as she noticed Zana walk towards them, her eyes vacant

"Oh no." Seika's hands shook as she saw the 'Hell Kaiser' of the duelling world. She backed up, biting her lip in fear

Zana walked until she stopped in front of the three, blankly looking at the three.

And rage filled her eyes

"You...!" She growled, making them freeze. "Stole...You stole. Stole from ME!"

FWOOM!

The three were almost buffeted back by the destructive darkness, nearing the edge of the cliff.

Fonda stood in front of her students, protecting them

"Zana, I swear if you lay one hand on these students!" Fonda glared at her.

"Duel!" Zana roared

She slashed her duel disk on and glared right at the three, enraged for whatever reason.

"I...I think we're trapped." Seika gulped.

"Yeah, looks like it." Blair nodded.

"If that's what'll make you stop." Fonda agreed.

"Duel!" The three spoke together, activating their duel disks and inserted their decks.

 **Zana**

 **12000**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **12000**

The number shocking the three for a moment, glancing behind them over the edge of the cliff and wondering the order

Zana glared at them and drew the first card, meaning she was going first. "Me. You. Me. Then you. Me. Then you." She alternated pointing between herself and then the three.

"I-I've never done a duel like this before, what's going on?" Seika asked, being a bit unclear.

"Zana's first, then me, Zana's turn again, then it's yours. Then-" Fonda began to explain.

"Zana and then me." Blair ended.

"But she gets three turns and we-" Seika began to comment

"Only get one, but those are the rules in duels like these. The life points increase based on the number of opponents and the handicapped duellist get more turns." Fonda explained "She is basically acting as three duellists. However she has the drawback of fewer cards, a smaller hand and a smaller field. So we still have the advantage."

"...Duels get REALLY complicated when multiple people are involved; aren't they?" Seika asked nervously.

"That's true. And where high level Duel theory comes into play." She nodded

"So, what does she start off with?" Blair asked, seeing Zana just standing there, examining her hand and waited for her opponents.

"Five cards in hand and first draw. As I said we have the deck, hand, extra deck and field advantage."

"Okay. That's good." Seika answered

"Summon." Zana called out, playing her first monster.

Proto Cyber Dragon appeared on the field and roared

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 3, Machine/Effect**

 **1100 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"Here we go." Fonda whispered

"Two cards, set. End turn."

"Right, my turn. Draw!" Fonda called out, drawing her first card. 'Hmm. This will be good.' She thought. "I play two cards faced down, and summon 'Darklord Nurse Reficule' to the field in attack mode."

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **DARK, Level 4, Fairy/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"I then end turn."

"Turn. Draw!" Zana called out, drawing her next card.

"I activate a facedown!" Fonda called "Gift Card!"

Zana looked at the card in confusion and wondered what it did.

"Oh boy, big guns early." Blair whispered.

"What?" Seika asked

"Here's how it works, basically: you gain 3000 life points." Fonda answered. "But since I have Reficule on my side of the field, you LOSE 3000 life points!"

"WHAT?!" Seika gasped in shock

Reficule smiled as she raised her hands, absorbing the light from 'Gift Card' and shot it at Zana for direct effect damage.

 **Zana**

 **12000 - 9000**

The power shot through Zana like an arrow, sending her to her knees

Zana grunted grasping her chest and looked up at the three. Fonda was going to be trouble for her but her nipples were hard and her vagina was soaking wet.

Not that her three opponents could SEE of course.

"My. Turn." She panted "I tribute Proto Cyber Dragon."

She removed the monster from her field and summoned her new one.

"Cyber. Dragon!" She called out.

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **LIGHT, LEvel 5, Machine/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

'One of her go-to cards.' Fonda thought but something was off with the Cyber Dragon

Like it was hurt

It looked...chipped. Scarred. Slightly rusted.

Like Zana had physically hurt it

'What have you done?' Fonda wondered in shock

"Attack the nurse." Zana ordered

"Activate trap!" Fonda called out, raising her trap. "Waboku! My monster stays on the field and the damage is reduced to zero."

The purple flames of the Cyber Dragon washed over her bit had done nothing

"End turn." she growled

"My turn. Draw." Seika called out, drawing her card. 'Okay, okay. Calm down. Just...just do your best. Don't think of the...deep. Drop. Behind. You!' She began to panic as she looked behind her and the maniacal duellist in front of her. 'Or the fact you're... Duelling the best duellist... Ever in... Obelisk.'

Seika was shaking on the spot, scared of seeing Zana before her. 'I can't do it, I can't do it!'

"Seika." Blair whispered as she saw her duel partner shaking. "Seika!"

"Huh?" she blinked

"Don't freeze. You can do this. Okay? Forget the back, forget her rank. Zana's just another duellist." Blair answered "Just focus on stopping her current play and getting to next turn."

Seika nodded and looked at her hand, trying to calm down with some deep breathes...and selected her monster. "I-I summon, Coiled Cobra, in attack mode."

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **EARTH, Level 3, Reptile/EFFECT**

 **1300 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

 **Cyber Dragon Poison Counter**

 **0 - 1**

"Here's how Coiled Cobra works, when its summoned, I can put one 'Poison Counter' on one of your monsters." Seika explained. "I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn, which activates the Poison Counter on your Cyber Dragon, meaning it's destroyed and you take 200 points of damage!"

Cyber Dragon screamed as it melted, destroyed by a special ability

 **Zana**

 **9000 - 8800**

"Pitiful." Zana said to her monster as she drew a card "Special Summon, Cyber Dragon. Normal Summon, CyberDark Horn."

 **Cyber Dark Dragon**

 **2100/ 1600**

 **Cyberdark Horn**

 **DARK, Level 4, Machine/Effect**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Seika gulped, seeing her monster overwhelmed by the number of monsters on Zana's side of the field

"Polymerization. Fuse Horn with Cyber Dragon." she continued

"Wait what?" Blair asked "Are those even actual materials for something?"

 **DarkCyber Dragon Alpha**

 **DARK, Level 8, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"2900 ATK?" Seika panicked as she saw it.

"What did you do to it?" Blair asked in disgust

"Stronger. Made it stronger! DarkCyber Dragon Alpha. ATTACK! Destroy that worm!" Zana pointed at Coiled Cobra

"Activate trap! Secret Nest! Once per turn this card prevents an attack on a 'Reptile' monster!" Seika raised her card and her Coiled Cobra dug underground and was spared from the attack

"Effect activates. When Alpha attacks, I draw." Zana hissed "End turn."

Seika exhaled slowly and turned to Blair.

"My turn. Draw!" Blair called out. 'Okay, NONE of my 'Love' monsters can last a single second after that thing attacks...I need to be smart.'

She looked over her hand, her eyes flicking to the field

"I summon 'Psyche, Fae of Love LV 3' to the field in attack mode." She called out.

 **Psyche, Fae of Love LV 3**

 **LIGHT, Level 3, Fairy/Effect**

 **600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Now I activate 'Level Up!' exchanging my LV 3 monster for its upgraded form 'Psyche, Fae of Love LV 5' in defence mode!" Blair played her card and special summoned her monster

 **Psyche, Fae of Love LV 5**

 **LIGHT, Level 5, Fairy/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

Her monster took to the field, its wings fluttering

Appearing on the field was a green dressed elf with heart-shaped butterfly wings, long elven ears, brown hair, green eyes and kneeling down in defence mode. "I'll play a card faced down and end my turn, which allows me to exchange 'Psyche LV 5' and summon 'Psyche, Fae of Love Level 9' in defence mode!"

 **Psyche, Fae of Love**

 **LIGHT, Level 9, Fairy/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 3500 DEF**

Zana growled as she saw Blair special summon after special summon a monster with such high defence on her first turn.

It was irritating such a girl could do that

"I end my turn." Blair finished up.

"My turn. DRAW!" Zana continued "Fusion Destruction, activate! I destroy one fusion monster and special summon its fusion material!"

She sacrificed her monster and it screamed as it was destroyed, reviving her Cyberdark Horn and the normal Cyber Dragon "Alpha's final effect activates! When it dies it revives a Cyber Dragon!"

A second Cyber Dragon appeared, the two Cyber Dragon's whimpering in pain

"Oh god...Don't you CARE about your monsters, Zana? What the hell happened to you?" Blair asked

"They betrayed me!" she hissed "They keep FAILING me!"

"Maybe YOU'RE failing THEM?" Blair answered

Zana snarled, grabbing another card "I play Dark Polymerization!"

"Dark Polymerization?" Fonda gulped in worry as she heard that.

"I fuse together two monsters from my hand or field to summon a DARK Fusion Monster! That monster is immune to card effects until my next draw phase!"

"And you've got three." Seika gulped.

"FUSE!" Zana commanded, using her cards.

"The Cyberdark Keel in my hand with one of my CyberDragon's!"

"Wait, that makes five?" Seika asked in concern.

"She's just using two monsters." Fonda explained "One from her hand and one from her field. Two monsters."

"I summon, DarkCyber Dragon Beta!" Zana proclaimed

The new monster looked like Cyber Dragon, only with Cyberdark Keel latched into it like a parasite, infecting it through the circuitry and turned its eyes a sickening green.

 **DarkCyber Dragon Beta**

 **DARK, Level 8, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **2700 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"This one's weaker." Blair frowned

"It must have a dangerous ability." Fonda answered

"When summoned 'DarkCyber Dragon Beta' lowers all non-Machine monsters by 500 ATK and DEF!" Zana snapped, glaring at the Slifer Red student.

The monsters eyes glowed and it roared, unleashing a purple mist from its mouth

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **1400 - 900**

 **600 - 100**

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 - 800**

 **1000 - 500**

 **Psyche, Fae of Love LV 9**

 **2600 - 2100**

 **3500 - 3000**

"Attack. Attack, Attack, ATTACK!" Zana pointed at Dark Nurse Reficule. "DESTROY! MURDER! KILL!"

DarkCyber Dragon Beta reeled back its head and shot a violent plasma blast at Reficule.

 **DarkCyber Dragon Beta**

 **2800**

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **900**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **12000 - 10100**

Fonda yelled as she was sent back, cursing her heels as she struggled to keep her footing

"FONDA!" Blair and Seika grabbed her and pulled her back and away from the cliff.

"I-I'm alright. I'm alright." She panted.

"One card down. End turn." Zana followed up, playing a faced down and ended her turn.

"My turn. Draw!" Fonda called out, drawing her card. She frowned, with her nurse gone she needed her backup strategy

'Okay, calm down...Let's see.' She thought. 'This might do.' "I play a card faced down and play a monster faced down. I end my turn."

Zana roared as she drew a card "ATTACK! DESTROY HER MONSTER!"

"GO! Love Barrier! Until the end phase, Defence Position monsters can't be destroyed by battle!" Blair called

The blast was stopped preventing Fonda's monster from being destroyed, but it DID reveal it.

 **Darklord Nurse Apprentice**

 **DARK, Level 3, Fairy/Effect**

 **1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Darklord Nurse Apprentice**

 **1200 – 700**

 **1600 – 1100**

"What's that?" Seika asked

"My Nurse Apprentice. While she's face-up on the field we get life points equal to half her ATK points." Fonda answered "But only during the standby phase."

Seika and Blair sighed happily at that

"End turn." Zana glared at them.

"My turn. Draw!" Seika called out.

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **10100 - 10700**

"Oh, EVERY one of of our standby phases." Seika realised as the team was healed. She blinked in shock, still feeling like the weak link in the group.

'I...I have to do something.' She thought and looked at her cards. 'I can at LEAST defend.' "I summon 'Striking Slyther' in attack mode."

 **Striking Slyther**

 **Level 2, Reptile/Effect, DARK**

 **200 ATK/ 300 DEF**

 **Striking Slyther X 3**

 **200 – 0**

 **300 – 0**

"Now its ability activates. When it's normal summoned I can summon two more 'Striking Slyther's to the field." Seika continued, making a wall of small snakes on the field from getting the two other 'Slythers' from her deck.

"I'll play a faced down card and end my turn." Seika ended

She was glad to have set up a strong wall, well A wall

"My turn. DRAW!" Zana drew her card and glared at Seika's 0 point monsters. "ATTACK!" She pointed at the only monster in ATK mode.

"My trap activates! Secret Nest blocks one attack!" Seika called out and sighed in relief

Zana glared at the field and their cards. NONE of them had enough strength to take on her monsters, but these defences, she HAD to destroy them.

Next turn.

Next turn.

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **10700 - 11300**

"My turn. Draw!" Blair called out. 'Okay, time to get rid of that DarkCyber monster!' And she looked at her card with a smile. 'Time for love to win!' she thought "I play the Claw of Hermos!" she called

"You drew it!" Fonda smiled

"'Claw of-' What?" Zana asked

A large red dragon roared as it appeared in the field and stood next to Blair. "But first, I summon 'Dragon of Love LV 4' then I'll combine it with my Claw of Hermos!"

The small dragon looked up at Hermos and leapt into a fusion portal together.

 **Eros Trident**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

The two morphed and changed, forming an amazing looking trident.

"What does THAT do?" Zana asked

"I'll show you; first I equip my trident to Psyche LV 9 and this means its effect activates: my Psyche gains the ATK and DEF of Eros Trident!"

"What?!" Zana shouted

 **Psyche, Fae of Love Lv 9**

 **2100 - 3600**

 **3000 - 4500**

Zana's eyes shrunk back in her head as Blair switched her monster to ATK mode.

"Now, Psyche, attack! Destroy DarkCyber Dragon Beta!" Blair called out. "Fae Trident Strike!"

Psyche spun the trident in her hands and threw it into the machine dragon and destroyed it

 **Psyche LV 9**

 **3600**

 **DarkCyber Dragon Beta**

 **2700**

 **Zana**

 **8800 - 7900**

Zana flinched and snarled "When Beta is destroyed, the material special summon themselves."

So appearing once again were a Cyber Dragon and Cyberdark Keel.

Zana now had a full field of Cyber Dragons and two Cyberdark monsters.

"My turn. DRAW!" Zana called out, drawing her card

'Why has she only been attacking with those fusion monsters?' Fonda wondered before she realised that the fusion monsters must have had a restriction, like they were the only ones able to attack.

"Activate. Faced down." Zana called out. "Scrapyard. Dark. Fusion!"

"What does that do?" Blair asked

"When at least two fusion Machine monsters are in my graveyard. I can fuse them together with ANY NUMBER of monsters on my side of the field!" Zana pointed out.

"That's SEVEN monsters!" Fonda gasped

"RISE FROM DEATH AND DARKNESS! BE ENGULFED IN POWER! COMBINE IN THIS GLORIOUS DARK EVOLUTION! FUSION SUMMON! DARKCYBER CHIMERATECH DRAGON!"

The three Cyber Dragons roared as they were sucked into the graveyard, forced to fuse with the monstrous DarkCyber Dragons once again and formed into a nightmare of dark sludge and evil machinery.

It crawled onto Zana's field, a hulking, slithering putrid machine. A large quadrupedal body with mechanical talons, a cybernetic tail that was barely protected; seven ravenous, slathering maws looked down on them, dripping with black ichor from their rusted jagged teeth. And in the chest of this monstrosity was a single power-cell that was pumping even more ichor into this creature.

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **DARK, Level 12, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

Seika wanted to throw up, from fear or disgust it didn't matter

"What have you done?" Fonda asked in worry.

"Win." Zana answered. "Attack. Destroy. ALL!"

"But how? it doesn't have any attack points." Blair responded

"It gains 900 ATK and DEF for each monster used in its fusion. And can attack that many times!"

"WHAT?!" The three panicked

 **CyberDark Chimeratech Dragon**

 **0 - 6300**

 **0 - 6300**

The monster opened its mouths and unleashes seven blasts from its mouth.

Four at Seika's monsters, one missing.

Two at Blair's monster, the Hermos powered fusion monster equipped to her Fae allowing it to survive first blow

And finally one at Fonda's monster, destroying it

The Striking Slythers were gone since two were in defence, they didn't lose life points.

 **Coiled Cobra**

 **1300 ATK**

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **6300 ATK**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **11300 - 6300**

Fonda immediately raised her faced down card, though the blast had almost blinded her, she was able to play it. 'Nutrient Z', but still; it didn't stop the attacks from coming through

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **6300 - 10300**

 **Psyche, Fae of Love LV 9**

 **3600 ATK**

 **Dark Cyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **6300 ATK**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **10300 - 7600**

 **Psyche, Fae of Love LV 9**

 **3600 - 2100 ATK**

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **6300**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **7600 - 3400**

 **Darklord Nurse Assistant**

 **1600 DEF**

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **6300 ATK**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **3400**

Blair flinched as her Duel disk cracked under the pressure

"Oh no! My disk!" She gasped, trying to keep it together but it meant she would not be able to finish the Duel. She could still use cards by the damage showed it wouldn't register her turns

"I-I'm out. I'm sorry." Blair apologised

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Fonda answered as she held her deck, her hand shaking as she readied herself to draw a card

"D-DRAW!" She called out and drew her card.

 _ROAR!_

Fonda looked at her card and gasped. "Now, I play this! Fang of Critias!"

"WHAT?!" Zana shouted

"I fuse together, my face down card 'Damage Vaccine Omega MAX' and Fang of Critias together!" Fonda continued. "Rise to the field and protect us! Come forth! Omega Vaccine Dragon!"

Fang of Critias roared as the trap card and it combined, forming this new monster. A large white-winged dragon with red scales on its stomach and claws.

 **Omega Vaccine Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 9 Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

"You think that can protect you? It has less ATK than your worthless snakes!" Zana answered

"I'm not putting it IN defence mode!" Fonda answered

 **Omega Vaccine Dragon**

 **0 ATK**

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Blair shouted

Fonda looked at her partners and had a look of confidence on her face.

"I'll play a card faced down and end my turn." Fonda finished up and ended

Zana looked at Fonda...and began to laugh. First a chuckle, then a guffaw. Then a loud maniacal laugh. "YOU'RE STUPID! I WIN! Chimeratech, DESTROY!" She proclaimed as she drew her card

Fonda smiled as she let her monster be attacked.

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **6300 ATK**

 **Omega Vaccine Dragon**

 **0 ATK**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **3400 - 9700**

"You've...NAN-DA?!" Zana smiled before she saw their life points.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? Omega Vaccine Dragon can't be destroyed in battle and the damage we WOULD'VE lost becomes our heal." Fonda smiled as she pointed at Zana with a confident smile

Zana growled she had just been played...but at LEAST she didn't have to attack all at once.

She caught herself, she had only attacked once. At leash she didn't unleash all seven heads at once

"I end my turn." She glared

"My turn." Seika's hand shook and hoped for something. "I activate 'Card of Sanctity', we draw until we're holding 6 cards."

All four players did as instructed, everyone drawing a different amount of cards

Seika's eyes widened as she saw her own Dragon in her hand. "I summon 'Cobra Cluster' to the field in attack mode, but it won't stay on the field for long because I'm activating 'Cobra Hatchling' this means I can send 'Cobra Cluster' to the grave and special summon one Level 5 or 6 'Reptile' monster from my deck! I summon 'Hawk Cobra'!"

 **Cobra Cluster**

 **EARTH, Level, Reptile/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 100 DEF**

 **Hawk Cobra**

 **WIND, Level 6, Reptile/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Now I activate Cobra Cluster's effect when it's sent to the grave from an effect I can bring back one 'Reptile' from my graveyard!" Seika called out, bringing back Striking Slyther.

 **Striking Slyther**

 **300/ 200**

"Now, Hawk Cobra's ability activates! Your Chimeratech Dragon gets FOUR 'Poison Counters'!" Seika pointed to the massive creature. "But now I sacrifice, ALL my monsters!"

"You're WHAT?" Zana blinked in shock.

"Striking Slyther. Hawk Cobra. Coiled Cobra. I sacrifice you all, come forth: Lightning. Lightmare. Lamia!" Seika proclaimed as she sent her three cards to the grave and summoned her new monster.

Appearing on the field was a long-tailed snake with yellow and black stripes, all going to a woman's slender torso, with an animal pelt wrapped around its waist and breasts, a beautiful woman's face with long gradient blue to yellow hair, slender arms with bangles and tribal tattoos painted on her body.

 **Lightning Lightmare Lamia.**

 **LIGHT, Level 8, Reptile/Effect**

 **3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Now, HER ability activates. Your Chimeratech Dragon gets ANOTHER 3 'Poison Counters'!"

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **Poison Counters**

 **0 - 4 - 7**

"Lamia. Are you ready?" Seika asked her monster, to which it turned and nodded with a smile. "I play 'Eye of Timaeus'!"

"ANOTHER Dragon?!" Zana shouted

"I fuse together my Lamia with Timaeus. Ride the storm, strike with lightning, come down from the heavens! Heavenly Storm OROCHI!"

As Seika played her card her Duel Disk began to spark with enormous power and electrical energy as her newest monster was summoned! Lightning Lightmare Lamia and Timaeus leapt into the air and fused together, creating a powerful lightning cloud before a figure emerged; it was a woman wearing a long green and gold-trimmed kimono holding a snake-motif bow, an eight-headed back-crown that was reminiscent of the infamous 'Yamata-No-Orochi'.

 **Heavenly Storm Orochi**

 **LIGHT, Reptile/Fusion/Effect, Level 10**

 **3600 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"Wh-what does THAT do?" Zana asked in shock.

"When she's summoned, she can place up to EIGHT poison counters on any and ALL of your monsters and since you only have that Chimeratech nightmare, your monster gets 3."

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **Poison Counters**

 **7 - 10**

"And while she's on the field, ALL 'Reptile' monsters gain 800 ATK and Defence, meaning she's even stronger now."

 **Heavenly Storm Orochi**

 **3600 - 4400**

 **3000 - 3800**

"You're still weaker." Zana glared

"Did you forget what happens with 'Poison Counters'? I don't HAVE to attack." Seika answered. "I end my turn, triggering the effect of my Orochi! She destroys all monsters with Poison Counters... And deals 500 for each counter!"

"No!" Zana yelled

"GO! Venom Explosion!" Seika ordered

Zana screamed as she was getting crushed by the power of these Dragons, the venom getting to her monsters and her life points. Losing that many life points...in that round. It was making her hot and horny. All this pain, without the shock-collars...it was great.

Her monster howled in pain as it was melted, disappearing. The poison dripped on Zana, lowering her life points

 **Zana**

 **7900 - 2900**

"So...So much. So much...pain." Zana whispered, shuddering in fear but also in lust. She was so conflicted. "D-Draw." She drew her card.

Her hands shook as she drew the card, her pussy gushing

Fonda noted how Zana was, repulsed but also sorry for her...these duels. They had taken so much from her. This was going to be Zana's last, even if it drove her insane.

Zana reached for her shirt, grinning at them lustfully as she did what she wanted

"Um, Ms Fontaine; what's she doing?" Seika asked in worry

Zana grabbed her tight black shirt and pulled it up, revealing her leather bra clad breasts and began to grope herself in front of the three women

"Oh. My good god." Blair flinched as she saw it.

"Zana, do you wear that EVERYWHERE?" Fonda asked in concern.

"Always." Zana moaned deeply, her other hand reaching into her tight leather pants

Seika and Blair covered their eyes as they saw Zana do what she was doing. "Really? Right now? That-that's not good!" Blair groaned

"K-Keep it in the bedroom!" Seika blushed

"The pain feels sooo~ good..." Zana moaned deeply "My DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon special summons itself from the grave by banishing one of its materials. And it loses 500 ATK."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Seika gasped in shock

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **6300 - 5800**

"Then my effect-" Seika frowned.

"Worthless. All it's done. Made me feel GOOD~!" Zana drooled lightly as she openly fingered herself "A-Ah-Ah-TACK!" Zana ordered as she came

The dragon roared and unleashed a barrage of blasts, aimed at Seika's monster

"I activate my monster's effect!" Blair called as her grave glowed

"What? Impossible!" Zana snapped. "WHAT effect?"

"My Eros Trident! I banish it and add its ATK to one monster in the field!" Blair explained

 **Heavenly Storm Orochi**

 **4400 - 5900**

 **3800 - 5300**

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **5300**

 **Zana**

 **2900 - 2300**

Zana moaned even louder as she was shocked further

"Zana, please. Stop this. Take off that damn collar!" Fonda begged, hoping she'd listen.

"Never!" Zana moaned and grinned evilly "The pain is too fucking good! You've all hurt me so fucking good!"

"Fonda. She's too far gone." Blair frowned. "She has to be 'put down'."

"Oh, you'd love to do that to me! Wouldn't you?" Zana panted

"I'd LOVE to get you some help!" Fonda answered. "You've been broken, Zana. Let us help you!"

"I'm perfect! What I always should have been!"

"If you want to be a slut...FINE!" Blair answered, drawing her card, almost forgetting that her cards won't register on her Duel Disk.

She looked at her hand and growled, any monster she played wouldn't be registered from the damage. 'Okay, I have to end this quick. She's only got 2900 life points left!' she thought, ignoring her monsters and focusing on her spells and traps

"First, I play 'Dionysus' Wine'. This card allows us to gain 500 life points for every 'Love' Card in my graveyard." Blair activated her permanent spell. "And with my 'Knight of Love', 'Psyche, Fae of Love's 3 through 9, that's a total of 2000 life points back."

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **9700 - 11700**

'First part down.' She thought 'I just have to give us time to finish this.' "I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn." Blair finished.

"My turn. DRAW! Zana moaned, drawing her card. "This'll still hurt. It's OVER! ATTACK, Chimeratech!"

The dragon roared as it was revived once again, launching its flames again

"Wait, WHAT?!" Seika gasped in shock

 **DarkCyber Dragon**

 **5800- 5300ATK**

 **Heavenly Storm Orochi**

 **4400**

"SEIKA!" Fonda called out.

"It's fine!" Seika answered as her monster was destroyed. "Thank you, Orochi."

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **11700 - 10800**

"Now, my Orochi's ability. When she leaves the field ALL cards on the opponent's side are destroyed!" Seika proclaimed

Zana's eyes widened as her monster was destroyed "NO! THAT DIDN'T HURT!" she snapped

"Of course! It just DESTROYS them, it doesn't cause damage." Seika answered

"Grr. Come back!" Zana ordered her monster to return.

 **DarkCyber Dragon**

 **5300- 4800ATK**

'That monster was made from seven monsters. And she has used the rebirth effect three times.' Fonda thought

'Meaning it has 4 more rebirths before it can't come back.' "My turn. DRAW!" She called out. 'I still have Omega Vaccine Dragon, with him we still have access to more life points. But being on the defensive won't have us win this.'

She looked at her hand, if she had the right card she could end Zana right now

'...Wait. This could work!' Fonda's eyes widened. "Time to end this. I play 'Monster Reincarnation' sending this card from my hand to my grave and bringing back 'Darklord Nurse Reficule'! Now I'll summon her!"

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **1400/ 600**

"I'll play one card faced down and end my turn."

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" Zana roared

Fonda frowned, seeing her card destroyed before it could be used. A second gift card which would have ended her

"Now destroy the nurse!"

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **1400**

 **DarkCyber Chimeratech Dragon**

 **4800**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **10800 - 7600**

'D-Damn it!' Fonda frowned, messing up after so long. "I tribute my dragon to banish every card on the field!" she called "And in exchange we gain Life Points equal to the cards banished times 100!"

"W-wait, BANISH?" Zana asked in shock as her Dragon was gone from the field.

 **Zana**

 **2300 - 2500**

 **Fonda, Seika, Blair**

 **7600 - 7800**

Both fields were empty, but Zana could not summon her dragon back. Downside? It was her turn

And she. Was. PISSED!

"DRAW!" Zana called out, drawing her card with darkness trailing after her card. She looked at the card and glared even harder "I end." she said reluctantly

A sweep of relief washed over the women, but now it was Seika's turn and she HAD to summon a monster that would end this or at least make it end sooner.

'I'm... I'm going to fail us.' she thought, feeling like her turns had been the worst

'Seika...' Timaeus' voice resonated in her mind. 'I know you can do it.'

'Th-thank you, Timaeus.' She thought and hoped for the best. "My turn. Draw!" She called out.

A golden light followed the card, both Blair and Fonda trusting her

Seika looked at her card and blinked in shock. She had THE card she needed.

"I play the spell card 'Monster Reborn'!" She called out. "Come back, 'Heavenly Storm Orochi'!"

The ground exploded in light as her monster returned

"I-I have. Nothing." Zana shuddered as she saw the monster before her and gulped, imagining the pain she would feel.

"And since she's on the field all 'Reptile' monsters gain 800 ATK and DEF." Seika continued

 **Heavenly Storm Orochi**

 **3600 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

 **3600 - 4400**

 **3000 - 3800**

"Orochi...End this. ATTACK!" Seika called out.

Orochi pulled back her bowstring and formed a lightning bolt arrow from the aether and shot it at Zana, right into her heart.

 **Zana**

 **2500 - 0**

 **FONDA, SEIKA AND BLAIR WIN!**

Zana screamed in orgasm as the attack hit

The electricity from the collar zapped Zana so much that it broke off her neck, leaving Zana convulsing in painful lust in a puddle of her own juices.

Her pants where so soaked you could see her juices through the leather, Zana being in a classic ahegao face

Fonda sighed in relief, now walking AWAY from the cliff and towards Zana. She used her PDA and contacted a medical helicopter to take Zana away.

... And suddenly Zana was on all fours like a dog, grabbing their legs. One of Blair's, one of Seika's and one of Fonda's. She hugged the three legs tightly and kissed them, looking the three in the eye with a look of insanity and mindless lust

"...I need an adult!" Seika squeaked in fear.

"Please! No one has hurt me like that before!" she panted

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait...You want US. To...be YOUR 'masters'?" Blair asked nervously.

"Yes! Mine and mine alone!" she nodded "You three don't need anyone else! I'll be everything for you! You'll love me and hurt me! And only me!"

"No! You aren't sending me away!" Zana snapped in rage "You... I'll make you my mistresses! Watch me!" she snarled and walked away

"Zana! Zana, WAIT!" Fonda called out in worry but she was gone "I...I'm sorry." She frowned as she saw her disappear.

"What do we do now?" Seika asked nervously.

"Head to the docks. Show Chancellor Sheppard you're alright." Fonda answered and composed herself.

Zana was going to be a dangerous threat in the future. Especially if she could morph her cards like that.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Glad to see you enjoyed it.

Skull Flame: We'll let you know.

Xager-the-Chaos-King: Why would you want him to be saddled with that level of crazy?

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

TranscodeShadowCerberus: No. After all... why would she?

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Might want to go to the doctor for that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

After all the commotion with the explosion, the students were allowed back on the island after a sweep for any more explosions. Joel had confessed to it, admitting that he DID set it up, but it was only localised to the coliseum ONLY.

"Hmm~, good morning." She whispered to whoever may have been there.

She had dark tanned skin with half white and half blue hair, her skin being flawless. Her body was tall, about seven foot tall, with good muscles and her body had some of the bigger curves

"I MUST thank Jaden...I look like a true 'Amazon'." She smirked gently as she got out of bed, almost knocking her head on the light. "Ow." she flinched softly. She looked halfway between Tania and Alexis, if she had to say. And this was apparently what she'd look like if she never took the dragon heart

"Hmm. Morning, Yubel." Berenice yawned as she got up.

The three goddess' in their human form

"Morning. Sleep well?" She asked as Yubel put on a bra that Fonda had loaned her while also looking for her own unique outfit.

"No. No. No...This is Mana's. Ah, here we go." Yubel smiled as she pulled out her clothes and put them on.

"I slept well." she commented as she got dressed, turning around and showing off her outfit

She was dressed in a black and gold jacket and trousers, small heeled shoes and a dark blue shirt.

She looked like a biker girl version of a Duel Academy student

Cleo leaned up and whistled impressed. "Nice, who got you that?" She asked

"My power." she grinned

"Really? Wow, it's very 'You'." Cleo agreed, getting out of bed and wearing silk pyjamas.

"Really?" she grinned and posed

"Of course; proud, confident, badass. It's you." Cleo answered

"You flatterer." Yubel smirked and hugged her with the sun God's child's face going between her breasts.

"Hmm! Y-Yubel!" Cleo mumbled as she was caught between Yubel's soft bosoms.

Berenice chuckled as she saw this. "The Princess of Ra getting flustered over a pair of soft tits. Never thought I'd see the day." She teased.

"You know she's the biggest pervert among us." Mana grumbled as she awoke

"Oh, sorry Mana. Did we wake you?" Yubel apologised as she pulled Cleo out of her cleavage.

"I am not perverted." Cleo grumbled

"If you're not perverted; why do you have a nosebleed?" Berenice smirked, teasing Cleo.

Cleo huffed and looked away in a classic Tsundere style

Yubel smiled and hugged her. "You're adorable when you act like this." She teased and kissed her cheek

Cleo blushed brighter in the Amazon's arms

"So...? Breakfast?" Mana asked as she wanted to get up.

"It's weird needing that."

"I know, we've always been Duel Spirits and now...needing food. It's definitely a sensation." Berenice answered as she slid out of bed. "I rather enjoy it."

"You say that because of your breasts getting extra bounce." Cleo pouted as she left to get changed.

Oh, is the princess upset she's the flattest?" Mana teased

Cleo froze quickly at that, she honestly didn't want to respond but, she looked down at her chest and saw that she WAS smaller than everyone in this room.

Cleo: B-Cup.

Mana: C-Cup

Berenice: D-Cup

Yubel: F-Cup!

In Cleo's mind, it was like she was comparing them in like a beauty competition and Yubel got the flashiest 'WINNER!' effects about her.

She was the princess of the gods and she had the smallest chest!

She was honestly flustered and embarrassed. 'Hmm...!' She grumbled internally and stormed into the bathroom

"...I think we've upset her." Yubel spoke aloud.

"Ya think?" Berenice deadpanned

*time skip*

The four girls were now out along the island, since it was nearly empty they had the location to themselves until everyone came back.

Yubel had summoned her own personal Duel Disk, acting as the three's bodyguard

"The place has gotten quiet." Mana frowned as there weren't as many duel spirits about.

"Most of the people have left, but they'll come back soon." Cleo answered

"You know what I mean." Mana pouted

"They are scared of the Light." Berenice commented

"But while Jaden and the others are here, there's hope. We'll all come back soon." Yubel added "Once the Light is defeated then the island will be safe."

"Until then...Jaden will fight." Cleo nodded.

"With us by his side!" Mana cheered dramatically. The three Goddess' having gotten new looks based off the Academy uniforms and their dorms

Mana wore a black tube top that showed her stomach alongside a Slifer Red jacket. She wore the jacket almost like a cape, the top button done up just above her breasts and keeping the 'cape' together. She had a pair of red knee-length shorts and a black mid-thigh length skirt atop that. She wore some similar boots that Alexis wore, only in red. And finally she had a gold bracelet around her left wrist

Berenice was wearing a black vest hugged to her breasts a little tight, but it was actually more alluring; along with her Obelisk Blue jacket. She wore her jacket around her waist like she was a fighter and over a pair of blue knee-length shorts. She wore a pair of sneakers that looked similar to the ones the Obelisk Blue students wear and finally a gold bracelet around her left wrist.

Finally Cleo wore a version of the Ra Blazer that was modified into a knee length skirt with some white socks that went to her mid-shin, some old style sandals, a bright yellow scarf and a golden bracelet on her left wrist

"Exactly, we'll all come together." Yubel agreed and thought as she looked at the Academy in the distance.

"Heh. Cum together." Mana laughed to herself

"Nympho." Cleo blushed as she mumbled.

"What's wrong, Princess? Grumbling again?" Berenice asked

"Or you getting little perverted thoughts again?" Mana teased

"N-No! I'm not! And it's DEFINITELY not because I get less snuggle time with Jaden." She pouted and grumbled making the others laugh.

"You're adorable when you grumble; you know that right?" Yubel spoke, hugging Cleo with her head nestled between her breasts again making the sun God's daughter get another bloody nose

"Knew she was a pervert." Berenice pointed.

"Th-that's enough! We're having a duel, right now!" Cleo called out, pointing at them.

"Oh? Who are you duelling?" Yubel asked

"All four of you! Four-way duel!" Cleo pointed at them.

"1v1v1v1? Yeah, okay." Mana answered

"Could get chaotic." Bernice joked

"It's a four-way! Of COURSE it'd get chaotic!" Cleo stomped her foot.

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Mana burst into laughter

Cleo blushed as she realised what she just said. Embarrassed, she covered her face while Yubel and the daughter of Obelisk grinned "Let's just duel!" Cleo whined

"Duel!" The two answered

"D-Duel!" Mana calmed down.

The four girls magically appeared their duel disks with their own decks appear on their arms.

Yubel's duel disk looked like her own Dragon-like skin with a blue eye for the life-point counter.

Mana's, Cleo's and Berenice's all looked similar, the main disks were their father's colours, except for the edges that were white or silver.

Cleo

4000

Berenice

4000

Yubel

4000

Mana

4000

"I'll go first!" Cleo called out as she drew her card. "I start by summoning Ra's Disciple!"

Summoned to the field was a golden hawk-hooded, dark-skinned human with Egyptian garb and crystal claws.

Ra's Disciple

LIGHT, Level 4, Fairy/Effect

1100 ATK/ 600 DEF

"And now his ability activates, allowing me to summon two MORE 'Ra's Disciples' to the field!" Cleo called out as her one monster became three

"I set a card and end turn." she said confidently

"My turn. Draw." Berenice called out, drawing her card. "Hmm." She hummed gently. "I summon The Guardian of Obelisk in defence mode."

The Guardian of Obelisk

LIGHT, Level 4, Warrior/Effect

100 ATK/ 2200 DEF

It was a dark-skinned humanoid, wearing a full face mask with a black wig, holding a spear and a tall rectangular shield, sapphire blue with golden edges with the symbol of a lofty pyramid.

"Next I set two cards and play the continuous spell Soul of Earth! Now I end turn."

"My turn then." Yubel answered and drew her card. "Alright. I summon 'Mystic Tomato' to the field in ATK mode."

Mystic Tomato

DARK, Level 4, Plant/Effect

1400 ATK/ 1100 DEF

"I'll play a card faced down and that'll do it for me." She finished up

"My turn. Ooh! I play 'Double Summon'. This means I can play two monsters this turn." Mana drew her card and smirked

Mana grinned, grabbing two cards

"I summon a 'Slifer Boatmen' to the field and also an 'Ancient Mason' to the field."

Slifer Boatman

LIGHT, Level 3, Warrior/Effect

1200 ATK/ 600 DEF

Ancient Mason

EARTH, Level 4, Rock/Effect

800 ATK/ 1900 DEF

Summoned to the field were two dark-skinned humanoids, one only wearing a white skirt with red edges, standing with a long oar in his hands.

The second was dressed in Grecian-Egyptian garb, wearing a black wig and holding a scroll with ancient designs and brown well used sandals.

"Their effects now activate!" she smiled

"When 'Slifer Boatman' is on the field I can add one counter to it for any new monster I summon, for a maximum of three."

Slifer Boatman Counters

0 – 1

"And when Ancient Mason is summoned I can special summon one level 1, 0 ATK monster up to the number of monsters my opponent controls." Mana continued, pointing at Cleo "And Cleo control's three! So I special summon two Underworld Thunderball's from my deck"

Summoned to Mana's side of the field were two new identical monsters. They looked like spherical scorpions

Underworld Thunderball

EARTH, Level 1, Reptile/Effect

0 ATK/ 100 DEF

"So you've got FOUR monsters?" Cleo blinked

Slifer Boatman Counters

1 - 3

"Now my Bowman's effect activates. I remove all threeel counters..." Mana explained

Slifer Boatman Counters

3 - 0

"... And my monsters all gain ATK equal to the cards in my hand times 500 until the end phase." Mana finished

"So 1500 ATK." Cleo answered

Slifer Boatman

1200 - 2700

Ancient Mason

800 - 2300

Underworld Thunderball X2

0 - 1500

"And now I attack all three Ra's Disciples!" Mana called

"Oh no!" Cleo gasped as she saw the two Underworld Thunderballs attack first.

One, two Thunderball's

Underworld Thunderball

1500

Ra's Disciple

1100

Cleo

4000 - 3600 - 3200

"GAH!" She called out as her monsters were destroyed

"And now to destroy your monster Bere!" Mana cheered

"A-wait, what?" Berenice asked

Ancient Mason

2300 ATK

The Guardian of Obelisk

2200 DEF

CRUSH!

"Hey!" Berenice called out as her monster remained on the field "Lucky my Soul of Earth stops monsters in defence mode from being destroyed in battle." she sighed "But that was rude, Mana!"

"It's a four-way, we can switch targets if we want." Mana explained

"Still!" Berenice answered

Mana shrugged, having one last monster to attack

"Attack me and you WILL regret it." Yubel threatened her.

"...I'll risk it." Mana answered. "Go, boatman!" as Cleo and Berenice both facepalmed

Slifer Boatman

2700

Mystic Tomato

1400

Yubel

4000 - 2700

"And due to that, I can special summon a DARK monster with 1500 ATK or less...and I'm summoning myself." Yubel answered, playing her card.

Yubel

DARK, Level 10, Fiend/Effect

0 ATK/ 0 DEF

"DAMN IT, MANA!"

"What? I knocked down her health!" Mana responded

"Just...Just end your turn." Cleo groaned

"Fine. I end my turn. And now my monster's have their ATK points back to normal." Mana answered

Underworld Thunderball

1500 - 0

Ancient Mason

2300 - 800

Slifer Boatman

2700 - 1200

"My turn, draw!" Cleo called out and drew her card as she looked at Yubel... As in the monster. 'There is NO-WAY I can destroy that with anything in my hand. And knowing Yubel she'll have something to defend it...Defence is my best option.' She thought "I switch my last Disciple into defence mode." she said

"And I'll play a monster in defence mode. This ends my turn." She frowned

"That it? Fair enough. Draw!" Berenice called out she looked at her monster, nodding "I activate my Guardians effect!"

"What's its effect?" Yubel asked as she looked at it.

"I gain a token ever standby phase matching its stats." The Obelisk's daughter stated

The Guardian of Obelisk

TOKEN

100 ATK/ 2200 DEF

"Oh, that's a good effect." Yubel answered

"I now set another card and then discard a card to special summon Obelisk Turtle." Berenice finished

Obelisk Turtle

WATER, Level 6, Aqua/Effect

1500 ATK/ 2700 DEF

A human-sized turtle with a flat pyramid-like shell, a beak and blue eyes, sandy coloured skin and a short tail.

"Whoa, that's a good monster." Mana blinked

"Thanks." Berenice answered

"My turn. Draw!" Yubel spoke as she drew her card. "Hmm. I summon 'Black Ptera' to the field in attack mode."

Black Ptera

WIND, Level 3, Dinosaur/Effect

1000 ATK/ 500 DEF

The small black Dino appeared and cheered

'There it is. Her 'never say die-no'.' Cleo thought to herself as she saw it.

"Now, I play one card faced down." Yubel continued as she played a trap card. "And I end turn, and I tribute Black Ptera as cost to keep myself on the field."

The little dino screeched as it was sent to the grave and then back to Yubel's hand.

"My turn." Mana spoke as she drew her card. "Hmm. I can summon something good."

She grinned, grabbing a card

"I sacrifice my Underworld Thunderballs and summon this to the field." Mana spoke, playing it.

"Come forth! SkyDragon LightningStrike!"

SkyDragon LightningStrike

LIGHT, Level 8, Dragon/Effect

2900 ATK/ 2300 DEF

The Dragon was long Lapis Lazuli blue with golden claws and eye markings, a long whip-like tail and gleaming red eyes.

"It's effect now activates! When it is tribute summons I get to look at my opponents hands and destroy one card from it!" Mana called as holographic versions of her lovers hands appeared above them

"Oh my god, are you kidding?" Cleo groaned as she, Yubel and Berenice showed their hands.

"Black Ptera, Pot of Greed and Grave of the King!" Mana listed off, pointing at their hands and discarding one card from each of their hands

"Shoot." Yubel frowned as she discarded her monster card.

"Fine." Berenice answered as she sent Pot of Greed to the grave

"No..." Cleo frowned as she discarded her card

Mana crossed her arms and nodded confidently "End turn."

"Right, my turn. Draw!" Cleo called out and saw her card. "I play a card in defence and activate 'Card of Demise'!"

"Ooh, risky." Berenice commented as Cleo drew until she had five cards in her hand

'Okay, already played a monster...So I can't play another, but I CAN play a face down.' She thought as she did so.

"End your turn, Cleo?" Berenice asked

"Not yet. I activate 'Regal Treasure' this card removes one monster card from my hand to the removed card pile for two turns and in exchange I can special summon it and ignore its summoning conditions." Cleo answered, removing a card from her hand

"Now I end."

"Alright, my turn." Berenice spoke, drawing her card. 'Okay, that dragon of Mana's is a pain...So, need to cut off its head.' She looked at her cards. 'REALLY needed that 'Pot of Greed' right now.'

"I get another token!" she called

The Guardian of Obelisk

TOKEN

100 ATK/ 2200 DEF

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two tokens." Berenice called out.

The two monsters turn into sparkles, going into the sky

"Come on out! Obelisk Charioteer!"

Summoned to the field was a humanoid on a gold and blue chariot, pulled by an oaken brown horse and wielding a curved blade.

Obelisk Charioteer

EARTH, Level 8, Warrior/Effect

2800ATK/ 1900 DEF

Boom!

"Oh, sheesh. Three monsters over level 7." Yubel commented as she looked at herself '...Damn, that is a FINE ass.' She thought pervertedly.

Amazed by her own ass

Mana blinked and gave a salute.

"...What're you doing?" Cleo asked

"That's Ms Duel Academy's Ass!" Mana answered, finishing her salute with a smirk.

*group facepalm*

"We're all thinking it, I just said it. I mean, Jaden sees it almost every night." Mana answered "He LOVES having it sitting on his face!"

"And you dare to call ME a pervert!" Cleo snapped

"Hey, at least I admit it." Mana answered proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Berenice sweat-dropped

"Like YOU'VE never had pervy thoughts with each other and with Jaden." She answered

"Can we keep duelling?" Yubel asked

"Oh, yeah. Sure. My turn." Berenice answered, looking at her field. "I'm gonna attack your friggin' boatman!"

"Mean!" Mana pouted

Slifer Boatman

1200

Obelisk Charioteer

2800

Mana

4000 - 2400

"OW! Hey!" Mana frowned as her monster was trampled. She huffed and stomped her foot, glaring.

"It's a fourway." Berenice teased "I end turn."

"My turn. I draw." Yubel spoke calmly as she drew her card. "Hmm. I activate my faced down card 'Dark Hole'."

"WHAT?!"The three princesses gasped as they saw a vortex appeared and destroyed all their monsters.

"Now, my Yubel's ability activates. When she's destroyed, other by her own effect, I can summon 'Yubel - Terror Incarnate'!" Yubel called out, summoning her card to the field, the 'evolved form' of her base self.

Yubel - Terror Incarnate

DARK, Level 11, Fiend/Effect

0 ATK/ 0 DEF

"Now I normal summon Sangan to the field in attack mode." Yubel continued, summoning her monster per turn.

Sangan

DARK, Level 3, Fiend/Effect

1000 ATK/ 600 DEF

"God damn it." Berenice hissed, all their monsters and face downs gone

"And since you're all exposed...Mana." Yubel smiled as she saw Mana.

"Oh no." Mana gulped

Sangan leapt at Mana and slashed her with its claws.

Mana

2400 - 1400

"Ow!" She frowned "Again?! Meanie!"

"I end my turn and send Sangan to the graveyard and gain one monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck and I choose another 'Black Ptera'." Yubel brushed it off and put the card in her hand.

"Darn it." Mana glared, she'd been so close

"My turn. Draw! And since we've got no monsters out, except for you...I'll play this in defence mode. That'll do it for me." She frowned

Cleo nodded and drew a card

Card of Demise Countdown

0 - 1

'Okay, got four more turns before I discard my whole hand.' She thought as she looked at it. "I play 'Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters from my graveyard to my deck and then I draw two cards."

"Oh, didn't know you had THAT in your deck." Berenice answered

"Good card." Mana nodded

Cleo returned the three Ra's Disciples, and two other monsters she had faced down, she shuffled her deck and drew two cards. 'No...It-it's not fair. I just needed one more turn.' She thought sadly, looking at her hand.

She set two cards, glad everyone was at least focusing on Mana

"My turn. Draw." Berenice spoke as she drew her card. 'Cleo hasn't played a monster. And with Yubel on the field, I can't attack her...Mana's an easy target though.' "I play 'Obelisk Scribe'. This monster allows me to special summon one monster to the field at the end of my turn, in exchange I can't attack."

Obelisk Scribe

DARK, Level 3, Spellcaster/Effect

600 ATK/ 800 DEF

"Oh, okay. But of a weird card to play mid-game." Yubel commented

"The second catch is, it HAS to be a level 4 or lower monster." Berenice clarified.

"An even weirder card. " Cleo added

"WE'RE 'weird cards', Cleo." Berenice answered, making the others shrug.

"I end my turn, which allows me to summon 'Berenice, Daughter of The Tormentor' to the field in defence mode."

Berenice, Daughter of The Tormentor

EARTH, Level 4, Warrior/Effect

1900 ATK/ 1900 DEF

"You've summoned yourself?" Mana double took

"Well, yeah." Berenice answered

"I...I don't know how to respond." Cleo groaned

"I summoned MYSELF." Yubel pointed out.

"See?" Berenice commented

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Mana sighed "End of turn, Berenice?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She nodded

"Good, my turn." Yubel followed up and drew her card. She smirked, looking at her monster

"I don't like that look of hers." Mana frowned

"Must be a good one." Berenice added

Cleo gripped her hand tightly, wishing for her next turn

"I activate 'Tribute to the Doomed' I send a card to my graveyard and destroy one monster on the field." Yubel explained. "And I choose 'Yubel - Terror Incarnate'!"

Wrappings shot out from the card and wrapped around the monster and destroyed it.

"Now, due to my monster's ability when it's destroyed I can special summon 'Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare'!" She called out

Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare

DARK, Level 12, Fiend/Effect

0 ATK/ 0 DEF

"And now my discarded monster's ability activates. I get two 'fluff tokens' to the field." Yubel smiled

Fluff Token

TOKEN

0 ATK/ 0 DEF

"You don't have to do that, you know." Mana answered as the three lowered their heads sadly

"Well I CAN'T attack, can I?" Yubel asked. "I end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!" Mana spoke, drawing her card.

She looked at her hand... and grinned "I play the spell card SkyGod Offering! I now gain three SkyGod tokens!"

SkyGod Token

TOKEN

1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF

"I know where this is going." Yubel answered nervously.

"I now tribute my three monsters!" Mana called "Come forth, my Heavenly Sky Dragon father! DESCEND! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

Lightning came down, striking the earth, thunder clouds covered the island as a large Divine being appeared to the field. The namesake of the Red Dorm, the Egyptian God of Yugi Muto.

Slifer The Sky Dragon

DIVINE, Level 10, Divine-Beast

X000 ATK/ X000 DEF

Slifer gave a colossal roar as he appeared on the field and sided with his daughter.

"Yugi gave you your DAD?!" Cleo panicked in shock.

"No!" Cleo frowned and whimpered.

"I do, but I don't." Berenice answered

"Um, Princess, is everything okay?" Slifer asked his daughter.

"Yep, just having a friendly Duel." she smiled at her dad

"Yeah, but...I don't know about Cleo." Slifer 'knelt down' and whispered to his daughter.

"We CAN hear you; you know?" Cleo answered "You're very loud Mr Slifer."

"My apologies." Slifer answered. "So...ARE you okay?" He asked Cleo.

"I'm fine!" she snapped

"Dad, ease up. Please." Mana asked

"Oh, okay. Sorry." He apologised and leaned back up into the sky.

"I now use dad's ability!" she called, pointing at Yubel The Ultimate Nightmare "Thunder Shot!"

"Um, honey. I can only use it when she SUMMONS a monster. Not before I'm summoned." He answered

...

"But you're a god!"

"I'm a god who has to follow rules. It's that same with Exodia. You don't just auto win cause you have one of his arms in your hand." Slifer explained. "Hell, even I got caught out by an infinite loop loss."

Mana huffed and ended her turn

"My turn. Draw!" Cleo spoke drawing her card.

Card of Demise Countdown

1 - 2

"Now my card's ability activates, since it's my second standby phase since I played it I can special summon a monster to the field!" Cleo called out. "I can now special summon-!" Cleo soon realised...she couldn't. Slifer was on the field...She...She couldn't play it. "...I...I lose." She whispered

"Huh?" everyone blinked

"I can't...Uncle Slifer is on the field...I can't play my own card...I'm. I'm useless." Cleo fell to her knees making everyone stare in shock.

"Cleo? What're you talking about?" Yubel asked

"Don't you get it?" Cleo snapped. "I-I'm not good enough! The Red Dorm has Jaden, named because of Yugi, has great aspirations! The Blue Dorm has Alexis, named because of Kaiba and are the top of their game! What have *I* got to prove? I'm smaller than you, I'm not as smart as anyone. I can't even admit that I'm-I'm...GHNN!" And banged her head on the ground. "I'm a disappointment! I'm WORTHLESS!"

The others stare in shock and horror at Cleo's actions

"I...I can't win." She cried, slamming her head again and again; until she was stopped by Yubel.

"Stop." she ordered

Berenice and Mana looked at Cleo and removed their duel disks, Slifer nodded in understanding and removed himself from this mortal realm.

The duel was over, Cleo was more important right now.

"Leave me alone, Yubel." She frowned, tears and dirt crawling down her face only, one by one, the girls joining into a group hug.

Cleo stopped and then broke down in tears once again. Why do they care? Why are they doing this? Hugging the weakest and smallest of their quartet.

Why did they treat her like she mattered?

"Let's go home, Cleo." Yubel whispered, hugging her. "You need it darling."

Cleo nodded and all of them headed home, going back to the Red Dorm. She...she just needed to get that all off her chest.

She cried and held them all close

*Time Skip*

"You feeling better?" Berenice asked as she gave Cleo a cup of hot chocolate as they sat in the bedroom

"A little bit." she nodded, confused why Mana and Yubel left a while ago.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Berenice asked. "We're family; right?"

"I was ashamed."

"'Ashamed'." Berenice sighed heavily. "You shouldn't be ashamed, Cleo."

She held her close, kissing her neck

Cleo had already put the cocoa down and began to sniff sadly once again, she honestly didn't have to but she wanted to, just to let her feelings flow out.

She was happy they cared so much for her

"Feel better?" Berenice asked as she pulled back gently and looked in her eyes.

"Yeah." Cleo nodded

"Good. Then it is time for you to be spoilt." Bernice grinned

"What do you mean, Bee?" Cleo asked, using Berenice's nickname.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and both Mana and Yubel walked in... Dressed rather sexily

"Oh. Our Fathers!" Cleo blushed as she saw the two.

Mana was wearing a sexy red lingerie bra and panties, nearly see-through with a vine motif. Alongside a red strap on

Yubel wore some black thigh high stockings and gloves, her upper body having leather straps tied around it tauntingly while leaving her strong muscles and large breasts visible. And she had grown her penis, her human form having gained an eight inch long three inch thick chuck of dark skinned futa meat hanging softly between her thighs

"Wh-what's all-?" Cleo asked before being kissed by Berenice.

"We're spoiling you, of course." Mana answered "We're giving our perverted princess a her very own gang-bang."

Berenice freed the blushing Cleo out from her embrace and slowly stripped her off, her fingers gliding her clothes off of her body and exposed her B-Cup breasts.

The goddess was soon naked, the other three surrounding her

And Berenice, somehow, had a strap-on between her legs all ready for her.

Cleo whimpered and teared up, looking at them.

... And she teared up downstairs as well

"Looks like you're getting excited." Yubel smiled and kissed her.

Cleo melted into the kiss of the tall amazonian futa, her fellow goddesses kissing her neck and shoulders

"Ready?" Yubel asked tenderly as she positioned her futa-dick between Cleo's legs.

"Yes." she nodded

And with a single thrust, Yubel pushed deep into Cleo, filling the princess' hole with her futa-dick. "A-AH~!"

"So tight~." Yubel gasped as she felt Cleo's pussy tighten.

"Lucky." Mana smiled, groping Cleo's bosom. "Maybe I should use her ass?"

"M-My ass?" Cleo asked as she was positioned to have Mana inside of her.

"So that leaves me with the princesses mouth." the daughter of Obelisk grinned "Say 'ah~'."

"Ah~, hmm!" Cleo opened her mouth and felt the strap-on shoved into her mouth, feeling the hard toy plunge into her face

She was surrounded by the three girls who loved her

"AH~, so tight, Cleo's ass is GREAT!" Mana moaned happily.

"You can't feel it Mana, that's a strap on." Yubek grunted as she slammed away into the blondes pussy

"Foreplay. Yubel!" Mana grunted as she grabbed Cleo's hips, humping her ass with her lubed strap-on as Berenice made Cleo gag on the second strap-on.

Cleo's eyes rolled back into her head, feeling her body filled with her three lovers' pleasure.

Yubel continued making love to Cleo, feeling herself cum inside of the princess.

She growled like a dragon, her cock bulging and blasting cum out like someone was squeezing a rube of toothpaste too hard

Cleo moaned as she was flooded with Yubel's seed, pouring out of her flower and onto the floor

Her eyes rolled up and her body went limp

Berenice and Mana pulled out of Cleo, leaving her to her bliss and settled her down in bed and the three girls kissed each other.

"Well, that was exciting." Yubel smirked as she broke the kiss.

"You're still hard." Mana commented

"Look at that. I am." Yubel responded, pressing her futa-cock against Mana's stomach. "What to do with it?" she grinned evilly

"Oh dear." Mana gulped with hearts in her eyes.

"Be gentle, she IS the youngest." Berenice smirked and groped Mana's breasts from behind.

"Oh, I intend to." Yubel smirked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

jedimasterb10: We've lost so many duel-disks due to Yubel's massive breasts...It's a small solar system around her chest.

DragoonSensei: I'm glad you've enjoyed their appearances and designs.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Aster was currently out at sea, he had found the person who had murdered his father and he would take his revenge and bring his father to peace.

'Aster, are you alright?' Bara asked as she stood next to him

"I'm fine. After all this time, I'll finally end this hunt." He answered "I can finally avenge him."

As the boat continued off, Aster saw a second cruise-boat in the distance.

"There you are." He whispered as his girls frowned sadly

It was much larger than Aster's, almost twice the size and slowing down and approaching Aster's boat to a stop.

Aster walked up to the bridge where the second ship was waiting, clutching his duel disk and a fierce determination.

"Where are you?!" he yelled

"What's the matter, Aster? Don't you want to say 'hi' to your father?" A man's voice spoke as it approached Aster.

It was a bespectacled dark-grey haired man with a beard, wearing a drey suit and tie with a blue turtleneck shirt.

Aster frowned and death glared at the man. "You are NOT my father, Jabels."

His duel disk came to life, shining in righteous fury

"Very well. You want a duel? You'll get one." 'Jables' answered, activating his own duel disk. "But I'll have you know. I've NEVER lost with this deck."

"Yugi Muto begs to differ." Aster responded "You murderer."

...

'Jables' frowned and glared. Knowing that Aster KNEW.

 **The D**

 **4000**

 **Aster**

 **4000**

"I'll start things off!" The D answered as he drew his card.

Aster nodded, accepting that as he drew his starting hand

The D smiled as he looked at his hand. "I'll start by playing Double Coston to the field, next I'll play 'Fiend's Sanctuary'."

 **Double Coston**

 **DARK, Level 4, Zombie/Effect**

 **1700 ATK/ 1650 DEF**

 **Metal Fiend Token**

 **DARK, Level 1, Fiend/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 0 ATK**

Aster looked at this set-up. A single monster that can be used for two sacrifices and a token. He had a feeling he knew what he was summoning.

"Now, I play 'Double Summon', I can normal summon another monster on my turn. I sacrifice my two cards, allowing me to summon this! THE *ULTIMATE* DESTINY HERO!" The D proclaimed. "This monster requires three sacrifices, 'Double Coston' counts as two and my Metal Fiend Token makes three. COME FORTH! DESTINY HERO - PLASMA!"

Summoning around The D was a wash of deep crimson blood, swirling around him like a malicious maelstrom as the monsters were sacrificed for this creature.

 **Destiny Hero - Plasma**

 **DARK, Level 8, Warrior/Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 600 DEF**

Destiny Hero - Plasma was covered in the dark blood red scales of a dragon, his right hand was a dragon's head with razor-sharp fangs, tattered bat wings, a rapturous tail, three large claws coming from his back and bat-wings on the side of his head.

Aster looked in awe and fear of this monster. The last card his father, his **true** father, ever made.

"What do you think Aster? How does it feel to be in the presence of THE Ultimate Destiny Hero?" The D smiled proudly

"... What did you do to it?" he asked "I can... Feel it. The Light of Destruction! What did you do?!"

The D chuckled and then full-on laughed. "What did **I** do? Aster, the Light was **already** infused into it!"

"What?" Aster blinked in shock

"Oh yes, your father _created_ the card, but his hand was guided by The Light! Don't believe me? Ask him yourself." The D pointed at Plasma, who's wings began to expand as The D lay a faced down card

In Plasma's wings, protruded the screaming faces of dozens...hundreds of people. Like a wall of flesh locked within the depths of suffering. Aster recognised some of them. Duellists that had 'vanished' after duels with The D, the losers of those duels.

 _'Please! Make it stop! It hurts, it hurts! Help us! Kill us! Free us! A-Aster?'_

A voice and face Aster thought he had long forgotten, his father. There, locked in the bat-draconic wings of Destiny Hero - Plasma; was his father. Trapped within the card he created.

"Dad!" Aster gasped. "I-I HOW?"

 _'Aster. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, son.'_ Mr Phoenix apologised before he and the other souls were pulled back in.

"DAD!"

The D tutted and wagged his finger. "No, no, Aster. You can't talk to him JUST yet." He smirked. "I end my turn."

"You...FUCKER!" Aster's eyes glowed in anger and drew his card.

Aster looked at his cards and had to defeat Jables as soon as possible.

He had to save his father's soul!

But... Who were those other people?!

What had this monster done?!

Aster looked at his hand and then on the field. "I summon Sangan to the field in attack mode, but now I'll use him to special summon this!" He called out summoning his first Sacred Beast Daughter.

 **Leliel, Daughter of Phantasms**

 **Level 4, DARK, Fiend/ Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

'So there it is.' The D thought as he saw her.

"But I'm not done!" Aster answered. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. And due to 'Sangan's' ability, I get another monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck and I add 'Bara, Daughter of the Striking One'!" And gained the three cards. "I activate 'Dark Energy' and equip it to Leliel which raises her ATK and DEF by 300, but it won't stay on the field for long, I send it to the graveyard and special summon 'Bara, Daughter of the Striking One' in defence mode!"

 **Bara, Daughter of the Striking One**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Thunder/Effect**

 **1500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

'The second?' The D thought in shock as he saw her.

"I'll play three cards faced down and end my turn. Which activates Leliel's and Bara's abilities, trading them in for 'Bara, the Striking Descendent' and 'Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent'!" Aster followed up.

 **Bara, the Striking Descendant**

 **Level 8, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent**

 **Level 8, DARK, Fiend/Effect**

 **2900 ATK/ 2550 DEF**

And both were in ATK mode.

"... Why aren't you playing your Destiny Heroes?" the D frowned

"I'm saving them, for the end." Aster answered

"My turn. Draw!" The D responded, taking on what Aster said. "First, I'll lay this card faced down, next I play Card of Demise. Now I draw until I'm holding 5 cards in my hand. Next, I'll play 'D-Force'!" And he activated a spell card with a large teal-green 'D' like the Destiny Heroes logo on it, and placed it on top of his deck. "And with this, Destiny Hero - Plasma is invincible! Now, he's immune to your spell and trap cards and your monster's effects are negated!"

A glow surrounded Plasma as it was now protected by D-Force, glaring with possessed eyes at Aster's monsters.

Leliel and Bara gulped in worry as they saw it loom over them.

"Now, who to pick. You've given me two WONDERFUL cards to take. I'll take Leliel for my own!" He pointed at her as Plasma lunged his clawed tendrils at her.

Aster winced as Leliel screamed as she was taken by Plasma and forced to merge with the Destiny Hero, fused into it like some form of terrifying life-link.

 **Destiny Hero - Plasma**

 **1900 - 4800**

"Forty-eight hundred attack. I have to thank you Aster. After all, you're fighting without your best cards." The D snarked as an aura of white surrounded him. "PLASMA, ATTACK!"

Bara frowned as she saw her friend attack, used as an arm and shot at her.

 **Plasma**

 **4800**

 **Bara**

 **2800**

 **Aster**

 **4000 - 2000**

Bara screamed as she was attacked and destroyed.

"Reveal. Trap!" Aster pushed through as his life-force was stolen away.

"It's over. You can't-Huh?" The D smiled and then frowned, seeing Aster had played a trap card.

Destiny Signal

"I special summon 'Destiny Hero - Defender'!" Aster called out

 **Destiny Hero - Defender**

 **DARK, Level 4, Warrior/Effect**

 **100 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

"Fine. I end my turn." The D answered.

"And my card activates! Solemn Wishes. My turn. DRAW!" Aster called out. "And now I get 500 life points due to it, but it won't be on my field for long, I special summon 'Sera, Daughter of the Searing One'!"

 **Aster**

 **2000 - 2500**

 **Sera, Daughter of the Searing One**

 **FIRE, Level 4, Pyro/Effect**

 **1900 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Sera, Daughter of the Searing One**

 **1900 - 2400**

"What's the point? Your cards are NOTHING compared to my Plasma and D-Force combination." The D answered

"Maybe. But there's this." Aster answered seriously. "I activate 'Card of Sanctity' letting us draw until we're BOTH holding 6 cards!"

The D gasped, forced to draw D-Force from his deck and Plasma would lose the 'all card' immunity it had.

"I'll play two cards faced down and now I activate 'Card Destruction'!" Aster called out

"YOU CAN'T!" The D Called out in fear

"I just did!" Aster answered, sending his hand to the graveyard and so did The D, losing his immunity card for the duel, crippling him just a bit. "But I'm not done. I reveal my faced down card! Block Attack!"

"NO!" The D called out as his all-mighty monster was switched to its pathetic defence mode

 **Destiny Hero - Plasma**

 **600 DEF**

"Battle." Aster called out. "Sera, burn Plasma to ash!" As a more purified light was pouring from Aster's heart.

Sera nodded sadly, seeing how Leliel was suffering and burned Plasma away, true, The D wouldn't lose lifepoints, but it DID destroy his best monster.

"GAH! HNN! Nothing more than a set-back. Next turn I'll-" The D snarled

"There's no 'next turn' for Plasma. I reveal my faced down card. 'Soul Release'!" Aster raised his card

The colour of The D's face and the shadow of the Light of Destruction quivered in terror. His deck had no defence against this! His whole deck was centred around summoning Plasma!

Plasma, D-Force, Fiend Sanctuary, Double Coston, Double Summon. The cards used to summon it, the deck centred around it...He had no means to bring them back!

"Next turn. You pay." Aster answered as he ended his turn, putting a card faced down, sending Sera to the graveyard for her next stage.

 **Sera, the Searing Descendant**

 **Level 8, FIRE, Pyro/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

 **Sera, The Searing Descendant**

 **2800 - 3550**

The D gulped and drew his card. He had to play it smart...something he didn't have to rely on, it was always 'Summon Plasma' and 'win'.

He looked on in horror, shaking

''Block Attack', 'Soul Release'? **Why** does he have **those** cards? He's a fucking pro-duellist! **I'M** 'The D'! I can't lose to meagre child's cards you find in a beginner's deck!' He thought terrified

"What's the matter, Jables? Scared?" Aster asked

The D glared in anger at Aster, rage fuelling his core. He was GOING to get this win. He would KILL Aster and take the Sacred Beast monsters. 'Plasma. Sera, Bara, Leliel. The most POWERFUL cards will be **MINE**!'. "I'll lay three cards faced down and play this monster in defence mode!"

"My turn!" Aster called as he drew a card and grinned evilly

"Why? Why're you smiling?" The D snarled.

"Because I've won." Aster answered. "First, Sera's effect activates. I destroy one of your spell/trap cards!"

 **BOOM!**

The D saw that his 'Negate Attack' was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. 'D-Damn it!' He thought as he only had two cards left

"I made this deck to stop Plasma!" Aster called "And it looks like it worked!"

The D snarled as his deck was crippled. He had nothing!

"I activate 'Monster Reborn'! Come back, Leleil!" Aster called out. "And now I activate this! 'Magical Stone Excavation'! Which means I can bring back Monster Reborn and summon Bara!"

The D backed up in fear as he saw Aster summon not one, but BOTH of his destroyed Sacred Beast Daughters to the field.

 **Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent**

 **2900 ATK/ 2550 DEF**

 **Bara, the Striking Descendant**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Now, battle!" Aster called out. "Bara, attack! Striking Thunder!"

 **Bara, the Striking Descendant**

 **2800 ATK**

 **Double Coston**

 **1650 DEF**

"Now Bara's ability activates, when she destroys a monster in battle *you* lose 750 life points!" Aster pointed at him. "Leleil, ATTACK! Phantasmal Break!"

 **The D**

 **4000 - 3250**

 **Leliel, the Phantasm Descendent**

 **2800**

 **The D**

 **3250 - 450**

"I. Activate. Nutrient. Z! When I lose 2000 or more life points, I gain 4000 back!" The D panted as he was saved by the skin of his teeth.

"Do I look like I care? Sera. Burn him. **Searing Flames**!" Aster answered

 **Sera, The Searing Descendent**

 **3550**

 **The D**

 **4450 - 900**

"I end my turn. But not before **their** abilities activate. Sera. Bara. Leliel. Evolve! Transcend into your strongest forms. And grace the field with your presence!"

 **Sera, Searing Demon**

 **Level 11, FIRE, Pyro/Effect**

 **3500 ATK/ 3300 DEF**

 **Bara, Striking Demon**

 **Level 11, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect**

 **3600 ATK/ 3900 DEF**

 **Leliel, Phantasm Demon**

 **Level 11, DARK, Fiend/Effect**

 **3900 ATK/ 3800 DEF**

 **Sera, Searing Demon**

 **3500 - 4500**

 **3300 - 4300**

The D looked down and petrified. His deck was broken, he had no cards left on his field...and a small hand. "My turn. Draw!" He called out and looked at it. "I activate...This." He answered, clicking a button in his pocket.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"What the-?" Aster gasped

The D began to laugh maniacally. "If I can't win without Plasma, I'll just win, by you losing your life!" The D had started to explode the ship they were on, running at Aster to steal the cards.

 **CLASH!**

"G-GAH!" He screamed as he was flung back and into the ground, his feet just outside of the fire as the Sacred Beast Daughters deflected his cowardice and theft.

"Your turn is skipped. You have NOTHING." Aster answered as the three daughters protected him.

"Your colours are shown." Sera glared as the fires licked around The D, keeping him in a circle

"A coward, murderer and thief." Bara added as lightning struck down and bound his hands and feet

"Pay for your sins." Leliel finished as the three daughters combined their attacks as the shadows of The D's sins loomed over him.

"My turn. Draw!" Aster proclaimed as he drew his cards. "Daughters of the Sacred Beasts. ATTACK!"

Their combined power surged around their staffs and formed a sphere of darkness, lightning and flames. Shooting right into The D.

 **Sera, Bara, Leliel**

 **4500 + 3600 + 3900 = 12000**

 **The D**

 **900 - -11,100**

 **Aster wins!**

The D screamed as he was defeated, the pain of his sins was being paid in full. "ASTER! PLEASE! PLEASE, SAVE ME!" He begged as the flames licked around him, reaching out with his duelling arm.

Aster, still protected by the Daughters, reached down...and took Plasma.

The look on The D's face was one of shock and horror. His cowardice and murder had caught up with him.

 **CRASH!**

The roof of where The D was under, crashed on top of him, crushing him underneath.

Aster and the Duel Spirits left and escaped to Aster's boat, which was protected. He left holding the last Destiny Hero his father had created in his hands.

Appearing before Aster was the faintest outline of Destiny Hero - Plasma, purged of the Light of Destruction and on his knees in forgiveness. His wings extended and released all the souls that he had unwillingly stolen.

The light shrieked as it escaped the card, Aster's Pure Light shining and scaring it away

He... Had done it

From Plasma's wings was Aster's father, smiling at his son. Through his ghostly arms, Aster gave a hug to his father letting him rest in peace.

Bara, Sera and Leleil were standing over Plasma; who was weeping like a child. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated, the tears staining the floor of the ship. "I didn't want to. I didn't mean to."

The three looked at each other... And put their hands on the hero's shoulders

Plasma looked up at the three in awe and confusion. Unsure of what they were doing. Destroy him? Punish him? Torture him?

...

No. They did none of that.

They just rubbed his shoulders, supporting him

Aster saw this and nodded. Plasma was under the forced control of The Light of Destruction for the better part of a decade. None of what he did was his fault, but the guilt was still there. "Plasma." He spoke up

Plasma turned to Aster and looked up at him. "Y-Yes?" He asked nervously and then gasped as he saw Aster extend his hand to him.

"Fight with us." He offered, with a kind smile.

"Please."

Aster smiled and nodded, taking his card and inserted the deck and shook his hand to welcome him to the group.

*with Sartorius*

 **CRASH!**

"DAMN HIM!" Sartorius shouted in anger, throwing a chair at a wall. "That BRAT! THAT **IDIOT**!" His voice roared in distortion before he suddenly fell over, his body shaking as more of the light entered him

He grabbed his heart as he felt the light flowed into him, weakening him. Terrifying him.

Damn it, he had to hurry

The light must envelop the world!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well, yeah. It's vengeance for everyone The D stole from dozens if not hundreds of people.

jedimasterb10: It wasn't Plasma's fault. He didn't **want** to be made into a weapon, it's just how he was created.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back on Duel Academy, Jaden was teaching Haou to walk, with Fonda watching them

"There we go buddy! There we go!" Jaden grinned

Haou was waddling, getting his balance and reached out for his daddy.

"Haha!"

"That's it buddy, you're doing it!" Fonda smiled, clapping her hands for her son.

"Oof." He fell on his butt after a couple of steps

"Well done, you've done so well!" Jaden picked his son up

His son laughed, grabbing his hair

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jaden whimpered as he felt his hair being pulled. "E-Easy son, pulling daddy's hair, here."

"Daddy!" Haou smiled and released his hair.

"Pass him here." Fonda asked as she sat with her lap free.

"Okay." He nodded and passed him gently.

"Have you made progress with the tournament?" Fonda asked as she bounced Haou on her knee.

"...No. I haven't." Jaden admitted with a sweat-drop

"Jaden." Fonda frowned

"In my defence, there have been a LOT of things preoccupying me." Jaden answered as he did 'got your nose' with Haou

"That may be, but you HAVE been slacking off with your duelling. I know that it's your favourite thing to do." Fonda answered

"It's actually my third favourite thing now." Jaden joked

"Third?" she questioned

"Number one is looking after my family." Jaden started.

"And the second?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I can't say in front of our son." Jaden smirked and kissed her

"Jaden!" she laughed and slapped him

"I'll see you later?" He asked and got up. "I've got some duels to win."

"You better."

He kissed her cheek and then left. "Love you."

"Love you too." She responded

*elsewhere*

Aster returned back to Duel Academy, his feet back on the island.

He looked at the sun and smiled, his deck updated and prepared

Maybe now...he could have some fun. Even for a little bit.

'It looks brighter here, doesn't it?' Bara asked kindly

"Yeah, it does." Aster nodded in response

He held his deck, smiling. His father's final card was back where it belonged

As he walked, he saw Jaden walking with his duel disk out. "Jaden." He called out, grabbing his attention.

"Aster? Hey man." Jaden blinked and waved "Where have you been?"

"Personal errand. Yourself?" Aster responded

"Same, more or less." Jaden nodded

"Care for some duels?" Aster offered.

"Sure, but not against you." Jaden joked, pointing at him.

Aster shook his head with a smirk. "I meant against some White Dorm students."

"Oh? Want a race?" Jaden offered "The one who beats the most White Students by seven wins. Winner gets first swing at Sartorius. Interested?"

"Oh, you're on." Aster smirked and nodded. "But how're we going to do it? One after another?"

"More like a Royal Rumble, switch out sort of thing." Jaden answered

"...You don't watch wrestling; do you?" Aster asked

"Not even once." Jaden shook his head and the two started to laugh

The two walked off as they started their 'continuous duel' against the White Dorm.

"Hey!" Jaden called as his Duel Disk came to life "Supreme King here ready to kick your ass!"

Some students who were left in the tournament; some were White Dorm students and others were random people who surrendered because of how they were facing crazy levelled duellists.

... But the White Dorm students started to swarm, their master's orders ringing in their ears

'Defeat them! Kill them!' They thought in unison. 'Take the keys!'

"...Do they look like zombies to you?" Jaden asked

"Yep." Aster nodded, readying his duel disk.

"I'll take the five hundred on the left, you take the five hundred in the right?" Jaden joked

"Fuck you, I'll take five hundred and one." Aster joked back

"Ha!" Jaden laughed, the two fistbumping before they drew their hands

"DUEL!" everyone roared

Elsewhere on the island, Syrus was sitting with Dee and Faye by his side.

He'd left the hospital earlier that day

"How're you feeling, Syrus?" Dee asked

"Much better, if I'm honest." Syrus answered, kissing Faye's head and his lover's lips making both giggle.

"What are you going to do now?" Dee asked

"Honestly? Visit your sisters." Syrus answered

"Really?" she giggled

"Well, Jaden is probably going to sweep up the rest of the tournament. I think I'm good." Syrus answered

"Maybe have the final Duel be between us." he smiled, holding his few medals

"That sounds quite good. And, I'm sure he'll be fair." Dee answered, holding his hand

"So. Let us go."

The three teleported away, going to the Duel Monster's world and into Dee's old bedroom making Syrus nearly fall over again.

"Oof. Sheesh. I don't know if I'll get used to that." Syrus chuckled awkwardly while Faye giggled.

"Daddy's silly; isn't he, Faye? Daddy's a silly man." Dee teased as she booped her daughter's nose gently.

"Faye loves her 'Silly Daddy'; see?" Dee asked, turning their daughter to him

"Daddy!" Faye smiled, hugging him making Syrus smile.

"See? Trust me." Dee answered, kissing him.

"Hey, you're back." Dee's fellow Magician Girls popped out.

"What kept you?" Kokoa, Chocolate Magician Girl, asked as she saw him.

"School."

"So...Do **we** get some 'hello kisses', too?" Leela, Lemon Magician Girl, teased as she looked at them.

"Of course." he smiled

While Syrus gave kisses to his shared lovers, Faye was getting sleepy.

"We'll put her to sleep next to Berry. And then~." Kiki, Kiwi Magician Girl, smiled as she took Faye into another room and winked seductively.

"Don't mess around; do you?" Syrus chuckled as his clothes were being removed.

"Of course not. We've been waiting patiently." Kokoa answered as she stripped off.

"Plus Dee gets you all to herself."

"That's VERY true." Dee answered, sitting over to a seat and removed her skirt clad in just her, almost, swimsuit leotard.

Syrus gulped and felt his large member rise through his underpants.

He knew he was in for a hell of a night

*with Jaden and Aster*

"ARGH!" A white dorm student fell to the ground as their life points dropped to zero.

"Alright! Fifteen!" Jaden cheered

"Go, Dogma! Direct attack!" Aster called

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **3400 ATK**

 **White Dorm Student**

 **1000 - 0**

The student was flung into the air and landed on the ground. All the students who were freed from The Light were slowly waking up as the White Dorm slowly fizzled to nothing.

"I'm at sixteen." Aster grinned, the two still surrounded

Jaden snapped his fingers "Shoot. Guess I've got to up my game." he laughed

"My turn!" a white dorm student called "I Activate the effect of Double Union! This allows me to special summon two union monsters from my deck, and I activate this twice! Come forth! Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, W-Winged Catapult and Machine Mimicker!"

The four monsters appeared on the field, the last looking like a silver skeleton

 **Machine Mimicker**

 **Level 3, EARTH, Machine/ Union**

 **1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Machine Mimicker takes the name of one Machine Monster from my deck by banishing that monster, I now banish V-Tiger Jet! Machine Mimicker becomes V-TigerJet! Now I normal summon X-Head Cannon! FUSION SUMMON! FUSION SUMMON! AND FUSION SUMMON! COME TO BE! VWXYZ DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!"

 **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon**

 **LIGHT, Level 8, Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **3000 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"...Didn't I beat you before?" Jaden quipped as he joked lightly as he remembered his duel with Jazz back in the first year "Bring it on!"

*with Jazz*

Jazz was now in her old clothes, she was burning with a fierce intensity

But she had to be right with this. She had to follow the script... Hopefully she could control herself

She had her left hand clenched on her knee, until her brothers turned up

She knocked on their door once again

It opened up, seeing a new secretary, who looked nervous and slightly embarrassed. "Y-Yes?"

"I want to see my brothers." Jazz answered "Now."

"Y-Yes, Miss." The secretary responded sadly and began to weep as she opened the door.

'What did they do?' Jazz thought

As she walked in, Jazz knew she had to get another check on their 'perverse list'.

Now if she could just stick to the script they'll be fine

"Who is-? Oh...It's _you_." Slade, Jazz's older brother snarled before he reeled back

"Brothers." she hissed back

"You've come back to us." Jagger followed up.

'Oh, god.' She thought as she saw him 'man-spread' on the office settee. "As if I'd come back to you after you mind controlled me and raped me!" she snapped

"You can't say that. I mean...You DID enjoy it." Slade responded, brushing it off, trying to twist it onto her.

"You raped me!' she snapped

Both brothers frowned, no-one had stood up to them before...that duel not standing.

However, while Jazz was standing up to her brothers, Don Zaloog and the Dark Scorpions were sneaking around and found their 'fuck tapes'.

"Perverts. Disgusting pathetic perverts." Meanae spat

"I know, Meanae. But we've got to get the...hello~." Cliff responded before they found the tapes in a locked location

We move back to Jazz, who was glaring down her brother

Neither of them was backing down, but Jazz was banking on them to mess up.

They just had to admit they raped her. That they blackmailed her before they kicked her away. And then used her again once she was mind control

"Honestly, you were MUCH better when you lived with us, Jazz. Not so bitchy." Jagger admitted

"Because you treated me as a sex slave under the threat of kicking me out and disowning me!" she snapped

"You loved being our bitch." Slade responded, sitting opposite of his brother. "Besides, our training got you to suck cock like a porn actress!"

"In fact, I'm curious why we don't upload those videos." Jagger laughed "We'd be rich from your performances!"

"Oh? And what would Sartorius get out of those videos?" she taunted "I doubt he'd be happy learning you're profiting from his famous 'light'."

Slade waved it off. "As long as he gets the used sluts joining his little cult, he's happy. Since you left we had to deal with the fifth secretary this month. That new girl you probably saw."

...

"Wait. Used sluts?" Jazz asked in shock

"You weren't the most observant. While you were fucking us, we had a little 'job placement'. 'New secretaries for 'Princeton Conglomerate', pays well with benefits', girls came lining up and we... _trained them_." Slade answered

"Three of them practically begged to join Sartorius' little pow-wow after we finished with them." Jagger answered. "Why? Is it getting you drenched, whore?"

...

"Show me... These other girls." Jazz hissed weakly

"Knew you were a slut. Show her, Jagger." Slade smirked as Jagger clicked a button and showed a large TV with multiple screens and started to show footage from inside the room they were in.

There were different girls, each of them starting their new job and innocent to see them working...before they were ordered into the other room and ordered to fuck them.

It was sickening, almost practised...no. Perfectly rehearsed.

Their bosses had sexually assaulted and abused them, saying 'they'll be fired if they don't do this'. Jazz saw them crying, one screen after another. Both brothers laughing as they 'took their prizes', mentally breaking these poor girls.

"... These videos aren't doing it." she stated/lied as she bit her tongue

"Oh? You want -more-?" Slade asked with a cocky smirk. "Fine, how about these?"

Jazz raised her eyebrow, curious what was next. She needed all the evidence she could get

CLICK

Some other footage began to play, showing Sartorius in the room, where he saw the broken girl and infecting her with the Light.

Jazz watched the screen, forcing herself to look.

A small camera in her collar recording

"Yeah, good, isn't it?" Slade asked. "We get a new willing secretary, he gets new members of his little club."

"The secretary?" she asked "She's your... New project? Can you call her in?"

"Sure. Ms Mona, can you come in here; please?" Slade asked through the intercom, wanting some foursome action.

Jazz looked at the door, seeing the girl walk in

"Y-You called me, Sirs?" The secretary asked sadly, looking dishevelled and fearful of them

'You poor girl.' Jazz thought as she stayed quiet, looking close

"Yeah, we've got a job for you. We want you to _entertain_ our sister here." Jagger ordered.

"Actually... I want to watch you two work." she flinched

Mona gulped in worry, being seen by her bosses' sister. But she saw how they both wanted to fuck her and how she might be just another freak like them.

Jazz quickly looked at the scared woman's eyes, subtly gesturing at the high collar of her jacket.

Mona catching the small gleam of the camera

There, she saw hope. Mona saw a way out of this terrible situation...she would have to endure it for just a little longer.

Her hands instantly squeezed each other, she just had to play along for a moment

"What're you waiting for, Mona? Aren't you going to 'entertain'?" Jagger ordered

"Of course... Masters." she bowed before she stood up and began to dance and strip

Slade and Jagger smiled as they observed, scratching their slowly growing bulges while Jazz saw her giving it her all.

*Elsewhere*

Jaden and Aster were still standing, exhausted as they had defeated wave after wave of White Dorm students.

"How many... are you at?" Jaden panted

"A hundred and two. You?" Aster responded while panting.

"Hundred and one." He admitted with a smirk. "You win." Jaden nodded

THUMP!

The two fell onto their backs, their heads next to each other as they started laughing

"I haven't had. That much fun. In ages." Aster admitted

"Every week for me." Jaden joked

"Lucky. Just wait till you get to the big leagues. It's nothing but signings and manager demanded meetings." Aster answered

"My dad has fun." he shrugged

"Yeah, I guess." Aster answered.

"...Want to get something to eat?" Jaden asked

Aster sighed gently and looked up at the sky. "Yeah." He gave a single nod

*time skip, with Jazz*

Jazz clenched her teeth as the two assholes she was forced to see as brothers relaxing after finishing with their secretary

Mona was sitting on the floor, cum covered and exhausted

"So. Now that you've done this, she won't be fired?" Jazz asked

"Of course not. I mean, she seemed to be better today." Slade answered.

"Must be because we've got company." Jagger laughed "Hoping for a raise! Like the time you hoped to get a pony!"

"I was SIX." Jazz snapped, blushing at that remark. "... And you just confessed to both rape under blackmail as well as paedophilia." she smirked

"The fuck're you talking about?" Slade asked

"Mona's not gonna say anything; are you?" Jagger added, glaring at their secretary.

"She doesn't need to. Wireless camera. It's currently streaming AND recording." Jazz said, showing the small item hidden inside her collar "And some friends of mine have retrieved your sex tapes. You're both DONE."

Slade and Jagger were stunned in shock, terrified that their 'sexploits' were now out in the open; and their sister's 'friends', whoever they were, might've been hackers! They were ruined! Their company would fall!

"When I'm done. You two are going to be in jail FOREVER! And I'll take that Princeton name you're so 'proud' of and drag it through the mud! Jazz Thunder is going to show the WORLD the monsters you are!"

"You fucking BITCH!" Slade snarled and ran at her, aiming to throw her out of the window and a thorn whip suddenly flew through the air, wrapping around his wrist and throwing him into a wall.

Slade yelled in pain as he felt the whip stab his wrist but not cut any veins. He was scared to see something attack him without much notice

As Jagger tried to react a knife was flying through the air and stabbed into his jacket, keeping his arm pinned to the arm of his jacket

"Wh-What the fuck is going on?!" Jagger shouted in fear

"My friends. That's who." Jazz answered with a confident glare as she helped Mona up "See you, losers."

Both Slade and Jagger were stuck in their office, terrified of these 'other friends' Jazz had while she helped Mona leave that terrible place.

"Thank you, Ms Princeton." Mona spoke kindly and respectfully to her

"Thunder." Jazz said simply

"Pardon?" she blinked

"My name isn't Princeton, those assholes aren't my family. I am Jazz Thunder." She said confidently "And Mona, when this is all done... You're welcome to a job at the new Thunder Indistires."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

DragoonSensei: Of course. We're not monsters.

Skull Flame: Yeah, burn Slade and Jagger. The jerks. And yeah, we **had** to put some TFS in there.

Jeho2860: Well, thank you very much for the advice. Now, for your story ideas...I'm afraid it'd be problematic because I have not seen nor read My Hero Academia or Fairy Tale, so I wouldn't be able to fully appreciate or give attention to the stories. I haven't played Resident Evil 2, nor watched any play-throughs of it. And the BayVerse Transformers, it would just get boring too quickly as it would just be us taking the piss out of Shia LaBoeuf and Michael Bay himself.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: yep, Jazz wins in that one. And Syrus is Haou's godfather. Aster is Haou's god-uncle three times removed.

jedimasterb10: Yeah, this was a cathartic chapter to write. RIP DBZA *takes hat off respectfully*. Oh sure *Opens Omniversal doorway*. They're down the hall to the left, three doors on the right, they're right there.

Big Brain: We're in the home stretch now.

Mallory S. Nocturne: We were **very** careful not to make Jaden OP, I mean he still WON a whole bunch, but we didn't make him 'Kirito'.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mallory S. Nocturne: Thank you!

fandomenforcer: We have had ideas about that.

jedimasterb10: Nah, it is a duel based company.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: That is Syrus' job

Jeho2860: We. Do not. Do requests. Nor suggestions.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We arrive back on Duel Academy Island. The competition was coming to a slower pace now. Only a few participants were left.

But now? Now we have to go to the White Obelisk Dorm. Where Sartorius was looking more distorted, enraged and demented.

"No! No! No! This isn't right!" he ranted

He had foreseen things, things that had not happened yet. He was certain he would have won. But no. Every step and turn had been halted by Jaden and now Aster. Jaden's Evil Heroes, Aster's Destiny Heroes; he **had** Destiny Hero Plasma, the strongest Destiny Hero to date. It should have been easy. The Supreme King and the suppressed Gentle Light, even the Duel Monster's Spirit World would be under his thumb...the worlds would've been his. And now? He had none of them.

Now Plasma was in the hands of Aster.

The Darkness just grew stronger and stronger.

The Gentle Light was becoming one with Aster, heart and soul

His own forces shrunk more and more

... They where defying destiny and everything was turned against him

And now? Now he had to do something drastic. He had that foolish prince he had OTK'ed in the early competition. He had access to a satellite which was now -technically- useless since Aster and Jaden had both keys.

He needed those keys, they were his only chance!

But with the duel spirits of the Egyptian Gods' daughters and the daughters of the Sacred Beasts protecting them. It was difficult. But they were just keys. Not Shadow Charms or something protected by magic. They were just metal. And metal can be stolen.

He smirked evilly. He has just the person for this

*with Jaden*

Jaden was sitting in the Nurse's office with Hao in his arms, rocking him gently. He had only gotten him off to sleep and considering Fonda had a lot to deal with recently, they needed to be somewhere quiet.

"There you go buddy." Jaden whispered and kissed his son head softly

Hao yawned as he was put to bed, wearing his Slifer-Red pyjamas and holding a blanket.

"Cute." Jaden smiled

"Yeah." Yubel smiled behind him

"You're a great dad, Jaden!" Mana cheered quietly

"I just try and do my best..." Jaden responded before he yawned, being a dad was a full-time job and he was exhausted.

"Go to sleep. We'll keep an eye on him." Cleo whispered, stroking his head gently.

"Okay." he yawned

There, Jaden rested in the chair. Father and son exhausted and asleep, both wearing red clothing.

A king and his Prince... Both snoring softly and drooling

"Remind me again who's the baby?" Berenice joked lightly, making the girls laugh.

*Elsewhere*

We arrive at the Red Dorm, where someone was looking through a hidden area. Observing the crappy dorm that the Slifer's lived in, before they made their move. Leaping down before entering almost brazenly. 'No security. No locks. No problem.' The figure thought as they rushed inside of Jaden's room, where Blair and Alexis where asleep on the bed. The figure mapped out Jaden's room, trying to stay quiet while also think where Jaden could have anything stashed away. No bedside cabinet, there wasn't enough room. Under the bed was difficult because of the two girls asleep. The desk was the only logical place to hide anything.

And sure enough, it was in the top drawer

'Mission success.' The person thought, trying to push the drawer back in...which was difficult. 'Stupid broken-!'

SLAM!

The guy froze... And then ran out of the room as fast as he could, getting out of there before the two girls realised what was going on

"Huh-Wha?" Both Blair and Alexis asked, jerking up as they heard that loud noise.

"...Damn it..." Blair groaned. "Such a good dream."

"We're renovating this place...when we get the chance." Alexis yawned

"I wonder what that noise was though." Blair wondered as she snuggled up against Alexis, wrapping one of her legs around the other girl's

"Yeah...That noise." Alexis agreed. "...Was the window always open?"

"Maybe. Would explain why it's chilly." Blair commented, moving closer to Alexis' warmth

"Give me a sec." Alexis asked, wanting to close the window but Blair just hugged tighter. "...Alright, you win." She deadpanned and sighed, lying down on the bed and let Blair win making her smirk.

*with Aster*

Aster was in his room, looking over his deck. Keeping his 'Anti-Plasma Deck' in a special location, just in case of an emergency.

... Okay he put it in a trophy case

'Putting it in its own trophy case?' Sera asked as she saw Aster put it inside.

"Of course." He nodded "What happened was a great achievement."

'I suppose so. I can't believe you beat him with 'base level' cards.' Bara added

"That's why I'm a champion level Duellist." Aster answered. "I don't over look simple cards. Even the most basic and generic of cards can be a potential out to a strategy. And looking into the D, and my father's notes about Plasma, finding a way around his weakness wasn't that hard."

'What are you going to do now?' Leliel asked as she floated by them.

"Save my friend." Aster said seriously. "And hopefully...He's still in there."

'Who're you?' Bara snapped as she saw a thief in Aster's room.

"Huh?" Aster turned around and saw a person wearing a white ninja-style costume, rummaging through his drawers. "Hey!"

The thief looked at only Aster and pulled out the second key, throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground and fled

"Gah!"

'He went through the window!' Sera pointed as they removed the fog.

'We'll head on!' Bara pointed and flew after him.

'Take the stairs. Don't break your legs!' Leliel ordered Aster.

"Right." he nodded

The Ninja had landed somewhat awkwardly, thought the adrenalin was pumping through their veins, running as fast as they could. Getting both keys to Sartorius

He had done it!

*time skip, Jaden's room*

"Wait, what?" Jaden asked as he searched his drawers.

"Yep. He took mine." Aster nodded from the doorway

"Son of a-! Hnn! Damn it!" Jaden slammed his drawer shut angrily. "Where is that bastard?"

"At the white dorm most likely. Sartorious has both keys." Aster said seriously

"Meaning we're going to war." Jaden answered seriously, as he grabbed his duel disk and his deck. "We have to hurry. Let's end this."

"Alexis, get Fonda, Blair and Haou off the island if this goes sour." Jaden asked. "If **anything** happens-"

"Jaden. I am not leaving your side." she frowned

"But if you or Haou." Jaden tried to reason.

"If they come anywhere near our family, I'll kick their teeth in and make them swallow." Alexis answered. "I am the Supreme Queen. I am your equal. I'm not leaving you alone." She said seriously

"...God, I love you." Jaden answered and smiled. "Alright. If this goes belly up, you need to fight. Alright?"

"As if I wouldn't." she smirked, grabbing his head and pulling him into the deepest kiss she could

'Awe~.' The Duel Spirits and Blair cooed gently.

"Can we please go? Fate of the world here!" Aster snapped

"Right. Sorry." he nodded

The three began to leave. "Jaden, I'll look after Fonda and Haou. Okay?" She asked

"Absolutely." He nodded as they all left.

And the two Heroes were off.

*In the White Dorm*

"Finally. I have them both!" Sartorius smiled. "You have done well, my spy."

"Thank you, Lord Sartorius." The ninja answered.

"Even though Jaden and Aster know about you. It won't matter. Where is Prince Ojin. Activate the Satellite!" He ordered

"I will instruct him at once, My Lord." The ninja spoke and left.

In the mirror, Sartorius, the *real* Sartorius was weeping in fear. Seeing the terror that this monster was causing.

"Please... Hurry." Mirror Sartorius sniffed in pain

"It's over, weakling. This world...is mine!" Sartorius smiled darkly as his hair began to float.

BOOM!

"What the fuck was that?" Sartorius snapped back and looked at the front of his dorm...and saw two _very_ pissed off 'Kings'. "No! No! Students of the Light! You must stop them! Hold them off!"

The last remaining students still under his control responded and left to be a distraction against Jaden and Aster.

An army Vs two people... He just needed an hour

Just sixty minutes in order to get this online and to extend his power.

Outside, Jaden and Aster saw the remaining students.

"They're coming." Aster spoke.

"Let them come." Jaden responded, inserting his deck and put on his Duel Disk. "It won't matter."

"They can't stop us but they can slow us down." Aster pointed out...

Suddenly Tania came rushed down and stabbed the ground in front of them, Bastion standing proudly as a barrier between his friends and the White Dorm students "I shall hold them off." he instructed Jaden and Aster, throwing his white blazer away "Hurry, the satellite will be fully functional within sixty minutes!"

"Bastion?! Where the hell have **you** been?" Jaden asked in shock

"Bringing help." He answered. "Remember that explosion in the Coliseum?"

"Yeah?"

"I went into the Duel Spirit world before it blew up." Bastion answered as he summoned his Duel Disk.

"Joel, you crazy bastard." Jaden commented as he connected the dots. "Thanks, Bastion!"

"Just go!" Both he and Tania called out, letting them go in further.

The two nodded and rushed forth, leaving Bastion with a small army to face

"Now...Let's begin the experiment." Bastion spoke confidently as Jaden and Aster headed inside.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Aster asked

"He's Bastion. He's gonna be fine." Jaden responded with confidence as they entered the bleached white room of the Dorm.

"Which way?" Aster asked

"Err..." Jaden mumbled.

"You don't know?" Aster responded

"Look, it's not like I've been coming here all year; okay?" Jaden responded. "He's probably in the 'Grand Hall' or something. Probably to hold that massive ego of his."

When they came to a stop before another batch of White Dorm students in their way

"Oh for the love of-!" Jaden growled. "Alright. Who wants some?" He demanded. "Aster. Go." He ordered

"Dark Burning Attack!" Another voice called... As Syrus stood behind them, Dee blasting a large bolt of magic at the White Dorm students

"HA!" She called out and exploded the students away.

"Dee? Syrus?" Jaden asked in shock.

"You're not on your own, Jaden." Syrus called out

"We've got this bro. Kick his ass!" Dee followed up

"... Right." he nodded

"This way!" Aster called

The two ran through the dorm, going to find Sartorius and halt his damnable plans. "There it is!" Jaden pointed to a large set of double doors.

CRASH!

Inside was the ninja from before. "You will not pass through here!"

"... Leave him to me, Aster." Jaden frowned

"You sure?" He asked

"One of us is probably going to be left behind. If you get there first, you'll save your friend **and** the world." Jaden answered as his eyes changed colour. The gold of his eyes shining brightly "Hurry up. I'll take this guy down."

"Don't take too long." Aster answered as he left, while Jaden kept his eyes on the ninja.

"I suppose I will have to take you down, Supreme King." The ninja spoke, activating a duel disk.

"You can try." Jaden responded

"My turn!" The Light Ninja called as he drew a card "I summon Hikaru, Ninja of Slashing Light!" he called as he summoned a normal monster

 **Hikaru, Ninja of Slashing Light**

 **LIGHT/Warrior**

 **Level 2**

 **800 ATK/DEF**

"I then play two facedown cards and end turn!"

'I don't know that card. But I can't let this get to me.' Jaden thought "My turn, draw!" He called out and looked at his hand.

Ah, time for a classic "I play Dark Fusion! With this I fuse together the FIRE attribute Evil Hero Burner with Evil Hero Vortex! Unite, flames and tornado! Become the warrior of necessary darkness! Rise, Evil Hero Lava-Gunner!"

Summoned to the field in a flood of magma before emerging and scattered fire down to the ground.

 **Evil Hero Lava-Gunner**

 **Level 7, FIRE, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Now, due to 'Dark Fusion' for this turn, Lava-Gunner is immune to the effects of monster, spell and trap cards!" Jaden informed

"Trap, activate." the ninja shot back

"But what? I told you, you can't affect Lava-Gunner." Jaden commented

"That's not what I'm aiming for." The ninja responded "I am affecting my own monster."

"Uh oh." Jaden realised what it could mean.

"I play 'Bushin No Jutsu'!" The ninja called out as the card raised up

... And suddenly there were four copies of the monster

"What the heck?" Jaden asked in shock. "Token versions of your monster?"

"That's correct. One of the ninjas' most infamous techniques." The ninja duellist answered

"And then there is the other trap card: Koton No Jutsu!"

All five ninja raised their hands up and did a series of hand seals, forming a wall of fire between both players sides

"It stops you from attacking unless you control a monster with the same Attribute as your attack target." the ninja explained

"Huh." Jaden frowned and played a facedown, bringing his hand to two

"And it has a second effect." He added "If one of us controls a FIRE monster, my monsters gain 100 attack points equal to the number of monsters on the field every end phase."

 **Hikaru, Ninja of Slashing Light**

 **800 ATK- 1400 ATK**

 **Ninja Clone Token (X4)**

 **800 ATK- 1400 ATK**

"Draw!" the ninja called

He then grabbed another card and flashed it "I activate Secret Scroll of Knowledge, adding one Jutsu spell or trap from my deck to my hand. Go, Fuuton No Jutsu!"

Suddenly there was a large blast of wind that surrounded the battle field

"Now unless we control a WIND attribute monster, we cannot activate Spell Card's without leaving them to be set for a turn. And I end with a faced down." the Ninja continued

 **Hikaru, Ninja of Slashing Light**

 **1400 ATK- 2000 ATK**

 **Ninja Clone Token (X4)**

 **1400 ATK- 2000 ATK**

"Oh come on!" Jaden called out as he drew. 'This guy. He's going to overwhelm me unless I take out those damn ninja...and I don't know If I can summon anything right now!'

This guy's strategy was rather rare for a student at the academy, where the most complicated strategy the average student used was effects to make one monster very strong with maybe one gimmick to messing with their opponent

But this guy? It was a stall and disable tactic. Something that would stop him from playing anything if he didn't have the right cards and do it fast enough. If he got into that lock down it would be near impossible to get out, meanwhile the ninja would just get stronger until he was ready to crush everything.

Jaden had to admit, not only was this guy tough but he was a bit proud such a strong student went to the academy

*with Aster*

"Sartorius!" Aster called out as he bashed the doors open and saw the inside of the room, where the possessed fortune teller was standing.

"Ah. Aster. Welcome." He responded as he sat on a large white throne with a few high tech devices connected to it "It is so good to see you again. I'm surprised you managed to get through my defences, however. Only 15 minutes? Even I am impressed at that speed."

"I'm determined. You created Plasma, murdered my father and let his killer roam free for nearly a decade!" Aster glared, his eyes burning with fire. "I am going to save you!"

"It's not -me- who needs saving, Aster." Sartorius answered as he stood up, putting his Duel Disk on his wrist. "It's this world."

 **Sartorius**

 **4000**

 **Aster**

 **4000**

"I. Won't. Lose!" He answered, slamming his deck into his disk. "It is time to duel! It's my turn!" Aster said as he drew a card. Aster looked at his cards, he had to do this within the next 45 minutes. Otherwise, the world will be under his thumb. "Okay." he sighed "I summon Destiny Hero DiamonDude!"

 **Destiny Hero DiamonDude**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **1400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Next I'll activate his ability, letting me check the top card of my deck and if it's a spell, I can activate it on my next turn!" Aster called out, flipping the card. "Pot of Greed." And he sent it to his graveyard. "Next turn I get to draw two more cards."

"A basic opener."

"Yeah, But I play three cards faced down. And activate 'Dark City'!" He called out, activating a field spell.

The room quickly went dark, Aster setting a facedown as Sartorious' little throne room faded away

"This field spell means my Destiny Heroes gain 1000 points every time I go into battle." Aster explained. "I end my turn."

"I see." Sartorius said as he drew a card

"First, I lay two cards faced down. Next, I summon 'Arcana Force I the Magician' to the field in attack mode. Now I must predict that its card will appear right side up or upside down. And I predict it will be right side up."

DONG!

"Look at that. I was correct." He smirked

"What does that do?" Aster responded

"Simple, I activate a spell card and its original attack doubles. So I play 'Cup of Ace'." He smiled

 **Arcana Force I The Magician**

 **1100 - 2200**

"Now, right side up or upside down?" He continued

Aster was silent as he room a deep breath, he wasn't going to play this guy's game

"Upside down!" Aster called out.

DONG!

"Right side up?" Aster gasped

"Correct. Now I draw two cards...and will attack your weak monster. Go! Arcana blast!" Sartorius answered, pointing at DiamonDude.

"Trap card, activate!"

"What?" Sartorius asked in shock as the trap raised on Aster's command.

"D-Counter, On!" Aster called as The Magician exploded

"W-What?!" Sartorious hissed

"The mighty D-Counter Trap. When a Destiny Hero is chosen as an attack target... boom." Aster explained calmly, his eyes shining with the Gentle Light.

Within a second after summoning his monster, The Arcana Force monster was destroyed, exploded in retaliation and sent to the graveyard. 'Damn it! Am I becoming blind to Aster as well?'

"Do you end your turn?"

"Yes. There is nothing left I can do." He answered

"My turn. Draw! Now the effect of Pot of Greed is activated, allowing me to draw two more cards." Aster called out.

"I now activate Fusion Destiny!" he called. Three lights shot from his deck, flying around the battle field before they slammed into his graveyard "With this I send Fusion material's from my deck to the graveyard to Fusion Summon! COME ON! Level 10! D-Hero, Dominance!" he called

Summoned in a blinding dark void was a terrifying creature. A humanoid creature in blue space-like armour, spikes on his shoulders and bracelets. A large circular dish behind him and a blood-red 'D' on the centre of his chest.

A shockwave flowed through the air, the monster standing there before Aster confidently

 **Destiny Hero Dominance**

 **Level 10, DARK, Warrior/Effect/Fusion**

 **2900 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

Sartorius stood there in shock as Aster had summoned a near 3000 ATK monster. He only had his faced downs to protect him.

"Now, I can activate Dominance's ability. During my Main Phase, I can check the top 5 cards of either of our decks and rearrange them." Aster informed "And I am choosing your deck." Aster smirked as he saw holographic projections of Sartorius' next five cards

And his eyes widened in shock as he saw them.

The Lovers, Double Summon, The World, Reversal of Fate, Ace of Sword.

'Oh hell no. I can't have that!' He thought.

Luckily he got to rearrange them, hopefully he could buy himself the time to win

"Third card last. Fourth card stays. Second card goes first and fifth card goes second." Aster instructed.

So now, Sartorius' future had was going to be:

Double Summon, Ace of Sword, The Lovers, Reversal of Fate and The World.

And Sartorius couldn't do anything to stop it.

He just had to hope this worked "Next I use Diamond Dude's effect once more!" Aster called He looked at the top of his deck...and saw it was a trap card. 'Damn it. No dice.' He frowned as he sent it to the grave

"Not what you were looking for?" Sartorius asked with a jeering tone

"It's still my turn." Aster answered. "And I've got more than enough to knock you down!". He pointed forwards "I am going to end this right now! My two monsters combined, end this duel!"

"Activate faced down." Sartorius pointed, raising his card as Dominance attacked slashing into his body. Immediately followed by DiamonDude's barrage of diamonds.

 **Sartorius**

 **4000 - 1100 - 5100 - 3700**

"ARGH!" He grunted as he was blasted by Aster's attacks.

"Nutrient Z? You had **that** in your deck?" Aster asked

"Destiny... Foretold my victory."

'Well, I stopped you from accessing 'The World' early. It won't happen soon.' He thought. "I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw." Sartorius spoke as he drew, seeing Double Summon. 'Now I see what he meant.' And be played it faced down with another card. "I activate 'Card of Sanctity', this allows us to draw until we're holding six cards!"

'Crap.' Aster thought

And now? Now Sartorius had access to his Ace Monster. "I summon 'Arcana Force VI - The Lovers, to the field in attack mode! And I predict that it will be right side up!"

DING!

He was correct. Sartorius could sacrifice this one monster as two for a high level summon. "Now, I activate Double Summon! I sacrifice my Arcana Force monster for Arcana Force XXI - THE WORLD!"

Aster took a step back, watching in fear as the monster rose from the ground

It was a mechanical creature, levitating on an orange orb, little yellow balls of light embedded into its body, a round protrusion connection on its shoulders and long lethal claws.

 **Arcana Force XXI - The World**

 **LIGHT, Level 8, Fairy/Effect**

 **3100 ATK/ 3100 DEF**

"Now, its effect happens, either right side up, or upside down." Sartorius smiled. "I predict...Right side down." Sartorius predicted.

Aster frowned as he summoned all his power, he had to time this right

'Come on. Change!' Aster thought as he forced the card to turn upside down.

DONG!

"Yes!" Aster smiled

'Doesn't matter.' Sartorius thought as he was panning ahead. "Very well, the upside down effect shall activate." Sartorius explained "During your next draw phase, you can add the top card from your graveyard to your hand."

"So that means the trap card." Aster looked at his grave and he smiled "That is fine." he nodded

"Now! The World! Attack and destroy that terrible monster of his who claims to obey Destiny!" Sarotiours roared, not noticing the smirk Aster gained

The World attacked, Destiny Hero Dominance howling in pain... And when the smoke faded...

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **3300 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero Plasma**

 **1900 ATK**

 **Destinty Hero DiamonDude**

 **1400 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero Dread Master**

 **?**

 **Aster:**

 **4000 - 3800**

"Plasma? You **dare** use _my_ monster against me?" Sartorius snarled

"He's not yours. Not anymore." Aster proclaimed

"He is the creation of my Father! The ultimate Destiny Hero! Back where he belongs among his brethren! You see, when Dominance is destroyed, I can special summon three Level 8 or higher Destiny Heroes from my graveyard!"

"But when did..." Sartorius asked before horror filled him "Future... Destiny...?"

"Exactly." Aster nodded, smirking "My Turn, draw!"

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, we're pulling out **all** the crazy in these last few chapters.

Skull Flame: Yeah, but it was their choice. And yeah, last minute twist.

jedimasterb10: Ha. Cute.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ChaosSonic1: We have ideas

Number 1 fan:... Because they can't afford being sued by a literal Prince?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The duels were intense.

Outside, Bastion and Syrus were fighting the remaining White Dorm students and 'chosen' people. It was like fifty on one between the two of them.

Inside the White Dorm, Jaden was facing against a tricky ninja duellist who was stalling him.

And inside... A battle between old friends for the fate of the world was raging

 **Sartorius**

 **3700**

 **Arcana Force XXI - The World**

 **3100/3100**

 **Aster**

 **3800**

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **3300 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero Plasma**

 **1900 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero DiamonDude**

 **1400 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero Dreadmaster**

 **? ATK**

This was within the first few rounds, but they had brought out some of their most powerful cards.

 **Sartorious' hand**

 **3**

 **Aster's hand**

 **6**

"My turn! Draw!" Aster called as he drew a card, bringing his hand to seven

Just then The World began to glow, as did Aster's grave

"And now because your own trap card, I add this card to my hand." Aster added, grabbing a card from his grave. Eight cards in his hands "Dogma's effect now activates!" he roared

The mighty Hero roared as he glowed, shooting daggers of energy at Sartorius

 **Sartorius**

 **3700- 1850**

"During my standby phase, your life points are halved." Aster said seriously "And now for Plasma's ability!" he pointed forwards, pointing directly at The World "Bloody Drain!"

Plasma's wings spread out, shooting out blood-red tendrils from them as it latched to Sartorius' top monster.

The World groaned and was absorbed into the Destiny Hero

'This is it. This'll end everything!' Aster thought to himself

 **Destiny Hero Plasma**

 **1900 ATK- 3450 ATK**

The dragon handed Destiny Hero began to grow, power surging through him

"And I believe I don't need to explain DreadMaster's effect." Aster added

"His Attack Points are equal to the total of all Destiny Hero's you control." Sartorious hissed

 **Destiny Hero DreadMaster**

 **3300 + 3450 + 1400 = 8150 ATK**

Sartorius didn't respond. All he had to do was wait. If he didn't plan this correctly, he would lose before the satellite would even warm up.

He had 38 minutes left

"Dreadmaster, GO!" Aster proclaimed, pointing at Sartorius. "Attack Sartorius directly!"

Sartorius raised his arms outward and accepted the attack, almost like he was a 'Christ-like' figure accepting the throes of pain for his plan.

DreadMaster came down with a powerful fist, causing and smoke to fill the air...

...

And Sartorius stood, unharmed

 **Sartorius**

 **3100 - 7175**

"What?! How?!" Aster snapped in shock

"The ability of Last Fortune. I discard this spell card to negate an attack, end the battle phase and gain half the attacking monsters attack points. And I also gain a Token for every monster you Control." Sartorius explained

 **Fortune Tokens (X4)**

 **0 DEF**

"Damn it." Aster snapped as he realised that he couldn't be hurt now.

For a while at least "Okay. Then I use DiamonDude's effect again." he added and flipped the card, smirking as he saw what it was "Okay. That will do. And I will enemy turn, laying down three face-downs." he added, bringing his hand down to the normal five

"My turn!" Sartorius laughed

'What can he do? I've got monsters here that go over 7000 ATK put together.' Aster thought to himself.

Sartorius drew a card and laughed

"You're laughing?" Aster asked while he just laughed. It seemed to be getting louder. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because. Of this." He answered, holding the drawn card. "I tribute three of my tokens to summing Arcana Force EX **THE DARK RULER!** "

It was a hulking dark purple mechanical creature with maroon circuitry, silver razor claws, twin tails and two dragon-like heads protruding from its shoulders.

 **Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler**

 **LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, Level 10**

 **4000 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

"Oh my god." Aster gasped in fear.

"Now. For its Destined fate!" Sartorius called out, seeing the card turning around.

"Ah, heads! As expected! And now I use gate's match, to copy my token!" he added, now having two tokens "And now I summon Arcana Force 0, The Fool!"

"You have 'The Fool' too? ...What am I saying; of *course* you do." Aster groaned

 **Arcana Force 0 - The Fool**

 **Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

The Fool looked like a strange mercurial liquid looking humanoid with baggy pants and long tendrils coming from its head.

"Now for The Fool's ability!" Sartorius added which landed right side up "Alright then." Sartorius nodded, as if it did not matter "Now I tribute The Fool as well as my two Tokens! Come forth, Arcana Force EX **THE LIGHT RULER!** "

"Wait, how? You already summoned The Fool!" Aster responded.

"The Dark Ruler and The Light Ruler are both special summoned by tributing three monsters." Sartorius explained

"Oh hell." Aster flinched as he saw the monster card take form, a blue sphere waist with black armour and red markings, two heavy arms, a singular tail, two protruding dragon-heads and a cycloptic face.

 **Arcana Force EX -The Light Ruler**

 **LIGHT, Level 10, Fairy/Effect**

 **4000 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

"Look upon them, Aster! My ace monsters!" He proclaimed

"The two mightiest deciders of fate! Now, Dark Ruler, attack Plasma twice!"

"No." Aster muttered as Plasma was attacked twice, the first time destroying the equipped The World

 **Dark Ruler**

 **4000 ATK**

 **Plasma**

 **3450 ATK**

 **Aster**

 **3800- 3350**

Plasma howled in pain as it came crashing down from a blast of purple energy, shrinking in size

 **Plasma**

 **3450 ATK- 1900 ATK**

"Now for the second attack!" Sartorius laughed.

Plasma howled in pain as he was destroyed, Aster yelling as he was thrown back

 **Aster**

 **3350- 1250**

"And of course with one less Destiny Hero, DreadMaster's attack points are decreased." Sartorius laughed as white light shone around his body

 **Destiny Hero DreadMaster**

 **8150 ATK- 4700 ATK**

"And now, Light Ruler, destroy DiamonDude!" Sartorious laughed as the defence position monster was destroyed

 **DreadMaster**

 **4700 ATK- 3300 ATK**

"And now Light Ruler's effect activates, allowing me to add The World back to my hand!" Sartorius laughed "I end my turn!"

Aster grunted as he slowly got back to his feet. 'Th-thank goodness. I switched DiamonDude to defence last turn.' "I. Draw!" he called out.

His knees buckled a bit, panting

'I've got to beat them. I **have** to!' He thought and looked at his card.

"Dogma's effect. Activates." Aster said weakly "You lose half your life points."

"Very well." Sartorius answered, losing life points

 **Sartorius**

 **7175 - 3587**

'He's at least down past the 4000 mark.' Aster thought. He just had to play smart.

He looked down at his facedowns. D-Chain, D-Fusion and Mystical Space Typhoon.

He had Dark City in play which would help him destroy one of those Ruler's with Dogma, but if he can't find a way to at least seal the other one in a way that will help him survive another round then he was screwed

*with Bastion*

"ARGH!" A White Dorm student screamed as his life-points were dropped to 0 by Amazoness Swordswoman's effect.

Bastion was still standing, retrieving his cards from his graveyard and quickly shuffled before the next duel. He had this down to at 'T' at this point. They would just keep coming.

But it didn't matter. He could duel as long as he needed to

"Who else wants some?" He proclaimed, slamming his deck back into his disk and saw another White Dorm controlled student walk forward.

*with Syrus*

The duellist Syrus was facing was blown away, facing down the staves of not only Dark Magician Girl, but also her sisters.

Dark Magician Girl, Kiwi Magician Girl, Apple Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl and Chocolate Magician Girl.

Honestly, Syrus looked like he was in the middle of a harem of sexy magicians right now.

...Which he was, but don't let **them** know that.

"That's game." Syrus pointed, trying to copy Jaden's signature pose, before returning his cards back to his deck and shuffled

"You think you're all that, Truesdale? You'll never be more than a lesser duellist!" A White Dorm influenced champion duellist called out, stepping up.

"I don't need your acknowledgement." he smiled back

"What?" The duellist responded

 **Duellist**

 **4000**

"I know who I am. And I'm happy with that!" Syrus answered

 **Syrus**

 **4000**

"Duel!" Syrus called out.

*with Jaden*

'This is ridiculous! This ninja's blocking my every move!' Jaden thought angrily as he stood there before this situation.

 **Turn count 5**

 **Ninja's field**

 **4000 LP**

 **Ninja Tokens X4**

 **3100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Hikaru, Ninja of Slashing Light**

 **LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, Level 2**

 **3100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Koton No Jutsu**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Mizu No Jutsu**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Chickyu No Juutsu**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Fuuton No Jutsu**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Jaden's Field**

 **3800 LP**

 **Five facedown spell/trap cards**

Basically, these 'Jutsu' cards prevented Jaden from attacking the Ninja's monster's without the same attribute.

But that wasn't all they did.

Koton No Jutsu raised the ATK of his monsters by 100 each turn for every monster on the field.

Fuuto No Jutsu forced Jaden to wait a turn before activating any spell cards and also raised ATK by 100 even more.

Mizu No Jutsu forced Jaden to discard one card from his hand during every end phase and if he had no cards in his hands he lost 200 life points

Chickyu No Jutsu had forced his only monster to return to his Extra Deck and would only let him special summon one monster every turn

'Come on deck, you've ever let me down before!' Jaden thought as he drew his card. "My turn!" he blinked and grinned, finally! A monster!

The ninja saw Jaden's reaction and knew it had to be something he could summon right now. But the ninja was ready for anything.

"First I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted!"

The faced down trap raised and activated, allowing Jaden to recall one of his Heroes from the grave.

It was Burner, returning in defence mode

 **Evil Hero Burner**

 **FIRE, Level 4, Fiend/Effect**

 **1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Why summon a weak monster like that?" The ninja asked

"Because I tribute her to bring out Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" he called

Sacrificed in place of the weaker FIRE 'Evil HERO' was a blue armoured and dark-skinned, razor clawed monster with belts over its body.

 **Evil HERO Malicious Edge**

 **EARTH, Level 7, Fiend/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"And since you haven't got a card with 'EARTH Blocking' it's fair game. But I **know** that your monsters are stronger." Jaden answered. "Which is why I have this! Dark Calling! Malicious Edge with Evil Hero Lava-Gunner! Come forth, Evil Hero Malicious Bane!"

"'Malicious' What?" The Ninja asked in shock, seeing Jaden summon this new creature, seeing a demonic dragon looking Evil hero with razor-like wings and a tattered cloak.

 **Evil HERO Malicious Bane**

 **DARK, Level 8, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"What does that monstrosity do?" The ninja asked

"Simple, when he's summoned all monsters with **original** ATK lower than itself...are destroyed." Jaden smirked

"No!" The Ninja backed up in shock.

"Malicious Bane, show this sneaky thief!" Jaden proclaimed

The Monster raised its blades and slashed, large bladed blasts of black energy shooting through the air and turning the ninja's into shreds

The field was now bare. Jaden only had his monster and the Ninja only had their continuous cards in the field. No defence for the following attack. "Even if you attack me. I will still have life points!" The Ninja spoke out

"Yeah. About that. When Malicious Bane destroys monsters like he just did, he gains 200 ATK for each one destroyed...And I counted five." Jaden pointed out.

"Wh-What?" The Ninja backed up.

 **Malicious Bane**

 **3000 - 4000**

"Malicious Bane. Finish him!" Jaden called out. "Ebony Veil SLASH!"

"HRARGH!" Malicious Bane roared and tore into the Ninja, cleaving all their life points down to zero.

 **The Ninja**

 **4000 - 0**

 **JADEN WINS!**

As the Ninja was forced back, they fell onto the floor and revealed their face...it was strangely androgynous.

...

Nope. This ninja was a 'Kunoichi'!

...

"Wait, what?" he blinked and hurried forwards, looking at her

"Urgh...My. Head. What happened?" The ninja asked as she gripped her head. "Wait...Do I know you?" The woman asked as she looked at Jaden. "This isn't the Semi-Finals of the American tournament."

"No, this is Duel Academy." Jaden responded

"Urgh...God. My agent is going to kill me...and what the hell am I wearing? Ninjas wear blue, not white." The woman groaned. "Who are you?"

"Jaden Yuki Muto. You should rest." Jaden responded

"'Yuki Muto'...?" The woman asked. "Yugi Muto's son?"

"Yeah. May I ask who you are?" he nodded

"Hana Fields. I'm a semi-pro duellist and actress." She answered. "Ow...My head."

"...Were you in 'Dance of the Eighty Flowers'?" Jaden asked as he vaguely recalled the name

"My first starring role." Hana nodded as she got to her feet.

"You rocked in that." Jaden commented. "Can I have a-?"

BOOM!

"Damn it, hang on." He spoke, as he escorted her out of the Dorm.

"Thank you." she nodded

*back to Aster's duel*

The duel was intense. Both Aster and Sartorius had their ace monsters out.

 **Sartorius**

 **3587 life points**

 **Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler**

 **4000 ATK/DEF**

 **Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler**

 **4000 ATK/DEF**

 **Aster**

 **1250 life points**

 **Destiny Hero Dreadmaster**

 **3300 ATK**

 **Destiny Hero Dogma**

 **3300 ATK**

There, Sartorius was standing with his smirking grin, seeing Aster on his knees trying to keep his monsters alive.

'Damn it. This isn't good.' Aster thought

"What's the matter, Aster? Can't you handle the wheels of fate?" Sartorius remarked smugly.

'Come on Deck. I know we can do this.' he thought

"My turn. DRAW!" Aster shouted, his hand glowing with a faint and soft white light as he drew his card.

"... Yes!" he grinned "First I summing Destiny Hero Drilldark! Who, when summoned, let's me special summon another Destiny Hero from my hand! Come forth, Destiny Hero Drawhand!"

Summoned to the field in veils of darkness, was a red and brown-skinned humanoid with drills coming out of his hand and knees, even his right hand was a giant drill. And next to him was a dandy-man with a grey fedora, white suit and purple scarf with a mask.

 **Destiny Hero Drilldark**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

 **Destiny Hero Drawhand**

 **Level 4, DARK, Warrior/Effect**

 **1600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Pitiful. Those monsters can't even scratch my Arcana Force Rulers." Sartorius jeered

Sartorius' eyes widened. How could he forget?

 **Destiny Hero Dreadmaster**

 **3300 + 1600 + 1600 = 6500 ATK**

"Damn it!" He gasped.

"Sartorius. Say 'goodbye' to your Dark Ruler! ATTACK!" Aster proclaimed

His monster jumped into the air and roared, rushing down and crushing the monster under his foot

"So what? I still have more than enough life points!" Sartorius hissed

 **Sartorius**

 **3587- 1087**

"Now I activate my trap card, D-Fusion! Drilldark! Drawhand! Fuse!" Aster called "The Dark Hero bound to his weapon! Unite with Fate's Hero who summons forth the necessary future! Combine in swirling light and call forth the Hero from the edge of time, from the bleak future who seeks what's right!" Aster chanted as his heroes jumped into the swirling portal and combined " **FUSION SUMMON!** Come On! Level 8! Destiny Hero Dystopia! "

Summoned to the field, created by Aster's two monsters was a purple and golden armoured humanoid with spikes, on its shoulders, waist and legs. All with a blood-red 'D' on its featureless face.

"Now, Dystopia. I select Drilldark from my graveyard! And he deals 1600 points of damage to YOU!" Aster pointed, which made Sartorius' maddening eyes shrink back into his head. He had nothing to counter this!

"GO! Dystopian Cannon!" Aster proclaimed as Drilldark was loaded into the energy and shot right into Sartorius directly.

 **Sartorius**

 **1087 - 0**

 **ASTER WINS!**

"Urgh...RARGHHHHHH!" Sartorius roared as he was blasted away and flung into the floor.

He came crashing into his throne, the light shooting out of him like it was fired from a cannon. It looked like a shadow, only inverted. A strange, twisted white mass made of pure light which just felt... Sickening

The light roared and struck out at Aster, only hitting the floor as it was forced out of Sartorius and left. It seemed to vanish, Aster rushing to his friend's side.

"Sartorius! Sartorius, are you okay?" Aster asked, cradling his friend.

His eyes were heavy, looking around in worry and exhaustion. "A-Aster?" Sartorius spoke with a softer and less harsh voice. "What... Happened?"

"A lot's happened. I'm just glad you're alright." Aster answered. "We've got to stop the-"

 _10! 9! 8!_

"Oh no! We've got to stop it!"

 _7! 6! 5!_

"We can't. There's no time." Sartorius frowned

 _4! 3! 2!_

"Damn it all!" Aster growled as the counter reached-

 _1! 0!_

BOOM!

The door burst open as Jaden rushed in...

And the machine turned on

"Oh shit!" Jaden panicked as he saw the machine locked itself out from Jaden and Aster.

The white shadow figure laughed as it grew out of the ground, 'sitting' on the chair

 _"YoU aRe To LaTe, SuPrEmE kInG!"_ The Light of Destruction laughed

"Oh, are you **kidding** me?" Jaden snapped, glaring at the Light on the throne.

 _"nOw! wItNeSs My AsCeNsCiOn!"_ The Light of Destruction laughed proudly

A large blast of white energy shot out of the building and rushed into space, hitting a satellite

 _"yOu LoSe, FaLlEn KiNg! i WiN!"_ The Light roared victoriously. _"i FiNaLlY wIn!"_

The satellite shot down the blast of energy, which began to cover the earth

Jaden and Aster gasped as they saw the immense power trying to take over the minds of everyone. "No. You DON'T!" Jaden proclaimed as he shot a blast of darkness at him which did little "I am ending this, Destruction! Right here! And right now!"

Elsewhere on the island, the effects where beginning to take place

The White Dorm students who were still under the control of the Light were cheering, seeing their Master beginning to take control.

Others around the island began to fall under its spell, all becoming 'bleached' as they were becoming swayed to the Light. Only a very select few were trying to fight back.

Bastion had his resolve with his 'Amazoness Alpha', Tania.

Syrus with Dee and his harem of Magician Girls.

Alexis was creating a barrier of her own with her powers she had trained with, from Jaden.

 _"DoN't YoU sEe, KiNg? ThIs PiTtIfUl WoRlD nEeDs My GuIdAnCe! TrUe HaPpInEsS cAn NoT eXiSt AlOnGsIdE fReE wIlL! HuMaN's ArE sElFiSh AnD dEsTrUcTiVe! ThEy MuSt Be CoNtRoLlEd! ThEy wAnT iT!"_

 **"Shut up! That is far from the truth!"**

"No..." Jazz hissed as she held her head, supporting herself against a tree "I don't need... You! I am Jazz Thunder! I am not weak! And I will grasp strength... **with my own hands!** " she snapped, a golden glow pulsing and shooting away from her, the Light not effecting her

 **"Even now you have people fighting against you! They all want their own life's, their own destinies! You won't take that from them!"**

"I told you. I believe in working for your dreams." Joel glared as he shook off the Light's influence "Not on some magical force... Making everything better **for me**. I will achieve my dreams in my own way!"

 _Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

 _Oitsuzukete_

"No..." Blair hissed, closing her eyes tightly. Arguing with the voice in her head

 _KEEP HOLDING ON!_

"I know Jaden loves me. I know I can achieve my dream. You won't! **Use me!** " behind Blair, Hermos gave a mighty roar

 _Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS_

 _Okizari no yakusoku_

 **"Sure, someone's we trip up and we help. Sometimes we give into temptation."**

"No... No..." Seiko shook her head "I'm not going back. I'm not giving in again."

 _Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo_

 _Nando mo kurikaeshiteru_

 **"But that's what you use to control people. Those moments of hesitation and fear! To twist them into your puppets! But that is all it is, moments!"**

 **"I AM NOT GIVING IN!"** The reptile Duelist yelled, Timaeus roaring behind her

 _Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru_

 _GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou_

"I am a mother and a doctor. It is my job to protect people from parasites like you. **You won't win."** Fonda glared as she held Koji, Critias roaring in victory

 **"But those moments pass! People move past them! Because they want their own lives!"**

 _Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete_

 _PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS_

*Domino City*

The events of this terror was effecting everywhere, even the city of duelist

 _"BuT hUmAn'S gIvE uP tHeIr fReE wIlL aLl ThE tImE! DrUgS! ALcOhOl! PoLiTiCs!"_

 _Ichido dake no LIFE_

 _Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure!_

"I've been through this before. Not again." Mai frowned as she brushed off the Light's control "I am Mai Valentine. Not your puppet."

"Joey Wheeler ain't anybodies slave pal, try someone else." the blonde brawler hissed

 _TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD_

"Yugi." Tea muttered and held her hands together

Yugi and Kaiba did not even flinch, brushing the power of the Light off like it wasn't even there. Just facing down hundreds of mind controlled duelist

 _Jibun dake no STYLE_

*Duel Academy*

"Because we are human!" Jaden yelled "We make mistakes... But they are **ours to make!** So... Light of Destruction... This is **my choice**!"

 _Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume_

Aster held Sartorius, supporting him, as the Destiny Heroes and Sacred Beast's daughters stood protectively around them forming a barrier

 **"Get your Game On!"** Jaden roared as he activated his Duel Disk, the wind blowing violently around them. Behind him Yubel, Mana, Bernice and Cleo stood ready alongside his army of Evil Heroes

The Light of Destruction just laughed like a madman, as five giant glowing cards made of solid light appeared before him _"InTeReStInG! vErY wElL! pRePaRe To PeRiSh, SuPrEmE KiNg!"_

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

 **Light of Destruction**

 **4000**

 _Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!_

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: Lots of crazy levels of cards.

Canadian Magus: Duh, he's frigging awesome.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, and I get your reference.

Skull Flame: Of course, Bastion was underused in the series. Yeah, cause they're badass in their own rights. Yeah, we're not going to let Mai get 'Fridged' again.

CombatFan134: It's anime, don't think too hard on it.

Anarken Mad Bancho King: Yeah, we wanted awesomeness.

jedimasterb10: Hahaha. Oh you're right.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

CombatFan134: Yes

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah!

SargentEpsilon: Well it has learnt since Kaiba

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Jaden**

 **4000**

 **Light of Destruction**

 **4000**

 _"YoU hAvE nO cHaNcE aGaInSt Me, SuPrEmE kInG! i DrAw!"_ The Light proclaimed and drew his card.

... Its card... Their card... This is confusing

 _"i AcTiVaTe ThE fIeLd SpElL 'vOiD oF lIgHt'! tHiS cArD pRoTeCtS_ _ **aLl**_ _My LiGhT bAsEd MoNsTeRs FrOm_ _ **AlL**_ _eFfEcTs!"_ The Light proclaimed as a large spiralling galaxy appeared below their feet. _"NeXt, I sUmMoN mY 'kNiGhT oF lIgHt' In AtTaCk MoDe!"_

Summoned to the field was a faceless humanoid creature with white and silver armour and a cape.

 **Knight of Light**

 **Level 5, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **2200 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"I'm guessing that the card has some special effect?" Jaden asked

 _"cOrReCt! iT cAn OnLy Be SpEcIaL sUmMoNeD wHeN vOiD oF lIgHt Is On ThE fIeLd!"_ The Light responded

'Great, so he can summon high-level monsters as much as he wants.' Jaden thought.

 _"i PlAy TwO cArDs FaCeD dOwN aNd EnD mY tUrN!"_ The Light continued and let Jaden go next.

"Y'know. Can't you just turn it down a bit? I'm pretty sure I'm going deaf from your inflated ego and booming voice." Jaden quipped as he looked at his hand. "I draw... Perfect! Go, Dark Fusion!"

 _"'Dark Fusion'? You have the means already?"_ The Light snarled as it heard that.

"Of course! And it is time to fuse light and darkness!"

"I fuse together Evil Hero Watts and Evil Hero Midnight!" Jaden proclaimed, sending the two into the graveyard. "Come forth! Evil Hero New Moon!"

Leaping from the moon itself, summoned in shadow came one of Jaden's new Evil Heroes, New Moon!

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **DARK, Level 8, Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

"Hrah!" New Moon proclaimed as he stood proud.

 _'It's stronger than my Knight.'_ The Light thought to itself.

"I now activate Beyond Dark Fusion! I banish two monsters from my graveyard to fuse them together!" Jaden added "Time to bring the shine!"

 _"Summoning a_ _ **second**_ _fusion already?"_ \- The Light asked in shock

"Of course! I'm not letting you have one INCH!" Jaden answered, his eyes glowing in passion.

His golden eyes glowing like literal flames

"Come forth. Your twin! Evil Hero Eclipse!" Jaden proclaimed. In a blast of inverted light, counteracting the Light of Destruction's was a Hero coming from the darkest light.

 **Evil Hero Eclipse**

 **LIGHT, Level 8, Fiend/fusion/effect**

 **2700 ATK/ 2700 DEF**

"I place one card faced down...Battle." Jaden proclaimed.

He glared at the Light, pointing forwards

"New Moon. Attack!" Jaden proclaimed, sending in his first monster. "Moonlit kick!"

 **New Moon**

 **2800**

 **Knight of Light**

 **2200**

Jaden's Evil Hero leapt into the air, doing a summersault and slammed his foot into The Light's monster, destroying it with ease.

 **Light of Destruction**

 **4000 - 3400**

 _"You've activated my trap!"_ The Light proclaimed as he raised his faced down card. _"Illuminated Reinforcements! Now, whenever my monsters are destroyed in battle, I can replace them with one with an equal or lower level! Come forth 'Mage of Light'!"_

Summoned to the field, replacing the Knight was a white and silver-robed magician with a silver tiara around its featureless head.

 **Mage of Light**

 **LIGHT, Level 5, Spellcaster/Effect**

 **2400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Eclipse is still stronger than it! So attack!"

 _"And you activate my Knight's ability! While he's in the graveyard, one monster on my field cannot be destroyed this turn. And my Mage's ability when it's attacked I can special summon one 'LIGHT' monster to the field in defence mode from my hand or deck!"_ The Light proclaimed

 **Eclipse**

 **2800 ATK**

 **Mage of Light**

 **2400 ATK**

 **Beast of Light**

 **LIGHT, Level 4, Beast/Effect**

 **700 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

Summoned to The Light's field was a large almost white-tiger-like creature, with silver stripes and protruding spikes from its back, but still, it allowed Jaden to deal damage to his opponent.

 **The Light**

 **3400 - 3000**

 _"ARGH! Damn you."_ The Light growled

"And I end turn." Jaden frowned, he only had one card left in his hand

 _"My turn. DRAW!"_ The Light proclaimed and looked at his hand. _'Good.'_ It thought as he looked upon his field. _"I send both my Mage and Beast to the graveyard, to special summon 'Paladin of Light! In attack mode!"_

Summoned to the field was a heavily armoured humanoid with a banner flying behind him symbolising the Light of Destruction.

 **Paladin of Light**

 **Level 9, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **3500 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

 _"But he won't be on his own for long. I remove my three 'LIGHT monsters from the graveyard to activate my spell card 'Enlightened Wings'! This card allows me to summon one LIGHT monster from my Deck, come forth 'Furie Dragon of Light'!"_

 **Furie Dragon of Light**

 **Level 10, LIGHT, Dragon/Ritual/Effect**

 **3800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Oh, crap." Jaden whispered in shock.

"That's insane, two 3000 ATK monsters in one turn?" Aster panicked

 _"Of course. After that fight with Seto Kaiba, I learned to adapt."_ The Light proclaimed

"You mean the one you lost in one turn?" Jaden shot back.

The Light growled in anger. _"Behold my strength, Fallen King! When my Paladin engages battle, it_ _ **must**_ _attack_ _ **every**_ _monster you control! Destroy, New Moon!"_

The Paladin raised his giant fists and grappled with Evil Hero New Moon, struggling to destroy him, causing a shockwave to ripple out in the duel; before it lunged again and punched New Moon into oblivion.

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **2800**

 **Paladin of Light**

 **3500**

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 3300 - 2600**

Jaden grunted as his monster was destroyed before him, leaving Eclipse all on their own.

 _"It's over, with this attack, I win!_ _ **DESTROY HIM!**_ _"_ The Light proclaimed in utter victory

The Paladin raced forward, raising a comet sized fist and slammed it down into Evil Hero Eclipse, causing a blinding light.

...

But nothing.

Eclipse was still standing! Effortlessly holding Paladin of Light's fist.

 _"Impossible! It should be destroyed!"_ The Light snapped

"Yeah, you didn't read the fine print of 'New Moon'. While it can survive one battle, it also acts as a buff when it's attacked and destroyed. And look at who gained his strength!" Jaden pointed out

 **Evil Hero Eclipse**

 **2800 - 5600**

 **Paladin of Light**

 **3500**

"Show that pompous Light who's boss here!" Jaden proclaimed. "Neutron Punch!"

And with a swat of his hand, Eclipse leapt up to meet the Paladin's face...and flicked it away, causing it to be destroyed

 **Light of Destruction**

 **3000 - 900**

 _"My Paladin's effect now activates! When destroyed by battle, I gain Life Points equal to the Attack Point's of another one of my monsters! Furie, grant me your divine light!"_ The Light of Destruction called

 **Light of Destruction**

 **900 + 3800 = 4700**

"Well, that's just perfect." Jaden grumbled as he was facing down the gullet of a Dragon.

 _"And since I can't do anything else now, I end my turn."_ The Light answered

"Got it. Draw!" Jaden called out

 **Evil Hero Eclipse**

 **5600 - 2800**

Jaden was, admittedly, sweating now. He only had one monster, a facedown and two cards in his hand

"Y'know. If you weren't trying to take over the world...this would actually be fun." Jaden admitted

"Really Jaden?" Aster asked in disbelief

"What? I get excited when I'm put into a corner." He admitted

"This actually a great challenge." he grinned "I now activate the spell Evil Mind!"

 _"What does that do?"_ The Light inquired as he saw it.

"Simple, while I control a 'Fiend' monster, I can activate one of three effects based on the monsters in your graveyard. And if I remember properly, your Paladin was the only one chilling in there."

Jaden explained and drew a card

"Perfect." He smiled as he held the card. "I activate 'Card of Sanctity'! This allows us to draw until we're both holding six cards!" Jaden drew five cards, bringing his hand size up.

The Light of Destruction did the same thing, now having his own full hand.

"Here we go." Jaden whispered as his eyes glowed with a burning golden darkness.

He quickly grabbed two cards, just what he needed

"First, a Villain Emerges! This lets me special summon an Evil Hero from my hand! Come on out, Malicious Edge!" Jaden called

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **EARTH, Level 7, Fiend/Effect**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

 _"Still too weak to destroy my Dragon!"_ The Light proclaimed

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Jaden pointed as he grabbed his next card "Evil Soul! I banish one Evil Hero from my grave and add half of its attack points to an Evil hero I control!"

The Light's eyes widened in shock, realising what this meant. _'No! No, he can't! I have to stop him!'_

"I banish New Moon from my graveyard!" Jaden called out "And give your power to Eclipse!"

An after-image of New Moon looked at Eclipse and nodded towards it, giving it a nod of respect as Eclipse gained half of its normal power

 **Eclipse**

 **2800 + 1400 = 4200**

"This is the end, Light!" Jaden called out "Attack his Furie Dragon of Light!"

Eclipse raised its hands and began to power up, shining in its inverted light, running at it with a burning fist and punched it right in its jaw.

 **Eclipse**

 **4200**

 **Furie Dragon of Light**

 **3500**

 **Light of Destruction**

 **4700- 4000**

 _"Activate my Trap. Hole of Eternal Light!"_

"The hell does that do?" Jaden asked in confusion.

 _"This..."_ The Light smirked

KABOOM!

"Ah!" Jaden flinched as both of his monsters where dragged into the banished zone... and twelve stars flying around the Light's... avatar

*in Domino City*

Light Dorm 'zombie's where walking the streets, chanting about the light and looking for those who resisted the wave

"Hey! Stop right there!" Joey Wheeler called as he took a step forwards, his Duel Disk alight "If ya bozo's wanna cause problems in ma town, ya gotta go t'roug' me!"

The duellists turned and raised their own Duel Disks, almost in unison. It was going to be a war of an army versus one.

"Alright!" Joey grinned

Elsewhere two Titans stood strong, drawing their hands

"I play Polymerization! With this I fuse together my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's!"

In a blinding blue and white light combined the three majestic dragons and formed a large three-headed Dragon with a black crest on its forehead.

 **Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **LIGHT, Level 12, Dragon/Fusion**

 **4500 ATK/ 3800 DEF**

"Draw!" Yugi called as he drew a card "I play my own copy of Polymerization, uniting Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!"

Both the Knight and the Dragon looked at each other, before the Envoy of the End leapt onto the Dragon's back and saddled up. Fully forming into a powerful creature as Black Luster Soldier's armour formed around the Dragon's heads, claws, chest and feet.

"Come forth!" Both Yugi and Kaiba proclaimed. " **DRAGON MASTER - ENVOY OF REBIRTH!** "

 **Dragon Master - Envoy of Rebirth**

 **Level 12, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **5500 ATK/ 5500 DEF**

"Dragon Master- Envoy of Rebirth's effect activates!" Yugi called

"It allows for simultaneous attacks against all your monsters! And for every monster it attacks, it gains 500 Attack points!" Kaiba continued as the monsters attack grew... And grew... And grew... And GREW... **AND GREW!**

"Now! Dragon Master!" Yugi roared

"Decimate these fools who surrender their free will!" Kaiba continued

 **"ATTACK! BIG BANG NOVA!"** The rivals roared as one

 **Dragon Master - Envoy of Rebirth**

 **5500 - 6000 - 7000 - 10000 - 20000!**

Its radiating blast shot out and obliterated every monster that came within its path.

"Go my Harpies! Triangle Ecstasy SPARK!" Mai called out as she attacked with all her monsters as a seemingly endless horde of Harpy Ladies attacking players

*Duelist Kingdom*

"Oh my, it seems that little Jaden-Boy is caught up in something again." A foppish sounding man spoke. This was Maximillian Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusions and creator of Duel Monsters. "Still, I can't let -you- have all the fun. Let's go my precious Toons!" He proclaimed as he stood tall against up hundreds of indoctrinated Light Duellists and...Rex Raptor and Wevill Underwood?

Seriously?

Yes, seriously.

 **Field Spell: Toon Kingdom**

 **Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

 **3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

 **Manga Ryu-Ran**

 **2200 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

 **Toon Dark Magician**

 **2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **Relinquished (Equipped with Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth)**

 **3500 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Toon Dragon**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

*Duel Academy*

"What did you just do? What _is_ 'Hole Of Eternal Light'?" Jaden inquired

 _"It banishes all of your attack position monsters. And it allows me to special summon one LIGHT monster with an equal to or lower than the combined level of all the monsters you controlled."_ The Light explained _"However to do this I must banish cards from the top of my deck equal to the level of the monster I am summoning, face down."_ As it said this, ten cards vanished from the top of its deck _"Now, come forth! The Heavenly Angel! Appear before me, Reformed Light Angel Inferno Wing!"_

"What?!" Jaden gasped in horror

Summoned in bright white light was a white-winged and silver armoured was a mirror opposite of Inferno Wing!

 **Reformed Light Angel Inferno Wing**

 **Level 10, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect**

 **2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Inferno Wing. No." Aster gasped in shock.

Jaden was frozen, almost falling to his knees as he looked at the monster. Taking in its appearance and how it was twisted

The figure was clearly female, no doubt about that.

 _"See Fallen King? Even your own monsters side with me."_ The Light jeered, knowing this psychological warfare was working.

Jaden could see her, her body was stiff, almost motionless. The Light had corrupted her. Her dark red and black armour was replaced by the inverted white and silver pieces that emphasized her figure, though it seemed she was disgusted by it. Her eyes were blank and hollow, like there was no life behind it. A singlet crown latched upon her head like she was a 'general', she was twitching, trying to speak, but couldn't.

Over her eyes was a piece of equipment that looked strangely high tech, alien. Almost seeming like it was plugged into her skull and controlling her. Her slim yet strong and feminine figure clad in barley anything outside of the 'holy' armour which left her near naked

"I... end my turn." Jaden hissed

 _"My turn!"_ The Light laughed as it added a new card it it's 'hand' _"And now I shall play the overlap field spell... Light of Orichalcos!"_

Suddenly a glowing white seal of light and energy filled the voice, the stars in the galaxy-like field forming a white version of the famous seal

"So the dragons were right. You were behind that." Jaden frowned

 _"Exactly!"_ The Light laughed _"This spell reinforces my Void of Light! You can not destroy it now, even if you wanted to! And you cannot activate a field spell either! And all Light Monsters now gain 300 ATK!"_

 **Reformed Light Angel Inferno Wing**

 **2100 ATK - 2400 ATK**

"How did he even get his hands on Inferno Wing?" Aster asked the obvious question "And what did he do to it?"

 _"Oh Aster... it was all thanks to you!"_ The Light laughed

"What?" Both Jaden and Aster asked in shock

"What're you talking about? I never gave you that card!" Aster responded.

 _"Ah, but you did... when you infected the King."_ The Light smirked

"... When they sacrificed themselves to help me fight you off." Jaden thought in realization and guilt

 _"Most got remade into your new Fusions but she... was left hanging in_ _ **nothingness**_ _. Alone.. abandoned... until the remnants of myself returned, dragging her to me."_ The Light explained _"I healed her. Remade her. And now one of your most trusted soldiers shall be used to end you, is it not just ironic? Isn't it_ _ **perfect**_ _, King?"_

"You. Son of a bitch!" Jaden's hand clenched in anger and his aura flared.

 _"And now for_ _ **MY**_ _Inferno Wing's effect!"_ The Light laughed evilly. White flames began to burn and blaze around the female monster

"Inferno. Don't." Jaden whispered in worry, seeing the flames burning around her.

 **"SCRWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** The monster let out this _hellish_ shriek as the flames shot out in every direction... and all four of Jaden's banished monsters returned to the field in defence position

 **Evil Hero Eclipse**

 **2700 DEF**

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **2700 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Watts**

 **1600 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Midnight**

 **1400 DEF**

"W-What?" Jaden blinked

 _"Inferno Wing's effect allows me to special summon every banished monster you have in defence position. But they cannot change battle position and their effects are negated."_ The Light explained

"But why would he do that?" Aster muttered

 _"And now she gains 1000 ATK points for every monster restored thanks to this effect!"_ The Light finished, answering Aster's question

 **Reformed Light Angel Inferno Wing**

 **2400 ATK - 6400 ATK**

"Sixty-four hundred? Jaden!" Aster called out in fear.

"He's not listening, Aster." Sartorius frowned as he pointed at Jaden. "He knows he betrayed her."

"What?" Aster asked, turning to his friend "Betrayed her?"

"Jaden is the type of person who holds all his friends and loved ones close. Tell me, has he spoken about Inferno Wing since that day?" Sartorius asked "Something happened. He blames himself for what happened that day and wants forgiveness."

"Wha-Bu-" Aster sputtered

 _"Now, Inferno Wing! Destroy Evil Hero Eclipse once again!"_ The Light roared _**"Shinning Hellfire!"**_

Inferno Wing raised her arms, white and blue flames gathering between her hands as she created a miniature sun, which she threw at the monster

Jaden was sent flying backwards with a yell as his monster was destroyed, but it was in defence mode so at least he didn't tale damage...

 _Now for her second effect. When Inferno Wing destroys a monster in battle, she deals damage equal to that monster's attack or defence points to my opponent depending on which is higher."_ \- The Light explained

"Of course she still has that ability." Yubel frowned as she appeared next to Jaden to try and support him, the female monster approaching them.

White flames flowed over her form like chains, preparing to deal 2700 points of damage... and Jaden didn't have enough Life Point's to take this hit

 **Jaden**

 **2600**

The monster grew closer, getting ready to use her special effect and deal the final blow

 _"ThIs Is ThE eNd, SuPrEmE kInG! i WiN!"_ The Light laughed

Yubel closed her eyes and hugged Jaden close, accepting their fate while trying to support him

"I'm sorry..." Jaden muttered as he looked up at the woman who loved him and who he failed...

 **"JADEN! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"** Aster roared making the Hero's golden eyes widen as the world became clear to him once more

 _ **"FINAL GLORY FLAME!"**_ The Light ordered as Inferno Wing slammed the flames forwards, obliterating all before her

 **KABOOM!**

"NOOOOOO!" Aster roared/yelled

*elsewhere*

Alexis was in the middle of a duel, her silver eyes shining as she had her strongest monster CyberDevil Hel finish of a Light Duellist when the explosion caught her attention

"Ah!" she gasped, her head spinning around to see the smoke rising from the White Dorm building "Jaden!" she gasped, sprinting away

Meanwhile Seika, Blair and Fonda where standing side by side, all of them summoning their Legendary Dragon's to merge with one of their monsters

"We've got to go!" Fonda ordered as she saw Blair carrying Haou.

"No joke!" Seika agreed as their opponents where defeated, the three rushing off

"Be safe Jaden!" Blair said aloud, what they were all thinking

"Why do I feel like Jaden is behind that?" Atticus said as he and Camula stood side by side, nodding at each other and heading towards the destroyed dorm

"Huh?" Bastion blinked as he finished yet another duel, nearly being knocked over by the sudden explosion

"What was that?" Jazz asked not far from him, the two seeing the smoke that was rising from the White Dorm... which was now missing its roof

"AHHHHH!" Syrus yelled as he was sent flying, crashing into a tree as the shockwave of the explosion sent his very light body shooting backwards... if his harem of magician girls hadn't caught him he probably would have had his head busted open "Jaden!" he gasped

*back at the duel*

Aster was on his knees and punched the ground, actually crying a bit "D-Damn it!" he muttered "Damn it Jaden, you moron!"

"We are doomed." Sartorius agreed, his head lowered. Upset and blaming himself

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ The Light laughed madly, in victory, as everyone else arrived shortly after

"What the-? What's happened? The Light?" Alexis asked in shock, backing up slightly as she saw it.

"Where's Jaden?" Blair asked

The Light just continued to laugh triumphantly. Holding his split sides as he was victorious. _"He's! He's gone! Forever! Killed by his own monster!"_

"You sure about that?" a familiar voice asked as the smoke in front of Inferno Wing began to drift away

 _"W-What?"_ The Light stuttered and took a step back, shuddering and looking purely afraid _"I-Impossible! Impossible! I won!"_

The smoke faded away... revealing Jaden standing tall clad in the black and gold armour of the Supreme King

 **Jaden**

 **2600**

"Jaden!" The group gasped in shock

 _"How? You lost! I saw it!"_ The Light roared

"What the hell did you do?" Aster asked in shock. "How'd you survive?"

 _"That's what_ _ **I**_ _want to know!"_ The Light demanded

"Simple. My trap card." Jaden said as a he removed a card from his graveyard and showed it to everyone

The Light went cold, forgetting Jaden had a set card until now and it was a Counter Trap

"Fake Death. When I am about to take 2000 or more effect damage, I gain Life Point's equal to the damage I was about to receive." Jaden explained

 _ **"WHAAAAT?!"**_ The Light roared in shock

"It's my turn now." Jaden answered. "And I'm going to get Inferno Wing back!"

"Inferno Wing?" Alexis asked, the group looking and gasping in shock to see the corrupted monster. The group there and took a look at the field

 **Jaden**

 **2600**

 **Hand**

 **3**

 **Evil Hero New Moon**

 **2700 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Watts**

 **1600 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Midnight**

 **1400 DEF**

"This doesn't look good." Syrus commented

 **Light**

 **4000**

 **Hand**

 **6**

 **Reformed Light Angel Inferno Wing**

 **6400 ATK**

"We need to save her." Mana agreed with Jaden, standing by his side

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden called as he ripped the top card from his deck and gained a small smirk "I am going to tribute Watts and New Moon in order to summon Yubel!"

 **Yubel**

 **0 ATK**

"That gets rid of the biggest threats for Inferno Wing's effect." Cleo added

"I now set three cards facedown and end turn! And I tribute Midnight to keep her on the field!" Jaden called, his hand now zero

"And now all danger is gone." Berenice smiled "Unless you want to risk bringing out something worse."

The Light drew the card and hissed. It knew it could not attack, it would be the one taking the damage _"End turn."_

"How is Jaden going to win? He has nothing." Jazz said sadly

"It's Jaden. He will find a way." Bastion responded

"I tribute my set monster for Yubel's effect and end my turn."

"He isn't the smartest around but Jaden knows how to Duel." Syrus smiled "It is in his very soul."

 _"End Turn. Just surrender King, you are just stalling!"_

"No matter what Jaden pulls through." Fonda nodded

"He is a hero. He and his deck working together as one." Blair agreed

"End turn." Jaden added, sending another monster to the grave

 _"Draw. I use the spell Tomb of Light to revive two monsters in attack mode!"_ The Light called

 **Paladin of Light**

 **Level 9, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect**

 **3500 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

 **Furie Dragon of Light**

 **Level 10, LIGHT, Dragon/Ritual/Effect**

 **3800 ATK**

"Come on Jaden, you can do it! End this war!" Alexis cheered

"I was waiting." Jaden responded as he drew a new card "First I activate my facedown, Pot of Greed!"

"He **set** Pot of Greed?!" Jazz gasped

"That isn't normal." Seika agreed

"A fake out plus allowing him to grab the tools he needed." Fonda smiled proudly

Jaden gripped the top of his deck and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath "My deck. It's time." he said, drawing two cards. There was a trail of golden light that followed those cards, Jaden gripping them tightly

 _"Do you surrender?"_ The Light mocked

"What is she saying?" Jaden asked

...

 _"What?"_

"What. Is. She. Saying?" Jaden asked, his eyes still closed

 _"What are you talking about?"_ The Light frowned

"Ever since she was summoned, Inferno Wing has been whispering something. Muttering. She can't speak allowed but she is trying. Even if it is subconsciously. Do you know what she is saying?" Jaden repeated

"He's right." Aster blinked

"What _is_ she saying?" Blair agreed

 _"Fine, you stupid king. Enlighten me. What is she saying?"_ The Light of Destruction frowned

"She is saying... 'Fuse Me, My King'." Jaden said as he read her lips, slipped one card into the grave, and showed... Super Polymerization

 _ **"NO!"**_ The Light roared

"Super Polymerization!" Syrus cheered

"There it is!" Blair cheered

"I fuse Yubel. With Neos. And Inferno Wing." Jaden said calmly as he showed the last card in his hand, which was Neos. He then put Neos and Yubel in the grave

The Elemental Hero and the dragon woman jumped into the air, glowing gold and purple respectively

 _"No! You can't! My Void of Light protects her from your effects!"_ The Light snapped

"Super Polymerization fuses anything." he said seriously

The controlled monster gained a red glow as some... light, ironically, seemed to return to her eyes. She smiled softly as she jumped into the air, the three monsters forming a vortex of power in the sky

"Hero from Space, join with the Mistress of Pain with the Heart of a Dragon as well as the Heroine with wings of fire! Three become one in the void and give birth to a new, ultimate power!" Jaden chanted **"FUSION SUMMON!** Level 12! **Evil Hero Supreme Inferno Wing!"**

A pillar of purple and gold flames burst out of the portal, shooting into space and into the ground

Everyone watched in amazement as the fusion took place, a female figure descending to the ground

 **Evil Hero Supreme Inferno Wing**

 **Level 12**

 **LIGHT/ Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

 **4000 ATK/DEF**

The flames faded away revealing a beautiful woman

She had long burning-red hair, silver and black armour that covered her arms, legs and torso, hugging her E-Cup bosom back a special visor that replicated Yubel's third eye, a cape that was actually her wings folded into each other and wearing a belt around her waist that had the symbol for 'Fusion' on it.

"Thank you, My King." Supreme Inferno Wing smiled as she was back home.

"Now, Supreme Inferno Wing! Attack his dragon!" Jaden said with a charming smile

Supreme Inferno Wing leapt into the air, summoning a black flame from within her hand and rocketed down.

 _"Even_ _ **if**_ _you destroy my Dragon, I'll have life points!"_ The Light proclaimed

"Oh, you dim bulb. You've never heard of 'effects'?"

Jaden scoffed "When she destroys a monster, all monsters you control are destroyed. And you take damage equal to half your monsters combined attack points."

 _"NO!"_ The Light screamed in shock

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Supreme Inferno Wing outstretched her cape-wings and destroyed Paladin of Light, shooting out the inverted flames and wiped out The Light's monsters

 _ **"NOOOOOOO!"**_ He screamed as his monsters and life-points obliterated.

 **Supreme Inferno Wing**

 **4000**

 **Furie Dragon**

 **3800**

 **Paladin of Light**

 **3500**

 **Furie Dragon + Paladin**

 **3800 + 3500 = 7300 / 2 =3650**

 **The Light**

 **4000 - 3800 -150**

"Holy crap!" Aster gasped as he saw The Light's full lifepoints dropped to the lowest he's seen.

"And now for my final facedown." Jaden explained as the card raised itself slowly... Before it was destroyed and absorbed by his loyal monster "But sacrificing a spell or trap card... Supreme Inferno Wing can attack again."

-"But- But that means!"- The Light panicked, trying to escape, but was blocked by Jaden's power.

"You're done. Supreme Inferno Wing, ATTACK!" Jaden pointed

"You're finished." Supreme Inferno Wing proclaimed and slashed right in the middle of the Light, before turning around and shot a burning inverted flame and wiped it away

 **The Light**

 **150 - -3850**

 **JADEN WINS!**

 **"SUPREME! DARK!** _ **FLARE**_ **!"** Jaden roared in victory as the black flames washed over The Light, burning it away, before the flames flowed into the transmission being sent by the satellite

The world burning black... And then gold.

The Light of Destruction's screams being heard by every living being on the planet as it was _finally_ , _truly_ , stopped for good and the earth... Was freed

The multitude of people fell to the ground as they were released from The Light's control, all free.

The remaining scraps of the Light of Destruction were scraping on the ground. Pathetic and weak. Foiled time after time, after time. And now. Finally stopped. _'no. can't. can't die here.'_ It whispered to itself, clinging onto the tiniest atoms of its monstrous life. Before coming to the boot of Jaden. _'don't.'_ It begged...before it was squished and destroyed.

Jaden was silent as his armour faded away, his golden eyes glowing like soft fire as he looked up

Supreme Inferno Wing's armour turned into smoke and faded away, revealing the monsters true and original form

"My King." she said as she took a knee before him, her head lowered... And Jaden hugged her tightly, alongside Yubel and the daughters of the gods

"I'm so glad you're back." Jaden whispered to her.

The lost monster blinked before she smiled and hugged them back

"Jaden." Aster said as he stood tall, walking towards him

"Aster." Jaden nodded with a smile before he noticed the others approaching "Guys!"

"Jaden, you did amazing!" Seika praised

"I could have done better." Jazz smirked jokingly

"Very impressive." Bastion nodded

"Way to go, big bro!" Syrus cheered

"I am impressed with you, Jaden." Joel nodded

"That was so cool, right Haou?" Blair smiled

"Flare!" Haou giggled

"A spectacular victory." Fonda praised

"Ahh, thanks guys." Jaden chuckled

"Hey Jaden." Alexis said before she flicked her wrist, her hand in a familiar two finger pose

Jaden smirked and did the pose back to her, the others quickly following suit

Aster blinked before he smirked and did the same

 **"Gotcha."** They all said together and laughed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	44. Epilogue

**Jaden's Harem Season 2**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Edrick Twilight Legend: Glad you've enjoyed the story so far.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yeah, don't **ever** mess with the Big Two.

Mallory S. Nocturne: Glad you liked it. We went all out on this one.

Skull Flame: Yeah, that was a bit of Yugioh Abridged in there.

jedimasterb10: Dude; 20,000 was just what we had to stop on, it kept going! I don't know what you mean by 'Space Marine'.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: I am legit waiting for them to make a new version of that monster. I want it!

Edrick Twilight Legend: Well, we still have the epilogue of season 2 to go so... *looks down* Oh. Here we are.

To everyone: We thank you for your support. We apologise for the delay with this fic. And we hope you stay with us until next time... Which we admit will take us a while. We are a bit tapped out of Yugioh for now. Give us... Seven to eight months please, okay?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, the confusion and strain of the Light of Destruction's control had disappeared for good from everyone...and a lot of recalled/dyed clothing had to be fixed up. Hell, there was even contractors who had to the paint-job of the White Dorm back to the Obelisk Dorm.

Students were hard at work to fix this mess.

The tournament having gone rather crazy in those past few days, as more and more contestants lost. The numbers dropping lower and lower and lower.

"So...Who's winning?" Blair asked

"I dunno. But I know _I'm_ not in it." Jaden chuckled as he was bottle-feeding Haou.

"You're not?" she blinked in shock

"No. I gave my medal to Jazz. It wasn't fair she was kicked out of the tournament because I needed to free her." he shrugged

"You're such a sweety." Blair hugged him gently.

BURP!

"Whoa! That was a loud one." Jaden laughed

*Elsewhere*

"Are you sure you are okay?" Aster asked his friend, seeing him laying down in a hospital bed

"I'll be fine. I just need my rest. Being controlled by a malicious sentient space force takes a lot out of you." Sartorius joked.

"He is stable, do not worry Aster." Fonda commented

"Thank you, Nurse Fontaine." Aster nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Tell my sister, that I'm alright please." Sartorius added before Aster left.

"No problem." He responded

He left, blinking as he saw Alexis waiting outside "Huh? Alexis?"

"Come with me. Jaden has a promise he wants me to fulfil." Alexis said as her eyes sparked silver, a smile on her face "And I think your trio will enjoy what comes."

"'Promise'? What promise?" He asked as he followed her.

"Some people who have been waiting a _long_ time to see them." she responded

They followed Alexis, going to the forest and showed the open battlefield. The place where Jaden faced Kagemaru.

"Where are we?" Aster asked

"You'll see." Alexis said as her eyes glowed brighter

Using her power, she managed to summon up the gate that held back three all-powerful sprits...and the sound of tweeny pop music and ponies on a TV.

"What...?"

 **"MAKE IT STOP!"** Three all powerful voices cried like babies

"What am I looking at exactly?" Aster asked as he backed up as he heard the voices.

"Wow, that must be the better part of 12 months." Alexis commented as she used her power to silence the music and turn off the TV.

 _"Let's share~..."_ The TV powered down and silenced the wails of the powerful voices.

"Twelve months...Twelve **SOLID** months!" A voice roared in pain

"Those voices." Bara whispered

"Can it be?" Leliel followed up

"D-Daddy?" Sera finished, their hearts lit up in joy as they heard their father's voices in what seemed like millennia.

Appearing before then where the forme of:

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder

And Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

... And all of them were screaming in pure torture.

"I can't! It's still ringing! So much stupid music! It's so terrible!" Hamon roared in pain.

"Daddy! It's us!" Sera called out to her father.

The Sacred Beasts ceased their wails of anguish, hearing the silence of freedom.

"Huh?" the blinked and looked at those before them

Looking down at Aster, they saw their daughters. "S-Sera, Leliel, Bara?" They asked in shock.

"Daddy!" they all cheered and rushed forwards, the girls hugging their respective fathers

"This...is a little awkward. How did _they_ make _them_?" Aster asked Alexis, seeing the vast size difference between the Sacred Beasts and their daughters.

"You could say the same about the Gods daughters." Alexis pointed out

"Yeah, good point." Aster admitted.

"You're just like your mother." Uriel commented with a smile.

"Do I?" Sera blushed

"Of course, you're beautiful." He answered genuinely.

"And you're a sight for weary eyes. Stuck in that hell for a year." Hamon agreed, hugging Bara.

"Seemed like one." she smiled back

"And this is the Duellist who has kept you safe?" Raviel asked his own daughter.

"Uh-huh. This is Aster." Leliel responded

"...That silver-haired boy?" Uriel pointed at said person

"That's me." He nodded nervously.

"...I thought he was a kid." Hamon answered

"It's been _years_ Hamon." Raviel groaned, facepalming.

"Could you possibly turn into human forms? It's a little intimidating to look up at the Sacred Beasts. Also, I thought you drained the life force of Duel Spirits." Aster inquired

"No problem." The three answered, turning into humanoid figures wearing robes that looked their true forms.

"You, freed us; Your Highness?" Hamon asked Alexis.

"Yeah, I did. To keep Jaden's promise." Alexis nodded "So you could see it."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The three families bowed to her

"So...What now?" Aster asked

*with Blair*

The Slifer red girl was approaching the cliff, seeing Seika there

"Seika. Hey! What're you doing there?" Blair called out as she saw her friend.

"Oh, hi Blair. How're you?" Seika turned around and stepped away from the cliff.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. About everything that happened this year." she admitted

"Yeah, it's been nuts. But, we've survived." Blair answered

"Some more than others." Seika answered, looking at Timaeus. "Some...have grown."

"Seika. You aren't still blaming yourself, are you?"

"No...Kinda. But not as much." Seika answered. "I feel better."

"That's good."

"I'm a bit more confident now as well." She admitted. "Heh...I never thought my Cobra deck would see use."

"You built a real good deck, Seika." Blair assured

"Thanks. But I'm going to be a fashion designer." She answered, looking at her friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to try and go into 'Duel Monster inspired' fashion." She answered

"Whoa, really? That's your dream?" Blair asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Sounds pretty far away, doesn't it?" Seika responded.

"No, it sounds cool."

"I'm glad someone else thinks so." Seika answered, tucking her hair back gently.

"Hey, want to head back?" Blair asked kindly.

"Sure." she smiled

*at Sheppard's office*

"So. You were the one who destroyed the coliseum." Sheppard spoke as Joel was in **major** trouble.

"Yeah." he nodded

"And in your confession, you said it was to protect the Duel Spirit World from the Light's control." Sheppard continued, his hands netted over his mouth but he was still legible.

"Considering all that's happened, Sir? Yes." Joel nodded

Sheppard sighed and nodded. "I understand. However, since you *did* destroy a location on the island, you'll have to pay for the damages. And reopen that portal."

"S-Sir?" Joel double-took in response.

"After all, it **is** home to the Duel Spirits." Sheppard lowered his hands and smiled.

"True."

"Now. _Professor_ Joel. You best get to work." Chancellor Sheppard spoke, passing over a blank book to Joel.

Joel took the book and smiled, giving a single nod to his employer and left to his lessons that would come for the next year.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Jaden asked as he walked inside

"Yes, Jaden. This is twice now that you've saved this academy and the world. And your compensation to advance through the school has been previously denied, once by yourself and again by Crowler." Sheppard answered

"True." Jaden nodded "Still really pissed at him for the later one honestly. Glad you fired him."

"A mistake on my part for not doing it sooner. And now, I'm here to fix that. I'm promoting you." He answered

"Really?" he gasped

"As of this moment, you're no longer a Slifer." Sheppard answered. "You are...'unranked'."

...

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Your skills have exceeded the limits of this school, you are an 'unranked student'. The top of the school's duelists. You can go into the Slifer, Ra and Obelisk dorms at your pleasure...barring the women's dorm, of course." Sheppard answered. "There are a few reasons for this Jaden. The first being... You would, potentially, be the only Slifer Red student next year if you stayed there. Second, a lot of students will be in Obelisk next year and we might have too many. And third having you 'be an Obelisk' seems unfitting your skills. In the books you will be down as an Obelisk student, but in reality you are the schools number one student and are a rank all your own."

"Ch-Chancellor. I'm honoured. Thank you." Jaden answered honestly, a little overwhelmed.

"You are very much welcome."

"I err. I need a sit down." Jaden admitted and held his head. "...I gotta talk to mum, dad and Alexis."

"Of course."

*Elsewhere*

Syrus and Jazz were sitting together, albeit awkwardly.

"So... we are nearly there." Syrus commented "In about ten minutes... the final. You and me."

"Yeah. It'd be a shame if you lose too quick." Jazz said, giving a good natured tease

"Ah-ha-ha. I should say the same to _you_." Syrus laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, really?" she grinned

"I dunno. I'm no good at 'trash talking'." Syrus admitted. "...Are you doing okay?" He asked genuinely.

"Yes." she nodded calmly

Syrus nodded and extended an open hand. "I guess...good luck?"

"You to." she nodded and shook his hand before they walked into the courtyard where a crowed was waiting.

Everyone cheered as they saw the two, Syrus going to one side while Jazz going to the other

"Call it." one professor said as he flipped a coin

"Heads." Syrus said first

"Fine with tails." Jazz added

"And it's heads." the professor nodded

"Jazz, you go first." Syrus offered

"Thank you." she nodded as they drew their starting hands

"Duel!" they called

 **Jazz**

 **4000**

 **Syrus**

 **4000**

"Hmm~" Jazz hummed as she drew a card, smiling "I'll start by playing Polymerization, fusing together my OjaMaster Yellow with Dark Scorpion Meanae The Thorn!"

'Starting with a new card. Okay.' Syrus thought to himself.

"This allows me to fusion summon 'OjaMaster Wasper the Sting'." Jazz spoke up, summoning her monster to the field.

Summoned to the field was a black and yellow armoured Ojama monster, wearing leather armour and holding a lance in his hands.

 **OjaMaster Wasper the Sting**

 **Level 6, LIGHT, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2200 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

The monster stabbed its spear into the ground, standing strong

"So what does this monster do?" Syrus asked

"First, Wasper is treated as a 'LIGHT' **and** 'DARK' monster. Secondly, it has a special ability while it remains on the field." Jazz explained.

"Care to tell me what?" Syrus responded

"You'll find out on your turn." Jazz smiled

"Smart ass." Syrus whispered

"I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn." Jazz smiled and let Syrus go next.

"Okay, draw!" He called out and looked at his hand.

'I don't know what 'Wasper' can do, but seeing as it is in attack mode, it's probably something dangerous.' Syrus thought

He needed to make a small wall for a moment, a defence

"First, I'll play a monster in defence mode." Syrus spoke, playing his Jet Magician in faced down defence mode.

Wasper rushed at Syrus and stabbed him in the chest, causing direct damage.

"ARGH! Ow! What the heck?" Syrus asked as he grabbed his 'wound'

 **Syrus**

 **4000 - 3200**

"It's Wasper's ability. Whenever you summon a monster you take 800 points of damage." Jazz answered

...

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. It's a 'Dark Scorpion' fused monster; what do you expect?" Jazz rolled her eyes.

"True." He sighed. He looked at his cards once again and then played on. "I activate 'Mystical Temple of Techromancy'! This means all my 'Magician' based cards gain 200 ATK and I can play spell cards on your turn."

"Okay, sounds good."

"And I'll play three cards faced down." Syrus finished "Your turn."

"Okay, draw!" Jazz called out and looked at her cards, smiling. "I summon 'Don Zaloog' to the field in attack mode!"

*elsewhere, with Fonda*

"Finally...Finished." Fonda stretched gently as she had compiled the list of the students who were knocked out by the Light.

"Mama." Haou reached out and wanted his mother.

"Yes Haou, now it's you time." she chuckled and picked him up

"You're getting so big. It won't be long until you're walking." Fonda commented

"Hmm." He mumbled as he hugged his mother.

She smiled and rubbed the head of her son, less than a year old but he was amazing

"You're going to grow up loved. I promise." She kissed his forehead gently.

"Hello? Is this a bad time?" Blair asked as she and Seika entered

"Oh, Blair, Seika. No, of course not. I just finished up. I'm just giving Haou some much-needed love." Fonda answered, while snuggling her son.

"He deserves all the love." Blair giggled

"What do we deserve to get this visit?" Fonda asked

"Do we _need_ a reason?" Blair asked as their decks glowed for a few moments

"Okay, that's something." Seika admitted as she held her deck.

"Dwagons!" Haou smiled, as he reached out, seeing the three Knights appear before them.

"Whoa!"

 _"You did it."_ Hermos spoke with a smile.

 _"You held back the tides of evil and helped save the world."_ Critias added, making both Fonda and Blair smile

 _"I told you we made good investments."_ Timaeus smirked, making Seika chuckle

"What's going to happen now?" Fonda asked

 _"We don't know. We've been locked away for millennia and it's only recently we've returned."_ Critias responded

 _"Besides, we've made a mark on this world already."_ Hermos added

 _"You're only saying that_ _ **now**_ _?"_ Timaeus chuckled

"Why don't you stay here? In our decks?" Seika suggested

 _"... You know, we were thinking of that."_ Hermos smiled

 _"And it's not like we have anywhere else to go."_ Timaeus added. _"Thank you."_

The room went silent, the three staring

 _"Is there something on our faces?"_ Critias asked jokingly.

"No. We just can't believe you wanted to stay." Seika admitted

 _"Well, it's been a long time since we've had this much fun."_ Hermos chuckled

 _'Agreed.'_ Timaeus smiled

"Well then. Come back home." Fonda showed her deck to Critias to re-enter.

The knights bowed and returned back into their respective decks, back home.

"Y'know. I wouldn't put it past them if they've got card-crushes on some of the other Duel Spirits." Blair joked as she looked at Hermos making the others laugh.

*Elsewhere*

Jaden stood outside the academy, smiling. 'Unranked. I can't believe it.' Jaden thought

 _"You've earned it, Jaden."_ Yubel's voice spoke as she stood by him. _"In a league of your own."_

 _"Just like your dad!"_ Mana added

"Yeah. Jeez, what should I tell them? 'Hey dad, I've done such a great job at school, I'm promoted to an 'Unranked Student' and can go anywhere.'?"

The four spirits all laughed at his response, especially imagining Yugi's reaction

 _"'Oh my god, Jaden! I can't believe this!'"_ Berenice gave her best 'Yugi' impression, which sounded more like Atem and the group just laughed louder.

 _"'Oh honey, we're so proud of you!'"_ Cleo added, trying to emulate Tea making the laughter just grow louder and louder.

 _"...I don't know how to top that."_ Mana admitted and could barely breathe.

 _"Very entertaining."_ Inferno Wing nodded

 _"Oh, Inferno. How're you feeling?"_ Yubel asked as she saw her.

 _"Much better. Thank you."_ Inferno Wing responded. _"It's good we can laugh about this after all that's said and done."_

"I'm glad you're better again." he smiled

 _"I am, thanks to you all."_ Inferno Wing added. _"And I'm with My King once again."_ She approached him, a blue blush on her pale cheeks.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration then." Jaden answered, pulling Inferno Wing close and kissed her.

She gasped in shock and joy, pleasure shooting through her body. She couldn't believe it, her dream was finally coming true! She expected to die as she confessed to him all those months ago... And now here she was, and he was returning those feelings!

"Ah~. How was that?" He asked gently.

 _"Perfect."_ She blushed

*elsewhere*

"CyberDark OmegaEnd Dragon, kill him." Zana hissed

There was an explosion as her opponent fell into the volcano

Even though the tournament was over, Zana found another pro and won. As well as several dozen others

She needed more power to prove herself.

She would be Queen.

Beneath her the darkness took shape, forming the silhouette of laughing evil face... A literal inverse of the Light of Destruction.

The duellist of Duel Academy may have won the war against the Light of Destruction... But as there was Gentle Light and Gentle Darkness... They had forgotten the fourth part of that equation

*time skip*

Jaden was in casual clothes once more, as was everyone else, as they approached the cruise ship to head home.

"Hey, guys. I can't believe another year has gone." Jaden admitted

"Yeah, but it's not like we wanted the year to end immediately." Alexis answered "Ready for summer?" she smiled at him, the two having their summer planned. Half with her family and half with his.

"Of course I am." He answered, kissing her and held her hand.

"Bye Jaden." Blair smiled and kissed him "Bye Alexis." she added, kissing her

"We'll see you after the holidays." Jaden answered

"Yeah." Alexis agreed

"Try not to get this one pregnant, Jaden." Blair teased with a wink.

"Hey!" Alexis frowned

"Hey, Jaden!" Aster called "Once I've mastered this ability... We need to have a rematch, brother." he grinned

Jaden blinked in shock as he heard Aster call him 'Brother'...But he raised a closed but gentle fist. Which Aster reciprocated and fist-bumped each other. With both of them smiling. "Definitely. Without all this 'Destiny' bullshit and the end of the world in the balance." He nodded. "And you look after those cards. Okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Aster chuckled, giving a last nod and left into the ship.

"Good luck Jaden." Bastion nodded with deep respect

"You to Bastion. Keep learning." Jaden nodded, the two high fiving lightly

"Bye Lexi!" Mindy cried dramatically as she and Jasmine hugged their best friend

"Hey, it's not forever. And we'll see each other again." Alexis chuckled at how over dramatic the girls were.

"We'll talk. Right? Over the phone? And on the internet?" Jasmine followed up as dramatically.

"Of course we are. We've had each other's numbers for years now." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Alexis!" the two cried dramatically

Jaden laughed lightly... Before he was hugged by Syrus

"Hey, Syrus." Jaden spoke as he was hugged, hugging back.

"I'll see you next year, big bro." Syrus muttered

"Look after yourself, okay? And Faye and Dee." Jaden responded, patting his back.

"Of course." Dee nodded

Jaden smiled and released him. "And Sy. Do me a favour. When looking after your harem, watch out for your stamina."

"Yeah." he blushed and laughed lightly

"Hey, guys." Jazz spoke as she walked onto the boat.

"Hey, Jazz. So. Next year, right?" Jaden spoke

"Yep. Don't lose your touch." Jazz smirked.

"Neither should you." Jaden responded

"I'll try not to. But I've got a company to run now." She answered "Thunder Industries is going to rock!"

"'Thunder Industries'?" The group asked

"I shed my old name." Jazz responded confidently. "I am Jazz Thunder!" And struck a pose, pointing to the sky with her finger.

...

"Never change, Jazz." Jaden laughed.

"Later Jaden." Seika smiled, her arms folded behind her back

"Bye Seika." he smiled

"... Maybe next year... We could... You know?" she smiled shyly, her pantyhose clad legs kicking back and forth lightly

"Sure." he nodded

"Great!" she smiled, kissing his cheek before rushing inside

...

"Huh." Jaden blinked, especially as he had paper with her number on it in his hand

One by one the students boarded the ship.

Jaden cast one last look over his shoulder and grinned "See ya next year Duel Academy. Hopefully it will be a quiet one." he commented, giving his classic finger pose **"Gotcha."** He winked at the school before boarding and heading off.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
